Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Mageofblackflames
Summary: Chapter 37 is up! Sorry, I promise I will get to reply to the reviews in the next chapter I forgot! Sorry I love you all! RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co... Not yet at least... Muwhahahahah -Cough cough- Sorry...I... do that sometimes.

Rating: R

Mage: Well I hope you like it. I'm really trying my best to make this $hit interesting. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The way he loves me

Sasuke sat underneath the largest oak tree in the woods, waiting patiently for Naruto to show up. This was their secret meeting place, the place where they meet up every night. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the other boy.

Naruto...

Who would have ever thought that he, Sasuke, the heir to one of the greatest ninja clans, would fall for the average Naruto? But to Sasuke, Naruto was far from average. He was a great ninja, even if he played one two many pranks, he was a great listener, smart (when he wanted to be), and Naruto was the only one who understood him. He knew what it was like to be alone, and lonely... and afraid. Sure, Sasuke liked Sakura, but like a friend, and sometimes not even that.

He sat there, biting his nail, a bad habit that Naruto continuously tried to break him out of, but to no avail. When Sasuke really got down to it, some of his happiest moments were with Naruto. And he always marveled at how much Naruto trusted him. He had even told him the truth of about being a vessel of some sort for the fox demon. Naruto was terrified that Sasuke would hate him after that, but he didn't. If anything, it made him want to protect Naruto more, because now he knew why the people of their village shunned him.

'Stupid ass people,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'No wonder I'm so anti - social.' He was drawn out so his thoughts as he heard the soft pitter-patter of quick footsteps coming toward him. He looked up just in time to see Naruto preparing to tackle him. He caught the boy and pinned him to the tree.

"Well, glad to see you're on your toes," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled, something he pretty much only did around Naruto, "You did, but I caught you first. What took you so long, dunce."?

"Sakura caught me coming into the woods. I made up some lie about training, and she finally left me alone." Naruto sat next Sasuke, laying his head on his shoulder, and holding his hand.

Suddenly Sasuke went into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain that ended in a silver dog tag. Inscribed on the front was a phoenix, and on the back, the word love (written in Japanese). Naruto smiled as he slipped it over his head. Sasuke pulled out an exact replica of the chain and slipped it around the neck as well.

"The phoenix is eternal," Sasuke explained. "They never die, but are reborn over and over again. On the back it says love. So it translates to 'eternal love.'" The blond smiled. Sasuke could be such a hopeless romantic at times.

"I love it," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke lovingly. "But what if someone see's it? They'll think it odd that we have matching chains."

"I don't give a shit. Just keep it hidden in your shirt. Believe me, I know how nosey people are."

"Especially Kakashi."

Next Morning

Sasuke stood by the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to turn up, which would probably take another hour or so. He smiled when he saw Naruto speeding down the pathway toward him. He slowed when he came close enough, and gave Sasuke his 'good morning' kiss, something he could only do if he made it to Sasuke before Kakashi or Sakura.

"I thought for a moment you wouldn't make it," Sasuke said. Secretly, he always looked forward to his morning kiss. Without it, it seemed like his whole day would be thrown off track, so he considered it good luck. And beside, he didn't get to spend much time with Naruto. They sometimes went over to Naruto's house, but sometimes not even that because Kakashi always made sure they worked hard. Extra hard. And they hadn't crossed the sexual border. Sasuke promised they'd wait until Naruto was ready.

Sasuke ran his fingers down the delicate silver chain around the blond's neck. He pulled out the dog tag that was tucked safely away in Naruto's shirt.

"I actually slept with it on," Naruto confessed. "I - " He was stopped when Sasuke pulled back abruptly. Naruto turned and saw Sakura off in the distance, walking towards them. (She hadn't seen anything. She was to far away, and her eyesight isn't as good as Naruto's or Sasuke's. ).

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said as she stood in between the two. Then she turned to Sasuke and gave him a dreamy look, "Good morning Sasuke, Giggle " Sasuke gave her a smirk and a stiff nod as an answer. She sighed; looking a little put out, and so decided to annoy Naruto, "Hey Naruto, whats that you're wearing?" Naruto looked at himself, "The last time I checked, it was called 'clothes'."

"Not that you dobe! That chain. Around your neck." Sasuke tensed and looked at what she pointed at.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought. 'I forgot to put it back in his shirt!'

Sakura had already pulled Naruto closer by the chain, nearly choking the poor shinobi, and inspected it, "It means 'eternal love'," She said after looking closely at both sides. "I've seen a few couples in the village who wear the chain. Ohhhhh! Naruto has a girlfriend and she's in love with him!"

Sakura began dancing around Naruto as the blond shouted at her and then started taunting her as well, which like always, led to a long argument between the two.

Two young women sat in one of the large trees, near the bridge, hidden well by the shadow of the leaves. The shorter one had long blue-black hair that stopped nearly at her ankles. She had big, wide violet-blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and full lips the color of red earth. The other woman next to her looked to be about two or three years older than her.

She had back length blue hair, and unique hazel-green eyes. She had an attractive, mature, yet still girl-like face, and she had seriousness about her persona. Both wore hitai-ate (you know those ninja headbands) as hair bands, like Sakura wears hers. But their headbands were not engraved with the sign of tree and leaves, or of sand, or any other known village. On their bands was the Pentalpha sign, and on their foreheads, the sign of the pentagram, tattooed in black.

Their clothing was rather revealing from what most female ninjas would wear. The younger of the two wore a short black skirt, but kept her goodies hidden by wearing a pair of even shorter shorts. She wore a thin-strapped black tank and matching jean jacket that was the length of the shirt.

The older female wore the almost the same thing except she wore tight fitting shirt that covered her entire torso, and a black trench coat.

"That's him, isn't it?" The young female asked, pointing to Naruto.

The elder on nodded, "Yes Koi. The human form of the sacred fox demon."

"Looks like he's dating that dark haired one. Shall we get down to business?"

The eldest, Kagayoku, rolled her eyes and chuckled at her love, "Yes, Amadare."

"So...do we...tell them now?"

"No. Now we go see the Hokage. He does not yet know of our presence, even with his crystal ball. Let us go."

"You got it."

Mage's Notes: So...what do you think? This is my very first fanfic and I've just recently started reading Naruto, the manga. It will take me some time to update because my computer doesn't have Internet so I have to use my schools computer, during my lunch period. That's the only thing I love about being a tenth grader in my school...computers. So just so you know I would like it if you review, because no reviews, NO updates. If you have any ideas or anything you would like me to add, my best friend just helped me get a kickass E-Mail address. It's Don't even act like my shit ain't official! Ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I ain't going through that $hit again! You know the deal. I don't own it. If I did there would be to many erections in the manga. And all the guys would be gay. And Sakura would be dead.

Rating: R

Mage: Hello again. Chapter two is up. It's so good to back again!... I'm not a good liar so just forget that last part. Anyway read it, review it, enjoy it. This is the original chapter two! Sorry!

Chapter 2: Enter the Mystics!

Three hours later

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD MASTER KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled at the elite ninja, "WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE ON TIME! JUST ONCE! JUST ONE FREAKIN TIME!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry. I would have been early, but mutated man-eating rabbits attacked me. I had to fend them off single handedly!"

The three younger ninja sweat dropped.

"It wouldn't kill you to come up with a decent lie either," Naruto added. "Well anyway, what's today's mission! I'm ready, willing and able."

Sakura laughed at him; "Actually you're just ignorant, arrogant, and stupid."

"And you're just Manish, freakish, and ugly," Naruto retorted.

"You son of a bitch."

"That would make you my mother!"

"Why you little - " Sakura wrapped her hands tightly around the teen's throat, and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Can't... Breath...see..White light... Help."

"Don't you think you should help him?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, who at the moment was reading a page of his 'Make-out paradise' book.

Kakashi looked up from the book, "Help out with what?" Sasuke pointed to Sakura and a near dead Naruto, "Hey you two! Cut it out! Why can't you two just get along," Kakashi said as he easily pried the two apart. "You guys are sixteen! Act your age and not your I.Q!"

"She's always picking on me!" Naruto whined.

Sakura snorted, "You're the one who picks on me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do not!

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled as he dropped both of them to the ground, "Now, I forgot to mention yesterday that there would be no missions for you today. I have an important meeting with the Hokage."

"So what are we supposed to do!" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled, "I'm going to see if master Iruka can take me to the noodle bar!"

Kakashi shook his head, "No can do. He has to go to the meeting as well. Why don't you three go do something? Just refrain from killing each other, ok?" With that said, Kakashi left them.

"Um...Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly. "I was wondering...since we aren't doing anything today... Would you...like to go out...with me?"

Sasuke began to walk away, "Uh...nope, no thanks. I'm going into the woods to train. Later you two."

* * *

Kagayaku and Amadare walked into the Hokage's chamber, where he sat quietly, waiting for the two. He and his servants bowed to them as they sat down in front of him.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Hokage of the land of tree and leaf," Kagayoku said politely.

The Hokage smiled, "It is an even greater honor for me to finally meet you, great Kage of the Shadow Mystics. " He looked at Amadare, "And you as well, honored wife."

Just as the introductions were finished, Iruka and Kakashi entered the room. The Hokage motioned for them to take a seat next to Kagayoku, and her wife, "You understand why I called upon you two on this day, do you not?"

Iruka nodded, "To some extent."

"Well rest assured, by the days end, all will be explained. As for now I would like to introduce you to the Supreme Kage and her wife..."

* * *

Sakura walked alone, back to her home. She sighed. How could she ever hope to win Sasuke over? He was so stubborn, and cold. How could someone like her, ever hope to understand someone like him? They were too different, and had almost nothing in common. She stopped walking and took a moment to sit down on one of the benches that lined the quiet and empty road to her home.

"I'd give anything to have Sasuke for one night," She said. "Absolutely anything." She sighed again. She stood up and began her steady trek to her home. 'No matter what," She thought to herself. 'I will have him. One way or another.'

"You're getting much better," Sasuke complimented Naruto.

The blond smiled, "Of course I have. I've been training hard."

"Keep it up and you might even become stronger than me."

"You really think so?"

Sasuke and Naruto had been training together in the woods for most of the day. Just because they didn't have any missions, didn't mean they couldn't brush up on a few skills. Sasuke stood from his spot next to Naruto on the grass-covered ground.

He looked off into the horizon, with a blank, cold stare. "But I have to get even better. No matter what. I made a promise, and I'll keep it. I will get him."

Naruto sighed. He knew exactly whom Sasuke was speaking off. His older brother, Itachi. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you let it go?"

"Because I swore I would kill him. I have to." Sasuke still he'd his back to Naruto.

"Says who?"

"I don't know!" He said louder than he meant, and then added in a whisper, "Everyone."

"A man who doesn't think on his own is no man at all."

Sasuke smiled at him, "Since when did you become a nerdy genius?"

"I haven't. That's your title. I'm not an idiot all the time."

"Hey, watch it! I'll tickle you to death!"

Naruto's eyes became wide, "No you wouldn't!"

"Watch!" He fell pinned Naruto to the ground and tickled him mercilessly.

* * *

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled, thinking over the information the Hokage had just told him.

Kakashi nodded, "Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in bread crumbs, ain't that something?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up lets start this again, rewind, and let me get this straight. There really is a land of Mystics?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes."

"So it's not just a bedtime myth?"

"No."

"And the ninja's that reside there are the strongest in the world?"

"True."

"And they have extreme magickal power and abilities? And know all of the techniques of all the other five lands? Even the forbidden ones?"

"Yes."

"And this woman is the Supreme Kage? The strongest of all ninja's?" He asked in disbelief, pointing to Kagayoku.

"That is correct."

"And Amadare is her...wife?"

"Yes."

He plopped back down to the ground, "My head hurts now."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh come on, it isn't that hard to believe. The only question now is why are they here?"

"Well," Kagayoku said. "You may not believe this, but we need your help..."

* * *

"I can barely breath!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke finally stopped tickling him.

"I warned you." He got up from the ground and stretched out his hand to Naruto, pulling up as well. He looked at the setting sun; "We should be getting back to the village."

"Can we stop at the - " Before the blond could finish his sentence he screamed in pain as a shuriken came from seemingly no where and sliced his left arm wide open.

Sasuke caught him as he sank to the ground, "Naruto!"

"Wh - where...did t - that come from," He questioned, in between gasp of pain.

"I - " He picked up Naruto and jumped into a nearby tree, just in time to avoid another shuriken aimed at his leg. "Who is there!" He yelled, more out of anger than fear.

"My, my," A deep threatening voice echoed. "You are a feisty thing aren't you?"

"Who are you! Show yourself!" He could hear the rustle of leaves as who ever it was, leaped from tree to tree. He held onto Naruto tighter, his protective instincts kicking in. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. He suddenly felt the pain of being kicked out of the tree. He turned himself in midair so that his back hit the ground full force, protecting Naruto.

He looked up and saw a man standing on the same branch he had been on moments before. His hair was long and he held three shuriken in his right hand. He wore a pair of cameo pants and no shirt, but he had his stomach wrapped in bandages. But it wasn't because of an injury, just what he liked to wear. Sasuke looked at the mans hitai - ate. On it was a pentalpha. As if that was reason enough to suspect this man was far from normal, Sasuke looked into his eyes and felt his blood run cold. The mans eyes, were black. Solid black, even the part that should have been white, and on his forehead was tattooed the sign of the pentagram.

'What is he!' Sasuke thought. 'A rouge maybe?' He looked over at Naruto and cursed himself. The shuriken cut so deep you could just make out the bone, and blood covered the ground. Naruto had already passed out, either from pain, shock, or the fall, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he knew he needed help. And fast. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked, standing up and placing his hand on his shuriken holster.

The man laughed, "My name is Enigma. You are?"

"About to kill you" He prepared for an attack, but someone beat him to it.

He didn't see the person but he heard a woman's voice yell out, "FORBIDDEN WATER STYLE! WATER VIPER TECHNIQUE!" To Sasuke's shock and surprise, a huge water based viper rose out from the ground and crashed into Enigma, crushing him to the ground with such a force he was buried into the ground at least ten feet. Then it evaporated. That's when he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, and two unknown women (Kagayoku and Amadare) running towards him and Naruto.

"Are you okay!" The younger female asked. From the sound of her voice he knew instantly it was her who had saved him and Naruto with that forbidden art. He pointed to Naruto and she immediately dropped down to his side. "You guys straighten this out, I'll go take him back to the Hokage where I can help him!"

The other woman looked into the pit made by Enigma; "He's already gone!"

The first one raised her head to the sky and let out an inhuman cry between a scream and a war cry. Sakura was about to ask what she was doing, but was soon answered when a large beast stormed out of the woods and stopped next to the woman. It resembled a female lion, but the red strips on its body made them wonder if it was tiger. The eyes of the best were also a red rosy color. It didn't really look evil or dangerous. The only thing intimidating about it was it's immense size and it's visible fangs.

With Naruto in her arms, she jumped onto the beast's back, holding onto the shinobi with one arm, and the collar of the animal with the other.

"I'm going too!" Iruka insisted. He jumped on behind her.

"Amadare let me take them instead!" The older one said.

Amadare shook her head, "No. Ame is faster than Alecto."

"But what if Enigma comes after you!"

"My attack injured him to greatly. He'll be out of our hairs for a while."

"Fine. Please, be careful."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, "You too."

Amadare gripped Ame's collar tightly, "Ame! Ride!" At the command Ame sped off into the woods at a sped none of the others had ever seen of or thought possible.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, "Sasuke are you alright?"

He snapped, "Did you not see what the freaky guy did to Naruto! Did you ask if he was okay! Get away from me!"

Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth and cast her eyes downward, why would Sasuke be so worried about Naruto? Sure, they were friends, but Sasuke never got _that _upset when she was hurt. And what were they doing in the forest together? Naruto didn't say he was going to train.

"I promise you Naruto will be just fine," Kagayoku said to Sasuke. "Amadare is the best healer alive. He's in the best care he can be in."

"Who was that man? And what did he want? I want answers!"

"And you shall have them, but now we must also head to the village." Kagayoku mad a sound very similar to the one Amadare made earlier, but a little deeper. Just like with Amadare a great best stormed out of the woods. But Hers looked different. This one had black fur, red strips, and a mane of hair, signifying he was a male. He was also a little bigger than Ame.

"That must be Alecto," Sakura guessed.

Kagayoku jumped onto it's back, "Yes, he is. This is Ame's mate."

"What...exactly are they?"

"Ligers. The offspring of a lion and tiger." (I know the ligers I described aren't like the real one's, but this is a fanfic!)

"But...I've never seen one before. Until now that is."

"There aren't too many. They're very rare. Sasuke, you ride with Kakashi, and me, you carry Sakura. Alecto isn't as fast as Ame, but I know Sakura can't keep up."

Before he climbed onto Alecto he noticed Kagayoku's headband and froze, "That's the same sign Enigma has on his head band!"

"I know full well. Come. As I have already said, when we get to the village I will explain everything."

**_Koolanimefreek: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it, and I'll keep updating._**

**_Bloodofakiller: I totally dig the name! And thanks so much for reviewing! I want to keep this thing going flow, and if you have ideas let me know!_**

**_Danjana: Thank you! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own it, I don't want it, I don't need it. If you don't know, now you know, bitch!

Rating: 'R' ( But I still have to edit the swear words because the school computer has web security. Man! )

Mage: So, how's it going? In this chapter Amadare and Kakgayoku explain to the others why they are here, where they are from, and what they want, and Kakashi and Iruka learn some interesting things about each other...

Chapter 3: Way of the Mystics

Iruka held onto Amadare's waist as tight as he possibly could. Ame moved with such swiftness he was sure that if he loosened his grip he'd be thrown off. With no effort Ame dodged trees, rocks, and jumped over creeks and gaps.

"You can loosen up you know," Amadare said kindly.

Iruka turned pink with embarrassment, "Sorry... I've just never ridden on one of these... ligers before. I didn't even know they existed."

"Well, that's no shock. These are shy creatures, and it takes time to gain they're trust. Me and Kagayoku have had Alecto and Ame since they were cubs."

"Naruto will be okay, won't he?"

She looked at his injured arm. It had started to heal, but very little. At lease there wasn't much bleeding, and he hadn't turned pale, meaning he hadn't lost a fatal amount of blood, "He'll be just fine as soon as we get him to the village. But we have to take the long way, so when we exit the woods we'll be at the back of the village where the Hokage's home is. That way, none of the villagers will see us. I doubt they take well to seeing a liger speeding down the market."

"So who are you?" Sasuke asked as they raced out of the woods.

"My name is Kagayoku. I am the Supreme Kage. I dare say you've heard of such?"

"What! No way. There's no such thing, that I'm sure of."

"It's true," Sakura said, tightening her grip on Kakashi's neck. "She told us everything!"

Sasuke doubted, "Well then, what land do you come from? Of sands? Or clouds or - "

"The land of Mystics."

He froze, "...You have to be kidding me! The land of Mystics? The place where the ultimate ninja reside? That's just a bedtime story parents tell their children. There is no such place."

Kagayoku nodded, "True. But it does exist. The proof is on my headband. You've never seen this type of headband because it's the sign of Mystics."

"But no one has ever made it to that 'land'. No one even knows its location."

"It's one of the jobs of a Hokage. I make sure uninvited and unwelcome visitors never make it to my land."

"How?"

"By any and all means."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You telling me you kill people if they get to close!"

"If you're asking me do I kill to protect my people than you are correct. I'm sure you'd like to know why two people from a distant land of elite ninja's would come here."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke a stern look, "I expect you to show a little more respect to the Supreme Kage."

Kagayoku smiled, "It is quite alright. He's only acting the same way I act to others. But back to the subject, we need Naruto."

"You what?" He said in a cold whisper. Protective instincts kicked in again.

"We need Naruto. As you know, inside of him resides the sacred fox spirit."

"Fox spirit? I thought it was a demon?"

"You are gravely mistaken. I will tell you the story as soon as we get back to the Hokage."

When Sasuke and the others made it to the Hokage's home, Amadare had already begun tending to Naruto, who laid on a futon in the Hokage's room. Sasuke went over to him, "Are you alright?"

The blond smiled, "I'm just fine. Amadare stitched my arm up for me, and she made me a big bowl of ramen! Did you know ramen is her favorite food too?"

Sasuke looked at Amadare who at the moment had her head buried in a bowl of pork ramen, "Thank you for helping us. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," She said in between bites. Sakura looked at how Naruto and Sasuke interacted. It was more than just friendship going on, she had a feeling. He kept asking Naruto if he was okay, and if he needed anything, or wanted some more ramen. Kagayoku walked in after taking Alecto into another room with Ame. The Hokage, Iruka and Kakashi soon followed. "I've already told Naruto everything. Kakashi and Iruka know, and of course the Hokage does. Sakura knows as well, so that just leaves you Sasuke."

He sweat dropped, "How is it, I'm the first to almost get shanked, but the last to know the reason why?"

"You have a good sense of humor," Kagayoku sat next to him. "I'm starting to trust you already. Amadare would you like to explain it all to him, or shall I."

Amadare nodded, "If you wish. Now, Sasuke, pay attention, I'm only saying this once. Years ago, the Supreme Hokage of our land was Grendel. He was said to be the most powerful man in the world and in fact he was. He could control the weather, and communicate with spirits, both good and evil. But soon, like many powerful men, he became obsessed with power and hungered for even more. He began to be ruthless to his own people. Killing them whenever he pleased or if he felt they were against him. One day Kyuubi, the spirit protector of my land attempted to rid our people of Grendels presence, but even with his immense power, he was no match for Grendel. Some people even suspected that Grendel sold his soul for unlimited power, but this remains unproved. Because of his defeat, Grendel then controlled Kyuubi, until Grendel decided to attack this land, and was sealed inside Naruto. Each of the six main lands has a spirit protector whose main job is to protect the land. Grendels main goal was to find a way to free Diablo, a supreme demon whose spirit was said to be sealed away in purgatory. With that demon's power he wanted to steal the powers of all the spirit protectors. But even with all his intelligence, he still never found the key to eternal life, and so died. He knew his fate and therefore he took the first born child of one of his few supporters and taught him all his secrets. No one knows exactly who this apprentice is. All is known is that his name is Theseus and found a way to revive Grendel! Theseus's power pales in comparison to his masters, and Grendel has yet to regain all of the power he lost in death, so if we have any hope in saving the world, we need Naruto. He is the key to defeating the duo. We have to free Kyuubi from Naruto and find the other five spirit protectors. Without the power of the supreme fox spirit, it can't be done. The only one who can defeat the duo is Chi, the divine six-winged phoenix. She is the spirit protector of the world. Centuries ago, after she created mankind she created the earthbound spirit protectors. If all hope was lost their was a way she could be called upon to be the last defense of the world. So...do you understand whats happening?"

Sasuke hadn't moved since Amadare started talking. Now he was frozen in shock and disbelief, "I...uh...um...are you sure?"

Amadare laughed sweetly, "Dear me, is that all you want to ask! Well, yes, we are sure. I know it all seems unbelievable, but it's true."

"So...what do we have to do?"

"Well, you, Kakashi, Sakura, and Iruka have been chosen to complete the journey with us. First we have to go to my land."

"Then what?"

"You'll know when we cross that bridge."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "So, what do you say dobe? You in or chicken?"

The blond jumped up, "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll go as well. And I'm sure Master Iruka and Master Kakashi will follow."

Kakashi closed his book he had been reading since he got there, "You bet."

Kagayoku stood and grabbed Amadare's hand; "I'm taking Amadare to her room. She's had a long journey and she gets cranky when she's tired." She smiled at the shorter female.

Amadare glared at her and said sternly, "I do not. But I am tired. By the way whats for dinner? How about ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head. 'Another Naruto,' He thought. "Master Kakashi? What makes the ninja from the land of the Mystics so powerful?"

Kakashi closed his book once again, "Well, to put it shortly, they're just better than all other ninja. They start training at the age of five."

"Five!" Sakura gasped. "I don't even know if I could read at five!"

Kakashi continued, "They also exceed other ninja in intelligence as well as skill. Mystic ninja know all the techniques for all the five other lands, including the forbidden arts. They learn the attacks of their land, which are so powerful because they use a mixture of magick and chakra. Most of their immense power comes from genetics. Ninja from that land are descendants from the very first ninja clan know as the Silenus. The Silenus tribe were said to have been spawns of the gods. Ninja from that land are pureblooded Silenian. That's why they are the most powerful ninja in the world. They could destroy all the other ninja races if they wanted to. Like Grendel. But even though they are powerful, they refuse to consider themselves above anyone."

Naruto sat in awe, "Wow, if normal Mystic ninja are that powerful, with Kagayoku being the supreme Hokage, she must be the most powerful person in the world."

"She is. She's been the Hokage of her land since she was seven."

"WHAT!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Yes. She's eighteen now. Amadare is only 16. She's been the supreme Hokage now for 11 years. She married Amadare just last year."

Naruto scratched his head, "The world can be very strange to me some times."

That night they were split up into different rooms to get some well-deserved sleep. The Hokage let Naruto have his room, and he slept in another equally large one down the hall. Kakashi and Iruka shared one room with two beds. Sakura had a room to herself, and the two foreigners also shared a bedroom. Ame and Alecto stood guard outside the house, and Sasuke offered to stand guard in Naruto's room, to make sure no other rouge ninja decided to pay them a surprise visit. This didn't sit well with Sakura.

"Do you think that guy will come back?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he stripped down to his boxers.

He watched as the blond undressed, "I hope. I would love to get my hands on the creepy, freaky fuk and a half."

Naruto crawled under the sheets of the king sized bed and sighed, "The moment I start to feel I actually belong in this village, I have to leave. Life sucks."

Sasuke chuckled, "But I suck much better."

"I'm being serious Sasuke!"

"Look, don't worry. You'll be just fine. Besides, haven't you always said you wanted to see the world? You love traveling. This is your chance."

"I know but...never mind."

"No, tell me. I hate when you do that."

"It just...well if people like that guy - "

"You mean Enigma?"

"Whom else would I be talking about! Anyway, if people like _Enigma _are after me, I'm just worried about you guys getting hurt. I don't want anyone dying because of me."

"Thinking a little bit to far ahead, don't you think? Believe me, no one is going to die on this journey. Unless we're the ones doing the killing. Alright?"

"I hope so. " He yawned and started counting ramen noodles in his head, "I really hope so."

Kakashi and Iruka sat on in the open window of their shared room.

"I never realized how beautiful this village was at night until now. I've never seen it from such a height," Iruka said.

"It is." Kakashi looked at his friend, who's eyes were focused on the view, a small smiled graced his features. It made Kakashi smile. In fact, whenever he saw Iruka smile it had the same effect on him. If the dark haired shinobi was happy, then Kakashi was happy as well. There was just something about the man that..well..enticed him. Iruka had a thing for Kakashi as well. It had started about the time they first meet and escalated from there. Kakashi could be so confusing sometimes, Iruka wasn't sure of his feelings, but highly doubted the elite felt the same.

Maybe it was Iruka's attitude, or maybe his looks, or maybe everything. 'Yeah, thats it.' Kakashi thought. 'Everything about him.'

Iruka caught Kakashi staring at him and blushed, "I - is something wrong?"

"Wh - what? Oh, oh no! Just thinking is all."

"Hey Kakashi...I know this is a very personal question but...have you ever been in love before?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry! That was such a dumb thing to ask! It's too personal! Sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay, it's just I wasn't really expecting that. No one's really asked me something like that before. But no, I don't think I've ever really fallen in love. I've lusted after people, but love? Can't say I have."

"Never? It's weird you know? In order to know if you're on love or not, you have to have been in love, and in order to have been in love, you have to know if it's love or not. Do you mind if I ask another personal question?"

Kakashi laughed, "We sound like two teenagers talking! But sure, shoot."

"Um...well..This is really embarrassing to say...but...whats your preference?"

"You mean...sexual preference?"

"Uh...heh...heh...yeah." Iruka turned scarlet. Sure, Iruka was normally cold and strict, but there was just something about Kakashi that made him act like a coy little schoolgirl.

"Well, I truly prefer men to woman. I've had more than enough experience with men." Iruka sat there, stiff as a board. He truly had expected Kakashi to say he liked woman because...well..he didn't seem like the type to be...well. Kakashi could read the shock on Iruka's face. "Whats wrong? Don't like the fact that I enjoy fuking men?"

"Oh no! Never! I'm...well...I understand. But why didn't you tell me you were gay before? I thought we were friends." He pouted playfully. He had always heard people around the workplace say how Kakashi had a new male lover for every day of the week, but he hadn't really believed it then.

"I don't label myself, labels are for clothes, not people."

"You're right. Sorry."

"Don't be. Well, there are ways you can tell if your in love or not."

"Really? How?"

"If you think about that person a lot. If you share that person's emotions and feelings, and even thoughts. If you feel safe and secure with that person. And if you just enjoy being around them. It's late. We better go to sleep."

"Yeah...yeah you're right."

Mage's Notes: Well thats all for now. What do you think? I kinda want Kakashi and Iruka to take it slow, you know? Put the puzzle together piece by piece. I plan on putting more action in this, and some Sakura hating might turn up, I'm not sure. Now don't forget, REVIEW! Until next time...stay cool, get right, and keep it gangsta! (I couldn't resist!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rating: R

Mage: Hello again! Chapter four up! Kagayoku and the others run into some troubling enemies.

Chapter 4: All aboard!

Kagayoku was the first to arise, early the next morning. The remnants of night still hadn't left the sky when. She looked down at Amadare who was curled up in a tight ball, wrapped in the blankets and sleeping soundly. She shook the girl lightly, "Amadare, time to wake. Hey, come on."

Amadare pulled her pillow over her head, "Five more minutes. Please?"

"Alright. When I finish getting ready, you're getting up." She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she prepared herself for the day. Before waking Amadare, she went to see if any of the others were awake yet. Hearing the sound of laughter coming from the room Kakashi and Iruka occupied, she opened the door.

Kakashi sat there, reading his favorite book and laughing, "Oh, good morning," He said to her when he sensed her presence. "Iruka's getting ready now."

"Would you mind waking the others? I must check on Ame and Alecto."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Amadare as well. If she refuses you can do what I do to get her to wake."

"That is?"

"Just throw a freezing pot of water on her," She said casually.

They were prepared to leave by four am that morning. It would have taken less time but Sakura took ages to pack and get ready, and the Hokage wanted to bid them farewell...with a really long lecture about courage and truth and justice and some other stuff but Kagayoku was the only one who paid attention.

"Come on already!" Naruto yelled. "We ain't got all day you know! This is a rescue mission for the world not a fashion show!" After loading the few belongings onto Ame and Alecto they were finally ready. Naruto was so excited he could barely stay still, "Is it time to go yet!"

Amadare smiled, "Glad to see you're happy! Yeah, but we have to decide the traveling arrangements. Me and Kagayoku are the fastest, so Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura can ride Ame, and Kakashi and Iruka can handle Alecto."

Naruto climbed onto Ame first and Sasuke climbed on behind him, and Sakura sat behind him She instantly wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, pressing her body against his. He cleared his throat, "Can you loosen your grip? We haven't even started moving yet."

"Remember to hang on to her collar tightly," Kagayoku reminded. "Now lets go!" As soon as Kagayoku and Amadare were of, so were the ligers.

'Those two were serious!' Sasuke thought as he watched the two females moving just as fast as the liger. 'I didn't even know ninja could learn to move that fast!' Soon the two leaped from tree to tree instead of remaining on the ground. The second time around, Iruka enjoyed the ride, no longer afraid of falling. Kakashi tightened his grip around the ninja's waist, pulling Iruka's body flush against his own. Iruka's cheeks became a light, pretty, pink color. Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing. He smiled to himself.

He held on even tighter, and Iruka let out a squeaky gasped.

"You okay?" He whispered to Iruka.

"Oh! I - I'm fine! Nothing wrong with me!"

"Are you sure? You're all pink. Do you fell unwell?" Iruka shivered as Kakashi's warm breath tickled his ear.

'Quite the contrary,' He thought but instead said, "It's just I'm worried that we...uh...might fall off or something. Yeah, that's all!"

Kakashi loved making Iruka blush, "Oh, really? Well maybe you should hold onto the collar. Here let me help." He placed his hands on top of Iruka's, and made him tighten his grip on the collar. "That better?"

"Iruka?"

"Huh...Oh, yeah, that's...better. Thank you."

"If you want, I could sit up front and you could hang onto to me. As tight as you need to."

'Oh god, I know I'm blushing,' He thought, with a bit of shame. "...No, it's alright, I'm good."

"Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked Kagayoku.

"To the Konohagakure village pier. There, a boat will be waiting for us. It'll take us to the land of Mystics. That's why I wanted us to leave so early. By the time the villagers come to the pier, we'll be gone."

"But what about Incoming ships. They'll notice the boat, and might even follow it!"

She smiled, "That's been taken care of. After we board Amadare will put an invisibility charm on it. How do you think we got here undetected?"

"Oh! I see! It must be so cool to be a ninja mystic."

"It has its ups and downs, but then again, everything does." Suddenly Alecto and Ame came to a halt, "What's wrong?" They darted their heads from left to right as if searching for something. "What is it? You hear someone?"

When they assumed a battle stance Amadare was certain, "Someone's been following us!"

"To true!" The owner of the unfamiliar voice leaped down from the tree, landing in front of Kagayoku. Oddly enough, this one was a female. And she wasn't alone. Another female landed right beside her.

The first had short black hair and amber eyes. The other, back length brown hair, blue eyes. From the

Sign on their headbands; they knew the red head came from the land of Mystics, and the other from the land of sand.

"Who are you!" Kagayoku placed her hand on her shuriken holster. "And why have you been following us?"

The red head placed a hand on her hip, "That doesn't concern you! You know why we're here, and what we want. As soon as we kill the boy, we'll be on our way."

"You are not getting Naruto! You're wasting your time!"

'Crap!' Sasuke thought. He tightened his grip on Naruto's waist.

But the blond wanted to get in on the action, "Won't you go fuck yourselves!" He yelled, giving them the finger. "Ugly broads!" They were far from ugly, not like he cared.

"Silence!" Kagayoku hissed at Naruto. "Not another word from you! And don't you dare get down from there and try to fight!" Kakashi and Iruka were about to jump down from Alecto and help if need be, but she stopped them, "No! I can take care of them myself. Amadare, I want you to take them to pier. I'll meet you there. I promise."

"WHAT!" Amadare shrieked. "NO! I've never abandoned you in battle and I won't now! I'm fighting to!"

"No. You have to get Naruto out of here! You know what people who work for Theseus are capable of! Go!

"I - "

"As honored wife it is your duty to follow orders! Do as I say!"

She hesitated and then ran off at top speed, the ligers following behind her. Kagayoku watched until they were gone, "If you wanted Naruto so bad, why didn't you follow them?"

The red head shrugged, "There is no need, as soon as I'm through with you, getting rid of your little friends will be a piece of cake. Especially that cute one. What was her name? Oh yes, Amadare, the honored wife." She laughed. "Believe me, she won't have much honor once I'm done with her!"

"You better not even think of touching her! I'll kill you!" With speed unmatched she threw six shuriken at the duo. One hit the red head in the arm and the brunet in the leg.

"You'll pay for that!" The red head shrieked.

Kagayoku smiled smugly, "I'm counting on it!"

"Well, before we start I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Anna. And this is Hana."

Hana smiled, "Are you prepared to die? Or do you have any last words?"

Kagayoku glared at her, "I liked you better when you _didn't _talk."

"And I'll like you better dead! WATER STYLE! DRAGON MISSILE!" Water flooded the area where they stood; the waves took the shape of a huge water dragon. It swept Kagayoku off her feet and slammed her into a few trees. The trees were broken in half from the force of her impact. Finally it slammed her into the ground and evaporated.

Kagayoku lay motionless on the ground.

"I knew that even she couldn't stand up to that!" Hana said proudly.

"And she's supposed to be the Supreme Hokage."

"Now that we're done with practice, lets really fight!" Kagayoku yelled, sitting idly on a tree branch.

Anna looked from the Kagayoku on the ground, to the one in the tree, "How the hell did you - "

Kagayoku snapped her fingers and the doppelganger on the ground disappeared, "You've been talking to my doppelganger this whole time!"

"But----how? I never even saw you - "

"You should know that ninja mystic are known for their speed! Did you really think a weak attack like that would have injured me anyway? Ha!"

"Weak! That was my strongest attack!" Hana defended herself.

"Let me show you how it's done. WATER STYLE! SUPREME DRAGON MISSILE!" Kagayoku's wave was ten times as big as Hana's and the dragon leered above them, before crashing down with such a force, It blood spattered from both Hana and Anna's mouth. The two stood up and wiped the blood away from their mouths.

Anna spat out her mouthful of blood onto the ground, "Damn you!"

"I'll make a deal with you. Tell me where Theseus's hiding place is and I'll let you live!"

"Just kill us and get it over with. We'll never tell."

* * *

"Exactly what does his training include?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Mainly torture. He pushes them to their very limits, to an inch of their life."

"They don't do that in your land? How do they normally train you guys?"

"The same way they train you. A lot of our power comes from our genetics. One cannot become a ninja mystic, they must be born. And we never attempt to reach our full power, for fear of becoming consumed by power and greed."

"You...come from a very strange race of people..."

She smiled, "Thank you!"

"If Theseus has all these people who work for him, why did he wait until now to start coming after Naruto now?"

"Because he didn't know. As soon as we found out, one of our comrades betrayed us and gave the information to Theseus. That bastard Enigma. Theseus puts all his allies through a series of secret test to see how trust worthy they are. He does this before he trains them. His allies would rather face death than tell us where he is hiding."

"So you have no clue at all?"

"Kagayoku thinks there is a possibility that it's on a different realm from our world."

"A different realm! The more you talk, the stranger it seems."

"Really. There it is! The boat!"

A little farther off in the distance, you could see the pier, and one lone ship. Even at that distance, you could imagine how huge the ship was.

"I didn't know a ship could be that big!" Naruto said in awe. A group 12 of people stood in front of the ramp leading onto the ship. Two of them were little girls. One looked to be about six and the other at least four. They greatly resembled the woman they stood next to. A tall female with black hair and hazel green eyes. Amadare ran up to her and spoke franticly, "Mother! Is Kagayoku here!"

The woman shook her head, "No. She was supposed to be coming with you, wasn't she?" Amadare told her the story of what happened and how Kagayoku ordered her to take them and leave. "Don't worry." She tried to comfort Amadare, "I know she'll be here soon. Go inside and wait there. You must be tired."

"But - "

"No buts. Now go." The woman was soft spoken, but had sternness about her persona. She turned to Naruto and the others who had already jumped off the ligers. "You must be Naruto!" She said to the blond smiling. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Naruto smiled nervously, "Hello. Are you Amadare's mother?""

"No, but she's like a daughter to me. I'm Kagayoku's mother. And those are her sisters." She pointed to the two little girls. "Hato and Hane." She pointed to the youngest and then the oldest. "And my name is Daiya. I'm actually Amadare's mother - in - law."

"They're very pretty. How old are they?"

"Four and seven. Come. You all must be tired." As they walked toward the ramp the rest of the people except the two girls and the woman, bowed before them.

Naruto scratched his head, "Um...Did they drop something?"

The woman laughed, "Oh no. These are the servants for the ship. They know who you are the vessel for our spirit protector. They are showing you the proper respect."

Naruto sighed and thought, 'Just when I was sure things couldn't get any weirder.'

* * *

"Holy shit on rye!" The ninja yelled as they looked around the inside of the boat. Upon entering the ship there was a large, comfortable looking white couch to their right. To their left, there was an even larger white marble fireplace with gold carvings of angels on the sides and mantle. In the middle of the room, there sat a large rectangular table made from cherry wood, complete with enough high backed, fashionable chairs to seat them all. Large crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling and the floor was of highly polished oak wood. The room was ridiculously large, but beautiful all the same. On another side of the room, stairs led up to the higher decks, which held the bedrooms, bathrooms, library, artillery room, swimming pool, servants' quarters, and more.

Naruto whistled, "This is like a floating mansion! Even Sasuke's house isn't this big?"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, "How would you know what Sasuke's house looks like!"

"Uh...you know...um...woman's intuition...heh...hee..."

"In case you haven't noticed...you just so happen to be a man."

"Oh, right. Forgot that. I hate when that happens." The others couldn't help but laugh.

"You're funny!" Hane said to him. Two pigtails held her long black hair together, and her green eyes were alight with joy. Hato looked very much like her, except her eyes were hazel, like her mothers.

Suddenly she and Hato began jumping up and down screaming, "Mommy! Sister is back! Kagayoku!" The others spun around and sure enough they saw the blood covered supreme shadow running towards the boat. Hearing the excited screams of the two little girls, Amadare ran down the stairs, curious as to why they were suddenly so happy. Upon seeing Kagayoku, she too began jumping up and down with glee along with the two girls.

'These guys really have to switch to decafe,' Sasuke thought. 'As a matter of fact, just give up coffee all together.'

When Kagayoku boarded the ship, the servants boarded as well, locked the entrance door, and each went off to their respective post.

"Big sister!" Hato, Hane, and Amadare were about to jump on her when she stopped them.

"No, no! No hugs until I'm cleaned up!"

"What happened?" Hane asked. "It looks like you had to disembowel an enemy. I take it that's what you did?" Her playful, child - like, girlish attitude disappeared for the moment and she sounded like a much older female.

Kagayoku nodded, "Yes, I did. And you know the importance of it, don't you."

"Of course." She switched back, "We were so worried! Why did you make Amadare leave without you?"

Kakashi explained to the wide-eyed, clueless, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "Ninja mystic are also known for their multiple personalities. Especially the children. Normally gentle and loving, during training, battle, and other times, they expose they're true knowledge of who they are, what they are, and what they're capable of."

Iruka shook his head and threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "I give up. I'm never going to understand ninja mystics. Never."

Kagayoku smiled as Amadare led her upstairs to the bathroom, "Come on. We aren't that hard to understand. Sure we are strange and very different from humans altogether, but underneath it all we're just like you."

'I find that very hard to believe,' Sakura thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Screw you all! Oh, and no, I don't own it.

Rating: M

Mage: So, I'm not really sure how this story is turning out, I mean, this is my first one and all. I hope I'm doing a good enough job, but anyways. In this chapter Naruto makes a confession to Sasuke. This leads to some interesting results...!

Chapter 5: What you don't know can hurt you

While Amadare placed an invisibility charm onto the ship, Kagayoku showed them around and assigned them each a bedroom of their own. The ship had begun to sail just in time to miss the morning rush hour at the pier. Plenty of ships sailed toward them and past them without even knowing it.

"So who's in control of this ship anyway?" Iruka asked as they made their way back to the first deck.

Kagayoku sat down on the couch, "The servants. They take turns. I would do it, but my mother says I have this unhealthy need for speed, and I might crash into something."

"That's because you would!" Amadare and Daiya said as one.

"You two just don't have enough faith in me," She said in mock sadness.

Little Hato jumped onto the couch and crawled into Kagayoku's lap, "I have faith in you big sister."

"Awwww! Thank you little one."

"What would you all like for breakfast?" Kagayoku asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto and Amadare yelled.

"Other than ramen."

"I'll go inform the cooks." Daiya walked through the swinging door that led to the grand kitchen. The kitchen was large enough to cook for an army.

While they waited, Kagayoku and Amadare played with Hane and Hato, Kakashi kept his eye on his book, and Iruka kept his eye on Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto were arguing about a song, and Sasuke just looked around the room. A picture on the mantle caught his eye and walked over to investigate it. It was a photograph of a family. A very large family.

They all stood in front of a large beautiful house, and twelve of the children were boys, all standing in various poses and smiling. A little girl, who looked to be no more than four, sat on the shoulders of who Sasuke assumed to be the father. He had black hair and green eyes, and half of the boys looked very much like him. The mother had blue hair and lavender eyes. She was very beautiful. The little girl had Blue-black hair and violet eyes, and smiled widely. The mother and daughter wore matching kimonos and matching ribbons decorated their hair. The men were dressed in equally impressive and obviously expensive attire.

'This must be a picture of Amadare's family.' He thought.

"Hey Amadare," He called out, turning around.

She halted her play with the little girl, "Yes?"

He showed her the picture, "Is this a photo of you and your family?"

She smiled, but Sasuke swore he saw sadness in her eyes, "Yes. That's when I was four. Those are my parents and all twelve of my brothers. I'm going to go check on mom and the cooks." She got up and left.

"Did...I say something wrong?"

Daiya walked out a few moments later and sat down. "She's upset, isn't she?" Kagayoku asked as her.

Daiya nodded, "She'll be fine."

"Was it because of the picture?" Sasuke asked.

"Come. Sit down and I will explain everything." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Kakashi put his book away and all of them listened intently.

Daiya sighed, "Amadare has a...very troubled past to say the least. She...lost her entire family at the age of four. I knew them well; they were like family to me. Amadare's mother, Kaori, was a beautiful woman. And her father, Hinode, was very handsome. They had been in love nearly their whole life and married. They both loved children very much. She had their first child, a boy, and one year later. Soon they had twelve children. All boys. They loved their children dearly, and the boys loved their parents. But what they all really wanted, more than anything, was a little girl. Kaori had always dreamed of passing down her knowledge of medicine to a daughter, Hinode wanted to walk a daughter down the aisle one day, and the boys wanted someone they'd be able to look after. One day, there prays were finally answered, and Kaori finally gave birth to a little girl. She was as precious and fragile as a raindrop, so that's why they named her Amadare. From the moment they saw her, they knew she would grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the village. They all adored her. She was everything to them, and the boys were more overprotective of her than their parents. They wouldn't even let visitors touch her! Kagayoku and I had to wash our hands ten times before her brothers decided it was okay to let us see her. So, overall she lived a privileged life. Her mother was the best Healer in all the lands; her father and brothers were elite shinobi hunters. They lived in a big house atop a large hill that overlooked the ocean. For a time, all was well."

"So..what happened?" Iruka asked.

"You know the story of Grendel I daresay?"

"Yes."

"Well, he caught wind that her family and many others were plotting against him. Late one night he raided the homes of all those involved. Including hers. There was no way they could have escaped so they did the only thing they could. They fought him. The next day, villagers went to the houses attacked to search for survivors. No one was found alive until they went to Amadare's home. They found her lying motionless in a pool of her families' blood. The mutilated remains of her parents and all her brothers lay all around her. Heads, torsos, legs; it looked like the poor people were ripped apart. That day I took her home with me and raised her. She grew up to be everything her parents hoped for. Not only the most beautiful woman in the village, but like her mother, the most skilled healer, and like her beloved brothers and father, one of the best ninja. Yet she still hasn't forgot what happened, and sometimes she has horrible flashbacks of that night. No one knows exactly why he let her live. Some say even he wasn't heartless enough to kill the innocent girl. Others say it was her beauty that saved her."

Sakura shook her head, "That's horrible! How could someone do something like that?"

"But things did get better for her. With the help of my daughter."

Kagayoku smiled, "When she first came to live here, she was so withdrawn. I never saw her smile, and she always had a broken look on her face, like she'd never be happy again. I was taken with her from day one, but at first she just sort of ignored me, or kept her distance. But she soon began to open up after a few months and we became best friends. And so that's how it began."

Kakashi shook his head, "She must be very strong. With the way she acts, so happy and care free, one wouldn't even know something like that happened."

"She doesn't let anything keep her down." Kagayoku stood, "I'm going to go check on her."

Naruto stood as well and headed to the stairway.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I just need some air is all."

* * *

Naruto stood on the top deck, leaning on the wood railings and looking out to sea. There was no sight of land either in front, behind or anywhere else. Just the beautiful endless sea, that sparkled in the morning sun, as if containing thousands of tiny diamonds. The wind was cool and quick, making his already messy hair even messier. He sighed. Just like the ship, his life was moving faster than he could comprehend. One moment he was just a normal teenager, trying to be the best, trying to fit in. The next he was the worlds only hope of survival.

All he really wanted was to just go back to his village, and pretend this never happened. But he knew that wasn't possible.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice rang out.

He turned around to see the dark haired shinobi standing behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"Worried. You seemed like something was bothering you, and I want to know what is?"

"Nothing's wrong," Naruto said trying to turn away, but Sasuke turned his face back gently.

"Something _is_ wrong, and I want to know."

"What's bothering me is that you don't know."

"Then tell me."

"You don't know me. You fell in love with the fake Naruto. Not the real me. The one who played the fool just to feel a sense of belonging."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke had never heard him speak with such emotion.

"This! The way I am! The way I act! None of it is real! It's just a front. It's fake. I've always been afraid that if anyone were to know the real me...what I'm really like...I'll end up pushing the one's who care about me away. I'm afraid you won't love the person I'm really am." Naruto hung his head low.

Sasuke cupped the blonds face in his eyes, forcing him to keep eye contact, "Listen to me Naruto. I made a promise to you and I meant it. I am always going to love you, no matter what. There is nothing that will ever change that. I love you too much to ever leave you. My heart couldn't bear it."

Naruto's eyes flooded with unshed tears, "You...you mean it?"

Sasuke kissed him. It was a demanding or rough kiss. Just a chaste kiss to let him know he loved him. Naruto couldn't hold back the tears. He never believed anyone could ever love him so much.

Naruto hugged him, "Would you like to know the real me?"

"Yeah. Lets start from the beginning." He pulled back and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sauke. My goal is to one day get my revenge, become the honored husband of an Hokage, and with your - I mean, his help, restore my clan to it's original glory. I like drawing and training. I dislike Sakura. My hobbies are training and fighting."

Naruto laughed and shook Sasuke's outstretched hand, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My goal is to one

Day be the Hokage, and find a decent man to someday marry, and help restore the Uchiha clan. I like reading and cooking, and I'm a lot smarter that I act. I dislike Grendel. My hobbies are training, cooking and eating. Hey, you forgot to tell me your dreams!"

"My dream," Sasuke said in a low sensual voice. "Is to get you in my bed as soon as possible."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll do no such thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Sasuke nipped Naruto's neck and collarbone, before working his way back to the blond's lips. They pulled away when someone cleared their throat. Turning around they saw Kakashi and Iruka standing there.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" Naruto said. "What are you doing here!"

"We were looking for you guys to let you know Breakfast was ready," Kakashi answered. "But seeing as you two are a little busy..." He chuckled.

Iruka couldn't hide his shock, "Exactly how long have you two...been...well...doing this?"

Sasuke counted the time in his head, "A little over two years."

"WHAT! And you told no one! I thought you hated each other!" Iruka pouted and and went into his chibi form and pulled Kakashi's sleeve cutely, "Kakashi, why don't they hate each other?"

Kakashi pet the chibi Iruka on the head before he became normal again, "Naruto is growing up. It's time we set him free dear friend," He couldn't help but laugh at the look that crossed Iruka's face.

Iruka shook his head, "But he's to young to carry on a secret relationship! What if turns out like Romeo and Juliet! He's still a child."

Kakashi smiled "Maybe to you he's still a child, But to everyone else he is a young man. Let him be. Can you not accept his happiness?"

"Fine," He walked up to Sasuke. "Just promise you won't hurt him alright?"

"I won't," Sasuke promised.

Iruka gave him an evil look and mysteriously the flames of hell flared up around him, "Because if you do I shall drag into the depths of hell and watch in amusement as hungry demons fest upon you rotting flesh." Everyone blinked stupidly.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Yes sir!"

Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the collar and dragged him away, "I'll tell the others you are busy. You two might want to do that somewhere private. Oh and by the way, where did you learn that cool fire trick?"

* * *

Taking Kakashi up on his offer the two headed to Sasuke room. Unbuttoning each other's cloths along the way, staying connected by the lips the whole time. Once inside his room Sasuke pushed Naruto against the door, removing their clothing and throwing them on the floor.

"Are you...sure you...want to...do this?" Sasuke asked between kisses.

"Yeah." Naruto was the first to be relived of all his clothing and Sasuke dropped him onto the soft, oversized canopy bed. He crawled in after him, and shut the black curtains around the bed.

He looked at the naked blond lying on the bed. Naruto's skin had taken on the rosy glow of arousal, his breathing had changed, and his legs were half open, as if inviting Sasuke in. Naruto opened his shuteye lids and looked at Sasuke, wondering what he was waiting for. Getting the idea the raven-haired ninja smiled and removed his final piece of clothing. Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers over his own arousal and smiled at Naruto, "You were waiting for this, I assume."

Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke's arousal swelled even larger, "Your assumption is correct."

Sasuke climbed above him, spreading the blond's legs wider and settled himself in between them, "Then you shall wait no longer..."

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed hours later, as they both came one final time. He wasn't sure how many times he had come. He lost count at six. Sasuke collapsed on top of him, placing delicate kisses onto the blond's neck as they moaned, still coming down from their orgasmic high. When his breathing finally slowed, he rolled onto his back and pulled Naruto onto him.

Naruto sighed happily as he pillowed his head on Sasuke's chest, "Had I known it would feel this good, I wouldn't have waited so long."

Sasuke smiled, "Well, now you know. I will definitely make this one of my top priorities."

"Making what your top priority."

"Keeping you properly fucked, my love."

Naruto raised his head slightly to look at him and grinned, "Why thank you. I'm sure there is much you need to teach me."

"I think you know all you need," He chuckled. "Though you could use a little work on one aspect."

"And that is?"

"One word: Oral."

"What? I thought I was pretty good at it?"

"That's just it. You're to good at it. I came to fast."

"Well, that's your fault." He smiled broadly.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

Sasuke gave him a smug grin, "I am something to smile about, aren't I?"

"Now, look who's getting full of themselves!"

"You had no problems when I filled you. Over and over again."

"You speak like such a hentai."

"But you love me for it."

"Quiet, hentai."

Sasuke fained sadness, "So is that my name now? Only a few minutes ago it was 'Oh please don't stop!' now it's hentai! I feel so used!"

"Shut up. You know I love you. And even if you are a hentai, you're my hentai, and you're all mine to love."

"And you're all mine." He kissed Naruto's cheek and prepared to get out of bed.

Naruto yawned, "We're you going?"

"Downstairs. Of we're gone to long, they'll start to wonder. Well, not Kakashi and Iruka."

"But I don't want to go," He pouted. "I'm exhausted!"

"I know, but I promise I'll come into your room tonight."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

It was 2:00pm when Sasuke finally returned to the first deck. The others were sitting in different area's, all in various stages of relaxation. Kakashi had let Iruka read his 'make out paradise' and those two sat together reading, as a faint blush painted Iruka's cheeks. Hato sat on the carpet, watching her mother knit. Hato and Amadare were practicing Calligraphy, while Kagayoku looked on, correcting them when necessary. Sakura listened to a radio, singing along to a song Sasuke hated, and the ligers were nowhere in sight.

He casually took a seat on the couch next to Daiya. She looked up from her work and smiled at him, "Where were you? You missed breakfast and lunch."

Amadare placed her quill down, "Yeah, I wanted Naruto to taste the new hybrid ramen I made. I call it 'Hamturken'. A mixture of ramen, ham, turkey and chicken. It taste great."

"I got into another argument with Naruto," He lied with a straight face. "We both went to our rooms to cool off. He probably fell asleep." He stifled a yawn, trying to hide his tiredness.

"He must be really mad if he missed two meals in one day," Sakura commented, smiling at him.

'Screw you,' He thought to himself.

Kakashi and Iruka gave him a knowing look, before turning back to the book. Since Naruto wasn't there to bother her, she thought she should try her luck on asking Sasuke out. Again. "Hey Sasuke?" She called.

By now he had picked up a note pad and pen and began drawing to pass the time, "Hmm?"

"Well, Amadare told me about all the we could do once we make it to their land so I was wondering..."

"Nope. No thank you."

She sighed. She was getting sick of this. She couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't ever want to go out with her. She had matured over the years and looked rather pretty and she didn't know why he didn't even take notice. Even Naruto stopped flirting with her. She was just about to look away when something around Sasuke's neck caught her eye.

She looked at it and nearly fainted. 'That's the same exact chain Naruto has around his neck! Why would they be wearing matching chains? They could have gotten them from different people, but still that would mean Sasuke is dating someone else!' This revelation made her angrier than it did upset. She stormed from her seat and walked over to him.

He looked at her anger-lined face, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Who is it!" She yelled. Now all eyes were on them.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Her eyes focused on his neck and he looked down. There, his chain was displayed outside his shirt. He had forgotten to tuck it away when he redressed. 'Fuck! Oh well, Iruka was right. I should just tell the truth. It's not fair to keep it from her anyway.'

She glared at him, "So! Who is it!"

Sasuke put down his drawing pad and pen, "Sakura. Look, you've been a really good friend to me, and for that I thank you. But...I just don't feel the same way for you, as you feel for me. And though you may think so, no matter how hard you try, you can't make someone fall in love with you. You're a really great person. Smart, strong, and dependable. There are men out there who would kill just to have someone like you."

Angry tears rolled down her cheeks, "So why not you!"

"Because. I've never really found woman...sexually attractive. So - "

"You're gay!"

"Yes. I am."

"Isn't it obvious!" Amadare yelled out, then slapped her hands over her mouth when the others looked at her, "That slipped out...I swear to god, that slipped out."

"How long have you known!"

"For a long time."

"So for all these years you let me believe I had a chance with you and you've known you were gay! You son of a bitch!"

He sighed, "I never made you believe that! If anything I tried to act as if you didn't exist, but you're such a nag, that's impossible!"

"Who is it!"

Sasuke pondered over whether he should tell her or not, but since he had gone this far, "It's...Naruto."

She clapped her hands over her mouth and let out an angered yell, "Why! Why him! You said it yourself! He's a worthless screw up! No one could ever want him!"

"What the hell did you just call him!" Iruka yelled at her, standing from his seat. Kakashi pulled him back down and motioned for him to be quiet.

At that moment Naruto ran down the stairs, smiling, "Hey you...guys?" He looked at the from Sakura to Sasuke, and the others who seemed to be frozen to their seats in shock, "Did I miss something?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No.

Rating: R

Mage: The sex scences will get better with time, I promise!

Chapter 6: Shadow nymph rampage!

Sakura glared daggers at him, "How could you Naruto! How could you do this to me!"

He didn't know what was going on. He walked towards her, "Do what? What happened?"

She slapped him as hard as she could, and Sasuke jumped up to push her away. She didn't care. All she wanted now was to kill Naruto. Make him hurt, and feel the pain she felt right now. For years she spent her time trying to get Sasuke to notice her, to want her, to love her. But now, all that was just a waste. He wanted Naruto.

"You don't deserve Sasuke!" She screamed at him.

Naruto paused for a moment before realization hit him. Realization turned to hurt, and that turned to rage, "And why don't I!"

"Because I do! Don't you get it? I'm better than you! I'm smarter, and...I'm just better than you! You have always ruined my happiness! Always!"

"Do you know what it's like to isolated, alone, lonely and afraid?"

"What?"

"You talk as if you know everything. As if you've been down every road, seen every hardship, felt every hurt. But you haven't. The hurt you feel now is nothing compared to what I have felt my whole life. Ive been shunned, hated and abused since my birth. Sasuke understands that, and I understand what he has been through. We've helped each other through the roughest of times, and we've been rivals. Along the way we fell love somehow, someway. I love him, more than anything, and I'm sorry if thats hurts you, but it's the truth. How dare you say I don't deserve him! You think you're the only person who wants to be happy! I'm not perfect, and neither are you. Who are you to decide who deserves what?"

"Why couldn't you have just told me the truth earlier? Why lie about it?"

"We didn't want to hurt you."

"Well it's to late for that! I hate you! I hate you both! Especially you Naruto! I wish you would just...just...DIE!"

Naruto nodded and his voice shook as he spook, like he might cry at any moment, "I don't blame you for saying that. If you never spoke to me again it wouldn't be enough to ease the pain I caused you, and I really am sorry." He ran back up the stairs without looking back. Glareing at her, Sasuke followed him.

"Sakura," Kakashi began. "Can't you see that they belong together? They've gone through most of the same things, and they know the pain of each others past better than anyone. It isn't lust, it's love."

"So you're trying to say that I just lusted after Sasuke!" Sakura asked.

"Well...yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Iruka stood up, still pissed about what she said to Naruto, "Listen here you little piece of trash, I don't know where you get off talking to Naruto like that, but it better not happen again! That boy has been your friend and looked after you for years! And for you to say such things is unforgiveable. You got so much mouth, say that shit to me! I don't give a fuck! I may be gay but my hands is bisexual, I'll smack anybody who want it! That includes you , who want some! I say who wants some, dammit!- " Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth again and sat him down.

Amadare cleared her throat, "Forgive my intrusion, but I feel that you really should forgive them. Think of all the good times you guys have had together. Even though they are together, are you willing to throw away that type of friendship?"

Sakura sat down and sighed, "Sasuke, I can forgive, but not Naruto. Not that bastard!

"But Sakura - "

"No! He always ruins everything for me! I've been trying to get Sasuke to fall in love with me since...forever! If Naruto were dead this wouldn't have happened."

"Sweetie...if Sasuke's gay, you can't change that."

"I hate Naruto...I wish him nothing but pain for the rest of his life!"

Iruka jumped up, "Listen here you little b - " Kakashi put a hand over his mouth and forced him to sit back down. Sakura stormed out of the room in tears.

"I hope she'll be okay," Kagayoku said.

Amadare sighed, "I know she'll be fine. I'm worried about how Naruto will be..."

* * *

"Naruto, open up! Please?" Sasuke yelled as he banged on the locked door. Naruto had shut himself in his room, and had no intentions of coming out anytime soon. Sasuke could hear his muffled cries and continued his efforts, "Please, open up. Look, I know you are upset, but I know she didn't mean it. She was just angry."

"You heard her!" Naruto screamed. "She wants me dead! Maybe I should do just that!"

"Naruto, I know you don't mean that. Just...just let me in. Please?" Sighing he got out of bed and unlocked the large, polished wooden door, before getting back into bed. The room looked very much like his own, except the color scheme was diffrent. Sasuke's room was mainly black and gold, while his was red and gold.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to the blond, who had his face buried in one of the many red, gold trimmed pillows, "Naruto...you okay?"

"I will be," He answered. His voice muffled by the pillow. "Just not now. Gods, I hate that bitch."

Sasuke layed down next to him, placing his hand on Naruto's head, "You know I'm here for you, right?"

He turned to lay on his cheek so he could look at Sasuke. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and the spot on his cheek where he was hit was still slighty red as well, "I know. Thank you."

"You wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah, I'm spent."

"Mind if I take one with you?"

Naruto curled on top of Sasuke, once again using his chest as a pillow, "No, not at all." Moments later he sighed sadly. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He was already near sleep.

"Is...what do you love about me?"

"What?"

"What is it you love about me? What _is there_ you love about me?"

He thought for a moment, "...I love the makings of you."

"...Come again?"

"I mean, if there was only one thing I loved about you, lets say for example, your hair. What if you changed it? Then I'd have nothing to love about you. So, I love everything about you, all of you."

He giggled, "I guess it makes sense now."

* * *

Iruka leaned on the railings of the third deck. The view really was magnificent up there. The constant sound of the boat cutting through the sea calmed him. He needed something to calm him down to keep from killing that pink haired tramp. And to think he used to think she'd grow up to be a decent young woman.

"Beautiful," Kakashi said.

Iruka turned and looked to his left to see Kakashi right next to him, also leaning on the railing, "Oh, hey Kakashi. Yeah, it is really nice. I've never seen the ocean from this point of view before."

He smiled, "I was talking about you, not the ocean."

Iruka bit his lip and turned a light pink, "Oh...um...thank you?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Quite a show the dynamic trio put on for us today, wouldn't you say? And I must say, some of the things you said were quite comical." He laughed thinking about it.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes it was." He sighed.

"Something wrong Iruka."

"...No, nothings wrong. Look, you know that coversation we had last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I - "

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Is that what this is about?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize."

"About what?"

"For asking those questions. I had no right, and that was an intrusion of privacy."

Kakashi chukcled, "Is that all! There's no need to apologize for that! If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you. You're so proper for a ninja. I find that cute."

Iruka pushed down his blush, 'God, I need to grow up!' He thought. 'All he said was that he found it cute! What the hell am I getting all worked up for! I a man, not a teenage girl! Though I could pass as one...but thats a diffrent story!'

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always wear that mask? For gods sake, you sleep in it sometimes."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh, this thing? Would you like me to remove it?"

"Well...I mean if you want to. If you feel comfortable with it on, you don't have to. I've just never seen you without it on."

Kakashi chuckled once again as he removed his mask, "No need to be so proper." He pulled his mask down and smiled. "See perfectly normal." His cheeks had a natural pastel red tint to them, and he had full lips that were a slight rosey color. His nose went perfect with his face. Not to big, and not to small. Iruka could see a scar that stopped at his cheek, but he couldn't tell where it began.

'I wonder how soft his lips really are,' He mentally smacked himself for thinking that. 'What in the fck is wrong with me! Geez!'

"Why do you wear the mask anyway?" Iruka asked, and then thought, 'Cause you sure as hell ain't ugly.'

Kakashi shrugged, "No real reason. Just used to it I guess. It's been a while since I've had this thing off. I think I'll leave it off." Iruka did a happy dance in his head. "As a matter of fact," He removed his headband off of his eye, "This is the real Kakashi. Pretty damn good, huh."

Iruka smiled, "Pretty damn cocky, huh?" This was the first time he had ever seen Kakashi's whole face before and he couldn't help but touch the scar over the his right eye. He trailed his finger down the length of it and then stopped at the cheek. He looked at Kakashi's Sharingan eye. The two eyes were so diffrent, so rare, and beautiful.

Without thinking he let his finger trace Kakashi's lips and then reality btch slapped his ass, "I - I am so sorry! I just - "

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and pressed it agaisn't his cheek, "It's alright. It feels nice."

Iruka let his thumb caress the scar again. It had a rough quality that Iruka found appealing, "Kakashi, I'm sorry. I really don't know whats gotten into me. I'm acting like mindless fool."

Kakashi pulled Iruka forward and smiled. Before Iruka knew it, Kakashi's lips were on his, his tounge lightly tapping the roof of Iruka's mouth. It happened so fast, Iruka couldn't have stopped it if he had wanted to, not like he did. Kakashi pushed him agaisn't the railing. He pulled away a bit, and ran his tongue up and down Iruka's neck, stopping to suck the skin every now and then.

"...Kakashi..." Iruka moaned. Then, once again, reality slapped the shit out of him and he roughly pushed Kakashi away, "I'm sorry! I can't...we can't...it just wouldn't be right." He ran off, leaving behind a very confused Kakashi.

* * *

Iruka walked back into the loungeing area on the first deck.

"Is something wrong?" Daiya asked him, seeing the look on his face.

He shook his head and sat down, "Nothing. Just thinking." But something was bothering him. He wanted to be with Kakashi, but if the rumors of Kakashi being gay were true, then that would mean the rumors that he used men for nothing more than sex had to be true as well. 'I don't want to be used like that,' He thought to himself. 'Not again. I won't let it happen again.'

"Tell us what troubles you," Kagayoku said, placing down her book.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems Lord Hoka - "

"Kagayoku. Just call me that. No need be formal. And by telling us whats wrong you wouldn't be burdening us. If it's a simple problem, we can think of a simple solution. If it's a complicated on, we'll to the same."

"Well...it about me and Ka - " As if on cue, Kakashi walked in and took his original seat next to Iruka, His mask and headband in place. "It's nothing! Just...just a quarrel among friends. Look, I'm feeling really tired so I'm going to go take a nap." He got up and quickly left the room.

"Mother, is it me, or is he acting rather strange?"

Daiya paused her knitting, "He is acting out of the ordinary."

'And I want to know why,' Kakashi said to himself.

Just then, a loud clashing sound echoed from the kitchen and Kagayoku leaped from her seat, "I better go check on them. I hope they didn't start a fire. Again."

* * *

Iruka collasped onto his bed and sighed. 'I have got to keep my distance from him. I'm not going to end up like those other guys. No way! I won't be used! Hmm...I love being a ninja...I can convince myself of anything.' He knew avoiding Kakashi was a lot easier said than done. They were going on this journey together, so staying away from him at all times was impossible.

'What if I act like I hate him? That would work! He'd want to keep his distance from me. No...then everyone else would want to know why I hated him, then I'd have to make up another lie. Sigh 'I could just keep quiet or - ' Before he could finish thinking through his plan, the ship jerked violently to left, causing him to fly out of bed and hit the wall. "What in the hot holy fuck was that!" He stood up and was once again thrown to the left wall. "The first time was enough!" Focusing his chakra in his feet, he headed to the others to see what the hell was going on.

Naruto and Sasuke slept peacefully, that is until they to were thrown out of the bed. Naruto hit the wall head first, and Sasuke, face first. As the ship continued to toss around violently, the loud clashing of thunder could heard.

"What the hell just happened!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Maybe it's - " He was about to hit the wall when Sasuke, who had already focused his chakra, grabbed him by the waist and pulled the boy towards him. They could still hear the heavy thunder and see flashes of the lightening. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Somethings not right. Naruto, have you focused your chakra?"

"Yeah."

"Come. Lets see whats going on."

When they didn't find any of their friends in the loungeing area, they went to the most obvious place.

"Whats going on?" Sasuke asked everyone on the top deck. It was hell just trying to see. The rain was coming down in buckt fulls, the thunder deafening, and the lightening was blinding.

"It seems like a freak storm!" Iruka yelled over the sound of rain, crashing waves, and thunder. "One minute the whether's fine, then the sky darkened and then this!" The ship continued to move in chaos, as if trying to launch every single one of them into the angry sea, "And who the hell is manuvering this damn ship!"

"All of the servants are trying to keep it under control," Amadare explained. "Sakura! Take Hane and go to the lower decks! Now!"

Sakura picked up the little girl, "What about Hato!"

Amadare looked at Hato, "It's your choice. Do you want to fight, or not?"

Hato two of her shuriken and twirled them, "I'm a Mystic! I don't fight! I kill!"

"You heard her! Sakura, go!" She did as she was told. Amadare addresed the others, "This isn't the first time this has happened."

"So whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"This is the work of Theseus. And this only happens when - " She didn't finish. In a blur of blue, something leaped out of the sea and onto her. Quickly, she reached for her Kunai blade and stabbed 'it' in the chest. It looked to be a beautiful woman, the only problem? Her skin was a dark blue, and her hair even darker. The eyes had no pupils and scales covered it's breast and torso. Dorsol fins were located on both forarms.

"What is that!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Scaled breast are not a turn on."

Amadare pushed the dead weight of the creature off of herself and stood with Kagayoku's help, "That is a shadow sea nymp. Just like there are good and evil ninja there are good and evil nymps. Shadow nymps are the bad guys. They are minions under Theseus's command. I suggest you all get a weapon and prepare to fight!"

Sasuke cocked his head, "Nymps? What in the hell...?"

"You saw what the hell just happened!" She snapped.

"That one thing caused this storm?"

Amadare took a fighting stance, and the others followed, "Nymps are like termits. When there is one - " A piercing, inhuman cry, like that of a banshee, echoed around them, "The rest aren't far behind." On cue, _hundreds _of the shadow nymphs began climbing up the sides of the ship, making their way to the top deck. "The best way to get rid of them is to kill the leader. Be careful, even the strongest of ninja have trouble fending off these creatures. They are cunning, and they have the ability to multiply at will, but they can only do that once in battle. Their weapons look like they are made of water, but they cut like blades, so be careful, and stay on guard. Everyone! Get in groups of two and don't attack until you hear the battle cry."

'This will be exciting to say the least,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back, holding shuriken and kunai blades. "Stay close to me," He gripped Naruto's hand.

"And you do the same."

Kakashi and Iruka faced each other, ready to fight at the drop of dime. Hato and Daiya stood next to each other as well. Daiya held two battle axes in front of her, they were large and looked to heavy for her to wield. Hato held a sythe connected to a long chain. 'Whoa!' Kagayoku and Amadare stood by one another. Kagayoku held an oversized shuriken in front of her, and Amadare held a slender, gold handled sword. The nymphs continued to pile onto the ship, lining themselves up in rows before Naruto and the others.

More and more nymps piled onto the ship, until finally, the creatures stood there as if waiting for something. Suddenly the nymphs moved to the side, some moving to the left and some to the right, making way for the final nymp to board. When they saw her, the ninja's gasped. She was at least seven feet tall, and by sea nymph standards she was the most beautiful, with sea green hair that stopped at her calves. Her weapon was a trident, that seemed to be made of pure water, like the other weapons of the nymphs. No two nymps looked alike, though they all wore silk, jewled cloths around their waist. The cloths were split down the middle, and the color of the scales that covered their breast and torso varied from one to the other.

The leader of the nymphs, raised her head to the sky, and let out a deep and echoing cry. At the sound of this the nymphs charged at them.

A nymph grabbed Naruto from behind, but the young ninja spun around, breaking out of the grip, and stabbed her in the chest and thought, 'Just when I think things can't get any weirder...'

Mage's Notes: Well, that was fun. The battle will continue in the next chapter, I thought it best to stop here for now. I don't know what I was thinking when I put that little scene between Kakashi and Iruka, but now you know that Kakashi was somewhat of a pimp in their village. Thats why Iruka isn't sure if he should persue his feelings for him, or try to get rid of them. Thats easier said than done, wouldn't you say? I would love to kill Sakura off now but...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothings changed.

Rating: M

Mage: I'm really trying to keep this story going strong, and I think I'm doing a good job so far, but...oh well, see you at the bottom!

Chapter 7: The battle rages on!

Each group tried desperately to reach the lead nymph, but the only way to do that would be to get past the hundreds of nymphs that protected her. Kakashi had to find out the hard way that nymphs were resistant to all magical attacks, not that anyone found that surprising. Daiya cut through the nymphs as if they were nothing. One nymph snuck behind her, and placed a dagger to her throat, and another to her gut.

Daiya sighed, "You shadow nymphs aren't fast learners are you? When are you going to learn this trick doesn't work!" With blinding speed she spun around, using one ax to cut of the creatures head, and the other to cut off the torso. "Next!"

Young Hato amazed them all, jumping on the heads of one nymph to the next, slitting each of their throats. She was so quick, the nymphs didn't have time to dodge or counterattack. "Who said there's anything wrong with being small?" She said, as she caught another nymph off guard. At one point, Daiya threw one ax so that it chopped off the heads of twelve nymphs before getting stuck in the wall at the far end of the deck. Using her other, she cut open stomachs, necks, removed arms, hands, and other limbs while making her way to where the ax was wedged. She was so into fighting, she nearly sliced Kagayoku open.

"God dammit! What the hell is your problem!" Kagayoku yelled as she ducked her mother's blow.

Daiya smiled and apologized, "Sorry sweetie!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"That's what I have my axes for!"

Kagayoku threw her Shuriken and let it work for her, "You nearly killed me!"

Daiya sliced a nymphs back open, "I thought you were a nymph!"

"Do I look like I have blue skin and scaled titties!"

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you later!"

Kagayoku's shuriken flew back to her, like a boomerang, "Oh well, back to work."

Amadare seemed to be having as much fun as Daiya and Hato. She skewered three nymphs at a time. She had a few cuts and scrapes, but so did the others. She shrieked as a dagger thrown by one of the nymphs, cut her arm. Turning around, she saw the nymph who had thrown it, smiling smugly.

"So you think it's funny!" She yelled at the nymph. It nodded. "Yeah? Well here's something funnier." She leaped over the nymphs to get to that one.

Suddenly one grabbed Amadare in a chokehold from behind, and bit into her neck, another two held each of her legs, and bit into them as well. She dropped her sword and tried to bite the hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. Just when she began to think of how undignified it would be for her to die at the hands of a shadow nymph, a loud roar rang out, and Ame and Alecto were, now on the ground, tearing the nymphs that were on her, to pieces. Amadare fell to her knees, and the two ligers nuzzled her face worriedly. "Don't worry you two. I'm fine!" She jumped up, grabbed her sword and hopped onto Ame's back. "Lets go!" Alecto ran to find Kagayoku.

Kagayoku froze when she felt a tail wrap around her waist, and then she found herself sitting on Alecto, "Alecto? What are you two - " He let out an impatient roar. He wanted to fight. "Alright! You might as well help us!" The two ligers tore crowds of nymphs to pieces, while Amadare and Kagayoku worked as well.

Kakashi didn't leave Iruka's side for a moment, and had saved him twice already. That was about to become three. A nymph threw a dagger at Iruka, who's back was turned. Kakashi saw it just in time and blocked it with his hand. The dagger dug into his palm. Iruka turned around and saw the blood, "Kakashi! Are you all right!

He pulled the dagger out and dropped it on the ground, "No worries. I'm fine. Stay on guard!"

"Oh! Right!"

Each time Sasuke attempted to attack the leader, and crowd of nymphs would attack him at once and he'd have to retreat for the moment. "I'm going to try again!" He told Naruto.

"No!" The blond said. "First we have to weaken the defenses. Then she'll have no choice put to fight back and that's when we'll have a clear shot."

"No, I have to try now! One last time he ran towards the front of the deck, aiming at the leader, who stood there, overlooking the battle. Nymphs prepared to guard her, but she raised her hand, and they stopped.

"No," She said, in a perfectly human voice. "Let him."

"So, you can talk?" He gave her a smug look.

"What does it sound like?" She looked at the other nymphs. "I wish to fight him and only him. Make sure the others stay away. Keep them busy." She smiled at Sasuke. "I like your fighting style. You have great skill for someone so young. But I would much rather fight the blond one."

"You will not touch him!"

Sasuke threw twelve shuriken at one time. Smiling smugly she raised her hand, palm facing him, and the shuriken stopped, hovering in mid air.

"Foolish boy." She made a movement with her hand, and the shuriken came right back at him at top speed. He dodged each one just as fast. He ran toward her and prepared to kick her. She pointed her trident at him and his body froze.

'What the hell is going on?' He barely had time to finish her thought when she body slammed him with such force, he could hear his ribs crack and blood spewed out of his mouth. Naruto heard his pain filled cry and turned around.

"SASUKE!" He screamed so loud that everyone heard him. Even the nymphs paused in their fighting and focused their attention on their leader. She looked at Naruto, and smiled. She stepped on his arm and Naruto heard the bone crack and break. Sasuke let out another piercing cry as she kicked him in his already broken ribs. She picked Sasuke up by his throat and threw him toward Naruto. Sasuke crashed to the ground in front of him. Kakashi and the others ran over to them. Naruto knelt down to Sasuke and placed his hand on the boy's head. He didn't move. Kakashi and the others checked on him, as Naruto stood up.

The storm had begun clearing up hours ago, but the sky was still dark and grey. The nymphs still stood in place. At the moment, no one fought. Naruto looked at the leader who stood in her same spot, smiling smugly at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING AT, YOU THIRD WORLD UGLY BITCH!" He looked at what she had done to Sasuke and he felt intense rage boil inside him. Before he knew it, a deep red aura flared up all around him, and his chakra begin to rise.

"Whats going on?" Hato asked.

Daiya looked at the smoke that billowed around the angry blond. It shifted and turned until it took the shape of, "The nine tailed spirit fox!" The head of the fox leered above them all, and the nymphs began to back away.

He wasn't sure what was happening. He had tapped into the power of the fox before, but it was never this powerful.

Naruto's eyes became cat like, and distinct marks of the fox appeared on his face as his nails extended into claws. He wanted to kill that nymph. He wanted them all dead. And he wanted it now. Not knowing what to do, the nymphs gathered together and threw their weapons at him at one time. Hundreds of blades, daggers, swords, spears, and axes came flying his way. Without him even touching them, they instead, flew into the sea. Now the only nymph with a weapon was the leader. 'Kill them,' a voice in his head said. 'Rip them, tear them limb from limb. Make them hurt, make them bleed, make them plead.' Naruto nodded.

He walked slowly toward the lead nymph, smirking as he walked.

"Mother, what is he going to do?" Hato asked.

Daiya looked on, "I've got a good guess."

Naruto stopped in front of her. He stood there for a moment, doing nothing, and then he leaped up, grabbing her by the throat and letting his claws dig deep into her neck. The blood flowed from her neck onto his hands and squeezed tighter. She let out a pained gasp, and without warning, he ripped out her throat. She fell to her knees and then to the ground. A river of blood trailed from her neck, and she struggled to breath for a few miserable moments. Naruto dug his claws into face, before ripping that off as well.

The remaining nymphs cried out as he mutilated their leader. With their leader gone, they felt they had no hope of winning. Thinking it best to retreat, that what they tried. But he had other things in mind. He went after each and every one of them, tearing them open, ripping off heads, and faces. He wanted to destroy every single one of them, as the voice in his head cheered him on. The other ninja sat there, knowing they were unable to stop him. They watched in awe, shock, and fear. Soon, the shouts of the nymphs died down, and the sound of lifeless bodies being dumped into the ocean ceased. He stood in the middle of the deck, covered head to toe in blood, but smiling. Seeing as there were no more nymphs to kill, and Amadare was already tending to Sasuke, his anger died down.

The power of the fox spirit slowly began to fade until he was Naruto again. He looked at the devastation on the top deck, and knew what happened. He would have moved and gone over to Sasuke, but before he could do anything, he was so weak and weary, he collapsed right there.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, with Kagayoku standing above him, bandaging his ribs and arm, "Where's Naruto!" He asked franticly. The only thing on his mind was making sure Naruto was all right.

Kagayoku put away her medical supplies, "He is in his room. Amadare is tending to him, yet he refuses to sleep until he knows you're all right. Tapping into that amount of power strained his body."

"I'm going to see him." He quickly pushed the sheets off of himself and stood up.

"You might want to put some clothes on." She chuckled.

He looked down and noticed he had absolutely no cloths on. He scowled, "Death to whoever did this." He grabbed his clothing from the foot of the bed and tried to put them on. With his broken arm, and four fractured ribs, it was quite a challenge.

"Here, let me help you." Kagayoku helped Sasuke, though he was reluctant to let her, he had no choice. As she helped him out, she filled him him on what Naruto had done after he was injured.

"He destroyed all those nymphs on his own!"

"Yes. Seeing you hurt that badly made him snap, and tap into the power of the fox spirit. He slaughtered every single one. It was pretty damn cool."

Sasuke hurried to Naruto's room, with Kagayoku right behind him. The door was already slightly ajar, so he walked in quietly. Amadare, and the others stood around his bed.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke asked Kagayoku before he went to see for himself.

"He's having trouble breathing, and he has a fever, but I know he'll be fine."

Sasuke walked to where Amadare stood. Naruto laid in bed, with the sheets pulled up to his bear torso, and a wet towel on his forehead. He could hear Naruto's labored breathing, and he was sweating. Sasuke held his hand and Naruto opened his eyes, "...Sasuke I should kill you - "

He shushed him, "Shhhh. I'm fine." He kissed Naruto's cheek, "Rest now. I'm here." His eye's closed before Sasuke finished speaking.

He glanced at Amadare, "He will be okay, won't he?" His voice was tight with worry.

She nodded, "All's he needs is some rest and he'll be good as new. I'm going to stay with him until he is well again."

"No, I will," Sasuke, said, smoothing Naruto's hair back gently. His eyes caught Sakura looking down at Naruto with a slight smile on her face. "Whats so fucking funny! This isn't a joke!"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Kagayoku watched as she left the room, still smiling, "Amadare, I think we should keep a close watch on her. I fear she may do something to him out of spite," She whispered. The young woman nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Amadare yelled, "Kakashi!"

He sighed and looked at his bloody hand, "I know, I know. I'll take care of it."

"Now! It'll get infected if you don't."

"Fine. I'll put some water on it and wrap it up."

"Are you out of your mind! A wound that deep - "

"I'll take care of it for him," Iruka said.

"All right." Amadare said. "I could have done it but since Kakashi thinks he knows everything, and he doesn't -"

"Come on," Iruka told Kakashi. "Lets get that thing cleaned up before you end up losing that damn hand."

"Could that really happen?" He asked Iruka naively.

'Sure it could,' Iruka thought. 'Especially if I cut the shit off for you.' He laughed to himself.

* * *

Iruka lead Kakashi into the bathroom next to his own room. The bathroom, like everything else on the ship, was large and stylish. It was wide and spacious. The tub looked more like a pool, as it was built into the ground, with three steps that lead down to it. The faucet was of gold and there were lots of small crystal bottles of perfumed bubbles, soap, oils, and salts. The shower cold have easily held six full-grown people, and had six gold showerheads. The toilet and sink were...well you get the idea. The room itself was light by ten small, crystal chandeliers. Two chairs were positioned in front of the large porcine sink. The counter top was nice and large, made of black marble and there was a mirror on the wall, above the sink.

Kakashi took a seat in one of the chairs, as Iruka searched through the cabinets, looking for a first aid kit. He bent over to look in a cabinet under the sink and Kakashi whistled. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he stood up with the found kit in his hand and sat next to him.

"Give me your hand," He told Kakashi. Iruka gently pulled of his glove, trying to be as gentle as possible. Kakashi winced slightly, "Sorry! I'll try and be more careful."

"No, it's alright."

"You shouldn't have taken that dagger," Iruka said, as he noticed a piece of the blade was still inside the wound.

"I wanted to."

He began slowly cleaning the blood off Kakashi's hand and around the wound, "You should have just let it hit me. I wouldn't have died you know. I would have been injured."

"I just didn't want to see you hurt." He winced as Iruka cleaned the wound directly.

Iruka smiled, "Thank you. I owe you one. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. It's fine."

Iruka used a pair of tweezers to try and remove the piece still buried in his hand. It was in deep, and stuck pretty good. "This might hurt." He roughly ripped out the blade, and Kakashi let out a muffled 'Oww.' The removal of the piece caused a fresh flow of blood to gush forth. Iruka held a gauze to it, trying to stunt the bleeding. He sat there, thinking about what happened between he and Kakashi earlier that day. How he wanted him, but was afraid to have him at the same time.

"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka snapped out of his trance, "Huh?...Oh! Nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"You need not worry."

"You tell me, I'll tell you what I was thinking about."

"Do I really want to know?"

"It was about you."

He sighed, "I was thinking of how stupid it was for you to take that shoot for me. But also how grateful I am. There, happy? Now what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Just thinking how good you must look naked. Wondering if you scream when you come, how good it felt kissing you, and how hard it made me when you moaned my name."

Iruka sat there blushing and in shock, not knowing whether to cut off Kakashi's hand, or rip off his clothes and...He decided against that, "Kakashi...you...I. Look, you don't even know if I'm gay or not. What makes you think I am?" Kakashi's words did have an effect on him though. He removed the gauze and washed the wound again.

"It takes one to know one. You're gay, bi, or confused. But you aren't straight."

"What makes you think that!" He said, taking offense.

"I can tell. Simple as that."

"I'll have you know, I've never had any relationship outside of friendship with a man before," He lied.

"I can tell that's not true. And even if it is, there's a first time for everything."

"Even if I was, what makes you think I would want you!"

"What makes me think you wouldn't?"

"Why are we talking about this?" He finished cleaning the wound and started to wrap it tightly.

"You've been in love before, haven't you?"

He froze, "...Of course not."

"And you've had your heart broken. You're afraid of going through that pain again, so you try not to let yourself fall for anyone, and so far it's been working. You've been fine all alone, but then I came into the picture and now you feel like your defenses are weakening and you're afraid."

That was the last straw for Iruka, "LOOK, IF YOU KNOW SO DAMN MUCH WHY DON'T YOU LET ME BE! I DON'T NEED OR WANT ANYONE! I'M FINE BEING ALONE!"

"But you don't want to be alone, do you?" He touched Iruka's cheek.

He smacked Kakashi's hand away and stood, "NO! ALRIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT - " He placed his hands over his face and sighed, "Why am I doing this? I'm out of here." He turned to leave, But Kakashi grabbed his arm, pulling him back, leaving only a few inches between their faces. "Get your hands off me!"

"Look...Iruka, I never meant to hit a nerve with you, I just...I just want to know. To understand things about you and know you better. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"Let me make it up to you."

"You c - mmphh!" Pulling down his mask, he pressed his lips to Iruka's, cutting off the rest of the brunetts sentence. Iruka made a few sounds of shock and resistance, but before he could pull away, he melted into the kiss.

Mage: Well that went o.k. Sasuke just had to be the hero. Oh well, at least Naruto save the day! And the whole thing between Kakashi and Iruka...don't know where that came from. That what happens when I write while watching Dr. Phil. God, I'm only 15! Yet I find the old guy interesting...cringe


	8. Chapter 8

Mage: To the reviewrs:

**SODESNE:** I'm really glad you like it! Do me a favor and beat Sasuke again for me! Your review made me laugh!

**KAWAIINEZIUMI:** I will not let that bitch prevail.

**BLOODOFAKILLER:** She is a bitch, it's not an act! I'll try and add more fluff.

**SHINYCRY:** Don't worry, Sakura will get her just dessets soon enough.

**KOOLANIMEFREEK:** I'm so glad you're excited! But things will get really bad for Naruto.

**MYSTICAL MOON STAR:** I will keep updating, don't worry!

Disclaimer: I do not own it, but I do own a poster of Naruto and Sasuke doing something...raunchy!

Rating: R

Chapter 8: What I never told you

Iruka ran into his room, slamming the door behind him so hard the paintings trembled on the silk - hung walls. He walked across the rich white carpet to the king sized bed and fell onto it. He layed there, with his hands behind his head, trying to figure out what just happened. He hadn't meant to scream at Kakashi like that, but he couldn't help himself. Something inside of him just seemed to snap, and he lost it. Sure, he wanted Kakashi, but being in love was just to much trouble, and their was a lot more pain then pleasure. Well...from his experience at least.

He didn't know what to do and he was confused beyound all reason. 'Sigh What am I going to do now?'

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto's breathing slowly began to improve while he slept.

Amadare placed a hand on the blonds forehead, "His fever's going down. I think it best if we wake him up so that he can eat a light meal. It may even make his fever go down completly."

Sasuke shook the sleeping boy gently, "Hey, Naruto...wake up."

Slowly he opened his eyes, "Huh? Wh - what?" He looked slighty dazed and confused for a short moment.

"You have to get up. Amadare wants you to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You have to," Amadare insisted. "Unless you get better by dinner time, you won't be able to enjoy the great feast Sakura helped prepare. It includes all of your favorite foods."

"Sakura?" He sighed. "No way. She hates me, remember?"

Amadare sat next to him, "No she dosen't sweetie. When people are mad, they say things they don't mean."

Sasuke snorted, "Didn't she say she wanted him dead? I think she knew exactly what she was saying."

She shot him a dirty look before smiling at Naruto, "Don't pay Sasuke any mind. He dosen't know what he's talking about, and if he knows whats good for him, he'll shut up before I break his other arm, and both his legs." She said this while maintaining a sweet smile and soft voice, which made them even more nervous.

Sasuke gulped loudly, "I meant to say...nevermind." Amadare could be creepy at times.

"Good boy. Silence is a virtue that saves the lives of many. Naruto, will you eat something?"

He nodded, "Okay."

"Good. I'll go get you something."

* * *

By night fall(6:00pm), everyone sat in the loungeing area together, each telling of their own experience of their battle.

"Mother almost killed me!" Kagayoku told them. "She nearly cut me in two! I ducked just in time."

"Hah!" Amadare laughed from her spot, sitting in Kagayoku's lap with her head on the older girls shoulder, "Your shuriken nearly cut my head off! Not once, not twice, but six times!"

She smiled, "Koi, I told you that thing had a mind of it's own."

"Yeah, well I almost got caught in the middle of little Hato's chain sythe," Kakashi remembered.

Hato giggled, "I was only trying to keep you on you toe's!"

"Yeah, by trying to cut open my neck."

"I thought I was going to get eaten by those awful things," Amadare cringed. Ame, who sat on one side of the couch while Alecto sat on the other, nuzzled her face, "And then Ame saved me just in time. Didn't you girl?" She rubbed Ame's head gently.

Daiya smiled, "If it wasn't for Naruto, we probably would still be fighting."

Naruto, who's fever had gone down completly and breathing was normal, laughed, "It wasn't just me. It was Kyuubi as well."

"Well, he helped us through you."

"If it wasn't for my stupidity, Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt at all," Sasuke said.

"Amen!" Amadare said clapping her hands. "Preach it brother Sasuke, preach it!" The others gave her a look, "What? It was his fault!"

Naruto shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. And I wasn't hurt, I was only weakened."

"But still. I know you. If Kyuubi hadn't intervined you would have tried to attack her anyway and she would have hurt you badly...possibly killed you." He trembled at the thought.

"Preach it like you mean it!" Amadare said.

"Naruto's stronger than that," Hato said. She liked Naruto better than the other guest.

Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you Hato."

Sasuke still felt slighty responsible, "But what if - "

"Forget about it," Naruto held his hand, "I should feel bad. If I had acted sooner, you wouldn't have four fractured ribs and a broken arm."

Sakura snorted, "Sasuke could have done it on his own. Remember all the times he has saved us?"

"Remember all the times he saved you?" Sasuke retorted bitterly.

"As long as we're all alive, thats what matters," Amadare said. "When is dinner going to be ready?" He stomach growled loud enough for all of them to hear.

Daiya looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace, "Another two or three hours."

"Oh poopie! Well, I'm going to my room. Maybe I'll sleep or read or - " Kagayoku nipped her ear and whispered something to her, "Yeah, I think I'm going to my room." She and Kagayoku raced up the stairs.

Daiya smiled, "To be young and in love."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had also gone upstairs to Sasuke's room. Naruto layed on the freshly made bed and Sasuke did the same.

"Be careful not to lay on your arm," Naruto warned him. "And don't move so much, you'll hurt your ribs."

"I'm only laying on the bed. But since we will be waiting for two hours, why don't we - "

Naruto stood up and moved away, "No! No way! You're hurt! There's no way we are going to do that!"

"But Naruto - "

"No buts!"

"Come on, koi. I won't irritate my arm, or my ribs."

"Yes you will, so no!"

Sasuke walked over to him, "I have an idea," He pulled Naruto towards the bed, sat him down and whispered, "You could sit on me. I wouldn't even have to move. My injuries will be fine, and you could come, over and over again, as many times as you wish."

Naruto closed his eyes, getting tempted by the delightful offer but he resisted, "No! I don't want you to damage anything further. No. Thats final." Naruto foldehis arms over his chest and raised his head slightly in victory.

But Sasuke wasn't about to give up so easily. He sat next to him and nipped his ear, "But think of how good it feels when I fill you, how your body quivers and trembles, when the ache between your legs dissolves through your body like liquid ecstasy. How you always scream my name at the end." He placed his hand between Naruto's legs, agaisn't his evident arousal, to prove him point.

"Sasuke...I just don't think - " He couldn't even finish his sentece. He was torn between doing what he thought was right and what Sasuke wanted. "No. A ninja is supposed to be able to resist temptation and - "

"There are only two types of temptation. Bad temptation and sexual temptation."

"You just aren't going to stop are you?" He said, trying to blame Sasuke for his giving in.

"It's to late. As hard as I am, I could fill you with rivers of come."

"Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, I fell for a hentai," He said playfully.

"A damn good one," He kissed Naruto's neck. "What do you say?"

No longer to resist any longer he smiled, "If I say yes, you have to stay still.."

"I will."

Naruto helped Sasuke out of his shirt, being careful not to hurt his splintered arm. He looked at his bandaged torso, "Are you sure - "

"Positive."

He smiled as he slowly and teasingly removed Sasuke's shorts, and boxers. "You weren't kidding about how hard you were." He said. Sasuke's length lay flat agaisn't his belly, pulsing veins feeding his arousal, streching it.

He pulled of Naruto's shirt, "See what you do to me?"

Naruto quickly discarded his own pants and tried to glare at Sasuke, "I swear you'll pay for this one day." He promised, rising to his knees, as his body reacted traitorously to Sasuke's size.

"It'll be well worth the price," He said, holding out his hand to help steady Naruto as the blond moved over him. "Well, worth the price." He urged Naruto up onto his knees, guiding him into place, his thumb holding his erection upright. Gently, Sasuke forced his erection into the blond, as Naruto slid down.

"Not so fast," Sasuke warned. Naruto only moaned as an answer. He'd get Sasuke back for this one day.

Just not now, not today.

* * *

"Hello Daiya," Iruka said as he walked back into the loungeing area. "You wouldn't have seen Kakashi by any chance, have you?"

"No, I believe him to be in his bedchamber. You are feeling better, I daresay?"

He took a seat on the couch across from her, "Much, thank you."

"Is there anything you would like?"

"...Well...you wouldn't happen to have anything that contains large amounts of alcohol would you?" He laughed slighty and was surprised to see her stand up and walk over to a large oak cabinet next to the grandfather clock.

She opened it up, "What would you like?"

"..." He was only kidding, but since she was asking..."I don't normally drink, but I've always wanted to try a cosmopolitan. The guys at my office guzzle those things like holy water."

She smiled, "Coming right up."

Sitting down, she handed him the crystal glass and smiled, "Now, tell me what troubles you."

"Huh?"

"Something is obviously bothering you. It seems every time you and Kakashi end up alone together, on of you ends up acting...strange.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed, "It's nothing serious. As a matter of fact, it's quite childish. It's nothing to get to overwhelmed about."

"You love him, do you not?"

His eyes widdened and his mouth dropped, "I - I - Of course not! I mean - No - You see it's - "

"You don't have to admit it. I can tell. With great age, comes great wisdom.

Cocking his head, he looked at her. She didn't look a day over thirty or even younger, "If you don't mind my asking, exactly how old are you?" He sipped his drink.

"I'll be fifty in three months."

Iruka spat out his drink, nearly chocking in the process, "But...when...how...what!"

"Mystics, we stop ageing after the age of thirty. The DNA of a Mystic is missing a link that allows the ageing process to continue after that age. The normal life expectancy of our land is about one hundred and forty. Our bodies do not decompose either. Pretty odd wouldn't you say?"

"..." He blinked a few times, processing the infomation. "Um...Forgive me if I sound to...disrespectful, but..."

"I already know. I come from a very strange race of people. Now back to the more pressing matter at hand, what is going on between you and Kakashi?"

He sighed, "I guess...I think I'm just...confused. I'm so, terribly confused, and it gets even worse with each encounter. One minute, I want to give him a chance, the next, I want to cut off his head and place it on a golden plate. I want to believe, that if I gave him a chance, he won't hurt me like...the other one did." He shivered, thinking about his ex - lover. He had been an elite ninja just like Kakashi, but he turned out to be a ruthless bastard.

"What did he do to you that was horrible enough to make you so afraid of love?"

"A lot. He had a problem of keeping his hands to himself..."

"So you mean, he was abusive?"

"Very. And he...well I don't really want to get into it. I really thought he cared."

"Thought who cared?" Daiya and Iruka turned around to see Kakashi standing at the foot of the stairs. Both his mask and his headband in place.

"Kakashi! What are you - " Iruka hopped agasin't hope that he hadn't herd anything.

"I just got here. I was looking for Sakura to see if she decided to forgive Naruto. She told me that she would never forgive worthless trash like that. Oh, and that she still loved Sasuke, and he will be hers. Bitch is crazy if you ask me."

Iruka stood up, wanting to kick down the whore's door, and rip off her neck. He took a few deep breaths and headed to the grand kitchen. He really needed something to calm him down.

Iruka walked into the kitchen and sighed. He had never felt so stressed out in all his life. Pulling out the ribbon that held together his high ponytail, he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Grabbing a few strands a bringing it to his face he looked at it, 'About time for another cut I suppose. I definatly have to wash it tonight.' He smiled and streched. After a nice cup of tea and a hot shower, he was sure he'd at least feel a little better. He looked through the many cabinets, searching for a simple, old fashioned tea pot, but all he could find was intricately designed, and expensive looking ones. Feeling frustrated, he thought about skipping the tea and getting right to the shower when Kakashi walked in, "Daiya said use whatever pot you like. And there are china cups in the third cabinet to the left. She said choose any color."

He flashed his trademark smile, "Thank you. Since you're here...would you like a cup?"

Shrugging he took a seat at one of the islands in the middle of the room, "Sure. Um...Iruka."

Iruka set a water filled pot onto the lit stove, "Yes?"

"...I heard what you and Daiya were talking about. Not all of it, just the part about 'the other one'"

Slamming the pot down angrily, he turned to face Kakashi, "So you're saying you were listening in on us!" His hands were balled up into fist while his hair shook as he trembled with anger.

"No, no, nothing like that! I just overheard. I swear to you it wasn't on purpose."

He looked down, "So...what do you know?"

"He was a bastard. He didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated."

He snorted as he retrieved the cups, "And what way is that?"

"With dignity, and respect. Love and kindness."

"Well, let me be the first to tell you, he made absolutely sure that I understood men like that didn't exist."

"Thats not true. Sometimes the hardest thing to find, is right underneath your nose. Tell me, what did he do to you?"

Iruka froze, his back turned to Kakashi while he looked at the heated water, as a few memories began to play themselves over in his mind, "...I remember my first time. It wasn't at all like I thought it would be. Probably because I wasn't ready. But he was, and told me it didn't matter. That was the first time I was raped. It sure as hell wasn't the last. He claimed to be so much in love with me. Always telling me how there could never be another person in his life as important as me. And yet...it never occured to me that if he really loved me...truly loved me like he said...I wouldn't go to bed every night with another bruise, another injury. He always reminded me that I was worth absolutely nothing. And I believed him. I believed every word."

Kakashi sat there, still as stone. Trying to make sure he had heard right. "Why...why didn't you leave before it got so..."

Iruka chuckled darkly. He walked toward the stunned ninja, removed his vest, and lifted up his shirt, exposing a long scar that started at his navel, went up to his to chest, and then back down halfway, "This is what happened the first time I threatened to leave. He did this and left me for dead. Then came back and apologized."

Kakashi gasped and touched the scar lightly, to make sure it was really there. Not wanting to believe any had done this to Iruka. _His _Iruka. "My god...what did he do to you?" He pulled the brunett closer, and Iruka watched as the elite placed delicate little kisses over the bottom half of the scar. He felt cold hands go up his shirt and caress his back gently.

Iruka pulled away, "Kakashi..." He didn't know what to say, so he walked back to the stove and looked at the boiling water.

Kakashi walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the chunin waist, "Never," He whispered. "Never would I do anything to ever hurt you. And never will I let anyone else do anything to hurt you."

Unable to stop himself, he placed his hands over the ones at his waist, "...You know, he said the same thing. And I fell for it. I fell for him. And it cost me so much."

He ran his hands up Iruka's shirt, letting his fingers touch the now familiar scar, "I'm nothing like him."

Pushing agaisn't the warmth of the body agaisn't his, he sighed, "I want to believe it...I really do...but it's much harder that you think." He raised his hand up, and pulled down the ninja's mask, letting his hand brush over the petal soft lips. "Maybe...I am as weak as he thought. Maybe - "

Kakashi brought a finger to the brunett's lips, quieting him, "Shhh. That's not true and you know it as well as I do."

Iruka took the finger into his mouth, swirling his toungue around it slowly, and the copy - nin let him. Soon, he slid his finger out of the chunins mouth, glideing the wet finger down the brunetts chin, neck and chest.

Iruka raised an arm up and wrapped it around Kakashi's neck. Taking this as a sign, the elite leaned down, letting his lips press firmly agaisn't the others. Iruka would have given anything to just be able to get past his fear, and pain, and love Kakashi. He poured his emotions into the heated kiss. All his fear, anxiety, sadness, and Kakashi accepted them all. Each one. He pulled back only slightly. Just enough to see the pale haired man, "I'm sorry...I just don't deserve you. And...you deserve so much better than me." Pulling out of Kakashi's comforting grasp, he held the tears in his eyes, giving the elite one final saddened look before walking away. Had he stayed a little longer, he would have seen the single tear fall down Kakashi's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ...Take a good guess...

Rating: R

Chapter 9: To love you more

Hours later Kakashi walked up the stairs and made his way to Iruka's bedroom. He knocked on the door, and received an answer in moments. The chunin answered the door, his hair wet and freshly washed, "I'm not coming down to dinner." He looked down as he spoke, not meeting Kakashi's eye.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really hungry. Just tired is all."

He lifted Iruka's chin with his finger, and wasn't suprised to see that his eyes were red and puffy from crying, "What happened? What's the matter."

He grabbed Kakashi's hand and gently pushed it away, "I was just thinking...about him. Everytime I do, it's makes me cry. It's normal. I usually cry myself to sleep anyway. Goodnight." Before Kakashi could say another word, he closed the door, and locked it.

"Are you okay?" Amadare asked Kakashi as he walked down the stairs, and made his way back to the dinner table.

"...Yeah...no problem." He answered, his face still twisted in worry.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"...Yeah...no problem."

"Are..you sure you're okay?"

"...Yeah...no problem."

"Kakashi? There's a giant man eating rabbit behind you."

"...Yeah...no problem."

Luckly, Sasuke knew how to snap the elite ninja out of his trance, "Kakashi? Your dick is on fire."

"...Yeah...no - WHAT THE FUCK!" He jumped up and began patting his pants wildly. It took five minutes for him to realize Sasuke was fooling around. "You are not funny!" He yelled, sitting down and idily playing with his chocolate sundae they were having for dessert He wasn't really interested in food at the moment, still unable to understand what Iruka had just done. 'I never imagined what he had gone through. I mean, I know he had been in love before, but I never knew he was hurt so badly. Not just emotionally, but physically. Is there no way I can help?"

"What's up with you?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi sighed, "Nothing. I'm thinking."

"No wonder it smells like burnt rubber in here. You might want to slow down." Kakashi, who normally had an insult on standby, ignored the comment.

Naruto gasped playfully, "Now I know somethings wrong! You're always ready for a reason to insult somebody! Are you going to let Sasuke get away with that!" Still no response. "Master Kakashi, tell us whats wrong."

"I said I'm fine. Just tired, there's nothing more to it."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Kakashi slammed his forked down, getting annoyed and got up from his seat and left, "I'm going to bed. Later."

"Something is most definately wrong with him," Kagayoku insisted. "He's been acting weird lately. Do you think it may have something to do with Iruka?"

Daiya shook her head, "I'm sure Iruka has nothing to do with Kakashi's frusration. Iruka is such an innocent and quiet little thing, it's highly unlikely."

"And yet it seems, each time one is around the other, one of them ends up acting rather strange in my opinion."

"I do agree...but what could possibly be wrong with those two."

"They've never acted like this before," Naruto inquired. "Maybe they had a fall out."

Sasuke brushed it off, "Don't worry about it. Those two have always been a little touched in the head, if you get my meaning."

* * *

Iruka removed his clothing piece by piece, before going to bed. He rather preferred sleeping au natural. He left the folded blanket on the bed untouched, feeling it was way to warm to put to any use. Maybe it was the temperature of the room, or maybe it was his body's aftershock of what he had done. To him, kissing Kakashi like that just felt...right, and good, and his body sure enjoyed the tease. But there was something more behind his feelings of happiness. He had always had feelings for Kakashi, but he had always just ignored them and did his best to hide them. He thought that Kakashi had never thought of him as other than a good friend. But that whole episode on the top deck...

Iruka sighed, and slid under the sheets of the warm, slighty fragrant bed. He knew the diffrence between lust and love, and he knew what it was like to feel both for one person. Like he felt for Kakashi. But he also knew what it was like to fall in love, and then have your heart broken, and to not even be given a good reason for it. He knew what it was like to be hurt and used by the one who claimed to be so deeply in love with you. To be betrayed and desserted for another. He knew the feeling all to well, and he couldn't bare going through it again. He couldn't take another blow like that to his already half healed heart. So, to protect himself from this, he did the only thing he could: He began to trust no one with his heart, thinking that as long as he stayed guarded, as long as he stayed in total control of his emotions, he'd never have to go through such things again.

In short, as long as he stayed alone, he thought he would be happy.

And then came Hatake Kakashi, and that changed everything

Kakashi was diffrent from most men. He wasn't afraid to say what he felt, even is it meant pissing someone of, and he wasn't afraid to make an ass of himself. Something Iruka was sure he did by nature. Kakashi had always been kind to him. Even before they became close friends, he always gave Iruka a kind word and warm laugh. He didn't sit around the office making crude jokes and being loud and obnoxious ( but he does always read 'make - out paradise' ). He was always on the move, doing something with his spare time, and for that, and many other things, Iruka admired him...which lead to feelings for him...which lead to crush...which lead him here. But even with all this, all his reasons for falling so helplessly in love with him, He knew he never allow Kakashi to get any closer.

Never.

* * *

Kakashi ran his hands through his silver hair, and flooped onto his bed carelessly. He kicked off his shoes, removed his vest, headband, mask and his shirt, throwing all the articles onto the floor. He fluffed up one of the pillows, and laid agaisn't it, throwing the extra ones he any direction he pleased. Try as he might, he couldn't make heads or tails of Iruka's behavior towards him. One moment, he acts like he loves him, the next moment he fears him, and then the next moment he hates him. He wanted to get to the bottom of why Iruka was being so...so...guarded. Like he was afraid to trust him complety, but that type of thinking was never one of Kakashi's strong points. But Iruka had always been an enigma to him, someone he could never truly understand.

Sure, he knew Iruka's favorite color, favorite food, and favorite book, but there was still some boundries they hadn't crossed. There were still some things he had no clue of. It was no secret to some, that he had intense feelings for Iruka. He fell for him from the moment they meet. He used to always see him working quietly in his office, bustling from one room to the next, doing paper work and other such duties. Sometimes he would go to the mission building just to catch a glimpse, however brief, of Iruka. He'd notice other's wathcing the brunett as well, but since he had no claim on the Chunin, he couldn't do much about it. But that never stopped him from trying. Kakashi was known to be secound best in the village, next to the Hokage, and once he set his eyes on something, or in this case, _someone_ he wanted, the people's best bet was to stay away from it.

He had a silent agreement with the men their about Iruka. Kakashi pretty much said without words, _'Back off, he's mine. That means no looking, no touching, and as little social contact as possible. Otherwise, I will, without hesitation, kill you and all who know you.' _It paid to be the bad ass of the village. You could get away with a lot of shit. He sighed, still feeling slightly frustrated with himself for not understanding Iruka more.

'I could go and talk to him. Maybe it'll help him somehow.' He got of bed, left his room and immediatly walked down the hall to Iruka's bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked twice more, and recieving no answer, he twisted the knob and let himself in, "Iruka I wanted to - " He stopped in midsentence, seeing Iruka sleeping peacefully in his bed. The crisp white sheets were pulled up to his toned chest. The sheets hugged his sleeping form, and although he tried not to notice, Kakashi could tell Iruka wore nothing underneath the sheets.

He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and the graceful curve of his waist, which isn't noticiable through the baggy clothes he wears. Kakashi stayed their for some time, watching the soothing scene before finally walking into the room. Quietly he made his way to the bed and smoothed Iruka's hair out of his face before placing a soft, gentle kiss on his tear stained cheeck. He turned off the lamp and whispered words of love and comfort to him before slipping out of the room. He looked much to cute to wake up, and besides there was always tomorrow.

* * *

"Yayyyy!" Naruto yelled as one of the servants walked into the louging area, informing them that they would reach their destination by daybreak tomorrow. "Alright! Awesome! Yesss!"

Amadare smiled, "Are you really so excited to see the land?"

"Of course! It's always been my dream to travel to other places, I can't help but get all upbeat. Hey, can you tell us a little about the land? Please?"

She giggled at his enthusiasm, "Sure! Well...where do I began? Lets see...well in the center of the village, thats where our palace is, and - "

"What! Did you say...palace? You guys live in a palace?"

"Yes. Since Kagayoku is the Hokage and all. As I was saying...you'll love the palace! It's huge! I mean it. The stone used to make has sprinkles of gold in it, so it sparkles beautifully. We have a wonderful garden and an aboretum, with every plant and flower ever grown! The village itself is as lovely as the palace. The streets are made of a shiny kind of pebble, we have many shops and markets, and every saturday we have festivles full of dancing and eating and much more. The homes of the villagers is decorated with crystals and are always big enough for the family to have as much room as possible. We have a ninja academy, and a temple. The rest of the land is made of forests and beaches. Sadly, it dosent snow in the village, but it does rain."

"It sounds so perfect," Sakura said.

Kagayoku shook her head, "We have our fair shares of murders and other such crimes agaisn't humanity, but it is never because one is lacking in the neccesities need to live. It is because of pure evil and greed. Our village may seem like a wonderland, but believe me, there are people there who work to make it otherwise."

Naruto jumped up from his seat at the dinner table, "Do you think when we get there, you could show us around!" He asked in unrestrained excitement.

She jumped as well, his happiness infectious, "You bet! And you know what? I'll take you to all the best raman shops! My village has the best raman shops, filled with not only raman, but tons of other diffrent foods!"

"Alright!" Just the thought of eating bowls and bowls of raman made the blond joyful.

"Why don't you come to my room, and we'll make a list of the places we should visit!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, "Come on!"

"Can we come too?" Hane and Hato asked.

"Sure!"

The two little girls leaped from their seats and followed. Sasuke shook his head, "Looks like Naruto's got a new best friend."

Kagayoku agreed, "And Amadare has someone who shares her intense love of food." She chuckled. "I remember one time she 48 bowls of raman in twelve hours. She never gains a pound, that lucky one."

"One time, Naruto 67 bowls of raman, 25 pieces of sushi, a six pound fried fish, three pounds of shrimp, and 10 bowls of soup."

"Whoa! In how many days?"

"Days? That the amount he ate in two hours."

"No way! He looks like he dosen't eat at all, let alone that much."

"Yeah. It was the first time he came over to my house and cooked. I admit, the food was really good."

They heard Sakura grunt loudly, before getting up from her seat and storming off, leaving only Sasuke, Kagayoku and Daiya at the dinner table.

Kagayoku glared as she left, "Please forgive me if this sounds shallow," She said to Sasuke. "But I really don't like that girl."

"Neither do I," Daiya agreed. "Nor do I mean to sound shallow. I just get a bad feeling from her."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, I know how you feel. Besides, there's nothing shallow about the truth.

Daiya smiled, feeling better about her feelings toward the girl, "Well, it seems it is getting late. I will inform the servants that we have completed our meal. You two go and retrive the young one's and let them now they should retire to their bedrooms. We will be rising early tomorrow. Goodnight and sleep well children."

"Goodnight," Kagayoku and Sasuke repeated.

As Sasuke and Kagayoku made their way to get their respective mates, they crossed paths with Sakura. She looked at Sasuke, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded stiffly, "You just did."

"About something...important."

"Go ahead."

She looked at Kagayoku, "In private?"

The Kage shrugged, "As you wish." She walked off, but they disticntively heard her whisper something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'stupid slut.'

She grabbed his hand and held it, "Why don't you love me?"

He jerked his hand away, "Because you aren't my type. Or my gender."

"But I can offer you so much. Much more than that stupid - "

"Finish that sentece and I'll beat the hell out of you. He isn't stupid, as a matter of fact, he's much wiser and smarter than you. And do you really believe you can offer me more than he already has?"

"You know as well I do, that you would probably be better off with me. Isn't he just a burden? Isn't he holding you back?"

"The only thing thats holding me back is you. Like you always have. All you've ever done is throw yourself at me. Never once did you stop to notice that I obviously had no feelings for you."

"You hate him I know it! I don't know whats wrong with you! How could you possibly choose him over me!"

"Easily."

She grinned, "I could get him out of your hair if you like. I know a lot of efficent ways to get rid of - "

With lightening speed he pinned her to the wall, pressing a kunai blade to her throat tightly, "Listen to me, and listen _good. _If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to try and hurt him in any way, _I will kill you_. I've never liked the idea of hitting females, but if it means protecting Naruto, then you won't be much of a loss. Do you understand?" She said nothing, but trembled uncontrollably. "Lets try this again." He pressed the blade tighter to her the throat, "_Do you understand?_"

"Yes...yes I understand."

"Good." He let her go and walked away. Without even looking back.

* * *

"Are you excited at all Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as they prepared for bed in Sasuke's room.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't seem like it."

"Just because I'm not jumping around and screaming in happiness, doesn't mean I'm not excited."

He helped Sasuke out of his shirt, being careful to watch his arm, "You are so cynical, you know that? Does anything make you happy?"

"Of course. You do."

He smiled and slipped a plain white tee onto Sasuke, "I do don't I." He sighed suddenly, "Do you think Sakura is ever going to forgive me? She's already forgiven you."

Sasuke snorted, "I don't want her kindness or forgiveness. She has never been anything more than a comrade and she never will be."

Naruto put on a shirt of his own, "You know she's never going to leave you alone, right?"

"Please don't remind me."

Sitting on his knees while on the bed behind Sasuke, he gently massaged the brunetts shoulders, "And you know she's never going to stop trying to get you in bed, don't you?"

Using his good arm, he reached forward, wincing slightly at the pain from his ribs, and swiftly pulled Naruto down, resting the blonds head on his lap, "And you know she's never going to win." Sasuke placed a warm loving kiss onto his lips, "You and I are going to have a life together. And maybe even start a family of our own."

"You? A father? " He giggled. "I can just imagine you running around with a messy diaper in your hand."

"Of course. It'd be nice to have a few hellions running around the house. And besides, I do need a heir."

"So you want a boy."

"I want a girl and a boy. Sadly, there are many orpahns in our village. Surely we can adopt a few."

"A few? Man am I glade I can't give birth. I'd probably never be able to walk. Exactly how many is a few?"

"I was thinking maybe six."

"Six!" He placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, "Are you okay? You feel a bit warm."

He chuckled and nipped at Naruto's hand, "It's just that...well...we never had the chance to grow up with a..happy, loving family. So..I guess I just want to make sure we can start one of our own."

Naruto snuggled closer to him, "You're right. And I'd like that too. Imagine another me running around the village, terroizing the people. Such a nice thought."

"Another hellion for the next generation. Little hellion jr. if you will." Naruto chuckled.

"So this is what it feels like to be happy."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sasuke had never known what it felt like to be truly happy, until Naruto came along. To think this one boy turned his whole world upside down amazed him sometimes. Even though he seemed cold, and ruthless to most, he did have a softer side, which he only exposed around Naruto, "I love you. So much. You know that, right?"

Naruto smiled broadly, "I do." He said as innocently as a five year child. "But I love you more, my one armed, crippled ninja love." He laughed.

"I am not crippled," Sasuke said defensively.

"Just messing with you. But you are my love, aren't you?" He pouted playfully.

"You know I am dobe. Come on, lets go to sleep. Nothings worse than you when you're cranky."

Mage's Notes: O.k, so soon they will make it to the 'Land of Mystics.' It's actually a big continent with many diffrent villages, but you know that already. Anyway, I hope to have some drama in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except my life, and I may even be close to losing that by choice.

Rating: R

Mage: Well it took me long enough to write this damn thing. I thought I'd never get through chapter ten, but here it is. They finally make it to the land of mystics, and it's much better than they thought.

Chapter 10: Introductions

Just before sunrise, Kagayoku slept soundly in her bed with Amadare curled up in a ball, snuggled agaisn't her. Kagayoku streched in her sleep and prepared to turn around when the sound of a horn sounded througout the entire ship, making everyone who slept jump up and either scream or fall out of bed. In a room down the hall Naruto did both. The sound continued, scaring a still slightly asleep Naruto, and he jumped back into bed, where he grabbed onto Sasuke.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto asked, not knowing whether to prepare for an attack or hide under his bed. His question was answered when Amadare burst into the room through the door, carrying her clothes in one hand, her shoes in the other, still wearing her sleepwear and looking utterly flustered.

"Get up you two!" She said to them, turning on the lights in the room. "Thats the arrival horn! We have only twenty minutes to shower, get dressed and eat before we make it to the land. Now get up!"

She ran out the room and headed to the nearest bathroom. The now overjoyed Naruto jumped out of bed and did as he was told. Within minutes, everyone was awake, running around the boat trying to get ready at the same time. While he ran down the staris to find his shoes, Nartuo crossed paths with Kakashi and burst into laughter.

"Whats so funny!" He asked the blond. Naruto pointed to his chest and Kakashi cursed himself. Instead of having on his vest, like he thought he did, he was actually wearing one of Amadare's bra's, which he mistakenly grabbed in the rush. "Crap! I thought this was my - Where is that girl!"

Luckily Amadare dashed down the hall and up the stairs, and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kakashi, and they laughed at her. She wore Kakashi's vest instead of the bra.

"How did this happen?" She wondered.

Kakashi shook his head, "If only I knew." She began to remove the vest, "Wait a minute! Please tell us you're wearing something under that!"

"Nope. It dosen't matter, you two are queers anyway. It'll have no effect on you."

"You should talk about queer."

"Oh, shut up," She said casually, stripping off the vest and handing it to Kakashi, who in return, removed the black, lacey bra. "Thank you." She dashed off into the nearest room.

Meanwhile, Iruka wasn't much better off. His hair was a mess and he couldn't seem to find his backpack to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes. "Where is it!" He was fresh out of the shower, and all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't want to walk around in that all day. "Arghhh! Why can't I find it!"

"Looking for this?"

He turned and saw Kakashi standing in front of the doorway to his room, with his backpack. Kakashi looked at the near naked Chunin and smiled. His hair was an appealing mess, his skin was damp, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked adorable.

"Where did you get that!" Iruka yelled.

"I found it in the bathroom upstairs. Someone must have thought it was theirs and taken it. Everyone is in such a rush."

He grabbed the bag from Kakashi and smiled, "Tell me about it. Why exactly are we in a rush?"

"Daiya said something about the villagers meeting us at the drop off point. I guess she wants us all to make a great impression."

"Well then, I guess thats another reason for me to get my bird's nest of hair done." He grabbed for his his brush, and then began the search for his comb, "Ain't this some shit! Now I can't find my - Oh, I found it."

"I like your hair like that. It suits you. Makes you stand out a bit more."

Iruka smiled, "Thank you. I'm glade to see you're not wearing that hidious mask." Kakashi hadn't put in his mask yet, but his headband was still over his sharingan eye.

"Is the mask that horrible?"

"...Well...I mean..It's not...that bad."

"Now, be honest."

"You should rip it to shreds and burn it to ashes."

"Hmm...Maybe thats not a bad idea. I should finish getting ready so, see you in a bit."

"Okay."

In Hane's room, things were a bit more complicated.

"Young lady!" Daiya scolded Hane. "You put some clothes on right this minute!" Hane ran around her room au natural, while her mother tried to get her clothes on.

"But mama," Hane whined. "I don't want to wear any clothes."

"Sweetie, you know the rules. No running around naked until we get home. The villagers will be waiting for us, and I'd like them to see you wearing one of your new kimono's. How about the lavender one?"

Hane relented, "Okay. I'll wear it."

"Good girl. Now come here and let me get you dressed and ready. Goodness, your hair is a mess."

Amadare ran into the room, holding a pancake in one hand, a sasusage in her mouth, a cupcake in her other hand, and a tube of syrup balanced in between her breast, "Where ish Kakashoku?" She asked, trying to talk with the sausage in her mouth.

"She's in the bathroom helping Hato," Daiya answered. "I take it breakfast is ready?"

"Yesh. Have yoush sheen my shoes?"

"I believe they are in your bathroom sweet heart."

She swalloed the sausage whole, then the cupcake, pankcake and then drunk the syrup, "Thank you!" She said running out of the room. Luckliy her shoes were there and she tried to slip them on while going down the stairs, to the kitchen. Suddnely she lost her balance and headed head - long to the floor. Kagayoku appeared just in time, and caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks a lot," Amadare said.

"You have to be more careful, koi," She put Amadare down. "You could really hurt yourself one day."

The young woman pouted, "I know, I'm sorry. Have you seen Naruto?"

"He's in the dining area eating with Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Oh great, she's there," She said sarcasticly.

"Be nice tenshi. It isn't the proper way for a mystic to act."

"Okay, I won't be mean or anything."

"Thank you, koi." She kissed her cheek and walked off to find Hato. She didn't notice that Amadare had her fingers crossed behind her back.

They were all able to eat a small breakfast just before the ships horn sounded once again. Amadare jumped up and grabbed Naruto, "We're here!" She said with glee. "We're finally here!" Naruto shared in her excitement and Sasuke smirked at the two.

"Amadare dear," Daiya said picking up Hane, "You must compose yourself." They followed her to the top deck, and Naruto immediatly ran to the railings, to get a look at the country, "Hey!" He yelled. "There's nothing there! There's nothing but water out there! I thought you said we make it by sunrise! In case you didn't notice, the freakin sun is shinning bright!"

Kagayoku laughed at him, "There's a reason you can't see anything. There is an illusion on our country. It's another way we keep our existence a secret." Kakashi raised his headband off his eye and looked. "Don't waste your time," She told him. "Not even the power of a sharingan eye can penetrate the spell."

He covered his eye once again, "I should have known. So how exactly do you lift the illusion?"

"Easily. Amadare, you know what to do."

She nodded, "You go it!" She made a few symbols with her hands, before making the symbol of the chameleon (Mage: I haven't seen that symbol, so I don't know if it's used in the manga, but then again, some of this stuff, I made up. I want most of it to be original.). Oddly enough, her entire body began to glow faintly and she chanted:

_Goddess of the flames _

_And goddess of the deep_

_Reveal to us the secret, that it is we seek_

_Unlock the illusion here and now_

_What was once lost, now must be found_

Like a mirage, the illusion before them began to fade, until finally, all was revealed.

"WHOA!" Naruto and Iruka said, as the the country came into complete sight. In the center of the land, they could clearly make out the very top of what appered to be a palace or a temple. The entire country seemed to be made of gold, as it shinned and sparkled in the sunlight. They could just make out the shapes of beautifly built houses, and landmarks. When the ship began to pull up into the villages dock, they could see crowds of people clapping loudly at the sight of the ship. The closer the ship sailed, the more amazing the land looked. Never would they have believed a place like that existed.

It was a type of town that looked so incredable, you would only believe it existed in stories or myths. Nothing that could ever be reality. 'But it _is_ reality,' Naruto thought happily. 'And I'm apart of it.' He looked at the excited smiles on everyone's face and he himself smiled. He new the trials and tribulations that lie ahead of him, but he also knew he'd have his friends and his new friends, and of course Sasuke, by his side. And no matter what type of weird, insane or freakishly ugly people he had to overcome, he knew they would be there with him. And that was the thought that always kept him going in his village, and that was the thought that would always keep him going. The ship finally pulled completely up to the dock, and the cheers of the people was deafening, but Naruto and the others were to busy noticing the beautiful land they were stepping into, that they paid little attention to the noise.

"I hope you prepared your speech," Kagayoku whispered to him as they walked down the platform that lead off the boat.

Naruto looked at her, "Speech?...what?...what are you talkin about?"

Kagayoku grinned, "Surely you don't believe all these people are here to greet just me?"

"Actually I do."

Her grin turned into a smile, "Well you're wrong. They're here for you."

"What! No way."

"Yes way. Don't you understand? You are the only hope for the earths survival. Within you lives the most powerful of the spirit protecters. Even if we found the others, without you, the it would be useless. You are the main piece to the puzzle."

Naruto understood her completly. He had understood from the beggining, but he still didn't like the fact that he had to talk in front of so many people. When they reached the bottom of the platform, and they're feet finally touched solid earth, Kagayoku allowed the crowd a few more moments to hoot and holler, before she raised her hand. Almost immediatly the crowd silenced. Kagayoku said a few words about how happy she was to be back home, elicting another long cheer from the crowd. Once she introuduced Naruto, they were eerily quiet once again.

She pushed Naruto forward and he stood there quietly for some time, letting his eye's scan the crowd. He had no idea what to say, so he tried his best. He cleared his throat, "Hi...I..well you already know my name and all...but...Look, I know you are probably looking for a long and well thought speech, but I'm sorry to say, that's not what you're getting. All I can say is that I know why I'm here, and I know what I have to do. I can't guarentee a victory of any kind, but I can say that I'll do my best to make sure the earth is around for a few more billion years. I'm not going to lie to you. I have no idea how we're going to do it, but we will. And I can't promise you no one will be hurt, or worst yet, killed." He turned around and looked at Sasuke and the others. "I can't even be sure that the one's I love will make it out of this with their lives, but I do now that I'm going to give this mission my all...or die in the process. And...that's all I have to say."

For a moment the crowd was silent, and then, all at once, they cheered even louder than they had before. He smiled and sighed in relief, taking there clapping as a sign he did a good job. Kakashi patted him on the back, "That as great!" He said, screaming over the noise. "The Hokage couldn't have done a better job!"

Sasuke smiled at him, "He's right. You were amazing."

Kagayoku nodded, "See? You didn't need time to prepare anything. Now, lets get to the palace and move onto step two."

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. Nothing to important."

"Do we get to eat when we get there?"

Kagayoku laughed, "Sure. Why not?"

Mage: Ughh! I'm so sleepy! It's past midnight, and I have to wake up at six in the morning for school, but I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Hope you like it. I would get chapter 11 out of the way, but I'm exaushted! And my butt and legs have already fallen asleep so now I have to figure out a way to get from my coumputer to my bed. Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope. Lets keep it at that.

Rating: R

Mage: Well, now that they are in the land of Mystics, it ain't all peaches and cream...

Chapter 11: Vendetta

Right after Naruto's little speech, three ninja on horseback came and greeted Kagayoku and the family. Naruto looked at the abnormally large white horses in awe. Just like the three ninja, the horses also had the pentagram tatooed on their foreheads. They were at least twice the size as regular horses. The ninja who rode them all wore the same black uniform, much like Kakashi's and Iruka's, but without the vest. "Who are they?" Naruto asked Amadare.

"Those are guard ninja. Like body guards for us. They aren't as powerful as elite ninja of our land, but they are stronger than Chunin."

"What's really good with those horses?"

She chuckled, "That's just the size they grow to on this land." For a few moments the three ninja conversed with Kagayoku. She nodded to them, and one of them whistled loudly. Suddenly a group of the same white horses galloped from some unknown place through the crowd.

"Two people to a horse," Kagayoku said. "Naruto, you an Sasuke can continue riding Ame. Besides, I think she's taken a liking to you."

Ame nuzzled Naruto's face to prove the point, and he patted her nose foundly, "I like her too."

"Kakashi, you and Iruka will also continue riding Alecto."

Alecto licked Iruka's cheek and the Chunin chuckled, "Thank you for the momentary face wash."

Naruto looked around him. The crowd off people had all moved to diffrent parts of the harbour, but they all had their eyes glued to Naruto and the others. 'Creepy,' He thought, with a slight shiver.

"We'll take the path throught the forest," Amadare announced. She looked at Naruto, "You guys will love it! It's peaceful and calm and full of the most amazing plants and animals."

Daiya and Sakura shared a horse, though Daiya scrunched her face up when the young woman wasn't looking. Amadare and Kagayoku shared one as well, as did Hane and Hato, and the servants. Far off into the distance, to the west, a trail lead into a large endless - looking forest, filled with the largest trees anyone of the foreigners had ever seen. They raced down the trail and once inside the forest, they all slowed to a steady trot. Naruto and the others starred around them. The sunlight shone throughout it all, and their were flowers so beautiful, Naruto was sure they could have come from a dream. They listened as birds, high in the trees, chirped their songs happyly to one another.

Naruto held the hand that was sercurely around his waist, "Isn't it wondeful?" He said to Sasuke.

The brunette nodded, "Yes, it is."

One of the many brightly colored butterflies that hovered around, landed onto the blonds nose, and fluttered it's wings gently, as if resting. He smiled, and laughed when it finally flew away. Sasuke held down his laugh, not wanting to worry the others. It seemed like whenever he slipped up and acted insanely happy, Kakashi and the others would swear to the gods the world was coming to an end.

A small bird flew down from one of the trees and landed onto Ame's head. Naruto attempted to pick up the pink and red bird, but before he could, it flew away again. He made the adorable face of a dissapointed child and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. His friends tensed and looked at him.

"...Did you hear that?" Iruka said.

"Hear what?" Sasuke asked.

"The sound of my world coming to a complete stop...I swear I heard it...It came in the form of...a laugh from you!" The others couldn't help but laugh as Iruka made the face of a lost puppy.

Sasuke snorted, "So what, I laughed. Sue me."

Soon all that they could hear were the sounds of nature, and the soft clapping of the horse's steady trot. The ligers moved in silence, their feet making no sound. Kagayoku and the guard ninja's talked about the current events of the village and Amadare quietly listened. Sometimes the fact that Kagayoku was the supreme Hokage got in the way of Amadare spending time with her. She hated it when people began talking to her wife about politics and such, because that was Kagayoku's favorite subject to debate about. Like she was doing know with the guard ninja. And if that wasn't bad enough, the people never seemed to want Amadare to enter the coversation, thinking she was to young and naieve to understand such important matters.

Just because she was young didn't make her intelligent. And the only one's who seemed to understand that was Kagayoku, Daiya, and Naruto. It annoyed her to no end. Each time she tried to make a point of her own or disagree with one of them, one of the ninja guards would smile at her and say something like, '_How nice Hounured wife. But you shouldn't worry about such trivial matters. I'm quite sure we are just boring you.' _But it didn't bore her, and she wanted them to understand that, and respect her as an adult and not only as the Hokage's wife. For once she wanted them to realize that she was just as wise and smart as Kagayoku and Daiya.

She sighed and settled once again, for just listening. Senseing Amadare's sadness, Kagayoku plucked one of the large blue and white flowers from an over hanging tree branch, and placed it into Amadare's hair, before kissing her cheek, "Don't let it get you down." She whispered to the younger woman. "I know full well how intelligent you are, even if others ignore it.." She kissed her again and went back to her debate with the guards.

Amadare smiled and sighed once again. 'Sometimes,' She thought. 'Just sometimes, hearing the things you want to hear from the one you love, isn't always enough.'

By late afternoon, they were still traveling and Naruto had fallen asleep, resting back on Sasuke. The brunett kept his uninjured arm safely around the kitsune's waist, and rested his own head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Sakura looked at them every now and then, her eyes gleaming with hate and jealously towards Naruto, lust and want towards Sasuke. What she wouldn't give to just stick a kunai blade right into the blond shinobi's heart. She was jolted out of her evil thoughts when Kagayoku stopped suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" Amadare asked her.

She stayed silent, as if listening out for something, "I have a feeling...we're being followed." She whispered. Everyone immediatly began listening, and watching. No sooner had she said that A dart like needle flew out of the bushes and headed straight for Sakura. Before anyone could react, Naruto quickly broke out of Sasuke's grasped and jumped off of Ame, to block Sakura. The needle hit Naruto directly in his neck, and he fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and the others rushed to his side. Ame and Alecto, now knowing the location of the attacker, rushed into the woods, followed by Kagayoku and the three guards.

Naruto stood up and pulled the deeply embedded needle out of his neck.

"Are you okay!" Iruka asked.

He smiled, "I'm just fi - " He stopped in mid - sentence and placed his hand over his mouth and coughed a few times. He pulled back his hand and gasped.

His entire palm was covered in coughed up blood.

"My god," Kakashi whispered. "Naruto you - " The blond's eye's rolled to the back of his head and Iruka caught him before he collasped to the ground.

"What's happening!" Sasuke asked Amadare as the kitsune began shaking violently, as if having a seizure, and coughing. With each cough, he vomited a fresh wave of blood.

"Hold his head!" She ordered. "Don't let him hit his head!" She picked up the needle from off the ground and before she put it to close to her nose, she could smell the strong and rancid scent coming from the point. She knew automatically what it was. "They've...they've poisned him." She said. "I'm not sure what poison they used...but that's what it is." She grabbed her medical kit and opened it.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, as she injected a dark liquid into Naruto's arm. His voice was tight with fear and worry.

"It's Atropine. It'll control his spasms." Moments after she injected him, his shaking subsided and he stopped coughing. She took out a soft cloth and wipped the blood away from his mouth. "He needs medical attention, and I don't have all my supplies with me. The palace is only about a half mile away from here." She jumped onto the white horse with Naruto in her arms.

"Is he going to be okay!" Sasuke asked. She gave him an uncertain look and rode off.

Ame, Alecto, Kagayoku and the guards returned moments later. She held three headbands in her hand, all with the symbol of her land on them. Ame's and Alecto's jaws were bloodied and so were there claws.

"Where is - " Kagayoku began. Daiya franticly filled her in on what happened, and Hato did her best to comfort a broken Hane. "Does she know what poison exactly!"

"No," Daiya answered.

"Lets go! We don't have a moment to spare!"

'How could this have happened?' Amadare thought as she rushed into the palace with Naruto in her arms. 'No one is supposed to know about that damn shortcut except the family and guards!' Attendants rushed to her aid. "We have to get him in a bed!" She ordered, trying to seem hopeful, but that wasn't how she felt. She was terrified. They lead her to a room on the first floor, already equipped with a thick futon, and blankets. They hepled her get him undressed, and in the futon. "Bring me some water, and cloths! Hurry!" The attendants didn't need to told twice.

She took out the poisoned needle and sniffed it once again, and thats when realization hit her. 'This is poison from the bloodroot plant!...but...no! No!' Now she showed her panic through angry tears. The attendents returned and called forth one of them. "Listen closely," She told the woman. "I want you to go into the drawing room and tell our guests we have a problem and to stay in that room until given further instructions. Then I need you to go someplace very important..."

Once the palace was in sight, Sasuke leaped off of Ame and ran to find an entrance.

"You're going the wrong way!" Kagayoku yelled at him. He stopped running and turned around to follow her and the others to the back entrance. None of them paid much anttention to the shear beauty and size of the palace.

"My Lord!" An attendent called out, as he stood waiting for them. "I have a message for you from the Lady."

"Speak," Kagayoku said.

"She wants you all to wait in the drawing room with the other guests. She will be there shortly to give you news of the boy's health."

Daiya took Hane and Hato, to take them to their rooms, thought they refrianed from it, wanting to know if Naruto would be okay. When Daiya said they would have to wait for the news, they followed her. Kagayoku ordered another attendant to take Ame and Alecto to the grassland where other royal animals were kept.

"Do you have any knowledge at all about his health?"

"The news is grave my Lord." Knowing that it was best not to talk about it in front of Naruto's 'Family', she nodded, and the attendent lead them inside. The palace seemed to be the size of a small island, with over five hundred rooms, and thirty diffrent staircases, it was candy to the eye, but they were to worried to worry about it. It had numerous floors, and they walked up the spiral, crystal banistered staircase. The attendent lead them down the hall of the fourth floor, until they came to a large set of double wooden doors.

He grabbed the set of golden handles and, with Kagayoku's help, pushed the heavy doors open, and walked into the large spacious room. The room held a few chairs, fireplace, table and the floor was covered with a black oriental rug. They walked to another set of doors, inside the room, and opened that as well. The room they opened this time, was twice as large as the first, with big white couches and the floor was covered with a fuzzy white rug, and silk sitting cushions. The six people that were in the room turned their heads and looked at the new arrivals.

"Hello Kagayoku!" A young woman said to her. She sat on one of the cushions next to a very muscular man. Her voice was a bit deeper than average for a female, but she was very pretty. Some of her platnum blond hair was pulled into a bun, on top of her head, while the rest flowed out down to her waist. Her kimono was of purple silk, as was the ribbon that held her bun together.

She wore a light purple lipstick and eyeshadow, and her eyes were a nice bluish - gray.

"Nara, Has Amadare told you anything?" Kagayoku asked worridly.

The woman they now knew as Nara shook her head, "No, has something gone amiss? What's wrong?"

Kagayoku ordered each of them to take a seat. Sasuke threw a fit, saying he wanted to see Naruto, but she cooled him off by saying, "As soon as we know what is going on, you will see him."

He took a seat next to a set of twin brothers. Both about Kagayoku's age, both with matching blue hair and green eyes. They were handsome and looked at Sasuke with a matching expression on their face.

The Uchiha glared at them both, and then cast his eyes downward, hoping that Amadare would show up soon. And with good news.

"Since we are waiting, I might as well introduce you to our other comrades. Though I wish it were on happier terms." She pointed to the young woman first. "That's Nara."

Nara smiled at them, "Hello. Pleased to meet you all."

"He will be coming along with us."

"He?" They asked in disbelief.

"Yes, 'He'. Nara is a man.

The others blinked stupidly for a moment and looked at him. He smiled.

She pointed to the set of twins, "This is Makai and Malikai. They're both elite ninja's."

They smiled and said as one, "Hello."

'Dear god,' Sasuke thought. 'Two more reasons to be anti - social.' For some reason he hated them from minute one.

She moved on to a young woman who sat next to the muscled guy. She was very muscular herself, and resembled an amazon. Her deep black hair was braided down her back, while her bangs were long and spiky. "This is Zyra. She is also an elite ninja, and so is Leo." She said, pointing to the brown haired, blue - eyed muscle man. The two nodded at them, but said no words. "They aren't the talkative type", She explained.

"Even though she looks like Xena on steroids, she's really nice," Makai laughed.

"What is taking her so long?" Iruka said, bitting his nail. His anxiety over was 'Son' was killing him. He was sure that if he didn't get some news about his health, he'd go insane. Finally, Amadare walked into the room. Her eye's were red, and puffed from crying, and she trembled so badly, they were sure she would collasped. Kagayoku ran to her side and held her, "What's the matter? What is it?"

"It's Naruto," She cried. "It's worse than I thought. Much worse."

Sasuke ran over to them, "What is it! Damn it, tell us! Is he going to be alright!"

"The poison they used on him...it's the strongest, most efficent poison in the world. There is only one treament, but it may not work. The main ingredient used for the treatment are the petals of the Fire Rose but that plant only grows in your land, and there is only one person who has those here and I've already sent an attendant to his house, but still..."

Sasuke swalloed hard, "But what!" His voice cracked slightly.

She cried into Kagayoku's shoulders, "That poison is so deadly...no one has ever survived from it..."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "This isn't happening." He whispered. "This just can't be happening. I thought he would be safe! Didn't you take any safety measures at all!"

"We did," Kagayoku said. "No one was supposed to know about the secret path, no one. Only a few choosen people knew, but they wouldn't have told."

"And could you have known that! Obviously someone did! How could you jeprodize his life like that! How!"

"Sasuke, I swear to you, no one who is on our side told. Someone who works for Theseus must have found out somehow, but I can assure you, no one told!"

Sasuke sat down, feeling ready to faint at any moment, "So..you're saying he's going to die?...just like that, he'll die?"

"No! He won't!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto's has always pulled through! Always!...he...he will live...he will...he has to."

Miles away, a man had just finished putting his three children to bed, when is wife walked in, "Koi, there is someone at the door for you. She's an attendant from the Kage, and says it is important."

He looked at her and smiled slightly, before exiting the room and following his wife down the three flights of stairs, and arranged his pentalpha decorated headband. The chataue they lived in, was huge, but not as big as the Hokage's palace. And the equally impressive homes of the other clans - members surronded it. They both hurried to the front door, and the woman standing there bowed slightly, "Good evening." Her short blue hair was covered by the hood of her cloak.

They smiled at her. "What brings you all the way here?" He asked.

"I have been sent here by the Hokage. She is in dire need of some of your Angel Feather flowers."

He face became grave, "Is she ill?"

"No, no, not her," She handed him a letter. "The hounured wife wrote this. It explains."

He took the letter and carelessly tore it open and read the it:

_We have good news and bad. As I told you before, we have found the vessel of Kyuubi, but we had problems on our way here, and now the boy is near death ! He has been poisoned with the juice of the bloodroot and you have the main remedy. He has to live ! Your dear brother is here a well, and he is emotionally broken over the fate of his love. You will meet them both soon, but we first must heal the vessel. I do not trust my attendant with such important plants so I ask you to bring them, and please hurry ! _

Amadare

Grabbing a small pouch that layed next to a small flower pot, he slipped on his sandals.

"Where are you going?" His wife asked.

"To the Kage. She needs my help. And he's here."

She gasped, and reached for the letter to read it "Is he really?" She smiled. "Then hurry. And get those plants there, for whatever reason, as fast as you possibly can. Take Titan with you. It's do dangerous to long a distance to run." She said. thinking it best if he rode a horse instead.

He kissed her cheek lightly, "I will be fine without Titan, and I'll be back soon."

The attendant sighed in relief, "Thank you very much, Lord Itachi."

Mage: Haaah! I did it! I got that bastard Itachi in there! Yeah! I really wanted to get him in there, but I don't know why. And I'm sure he'll play a major part in this story, but I don't know when. Oh well, everything happens for a reason I guess. The real question is...Do I want to kill off Naruto now or not?...Hmm...Questions.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't want it, I don't need it, I can't have it, so forget it. I just use it, and abuse it, and I love it, oh so much!

Rating: R

Mage: Chapter 12! Naruto finds himslef in a strange place, Sasuke tries to come to terms with the probability of losing the one he loves most, and Itachi makes it just in time.

Chapter 12: Limbo

Naruto kept his eyes closed and layed still. He really didn't want to move yet, and instead relied on his sense of smell and feel. Where ever he was, it smelled sweetly of flowers, and fresh grass. 'We must still be in the woods,' He thought. 'Sakura owes me big time. That's the last time I take a hit like that for her.' He moved his hands around a bit, trying to get a feel of what he was laying on.

"Are you awake, or dreaming?" A deep, unfamilar voice asked. Naruto froze, and his eyes opened quickly. He shrieked at the site that greeted him. Beside him sat a large fox, bigger than a horse, but not as big as a male liger. It's fur was a white so pure, it could make snow seem dull. Nine fluffed, and long tails were tucked behind it. It's ears were pointed, as expected of a fox, and it's features were soft and angelic, like that of a stuffed animal, and this weird symbol: decorated the middle of his forehead.

The fox stammped it's delicate paws slightly, "Nice to see you finally awake!" Naruto was shocked to see it talked like a normal human. It's eyes were an ocean blue, just like his own.

The shinobi looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a bed a blue flowers, and the area around him wasn't the woods that he last remembered being in. It was beautiful to say the least. There were no trees around, but there were pounds, rivers, and every inch of the ground was covered in bushes, grass, and flowers. To his left, the ground sloped up to a hill, and he wondered what lie ahead of it. "Where am I? I must be doing some serious dreaming. He plucked one of the flowers from beneath him and sniffed it. He could clearly smell the sweet arouma. "But I've never had a dream this vivid before." He could even hear the running of the water, and the echo of a distant water fall.

"That's because you're not dreaming, kit."

"Are you...Kyuubi by any chance?"

"Yes, it is I."

"How did you..."

"This isn't earth."

"...Excuse me?"

"This isn't earth. This is limbo."

"...You mean...the realm between the living and the dead...right?" Kyuubi nodded. "But how?..."

"You remember the ambush, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"The dart that hit you was poisoned. The poison is slowly making it's way to your heart and once that happens - "

"I die?"

"Yes, kit. Amadare is going to try and make a potion for you. It won't cure you, but it will slow the poison down, and give you time to pull through. If you can."

"But...but can't you heal me?"

"No, even I couldn't cure you. That poison is nearly impossible to beat. But, I have faith that your body will pull through. Now that your spirit is seperated from your body, it's going to have to do it alone."

"How do you know about Amadare?"

"I know a lot of things. Things you do and things you don't."

Naruto sighed, "So...I'm going to bit the dust, huh?"

"Of course not! I know your body can pull through. You have a little bit of me in you, and I have a little bit of you in me."

He chuckled, "Which explains why you have my eyes!"

"I've always wanted blue eyes."

"I always thought limbo was supposed to be a bad place?"

"Limbo is what the person makes it. It will either be a prelude to heaven or hell. Yours is a prelude to heaven."

"Ain't I so luuuucky! But why are you here?"

"I am living, and yet I am not. I have no body of my own and exist only in spirit form."

"Well, I think I'll like it here. But I do hope I don't end up at the crossroads. I don't want to die just yet. If I die, do you die as well?"

"No. The seals break automatically, freeing me."

He smiled, "Well, thats the best news I've heard yet! Even if I meet my untimely demise, then it's all good, because you'll still be able to save the world without me."

Kyuubi was taken aback, surprised that the blond would say such a thing. "Those are very wise words. But you'll be just fine, so no need to worry. You have to pull through. Sasuke is heartbroken. I can feel it. They all are."

"Enough with all this depressing talk! Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He wasn't to worried. He had complete faith that he would pull through. At least for the moment.

It took three hours of comforting and ten cups of green tea to calm Naruto's family down. Iruka's nerves were still shoot, and he couldn't control his leg fron shaking. Sasuke bit his nails so bad, a few started to bleed, and Kagayoku had to give him a death glare so that he would stop. Nara and her group were a little on the jittery side. Amadare walked into the room once again, "He's stopped vomiting and shaking. Sasuke...you can see him if you want." He stood on trembling legs and follwed her to the young man's room. He saw Naruto laying on the futon and quietly made his way to him. He sat on his knees, next to the comatose shinobi. His skin was pale, and Sasuke couldn't remember a time he had ever saw Naruto look so weak and frail.

"My attendant hasn't returned yet," Amadare explained. "If you like...You can stay with him until she does."

Sasuke held the blond's hand and nodded. She took a seat on the floor and sat there quietly. He was overwhelmed with emotons. Anger, fear, rage, so many emotions and he knew only one way to express them. Amadare didn't notice anything until she heard him sniffle. She looked at him, and could the tears streaming down his face. She willed herself not to cry. Sasuke needed someone to be strong for him and Naruto, and she had to be strong.

"You just had to be the hero," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Hoping somehow, he could hear him. "But, you always put others before yourself. Even the one's who don't deserve it. After all she said to you, all the times she put you down through the past years, you still considered her a friend. You still risked you life for Sakura. But that's just who you are...and that;s probably one of the reason's I fell for you so quickly...even though you hated me in the begining. I...I don't even know if you can hear me..but if you can..you need to know I love you..and you can't give up. You have so much you want to do, and give, you can't just...let go like this. Not now. If you die...I'll have no reason for living...you're the only thing that keeps me together and if you leave...I'll break."

Amadare stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before walking out. She could still hear his muffled cries even when she closed the door.

The attendant that Amadare had sent off, walk into the drawing room hours later. With hesitation she ran over to Kagayoku and whispered something her ear.

"Thank you," Kagayoku said.

She nodded, "You are welcome, my Lord."

"Where are you going?" Nara asked as Kagayoku prepared to leave the room.

"I will be back shortly," She answered, walking away. "Stay put." She closed both sets of doors behind her and leaped over the third floor banister, falling three stories and landly quietly on her feet. She hurried out the front door and ignored the questions of the two ninja standing guard. Itachi stood there, waiting patiently. "I don't know how I can ever repay you." She said as he handed her the small pouch.

"As long as the boy is okay. Tell me, how is Sasuke?"

"He's...really broken up about this whole thing, but other than that, he okay. Send word as soo as you get home. I'll keep a close eye on them both."

"Thank you." They went their seperate ways. She ran into the house, down the left corridor, made a left and ran down that hall as well. She saw Amadare sitting in front of the closed room door. "Amadare, I have it."

She spun around, "Good.

Amadare grabbed the bag and entered the room. She walked toward the small cast iron pot that was placed close to Naruto. She looked at Sasuke. She took pity on him, and allowed him to stay while she concocted the difficult brew. She lit the flame and read the preparation instructions in one of her medical books.

Out of all the potions in the world, she thought, this one was the hardest. It had to be just right, or it could make the poison travel even faster instead of stunting it temporarly. She let the water come to a boil (reminds me of ramen!). She cut up three Mandrakes, each cut into one and one - half inch pieces. Then she added two droplets of holy water, and then one Sorcerer's Violet that was exactly two inches high. After letting it boil for precisely sixty secounds, she mashed two cammomile plants that had sat in the moonlight for ten minutes and the root of a Tarragon that had soaked in warm water for three minutes exactly. Finally she opened the little brown pouch given to them by Itachi, and removed the lovely petles. The peatles were a hybrid pinkish orange, and Sasuke could have sworn they glowed with a faint red light.

She dropped two of the peatles into the pot, and the yellow liquid sizzled and turned a deep color. Those few little plants were the main ingredients and without them the potion was useless. She let it boil for another twenty eight secounds and then put the liquid into a syringe. She gently turned Naruto's head over and injected the liquid into the small whole in his neck caused by the dart. He groaned and tensed slightly, but relaxed when it was over.

'Gods, I hope I did it right.' She thought to herself. 'If only it were Sakura who got hit. I wouldn't be doing this.'

"Hey Kyuubi?" Naruto called out.

The fox stopped drinking from one of the lakes and looked at him, "What is it?"

"Am I stuck here until my health improves?"

"Pretty much. If the medicine she has given you works, you'll have short periods in which you are concious, but you'll releapse soon after until you are fully healed."

"If I am fully healed."

"Don't say that! You will be fine."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why do you care?"

"Number one: You do sound rude, and number two: I care what happens to you because..well I've been with you for sixteen years. I know your every memory, feeling and thought. Even though you didn't know it, I've shared in your triumphs, hurted in your defeats, and laughed in your happiness. I've seen people shun you, hate you, betray you, and love you. I know why you do the things you do, and why you are the way you are. I know your likes and dislikes, I know you are very intelligent even if you choose to hide it, and I know you love Sasuke more than you love life itself. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me. I am your protecter and you are my kit. This is how it is, and this is how it will stay."

Naruto smiled, "I wouldn't go as far as to say, I didn't know you were there. There were times, when I was at my lowest point, that I would feel a comforting presence. I didn't really understand until now that is."

Kyuubi grined and patted Naruto's head with one of his tails, "That was me. Though I don't understand why you love that cursed Uchiha. After all the times he put you down and disrespected you. I swear if I ever get my paws on him - "

"You'll do no such thing! Any friend of mine is a friend of yours."

"True. But I choose my own enemies."

"Damn you."

"You don't mean that."

"True. How long do you think it will take for the medicine to kick in?"

"A few hours maybe, or not at all."

"Okay." Naruto laid back on the grass. "I'm bored."

"Lets play fetch!"

"The great spirit Kyuubi likes to play fetch! Who would have thought?"

"Don't get cocky, kit. Come on, come on!"

"Alright. Just be careful not to pounce on me or anything, okay?"

"I can't make any guarentees." He gave Naruto a sly fox smile.

'I'm in big trouble,' Naruto thought.

One week Later 

Naruto's condition had improved little. There were some moments when he would be concious for a few moments, but then relasped right after. Sasuke barely left his side for a moment. Only to shower and use the bathroom, and every morning he'd go to the temple and pray for hours. Amadare had taken him there the third day of Naruto's sickness, and now they went everyday along with Iruka. He didn't each much, and said little. Amadare began to fear for his health.

"You have to eat more," She told him one day.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You won't heal well."

"I'm almost fully healed." Thanks to her herb work, his arm was nearly fully healed, and now he wore only a cast. His ribs were also good, except for a slight tinge of pain if he moved in a odd position, but nothing more.

"That doesn't mean you can just stop eating. You're putting your health in danger."

"I'll be fine alright! If you put as much effort into helping Naruto as you do nagging me, he'd probably be well by now!" Sasuke snapped. She looked a little upset and placed his food next to him before turning to leave. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean it..it's just..I just..."

"It's alright. I understand. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. To watch him weaken each day and not be able to do anything to help him. Not being able to lessen his pain. But you have to hold on and be strong. Don't loose faith...for Naruto's sake." She closed the door quietly behind.

Sasuke smooth Naruto's hair back gently. She was right. All he wanted to do was cure Naruto. He didn't care how, he just wanted to. He thought there was a way for him to do it. He truly thought he could find a way:

Delusional

I believe I can cure it all for you, dear

Coax or trick or drive or

Drag the demons from you

Make it right for you sleeping beauty

Truly thought

I can magically heal you

You're far beyound a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to rescue

Sleeping Beauty

Drunk on ego

Truly thought I could make it right

If I kissed you one more time to

Help you face the nightmare

But you're far too poisoned for me

Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber

That I could actually heal you...

Sleeping Beauty

Poisoned and hopeless

You're far beyound a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you

Far beyound a visible sign of your awakening

And hiding from some poisoned memory

Poisoned and hopeless

Sleeping Beauty

Mage: Our poor, poor Naruto! Why ever did he take that hit for that girl! At least he and Kyuubi will have a great time. He sure was quick to accept his fate, but thats Naruto for you. Doesn't let anything keep him down. I still don't know if I want him to live or not... The name of that song was "Sleeping Beauty" By the band 'A Perfect Circle.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But that doesn't mean I can't have fun!

Rating: R

Mage: Kagayoku gets a visit from the person she can't stand, Naruto isn't getting any better, and everyone's nerves are on edge. In limbo, Naruto finds out that their may be a way to free Kyuubi after all, but not without sacrifice... And Sakura finds a way to make Sasuke hers for as long as she wants. This chapter may seem a little rushed, but I'm trying to get all the drama in place so I can get to the real journey.

Chapter 13: Goodbye

Three weeks later 

Another three weeks had past, and still Naruto's health became on better. I fact it became worse, and they had almost lost him twice. A guilt striken Sakura had finally decided to come out of her room and see Naruto. She couldn't stand seeing him so sick. She felt this was all her fault, and wished that he had just let the damn dart hit her. But she knew he was protective of his friends. A quality she adored about him. She eased into the room and saw Sasuke sitting there, holding Naruto's hand. Quietly she made her way to his side and sat next to him.

He looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I..wanted to see Naruto," She felt she should at least see if he was any better. "You...you may not believe it, but I miss him. A lot." She lied.

"Now that he's about to die?" He said in a bitter, and cold tone.

She sighed, "Those things I said...I never meant them...any of them. I was just upset and angry and utterly stupid. He is my friend, and you aren't the only one in this world who loves him. You aren't the only one who's hurt." He said nothing. Her presence wasn't worth agonizing over. The only thing that mattered was Naruto. Thats all anyone worried about. Kagayoku had already sent attendants out to visit each land and explain why there presence was delayed. Of course by now, every Lord and Hokage of every land knew who and what Naruto was. That still didn't change the opions of some people in his village.

Both ninja sat there in silence, watching Naurto, when his breathing began to become more laboured.

"Is..is he okay?" Sakura asked, growing fearful. Sasuke ignored her and went to get Amadare, not knowing if the kitsune would stop breathing like he had done once before. He found her sitting in the library writing something from a big, ancient looking book.

"Whats the matter, Sasuke?" She asked, seeing the look on his face.

"It's Naruto! We think something might be wrong." She dropped the heavy book onto the floor and they ran out of the room. She hopped they didn't run into anyone else. She kept Naruto's wrosening condition a secret between herself, Sasuke and Kagayoku.

"How long as he been breathing like this?" She asked, once they were in his room. She was more than a little surprised to see Sakura sitting there, holding Naruto's hand. But there was no time to speculate the scene so she instantly grabbed her mediacal bag, which she kept in his room.

"Maybe - maybe a few minutes," Sakura answered. "He's going to be fine right?" She watched as Amadare grabbed a scalpel from the bag. "...Right?"

"It's the poison," She answered. "It's already made it way to his lungs. He'll no longer be able to breath on his own soon." She placed the blade hollow of his throat, right above his collar bone, and cut. Sakura whinced at the sight of blood spraying out of the hole, but continued to watch as Amadare inserted a small tube into the whole. "Hold this in place! Quickly! He's already stopped breathing!"

Without another thought, Sakura did as she was told, and Amadare tapped the tube in place, before attaching the other end to a ballon looking object. She squeezed the pump vigorously, until finally he began to breath again. All three sighed in relief. But Amadare knew the worst was yet to come. If the poison made it this far already it was only a matter of time before...

"I'll stay here with you guys," She said. "I'll have to leave the tube in, just in case. She dipped a soft cloth into a nearby bowl of warm water and gently wipped the blood away. 'There has to be some way to stop the poison. Maybe there's something I've overlooked.' She looked at Sakura, "Sakura? I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I need you to go into the librabry, and collect any and all books even vaguely related to poison. One of the servants in there will be glad to help. Can you do that?"

She was already out the door, heading to the library.

The library was largest in the world, in Sakura's opinion. It had a retractable roof, that could let in sunlight or moonlight. The roof of the library was open this morning, letting in a warm breeze and the bright sunlight of early morning. She could see the a few tall tree's lingering above, rustling slightly in the wind. The book shelves were built into the wall of the room, leaving a lot of room for tables and chairs, though there was only one large cherry oak table and a large, cushinoned matching high back chair. A few servants bustled around, arranging books, dusting shelves and placing fresh stacks of paper, ink and quills on the table.

Shyly she walked up to one, "Excuse me." She said. "Could you show me which section is dedicated to poisons and cures?"

The man nodded, "Certainly. Follow me." He lead her to the northern most part of the library and stopped in front of the larget sections.

"All this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Would you like some help?"

"Oh, no..no, I'm sure I can handle it."

"If you would like something to drink or snack on, don't hesitiate to ask."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

He left her to her work and she looked at the vast shelves. "I guess I'll start at the bottom and work my way up." She sat down and began scanning through the text of the first book. It had no tittle, but a weird picture of what looked like a demon decorated the cover. 'Now how creepy is that?' She thought. Flipping through the pages, she came across an interesting poison. Not neccarcerily a poison, but a drug. She read the contents of the page:

_Fool's Poison_

_One of the most efficent drugs to ever be concocted. This drug tampers with the drinkers mind, placing them in a trance like state. Once a person has taken the drug, they will do everything and anything the maker says. The effects can last for a total of 17 hours, and once it wears off the victim has no idea what he or she has done. The drug is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. If given in large doses, or applied to often, the results can be fatal. Ingredients listed below:_

_1/2 dram cypress oil_

_3 dried rowan berries_

_1 teaspoon anise seeds_

_pinch of dried blessed thistle_

_pinch of dried asafetida_

_pinch of dried and powdered orris root_

_1 ounce dragon's blood_

_1/2 ounce juniper_

_Add the cypress, berries, and the seeds into the dragon's blood and let it boil in a cast iron pot. Then add the thistle, asafetida, and the root, before stirring for three minutes. When it turns a light blue, add the juniper, remove from heat and let stand for ten minutes. It should turn a clear water like color. . Add three drops into a drink or meal. Should be kept stored in a corked glass vial in a cool, dark place._

Inner Sakura jumped for joy. 'You know what you could do with this, don't you?' Sakura shook her head. She could never do that to Sasuke. She couldn'e imagine how hurt Naruto would be. Not to mention how angry Sasuke would be. No way. 'Come on!' Inner Sakura said. 'It says right there he won't even remember! No one else will know except for you! It'll be our little secret. Just do it one time, and you'll never have to wonder what it feels like to make love to Sasuke. You always said you would do anything for one night with him. All you have to do is get a few things and make a potion, then there! He's yours for a night.'

Sakura bit her lip. It would just be one night... She could sneak the potion in his tea, and then... She looked at the page. She knew where to get all the ingredients from. She had been to the village's market before. It was a beautiful exciting place, and Kagayoku took her there every other day to get ingredients for certain potions or brews since Amadare didn't trust the servants and attendants with such important things. And she also gave Sakura money to buy something she might want. Sakura never spent it, but instead save it up. Since her depression about Naruto started, she only left the house with Kagayoku to go to the market. The rest of the day she spent locked up in her room.

'It _would _just be one night.' Sakura thought to herself. 'And after that, I'd never do it again, Naruto will get better, and we'll all be friends again.' She convinced herself.

Kagayoku sat in a large room in the west wing of the palace, Sorting duties into catogories A through D. Sure, since she was the supreme Hokage she worked hard, but she knew no one worked as hard as Amadare. Between tending to Naruto, researching information on the other five spirit protectors, on top of doing her jos as the honoured wife, she barely had time to sleep. When Kagayoku awaoke every morning at six, Amadare was already awake, taking care of Naruto, and reassuring Sasuke.

She had a harder time comforting Iruka, who was so distraught, he'd go days without sleeping. She had to make a sleeping tonic for him almost every night. Hane and Hato became increasingly cranky about not having their playmate around anymore and wanted to know what was wrong. She stopped her work when a knock at the door broke her consentration. "Enter!" She said.

One of the older servants walked in, "My lord, you have a guest."

She cocked her head to the side, "Guest? Who is it?"

"Lady Amelia."

"What!" Kagayoku knew Amelia all to well. It was a long story, but here's the short version. Amelia was the one people thought she would end up marrying. Her father was a wealthy man and they lived in the next village of Eretria. She was attractive, intelligent, but a ruthless bitch none the less. And she still held out hope that she could win Kagayoku's heart, which is why she showed up unannouced often. She sighed, "Tell here to come."

"Of course." The servants left and returned minutes later followed by Amaelia and two of her own attendants.

"Hello my darling Kagayoku," She greeted. She had back length red hair, much longer than Kagayoku remembered, and emerald green eyes. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and she raised the hem of her princess like blue dress and bowed respectfully. "How have you been?"

Kagayoku smiled, "Until now, I was doing great." She looked at the large clothing trunks both of her attendants carried and raised an eyebrow, "Exactly why are they carrying those?"

Her smiled broadend, "Didn't your mother tell you? Father sent me here so that you could escort me to the Land of the Clouds, to my mother."

"What! You...Wh...MOTHER!"

Daiya ran into the room franticly, "Oh! Amelia, you're here already? Didn't you get the letter we sent to your father? Naruto is ill, and we cannot leave until he is well again."

"I know. Iwas hoping to meet the foreigners and spend some time with you all."

"Oh how nice of you! Please allow one of the servants to take you to your room. If you like, you can bath and change and then return to speak with my daughter."

"I would like that." She smiled at Kagayoku. "Very much so."

Kagayoku forced a smile as Amelia walked out of the room and then turned to her mother when she was sure the woman was no longer within hearing range, "Mother...you know you are dear to me, and I love you. But I must know...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Daiya smiled, "Sweetie, you know her mother is like a sister to me, so when she asked, I couldn't say no. The roads have been so dangerous lately, with bandits and other such evils running about, she was afraid something would happen to her."

"Mother, you know how much she dislikes Amadare and how much _I dislike her!_"

"I'm sure she's gotten over the fact that you didn't choose to marry her. Every knows you were head over heels in love with Amadare and I'm glade you didn't choose her, but can you try and get through it? For me?" She gave Kagayoku a sad look.

"Mother don't do that."

"Please?" Her eyes became big and watered.

"Alright! Iwill. But if she hurts Amadare or gets on my last nerves, thats it!"

She kissed her daughters cheek, "Oh, thank you! I raised such a kind and caring and loving little girl!"

Kagayoku frowned, "If the gods are listening, please let that woman drown in the tub. Pleeeeease."

Amadare left Naruto's room at the same time the servants were taking Amelia to her room.

"Amelia?" Amadare said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you told? As soon as the boy is well, you all will be escorting me to the Land of clouds, to my dear mother."

"Oh, really? How is she?"

"Fine. If you don't mind I have had a long journey and would like to freshen up. How is the boy?"

"He's...he's..doing better." She lied.

"Good. Then we should be on our way soon."

"Well..later."

Amelia huffed and continued on to her room. Amadare decided to see how Sakura was doing, and so walked down the hall to the library. She walked in and saw Sakura looking through a stack of books. "How's it going?" She asked.

Sakura looked up, "No luck. Most of the books don't even mention bloodroot poison and the others just explain how deadly it is."

She sighed, "Maybe he'll pull through on his own. He seems like the type who can beat the odds."

"I'll keep looking. You should rest, you look exaushted."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." She left and walked the long distance to the west wing of the palace, and into Kagayoku's work room. "Hello." She said, plopping down on one of the large, silk cushions next to Kagayoku's.

She smiled as Amadare placed her head in her lap, "Well hello, koi. I have to tell you - "

"I saw Amelia, and from her tone of voice, she still hates me. Oh well."

"She doesn't matter. The only reason I put up the whore is because her and mother are best friends. Naruto isn't getting any better, is he."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know it pains you to think about it..but we have to think about what to do if - "

"Please, just don't talk about it."

Meanwhile, Naruto was enjoying his time in limbo with Kyuubi. He learned many things from the great fox, and he told Naruto stories of his adventures before his run in with Grendel and about the other spirit protectors.

"So, who's the spirit protector of my village?"

"Her name is Firaga. She's a spirit dragon. She has a human form as well, and a bad ass temper. I remember the first time I meet her."

"Really? What happened?"

"The moment she saw me, she attacked! I beat her and she wasn't happy about that, but she respected me more afterward. That's one crazy bitch I'l tell ya."

"Maybe she's crazy in love with!" Naruto teased.

"Please, kit. Don't scare me like that." They laughed. For a while they stayed silent until Naruto gave him a saddened look.

"I'm not getting any better, you know?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"For a time...I believed that. But each time I go back...I can feel how weak my body is getting. It gets weaker each time."

"Kit - "

"No, Kyuubi. Listen. If you know a way to break the seal...if you know a way to free yourself now...tell me."

"Kit, I have no idea how. If I did, I would have done it already."

"For some reason I don't believe that. I can feel that you're lying. Didn't you say that since we were one in the same, we could sense what the other felt."

"Yeah, but - "

"I can sense you're lying."

"Kit I...I. I really have no idea. I don't even have a clue."

"Please? Please tell me the truth?"

Kyuubi sighed, "...There is a way. But...you don't understand. If I break the seal to free myself...there's a big possibility..you'll be destroyed. I can't do that to you!"

"But don't you see? I'm dying now. I'm going to die anyway. You'll be free once I am, but I would prefer you do it now. I hate this waiting. I want to go now, there's no use holding me here any longer than needed."

"But...kit - "

"No buts. I want you to do it. Right now."

"No. I refuse."

"Look, it been almost a month. You were assigned a job to save the world and god damn it, you will get it done with or without me! I know it pains you, it pains me too. Do you really think I want to say goodbye to all my friends! Kakashi, Amadare...Sasuke? And the others! I don't, but I know it's the right thing to do. I know they are sitting there, hoping that I'll pull through. Can you imagine how bad it feels, watching the one you love die a slow death? Not knowing if you're going to wake up next to a corpse or not? Please Kyuubi. Please."

He laid on the ground and covered his face with his paws, whimpering, "I just..don't want to."

"You kow as well as I do..It's the right thing.."

"...A - Alright."

He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's torso and smiled, "Thank you so much! Just one thing...I want to say goodbye to Sasuke. Is that possible."

"You could try. Just imagine yourself in your own body again. You have to imagine it, and you have to really want it."

"O.k. I'll try."

Sasuke sat in his usual spot beside Naruto. The hope of him ever waking up again waned each day, and Sasuke was sure he was at his lowest point. What he wouldn't give to be back in Konohagakure village, with Naruto, doing those boring missions and those few worth while ones. He didn't notice the hand he held squeeze his own lightly.

"...Sasuke.." Came Naruto's tiny voice. He looked down at the kitsune and his widdened.

"Naruto! You're...awake." Naruto's voice was an octave over a whisper, but Sasuke was surprised he could talk at all with the tube still in place.

"I know...but..I just thought...I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

"What! But you, I mean...I..." Naruto explained where he had been and about Kyuubi. Sasuke found it hard a bit to hard to believe, and didn't want to believe it at all.

"No Naruto. You can't," He squeezed Naruto's hand with both of his. "You can't just throw it all away. You can't just give up."

"I have to. It doesn't seem like it now, but I'm doing this to make you happy. I only want you to be happy. Always."

"And do you think leaving me will make me happy? Don't you understand? All this time...all these years I thought...I really had no real motive to live. No family, no friends...no one to love. And then I meet you and...it just changed. I don't know how to explain it, but..everything just seemed to make more sense. I never thought anyone could ever love me. People wanted and lusted after me, but no one truly loved me, until you did. I don't want to go back to being alone. I don't want you...to go."

Pendulum stops and falls away

Life sifted through like sand

Storms of summer rain

Flooding lifelines in our hands

Our skin of blood and bone

Pulls through the ground and so...

Unstoppable

For one of the few times in the Uchiha's life, tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Naruto gave him a small smile, "But you aren't alone, koi. You have Kakashi, Iruka and the others. And I'll make sure Kyuubi watches after you."

"No. I just can't lose you. I can't lose another one I love."

These feelings of loss

So unstoppable

Egging through the marrow of bones

Just let it go

Pain willing in your eyes

Just let me go

Dry those tears that fall

"I'll always be there for you." He touched the chain around Sasuke's neck, and then the one on his own. "As long as you don't ever forget me, but I'm Naruto, so I'm really hard to forget." He tried to get Sasuke to smile, but to no avail.

"It hurts." He whispred. "It hurts so much. We made so many wonderful plans and now..." He broke down in tears. "We'll never get to see those through."

"I know. It hurts me too. To know I'll never be able to hold you again. Comfrot you," He wiped away Sasuke's tears. "To know I'll never be able to dry your tears away, and let you know I'm there. But I'll always be there for you."

And remember

When evrything is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've found a place so magical

Goodbye...

There were so many things he wanted to say to Naruto. So many things he wanted to explaina, but he just couldn't find the words. "You know...I used to believe that if you were a good person, you'd live a long and happy life. I thought...this could never happen to someone like you. All you ever wanted was to see others safe and happy...even if you were tormented on the inside. You risked your life to save someone who hated you. Then I thought that if I protected you I could keep things like this from happening. That I could keep you safe and...protect you...I guess I failed."

"No, you didn't. This isn't your fualt and has nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself. And don't blame Sakura either."

See you another goodbye

I..See you another goodbye

See you another goodbye

See you another...

There wasn't much he could get out. He never really thought he'd go through this with Naruto. Maybe it was his personality, but Naruto just seemed like the invinceable type. Someone who could overcome any obstacle. "I've forgotten what's it like to be lonely." He confessed to Naruto, tearfully. "You've always been with me. All I'll have left are memories."

Peeling killers rise

Precious circle mended

Sense vertigo in you

So I'll be your halo

So unstoppable

My love for you

So unstoppable

Memories of you

"If I could change everything...I would want to go back and prevent all of this. I wish I could just zone out everyone and everything...so there'd just be me and you."

"I love you so very much...you know that right." Naurto smiled. He wanted to tell Sasuke that everything would be okay. That somehow everything would fix itself and this would just go away. "It's like a bad dream. You want to wake up, but you can't. Because it's real, and there's no escaping it."

Just remember

When everything is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've found a place so magical

But still please...

He coulldn't find the words to explain to Sasuke that he would always be there for him, and he'd see him again someday. In a way he was scared himself, and he just wanted to freeze time, so that he could stay there in Sasule's arms and never leave.

Someone, help me, grab me, save me now,

Distrust, darkened, daylight, I've lost sight

He had promised Sasuke he'd never be alone again, but he hand't expected something like this to happen. He held the chain around his neck tightly, remembering when Sasuke gave it to him, and what it meant. Eternal love. Something that would never die. Even when he did. He would always be with Sasuke, and he'd remember every moment they'd ever shared, and treasure them. But still, the pain of losing the one you love was beyound measure. He hoped that he'd get wings once he went to heaven. He wanted horns to, be knew he'd probably get a halo, and some black wings would be cool. If he was really lucky, he'd get to be Sasuke's guardina angel, and make sure he lived the life he deserved.

Remember

That nothing is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've lost something so magical

And gone so far

Just remember

When everything seems difficult

I'll be shinig from a far

When it feels like things have gone away

I'll see you again

Naruto took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing in front of Kyuubi. He licked Naruto's tear stained face, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Promise me you'll look after him?"

"Promise."

"And...can you tell him I love him? I didn't get the chance and..." He wiped his nose.

"I will, kit."

"And Iruka too. Tell I said thanks for bring such a good teacher, and for all the ramen he brought me. I enjoyed it. And Kakashi too. And apologize to Amadare for me. I wish we could hve done all the things we planned."

"I will."

"And...just that I'm sorry. And I won't ever forget them, and I'll always look after them, because they mean so much. And...goodbye."

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye...

Mage: I know the death scence sucks, but I'm not down with killing off characters, but I tried my best. You should read the next chapter if you're pissed off Naruto's dead. I might bring him back in the next chapter...If you ask nicely. Or I might pair up Sasuke with Sakura! -Insert evil laugh here-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But that doesn't mean I can't have fun!

Rating: R

Mage: Kagayoku gets a visit from the person she can't stand, Naruto isn't getting any better, and everyone's nerves are on edge. In limbo, Naruto finds out that their may be a way to free Kyuubi after all, but not without sacrifice... And Sakura finds a way to make Sasuke hers for as long as she wants. This chapter may seem a little rushed, but I'm trying to get all the drama in place so I can get to the real journey.

Chapter 13: Goodbye

Three weeks later 

Another three weeks had past, and still Naruto's health became on better. I fact it became worse, and they had almost lost him twice. A guilt striken Sakura had finally decided to come out of her room and see Naruto. She couldn't stand seeing him so sick. She felt this was all her fault, and wished that he had just let the damn dart hit her. But she knew he was protective of his friends. A quality she adored about him. She eased into the room and saw Sasuke sitting there, holding Naruto's hand. Quietly she made her way to his side and sat next to him.

He looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I..wanted to see Naruto," She felt she should at least see if he was any better. "You...you may not believe it, but I miss him. A lot." She lied.

"Now that he's about to die?" He said in a bitter, and cold tone.

She sighed, "Those things I said...I never meant them...any of them. I was just upset and angry and utterly stupid. He is my friend, and you aren't the only one in this world who loves him. You aren't the only one who's hurt." He said nothing. Her presence wasn't worth agonizing over. The only thing that mattered was Naruto. Thats all anyone worried about. Kagayoku had already sent attendants out to visit each land and explain why there presence was delayed. Of course by now, every Lord and Hokage of every land knew who and what Naruto was. That still didn't change the opions of some people in his village.

Both ninja sat there in silence, watching Naurto, when his breathing began to become more laboured.

"Is..is he okay?" Sakura asked, growing fearful. Sasuke ignored her and went to get Amadare, not knowing if the kitsune would stop breathing like he had done once before. He found her sitting in the library writing something from a big, ancient looking book.

"Whats the matter, Sasuke?" She asked, seeing the look on his face.

"It's Naruto! We think something might be wrong." She dropped the heavy book onto the floor and they ran out of the room. She hopped they didn't run into anyone else. She kept Naruto's wrosening condition a secret between herself, Sasuke and Kagayoku.

"How long as he been breathing like this?" She asked, once they were in his room. She was more than a little surprised to see Sakura sitting there, holding Naruto's hand. But there was no time to speculate the scene so she instantly grabbed her mediacal bag, which she kept in his room.

"Maybe - maybe a few minutes," Sakura answered. "He's going to be fine right?" She watched as Amadare grabbed a scalpel from the bag. "...Right?"

"It's the poison," She answered. "It's already made it way to his lungs. He'll no longer be able to breath on his own soon." She placed the blade hollow of his throat, right above his collar bone, and cut. Sakura whinced at the sight of blood spraying out of the hole, but continued to watch as Amadare inserted a small tube into the whole. "Hold this in place! Quickly! He's already stopped breathing!"

Without another thought, Sakura did as she was told, and Amadare tapped the tube in place, before attaching the other end to a ballon looking object. She squeezed the pump vigorously, until finally he began to breath again. All three sighed in relief. But Amadare knew the worst was yet to come. If the poison made it this far already it was only a matter of time before...

"I'll stay here with you guys," She said. "I'll have to leave the tube in, just in case. She dipped a soft cloth into a nearby bowl of warm water and gently wipped the blood away. 'There has to be some way to stop the poison. Maybe there's something I've overlooked.' She looked at Sakura, "Sakura? I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I need you to go into the librabry, and collect any and all books even vaguely related to poison. One of the servants in there will be glad to help. Can you do that?"

She was already out the door, heading to the library.

The library was largest in the world, in Sakura's opinion. It had a retractable roof, that could let in sunlight or moonlight. The roof of the library was open this morning, letting in a warm breeze and the bright sunlight of early morning. She could see the a few tall tree's lingering above, rustling slightly in the wind. The book shelves were built into the wall of the room, leaving a lot of room for tables and chairs, though there was only one large cherry oak table and a large, cushinoned matching high back chair. A few servants bustled around, arranging books, dusting shelves and placing fresh stacks of paper, ink and quills on the table.

Shyly she walked up to one, "Excuse me." She said. "Could you show me which section is dedicated to poisons and cures?"

The man nodded, "Certainly. Follow me." He lead her to the northern most part of the library and stopped in front of the larget sections.

"All this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Would you like some help?"

"Oh, no..no, I'm sure I can handle it."

"If you would like something to drink or snack on, don't hesitiate to ask."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

He left her to her work and she looked at the vast shelves. "I guess I'll start at the bottom and work my way up." She sat down and began scanning through the text of the first book. It had no tittle, but a weird picture of what looked like a demon decorated the cover. 'Now how creepy is that?' She thought. Flipping through the pages, she came across an interesting poison. Not neccarcerily a poison, but a drug. She read the contents of the page:

_Fool's Poison_

_One of the most efficent drugs to ever be concocted. This drug tampers with the drinkers mind, placing them in a trance like state. Once a person has taken the drug, they will do everything and anything the maker says. The effects can last for a total of 17 hours, and once it wears off the victim has no idea what he or she has done. The drug is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. If given in large doses, or applied to often, the results can be fatal. Ingredients listed below:_

_1/2 dram cypress oil_

_3 dried rowan berries_

_1 teaspoon anise seeds_

_pinch of dried blessed thistle_

_pinch of dried asafetida_

_pinch of dried and powdered orris root_

_1 ounce dragon's blood_

_1/2 ounce juniper_

_Add the cypress, berries, and the seeds into the dragon's blood and let it boil in a cast iron pot. Then add the thistle, asafetida, and the root, before stirring for three minutes. When it turns a light blue, add the juniper, remove from heat and let stand for ten minutes. It should turn a clear water like color. . Add three drops into a drink or meal. Should be kept stored in a corked glass vial in a cool, dark place._

Inner Sakura jumped for joy. 'You know what you could do with this, don't you?' Sakura shook her head. She could never do that to Sasuke. She couldn'e imagine how hurt Naruto would be. Not to mention how angry Sasuke would be. No way. 'Come on!' Inner Sakura said. 'It says right there he won't even remember! No one else will know except for you! It'll be our little secret. Just do it one time, and you'll never have to wonder what it feels like to make love to Sasuke. You always said you would do anything for one night with him. All you have to do is get a few things and make a potion, then there! He's yours for a night.'

Sakura bit her lip. It would just be one night... She could sneak the potion in his tea, and then... She looked at the page. She knew where to get all the ingredients from. She had been to the village's market before. It was a beautiful exciting place, and Kagayoku took her there every other day to get ingredients for certain potions or brews since Amadare didn't trust the servants and attendants with such important things. And she also gave Sakura money to buy something she might want. Sakura never spent it, but instead save it up. Since her depression about Naruto started, she only left the house with Kagayoku to go to the market. The rest of the day she spent locked up in her room.

'It _would _just be one night.' Sakura thought to herself. 'And after that, I'd never do it again, Naruto will get better, and we'll all be friends again.' She convinced herself.

Kagayoku sat in a large room in the west wing of the palace, Sorting duties into catogories A through D. Sure, since she was the supreme Hokage she worked hard, but she knew no one worked as hard as Amadare. Between tending to Naruto, researching information on the other five spirit protectors, on top of doing her jos as the honoured wife, she barely had time to sleep. When Kagayoku awaoke every morning at six, Amadare was already awake, taking care of Naruto, and reassuring Sasuke.

She had a harder time comforting Iruka, who was so distraught, he'd go days without sleeping. She had to make a sleeping tonic for him almost every night. Hane and Hato became increasingly cranky about not having their playmate around anymore and wanted to know what was wrong. She stopped her work when a knock at the door broke her consentration. "Enter!" She said.

One of the older servants walked in, "My lord, you have a guest."

She cocked her head to the side, "Guest? Who is it?"

"Lady Amelia."

"What!" Kagayoku knew Amelia all to well. It was a long story, but here's the short version. Amelia was the one people thought she would end up marrying. Her father was a wealthy man and they lived in the next village of Eretria. She was attractive, intelligent, but a ruthless bitch none the less. And she still held out hope that she could win Kagayoku's heart, which is why she showed up unannouced often. She sighed, "Tell here to come."

"Of course." The servants left and returned minutes later followed by Amaelia and two of her own attendants.

"Hello my darling Kagayoku," She greeted. She had back length red hair, much longer than Kagayoku remembered, and emerald green eyes. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and she raised the hem of her princess like blue dress and bowed respectfully. "How have you been?"

Kagayoku smiled, "Until now, I was doing great." She looked at the large clothing trunks both of her attendants carried and raised an eyebrow, "Exactly why are they carrying those?"

Her smiled broadend, "Didn't your mother tell you? Father sent me here so that you could escort me to the Land of the Clouds, to my mother."

"What! You...Wh...MOTHER!"

Daiya ran into the room franticly, "Oh! Amelia, you're here already? Didn't you get the letter we sent to your father? Naruto is ill, and we cannot leave until he is well again."

"I know. Iwas hoping to meet the foreigners and spend some time with you all."

"Oh how nice of you! Please allow one of the servants to take you to your room. If you like, you can bath and change and then return to speak with my daughter."

"I would like that." She smiled at Kagayoku. "Very much so."

Kagayoku forced a smile as Amelia walked out of the room and then turned to her mother when she was sure the woman was no longer within hearing range, "Mother...you know you are dear to me, and I love you. But I must know...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Daiya smiled, "Sweetie, you know her mother is like a sister to me, so when she asked, I couldn't say no. The roads have been so dangerous lately, with bandits and other such evils running about, she was afraid something would happen to her."

"Mother, you know how much she dislikes Amadare and how much _I dislike her!_"

"I'm sure she's gotten over the fact that you didn't choose to marry her. Every knows you were head over heels in love with Amadare and I'm glade you didn't choose her, but can you try and get through it? For me?" She gave Kagayoku a sad look.

"Mother don't do that."

"Please?" Her eyes became big and watered.

"Alright! Iwill. But if she hurts Amadare or gets on my last nerves, thats it!"

She kissed her daughters cheek, "Oh, thank you! I raised such a kind and caring and loving little girl!"

Kagayoku frowned, "If the gods are listening, please let that woman drown in the tub. Pleeeeease."

Amadare left Naruto's room at the same time the servants were taking Amelia to her room.

"Amelia?" Amadare said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you told? As soon as the boy is well, you all will be escorting me to the Land of clouds, to my dear mother."

"Oh, really? How is she?"

"Fine. If you don't mind I have had a long journey and would like to freshen up. How is the boy?"

"He's...he's..doing better." She lied.

"Good. Then we should be on our way soon."

"Well..later."

Amelia huffed and continued on to her room. Amadare decided to see how Sakura was doing, and so walked down the hall to the library. She walked in and saw Sakura looking through a stack of books. "How's it going?" She asked.

Sakura looked up, "No luck. Most of the books don't even mention bloodroot poison and the others just explain how deadly it is."

She sighed, "Maybe he'll pull through on his own. He seems like the type who can beat the odds."

"I'll keep looking. You should rest, you look exaushted."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." She left and walked the long distance to the west wing of the palace, and into Kagayoku's work room. "Hello." She said, plopping down on one of the large, silk cushions next to Kagayoku's.

She smiled as Amadare placed her head in her lap, "Well hello, koi. I have to tell you - "

"I saw Amelia, and from her tone of voice, she still hates me. Oh well."

"She doesn't matter. The only reason I put up the whore is because her and mother are best friends. Naruto isn't getting any better, is he."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know it pains you to think about it..but we have to think about what to do if - "

"Please, just don't talk about it."

Meanwhile, Naruto was enjoying his time in limbo with Kyuubi. He learned many things from the great fox, and he told Naruto stories of his adventures before his run in with Grendel and about the other spirit protectors.

"So, who's the spirit protector of my village?"

"Her name is Firaga. She's a spirit dragon. She has a human form as well, and a bad ass temper. I remember the first time I meet her."

"Really? What happened?"

"The moment she saw me, she attacked! I beat her and she wasn't happy about that, but she respected me more afterward. That's one crazy bitch I'l tell ya."

"Maybe she's crazy in love with!" Naruto teased.

"Please, kit. Don't scare me like that." They laughed. For a while they stayed silent until Naruto gave him a saddened look.

"I'm not getting any better, you know?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"For a time...I believed that. But each time I go back...I can feel how weak my body is getting. It gets weaker each time."

"Kit - "

"No, Kyuubi. Listen. If you know a way to break the seal...if you know a way to free yourself now...tell me."

"Kit, I have no idea how. If I did, I would have done it already."

"For some reason I don't believe that. I can feel that you're lying. Didn't you say that since we were one in the same, we could sense what the other felt."

"Yeah, but - "

"I can sense you're lying."

"Kit I...I. I really have no idea. I don't even have a clue."

"Please? Please tell me the truth?"

Kyuubi sighed, "...There is a way. But...you don't understand. If I break the seal to free myself...there's a big possibility..you'll be destroyed. I can't do that to you!"

"But don't you see? I'm dying now. I'm going to die anyway. You'll be free once I am, but I would prefer you do it now. I hate this waiting. I want to go now, there's no use holding me here any longer than needed."

"But...kit - "

"No buts. I want you to do it. Right now."

"No. I refuse."

"Look, it been almost a month. You were assigned a job to save the world and god damn it, you will get it done with or without me! I know it pains you, it pains me too. Do you really think I want to say goodbye to all my friends! Kakashi, Amadare...Sasuke? And the others! I don't, but I know it's the right thing to do. I know they are sitting there, hoping that I'll pull through. Can you imagine how bad it feels, watching the one you love die a slow death? Not knowing if you're going to wake up next to a corpse or not? Please Kyuubi. Please."

He laid on the ground and covered his face with his paws, whimpering, "I just..don't want to."

"You kow as well as I do..It's the right thing.."

"...A - Alright."

He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's torso and smiled, "Thank you so much! Just one thing...I want to say goodbye to Sasuke. Is that possible."

"You could try. Just imagine yourself in your own body again. You have to imagine it, and you have to really want it."

"O.k. I'll try."

Sasuke sat in his usual spot beside Naruto. The hope of him ever waking up again waned each day, and Sasuke was sure he was at his lowest point. What he wouldn't give to be back in Konohagakure village, with Naruto, doing those boring missions and those few worth while ones. He didn't notice the hand he held squeeze his own lightly.

"...Sasuke.." Came Naruto's tiny voice. He looked down at the kitsune and his widdened.

"Naruto! You're...awake." Naruto's voice was an octave over a whisper, but Sasuke was surprised he could talk at all with the tube still in place.

"I know...but..I just thought...I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

"What! But you, I mean...I..." Naruto explained where he had been and about Kyuubi. Sasuke found it hard a bit to hard to believe, and didn't want to believe it at all.

"No Naruto. You can't," He squeezed Naruto's hand with both of his. "You can't just throw it all away. You can't just give up."

"I have to. It doesn't seem like it now, but I'm doing this to make you happy. I only want you to be happy. Always."

"And do you think leaving me will make me happy? Don't you understand? All this time...all these years I thought...I really had no real motive to live. No family, no friends...no one to love. And then I meet you and...it just changed. I don't know how to explain it, but..everything just seemed to make more sense. I never thought anyone could ever love me. People wanted and lusted after me, but no one truly loved me, until you did. I don't want to go back to being alone. I don't want you...to go."

Pendulum stops and falls away

Life sifted through like sand

Storms of summer rain

Flooding lifelines in our hands

Our skin of blood and bone

Pulls through the ground and so...

Unstoppable

For one of the few times in the Uchiha's life, tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Naruto gave him a small smile, "But you aren't alone, koi. You have Kakashi, Iruka and the others. And I'll make sure Kyuubi watches after you."

"No. I just can't lose you. I can't lose another one I love."

These feelings of loss

So unstoppable

Egging through the marrow of bones

Just let it go

Pain willing in your eyes

Just let me go

Dry those tears that fall

"I'll always be there for you." He touched the chain around Sasuke's neck, and then the one on his own. "As long as you don't ever forget me, but I'm Naruto, so I'm really hard to forget." He tried to get Sasuke to smile, but to no avail.

"It hurts." He whispred. "It hurts so much. We made so many wonderful plans and now..." He broke down in tears. "We'll never get to see those through."

"I know. It hurts me too. To know I'll never be able to hold you again. Comfrot you," He wiped away Sasuke's tears. "To know I'll never be able to dry your tears away, and let you know I'm there. But I'll always be there for you."

And remember

When evrything is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've found a place so magical

Goodbye...

There were so many things he wanted to say to Naruto. So many things he wanted to explaina, but he just couldn't find the words. "You know...I used to believe that if you were a good person, you'd live a long and happy life. I thought...this could never happen to someone like you. All you ever wanted was to see others safe and happy...even if you were tormented on the inside. You risked your life to save someone who hated you. Then I thought that if I protected you I could keep things like this from happening. That I could keep you safe and...protect you...I guess I failed."

"No, you didn't. This isn't your fualt and has nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself. And don't blame Sakura either."

See you another goodbye

I..See you another goodbye

See you another goodbye

See you another...

There wasn't much he could get out. He never really thought he'd go through this with Naruto. Maybe it was his personality, but Naruto just seemed like the invinceable type. Someone who could overcome any obstacle. "I've forgotten what's it like to be lonely." He confessed to Naruto, tearfully. "You've always been with me. All I'll have left are memories."

Peeling killers rise

Precious circle mended

Sense vertigo in you

So I'll be your halo

So unstoppable

My love for you

So unstoppable

Memories of you

"If I could change everything...I would want to go back and prevent all of this. I wish I could just zone out everyone and everything...so there'd just be me and you."

"I love you so very much...you know that right." Naurto smiled. He wanted to tell Sasuke that everything would be okay. That somehow everything would fix itself and this would just go away. "It's like a bad dream. You want to wake up, but you can't. Because it's real, and there's no escaping it."

Just remember

When everything is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've found a place so magical

But still please...

He coulldn't find the words to explain to Sasuke that he would always be there for him, and he'd see him again someday. In a way he was scared himself, and he just wanted to freeze time, so that he could stay there in Sasule's arms and never leave.

Someone, help me, grab me, save me now,

Distrust, darkened, daylight, I've lost sight

He had promised Sasuke he'd never be alone again, but he hand't expected something like this to happen. He held the chain around his neck tightly, remembering when Sasuke gave it to him, and what it meant. Eternal love. Something that would never die. Even when he did. He would always be with Sasuke, and he'd remember every moment they'd ever shared, and treasure them. But still, the pain of losing the one you love was beyound measure. He hoped that he'd get wings once he went to heaven. He wanted horns to, be knew he'd probably get a halo, and some black wings would be cool. If he was really lucky, he'd get to be Sasuke's guardina angel, and make sure he lived the life he deserved.

Remember

That nothing is typical

I'll be the wish upon a star

I've lost something so magical

And gone so far

Just remember

When everything seems difficult

I'll be shinig from a far

When it feels like things have gone away

I'll see you again

Naruto took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing in front of Kyuubi. He licked Naruto's tear stained face, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Promise me you'll look after him?"

"Promise."

"And...can you tell him I love him? I didn't get the chance and..." He wiped his nose.

"I will, kit."

"And Iruka too. Tell I said thanks for bring such a good teacher, and for all the ramen he brought me. I enjoyed it. And Kakashi too. And apologize to Amadare for me. I wish we could hve done all the things we planned."

"I will."

"And...just that I'm sorry. And I won't ever forget them, and I'll always look after them, because they mean so much. And...goodbye."

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye

I'll see you again, goodbye...

Mage: I know the death scence sucks, but I'm not down with killing off characters, but I tried my best. You should read the next chapter if you're pissed off Naruto's dead. I might bring him back in the next chapter...If you ask nicely. Or I might pair up Sasuke with Sakura! -Insert evil laugh here-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:...If you don't know by the 15th chapter, I don't know how to break it to you.

Rating: R

Mage: Yayyy! Naurto lives! Of course you knew I wasn't going to kill him off, right?

Chapter 15: Revalations

"He'll probably be out cold for a few days," Amadare said, pulling the sheets over Naruto's sleeping form. "And he won't be able to talk above a whisper for at least a day or two. But at least he's alive. He's probably going to want a huge bowl of ramen once he's well enough," She added with a small laugh. She watched as Sasuke placed tender kisses over Naruto's face. "Come. We have to get to the drawing room. The others are waiting."

Sasuke shook his head, "No. I'll stay here with him. You go." He still wasn't keen on the idea of leaving Naruto's side.

"He'll be fine," She assured him.

"I know he will. I just - "

"Sasuke, I promise you, nothing will happen to him. He's just sleeping."

The brunett still looked paranoid, "But what if he relaspses or - "

"Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto is _perfectly fine _and you need not worry. You've been through enough as well, and putting all this extra worry on your self isn't doing you any good. You've barely eaten or slept in a month and if you don't get downstairs, eat a decent meal, and get some rest, I will show you the wrath of a full fledged mystic ninja! _Are we clear now?_"

Thinking it was best not to anger her any further, he obliged, and reluctantly let Naruto's hand go. He followed her to the drawing room and immediatly dropped onto a loveseat across from the others. Kyuubi lay on the ground closet to the window, basking in the sunlight.

"I've almost forgotten what sunlight feels like," He said, rolling onto his back, and letting the warm light hit his belly.

"Everythings okay right?" Iruka asked. "He's only sleeping right? And he's going to be fine right? Does he need anything? Something to drink or maybe eat or maybe - "

"Calm down," Sasuke said. "He's just fine, and needs some rest. And don't try to question Amadare about anything, she's a little on the cranky side."

Kagayoku smiled, "She gets like that when she's overwhelmed with emotions sometimes."

Amadare glared at them both, "You calling me cranky! So you're trying to say I'm like some old cranky woman! Listen here you damned Kage and cursed Uchiha! I'm a little tired of your shit! I am not cranky, I am not old and I'm just fine! Now Sasuke, I'm going to go in that kitchen, bring you some food, and you are going to eat every last crumb or I will rip you a new asswhole in your neck! Kagayoku, you are going to send a letter to every Kage and Lord of every land and let them no we are leaving in two weeks, or I will rip your heart out through your nose! And Amelia, you better not insult anyone else in this house, Or I will vandalize your ass with my foot!" With that said, she stompped out of the room.

Kagayoku watched as she left, "Damn. She is so sexy when she's pissed. We should get her angry more often."

Malikai shook his head, "If you cherish your life, you wouldn't."

"Oh be quiet Malikai!"

Sakura looked at the two boys, "How can you tell them apart?"

"Easily, Makai is the smartass, and Malikai is the asswhole. Thats how you know they're related. Plus, we all grew up together."

"Yeah, I remember the day you first beat me up," Malikai said in a dreamy voice. "It was over a cookie."

"That was my chocolate chip cookie and you should have asked before you decided to eat it!"

"Malikai didn't eat that cookie, I did," Amadare said, walking into the room carrying a tray of food. "I'm surprised you still remember that day."

"What? You ate my cookie!"

She placed the tray on the table and motioned for Sasuke eat, "Yeah, I was getting back at you."

"For what!"

"Oh please, you think I didn't see you flurting with that little cute girl from Eluria village! You were practically drooling over her!"

"I was only ten! And you had to admit, for a ten year old that girl was pretty hot." Amadare gave her an angry look, "But she was nothing compared to you. Still, you shouldn't have eaten my cookie."

The others couldn't help but laugh at there playful argument.

Kyuubi streched before yawning, "You guys have some serious problems. No wonder I'm so found of you guys. Well...some of you."

"Kyuubi may we ask you some important questions?" Kagayoku said.

"Please, go ahead."

"Well, do you know anything about the other five spirit protectors?"

"I know what they are, but not where they are. Before I was trapped inside Naruto, I meet them all at least once. They can travel from land to land, so natrually we crossed paths. Each one has their own sacred domain on their own land. Finding them may cause a bit of a problem."

Amadare shrugged, "I'm sure each of the lands will have an extensive amount of information on their protector, so no worries."

"There is much to worry about. Don't let the simple nature of the task fool you. We will run into many foes along the way, that I can promise you. Grendel is a very smart man, always one step ahead. And he'll have his eyes on us."

"That bastard isn't going to stand a chance agaisn't all of us! Plus, with you and Naruto on our side, there's no way."

"You make a good point. Each year I spent inside Naruto, my power as well as his, increased. Believe it or not, he is even more powerful than I."

Iruka's mouth dropped, "I don't believe it."

"If I teach him a very special art, it might make our journey a bit easier, seeing as I have yet to regain all my power."

Kakashi thought over possible arts that Kyuubi might be thinking of, "Which one is that?"

"Fusion arts."

"..." Every stared blankly at the great fox.

"Fusion is the ability to combine two very diffrent elements, to create a much more powerful attack."

Sakura's mind immediatly thought it over, "But that's impossible! It would be impossible for someone to tap into two diffrent chakra elements at once!'

"Fusion arts are much more than just about chakra. You have to be able to tap into the power of the elements around, and in order to do this you must understand mother nature. To most, she is just the tree's in the woods, or the rocks on the ground. But she's much more than that. Every aspect of her, from the air we breath, to the dirt we walk on, can tell us a story, but one cannot here hear these stories if he cannot connect with her. Everyone has a little bit of her in them, but it takes a really good ninja to tap into it and unleash it to create fusion arts. There are the five key elements, fire, water, air, and earth. Then the superior element, spirit. Naruto is one of the few who actually posses the potential to learn this powerfule art, which is rather amazing to say the least."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"He is still only a kit - I mean he's still young. His original chakra was much more powerful for someone of his race and age, and now that I'm free, it has increased drastically, and blended with some of my own. The only problem is, if his chakra continues to increse, he won't know how to control it, which could have dire consequences."

"What do you mean by 'someone of his race'?" Nara questioned.

"Well, he's a ninja from Konohagakure village. But his chakra seems otherwise. Almost like he has the genetic structure of a mystic."

Sasuke thought of something, "Could it be that he has posses the 'kekkei genkai' as I do?"

"His chakra is much to powerful to be of the that genetic type."

"So there's a possibility he may have had a few mystic in his bloodline?"

"A big possibility, but there's no way to be sure. Before now, only the Hokage's of the other lands knew of the existence of mystic, and no mystic besides the Hokage's have ever travelled outside this land. As of now, there's no way to explain it. He much to powerful to be of 'kekkei genkai' descent and much to unique to be of Mystic descent. Almost like he's in a...breed of his own."

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and then back at Kyuubi, "Wow..."

Amadare sighed, "We have another two weeks until we leave for Konohagakure village. Lets just spend that time to relax and rest up."

Kyuubi headed to the room prepared for him yawning as he walked away, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Sasuke did exactly as Amadare told him to. After she was satisfied with the amount he ate, she told him to go to his room and take a nap.

"I'm not a child," He retorted.

"Never said you were. All I said was go and take a nap. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"Whatever."

"God, is that your favorite word or something?"

"Whatever." He left and ran up the stairs two at a time. His room was only three doors away from Naruto's. He purposely bypassed his own room and walked into the kitsune's. The room was dimly lit because the shades of the windows were drawn shut, blocking most of the sunlight, and the red curtains around the bed were closed. He knew that if Amadare caught him in here, she'd go haywire again, so he decided that he'd just make sure Naruto was still sleeping and then leave.

He walked toward the large, high bed and pulled the drapes back just enough to see the sleeping boy. Naruto's breathing was fluid and his mouth was slightly open. Sasuke sat on the bed beside him, taking the blonds smaller hand into his own. He had been on edge for so long, he forgot how good it felt to just sit and watch Naruto sleep. To know that soon, those blue eyes would open, and everything would seem right again. He used his other hand to touch the silver chain around the smaller boy's neck, running his fingers over the cool metal of the dog tag. When he caressed Naruto's cheek, the shinobi took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke." His voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He didn't mean to disturb him, and felt guilty.

"No, not really. I guess I knew you were here."

Sasuke kissed his cheek tenderly, "You should go back to sleep. I'll leave."

"No," He tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. "Stay...please?"

Forgetting all about Amadare's threat, he laid in the bed beside Naruto, pulling him to his body.

"I wish we didn't have to save this worthless world," Naruto said, face to face with Sasuke. Their noses nearly touching. The kitsune was still weak, and pale.

Sasuke brought a hand to his cheek, "I wish that I could give you the world."

"When I was younger...I used to dream of doing something like this...having to be the hero...but I never knew how much you could lose. I wish I could just end it, or just dissapear and not have to go through this.

This is only the beggining, and look at how close we came to losing each other.

"I know. If I could make it all go away you my dear, I would. I would block out all that tries to tear us apart, and all that pains you. How the people of our village treat you, how Sakura hurt you...I'd only want it to be you and me. But I can't. All I can do is be here for you and love you and protect you. And I wish I could do more, so much more to ease your pain, but I can't. And for that I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Sasuke...what are you afraid of most?"

"...Loseing."

"Loseing to...Itachi?"

"No," He reached for Naruto's had and entwined their fingers. "Loseing you, the only thing good in my life." His eyes became slightly glossy, and he blinked to keep Naruto from noticing.

"You'll never lose me"

"I almost did. You almost died."

"I promise, that'll never happed again.

"Again. Promise me again." Sasuke's expression looked hurt, and scared, so Naruto did,

"I promise. But it means nothing. Death smiles at us all...all we can do is smile back."

Later that day, Amadare and Kagayoku headed to Naruto's room, just to check on him.

"I thought I told him to go to _his room _to take a nap," Amadare said smiling at the two sleeping boys wrapped around each other.

Kagayoku sighed, "It's impossible to seperate these two. Oh well, you did tell him to go to sleep, and he did."

"Guess you're right, but..."

"But what darling. Does something trouble you?"

"We need to talk." They left the room and closed the door. "When are we to tell Sasuke about his brother?" She said in a hushed whisper as they walked down the hall.

"I believe now is to early. Give Naruto a little more time to heal, and we'll break it to him slowly."

"But...you know he wants to kill Itachi, so if he finds out - "

"I have complete faith that once everything is explained to him, he'll understand, and find it in his heart to forgive Itachi."

Amadare placed her hands over her chest and looked down, "I hope he does."

The next day

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of something licking his face. He immediatly opened his eyes to see Kyuubi standing there grinning. Sasuke raised a hand to touch his wet cheek, "I _know _you were not just licking me." He said in a threatening tone.

"That was me. Amadare sent me in here to get you. She wants you to get downstairs and eat breakfast, while she brings Naruto something to eat. Then you have to go with the others to the market."

"What! I'm not going to the damn market! What for?" He planned on spending the whole day next to Naruto.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't give a damn, now shut up and get up."

"You know, you're to human for your own good."

"Why thank you. I do try my best." Kyuubi trotted out of the room and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Trying not to wake Naruto up, he slid out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto noticed the lack of body heat instantly and opened his eyes. His voice was a bit louder than it had been the previous day, and he looked much more awake and alert. He took a good look at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his hair was a mess, "You look horrible."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him, "And you look wonderful, koi." Naruto's skin was back to it's normal paleness that wasn't caused from sickness, his cheeks had their natural blush to them, and his eyes were the sparkly blue Sasuke loved.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," Naruto accused him, but he blushed anyway. "I must look even worse than you."

"You look wonderful like I said. I'm going downstairs, and Amadare is going to bring you something to eat. Then I'm being forced to go to the market with those fools."

Naruto sighed, "The market must be so beautiful. And filled with raman shops."

"I promise I'll take you before we leave."

He brigtened up again, "Okay. Come here once you get back okay!"

"Okay."

He almost skipped down the hall as he headed to the dining room. He was just so happy that Naruto was so happy, that it made him insanely happy. Everyone was already seated, preparing to eat, except Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked. Not that he cared, he was just curious.

Amadare stood at one of the kitchen counters, with her back towards everyone, mixing something together, "I just sent a servant to get her. She should be on her way." After she said that, the kitchen door swung open, and in walked Sakura, looking even more horrible than Sasuke. She hadn't even changed out of her sleeping clothes. Amadare turned around and screamed at the sight of her.

Sakura looked around, "What! What is it? Whats wrong?"

"You! Girl, you look a hot mess!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Very funny."

"You look like a pile a shit and a big bag of what the fuck." Everyone at the table giggled, and Sakura only glared at her.

"Dear, be nice," Kagayoku told her.

"Yes darling, I'll try." She still hadn't forgiven Sakura for what she had done done to Naruto, and blamed her for him getting sick in the first place.

Iruka looked at the bowl she held, "Whats in that?"

"It's for Naruto. It's apple sauce, and I poured vitamin powder in it, so he'll get better faster." She left the room and everyone helped themselves to the food, "Why do I get the feeling that she should have added raman flavoring."

Right after breakfast, Sasuke went to his own room, showered, dressed and fixed his hair. After fixing his headband, he ran downstairs.

"I want you all to be careful, and Sakura, try not to scare anyone with your face okay sweetie?" Amadare told them.

Kagayoku gave her a stern look, "You said you wouldn't be mean."

"I'm sorry, but I just think she should be careful. She knows her forhead is a weapn of mass distruction, I don't want any of the villagers getting hurt!" Sasuke turned his head away and laughed.

Kagayoku couldn't help but grin herself, "Alright koi, we'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring you something nice back."

"Okay, have fun!"

They headed out the door and Amelia was already talking about the things she wanted to buy.

"I need a few new dresses, and some shoes, and maybe some make up."

"All the makeup in the world can't hide that ugly face," Nara said. He and the twins laughed. Today, Nara's color scheme was black and white. Black and white kimono, black nailpolish, and lipstick, with frosty white eye shadow, and a black ribbon in his hair.

"I wasn't even talking to you." She said coldly.

"Ugly _and _bitchy!" Makai said in mock dissapointment. "Not how I like my women."

"You don't even like women!" Malikai teased.

"And you do?"

"Oh shut up."

"It's the truth. There are seven men here now, and not one of us is straight. I mean, can you imagine how many women I dissapoint each day?" He flipped his hair, and batted his eyelashes.

"Yeah, one: mother." They walked through the palace gates and down a path that lead straight into the heart of the village. Sasuke, Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi looked around at the beautiful statues and buildings. The entire village was bustling with activity. From street vendors, to crowded malls, the streets were as busy as those of their village, but much more elegant.

"It would be so nice to live here. It's so perfect!" Sakura squeeled. "It's like a wonderland full of excitement, joy and love - "

Nara snorted, "There's no such thing as love."

"You just say that because you're being forced into it," Zyra said smirking.

"He's being forced into love? How?" Sakura asked.

"He's being forced into an arranged marriage."

"What!" She and Iruka yelled. Nara huffed angrily.

"Yeah. The guys name is Zephyr, and he's the son of a wealthy man in Eluria village. Word is, he's really hot, but he and Nara haven't meet yet, isn't that right."

Nara glared at her, "That's right, and I'm not going to either!"

Sakura looked at him, "Why would your parents make you do such a thing?"

"You can ask them when we see them."

"Where? Here?"

"Yeah, they own the herb and plant shop we're going to."

"Really?"

"I just said they did!...I hate being me." He sighed. He always got bitter and angry when anyone started talking about his arranged marriage.

Kagayoku tried to cheer him up, "You don't mean that. You should be happy. You have two wondeful parents who only want the best for you, an older brother who would kill for you, and a relaxed life."

"That still doesn't get rid of the fact that I'm being forced to get married to a guy I don't even know!"

"Just don't worry about it. Something good will come out of it. And besides, this guy is rich and they say he's hot. What more could a gay, cross dresser ask for?"

"Easy for you to say. You're married to the most beautiful woman in the village."

Amelia twitched with jealously and Kagayoku smiled with pride, "Well, some of us are just lucky I suppose."

"But whats beauty without brains?" Amelia said.

Makai and Malikai chuckled and said, "Why should you care? You don't have either!"

She took Kagayoku's arm, "I do so! Isn't that right Koi?"

"Don't call me that," She answered.

They came to the entrance of a large green house like strucuture and Sakura looked at it awe, "Kagayoku, how come we've never come to this shop before?"

"Some of the plant and herb seeds Amadare needs can only be brought here. Thats why Nara's parents run such a good shop." They walked in and Sasuke instantly took interest in the diffrent viraity of plants that surronded nearly every inch of the store.

"Nara dear!" Two men walked from the back of the shop and greeted her. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around him and swung him around. He had the same color hair as Nara, but his stopped at his neck and he had blue eyes.

"Whats taken you so long to come and see us?" The shorter of the two asked, fixing his red hair into a ponyail. He sounded slightly angered but his grey eyes were alight with joy.

"We had a lot of problems that delayed us," Kagayoku answered.

"Oh!" He bowed slightly, "Hello my Lord. Where is the Lady this fine day?"

"She's been busy lately, so she hasn't left the house much."

"Well, tell her we hope to see her before you all leave again," The taller male bowed as well. "I will miss you both very much. Not to mention little Nara is going as well." He sighed.

"It beats getting married," He said under his breath.

Kakashi looked at the two men and then Nara, "...Are you guys related by any chance? You look so much alike, I'm guessing they're your uncles...or something."

Nara couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course they're not my uncles! This is my father, Higure." She pointed to the taller male, "And thats my mother Aeolus." The shorter one smiled.

Sakura sractched her head, "You didn't say you were adopted."

"I was never adopted."

Sasuke sweatdropped, "Don't tell me you think you got dropped on their doorstep by a stork or something."

Aeolus laughed, "I take it you haven't been here to long, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I am Nara's birth mother. I gave birth to her."

All four of the Konoha ninja froze, "...come again?"

"Forgive me," Kagayoku said. "I didn't have much time to explain how very diffrent our kind is."

Iruka looked at her, "And by that you mean...?"

"Well, by heredity, female mystic are stronger than their male counterparts. Because of this, when war broke out between villages, women were always sent to the front lines. We don't know exactly why, but we do know that all males of our land were born with sterile, female reproduction organs. Centuries ago, the first mystics created a tonic that could cause these sterile organs in men to operate, and genetically alter them so that give birth to either sex, so as to ensure the survival of our race. This practice is still used today. It's really common - " She was interuppted by a loud thud. She turned around and saw that Iruka and Sakura fainted.

Aeolus raised an eyebrow, "Dear me, maybe we should have allowed them to take a seat before explaining it."

"Mother, father, what was that sound? Is everything alright?" The voice of a young man called out from somewhere in the back of the shop."

"Everything is fine dear. Come, your brother is here."

Nara sighed, "Mother, I've only been at the palace for a few weeks. You act as if I've been gone for years."

Kakashi and Sasuke were still frozen in their spots. Not talking, not blinking, and not breathing. Kagayoku looked at the two, and then at the two ninja twitching on the floor and foaming out the mouth. Sighing, she grabbed a nearby pail of water, and poured it over Iruka and Sakura. They immediatly reacted by sitting up and spitting out the water. She threw the last of it onto Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What the hell was that for!" Iruka yelled.

"You two fainted!"

The young man who had previously been in the back, now stood next to Higure, grinning, "So thats what I heard." He picked up Nara and hugged him tightly, "What took you so long little bro? Enjoying the company of the fine young men at the palace? Don't forget your arrangement." He teased. He had his 'mothers' rose red hair and his fathers grey eyes. He was good looking to put it mildly.

Nara fumed, "I am not marrying anyone! So stop saying it!"

Higure sighed, "Darling, we already told you. You have to marry him."

"And why?"

"Because we aren't going to be around forever and we want to know you're well taken care of. Bara will be getting married soon as well."

He looked at his brother, "Bara, is this true?" ( An: Bara is japanese for 'Rose' )

"Sure is. I'm as thrilled as you are, but remember, mother and father have good taste, so rest assured our mates are more than worth our hand in marrige."

Sakura looked from Kakashi to Sasuke, who looked from Iruka to Kakashi, who looked from Sasuke to Sakura. Kakashi shook his head, "You know, I think I need a little air. I'm going to wait outside."

Sakura follwed, "Same here."

"I just need to get over what the hell you just told me," Iruka said, leaving as well.

Sasuke said nothing, but followed the others.

Amadare walked into Naruto's room, holding the large bowl of apple sauce. The drapes of the bed were pulled away and neatly tied up with pieces of gold strings.

"Hey, you awake?" She asked. He was still lying in his bed, sheets over his chest and his heaad turned away from her. At the sound of her voice, he sat upright.

"Hey! Whats that?"

She smiled and walked towards his bed, "It's apple sauce and powdered vitamin. It'll help you get your strength back."

"I thought you went with the others to the market."

She placed the bowl on a nearby table and shook her head, "No. I thought you might want some company. If you feel up to it, you and I can go into the palace garden and then the grasslands."

"Sure! Whats the grasslands?"

"It's hundreds of acres of land for the royal animals."

"Really? What type of animals?"

"Horses, ligers, elephants, cheetahs, jaguars, panthers, and a lot of others."

"Wow," He better than he had in weeks, and he was much happier as well.

She walked to the windows and began raising the shades, and opening the windows, letting in the bright sunlight and the cool spring air. From his seat on the bed, and the angle of his windows, he had a good view of the outside of the palace. He could see a small section of the town and his eye's widened in awe. She handed him the bowl and a spoon and then jumped onto the bed and sat indian style in front of him, "Oh, and I was thinking maybe later you and I could go to the fruit and vegetable garden and pick some apples and strawberrys. I would really love to make an apple pie. Or better yet, some strawberry ice cream."

"I would love to!" He looked down at his bowl and sighed, "Amadare?"

"Yeah?"

"I just...I just want to thank you. I mean, if it hadn't been for you doing everything it took to get me better, I probably would have succumbed to the poison much earlier. And for being such a great friend. I've only known you for a little over a month...and I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're a much better friend than Sakura turned out to be...and...well, I just wanted to thank you for all that."

She smiled, "Oh, why'd you have to go and say all that. Now I'm going to cry." She pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart, "Friends for life?"

He did the same and smiled, "Friends for life." They laughed and until they were interrupted by a pressence in the room.

"Excuse me, my Lady," An attendant stood in the open doorway. "I have a letter here for you." He raised up a white envelope.

She looked at it curiously, "From who?"

"Lord Itachi."

Naruto gasped and nearly dropped his bowl, "Did she...I...did she say Itachi...?"

She looked from the Naruto to the attendant, "...Give me the letter." The attendant did as he was told. "Naruto...there is something...I would like to tell you...as long as you promise to tell no one."

"I will speak it to on one."

"...I daresay you know the story of Sasuke's brother, Itachi?"

"Yes. So we are speaking of the same one?"

"Yes. He was the one who gave us the plant needed to make your medicine. He's been living on our land for years."

"But...but he's a murderer! How could you let that monster stay here!"

"No, no he isn't. What he did...it wasn't his fault. You see...I don't know how to explain it but...but he wasn't himself when he murdered his clan...he wasn't...he wasn't sane. He was under severe mental depression, and it wasn't his fault. Itachi isn't the evil man Sasuke thinks he is. He is a loving husband, a wonderful father, a wise leader, and a loyal friend. Right after he massacered his clan, he ran off to the pier. Ironically, that was also the night the Kage was visting your land. Since it was so late, and no onther ships were around, they removed the invisibility charm. Itachi didn't know what to do, and had no where else to go, and so he snuck onto the boat and hid. Once he made it here, he immediatly found the Kage and explained everything. The Kage offered him the chance to live on this land, and attend the Mystic Academy. Itachi agreed, but only if when his brother turned 18, he be allowed to leave, find him, attempt to make ammends, and if all went well, bring him here to live. The Kage agreed, and so he sarted a new life here."

"He...he has a family?"

"Yes. Two daughtes, nine and six. And another on the way. His wife is a wondeful woman. He lives in Arcadia village, and he has even restored his clan there. And like it once was in Konoha village, the Uchiha clan of Arcadia village is one of the greatest clans of our land."

Naruto put his bowl down on a nearby table and tried to comprehend all this new information, "..So...he isn't an evil, murderous bastard?" He sighed. "Try explaining that to Sasuke. His goal is to kill Itachi, and he'll stop at nothing to do it. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know...but I'm not going to tell him yet. I will, but not now."

"Alright. If I can help you in any way, please let me."

She smiled, "I will." She opened the letter and read it. "All it says is to send word of your condition and they all send their love and hope we will visit them before we leave."

"Well, they sure sound nice."

"They are. Why don't you finish your breakfast and then we can get ready."

He nodded, "Sure."

Sasuke, Iurka, Nara and Kakashi stood outside the shop, waiting for the others to finish up. Sakura said she neede to get a few 'feminine' things and rushed off.

"Are there any gifts shops around here?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What for?" Nara asked.

He shrugged, "Naruto's been through a lot. I just want to get him something." He thought it would be nice if he planned something for he and Naruto, and decided that after he found the perfect gift, he'd plan the perfect moment. He smiled to himself.

"Aww! How cute! What are you thinking of?"

"I'm not sure."

"I know the best place! As soon as the others finish up, I'll take you."

Sakura returned while the others where still in the store, holding a large bag, "Those guys aren't done yet?"

Nara sighed, "Nope. But they better hurry. Whats in the bag?"

"Huh?...oh...nothing important, just...just some things I needed."

Finally the door to the shop opened and Kagayoku walked out, the rest of the group following closely behind, "Well, thats everyhing. We can head back home if you like." She one bag, filled with packets of planting seeds."

"Not yet," Nara said. "Sasuke wants to get Naruto a little gift, and I know the perfect place."

"Sure. Come to think of it, I'll go to. I have to get Amadare smoething as well."

"Okay."

Kyuubi raced a few horses around the grasslands, "Speed up slow pokes! I know slugs who move faster than you guys! Ha!" He taunted them.

The three white horses neighed angrily and tried to catch up, but Kyuubi was just to fast for them, and he wasn't even moving at his full speed. Ame and Alecto relaxed off to the side, under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, a small ball of fur cuddled agaisn't them.

"Hey Kyuubi!" Amadare yelled as she and Naruto walked down the grassy hill that lead to the heart of the grasslands.

The fox paused his race and turned around. Naruto waved to him and Kyuubi immediatly sped towards him, "Naruto!" The boy screamed when he thought the the fox was ready to pounce on him. He sighed in relief when Kyuubi skidded to a hault and licked his face, "You feeling better already?"

Naruto pet him gently, "Yeah. Thanks to Amadare, my throat is almost completly healed, so by tomorrow I'll be able to yell and scream as loud as I want." A small square patch now covered the area where the small tube had been. What have you been up to."

"I was racing these slow horses. Amadare, you should start training them better, they're so slow."

Amadare glared playfully, "No. You're just to fast. I brought Naruto here to show him a few of the animals. Have you seen any of the liger cubs? They're so hyper, it's almost impossible to keep up with them."

"I think there's one over there with Ame and Alecto."

Amadare grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him toward the tree where the two ligers lay, "There's one!" They kneeled down in front of the two animals and she picked up the small ball of fur. Naruto watched as the baby liger uncurled itself and whimpered loudly. She handed the little cub to him and he held it up to his face and it licked his nose.

"Is this Ame and Alecto's cub?" Naruto asked, scratching it's ears softly.

"No. But they treat is each as if it were. Their cubs are already full grown. This one is Nitoshi. She's six months.

"She's so cute."

"I know. Come lets finish looking around so we can go to the gardens."

"Yeah. Strawberries are Sasuke's favorite fruit, and I'd like to pick a few for..." They both giggled.

Mage: Finally! I think this is my longest chapter, but I want to get all the minor stuff out of the way to get the big stuff in order. Oh, and Sakura will use that potion on Sasuke, so you can expect another showdown between her and Naruto soon. Not to mention one between Sasuke and Itachi. And to _BLOODOFAKILLER: I explained Grendels part in a previous chapter. He the evil crazy dude they have to defeat, remember?_

_KOOLANIMEFREEK: Never have I meet someone who hates Sakura as much as you! Just for you I might - I'm not making any promises but I might - kill her off. Or make her suffer at least._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope.

Rating: R

Mage: Whats good? How have you been? In this chpater, fate brings Iatchi and Sasuke together, and the two Uchiha's battle it out. Naruto begins training with Kyuubi, Iruka and Kakashi have yet _another _close call and crazy ass Grendel address's his crazy ass people.

Chapter 16: New World Order

Itachi walked into his home, and was greeted by his wife and children.

"Daddy!" His youngest son, Darien, leaped into his arms. At only three, he showed signs of being a great ninja. But with his still baby like face, black hair and brown eyes, one wouldn't notice. His secound youngest son, Ichigo, was more like him. He was only five and was, like all five year olds on that land, already enrolled in Mystic Acadamy. And then there was his oldest. His 12 year old daughter, Murasaki. Being his only daughter, she was his pride and joy. Out of his other two children, she looked the most like her mother, with blond hair and green eyes. She was at the top of her class, and was already studying to become a nurse - nin, like her mother. Even at this young age, he and his wife, Sumira, noticed grown men surveying her. Itachi swore that any man who wanted to marry his daughter, would have to live up to his standards. She was much to smart and wise beyound her years to settle for less.

Sumari smiled him, "The Lady has already sent a response."

He took a seat next to her, "Really? How is he?"

"He's well! Perfectly fine. Still a little weak, but thats to be expected. Tell me, have you seen him?"

"No. Since he was sick I didn't ask."

"I overheard a few of the villagers talking about him. They say he's beautiful. And a blond." She giggled. "And wise too." Her face turned somber, "And...she decided to tell him tomorrow, much sooner than I hoped. Koi...I - I don't think you should go alone. If he's as angry as you say, at least take another elite ninja or anyone!"

"No. I have to do this alone. I promise, it won't get to out of hand." 'At least I hope.' Just then his daughter walked down the stairs.

"Father!" She ran to him and hugged him, "Not a scratch! I assume your mission wasn't that dangerous?"

"No problems."

Ichigo paused his play, "Daddy can handle anything! Isn't that right?" Itachi laughed and nodded.

He looked at Murasaki as she took a seat, smoothing her dress down respectfully, "So, how has my Hime been?" ( Hime means princess in japanese )

She smiled, "Just fine father. But..."

"But what?"

"Have you seen your brother yet? I - I mean uncle?"

He sighed, "No, not yet, but I will soon."

"Is it true? That he wants to..." She looked at her younger brothers and whispered, "Kill you?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll be able to handle everything, and fix everything I have done. You don't need to worry about anyone dying." He assured her.

She sighed, "I hope not."

By the time Sasuke and the others returned, it was fairly late, and the servants were already preparing the evening meal.

"I'm pooped," Makai said. "The last time I go shopping with you people."

"Oh shut up," Malikai retorted. "Look at all the stuff you brought!"

"I brought you something too!"

"..Really? Oh you are such a good little brother," He said smiling.

"I'm only two minutes younger than you jerk!"

"Which make me two minutes older, minni me."

"Have you seen Amadare?" Kagayoku asked a servant who helped them with the bags.

"She's just come in from the fruit garden with Naruto."

"Really? He's out of bed already?"

"Yes. They each had a basket of strawberrys and the boy looked delighted."

"Strawberrys?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Yes."

"Where are they now?"

The servant looked up as if trying to remember, "I believe they are in Naruto's room. Though I'm not sure. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Good because I'm starving!" Makai complained.

"You're always starving," His brother said.

"You just refuse to shut up, huh?"

"It's in my genes."

"I'm going to see Naruto," Sasuke said, carrying a small bag. Sakura watched with a pang of jealously as he rushed up the stairs. She looked at the bag she held in her hand and smiled before rushing up the stairs to her room.

"I sent word to Itachi already," Amadare said to Naruto, as they ate out of one of the strawberry baskets.

He looked at her, "And? What have you decided?"

"We will tell Sasuke tomorrow. I think it best if we explain it to him, and not give him the letter. It'll be easier...I think."

"Me too. But I'm afraid he won't take it well." He sighed and ruffled the fur of his blue jacket. He had stopped wearing orange after he turned thirteen, and now wore all types of colors. Besides, he hated orange. A knock at his door made him sit upright. "Come in." He was overjoyed to see it was Sasuke.

The Uchiha smiled at him, "I see you're much better."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. Oh, oh! Whats in the bag? Is it for me?"

Amadare leaped off the bed, "I'm going to gice you two some 'alone time.' Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Naruto smirked at her, "That wouldn't leave me with many options, now would it?" They both chuckled and she exited the room. Sasuke moved forward and kissed his cheek, "Where"s that damn fox?"

"Still outside playing. He's been trapped in limbo for years, so he's having fun now."

He sat next to him, "Close your eyes."

Naruto pouted, "Why?"

"No questions, just do it."

"Okay." He shut his eyes tight.

"And no peeking!"

"Damn."

Sasuke laughed and removed a long, slender box from the bag and opened it, "Give me your arm." Naruto did as he was told, and felt him slid something onto his wrist. "Now, open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of a gold charm bracelet on his arm. Most of the charms were little hearts, but three diffrent one. There was a star, a bird, and an angel. "What do the other three mean?"

He smiled and pointed to the star, "Thats the north star. The only star that never moves. Unwavering, unchanging, and constant. Like my love for you." He pointed to the bird. "This is a dove. You brought peace and happiness into my life. Something I thought I'd never have." Lastly he pointed to the little angel. "And like an angel you give and give to others, and expect nothing in return, and you've guided me through my roughest times."

Small tears of joy rolled down Naruto's face, and he quickly tried to wipe them away. Sasuke leaned forward in and kissed Naruto, letting his tounge caress the kitsune's own, which tasted sweetly of strawberry. Naruto reacted by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back, and brown eyes meet blue. Sasuke brought his hand up to touch Naruto's cheek, using his thumb to gently rub away his tears. He had always envied Naruto's eyes. Those big, beautiful blue orbs that could hold so much emotion, and feelings. At the moment, the only thing he could see in those eyes was love, and he was sure Naruto could see the same in his.

"Why me?" He asked Sasuke suddenly, casting his eyes downward.

"Koi, what do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me...of all people to love? What could I possibly have to offer, that you don't already have? Or could gain from someone else?"

Sasuke was slightly surprise at the question. Naruto had never asked him such a thing. He pulled Naruto onto his lap and, letting the blond straddle him. Wrapping one hand around Naruto's lower back. he used his other to raise the boys chin up. "Because," Sasuke whispered, looking him in the eye. "You brought me true happiness. I always knew you were as lonely and lost as I. And you are diffrent from others. Whatever you do, you do not for yourself, but for those you care about. I admire that. You wanted to be loved and I wanted someone to love. Before you...I don't believe I ever smiled. Now...there isn't a day that goes by that you don't make me happy."

Naruto layed onto his shoulder and cried. "I love you."

Sasuke hugged him to his chest, "I love you too, baby."

He pulled away and dried his face. Smiling he kissed the Uchiha again. Sasuke slipped his hand underneath the ninja's jacket and shirt. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's cold hand clashed with the warmth of his skin. He soon found himself rolling his hips slowly, directly over Sasuke's large arousal. He looked at the brunett, "Can we..?" He asked, his voice wavering from his ragged breathing. He answered by unzipping Naruto's blue, fur trimmed jacket and throwing it overhead, before grabbing the him of his shirt and removing it as well. He ran his hands up and down Nauruto's bare back and torso. Sasuke gripped a few of the kitsune's blond locks and pulled his head back roughly. Naruto gasped in shock, and then pleasure as Sasuke ran his tounge along the sensitive flesh of his neck. He realesed his hold on the hair, and removed his shirt (that same damn black turtle neck). He looked at the strawberrys on the table to the boy straddling his hips and smiled. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least...

_Sasuke's pov_

Naruto. Always liked that name. Never really knew why. Never really cared. Just knew I liked saying it, like the way it rolled off my tongue. Maybe thats why I liked argueing with him so much, to hear myself say it. You can find Sasuke's anywhere. Sakura's come and go. But Naruto, now thats unique. It is not long, nor is it complicated. It is simple, yet beautiful in it's simplicity. It is not a name that someone thought up, and that looked ridiculous when written on paper and even more so when said aloud.

He is Naruto.

Naruto.

Though he doesn't look it, he quite intelligent, very punctual. He is not five-foot-five. He is five-foot-five and a half. His eyes are not blue, they are cerulean. His hair is not blond, but bleach blond. He will not answere to his shortened versions of his name. Naru, Ruto. He will only respond to his name in total. I know all this, and so much more. I know his body like a child knows his favorite playgorund. I've memorized every square inch of him, from his pinky toe, to the last strand of blond - bleach blond- hair. Yet I don't know the first thing about who he was before we met. What he endured, for I am already certain his childhood was far from normal. I want to know it all. I need to know. I've told him all I remember from my own childhood, good, and the bad. All.

I want him to trust me like I trust him.

But then, I don't even trust me.

This leaves me feeling shut out. Like he's on the other side of a glass wall. A very clean one, one I don't know is there until I reach out to him. Whenever I ask, he'll cover it up with a silly joke, or clumsy accident. He won't let me in...and I can't let him out.

Naruto.

Not Naru. Not Ruto.

Naruto.

Write his name in gold ink, cross the seven seas and learn to speak it in it's native language. Let it roll off the tongue, allow it to melt like warm honey, blend with the soul.

He is Naruto.

That is the name of the one I dedicate my life to.

That is who he is.

And that is all I know.

Amadare ran up the stairs to get the two missing ninja to come down to dinner. She could hear the moans before she even reached the door. Stiffling her laughter, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "Surely they don't want to miss dinner?"

Amadare giggled, "Lets just say...they're _expressing they're undying love for each other in the best way possible._" She winked at Kagayoku and they got the point. She noticed a glimmer of jealously in Sakura's eyes but said nothing. Dinner would have been uneventful but...people have a way of saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

Amelia's only aspect was sex appeal, and she tended to use it wherever she went to whoever she meet. She smiled at Kakashi, "So, is it true you? You are a master of a sharingan eye?"

He looked up from his plate, "Um...yeah, pretty much." He countinued his meal.

"Thats pretty cool."

"I guess."

"I bet he could kick you ass," Makai said to his brother.

Malikai snorted, "It'd take more than a sharingan to beat me."

Nara huffed, "You two better not start argueing again."

"These two fools can't help it," Leo said.

"I'll have you know," Makai started at Leo. "I am a third level asswhole, not a fool! My dead daddy holds that tittle."

Malikai shrugged, "And with the way mother used to get down in her day, he probably wasn't our daddy."

"No arguments there bro." They toasted each other.

Amelia continued her conversation with the copy ninja, "So...I'm sure you're married. Any kids?"

"Actually I'm not married, and no kids either." He laughed lightly.

She expelled a fake gasp, "Really? With your looks and charm, you're still single? What is the world coming to? So..do you date often."

"Nope. To busy." He smiled warmly at her, and Iruka's eye twitched slightly.

"Would you like to - "

"Give it up slut, he's gay," Iruka said, to everyone's shock.

She eyed the dolphin dissaprovingly, "Excuse me?"

He sighed, "Kakashi is gay. A queer, a fairy, to cute to be straight, he takes it in the ass, he likes men, he's so gay he can't even think straight, how many ways can I put it?"

She looked at Kakashi, and he nodded an affirmitaive. She shrugged, "Well maybe you just haven't found the right women. Would you like to get to know - "

"Listen you fourth rate whore!" Iruka slammed his fist onto the table making everyone jump. He didn't know what came over him. At first it was disgust at how she acted, then it was anger at the way she looked at Kakashi, and now he was just plain _jealous_.

"Catfight," Makai, Malikai and Leo coughed.

Iruka glared at her, "It's women like you who give men all the more reason to be gay!"

"Preach it!" Malikai said.

"You have no respect for yourself and that disgraces all women."

"Amen!" Makai clapped approvingly.

"First it's Kagayoku, then It's Kakashi, who's next! How low can you stoop!"

"Can I get a amen!"

"I don't know how your family can possibly deal with you! I don't know how your village deals with you! You're a let down to the entire female race!"

"Oh yes! I feel the spirit of an asswhipping on the horizon," Malikai stood from his seat. "Testify brother Iruka! Stand up for your man! Don't let no one grease that dick but you!"

"Then you have the nerve to insult Naruto! You could never hope to be as just, forgiving, and honest as him!"

"Can he get a witness!"

"Malikai, sit down!" Daiya ordered, but a smirk graced her features. "This moment."

"Take it home Pastor Iruka! Bring it on home! Oh we bout' to take it to the book of Revalations, Isaiah, and the other one, but I don't know the name of it right now."

"Sit down!"

Malikai and Makai immediatly sat down, "Yes sir!"

Iruka snorted, "I've had enough. May I be excused?"

Daiya nodded, "Of course darling, but wouldn't you rather finish eating - "

He stormed out of the room and left without looking back.

Kakashi blinked, "...What in the hell just happened?"

Zyra shook her head, "That is not something I normally witness at a dinner table."

Leo smiled, "I guess we can all agree that Iruka hates Amelia. But then again, who likes her?"

Amelia looked at Kakashi and grinned, "Now where were we..."

Grendel was still seated in throne when a ninja bearing the headband of the land of sands, walk into the room. The man bowed before Grendel, "My Lord." He said, "If you are ready to address the people, they await you."

Grendel nodded, "Thank you. You may leave." He looked at Hinode, "Will you accompany me, my love?"

Hinode looked away, "I will not go and look those monsters in the face."

"As you wish. But being headstrong isn't going to stop me from taking over the world, dear."

"I refuse to believe you will accomplish that goal."

"It matters not what _you_ believe. As long as I believe, it will affect _you._" He stood from his seat, fixed his robs, and left the room. He made his way up the stairs to the highest point of the palace, and stood patiently in front of a curtained balcony.

"Are you ready, my Lord," The same ninja from moments before asked.

"Yes." Two other ninja pulled back the black curtains and Grendel stepped out onto the viewing balcony. The crowd immediatly burst into a cheers. That land looked nothing short of hell. The sky was an eerie blood red, and black clouds floated by. There were small fires blazing just about everywhere, and a nearby river was not filled with water, but instead a sickeningly green and thick slime. Vile things floated about in it. The crowd itself was made up of two type: Ninja and humans gone terribly wrong. Some looked to be a cross between a human and demon. Lets just say there were some pretty ugly things down in that crowd.

Grendel raised a hand and all became silent. He looked down at the masses below, "'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat upon him was Death, and hell followed with him. And power was given to unto them over the first part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with the beasts of the earth.' This is a passage from the holy book of our ancestors. Today I tell you, I am the Death they speak of. I will sweep through every land, and you all shall be the hell that follows!" The crowd became estatic. "We will kill any and all adversaries, and crush any opponet. We are the supreme land, and shall soon be the supreme race! For our power is matched by no one! All of you ninja who have desserted your own land, have found your place here. Starting now, we shall wreck havoc on all other lands! The so called 'Child of prophecy' will not stand a chance agaisn't our supreme power! The time is now...THE NEW WORLD ORDER HAS COME!" The crowd applauded and whistled at their wicked leader.

Hinode stood off in the shadows listening as each word sent a stab of fear to his heart. He reached into his robes and pulled out a heart shapped locket. He opened it a smiled at the two pictures kept safely inside. One of a blond haired man, the man that he would always call the love of his life, and another of a small newborn, with the same blond hair. He touched the picture of the newborn gently and sighed, "Don't worry." He whispered to himself. "I know you will save us all, for it is your destiny. And I have total faith in you...Naruto."

He quickly placed the locket back in it's hiding place as Grendel walked off the balcony. He motioned to a ninja, "It starts now." He said excitedly. "Send the Hunters out to Konohagakure village tonight. What better place to start the bloodshed?"

Later that night

In Konohagakure village, the villagers were finishing their meals and preparing for a goods night rest. The Hokage sat in his chambers, smoking his pipe and relaxed. Suddenly the door to his chamber burst open and frantic ninja began yelling diffrent things at once.

"Calm down!" The Hokage ordered. "What is the matter!"

"The village is under attack!" A middle age man screamed.

"What!"

"The creatures are terrible and - " Before he could finish loud screams made themselves evident. The Hokage ran to a nearby window, threw up the blinds and opened the window. He watched in horror and in shock as grotesque, and vile creature ripped through the village, ripping apart men women and children. Crushing the heads of innocent infants agaisn't brick walls. The creatures were unlike anything he had ever seen. Their skin seemed to be shruken to they're bones making the every bone evident. They had the structure of a human, but their arms were three times longer than any human, and they were hunched backed, walking on all fours except when attacking. Their claws were sharp enough to rip through brick walls, and they devoured victims within their powerful teeth filled jaws.

Villagers and ninja alike tried to fend them off, but these creatures were resistant to most of their efforts. The Hokage grabbed his hat and followed the others, heading to the village. From the moment he got there he fought, trying to protect some of the children the creatures seemed to target. He had a hard time at though. He was old, and his body couldn't handle the strain of such a battle. But he wasn't going to give up, of course not. Suddenly he was caught off guard from behind by one of the creatures. Before he even had a chance to understand what was happening, he was ripped in two, and devoured on the spot...

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the boy in his arms began to scream and thrash around wildly in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him.

"Naruto! Wake up! It's a dream, wake up!"

"NOOO!" He screamed in his sleep. "HOKAGE! NOO!"

The door to their room burst open and _everyone_ ran in. Amadare, wearing nothing more than matching bra and underwear, ran over and helped Sasuke to hold him still. When shaking him didn't work, she did the only thing she could think. She slapped him awake, while Sasuke struggled to hold him still, and keep the sheets around them.

Naruto's eyed snapped open. He trembled violently and was covered in cold sweat. He looked at his hands, torso and touched his face, "It's gone." He whispered. "The blood is gone."

Kyuubi jumped around franticly, "Kit! Kit! What's wrong? Tell us what's wrong!"

Kagayoku looked at him, "What? Whats gone?"

"The...the blood..I." He stopped. "The Hokage! He's..he's...our village needs help, we have to help them, we have - "

"Naruto, calm down, it was just a bad dream," Iruka comforted him. "You were dreaming."

"No, I saw it..I saw everything. The village was attacked and...and they slaughtered the villagers and - and the Hokage tried to help and they killed!" He burst into tears, "Those demons tore him to pieces and - and.."

Amadare looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and he was still trembling badly, but she saw nothing but truth in the terrified blue orbs, "Listen...you were sleeping, it was - "

"No it wasn't! It was like I was there! I was there, but no one could see me and I could hear the screams and smell the blood and everything! I ran around and screamed, but no one saw me, or heard me and I tried to fight but - "

"Calm down, koi, calm down." Sasuke hugged him tightly and Naruto buried his head into the Uchiha's chest and cried. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly, and Kyuubi rubbed his head with a tail. He was as clueless as the rest of them.

"Amelia, mother, I want you two to go back to your rooms. I'll go get some green tea. That should help calm him down. As she ran to go get the bevarage, her mind worked overtime, 'Could it be? Is there a chance that he had a prophetic dream? And if so how? It's possible that could be one of his attributes, because we don't have all the pieces of the puzzle.' She rushed back into the room a few minutes later and placed the tray on a table, next to the empty strawberry basket. She went back and closed the door, nefore pouring a cup for Naruto.

He held the cup in a trembling hand and drank it slowly. Amadare tried to assure him, "Listen, it was just a horrible dream, okay? None of it was real." Naruto handed her the cup and relaxed into Sasuke's embrace. Soon he fell back to sleep, while Kyuubi, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura paced back and forth.

It agitated Kagayoku, "The next one that paces around dies an untimely death." All four of them immediatly took a seat.

Sasuke shook his head, "This has never happened before."

"Are you sure?" Amadare questioned. "Has he ever mentioned anything like this? Ever?"

"No, I'm sure."

She sighed, "I think..Naruto...he might have been right. It might not have been a dream at all."

"What - what do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Well...I'm not sure how to put this but...there is more to Naruto than you thought...um..."

"Naruto is a child of prophecy," Kagayoku said.

"A what! The moment I pay attention I get lost again! I might as well pretend to be sleep!" Makai complained.

Zyra nodded, "I will admit, I never heard anything about this until now."

"What exactly do you mean by, 'child of prophecy'?" Iruka asked.

Kagayoku explained, "Everything from Naruto's birth, to his death, was forseen by the ancients, _thousands_ of years ago. This information was written on scrolls, and passed down from generation to generation. Every land had one copy. Even your land. He is by far, the most important human to have ever been born. It's his destiny to save the world and do so much more."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Grendel. He destroyed each and every one. There are rumors that some of the scrolls survived, but none of those rumors have been found true as of yet.

"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke said. "Naruto's entire life, down to his death, was written down on scrolls and destroyed, but you think some may be left? What do you need these scrolls for anyway?" He caught Sakura looking at the bottom half of his body that was slightly exposed. He quickly covered himslef and glared at her. She turned a shamed pink, and looked down.

"They hold important information about him. Like, his bloodline for example. Who is he related to? And is that where he gets his power from? And if so, is he the only one of his type, and will he pass this on to his child and form a new race of ninja? All this could be answered just by having the scrolls."

"What does his bloodline have anything to do with it?"

Amadare paced back and forth, trying to find the words to use in an explanation, when Makai cleared his throat, "Um...Amadare, you do know you're walking around in nothing but a pair of thongs and a bra, right?"

Kagayoku elbowed him in the side, "Shut up!" She hissed. "You always gotta ruin things!"

Luckly Amadare ignored them, "Well, I doubt I've already told you this, but do you know Grendels real reason for wanting to summon Diablo?"

Nara shrugged, "Beacause he's a physcotic, cynical, insane, delusional, creepy, freakish, demonic little asswhole?"

"No, not exactly, but thats a good guess. His ultimate goal is to to turn everyone in the world into...pretty much slaves, except those most closely related to Cain. He feels they are superior to all other ninja. Once he brings hell on earth, well lets just say, things are _so_ going to go downhill from there. He wants to preserve this bloodline and make them the highest class, while the rest of us are turned into mindless cattle." She shivered at the very thought. "And in order to summon Diablo, he needs to collect one thousand souls. The religion of the Mystics teaches that souls are active in the body during full moon nights, when the light of the heavens shine supreme." She ran to the window, looked out, and yelped like a shocked puppy. "It's a freakin full moon! That means he probably wasn't dreaming. To much of a coincedence."

"You Cain as in the first murderer, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. Families who carry that bloodline are known as the Red Nobilty. In a way, they are a superior race, beacuse most ninja with some relation to him, no matter how bleak, are a bit stronger than normal ninja. But there is a bloodline even more superior than that, the same bloodline that we believe Naruto might have some correlation to, and the one Grendel wants to wipe out completly."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "And that is?"

"Those of Black Nobilty. Thats the name given to families who are descendants of gods. All Mystics are Blck Nobility. Chi is the main god, and all other gods are her siblings. It was said that the one who had the only and most direct descendancy from Chi, would be proclaimed a...how to put this...a leader, if you will, of all Black Nobles. The only one we can think of who might hold this trait, is Naruto. Which would in fact, like Kyuubi said, mean he's in a breed of his own."

Makai stood up, "This is getting much to confuseing for me. I'm going to sleep on it and see if it makes since in the morning." His brother nodded and agrement and they left.

Sakura was barely able to keep up with everything, "It's all...so much to take in at once..."

Amadare nodded, "I know, and think it best if we not tell Naruto until we are absolutely sure, or until we have to."

"I think...thats the best thing as well," Iruka agreed.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. It seemed like things got more complicated for him, just when he thought they would get better. Sasuke began biting his nails.

"Well," Kagayoku said, standing and streching. "It's time everyone get back to their rooms. And remember, don't say a word to this to Naruto. If you do, the consequences will be fatal. So, goodnight." Everyone left the room and headed out the door.

Sakura was the last to leave, and before walking out, she turned around and looked at Sasuke. She held his gaze for a moment, "I havent forgotten." She said. "How much I really do love you." With that she walked out, closing the door behind her.

He sighed, and laid back down, keeping Naruto craddled to his chest. 'Women,' He thought bitterly. 'Can't live with them...end of sentence.' He ran his hands up and down Naruto's back gently, "I know you're awake...and you heard everything. But you don't have to worry about it. I know it seems like things are only geting worse but it isn't. I'm still here. And you don't have to always act tough. Because...I can be strong for the both of us..."

Naruto opened his eyes, "I'd like that." He whispered. "I'd like that a lot."

Naruto slowly began to awake as the bright rays of the morning sun streamed in through his open window. Feeling a tickling sensation on his feet, he opened his eyes and quickly sat up. Kyuubi stood at the foot of his bed, one tail unfurled and laying on the bed.

"Goodmorning little one!" He said.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and looked around the bed, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, you mean the bastard child? He was up two hours ago, saying he wanted to look for a good place to train. He also said something about getting stronger for the two of you or something like that. I was eating so I didn't really pay attention."

Naruto smiled and looked at the charm braclet on his arm, "I can't help but love Sasuke." He smiled.

Kyuubi snorted, "You can't, but I sure as hell can. By the way, if you are feeling up to it, I was wondering if _you_ would like to start training."

"Really? Well...I'd love to! Just let me get ready!" Naruto was beyound excited. He wondered what would be the first thing he would learn. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'As long as I'm able to kill that bastard Grendel, I'll be just fine.'

Sasuke found the perfect spot to start training. It was a secluded, rocky area. A river was just up ahead, the ground was dry and covered with grass, and tall sycamore trees were scattered about. Those would be good to practice focusing his chakra. He could also use them to practice his aim. And the rocks could help him with his speed and agility. He smiled. He started by doing a few streches, getting his body ready for a good workout. After, he made sure he had all his kunai blades and shuriken. He noticed a few of the rocks had been crushed, and scars decorated some of the trees. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who likes this spot,' He thought.

Itachi walked toward his favorite spot for praticeing. He always woke up at around six am, make the three mile journey from his home, to the remote location, and train for six hours. He could have easily trained at his village, but he enjoyed the suclusion of this area. Itachi stopped for a moment. He could clearly see someone training in his spot. Who had no idea who it was, since all he could see was the person's back, he was still pissed.

"Sumira was right," He said. "I should just buy this piece of land. It beats going through this." He made sure his shuriken holster was in place, ready to fend off another ninja from _his _training spot. Agilely, he jumped down the cliff that led to where the mystery ninja still worked on his aim.

"Hey you!" Itachi called out. "Hey! I know you here me!"

Sasuke froze at the sound of that voice. 'No...' He thought. 'This...oh no, this is another dream. But when did I fall asleep?'

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a hand on his shoulder roughly spun him around, and for the first time in years, he came face to face with the man he had sworn to kill. He came face to face with his older brother, Itachi.

Itachi dropped his kunai blades to the ground and took a step back. 'Oh my...' He was so shocked he couldn't even finish his thought. They starred at each other, neither spoke. Itachi didn't know what to say. He waited for this moment, for his whole life and know, it had finally happened.

Itachi forced himself to speak, "..Sa...Sasuke...I - " Before he had a chance to finish, he felt the sharp pain of a kunai blade digging into his shoulder. He screamed, and pulled away.

Sasuke smiled, "Well, hello big brother. Long time, no see." Sasuke noticed the mystic headband he wore. He didn't really care how Itachi made it to this land, or why he was here. He had trained all his life for this moment, and had no time to go down memory lane.

Itachi pulled himself up from the ground, "Sasuke! Wait, I mean, at least allow me to explain!"

"Why? I understand everything! You're a liar, insane, murderer! I've waited to long for this moment. I don't care why you here, and I care not for explanations. You destroyed my family, my clan, and my life. For that, you must pay with your own life." He threw four shuriken at him. Itachi didn't even attempt to dodge them, but let each one hit him.

Itachi had expected something like this would have happened. He knew he derserved it, but he also knew he deserved a chance to explain the truth to his brother. "Sasuke, let me explain. A true ninja would allow another one dying wish."

Sasuke thought it over, "..fine. What lies have you concocted now? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be good."

He picked himself off the ground, "I assure you. It is the truth. I didn't kill our entire clan on purpose. It wouldn't have happened in the first place...if it wasn't for father..."

"What! Don't you dare disgrace him by blameing him!"

"I'm telling you the truth!...He wasn't the man you thought he was. Me and mother knew the real him, the one he hid from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He...father...he would..." He held his head low with shame. "Do..things to me. Things...a father shouldn't do to his own child."

"...What do you mean by things?"

He pulled a shuriken out of his arm, "He forced me to do things to him...and to others..."

"What the hell are you saying!"

"You know what I mean...you knew about it...or at least sensed it. Can you look me in the face and tell me you didn't sense something was wrong?"

Sasuke remembered something he had witnessed when he was younger. Much younger. Probably no older than six.

_Flashback:_

_Little Sasuke played alone in the backyard of his home. He didn't like playing with the kids of the other clans members because they always cheated since he was the youngest. He looked into the sky and noticed the sun was beggining to set and sighed. "Itachi said he would play with me before sunset," He said sadly. His older brother had played with him earlier, but was called into the by their father. He dropped the stick that had previously kept him occupied and ran to the house. He had a bit of trouble reaching the doorknob to the back door, but somehow managed. The back door led into the kitchen and he saw his mother standing by the sink, preparing their dinner._

_Her face was streaked with tears, and a large bruise covered her cheek._

_"Mommy," Sasuke asked going to her. "Mommy whats wrong?"_

_She looked at him and quickly wipped her tears away, "S - Sasuke sweetie, I thought you were playing?"_

_"I got bored. Mommy, why are you crying?"_

_"Oh, mommy was just slicing onions, thats all," She lied. "I'm fine sweetie."_

_"Mommy, what happened to your cheek?"_

_She raised a shaking hand to her face, "Oh...oh, mommy...walked into the wall. I wasn't paying attention and thats what happened."_

_"Will you be okay? It looks like it hurts."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_He ran over to her and raised his arms up, silently demanding to be picked. Like any mother would, she picked up her young son. He looked at the bruise and kissed her cheek, "Did that make it feel all better mommy?"_

_Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her innocent son, "Yes sweetie, much better." She put him back down and headed to the stairs. "Where are you going?"_

_"To the peepee room." Thats what he called the bathroom at five. "I have to take a puupuu."_

_His mother chuckled, "Ok, go straight to the bathroom and come right back."_

_"Yes mommy." He walked up the stairs and made his way down the long hall. He stopped at Itachi's room and looked inside, but there was no sign of his brother. 'Maybe he's in daddy's room.' He walked further down and stopped at another door._

_Thinking he heard a cry, he pressed his ear to the door._

_"Stop it!" He heard Itachi's voice yell out. "Why are you doing this! Stop it! Please don't do this, please. I'm your son, you can't do this! No! No, not again! Please, I'll do anything you say just not again! PLEASE!"_

_Sasuke tiptoed and reached for the doorknob, but before he could open it..._

_"Sasuke!" He turned to see his mother running towards him. "Sasuke, you said you had to use the bathroom!"_

_"I did, but I was looking for Itachi and he promised to play with me and - "_

_"Sweetie, he can't play right now. He got in trouble and..." She chocked as she said this. "He did something bad and now he just can't play right now." She picked up her youngest son and went back into the kitchen._

_That night when he snuck into Itachi's room to sleep with him because he thought a monster was in his closet, he heard him crying. Sasuke crawled into the bed and Itachi immediatly noticed the extra amount of warmth, and turned over. He saw his younger brother sitting there._

_"Whats wrong Itachi?" He asked._

_Itachi shook his head and dried his tears. He had to be strong. He and his mother had to be strong to protect Sasuke. "Nothing Sasuke. I'm - I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure? Are you and mommy hiding something from me?"_

_"No," He lied. Sasuke saw right threw it. "Ok...we are, but you can't know."_

_The younger Uchiha held his head low, "It's because I'm to young right?"_

_Itachi sat up and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "No, it's because me and mother love you very much, and we don't want you getting hurt. So you have to promise me something."_

_"O.k."_

_"If father ever does anything to you, you tell me, okay?"_

_"But - "_

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Again."_

_"Itachi, I promise."_

Sasuke shook his head, "No..no it isn't true." But now he wasn't so sure. He readied for another attack, "No! You lying bastard I'll kill you!

Itachi pulled out his kunai blades, "I won't kill you, but I will defend myself."

"Don't expect me to do the same!"

Iruka paced back and forth around his room. After he mustered up the strength to apologize to Amelia without slapping her, he thought it best that he should forgive Kakashi as well. Not because he did anything wrong to the copy ninja, but because he felt that he put Kakashi in the middle of everything when he was only trying to be nice to Amelia. Taking a deep breath, he left his room and headed down to Kakashi's. He polietly knocked on the door, and when he was answered by Kakashi's voice, he stepped inside. The elite ninja was curently pulling on a fresh pair pants, obviously he had just taken a shower.

"Oh, hello Iruka," He smiled at the Chunin. For once he didn't have his mask on.

Iruka tore his eyes away from Kakashi's bare upper body and smiled, "Good morning. I, well I came here to apologize...yet again, about last night. I..I guess I was just upset that she was acting like a mindless slut and all, that I just got angry."

Iruka really wished that Kakashi would have put on a shirt. He was terrifed that if the Copy ninja didn't, he would start drooling on the spot. 'Do not drool...do not drool...DO NOT DROOL!' He repeated to himself.

Kakashi sat on the bed, "You really don't have to apologize each time you lose your temper. It's human nature."

Iruka leaned agaisn't the wall closest to the door, "I..guess you're right, but I hope I Amelia doesn't hate because of what I told her."

"Of course not, in fact, I offered to show her around the village when we get there."

"Wh - I mean, really?" He refused to have another jealous outburst. "I don't...I don't think thats a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because for one, she's a slut! Two, she's a slut, and three, that _bitch_ is _also_ a slut!"

"I think it's more than that. You just don't want her being alone with me. Why is that?" He smiled as he said this.

"That is _not _the reason! I could care less if she spent every moment of every day alone with you!"

"So you don't mind that after I show her around, I'm taking her to dinner."

"As a friend of course." Iruka spoke through clenched teeth.

"Maybe, maybe not. Seeing as I'm bi, and she's pretty, what the hell."

"You know what you are Hatake Kakashi! A self centered, self absorbed, egotistical, pain in my ass! Not to mention - "

"I've read about people like you." The copy ninja interuppted with a grin.

"Excuse me! And what does that mean!"

He was surprised when Kakashi stood from his seat and walked over to him, "People who act as guarded and cold as you want to be ravished." He used his body to pin Iruka to the wall. "Is that what you want Iruka?"

Iruka looked up at him. Kakashi's body was pressed firmly agaisn't his, and he whispered each word directly into the dolphins ear. Iruka tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Is that what you want Iruka?" Kakashi repeated. "Would you like me to rip off your clothes? Throw you onto the bed and trail delicate kisses over your naked body? Maybe finger you a little? Then, gently force myself inside your tight, heated tunnel? And watch in delight as you moan and whither? I bet I could get you to call out my name...spell it even...spell it backwards too." He raised Iruka's hands above his head and pinned them to the wall as well. The Chunin could feel Kakashi's arousal completly, and he was sure the elite noticed his. Kakashi let his hands go, and instead wrapped Iruka's legs around his waist, all the while keeping him pinned.

Iruka groaned and bit his lip, "...What..are you - "

Slowly, and skillfully, Kakashi ground his arousal into the brunett's own, while placing feather light kisses on his neck. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's bare shoulders and moaned.

Kakashi nipped his captives ear before placing butterfly kisses on cheek to his lips, "Can you imagine how incredibly good it would feel if we were to make love right now? I wonder how loud I could make you scream with one thrust...and how quickly I could make you come..." He continued his movements on Iruka, while expressing his desires. "Not to mention how deep I could go..."

As much as the Chunin wanted to pretend Kakashi was having no effect on him, and slap him as hard as he could, he couldn't. He hated to admit it but each and everything Kakashi said, he wanted just as badly, "Kaka - " The copy ninja cut him off with another kiss. Iruka could feel a tight knot forming in his abdomen as Kakashi kept up his movements, grinding his oversized arousal into Iruka's through the thin fabric of their pants.

"I could give you all that and more...only if you want." Iruka kept his legs in place around Kakashi's waist as the copy ninja used one hand to easily unbutton Iruka's pants, still moveing slowly. Iruka moaned when he felt Kakashi slowly pull down the zipper, and slid his hand into his briefs ( An: Or boxers, but Iruka seems like a brief wearing guy to me. ) and gripped his arousal tightly. He ran his thumb along the sensitive tip, and the knot within Iruka reached a pennacle.

He dug his nails into Kakashi's shoulders and let out a shaky gasp, and closed his eyes as he gave into the ministrations of the copy ninja.

Kakashi smiled, feeling the hot, sticky liquid spread over his hand. Iruka's head lay on Kakashi's shoulder as he regained his normal breathing pattern. Finally, he layed his head agaisn't the wall, and looked at the sharingan eyed man, who smiled. Iruka gave him a small, nervous smile in return. He watched as Kakashi raised his semen covered hand to his face, and slowly, as if relishing the taste, began to lick it off. He held a finger to Iruka's mouth, and feeling bold, he took the digit into his mouth, tasting himself. He put his legs down and steadied himself on shaking legs.

Kakashi kissed the tip of nose, "Come to my room tonight...I'll be waiting. I promise you pleasure unimaginable..." He walked out the room casually, and Iruka slid down the wall, to the ground.

"So, whats the first step?" Naruto asked excitedly. They decided to stay withing the palace gates to train, so they went to the cherry blossom orchid. It was a beautiful sterch of land, that had a lake nearby, and cherry blossom trees everywhere.

Kyuubi sat under one of the tree's, "The first step to learning fusion arts, is learning how to connect to with mother nature in all her forms. Since I represent the element of spirit, we'll start with that. Now, I won't you to close your eyes." Naruto did so. "Now I want you to purge your spirit of all negative thoughts. Open your mind. Listen and connect with all thats around you. Connect with the spirit of the trees, the grass, everything."

Naruto kept his eyes closed, and did exactly as Kyuubi instructed, "Now what..."

"I want you to make a 'spirit orb'."

"Come again?"

"A 'spirit orb.' Harnessing the element of spirit into a compressed sphere of energy. Just hold your hands as if you were holding a ball, and imagine a spirit orb in your mind."

"...Okay...I guess."

"Don't worry about getting it right the first time. You're a beggining and it'll probably take a few weeks for to..." He trailed off as he noticed a small speck of light forming in the boy's hand. Slowly it grew larger and larger until it was about the size of a basketball. "...Get the hang of it..."

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped, "Whoa!" He looked at the large pure white orb, "This is it...right?"

"Amazing! But I don't know how you did it. Not even the most evolved ninja could have gotten it right the first time! And it took you less than a few moments.

Naruto shrugged, "Begginers luck I guess."

"FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" Sasuke's attack missed Itachi by mear inches. He lunged toward the man and attempted to kick him. Itachi caught his leg in one hand and flipped him over. Sasuke landed on his other foot, and punched him. The eldest Uchiha quickly regained his composure and threw his brother into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke, this isn't right! I will not hurt you!"

"Then you'll just die faster!"

"I told you the truth! It was fathers fault!"

"Lets say that it was...explain to me why you killed mother! She did nothing to you! And why kill the rest of the clan! Answer that!" Forgetting about his demand he unleashed another attack, "FIRE STYLE! BLAZE OF GLORY!"

Reflexively, Itachi threw a kunai, aimed at Sasuke's shoulder..."

Naruto lost his concentration as he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. He screamed and fell to the floor.

"Whats the matter!" Kyuubi left his spot under the tree and ran to Naruto's side.

Naruto clutched his aching shoulder, "..I..I don't know. One moment I'm fine...the next - GAHHH!" Another pain made itself evident in his leg. "What the hell!" After a few minutes of pain, it slowly began to die down until it dissapered completely.

"Kit...what was that all about?"

"I don't have a clue. But it hurt like hell." Suddenly an intense feeling of dread ran through him and he shivered.

"...More pain?"

"No..but...did Sasuke tell you exactly where he was going? Did he give you an exact location?"

"No...I don't even think he knew where he was going to go. Why?"

"I don't know but...I think...I think Sasuke might be in trouble."

"Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, "I just...I don't even know why I said, so I don't know why I think it."

"Maybe you're just paranoid. With all thats happened, you're just afraid something might happen to him."

"Yeah...maybe thats it. I'm just paranoid, and that my sense of fear is manifesting itself into physical pain that I would assume Sasuke to experienece if he were in any type of trouble."

"...Uh...yeah, what you said. It's...Uh...whats the hell was that word? Manifestering? Oh well, I think we should head back."

"But we've only been out here for thirty minutes!"

"We'll come back tomorrow okay?"

Naruto pouted, "Fine."

"I didn't kill mother!" Itachi yelled. "...Father did."

Sasuke paused from wipping blood away from his mouth, "What?..."

"He did it. The same night I snapped. I overheard him talking to one of the male clans members about you. Father was going to let that man do what ever he wanted to you, for a price. Me and mother were not going to sit back and let anyone do anything to you! She confronted him, threatened him, but it was all for nothing. He said you were his son, and he could do what he wanted. She tried to attack him...but."

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU AND YOUR LIES! BE A MAN AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

"I AM! WHY DON'T YOU BE A MAN AND ACCEPT THE TRUTH! You heard the scream...but by the time you came down, I had already turned on father, so I guess it looked like I killed them both. I don't remember what happened after that. I snapped, and everything was just a blur...one thing I did know, was that I didn't kill you. I don't know who, or many I killed, but I knew for sure I didn't hurt you."

Sasuke looked intently at his brother, not knowing what to believe anymore. All his life, he was sure that it was his brother who had ruined his life, and now after all these years, being faced with the fact that it might have been his father..."No...I swore to get my revenge on you and I will! I made an oath and I will keep it!" He pulled a shuriken out of his leg, and tore a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Fine. This time, I'm not going to be so mild."

Naruto seemed very uneasy from the moment he made it back to the palace. Amadare sat next to him as he ate a bowl of raman in the kitchen, "Hey Naruto."

"Oh..hey."

She grabbed a bowl, "Whats the matter. Something bothering you?"

"No..I mean yeah..I mean..nevermind."

"Come on, tell me. Whats got you all strung up?"

"Have you received any letters from my village. Anything at all?"

She sighed, "No. But that's a good thing right? It means everyone is alright."

"I'm still not to sure. And I think you aren't either."

"Of course I am!"

He looked at her, "I heard what you all said last night. I wasn't sleeping."

"What we said?" She gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about." He gave her an impatient look, "Alright, alright, I do know. But..but that doesn't mean anything I mean - "

"Look, I think it might have happened again. Earlier, I had this terrible feeling that something was wrong with Sasuke. He's been gone for five hours already. He never trains this long."

"Oh don't worry. Maybe it's just because you're - "

"Paranoid, I know, and my fears were manifesting themselves into actual physical pain, I get it."

She starred blankly, "Yeah..manifectoring...what you said."

"I just really hope he's alright."

"Listen, the sun won't be setting for another," She looked at her watch. "Six and a half hours. If he isn't back by then, we'll go look for him, and then I beat the holy ghost out of him when we find him, okay?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

**Mage: I know that what I put in the story about why Itachi went crazy, isn't exactly what happened, but then again, this is my story so I wanted to alter it a bit. Most of the ninjutsu I'll have Naruto use isn't even in the real manga, just stuff I thought of while in school, sleeping, eating, taking a bath or a taking a shit. I think of my best material when I'm taking a shit. I don't know why. This chapter is what results when I type while talking to my mother as she listens to the damn gosspel music. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope.

Rating: R

Mage: Read on! Naruto taps into his power and awakens an alter ego! Sorry if it took me long to update. I got into some major ass trouble in school. Note to self: Never smoke weed in school hallway.

Chapter 17: Kokoro, The spirit sorcerer!

By nightfall, Naruto and the others were truly worried.

"I know he wouldn't have stayed out there this long," Naruto said.

"He said he wanted to get really strong to protect you," Nara reminded. "Maybe he's really pushing himself."

"But if he's been training this whole time, he could have exaushted his chakra already! He could be dead or something!"

"Calm down," Zyra suggested. "He'll be alright, I'm sure.

"Somethings wrong," Naruto said. "Something is really wrong and we have to help him!"

Iruka stood up and walked over to Naruto, offering his comforting embrace. He cried into his ex - teachers chest as Iruka patted his back, "Don't worry Naruto. We'll start looking now, okay?"

"I want to come to," He said in a broken voice. I want to come."

"There, there. Poor baby, I think it best if you stay here and try to stay calm. I'm sure Sasuke's out there somewhere beating the hell out of some innocent tree."

"Please Iruka?" He gave Iruka a sad, puppy dog look. "Please?"

"...Alright. Come on. Who's coming?"

"I am," Kakashi said through his mask.

The twins raised there hands, "We are." Nara, Amadare and Kagayoku agreed to go as well. Everyone looked at Kyuubi. The great fox looked back, "May I help you?" He said in a bitter tone.

"You're coming to, right?" Amadare said.

"No."

"What! Have you no sense of compassion!"

"Not to your knowledge."

Naruto walked over to him, "Please Kyuubi? For me?"

"Sorry kit."

"Please?" His eyes became big and watery.

"Damn it!" Those eyes were to innocent to resist. Kyuubi sighed, "Fine. I'll come. But ain't no one other than kit riding me, understood!"

"Understood."

Just as they were decieding were they should look first, an attendant walked into the room, "Excuse me My lord, and Lady, but you have a visitor."

Kgayoku raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Lady Sumira. Shall I allow her entry?"

"Yes, of course."

"Who's Sumira?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi's wife, Sasuke's sister in law." Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"He's married!" Kakashi gasped.

"Yes. He also has three children. Two boys and a girl. Ages three, four, and twelve."

Minutes later a woman, who looked to be no older than twenty, walked into the room. Her blond hair was held together in a ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched her kimono. Her green eyes were wide and frantic. She bowed before both, Amadare and Kagayoku. She then bowed to Naruto, letting her eyes linger on him for a moment, "My Lord." She said to Kagayoku in a hurried tone, "Please, tell me, is my husband here? Has he stopped by here?"

"No, Sumira. Why? What's the matter?"

She began sobbing uncontrollably and Amadare went to comfort her.

"He normally comes home by two pm. He's never stayed out to train this late, and I've asked all the villagers if they've seen him and it's the same answer each time. No one has seen him since this morning. And if he is late he's never this late, especially on the nights he always sets aside to train Murasaki."

Kagayoku handed her a tissue, "You say no one has seen him since this morning? Thats the last time we've seen Sasuke as well right?" They all nodded.

"Sasuke?" Sumira said. "His brother? He's missing as well? You don't suppose..."

"Holy fucking shit," Leo said.

"Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in breadcrumbs," Kakashi said in disbelief.

Amadare shook her head, "No way. It's to much of a conicedence."

"Sumira?" Kagayoku asked. "Do you know where he normally trains?"

She wipped her emerald green eyes, "I wish I knew. What if he's hurt? The night is chill, and he could..."

"Don't worry. We're going to go look for them both right now!"

"I want to come!"

"And so you will."

Nara thought for a monent, "Wait! How can we find them, if we don't even know where to begin looking?"

"...Good question."

"We could ask the villagers," Kakashi decided.

Naruto shook his head, "I have a better idea. We could find them by scent. Kyuubi's sense of smell is impeacable, and I'm sure the ligers have a great nose as well."

Kagayoku agreed, "That's a great idea."

Sumari sniffed, "But I don't have anything with his scent."

Naruto removed his jacket, "Sasuke's scent is all over my clothes. And I have a feeling that once we find him, Itachi won't be to far away."

Both Sasuke and Itachi were weak, tired, and in pain. They had both used up their chakra, and were still trying to battle it out, though they could barely stand.

"We...have...to...stop this," Itachi panted. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able stand.

"You wish." Sasuke tried to move, but his legs finally gave out. His shoulder was still bleeding, and he had two other wounds. One on his arm, another on his side. They were both covered in bruises and cuts. Itachi had a bad gash on his left leg, and his hand was wounded badly from Sasuke stabbing him with a kunai blade. "You deserve to die...after what you've put me through. You deserve it."

"I have a wife and three children. Do they deserve to lose me so soon?"

Sasuke jerked his head up, shocked at the fact that his brother actually had a family. But that didn't mean he should let him live. Itachi had taken his family away from him, and then lied about why he did it. He was going to kill Itachi, even if it cost him his own life.

"If I die," He told Itachi. "I'm taking you with me."

"Can you really leave him?"

His eyes widened, "...Who?"

"The boy. The blond. I know not his name, but it is obvious to everyone you love him. Kagayoku told me many things." He grinned weakly.

"What? Sh - she knew you and - "

"I asked her not to tell you, and she didn't. I didn't want you to know just yet...but fate has a funny way of bringing family together."

"You mean enemies."

"Sasuke...try as you might...you cannot deny the fact that I am your brother...we come from the same womb. Nothing can ever change that."

"Nothing but death!" Gathering up his last bits of strength, he grabbed his last three blades and charged for Itachi.

Naruto and the others made it just in time, "SASUKE DON'T!" He yelled out.

He froze and turned around. Naruto sat on Kyuubi's back, as the fox speeded toward them, two ligers and three white horses followed closely behind.

"Itachi!" Sumira screamed. "Itachi!" She leaped off her horse and ran toward her husband. He was doubled over in pain. "Itachi, oh Itachi!" She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the blood.

Itachi hugged her, "Calm down Sumira. I'm fine."

"No you aren't! You're bleeding all over! I have to get you home!"

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Sasuke clutched his three kunai blades. "At least not alive!"

Naruto slid down Kyuubi's back and lunged for Sasuke, grabbing his arm, "Sasuke no!"

"Naruto, let me go!" His breathing was shallow, and blood poured from his mouth. "If I have to kill her to get to him, then I will!"

"No! Why are you doing this!" Naruto cried. "Stop it! He's your brother! Your flesh and blood!"

Itachi slumped to the ground, still held by Sumira, "Sasuke...listen. You're my brother and I love you. I can't erase what I did in the past...but I can make up for it by what I do for you now. You have two nephews and a neice who are dying to get to know you...and a sister in law who wants to care for you as I much as I do."

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't...I owe it to them...my family...my clan."

Naruto tightened his grip on the ninja's hand, "You don't owe anyone anything! For so long you've spent your life in pain and grief. If anything, you owe it to yourself to be happy. Killing him, your own brother, won't make you happy, koi. It won't make you happy."

"But...he's a murderer..."

"No, no he isn't. He is a father, a husband, a leader, and a friend. If you won't spare him for me, do it for his wife...for his children. You and I grew up without parents...without anyone. Don't take that away from them. They did nothing wrong."

Sasuke looked closely at Itachi. He really did look remorseful. He had tears in his eyes. Naruto was right. For years, Sasuke really did want his brother in his life, and now that he had the truth as to why Itachi did what he did...that their father killed their mother...it all seemed possible...and it seemed possible that he could forgive him.

Sasuke dropped his blades, and everyone sighed in relief. He raised a hand to stoke Naruto's cheek, "Thank you...for being the wise one."

"Such a touching moment!" A familiar voice said sarcasticly. "Almost brought a tear to my eye!" From a cluster of trees, Enigma leaped down and landed near Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dumb ass! You back again!" Kagayoku yelled. "How many times I have to kick your ass before you stop coming back!"

He smiled, "This time I brought company! Oh, Hunters! Come on out!" Two hidious...things...walked out of the forest, and stood by Enigma's side.

Naruto gasped, "Those are the things I saw in my dream! The creatures that attcked our village!"

Sakura screamed and grabbed onto Nara's arm tightly. He sweatdropped, "You act like you've never seen a Hunter before!"

"Um..she hasn't," Amadare corrected.

"Oh...forget what I said then."

"Sasuke, you have to get away from here," Naruto whispered to him. "Take Kyuubi and - "

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"But you're to weak. You can't - "

"I'll be fine. _I'm not leaving you_."

Enigma grabbed four kunai blades and three shuriken. He looked at Itachi and his wife, "I'll take out the small fry first." He turned his head to Naruto. "Then I'll take out the big fish." He aimed his weapons at Itachi and Sumira. Naruto gasped, and ran to cover them.

"Naruto don't!" Iruka yelled. Naruto raised in hand in front of the weapons, and suddenly, they stopped, hovering in mid air. He looked at Kyuubi's mark appearing onto Naruto's forehead. "Kyuubi...whats going on?"

Kyuubi didn't pay much attention. He kept his focus on the two Hunters. Ready to attack if they made a move. He looked at Naruto and his eyes widened, "How in the hell...kit...kit is tapping into the power of spirit. That piece of me, thats inside of him." As he finshed his explantion his own mark began to glow brightly. "And he's tapping into my own power! I guess his intense need to protect those he cares about...brings out the power in him." Kyuubi looked at his kit. 'How can he be able to do this? I haven't taught him enough for him to able to control his power like this...'

Naruto blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer blue, put a pale white. With a snap of his fingers, the weapons shattered into fine pieces of metal, falling to the ground in a glittering array of sparkle, "Sumira, Itachi, you two get out of here. Go wait with the others. You too Sasuke." His voice was deeper and his whole demeanor seemed diffrent. Not knowing what else to do, Sumira helped Itachi and Kakashi ran over to help Sasuke. Naruto looked at his group of friends, "Stay out of this battle. As soon as the transformation is complete...killing them will be nothing more than playtime."

"Transformation?" Sakura repeated. "What is he talking about?"

"When he taps into the power of a spirit protector..." Kyuubi began. "His physical attirbutes change and he...how to put this...sort of...mimcs the personality as well. I don't know any other way to explain whats going on, but thats what I think."

They watched as he surrounded himself in a white light, and his entire apperance began to change drastically, even his clothing. His hair became longer, and turned lighter and lighter until it was white, like Kyuubi's fur, and a long bushy tail sprouted from his backside, similar to Kyuubi's. His nails extended into claws and his canines became much longer and sharper. His whiskers darkened, and his normal clothing was replaced with new attire. His new white vest opened at the stomach, exposing the mark around his navel., and something in the middle of his abdomen. He wrapped his tail around the hem of new white pants.

"What is that?" Sakura pointed to the slit on his stomach. Suddenly it opened and she shrieked. "What the hell - is that an eye!"

Nara shivered, "That is some freaky stuff." The eye had a teardrop like design that surrounded it, and the pupil was no more that a red slit. "But I do believe I've seen that before. It looks familiar."

Sasuke's own eyes widened, "...Why is..."

"It's the eye of Osiris," Kyuubi answered. "Thats all I know about it. The sign of the sorcerer."

Enigma smorted, "So the little Naruto changed his apperance. Big deal!" Naruto's fox ears twitched impatiently.

Naruto smiled, and licked his teeth, "I would much rather like it if you reffered to me as Kokoro...the spirit sorcerer."

"Kokoro? Spirit sorcerer? Whatever. I didn't come here to get to know you. I came here to kill you."

"Tell me, how does it fell to be Grendel's bitch? Is the pay good? Or does he just fuck you a few times a send you on your merry way?"

Kyuubi chuckled, "Oh yeah. He defianetly has a little bit of me in him."

Enigma's face reddened in anger, "Why you little - " He unsheathed his sword and charged at Naruto, or as he wanted to be called, Kokoro.

He jumped over Enigma and landed behind him, "Well, you have a weapon and I don't. Seems I'm going to have to fix that. I could just destroy it with a snap of my fingers but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" He made 32 diffrent signs in ten secounds.

"Damn!" Itachi said. "Did he move or am I seeing things!"

Nara blinked, "I didn't even see anything!"

Kokoro held his left hand out in front of him, "SPIRIT STYLE! TSUKI BLADE TECHNIQUE!"

"The what?" Sakura asked.

Kyuubi looked on, "The Tsuki blade, also known as the Moon blade. This should be interesting."

Sure enough, a sword of white mist materialized into Kokoro's hand. The sides were seratted and the handle was covered with intricate designs that included the moon in diffrent phases. It lit up the spot where he stood and he smiled, "Pretty cool, wouldn't you say?"

Enigma charged again, "Not enough to stand up agaisn't a ninja of my level!" He swung his blade and Kokoro blocked the attacke with his own. He kicked Enigma to the ground and placed the blade to his neck, "And what level is that? Novice?"

"You wish!" Enima struck again and this time the kit caught the blade with his hand. He squeezed it tightly and broke off the tip.

He laughed at Enigma's face, "Shocked? I said I wouldn't snap my fingers. I never said I wouldn't use them."

The rebel ninja dropped his broken sword, "You...you no good - "

"Calm down. Don't start PMSing on me. Here, I'll make it even okay?" He pointed his blade face down, and it dissapered into the ground slowly. "There. Now lets continue."

"I've got a better idea...Hunters! Attack the group!"

"You coward!" Kokoro had no time to continue his argument. He decide now was the time to really start the fight. One of the Hunters charged for Sakura, and though he was injured, Sasuke managed to pull her away just in time. She clung to him in fear. Kokoro grabbed the arm of the creature closest to the group, and easily pulled him away, "Bad Hunter! Very bad, naughty Hunter! And now you die." The diversion worked and now the nagry creature turned his attention to him. "Kyuubi! You know what to do!"

The fox took a fighting stance, "You got it!" In a great blast of chakra smoke, Kyuubi had grown in size drastically. His eye's were now a deep red and his features much sharper. He no longer looked like the cuddly, kid friendly fox from before, but an unstoppable killing machine.

Though he was twice the size of the Hunter, the creature still didn't back down. Kyuubi caught it's neck in between his deadly jaws, and threw him so hard, the creature flew through six trees near the group.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura yelled. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

He growled, "Bitch! Shut up before I let it eat you!" She whimpered and tightened her hold on Sasuke, who watched as Naruto fought the secound Hunter.

"Enough playing around!" Kokoro said. "Time to finish this!" He leaped back, spacing himself away from the creature, made his signs, and attacked. He held his hands before him, making a triangle with his pointer and thumb of both hands. The ground shook violently and his chakra became so immense, the others could actually see it outline his body.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing, "This is...this is..."

"Incredable..." Sasuke found the word for him. The ground on both sides of him began to crack and the spirits of two women rose up, standing on either side of him.

Itachi blinked, "I think we're going to need a stronger word than that."

The two spirits mimiced the signals Kokoro made previously, and made the same triangle. Each began to glow with the same chakra filled energy, and each created a spirit orb.

Kokoro smiled at the creature, "Forgive me if this hurts but...oh well! Not like I give a damn!" A single strand of spirit energy connected the three growing orbs to one another. Finally, when they were big enough, the two orbs from the spirits combined with his, forming a orb so large, it hid them completly. It's power radiated all the around them, and then, "SPIRIT STYLE! OFFERINGS OF THE DAMNED!" He threw the orb at the Hunter, and before the creature tried to block it, he was hit head on. It literally dissengratted him and Kokoro laughed as the Hunter screamed. The two spirits sunk to the ground, and he turned his attention to Enigma, "Now where were we?"

Enigma searched for the other Hunter for help, but Kyuubi stood by it's shreaded body, "I would eat him, but he's a little on the chewy side. But you on the other hand..."

"I'm out of here," Enigma dissapered in a puff of chakra smoke.

Kokoro sighed, "Coward to the core."

"You can go back to normal," Kyuubi suggested. Nodding, Kokoro inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. As he exhaled he slowly went back to normal. His hair went back to blond, eye's and clothes were back to blue, and his tail, and claws were gone, while his canines shrunk to their normal size. Kyuubi to went back to his pet friendly size. Naruto walked over to the group.

Nara looked at him, "Man...that was awesome! You just - and then you - and they - and it was like, damn!"

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, beggining to look for any cuts or bruises. "Those vile things didn't touch you or anything, did they."

"I'm fine," Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke who sat on the ground, holding his shoulder. He gave the Uchiha an angry look before turning his head.

"Naruto, were you aware of what you were doing?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes...and no. At first I wasn't aware that I had changed but then...when I did...I knew what to do. How to control my chakra, how to use it...it was weird."

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't now how you did it, but you did. I always knew you'd become stronger than me, and even the Hokage sooner or later. Looks like it happened more sooner than later. I'm proud of you!"

Iruka raised his head and smiled, "I raised you well young grasshopper." Naruto grinned as he patted his head.

"It will happen with the other spirits as well. You'll be able to tap into their power, and go through a transfromation stage similar to what you just did. But I don't understand how you were able to do it."

"That doesn't matter now. As long as everyone is okay."

Sumira helped Itachi back to his feet, "Since our home is closer, I'd like it if you all came with us. In fact...I'd like it if you stay for the remainder of your time here...if you want."

Kagayoku smiled, "I see no reason we shouldn't. I'll send for the others tomorrow. For now, let get these two boneheads healed," She said pointing to Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, pushed Sakura away, and helped him to his feet, "Come. You'll ride Kyuubi with me." He refused to look at Sasuke. He was much to angry with him.

Knowing that arguing about having to carry Sasuke wouldn't help, Kyuubi kneeled down, making it easier for Naruto to help the ninja up.

The night air was cold, and everyone of them was tired. Amadare yawned, "Come on. Lets go."

Naruto made Sasuke lay on Kyuubi's back, while he craddled the Uchiha's head and shoulders in his lap. The only sounds they could hear was the constant clatter of the horses hooves, and the rustle of the trees. Noticing Sasuke's shivering, Naruto removed his jacket and placed it over him.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. Naruto said nothing to him. "Naruto?" He still kept silent. "Naruto, say something."

The blond sighed and looked at him, "Do you have any idea...how hurt and angry I am at you? If we hadn't showed up, those Hunters would have caught you both and killed you. I know you're angry at him, and I understand that but he's you brother. And I know you attacked him first. The fact that he didn't want to hurt you should have told you that something had changed. Thats why you need to forgive."

"I...don't think I can forgive him - "

"I'm not asking you to for give him, I'm asking you to forgive yourself."

"What?"

"Forgive yourself. That's why you're like this. After all these years, you still blame yourself for everything that happened. You've never let it go. You don't hate him. I know hate better than anyone else, because all mt life I've been shunned and hated where ever I went. I lived my entire childhood knowing I wes hated because the spirit within me was hated. In order to find forgiveness, you must find acceptance, and in order to find that you must find peace. Before you bestow these upon others you must find them in yourself."

Sasuke grabbed his hand, "I...I think I understand now. You're absolutely right. I guess for so long I thought my life's goal was to kill my brother. That was what my life revolved around. And then you came along and that idea got distorted. I began to believe that there was more to life than revenge."

"And there is."

"Don't be angry at me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me, if even for a moment."

Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's neck and cried, "I don't hate you. And I'm not angry. I just can't stop thinking about what those Hunters would have done to you and what you would have done to Itachi. Things could have beed a lot worse. So much worse."

"It's alright. It's over, and we all made it out okay. None of that matters now.."

Sumira glanced at the two and smiled, "They really do love each other, don't they?"

Itachi grinned, "Ever since I left him, I was afraid that he'd be alone, and he'd find no one to care for him. Guess I have nothing to worry about now."

"Thats what you think. After this little stunt you pulled, I'm withholding sex for the next month."

"WHAT!"

Naruto looked at Itachi's home in awe, "Wow...that place must have like...twenty bedrooms!"

Itachi winced in pain as his wife helped him off the horse, "Actually it has thirty bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, five kitchens, a weaponary room, two training rooms, three sitting rooms, four drawing rooms, and a library."

"I was close," He eased Sasuke down and wrapped his arms around his waist and the brunetts arm over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke clutched his side, "I will be."

"I want you to know, if any of those wounds are infected, I'm going to kill you."

"I love you too, baby."

They walked up the six steps leading to the house, and the door opened before them. A young, pretty, girl stood there and gasped, "Father! What happened!" She helped her mother usher him into the house, and then turned to look at Naruto. "I will help you," She grabbed Sasuke's other arm, and laid him on a couch next to the one Itachi was placed. Kagayoku and Amadare came in minutes later, having to find a place to keep the ligers and horses. Kyuubi on the other hand was allowed into the house. The young girl shrieked when she saw him, but recovered quickly from her shock.

"That is Kyuubi," Sumira explained to her daughter.

The girl bowed, "An honor to...uh...meet you. Mother, I've already out the boys to bed. Though they gave me hell." She looked at Sasuke, then Itachi, and put two and two together, "Are you...forgive me if I sound to straightforward but - "

"Yes, that is Sasuke. Darling, go and get our medical supplies."

"Yes! Right away."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, "That your daughter?"

He smiled, "Yes. Thats my little Hime. The two boys are asleep. They are overactive little ones."

Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes. Everything was a bit to much for him to take in at the moment, but he couldn't deny the fact that he did wanted to forgive his brother. Maybe it wouldn't be to hard. If he put some effort into it. Naruto helped him remove his shirt, being careful not to touch any bruise, and carefully laid him back down. Sasuke groaned as he felt the first onsets of pain.

Murasaki returned shortly, holding a large bag and placed it in between them. Sumira worked on her husband and Murasaki helped Sasuke.

She smiled at Sasuke, "You're lucky. Your wounds aren't infected." She cleaned it and stiched them up, and then cleaned his minor cuts. "There. Fell any better?"

He sat up, "Yeah. Lots. Thank you very much." She smiled charmingly and neatly put her supplies away.

Sumira was still upset with her husband, and purposely put preassure on some of his bruises. Itachi sighed in relief when she was finally done, "I said I was sorry Sumira. You still aren't going to with hold...you know."

She smiled, "Depends. Murasaki, please show them to their rooms while I take your father to bed. And then you go to bed as well. You've had such a long day."

"Yes mother." She looked at them. Amadare was already asleep on Kagayoku's shoulder. "Follow me."

Naruto helped Sasuke, and Kagayoku carried Amadare. She walked them to the third floor, and directed them to their rooms. "My room is on the secound floor, third door to the right. If you need anything, you can find me there. Good night, and sleep well." She walked away.

"Such good manners," Nara said. "Well, I'm off to bed." They wished each other goodnight and they went to their rooms. Before he left Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the arm, "Remember what I said earlier. Besides, my room is right across from yours. I leave the door unlocked...just for you." He kissed Iruka's cheek and dissapered into his room.

As soon as Sasuke got into the soft plush bed next to his favorite pillow, Naruto, he feel into a deep sleep. The exaushtion from his earlier activities catching up to him. Naruto layed there watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sasuke hadn't been the whole reason as to why he was angry earlier. It was mostly because of what happened. How he had become that weird Kokoro. It made him happy to know that he had power like that at his disposal, so that he could protect those he loved. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Sasuke's face and tucked it behind his ear. But it bothered him as well. He had the same question that was on everyones mind. How was he able to control such power without previous training from Kyuubi? And where did his immense original power come from? And further more, _what was he?_ Sighing, Naruto crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake Sasuke.

The bathroom was right in their room, and it reminded him of the bathroom at Kagayoku's palace. He walked in and closed the door behind him, before switching on the light. He made his way to the mirror and looked at his reflection. It was amazing how his own reflection made him sick to his very core. He had grown up knowing he was a freak that no one wanted around, but being a freak who's origins where unknown, made it even worse. He was a freak, a vessel, and a prophecy. Not once had anyone ever told him he was _human_. _A person_. _Normal._ He knew he was, but he just wanted, needed to hear it. He had no idea who he came from. Where he came from. Who was he related to? And was it possible that he had living relatives? He growled angrily, "Who the hell am I!" He balled his fist up, and punched the mirror. It made a loud shattering noise as it splintered and fell into the sink. The sound jolted Sasuke awake and he looked around for Naruto.

He got of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, "Naruto!" He yelled frantically. He twisted the knob only to find it locked. "Naruto! What was that? Are you okay in there? Naruto?"

Naruto pulled back his bloody hand, "I - I'm fine." He said, trying to hide the tears in his voice. "I'm fine, I just...I dropped something."

Sasuke wasn't buying it, "Naruto, open the door. If everythings okay then let me in."

"Go back to bed! I'm fine." He grabbed some tissue and wrapped it around his hand, that was slit open in various spots. One deep gash ran across the top of his palm, nearing his wrist. "I'll be out in a moment." He turned on the water, rinseing away the blood in the sink, and then on his hands. Luckly there were bandages and tape in the medicine cabinet, so he wrapped his hand up. Ever since he had parted with Kyuubi, he couldn't heal as fast. After he wrapped his hand, he picked the glass out of the sink, piece by piece and threw it in the trash. He took in a deep breath, wipped away his tears, and opened the door.

Sasuke stood there looking at him. He looked down and saw his bandaged hand. He grabbed it gently, "Naruto...what did you do?"

He shook his head, "I...I hit the mirror by accident. I wasn't paying attention and - "

"Don't lie to me."

He pulled his hand away, "I did."

"Naruto, what happened in - "

He snapped, "Do you have any idea what it's like!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

He turned his back on the stunned ninja and walked to the open window. Pulling back the silk curtains, he looked out at the sleepy village. Almost every house had their lights out, and no one wandered the streets. "Do you have any idea what it's like to...not now who you are? What you are? I mean, all I know is that I'm some type of...freak - "

"Don't you ever say that again! You hear me! Don't ever say that!"

"Just because you don't want to face it, doesn't make it untrue. The villagers made sure I grew up knowing that."

"Screw them!" He walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. "What do they know?"

"There's a chance that I may never learn where and who I come from. You heard Amadare, the scrolls are gone. And it's not like people care. All I am to anyone is a vessel...a demon...and a prophecy."

"I care. And to me you're the one who saved me from being a cold, bitter bastard for the rest of my life. The one who stole my breath away from day one and the one who has made me happy ever since. You're the one I love, so much. You have to start thinking about what you aren't, instead of wondering who you are. You are not a demon, or a freak, or anything like that, so please...please don't ever think that."

Naruto turned around and buried his head in Sasuke's chest, "I just don't want to think about any of it. I want to just forget it all." He pulled away and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, "Make me forget Sasuke.

Make me forget everything."

"Anything for you," Sasuke whispered, pulling him towards the bed. "Anything." It wasn't long before he had the blond underneath him, panting and moaning. Sasuke held one of the blonds legs over his houlder and Naruto wrapped his other around the Uchiha's waist. The brunett used slow, long strokes, relishing the moment. Naruto wrapped his arms around his love's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Who cared what the world thought of him? Who cared about what Sakura thought of him? As long as they had each other, to hell with everyone else.

"Don't ever stop loving me..." Naruto whispered in bliss.

Sasuke kissed the beautiful boy beneath him, "Never."

A beautiful woman sat on a tree limb closet to Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom window. She watched in amusement as they made love.

"Ahhh. Nothing like live porn to start a night off right." She giggled. Her deep red hair stopped at her neck, but her a braid trailed down her back, stopping at her calves and was surmounted by a crown with a large diamound in the middle, surrounded by other gems. She tucked some of her silky hair behind her pointed ears. Her green eyes were wide and sparkled. Her white dress was more than a little reveling, having decorative wholes in many spots, exposing large patches of skin. The dress was split down the sides all the way up to the hips, and the middle of the dress was opened, save two straps that covered her breast, and was decorated with gold designs. The eye on her stomach blinked a few times, before focusing on the young woman below.

Another women leaped up into the tree wearing a similar dress, but her's was decorated with silver designs instead of the gold. Her black hair was pulled into a great bun, while long bangs were left out to fall down the side of her face, and she wore a silver crown, exactly like the first woman's. Her green eyes and the red eye on her stomach widdened, "Mother! Are you watching your own grandson _do the deed!_" They wore no shoes, and yet their feet were smooth and clean, and wore gold and silver anklets.

The red head grinned, "I'm just making sure he's enjoying himself. Obviously he likes what that brunett is doing. What did you say his name was again?"

She sighed, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"You think he's good enough for Naruto?"

"As long as he's happy."

"Good point, Varuna." She sighed, "He looks so much like Hinode, doesn't he?"

Varuna nodded, "He looks a lot like brother."

"I still remember the day I gave birth to Hinode." She sighed again.

"Don't worry. We may not be able to locate him, but take comfort in knowing he's alive."

"I know. But it's been years. I'm beggining to lose hope of ever seeing your brother again."

"Don't worry mother. We'll find him, and all will be well again as soon as the time is right. Naruto will prevail. Think of who's he related to."

She smiled, "That's right! He's related to me! Niobe, the queen of all Sorcerers! You damn right he's going to win! My grandson is gunna kick some ass and take some names! We sorceress' get it poppin'! OH YEAH! HOLLA BACK!"

Varuna kicked her mother out of the tree, "Are you mad woman!" She said in a angry whisper. "Someone might hear you!"

Niobe stood up, and rubbed the lump on her head, "You could have asked nicely."

"We're supposed to be keeping him under surviallance. That means not blowing our cover just yet. Ever since that poison attack, they're going to need our help."

"Yeah, you're - OHH! FIREFLY!" She began to chase the innocent bug.

Varuna leaped out of the tree, "You crazy fool! God damn you!" She sighed. "Who the hell ever said being a princess was easy?"

Mage: Well, as you can see, Naruto does have living familiy members. I'll leave you to put two and two together, but you can see where Naruto gets some of his behavior from. Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems short. My aunt is trying to get me to go to church. I'm going to hell anyway for being a lez, duh!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Last time. Nope. Don't expect to see this shit next chapter, hell no.

Rating: According to the website: M.

Mage: Whats poppin'? Anyway, in this chapter, that slut Sakura, finally makes her fools potion, while musing about what it will do, while Iruka decides he isn't ready, and Naruto has another vision.

Chapter 18: Falling for you

That night, after a few long minutes of searching, Sakura found her way to the kitchen. Seeing as there was more than one kitchen in the house, it was hard to choose one, and harder to find. She finally decided on the one located on the ground floor, since no bedrooms were there, and there was less chance of getting caught. Walking into the intracately decorated kitchen, she unloaded her ingredients onto the large island in the middle of the kitchen. Throwing the large brown paper bag away, she dug into her pocket, removing a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and grinned. Sure, she knew this was wrong, that it would probably hurt Naruto beyound belief, but it's not like she cared.

'Maybe,' She thought. 'If he catches me and Sasuke together in bed, he'll hate Sasuke forever. I'll be able to say it was his fault, because he won't even remember taking the potion!' She forgot all about her original plan to not let anyone know, in order to save her friendship with Naruto. Now that he was well again, her jealousy and hate were both rekindled. She wanted Sasuke, and she wanted him for herself. How could the selfish blond deserve him. His mere existance was an abomination to makind. Grabbing a cast iron pot from one of the counters, she turned on the large stove and placed the pot onto the small flame. She followed the directions precisely, checking and double checking to make sure she got it just right. Stopping every now and then, she listened out for any late night wanderes, ready to make up a good lie if neccesary. Maybe she was being shelfish, maybe she was being crazy, and maybe she was being a cold hard bitch.

But who cared? If it ment getting Sasuke, she giggled, maybe she was all three and more.

Iruka sat on the window ledge of his room. He couldn't bring himself to go into Kakashi's room. As much as he wished things between him and the elite ninja could be easier, that wasn't possible. Loving someone just didn't come easy to him. He sighed, and held his head in his hands, letting his hair fall forward. After all this time, he thought he was over his ex - lover. Thought he had forgotten all those bad moments he had suffered through. Turns out, those memories had only been surpressed, not forgotten. All he ever wanted was to be happy, but all he ever got was sadness. Why was that? Wasn't he a good person? Didn't he put others first? So why was it he always got the short end of the stick? Here was a man, Kakashi, who wanted to love and care for him. He wanted to be trusted and loved in return. And because of his horrible past, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Feeling overwhelmed with more emotions than he could handle, he began to cry. He hated feeling this way. Feeling so lost and hopless. So weak and afraid. But he didn't know what he was even afraid of. He just knew that he was. "Gods," He said. "I always seem to end up in tears."

"It's okay to cry." Iruka turned his head. Kakashi stood in his doorway, and gave him a comforting smile.

"Ka - Kakashi..." Iruka guessed why he was here. "I'm sorry...I know you said - "

"I didn't come here for that." He closed the door and walked over to the emotionally distraught Chunin. "You told me...that you cry yourself to sleep every night. So I thought...that if you had someone to talk to...if you had me to talk to...I could help you. Make it better." He sat on the ledge, and grabbed Iruka's hands.

He held his head down. Ashamed that he had been caught crying. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm so - "

"Wonderful. You're a wonderful person. And you're strong, not just physically. You're always there for others, when in fact, it was you who needed somebody."

"Why do you think so highly of me?...Why do you even love me?"

Kakashi smiled warmly, "Because out of all the people I've ever met, you are the only one I can actually call a friend. You were my first and best friend. The one I could tell anything to, no matter how bad. You've never viewed me as just a sexual object, or even an object. You see me as a person and friend. I love you because you've loved me. You deserve to be happy. I believe...I can give you that." He brought the chunins hands to his face, placing over the material of his mask. "I want to make you as happy as you've made me."

Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask, and raised his headband, looking into his unique blend of eyes, "I think I'm starting to understand...what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that if I love you...it'll turn our like...you'll become like him. I don't want that to happen."

He moved closer to Iruka, rubbing their noses together, "I would never, ever treat you like that bastard did. I swear when I find out who he is, I will kill him. I never want to see you afraid, sad, or angry. I'd do anything to see you smile...to keep you safe...to be with you. Don't make me pay for the sins of another."

'Maybe,' Iruka thought. 'Just maybe, this is a chance worth taking...'

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of giggling. Still a bit tired and groggy, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Naruto was already out of bed and in the bathroom. Without getting out of bed, he looked from his left to his right, trying to find the source of the muffled giggles. Finally awake enough to be alert, he noticed the laughter coming from, 'The ceiling!' He thought. Looking up, he jumped sligthly in shock. Itachi's two boy's, Darien and Ichigo were standing on the ceiling looking down at him. Unable able to stop themselves, they burst into laughter at the look of suprise on their uncle's face. Sasuke wasn't shocked that there were two kids learing above him on the ceiling, but the fact that these little boys could even focuse their chakra so well.

'They can't be much older than toddlers!' He looked at them. 'And yet they can manipulate their chakra with ease!'

Smiling the oldest looking boy leaped down, landing on the bed next to him. The youngest followed.

"Did we scare you uncle?" The oldest asked.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, not used to being called 'Uncle.' But those were his nephews so...

He shook his head, "No, not really. What is your name?"

"My name is Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" 'He named his son after my favorite fruit?' He remembered how he and Itachi would go pick baskets of strawberries every summer. And how he always got in trouble for eating them all himself.

He looked at the youngest, "And yours?"

The little one took his thumb out of his mouth, "...Darien.." He said, with a slight slurr to his baby speech.

Suddenly he heard Murasaki's voice down the hall, calling out to her brothers, and threatening that if they had woken him up, they were going to get it.

She walked into the room, her hair tied in an elegant bun, making her look much older that her years, "Ichigo! Darien! What did we tell you! I swear you two shall be the death of me!" Shr rushed over and ordered the young ones off the bed. Obediently they left the room and sighed, "I'm really sorry. I hadn't noticed they had slipped away until it was to late."

He smiled at her. She was such a caring little girl, "It okay. It was nice to meet them."

She smiled back, "Well, as soon as you change your bandages and put on some clothes, you can come down to breakfast. Or if you like, I can bring it up here?"

"That won't be neccasarry. I'll be down as soon as Naruto's out of the shower."

"O.k. I'll take my leave." She left the room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Minutes later, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed. He grinned at Sasuke, "Darien and Ichigo scared you too?"

"They didn't scare me. I was just shocked." He sat up and streched, "You showered without me? How cruel."

"It's not my fault _sleepy head_. Hurry and get ready. I want you to go down there and speak to Itachi."

Sasuke made a dissaproving face and Naruto's eyes flashed with anger, "_You will do as I say or suffer an unholy, untimely demise._"

"I love you too." He got of bed, still naked, grabbed the nearest towel and walked into the bathroom. Naruto growled, "Damn that Uchiha!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

He turned to see Kyuubi walking into the room. "Good morning Kyuubi. Awake so early?"

Kyuubi used one of tails and pat Naruto on the head, "I got shocked by some toddlers crawling on my bedroom ceiling. Looked like some shit from the exorcist or something. But it did wake me up." He streched and yawned at once, "So whats with you and the bastard child? Trouble in paradise?"

He sighed, "Will you stop referring to Sasuke as the bastard child?"

"So I can just call him bastard?"

"You can call him by his given name."

"I do! I _gave _him the name 'bastard child.'

"It's Sasuke."

"It's Bastard Child."

"It's Sasuke."

"It's Bastard Child."

"It's Sasuke."

"It's Bastard Child."

"Sa - su - ke."

"B - as - tard Ch - ild"

"I give up."

"You did the right thing. Hey, is Iruka awake yet?"

"Hmm...I didn't see him downstairs, so I don't think so."

"Come on. Maybe he can convince you to call Sasuke by his name."

"I doubt it kit."

Naruto knocked lightly on Iruka's room door, and waited patiently for an answer. Knocked again, and still heard nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door, allowing him and Kyuubi to walk in. He screamed at the sight that befell him, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kakashi and Iruka slept together in Iruka's, arms wrapped around each other, and to Naruto, it looked like they were naked. "KAKASHI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF IRUKA! NOW!"

Kakashi and Iruka jolted awake, surprised and shocked to see Naruto and Kyuubi standing there. Iruka looked from himself and Kakashi, to Naruto and Kyuubi, "Naruto my boy...um...good morning..."

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! A GOOD MORNING WENT TO HELL THE MOMENT I WALKED IN HERE!"

Kakashi scratched his head, "Naruto, you're jumping to con - "

"SILENCE!" Naruto wasn't angry. He was just shocked and it was coming out like he was angry.

The screaming made Amadare walk in a see what was going on, "Hey you guys whats - " She stopped seeing the two ninja in bed. "Um...Okay...you see, I wasn't expecting this right? So I'm going to walk out and walk back in and have a reaction." Doing just that she walked out and then back in. "Okay...so it's not a dream. Oh well, breakfast is ready, I don't have time to agonize over this. Come see me during lunch."

As she walked out of the room, Kagayoku walked in, "Whats all this scream -...oh..."

Iruka shook his head, "You guys have the wrong idea."

She smiled, "Two ninja, one bed, no clothes? I got the perfect idea." Soon, Sasuke and and a few others walked into the room. Iruka felt like curling into a ball and dying from embaressment.

"OH GOD, MY VIRGIN EYES!" Nara screamed as he laughed. "IT BURNS! OH GOD IT BURNS!"

Zyra smacked him over the head, "Be quiet! You act like you never seen two men in the middle of fucking before!"

Sasuke looked from the two ninja in the bed, to the door, and silently walked out.

Kyuubi grinned, "Ain't nothing like early morning drama to get you're day on a good start."

"For the last time!" Iruka yelled, "It's not what you think! Look!" He pulled the covers back to reveal that both of them still had their pants on and buckled.

Nara chuckled, "Any queer knows you don't have to remove your pants to involve in certain sexual activity. The teacher is now the student. HA!" This time, Naruto and Zyra hit him over the head. "Owww! Why is it, when I don't do shit, I get hit! . "

"Listen, I didn't want to sleep alone because...well, that doesn't matter. I assure you, nothing is going on between me and Kakashi!"

Naruto cooled off, "Oh...well...if there was just know that I would be perfectly fine with it."

Kagayoku snorted, "Not from the way you just - "

"_Shut up or I'll kill you._ Everyone better be downstairs at breakfast in ten minutes!" With that said, Naruto stormed out of the room.

Kyuubi looked at Kakashi and Iruka, "You heard him. Chop, chop."

In no less that five minutes, _everyone _was downstairs. Once again, when Sakura walked into the room, Amadare screamed. Sumira looked around, "What? Whats wrong?"

She pointed to Sakura, "For gods sakes! How many times do I have to tell you Sakura! Do _something _to your face when you wake up in the morning. And do something to hide that abnormally large forhead of yours. I swear, if all the weight that went into producing your forehead, went to you breast and boobs, you might actually have a man." Itachi snorted into his cup of tea, and covered his mouth with his hand. Looking over at Sasuke, he smiled, "Good morning."

Sasuke looked at him, and nervously said, "...Good morning." They kept eye contact, though neither said another word.

Sensing the tension in the now silent room, Kagayoku cleared her throat, "Um..." Before she finished, Daiya, Leo, Makai, and Malikai walked in.

"When did you guys get here!"

After greeting the others, they took their seats. Daiya sat next to Amadare, "We made it here at three in the morning. Hane and Hato are in the sitting room with Darien and Ichigo. They've decided to eat there breakfast in there together.

Naruto smiled, "I guess I was so into screaming, I forgot you guys were supposed to show up!"

"Screaming? What for?"

"Nothing to worry over," Iruka said and quickly hurried off to help Sumira and Murasaki arrange the food on the table. Other then their stiff greeting, Itachi and Sasuke said nothing else. Naruto looked at the two he sat in front of, "So...Sasuke...don't you want to talk to your brother about...anything?"

He blinked, "Um...Itachi, can you pass the tea pot?"

Naruto sweatdropped, "...Not exactly what I meant. But thats a good start...I think."

When the final dished were placed onto the large table, Sumira, Murasaki, and Iruka all sat down.

"You can all start eating now," Sumira said.

"Yayy!" Amadare and Naruto yelped.

He looked around the room, "Hey, where's Kyuubi?"

Kagayoku poured her wife a cup of tea, "He's out hunting. He hunts for his own food."

"I thought he had a more human appetite. But he is a a fox. It's only natural."

"There is nothing natural about that damn flee bag," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Sasuke, don't call him that!" Naruto scolded. "His name is Kyuubi!"

"It's flee bag."

"It's Kyuubui

"It's flee bag."

"It's Kyuubi."

"It's flee bag."

"Ky - uu - bi."

"Fle - e - bag."

"I give up! No wonder you don't like each other! You two are just alike!"

Sumira smiled, "You two are so adorable!"

Naruto only grinned and look out the window that was in front of the table they sat at. The floor to ceiling window was open, letting in the fresh air of outside, and a view of the lovely main garden. He kept his eyes on the scenery and smiled. He made a mental note to get out there as soon as he finished his meal. Maybe he'd get Sasuke to play with the children, or a game of fetch with Kyuubi. Before he had a chance to say something, a wave of nausea hit him. Clutching his stomach, he took in a deep breath. The others stopped eating and looked at him.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's skin paleing before his eyes, "Naruto, are you alright?" He reached out and touched his hand. His skin was colder than ice. Sasuke pulled his hand back. Naruto exhaled shakily and opened his eyes. His eyes were now a deep black. The garden was no longer there, but replaced by a much diffrent scene that looked like Konohagakure village. The sky was a stormy gray, and the scent of death filled his nostrils.

All the villagers were wrecked with sadness. Mothers wailed uncontrollably, carrying the bloodied blankets of their lost children. Some still carried their childrens torn, mutilated, bodies, unable to let them go. Bodies were stacked everywhere, preparing to be buried. Every villager was in a state of despair. Houses were destroyed, many were injured...blood was everywhere. Naruto's black eyes filled with tears. He knew what he was seeing, but couldn't believe he was seeing it. The faces of some of the dead were familiar. Most of them had been villiagers who had always given him a hard time the most, and some had been his classmates in ninja academy. Now they were rotting in their own blood. Unable to bear anyomre, he fell off his chair and vomitted. Sasuke and Iruka rushed to his side. Naruto sat on his knees, doubled over, and still clutching his stomach, breathing heavily. Sasuke used a napkin and wipped Naruto's mouth, "It's okay, it's okay. Just calm down and breath."

Iruka wipped the panting boys mouth, "What was it?"

Amadare's mind had gone to work the moment his eyes became black, "Naruto...It was a vision wasn't it? You saw something."

He looked up at her, fear evident in his now cloudy blue eyes, "I...I did...I..." He shook his head. "It was horrible! Those...those creatures killed so many. They slaughtered women and children with no regard! I think...I must be going crazy."

"No, you aren't. And you were right. What happened last night, wasn't a dream at all. Iruka, please take him to his room. We'll let him rest a while."

Naruto shook his head, "No. I'll - I'll be fine. I just need something to drink. I'm alright." He stood on trembling legs, and Sasuke and Iruka helped to steady him. Itachi poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Amadare looked at him closely. He was still shaking, sweating, and his pupils were dilated. These were all the sign of the aftershock of visions. 'If only we had some background info on him! This would probably make sense! If he is part Mystic, or of noble birth, it still doesn't explain the visions!' Little did she know, she would get her answer soon.

Varuna and Niobe walked through the Uchiha village, heading towards Itachi's home. Many of the villagers stopped and stared at the odd, but beautiful looking women. Niobe carried a large bow, and a quiver of gold and silver tipped arrows.

"Humans," Varuna sighed. "A pathetic breed of creatures, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course." As they made they're way to the front gate of Itachi's home, they were stopped by two guards.

"Hault!" The two men shouted, placing a hand on their shuriken holsters. "Don't take another step!"

Niobe laughed, "You mean like this?" She took another step forward, and five shuriken flew at her. With a wave of her hand, the shuriken froze, and turned into a swarm of butterflies that flew away. The two men stood there with their mouths open. "Now if you don't mind, me and my daughter have important buisness to take care of with your leader, Lord Itachi."

The first guard snorted, "You shall do no such thing! If he were expecting visitors, he would have told us. Obviously he knows nothing of your visiting."

"And obviously you don't know who you're messing with!"

"You aren't going any further. Please leave at once, or face the consequences."

"Please move or face my foot up your ass!"

"You leave me with no choice!" He ran toward her, drawing his kunai blade. The eye on her stomach opened, and unleashed a powerful blast of white light, knocking both men into the metal gates. The two women stepped over their limp bodies. Varuna grabbed the metal gate and lifted it off it's hinges, throwing it to the ground.

She smiled at her mother, "After you."

"I don't have the slightest idea as to why he is having visions!" Amadare confessed.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy," Naruto said.

"Stop saying that," Sasuke ordered. "You aren't going crazy."

Suddenly two servants rushed in, looking frantic. The first one spoke, "Lord Itachi! There are two women who are here to speak to you. They've already injured the guards, and seem to be hell bent on seeing you."

"Exactly who are they?" Itachi asked.

"They won't say. Not until we allow them - "

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" A young woman, with fiery red hair walked into the room, pushing the two servants out of the way. She was followed by another young women with black hair, who had the same facial features as the first woman.

The group looked at them. The clothing they wore left little to the imagination, but from the way they were dressed and the jewlary they wore, they were sure the two females were extremly wealthy. Yet they wore no shoes. Even though it was obvious they walked around a lot, their feet showed no signs of being dirty or cut. What really freaked the group out was the slit across their stomachs. Sakura and the others knew right away what it was before the lids opened.

"Oh no," Sakura said. "Not another eye!"

Itachi glared at them, "State your name and reason for disrupting my morning!" Sumira stood beside her husband, arms folded and looking just as angry.

The red head smiled, "I am Queen Niobe. This is my daughter, Princess Varuna."

"Queen?" Sumira repeated. "No land I know off has a 'Queen'. You must think we're stupid."

She snorted, "No. The fact that you are stupid gave that away. Obviously I am no ordinary Queen. I am Queen of all Sorcerers. I daresay you know me now."

Naruto and the other Konoha ninja still had no idea what she was talking about. But Kagayoku and the others did.

Kagayoku looked closely at her, "We'll, I could have guessed that from the third eye you both have. I care not who you are, what you are, or think you are. Why are you _here_."

She smiled, "I hold important imformation about Naruto."

Amadare shook her head, "And how is that?"

Naruto looked at the red head, "How the hell do you know my name!"

Her smiled broadend, "Because." She said simply. "I am your grandmother."

**_BLOODOFAKILLER: WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW? I KNOW IT'S GETTING CONFUSING, BUT EVERYTHING SHOULD BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T E - MAIL YOU TO LET YOU KNOW I UPDATED. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BECAUSE MY SCHEDULE HAS GOTTEN REALLY JAMMED PACK. BETWEEN SCHOOL AND FRIENDS AND SLEEPING, AND FAMILY, AND SLEEPING, AND EATING, AND SLEEPING,...AND SOME SLEEPING, I'M REALLY BUSY. OH, AND A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION._**

**_KOOLANIMEFREEK: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE FREAKIN REVIEWER! YOU REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER AND YOURS ARE ALWAYS THE BEST! AND YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HINODE. HE IS NARUTO'S...YOU KNOW! BECAUSE NARUTO'S BLOODLINE IS SO EXTENSIVE AND FILLED WITH SO MANY POWERFUL BREEDS OF NINJA, HE HAS MANY ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITES THAT MAKE HIM THE STRONGER HUMAN TO EVER LIVE! PRETTY DAMN COOL, HUH?_**

**MAGE: _LISTEN PEOPLE! SPREAD THE WORD! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY, LET THEM TELL THEIR FRIENDS, AND LET YOUR FRIENDS, FRIENDS, TELL THEIR FRIENDS! YOU CAN TELL YOUR MOMMA, YOU MOMMA'S MOMMA, OR YOUR MOMMA'S MOMMA'S MOMMA, JUST SPRED THE WORD! I WONDER WHAT HAPPEN TO YUM2 AND SODESNE?AND SHINYCRY AND MYSTICAL MOONSTAR? HAVE YOU SEEN EM'?_**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Al Behd language of the final fantasy jump offs. I just use it to give my story more flare.

Rating: M

Mage:...so...what did you think of last chapter? Good.

Chapter 19: Hinode's story

Varuna and Niobe looked at the shocked faces starring back at them. Each of them were in a diffrent state of shock. Naruto shook his head, "No!" He screamed. "If you're going to lie, at least get your facts straight first! Everyone knows I'm an orphan."

Niobe shook her head, "You are not. You have a family. Who the hell said you didn't!"

Varuna sighed, "I guess the Hokage never bothered to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Sasuke asked.

"Who he is."

"I know who I am!" Naruto said angrily. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Best ninja on all of Konoha, and future Hokage of my village. This is what I know. That's what matters to me."

Kagayoku looked at the Queen and Naruto, "Um...how about we take this in the sitting room. You think, Itachi?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Thats a good idea."

"Hane, Hato," Daiya said to the two little girls. "I want you two to go into the garden. Tell Kyuubi I said to watch after you for a moment."

"Why?" Hane asked.

"Because we have to talk to about very important matters."

"About?"

"Naruto."

She shrugged, "Okay."

"Darien, I want you to go with them. Take your brother as well," Sumira told her son.

"Mother, must I go as well?" Murasaki asked.

"I think you are to young for such an adult discussion. Maybe when you are a little more adult."

"One cannot learn to be an adult until they are treated as such."

"...I believe you are right."

Itachi smiled, "You may stay. Everyone knows girls mature faster than boys."

Sumira giggled, "Which explains why you act like a child yourself."

The children grabbed each others hands and hurried out the front door. Itachi pointed to the couches and looked at the two new comers, "You may take a seat."

Niobe sat down. Varuna smiled warmly at him, "Thank you." She said polietly. She watched as each of them took a seat, and her eyes lingered on Amadare. Catching her gaze, Amadare smiled kindly at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Clearing her throat, Kagayoku glared at Varuna, and grabbed for Amadare's hand. Making a point to show off the younger women's wedding ring.

Since all the seats were taken, Naruto stood next to where Sasuke sat. The Uchiha reached for him to sit on his lap, but the blond smacked his hand away, turning his glare on the two new women, "Tell me what it is I should know. If it makes sense, I will consider it to be the truth. If not, I want you out of this house, off this land and far away from this village. _Understood_?"

Niobe smiled, "Well, you sure have Hinode's firery spirit to say the least." She looked at Sasuke ditastefully, "But definatly not his taste in men."

"Who is Hinode? And why do you compare me to him?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you everything."

"Fine. I'm calm."

"That means taking a seat."

Sighing, he sat in Sasuke's lap, "There. Happy?"

"Much. Now as you have already assumed, Naruto you are of Mystic descent."

"HAH!" Amadare yelled jumping up, "I knew it! The great thinker Amadare scores!"

"You are a Black Noble."

"Yeah! I told you so!" Amadare patted herself on the back.

"You also have the 'kekkei genkai' in your bloodline."

"I knew he did!"

"And and you have sorcerers in your family."

Amadare froze, "Okay, that one, I wasn't expecting."

Naruto shook his head, "Elaborate."

Kakashi looked at him, "Where'd you learn a word like that!" Naruto shot him a pissed off look and the elite looked away.

"I can prove it." Niobe said.

Naruto folded his arms, "And how can you do that?"

"Mega drec," she said in her native tongue. ( it means, 'like this' )

The others looked at he. "How is speaking in a diffrent language, one that we never heard before, prove anything?" Iruka asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he starred at Niobe.

"Um...Naruto?" Nara called out. He waved his hands in front of the blonds face, "Earth to Naruto!"

"He's shocked, thats all." Niobe explaned. "Because he understands what I said. Didn't you Naruto?"

He nodded, "E tet." He said, and then gasped. ( It means, 'I did.' ) He slapped his hands over his mouth and looked around wildly, "How did I say that!"

Sasuke looked at him, and then Niobe, "Exactly what did that prove?"

She stood, and placed her hands behind her back, "I just proved his lineage to my people. We sorcerers are unique because we have our own language. We don't learn it as children, we know it from birth."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess...you've proved a point but...you say you're my...grandmother?"

"Yes. But...before I tell you all I know," She walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, loving embrace. "It's been sixteen long years since the last time I held you. I thought I'd never get the chance again."

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. He'd never been hugged in such a motherly way before. He liked it. After a few comfortable moments, Varuna nudged her mother out of the way to hug him.

Varuna laughed as she pulled away, "The last time I saw you, you were small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. Oh, and you pissed on me. Now look at you!"

He smiled nervously. He was still shocked to know he even had family, and it would take time getting used to. But with the happiness of knowing he had living relatives, came anger. "If you are who you say you are, why did you leave me in that damn village with those god forsaken people! And why wait until now to tell me!"

She sighed, "I'll start from the beggining. As you know, Hinode is my last born. My son. Also, ninja and Sorcerers aren't found of each other."

Naruto nodded, "Ninja fear sorcerer's because they are believed to offspring of demons. Sorcerers just flat out hate ninja because they're human, and they view most humans as untrustworthy. Hundreds of years ago war broke out between the two races, and finally after much bloodshed, the two signed a peace treaty that ended the war. As long as each sorcerer village kept their location and existence hidden, all would be well. Only the Hokage's and Elders were allowed to know of their existance."

"Exactly!" She grinned at him, "You know your history. A few years after the war, something unexpected happened."

"War broke out again?" Nara asked.

"No, I fell in love." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, "His name was Animus, your grandfather. He was a journey man mystic ninja." She giggled like a school girl, "And handsome as well. To amke a long story short, with the approval of the previos Kage, we were married and I soon gave birth to Varuna. And then a few years later to my son, Hinode...Your mother."

Naruto slid off Sasuke's lap in shock, and Iruka flipped over his seat, "COME AGAIN!" They yelled.

Kakashi nodded, "Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in breadcrumbs."

"I'm lost," Nara and Sasuke confessed. Sakura didn't pay much attention. Makai and Malikai sat perfectly still. The others weren't sure if the two boys were paying attention, or daydreaming. Most likely daydreaming.

Naruto laughed, "For a minute there I thought you said your son was my mother! Phew, what a laugh." He crawled back into Sasuke's lap, still chuckling.

"You heard right," Niobe assured. "After Grendel launched his first attack on this land, and Animus was killed, Hinode went into a deep state of depression. We all did. I swore that one day Theseus would pay for what he did to me and my family, and believe me he will. As we all tried to heal from the loss, things began to get better. I watched my two children grow, and become as close as any two siblings can. Hinode...he always had an adventurous, fiery attitude. So I wasn't surprised when he told me that he wanted to leave this land and find a place where he felt he fit in. A place he felt at peace in. At first me and Varuna were reluctant to let him leave. He was young, and we really didn't feel it was safe. Because of his own bloodline, he himself is very powerful. And since he is so trusting, someone might use his power for their own good. Not to mention Grendel was on the loose. But he assumed Grendel was only targeting this land. And for good reason. As you know this land holds the strongest of all ninja, sorcerer, spirits and creatures. With this land gone, the world would have been as good as his. So, we decided it was probably safer if he did leave. He promised that as soon as he found his place, he would find a way to contact us."

"So he ended up in Konohagakure?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes...and so you see...the fourth Hokage was Naruto's father."

"SAY WHAT?" Iruka and Naruto screamed.

"Yes. When Hinode first decided on living in your village, he knew he had to tell the Hokage about his lineage to mystics and sorcerers, and he asked for the privillage to reside in the land. I believe he was infatuated with my son from day one, but anyway, the Hokage allowed him, and even helped him get settled in. With your father being the Hokage, he already knew of the existence of mystics, so it was easy for him to send word on Hinode's progress, and after a few months, invited me and Varuna to come and visit. Of course we had to hide who we were, which meant keeping our third eyes hidden and getting rid of some of our glitz and glamour. No one was supposed to know we were royalty. Only that we were visitors from another land. From the moment we arrived we noticed that Hinode and your father were.." She giggled, "Quite fond of each other. So our visits continued, and like we assumed, a year later, he asked for my sons hand in marriage. After Varuna threatened him about breaking Hinode's heart - she even went so far as to nearly attack him with her third eye - I told him I would be more than pleased. We thought things couldn't get any better, and then six months later, we found out Hinode was two months pregnant with you. We were overjoyed. It wasn't until after you were conceived that the mystic Kage, Kagayoku's father, explained the existance of the scrolls. The scrolls were thousands of years old, and were all forgotten by most. It was your father that noticed the connection of your birth and the prophecies. But the scrolls have long been destroyed. But we were still anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Naruto grinned, "Really?"

"Yes! Our visits became longer and longer as he came closer and closer to his due date. By the time he was eight months your father thought it was best we stayed until you were born. I still remember the day you came..."

_Flashback_

_Niobe and her daughter paced back and forth. Hinode had collasped earlier that day from pains. The Hokage called for the nearest doctor as soon as possible. It turned out that Hinode would be having the baby a month ahead of time. The only one allowed in his room at the moment was the doctor. Everyone else was forced to wait in the sitting room. Varuna looked out the window. The sun had just begun to set, and still no word on her brothers condition. She was getting worried, and when she got worried, she got agitated, and when she got agitated, she got evil._

_"What the hell is that worthless doctor doing to my brother!" She growled at the Hokage._

_The man ran his fingers through his blond hair. His face contorted in excitment, and worry, "I assure you, Hinode will be just fine."_

_"It's been eight hours!" Another one of Hinode's piercing cries filled the house. Varuna panicked, "No, I'm going up there!" She headed toawrd the stairs._

_Her mother grabbed her by the arm, "Sweetie, you must calm down! This isn't helping your brother!"_

_"And you think what that doctor's doing is!"_

_"Varuna, please...calm down," The Hokage asked. "He's doing the best he can."_

_Varuna looked at her mother, "Ev fa ryt dra setfejac vnus uin myht rana, ra fuimt pa veha!" ( If we had the midwives from our land here, he would be fine! )_

_"Varuna, E nabayd, lyms tufh!" ( Varuna, I repeat, calm down! )_

_She sighed, "Fine. But something happens...the doctors life is mine!" She turned to face the Hokage, "As is yours." She was normally kind with him, with everybody. But they all knew male pregnancies were much more risky than females. And she didn't believe that doctor had any idea what he was doing. Hinode refused to take any medication for the pain, not wanting to put his unborn child in any unnecessary danger. Their were ways to lessen his pains during the operation without drugs, and obviously the doctors of this land had no clue about. She looked over at the Hokage, and felt a wave of sadness hit her. He was just as scared and worried as she, and her she was threatening to take his life. Some sister in law she was, "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just worried that man has no idea what he's doing." He was indeed a doctor from their land, but she belived giving and helping births was a womans job. Women just had that tender care that no amount of practice could give a man._

_He nodded, "I understand." For the next nine hours, no one said anything, but they were all on edge. Even though Niobe sat still, her body trembled agaisn't her will. Not even a cup of tea calmed her nerves. Varuna looked as if someone surpirsed her with any news, good or bad, her first instinct would be to kill them. The Hokage looked on the verge of a breakdown. Just when Varuna was about to suggest they go up there, behead the doctor, and help Hinode themselves, the old man came down the stairs, drying his hands on a white towel, "It is over with. You may come now." The three of them rushed up the stairs, pushing the poor man out of the way. The Hokage made it into Hinode's room first. The curtains of the windows were shut tightly, and the only light came from a lamp placed directly by the bed. Hinode layed there, pale from pain and loss of blood, but smiling happily at a small bundle in his arms. The tiny bundle made an array of cooing noises, and small cries. Hinode looked up at the three people standing in front of his door. He laughed, "Don't be shy. Come and see him."_

_The Hokage's eyes widdened, "...It's a boy?"_

_"Yes. Happy and healthy. And he looks just like you. Come see for yourself." The three of them rushed over to see the newborn. The baby boy opened his eyes and Varuna gasped._

_"Look at those eyes!" She said, looking at the beautiful blue eyes. "He does look like you." She told the Hokage._

_He smiled, "Yes...yes he does." The little blond haired babe yawned cutely, and stuffed on of his balled up fists into his mouth. "Look at him, he's all tired out!"_

_Hinode smiled, "Would you like to hold him?" The Hokage's eyes twinkled and he nodded. Hinode handed the tightly wrapped bundle to him carefully, "Watch his head...there you go." The tiny baby looked up at the man holding him. Reaching up with his tiny hand, he grabbed the mans nose and squeezed it. The Hokage laughed._

_"Have you thought of a name?" Niobe asked._

_Hinode shrugged, "I did the hard part. I'm quite sure you want to name him, don't you?" He asked his husband._

_The Hokage smiled, "...How about...Naruto?...Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_"Whirlwind?...I like it!"_

_"So do we!" Varuna and Niobe said._

_Before Hinode could answer a loud thundering sound made him jump, "...What was that?" The sound continued and screaming soon followed. "Whats going on!"_

_Varuna ran to the window and opened the curtains. She almost screamed at the sight, "My gods...thats...spirit protector Kyuubi?...but how...unless..."_

_"Grendel has gone to far!" Niobe screamed._

_Hinode looked at her, "Grendel?...mother...sister...whats - " The name struck intense fear into him._

_A knock on the door made her turn around. A ninja burst into the room."_

_"Lord Hokage! We have trouble!"_

_Still holding the baby in his arms, he froze, "What kind of trouble?"_

_"We're being attacked!_

_"By what!"_

_"...Some type of demon, and a man!_

_"Man? Who!"_

_"We don't know!"_

_The Hokage handed Hinode Naruto. Kissing both of them he turned, "I have to go! I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_"We're coming too!" Niobe and Varuna reached to remove the cloth hiding their third eyes._

_"No! You two stay and keep Hinode and Naruto safe. No matter what happens, promise you won't leave them!"_

_"But -"_

_"Do it!"_

_"Promise."_

_Giving them one last smile, he left the room._

Niobe had brought herself to tears, "I believe you know the rest. That was the last time we saw your father. We wouldn't have been able to defeat them even if we had gone with him. Hinode was beyound consolation. Right after they broke the news to him, the explained that you would become Kyuubi's vessel, and he was to become Grendels consort."

"What?" Naruto snapped. "But why?"

"Besides you, Hinode is the secound most powerful human to ever be born. Just like you, his powers and abilities are near unlimited. He knew all about you and Hinode, so we don't know why he let you live, unless there is something he knows that we don't, but no one is sure what that is. Grendel is a master in the art of mind control, and can control Hinode whenever he pleases, using him as a weapon. He is much stronger than Grendel."

"So why doesn't he just escape?" Kakashi wondered.

"Because, Grendel has a threat over him. If ever he tries to escape...tries to leave...He'll kill Naruto. Believe me, he doesn't lie about such things."

"So...Hinode is pretty much Grendel's slave?"

"His slave...his lover...whatever he is, my son wants no part of it but has no choice."

Itachi scratched his chin, "So do you know where Grendel's lair is hidden?"

"Not even a clue."

Naruto sighed, "He...Hinode...my mother...is still alive right?"

"Yes, yes he is." She sighed, "I wish we could stay longer, but we must get back. My village has been under constant attack as of late, and it was foolish of us to even come this far."

"Oh...I understand. I don't know how to say this but..."

She kissed his forehead , "I understand child. You're welcome. Worry not, we will see each other again soon. I promise."

He smiled, "Alright!"

Varuna pat him on the head and smiled, "Before we go, we want to give you this. It's a gift." She handed Naruto the bow and quiver full of arrows. He stood and grabbed them both. The bow was almost as long as he was tall, and the arrows were the length of his entire arm. The gold and silver tips sparklered nicely. "This belonged to your mother. He was the best archer of our village. The quiver is fused with magic, so you will never run out of arrows. You can fuse your own chakra into the arrow to make it more dangerous. I know he wants you to have it."

"...Thank you. I'll pratice every day."

She chuckled, "The skill runs in your blood, you don't need practice. Well, it is time for us to go. Bye Bye!" They jumped up and quickly dissapered into the floor.

"Whoa, cool!"

Makai yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Did I miss something? Where'd those two women go?"

Malikai shrugged, "Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Don't you feel a little better Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Now that you know you have family?"

"I guess," He answered. "But that also means the dream and vision I had was reality. Not a dream."

Sumira looked down, not knowing what to say to cheer him up. Then, she had an idea, "Look, we've all had a long day, and you guys will be leaving soon so why don't we do something? I'll invite all the clan members and their families and we'll have a lot of fun! We can introduce you all to everyone!"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know."

"And there'll be a lot of food too!"

"What time does it start?"

Itachi sighed, "Oh no, Sumira please tell me you aren't going to invite your parents."

"Of course."

"Damn!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his outburst.

Sumira stood, "Well, I'm going to need some help! So, Iruka, Amadare, Kakashi, Murasaki, and...Sakura, you will help me with all the cooking. Itachi, I want you to call my parents - "

"Fucking shit!" He yelled, smacking himself.

"And all the others. Makai and Malikai, You help Itachi and Sasuke decorate the main garden. Naruto, you can go do aome training with Kyuubi. Has anyone seen Amelia?"

"She's still in the bathroom getting ready I think," Kagayoku said. "She's been in their for about five hours."

"Well, you and Amadare can go to the market and pick up some things. Leo and Zyra, I want you two in the kitchen."

"I'm warning you," Zyra said. "I can't even boil water, don't think I'm cooking anything."

"I'll be there to help."

"I can't melt butter without burning it," Leo admitted.

She smiled, "Just try not to burn down the kitchen, okay?"

Naruto followed Itachi, Sasuke and the twins outside into the main garden. It looked even more beautiful up close. Looking around, he saw Kyuubi off in the distance, with the children riding on his back, "Hey Kyuubi! Come over here!"

Sasuke sighed, "Here comes the fleebag."

Kyuubi trodded toward Naruto, and licked his face when he was near enough, "Whats that you got there?" He asked, looking at the bow and quiver.

"I tell you as soon as the kids go into the house."

"Come on children," Itachi said clapping his hands. "In the house."

Ichigo pouted, "Aw, daddy do we have to?"

Sasuke couldn't stop a small smile from spreading over his face. It was kinda nice to see a kid actually call his brother 'daddy.' Weird, but in a nice way.

Itachi nodded, "Yes son. But you can take them all into the play room and play with all the toys. And mommys throwing a party today, so we need you guys to let us get everything ready."

"A party! Who's coming!"

"Grandma and grandpa," He shivered. "All the clans members, and a their children. So I need you to watch after all of them, okay?"

"Okay!" He slide down one of Kyuubi's tails and reached the ground while the fox help the others down.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Kyuubi asked when the children ran into the house. Naruto explained everything that Niobe told him, smiling the whole time.

"So I have a mother, and a grandmother _and _an aunt, and who knows what else!"

"Really! Thats great! So, we better start working. Since they're working on this part of the garden, we can go further up, where the pound is."

"Sure."

"You be careful." Sasuke warned. "Watch after him, fleebag."

"I will bastard child," Kyuubi answered.

Makai looked around the huge ass garden, "Alright...step one...what the hell is step one?"

"We could set up the tables first?" Itachi suggested.

"And where are they?"

"In the storage room, over there," He pointed to a mid - sized garage like shack.

"Alright, Malikai, Sasuke, you two go get the tables out of their."

"That is not how you ask me!" Malikai yelled. "Just because I'm dark skinned does not make me a slave! I have my dignity! I am not a dog! You don't just tell me to do something and I do it! You ask! I have my rights you know! And don't you look at me like you want me to shut up! I have the freedom of speech - "

"And I got the freedom the kick your ass, now go get the fucking tables!"

"Yes brother," Malikai said hastily and followed Sasuke toward the shack.

Makai sighed, "I should have killed him while we were in my mothers womb when I had the chance. Don't you ever wish you were an only child?" He asked Itachi.

The brunett watched as Sasuke followed Malikai, walking with his hands in his pockets and laughing at the twin, "Of course not. Not in a million years."

"How about two million?"

Kyuubi took a seat under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, curling his tail around himself, "Well, before you try out your new weapon, lets first try to master a new element. Since you learned the art of spirit in one day, you'll probably have an easy time learning fire."

"So, I guess I have to make another orb, right?"

"Right. Fire represents change and brute force. It is ever changing and therefore hard to control."

"I'll just have to try."

"Well, you know the routine, try it."

Holding his hands in front of himself, he closed his eyes. 'I can do this,' He thought. He focused as hard as he could and soon felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. His temperature rose and a pulsating red aura outlined his body. A few small sparks formed between his hands.

"Thats it kit! You've almost got it!" In a bright flash, Naruto held a perfect fire orb between his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at the fiery ball.

"Wow...I did it."

"Hells yeah! You are one fast ass learner! At this rate, we'll be done with the elements in no time!"

"And who's gonna kick some ass!"

"We're gonna kick some ass!"

"And who's ass are we gonna kick!"

"Sakura! The queen of all that is hidious!"

Naruto sweatdropped, "Your answer was supposed to be Grendel and Theseus!"

"Oh...Grendel and Theseus!..And that bitch Sakura!"

"Oh yeah!" Forgetting about the dangerous orb, he threw his hands in the air. The orb flew in the opposite direction, "Oops..." The orb headed down the slope toward Itachi and, Sasuke and the twins.

"Hey!" Kyuubi yelled. "Bastard child and company, watch out!"

The orb headed straight for Sasuke, who had his back turned helping Makai and the others carry a large wooden table. Hearing the 'Whoosh' sound, Itachi looked up just in time.

"Ay! Sasuke!" He jumped onto the boy, forcing him to the ground, while the twins leaped away.

"What the hell - " Sasuke started to yell at his brother, but saw the fire ball heading past them and back to Naruto. The blond jumped up and caught it, before absorbing the energy back into his body. Itachi and the others stood from the ground and looked at the two standing on the hill.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The twins screamed. Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. The blond rubbed his head thoughtfully, "...You see what had happened was..." Unable to think of a logical excuse he shrugged, "And thats what had happened."

Sasuke shook his head, "He never ceases to amaze me." He grinned at his brother. "Thanks for the quick save."

"Yeah, no problem. What are big brothers for?"

"Getting on their little brothers nerves!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!" Sasuke stopped, "...Hey, we're argueing like we used to as children..."

"You're right." He smiled, "And just like it was then, I win the argument!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"It's noce to have a brother, don't you think?" Makai asked his twin.

"Well...I guess when you get down to it...you're right."

Sasuke and Naruto were more than glade when the party was over. They were tired of all the people fuss over them. They had their cheeks pinched and squeezed so many times, the skin was red and burned.

"Dear god!" Naruto said as they helped cleane up the messy leftovers. "Those people were monsters!"

Sasuke nodded, "I have the distinct feeling that if Itachi weren't here, they would have tried to kidnapp us."

"Please don't give me nightmares!" To Itachi's joy, Sumira's parents hadn't been able to come.

Amadare chuckled, "Thats what you have Sakura for." They laughed. "You know...I remember the first time I looked death in the face."

Sasuke dropped a few plates into the kitchen sink, "How did we go from talking about dreams, to death?"

"I just want you to know. It was the worst experience ever. I don't think I'll ever forget that face." She turned around and came face to face with Sakura, "AHHH! THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

Naruto nearly fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Sakura glared at him, "Whats so funny!"

"Nothing," He said innocently.

"Amadare are you okay?" Kagayoku asked.

The beautiful girl placed a hand to her chest, "No...not really. Death just snuck up on me when I wasn't expecting it. Damn Sakura. From now on, no more sneaking up on me unless you have a paper bag on your face. You have the type of looks that can cause a heart attack. Not the type who needs to shocking people with that head of yours."

"You must think you're so funny," She growled.

"I do not! It's not my fault you are the way you are!"

"And what do you mean by that!"

"Well...most people are seventy percent water...you're ninety percent forehead."

Zyra almost dropped a plate from laughter, "Enough already!"

Kagayoku smiled, "Look, it's late. Amadare, you can go upstairs, I'll meet you up there."

She put the final plates in the sink, "Alright. Goodnight everyone. Goodnight forehead - I mean Sakura."

Leo chuckled, "That girl should be a comedian or something."

"Don't you feel just a little bit bad for Sakura?" Zyra whispered to him.

"Should I?"

"I mean...she's not that ugly...I mean...when you look at her in this way," She leaned back a bit.

"And what way is that? Blindfolded?"

Nara yawned, "What time is it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Past midnight. Where is fleebag? Out hunting?"

"No." Naruto answered. "Sleeping."

"Lazy fleebag."

"For the last time, he doesn't have flees!"

"So, how did you like everyone?" Daiya asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't ever want them that close to me again. Itachi, your clan is full of nutcases."

"And you think you're sane?" Nara asked playfully.

"Shut up you dingo hopper!"

"What the hell did you call me? What the hell is a dingo hopper?"

"No clue." He looked over at Sakura, "Did you enjoy the party?"

She shrugged, "It was fine."

"Did you like the food?"

"Not as much as you," She snapped nastily. Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring her. If she wanted to be a bitch, sh could take it somewhere else because he had no problmes hitting a female. In his eyes a female was nothing more than an under developed male. Naruto yawned again, shaking his head to keep his eyes open.

"Naruto, you go on to bed," Sasuke said. "I'll finish up."

"Really? Thank you." He rubbed his eyes, kissed Sasuke and hurried up the stairs. Moat of the others were already asleep, like Sumira, Kakashi, Iruka, the ligers, and the children. And Kyuubi.

Seeing her chance, Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" He said wearily.

"Can you come to my room?" He gave her an odd stare, "No, not for anything like that." She had already thought of the best lie, "I wanted your help. I need to find a way for Naruto to...forgive me, so I wanted to know if you could help me with a gift idea. Konohagakura has the best shops."

"Thats if our village is even still intact."

"I think Naruto just had a bad dream. He's been under so much stress lately," She made sure she sounded extra sincere. "I just thought it would be nice if I got him something. Just to show I value his friendship." She mentally high fived herself. Who knew she could lie this good?

Sasuke thought it over, "It won't take long, will it?"

"No!" She said a little to excitedly. "I mean...of course not. Not long at all."

"Alright, sure." Once they finished their portion of the work, she rushed him up the stairs. Her room was down the hall from the one he shared with Naruto. Ushering him into her room, she closed the door behind them. A pitcher of sake and two cups were already positioned on the table. "Man, I'm thirsty. Would you like something to drink?"

"I guess. Can we hurry this up?"

"Sure. Just let me find were I put...the list with all the ideas on it." She walked over to one of the dressers, and opened to top drawer. Being as secreative as possible, she pulled out a long slender vial, and slipped it into her bra. "Seems like I can't find it. Thats okay, I remember everything on it." She moved over to the table and pured two cups of sake. Making sure he wasn't looking in her direction, she quickly pulled out the vial and carefully added a few drops to his cup. Closing the vial she slipped it back in her bra and turning around, walked over to him. "Here you go."

Taking the cup, he drank it quickly, hoping she would hurry. "Sakura, will you - " He stopped in mid sentence. Out of nowhere, he suddenly felt dizzy, and lightheaded. He placed his hands over his eyes, dropping his cup to the carpeted floor. Sakura looked on, watching to see what would happen next. When his arms fell to his sides limply, she looked at him. He looked the same, and so she became fearful as to wheather the potion worked or not.

"Sasuke...look at me."

Without any questioning, He raised his head and looked into her eyes. Grinning wickedly she walked up to him. There was only one request on her mind, "Sasuke...make love to me..."

**_HikaruOfDreams:_ I'm really glad you like it so far. What of this chapter?**

**_HikaurOfArrow:_ Are you related to HikaurOfDremas? It's okay that you aren't in college, hell, I might not go. My IQ is so low specU V U V U V _yt_ytU V U V U V U V U V U V U V U V _yt_ytU V U V U V U V U V U V U V U V **

**_Subaru's Voice:_ I know, the bloodline is fuckin outrageous. It took me ten naps and a five pound bag of sugar to understand it my damn self. I look forward to having you review the chapters you look forward to reading.**

**_Lithiyum:_ The summary scares you, and I scare myself, see how it all connects?**

**_Shinycry:_ Thanks for the compliment! I got the idea for Sasuke and Kyuubi not likeing each other from the way me and my brother are to each other. Except I call him 'GayLord' and he calls me 'Twat waffel.' And as for Nara, I love him to! But sadly you can't marry him. He's already promised to Zephyr. I'm not sure when Kakashi is going to fill up Iruka. But it will happen soon!**

**_Koolanimefreek:_ It is true. The visions he saw really happened, and I definantly want to add more Sakura bashing. To me, that bitch looks like ET on crack. Konoha is in BIG trouble, and Itachi's kids are little genius's aren't they? I just love the way I made Naruto's granma and aunt. They're a bit crazy. Your reviews make me blush so badly, I look like a tomato! Every in this classroom thinks I'm feverish or something! DOWN WITH THE PINK HAIRED BIMBO! DEATH TO THE SLOPPY SLUT!**

**_Bloodofakiller:_ To me, sleeping is almost as good as sex...almost. You can't go wrong with a sandwich and a god nap afterwards. I agree, Sakura is stupid! And I hate her! You won't believe what will happen because she sleeps with him! DADADUM!**


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: M

Mage: Shit really hits the fan in this chapter.

Chapter 20: Pain

Sasuke woke up to the feel of someone wrapped around him. Moving slightly, he could feel the bed sheets caressing every part of body. 'Am I naked?' He thought to himself, as he opened his eyes. Looking at his surroundings he froze. This was Sakura's room. What the hell was he doing in here? He tried to remember, but he couldn't. All he remembered was drinking a cup of sake and becoming a bit dizzy and disorientated. But thats all. He couldn't remember anything after that. Turning over, he screamed in shock.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

The pink haired girl jolted awake and look at him. She streched and smiled, "You're up already?"

"What...what the fuck am I doing in here! And why the hell are we naked!"

She giggled, "Oh come on. Surely you remember?"

"OBVIOUSLY I DON'T! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Opening her mouth to answer her explanation was drowned out by the sound of the door swinging open. Amadare stood there, half asleep, "Whats with all the screaming - " It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing. "Oh. My. God. Sasuke, tell me you didn't!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and the grin on Sakura's face. It made her sick to her stomach. To Sasuke's horror, the screams brought even more of the group to his door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nara screamed. "What is the meaning of this! Sasuke!"

"I don't even know what happened!" He said at the accusing stares. "I swear I don't - "

"Don't lie!" Sakura said, her grin still in place. "I remember everything. How you said you always wanted to be with me. How you don't know why you were with Naruto because he had nothing to offer you. You had nothing to gain by staying with him. And you said you love me."

"SASUKE, YOU SAID WHAT!" The twins yelled.

"I can't believe this," Sumira said shaking her head.

"I _don't_ believe it," Itachi whispered to her. "It doesn't sound like something Sasuke would do. It's been years since I've seen him, but I do know him extremly well. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"My god..." Kagayoku shook her head. "I want to believe that, but there's no other way to explain it. Why else would he be in her _bed._"

"_You are so fucking lucky I don't have any of my weapons with me._" Iruka said. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM! YOU LIED TO HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING LIED!"

Kakashi held the shorter ninja back and pulled him away from the scence, to dissapointed at the Uchiha for words.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, reaching over to Sasuke's side of the bed. When his hands touched nothing except cold, ruffled sheets, he opened his eyes. 'Sasuke is awake already?' Now that he thought of it, he didn't remember Sasuke coming into the room that night. Of course he would have remembered that. Crawling out of bed, he pulled up his sagging pajama pants. Looking out the window, he saw Kyuubi already awake and chasing after a few birds. 'How kawaii,' He thought. Walking to his door, it wasn't until he opened it, that he heard the screams and yelles coming from down the hall. 'Wonder whats going on. Oh no, don't tell me they caught Kakashi and Iruka doing something...yuck!'

Smiling, he jogged down the hall, "Hey you guys whats - "

Itachi pushed him back, "Um...Naruto, I don't think you want to...see this. I think it best if I explain it to you."

"Explain what? Oh, just let me go, I can handle it." He broke Itachi's grasp and headed to the door. His smiled faded in secounds as confusion set in. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he was. "Sasuke? Sakura...how..."

"Naruto before you jump to conclusions - " Sasuke tried to explain.

"Conclusions! The evidence is starring me in the face! What were you thinking!"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura yelled. "Did you really think your little 'fairytale' romance would last long! Honestly, did you really think for a moment, someone like him, could actually love _something_ like you?"

Each word caused Naruto's eyes to fill up with big crystaline tears. Sasuke jumped out of the bed, keeping a

sheet wrapped around his waist, "Stop it!" He screamed at her. He looked at Naruto, "Naruto, that isn't true. I do love you, more than she can understand, and thats why she'd doing this!"

"Doing what?" Naruto growled angrily. "Telling me the truth? Telling me the things you aren't man enough to say yourself? If you hated me so much, why not just tell me! Why do this! Why play me as a fool!"

"Naruto you don't understand, I would never ever do something like this on purpose! You don't know what happened - "

"So tell me what happened! What am I not understanding!"

"...I don't know. I don't even remember much from last night." Naruto snorted. "It's the truth. I remember drinking a cup of sake and...I got dizzy...and thats it. Thats all."

"So how the hell do you go from drinking a cup of sake to sleeping with that SLUT!"

"I swear to you...I really don't know. I - "

"SHUT UP!" The ice in Naruto's voice made the others step away. "I LOVED YOU! I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN ALL WE HAD WAS EACH OTHER! WHEN EVERYONE TURNED THEIR BACKS ON YOU! WHEN THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED WAS ME! AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME! THIS IS LITTLE YOU THINK OF ME!"

"Naruto - "

Naruto shook his head, and in a fit of tears ran out of the room. Sakura still grinned. Even if Sasuke still didn't want her, at least Naruto wouldn't want him.

Nara shook his head, "You are one fucked up women."

She snorted, "At least I'm a _real _women, you cross dressing asswhole."

"You little - " He leaped onto the bed and wrapped his hands around her neck. She tried to do the same, but they rolled onto the floor. Nara took her head and began slamming it into the nearby solid wood night stand. "WOMEN OR NO WOMEN, I'LL KICK YOUR UGLY LITTLE ASS!"

"LETS GO NARA!" The twins yelled. "BEAT HER IN THE HEAD, BEAT HER IN THE HEAD! KICK HER LITTLE ASS, KICK HER LITTLE ASS! BLIND THE BITCH, BLIND THE BITCH!"

"ENOUGH!" Sumira yelled. "This has gone far enough! I want each and everyone of you to meet me downstairs. And go wake the others. Their rooms are on the upper floor. I'll have this straigtened out soon enough."

"Before I do anything I want to speak to Naruto," Sasuke said.

"No. You're the last person he is going to want to speak to. I want the one's he likes best to do that. You are not on that list at the moment, trust me. And Sakura, when we get down their, I want you to tell the _truth_."

"I am telling the truth." She said.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Naruto sat in a corner of his room. How could he have been so stupid? Maybe she was right. Maybe Sakura was better than him. At least she was normal. But had everything Sasuke had ever said to him been a lie? Did the Uchiha ever really love him? Or had it just been an elaborate lie? No. If Sasuke didn't love him, he wouldn't have stayed with him so long. But then why had he hurt him? Why was he causing so much pain? Someone knocked on his door and called out to him.

"Naruto?" Nara called out. "Naruto open up."

"Please?" Amadare begged.

"Yeah, I want to know what happened," Zyra said. He heard a muffled 'oww,' and assumed someone nudged her in the ribs. "I mean I want to help. Iruka is here too."

"Can you open up?" The ninja asked poutily.

"Go away!" He yelled. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. All he wanted to do was sit there and cry himself to death. After a few minutes he heard a light 'click' and the door opened up. Nara walked in first, holding a small hair pin, "Makai taught me how to do that."

"What do you all want anyway!"

Being the last one to walk in, Iruka closed the door, "Because we are worried about you. We know what he did hurt you, and we know you need our help."

"I don't _need _anything. I _want _to kill that bitch, and Sasuke."

They sat around him, huddled together. "How you holding up?" Zyra asked.

"Not well obviously," Naruto snapped.

"Exactly what happened? I was out cold, so I don't have a clue." Sighing, Amadare told her the whole story. Even about the cat fight between Nara and Sakura. "Well at least that slut had something done to her. God, I hope he doesn't really love her. I pray she's lying. I would hate him if he did."

Iruka shook his head, "Sasuke would never choose her. You can't turn no hoe into no housewife. It's been tried."

Naruto chuckled, "Silly." He sighed again, and wipped away a few fresh tears, "But what do I do now? Do I forgive him? Or do...I hate him?"

"Now if I was you," Zyra explained. "I would kick his ass, real good. Then, I would castrate him, try to do a messy job so he bleeds a lot. Then, I would torture that slut Sakura for until she begs for me to kill her, and then - "

"Zyra, I'm starting to see why you're single," Amadare said.

"And proud of it!"

Nara shook her head, "If _I _were you I'd kill Sakura and chop her up into little pieces, then I'd season the meat real good, heat up a nice pan at 225degress, fry the meat on both sides for I'd say about...ten minutes. Then I'd pre-heat my oven to 325degress, and let it continue to cook for about 45minutes, add some vegetables and chicken stock for flavor and texture. Then take it out, when it's tender enough, serve hot with raman noddles and dinner rolls, and feed it Sasuke."

They all looked at her, sweatdropping.

"Now I see why you're being forced into an arranged marriage. No normal person would make you their wife," Amadare said.

"I kinda like that idea," Iruka mentioned. "But I think beef stock would be better because there's more fat so that would add more flavor, and juicy quality to the meat." They each raised an eybrow and he laughed, "But it's not like I would know...heh...heh...ha."

"Ok Hannibal - I mean Iruka, back to the real issue."

"Look, we all know that there is something more behind this than Sakura is telling us. We just don't know what. Sasuke is crazy about you Naruto. I mean, last week the boy asked me what would I say if he asked you to marry him, I mean come on, he loves you!"

"Wait, he asked you that?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah."

"And what did you say?"

"To graphic for rated M material. But I'm sure I said something along the lines of, have you lost your mind, kiss my - "

"As you know," Zyra interrupted. "He loves you. We can't tell you wheather to love him or not. Only your heart can answer that."

He sighed and looked down, "It isn't healed enough to answer me."

Kagayoku slammed her fist down onto the solid, wooden, coffee table, shattering it, "I want anwers and I want them now! Sakura, speak!"

Sakura was freightened at seeing the Kage so angry, but she stood her ground. She was not going to throw away all her hardwork because Kagayoku wanted to be a bad bitch, "I told you what happened. He came to my room to talk about getting Naruto a gift, he drank _one _cup of sake, and then one thing led to another."

"_Elaborate,_" Kagayoku growled.

"We started talking and...he said that he had feelings for me since the first time we met - "

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE!" Sasuke bellowed. "I said no such thing!"

"I thought you didn't remember?" Leo said.

"I don't!"

"So how do you know if you said that or not? Maybe you did and just don't remember."

'He's making this even easier,' Sakura thought.

"I _know _I wouldn't say that. I'm telling you, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm dizzy, the next, I'm waking up with that slut next to me." He sat in his seat, biting his nails down to the flesh. All he wanted was to go and talk to Naruto. Try to explain. He couldn't bear the thought that the kitsune might hate him. Might never want to speak to him again. And all because of the games of that pink haired slut.

"I must admit," Itachi confused. "It all has a very suspicious tone to me. Don't you think he would at least remember the guilt of sleeping with her? Or something? Yet he doesn't remember anything. Now why is that Sakura?" She still grinned, and he wasn't the least bit amused or fooled. "Do you see a smile on my face young lady?"

Her grin faded at the tone of voice, "No."

"No, _what_?"

"No, _Lord Itachi_."

"Better. Now, I don't like you, and you don't like me. The only reason you aren't dead yet, is beacause my beautiful daughter begged my lovely wife not to kill you. So, You have five secounds to explain yourself. Either you're lying, or forgot the truth. And I'm quite sure you have a good memory."

"I told you the truth. I don't see why you don't believe me."

"Because you're a sloppy slut, and sloppy sluts lie. I should know, I met your mother when I was younger."

"Has it occured to you that it's Sasuke who's lying?"

"I can tell when he's lying and when he's not. He's my brother."

"A brother you haven't seen in years! People change, things change. How are you so sure he's being honest."

"That doesn't change that other than Naruto I know him better than anyone."

Kagayoku sighed, "From the looks of it, we aren't getting anywhere. And besides, Naruto has to finish up his training, and we have to start packing."

"Packing?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I've decided we must leave tomorrow. Konoha is indeed in trouble, and we need to know to what extent. Not to mention all the work we are going to do to find the next spirit protecter."

"You leave us so soon," Sumira said sadly.

"We have to. It can't be avoided."

She sighed, "You're right." Her saddened stare quickly turned to a evil glare as she looked at Sakura, "You heard her. Start packing. And while you're at it, think of all the people who are going to whip your ass when they find out if you're lying."

Rolling her eyes, she stood from her seat and left. Sumira's gaze softened as she looked at Sasuke, "...Go speak to him."

Sasuke placed his face in his hands, "He want understand. He won't even let me explain."

"Then make him. If you don't, he'll feel you don't care. He'll think you wouldn't care if he hated you. Do you want him to think that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then go."

Still chewing his nails, he hurried up the stairs. Leo sighed, "Some women are a work of art, I tell ya."

Makai nodded, "You see, I've never liked art."

Malikai grinned, "That explains why you don't like women."

He was answered with a throw pillow in the face.

"I'm hungry," Amadare complained from her spot on the floor next to Naruto. They still weren't sure how to help him. Every few minutes or so, he'd burst into a new set of tears, and they'd try to console him, butnothing seemed to work.

"I'm telling you," Iruka said. "We should cook that bitch."

Amadare shook her head, "You Konoha ninja are freakin insane. Even I - " A knock at the door silenced her. "Who is it?"

"Sasuke," He answered. "I want to speak to Naruto."

"GO AWAY!" The kitsune yelled. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN."

"...Naruto...I know you must hate me right now," He spoke through the door. "And I know nothing I do or say will change that...but that won't stop me from trying. Naruto, I love you. I really, truly, honestly, love you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't know how this happened, and I wish it never did. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I can only hope that we find a way...to put this ordeal behind us...and try and get back to the way things were."

Naruto held onto the dogtag around his neck, and cried into Iruka's shoulder.

"Naruto," Sasuke could hear him crying. "...I don't care what anyone thinks or says. They don't know how much I care for you, and I swear I'll do anything to gain back you love and trust. I'll wait here all night if I have to." Placing his back to the door, he slid down and sat on the floor, sighing.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Naruto whispered. He was more than confused at the moment.

Nara and Zyra wrapped their arms around him. "You'll figure something out." Zyra whispered. "I promise."

At that moment, three year old Darien climbed up the stairs to the third floor. Since he was so short, and small, he had to crawl up the high steps, using one hand to climb, and his other to hold his favorite blanket. "I hate these stupid stairs!" He growled. "I can't wait till I'm bigger! I'm gunna destroy these things, just you watch." His original plan was to go into his playroom, but as he made it to the top, he saw his uncl sitting in front of Naruto's room door, with his head bowed. Senseing the tension, Darien ran over to the Uchiha. "Uncle. Whats the matter?"

He raised his head and was more than a little surprised to see the boy stading there, "...It's...nothing."

"I know what happened between you and Naruto. Don't worry, I know he still loves you." He smiled.

"How do you know - "

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm oblivious as to what goes on around me."

"Oblivious? Aren't you a bit to young to know those words?"

"Hey! You take that back right now before I start crying and mommy beats you with her broom!"

"I take it back!"

Darien smiled, "Look, I know that he is angry and hurt, but believe me, in time those feelings will subside. You see, love is a unique feeling. It knows no time, age, gender, color. It's always around, always there. It's a feeling that will never die, even when we do. To live a life without ever feeling love, is no life at all. In time, he will realize this, and understand that forgiveness is the answer he seeks."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He learned something intense from a mere 3year old. "...You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"A little wise for a three year old."

He yawned, "I'm an old wise man trapped in a baby boy's body. At least thats what my mommy and daddy say. So, Back to the problem. I know what you can do to give Naruto time to find himself."

"What?"

"First, carry me to the fourth floor. That's where my bedroom is. I crawled up three flights of stairs and I can't feel my legs."

"And then?"

"It'll help if you tuck me into bed. I'm exaushted, and I need a quick nap."

"After that?"

"Go downstairs and get me a warm glass of milk. Oh, and some chocalate chip cookies. Don't forget the cookies."

"Continue."

"Oh, and then read me a story until I fall into a peacful slumber. And then wake me when it's time for lunch."

Laughing, Sasuke stood and picked up Darien, "Alright little nephew. Since you've helped me, I'll help you. What story would you like me to read?"

"How about a story where you and uncle Naruto save the world, get back together, start a family, and Sakura meets a most untimely death." He yawned and layed his head on the older Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled, "Thats the exact story I had in mind."

**Mage: DAMN THAT SAKURA! I know it's been mad long since I've updated, but the craziest thing happened to me. Long story short, I had a cooking accident. I'm not sure where I'll take the story from here, but I'm thinking of putting in another attack, or some more on Hinode and Grendel. Well, until next chapter, Later!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: M

Mage: Guess what! I've got another week of detention! And I didn't even do anything!...it's because I'm black. Or maybe the fact that I've been late to school 45 times has something to do with it.

Chapter 21: Konoha

"Well, that girl would make a great pawn in my army!" Grendel said, looking at the crystal ball that currently showed the whereabouts of Sakura. "Cunning, a skillfull liar, ruthless to the core. She reminds me of myself when I was young. But by her age I had already harnessed some of Satan's power, but she is rather close. What do you thing of her dear?"

Hinode snorted, "That bitch will get her just desserts." He had seen the whole ordeal, and how much it effected his chibi tenshi Naruto. 'As soon as I get away from here, I am so taking her life.'

"Maybe she'll be able to cause a little more havoc before her demise." He sighed. "If only I were back to my full power. I could take over her mind, but it's to much of her strain at this level. Things are still coming along rather well, don't you think? I've already collected 350 souls, in one catch. I can hardly wait until the next full moon."

"You really think you're going to get away with this?" Hinode asked, flipping some of his hair over his shoulder, knowing that when he purposely flashed his beauty, he could say almost anything and get away with it.

"From the looks of it dear...yes, as a matter of fact I shall."

"Such a fool. Just because things go your way for the moment, you automatically assume victory. That's the diffrence between you and my son. He always looks past the victories, and checks for any flaws. He never lets one win fill his head up, because he's no stranger to the nature of reality. The tides can change at any moment. And he's ready when it does."

"Wise words will help no one, love."

"And false hope will get you no where. My son has a destiny to fufill and is the heir to many thrones. Your destiny is your own demise."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say. I wonder how Akasha is doing."

"...Akasha."

"The spirit protector of Konoha. She must be torn with grief over what happened to her beloved village." With a wave of his hand, the crystal became misty for a moment before focusing on a diffrent scence. A lovely young woman sat on a large fallen oak tree, weeping in sadness and anger. Her long, wavy, fiery red hair stopped at her back, and her eyes looked as if they held live fire, but where filled with tears. The oval shaped ruby on her forhead glowed with a rage she was to saddened to express at the moment. "Look at her. She's so sad. The poor little sprit is angered at me." He laughed. "I can't wait to attack the next village."

Things went from bad to worse when Kyuubi found out about what happened. Kagayoku broke the news to him that evening when he came in from hunting, "THAT BITCH AND BASTARD CHILD DID WHAT!"

"Kyuubi calm down," Leo commanded. "Killing them won't help Naruto. Believe me, I tired."

"BUT I WON'T SIT BACK AND LET THEM GET AWAY WITH DOING THIS TO HIM! I - "

"Kyuubi, no," Kagayoku ordered. "The best you can do is...try and talk to him. Let him know, that not everyone is as bad and fucked up as those two."

"...I can do that. But what is going to happen to those two?"

"Let fate handle them. We've got to worry about Naruto now." She turned and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To my mother. We're leaving tomorrow, so I want to say my goodbyes tonight. And I have to help Amelia pack," She gimmaced at the thought. Chuckling, Leo followed her.

Looking around at the empty sitting room, Kyuubi sighed. "Well...I guess talking will do more good than violence. At least in this situation." Leaping up the stairs he headed to his kit's room, thinking of what he might say when he got there. He stopped in front of the wooden door, and took in a deep breath. 'As long as I don't say anything insultive about Sasuke, it may help. But then again, I'm not one on human emotions.' Using one of tails, he opened the door and slowly stuck his head inside. His eyes wandered to a spot on the floor where a huddle of people lay, sleeping. Arms, legs and feet were intwined and a few of them snored.

"...Seems like the support group needed a break." Walking over to the human pile he nudged each of them. "Get up, wake up. Come on, nap time is over."

Amadare opened her eys and looked at him, "Huh?...wh-what time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

Streching, Iruka stood, "I'm never sleeping with you people again. Zyra, you snore like a damn dragon."

"And you sleep like a wild boar. You kicked me in my boobs at least three times." She moved around, checking for any other injuries that he might have given her, but thr only thing that hurt was her chest. She groaned, "Damn. A woman could get breast cancer sleeping with you. Oww."

Nara ran his finger through his frizzed, untied hair. "My hair is a mess. And who chewed on my kimono sleeve?"

Naruto grinned, "You know, I had this weird dream that I was a taste tester for a raman factory. Sorry."

"So you ate my ribbon too?"

Amadare pulled a single strand of red silk out of her mouth, "No, I think that was me."

Kyuubi chuckled, "Humans. Thats why I stay in this form. Save myself the embaressment."

"And what does that mean!" Naruto barked.

Amadare flexed her tightened muslces, "All spirit protectors have two forms. Their real form, which is human, and their animal form, which is their spirit state."

"What can I say," Kyuubi stammped his paws lightly, "I'm used to four legs. Now, if it's not to much to ask, could you leave? I 'd like to talk to kit in private."

"It's alright. I want to take a nap anyway."

"You know Sakura's in the next room packing?"

"Ooooh! I'm going to crack some really good jokes on her and hurt her feelings! Who's coming?" She and the others hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Sighing, Naruto made his way to his bed and collasped onto the soft mattress, "Why do things like this always happen to me?"

Kyuubi nuzzled his face gently, "Oh come on. Don't worry, things will work out. I'm not the sharpest tool in the rainbow - "

"You mean sharpest tool in the shed."

"Yeah, whatever. But I do know for a fact that bastard child loves you. More than anyone has ever loved someone."

"Obviously he doesn't. I can't blame him. There's nothing special about me."

"Special! Calling you special would be an understatement! You're amazing, incredible, unbeliveable. For starters, you managed to win the love and respect of the most shallow, cold-hearted, egocentric, bastard in Konoha! You've won the respect of many, including the Hokage himself. For years you lived a life of hell, but you never let it get you down. Always looking ahead. And if you haven't realized it yet, you're the only reason this planet has a chance of being saved, You were ready to die as long as you knew the mission would continue. You are heir to the throne of Sorcerer's, Black Nobles, and believe me, at this rate, you will be a Kage. You are the very esscence of an ideal human and should think more highly of yourself."

Naruto still looked down, and Kyuubi grinned, "I know something that might cheer you up." Naruto watched through teary eyes as the fox was engulfed in a dim, white light. Kyuubi's body morhed slowly, taking the form of a human. As the light faded, Naruto's mouth dropped at the man standing before him.

"...Oh my..." Were the only words he could get out. Kyuubi was now in the form of a human, but dammit, he looked like a god. His hair was black. A deep jet black that seemed almost unnatural, and stopped at the small of his back, near his waist. His ears were still pointed, much like Varuna's and Niobe's. His lashes were thich and elegant, and his eyes went perfect with his beautiful face. The robes he wore, in place of fur, where of a pure white, and though his nails were still sharp and pointed, his hands were strong and soft. Blck stripes ran horizantally along his cheeks, three on each side, but it didn't in the least obscure his looks.

Kyuubi tucked some of his hair, behind his ear, and smiled, exposing highly pointed canines, "So, what do you think?"

"...Wow...why didn't you stay in human form?"

He sat next to the blond, "I guess I'm just so used to being the great fox, that I felt I had no need or want to be human. And I knew because I looked diffrent, I would probably never be accepted by other human's anyway."

He sighed, "I know what thats like. Never be able to fit in. Just because you're diffrent."

"It was hard for me as well, you know? To watch as they treated you like dirt, and know there was nothing I could do about it. And I hated that feeling more than anything."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck, "Your prescence was more than enough. It reallt did help. To be honest, I don't think I deserve the help and love the I get. Not from you, not from anyone."

Pulling away slightly, Kyuubi placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, "You deserve all the joy you get and much more." Leaning forward, he placed a warm tender kiss on Naruto's lips.

The blond pulled back and looked at him. He was shocked, and yet, he liked it. Not knowing what to do, torn between confusion, and anger at Sasuke, he kissed Kyuubi again, this time letting it last longer. They both pulled away, looking at each other with the same expression, knowing that what just happened was far beyound wrong, but more confused because it felt good.

"...You should get some more sleep," Kyuubi said. His voice low, and wavering.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess."

Unable to help it, he kissed the boy's cheek before walking out of the room.

"That bitch is just...just...I can't even explain the whore!" Itachi yelled in the sitting room.

"She is a piece of trash," Makai said. "But even a piece of trash wouldn't hurt a friend this bad. Especially one that saved your life, that's just trifling."

His brother nodded, "It's still hard to believe. Why would Sasuke sleep with _her_? I mean if he slept with Amadare, that I could understand. She's beautiful."

The young woman blushed, "Thank you."

"But Sakura! Why go down to that level?"

Itachi snorted, "Come on! You and I both know something smells fishy. And this time it's not because Sakura had her legs open. None of this adds up. How dare she! She comes into this house and sleeps with the love of my brothers life and she's still alive!"

Daiya sighed, "Sometimes it's best to let the gods handle certain people."

"The gods! Screw the gods they take to long. I want her to hurt _now_!"

"Look," Iruka said. "There's only one of two ways we can get the truth out of her. Voluntarily, or," He pulled out one of his kunai blades. "Involuntary manslaughter, which one?"

"I'm good for the latter," Kagayoku said.

"It doesn't matter what _we _do," Nara said, being the resonable of them all. "It won't make Naruto want to forgive Sasuke. That's his choice."

"But if we could prove that it wasn't Sasuke's fault at all, Naruto would forgive him."

"No. It's time we just sit back and let fate do what it does best. Let this be a test of their love. It they can find a way to overcome this, they can overcome anything. This may prove if they are soul-mates or not. I have complete faith that they will pull through."

Itachi sat next to his wife and sighed, "I hope. I really hope."

_Later_

Naruto slept in his bed peacfully, keeping the sheets wrapped tightly around himself, staying warm agaisn't the chill night air that blew in through his open windows. The curtains blew continueously in the restless wind, and a cloaked figure stood there. The only thing visible at the moment, where grey eyes. The figure pushed back it's hood and removed it's muffler to reveal long black hair, and a handsome face. Grendel smiled as he looked at the sleeping boy. Walking over to the bed, he pet Naruto's blond hair back gently. "You look so much like your mother. Maybe soon, I'll make you my next wife. Who know's. But once I'm in control you'll have no choice." Suddenly he pulled his hand back and placed over his chest as a piercing pain made itself known. He growled angrily. He was much to weak to be traveling between realms, but he wanted to see this mysterious boy with his own eyes. The same boy that the ancients of long ago said would be the downfall of all evil.

"But they never expected someone as evil as me," He said. "I can make the devil himself tremble in fear, and soon, he'll be just another one of my slaves." He winced. The pain still hadn't gone away. It would be awhile before he collected enough energy to be back to his full strength, and for the moment, borrowed most of his power from Hinode. Looking over at a kunai blade lying on the nightstand, he grinned and reached for it. Why not kill the boy now? He really had no reason to. Grendel was more than confident that Naruto would fail his quest, mostly because he didn't know the final piece of the puzzle. But Grendel had taken Hinode's words to heart. What if maybe, just maybe, by some cruel twist of fate, the boy really did become his downfall? Why not dispell that worry right now?

Naruto rolled over onto his back in his sleep, and Grendel held the blade over the kitsunes heart. Rasing it into the air, he thrust it down. He stopped with the knife just inches away from it's target as another jolt of pain paralyzed him. 'Damn it!' He thought, and dropped the blade to the ground. He needed to get back to his realm, and fast. He was losing energy at an immense rate. Giving Naruto one final look, he dissapered with a swish of his cloak.

Hinode watched Grendel's action through the crystal. He sighed in relief as the man dropped the knife to the ground. Hinode wiped the tears away from his face, the fear of losing his only child still lingering. He needed to find a way to protect him. To keep him safe from Grendel for as long as he could, but that wasn't possible. All he could do was pray for a miracle. It had worked this time, he hoped it would work every time.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to a strange feeling in his room. He looked around his room and shivered. He had an intense feeling of fear suddenly, that he couldn't explain. Why was he so scared? Eyeing the room suspiciously, his eyes fell to the kunai blade on the floor. 'How did that get there? I'm sure I placed that on the table with my other things.' Sure enough, on the table were his shuriken and other blades, and in the corner of the room, lay his bow and quiver of arrows. Why was that blade the only thing out of place. And just looking at it worried him. Trying to shake off the feeling, he chuckled, 'I probably dropped it or something. No big deal.' Getting out of bed, he knelt down to pick up the weapon. The moment his hand touched the handle, the image of a man flashed before his eyes.

He gasped and pulled back, falling on his butt, "What the hell..." He trembled and shook his head. 'I must really be tired.' Grabbing the blade again, the images of what happened earlier that night with Grendel replayed itself in his mind. Once it was over he was still. To shocked and scared to move. Someone had been in his room...had even gone as far as to try and kill him. But who was that man? And what did he want with him? And if he had come that close to killing, why didn't he do it? Taking in a deep breath, Naruto stood, dropping the kunai on the table. Falling back onto his bed, he sighed. He was still trembling, and knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for a while.

_Next day_

The goodbyes were more tearful than expected. The sun had not yet risen when they were all prepared to leave. Daiya wrapped her arms around Kagayoku and Amadare, while Hane and Hato grabbed each of their legs. "You two be careful," She said in a broken voice.

Kagayoku nodded, "Don't worry, we will." Amadare only nodded.

"Please come back soon," Hane begged.

The Kage picked up her little sister and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise."

Hato held onto her big sisters leg, crying fiercly, not wanting to let go. Kagayoku picked up her up and the girl looked down, trying to hide her tears, "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Don't cry. You know I'll be back. Alright?" She nodded, and Kagayoku placed her down.

Sumira hugged Sasuke to her chest, "Don't let it get you down." She whispered. "You and Naruto will be just fine, I know it."

He gave her a weak smile, "Thank you." He looked at Itachi and they held eye contact. Neither said a word.

"Well...I guess this is...goodbye," Itachi said.

"Only for now. Look...I never really got around to saying this...but...I mean...I guess." Sasuke took a deep breath, "I want you to know I forgive you. None of it was your fault, I know that now. You did what you did to protect me, and for that I'm grateful."

Itachi smiled, "When all this is over with...You can come back here if you wish."

"I know that, and I will." Hesitating for a moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother. "Thanks. For everything."

Smiling, Itachi patted his brother head, "What are big brother's for, eh? And before you leave, I want to give you something, before you go."

"What is it?"

Itachi quickly placed Sasuke into a headlock, and dug his knuckles into the boy's head, "Big brother noogie!"

"Owww! Itachi quit! Owww! You ass!"

Naruto smiled and Sumira walked up to him, grabbing both his hands, "Please, look after him."

"I will."

She wrapped her arms around him, "And don't forget, you two are soul-mates. Don't let Sakura destroy what you worked so hard to gain."

Once he escaped his brother's death grip, Sasuke looked at his niece and nephews. Darien had his thumb in his mouth, and looked at the ground. Ichigo hid behind his sister's kimono, not wanting to cry in front of everyone, and Murasaki wasn't ashamed to cry and let her feelings be known. She looked at him and put on a brave smile, "You will be back soon, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Without you here Ichigo and Darien have no one to bother other than me." They chuckled, and then she became serious once again. "Be careful. Don't let your guard down, not even for a moment."

"I won't." Giving her a hug, he looked at the two boy's near her, "Aren't you two going to say goodbye?"

Both the boy's ran to him and hugged him. Then they both ran into the house, without looking back.

Sumira sighed, "My poor babies. They're going to miss you terribly. They're going to miss you all. We all are."

Kakashi smiled, no longer wearing that mask. He'd taken Iruka's advice and destroyed it, "As soon as we get rid of the crazy, freaky, insane guy, we'll be back."

Kagayoku smiled, "Well...it's time for us to leave. May you all fair well in these coming day's turmoil."

"May you as well," Sumira said.

Makai scratched his head, "Um...yeah...watch out for that bad shit...um...get ya head up...um...uh...and get that dirt off your shoulder." The group looked at him questioningly. "What? I couldn't think of any inteligent goodbyes so I had to imporvise!"

Kagayoku and Amadare leap onto Ame's back, while Kyuubi, still in human form, and Naruto rode on Alecto. The other's rode on white horses. They all looked at Itachi and his family one final time, and sped off into the forset path. Once they made it to the center of the village, they were shocked to find a large procession of ninja and villagers standing there, waiting to watch them leave.

"Why are they dressed in black?" Naruto asked Amadare.

"You are leaving them, and taking Kyuubi with you. It's almost like they're losing a part of themselves. This may be the last time they see either of you. So, they morn."

They continued to trod the path leading to the dock, and the same ship they sailed on the first time, was there waiting for them. As they boarded the boat Naruto looked back, feeling a familiar sense of loss.

Naruto was more than a little distressed when Amadare placed him and Sasuke in the same bedroom.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It won't be for long," She reasoned. "I decided to let Kagayoku sail the ship. We'll make it to Konoha by tonight." She hoped it would get the two ninja to talk to each other, or have some type as contact.

"Tonight! But it took us a whole day to make it to your village."

"Like you know, that girl loves speed. And besides, we removed the king sized bed and replaced it with two queen sized beds."

The only one's in the loungeing area was he and Amadare. The laid on the soft carpet and she sighed, "You know Sasuke thinks you don't love him anymore, right?"

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Yes. I haven't spoken to him at all, and when he does speak I ignore him. What else can I do?"

"Try and make it work out between you two. That's what he's doing."

"You all keep saying that. Like it's easy for me to forget what I saw, forget what they did. It's not like I can just brush it off and move on with my life. Do you have any idea how I feel?"

"..."

"Well, do you? I didn't think so."

She shook her head, "I wish I could give you better advice, but there's nothing else I can say. But think of it like this, are you truly willing to give up Sasuke, because of Sakura. If you do that, she's getting what she wants. She wants you to suffer and if you turn on Sasuke she'll have won."

"No one wins all the time."

"But losing shouldn't always be expected."

"My mind tells me to forget about him. Forget his kiss, his love, everything. But each time I see him with that look in his eyes, like I've cut him deeper than he's cut me, it cries out, wanting me to comfort him, and let him know that I can forgive him, and I still love him."

"Do you still love him?"

"...Yes. I do. But whats love without trust?"

"You're right. I don't know why we just don't leave her in Konoha."

"No. We'll do no such thing. Most of Konoha may be in ruins. Besides, she was assigned this mission as was the rest of us, and can only leave the group on her own."

She glanced at the grandfather clock and yawned, "It's already 7am. We'll probably make to the village at around 5pm. We can use the time we have to sleep. A little later I'll make us something to eat. Oh, and we should ready our weapons."

Naruto stood, "I'm all for the first. Later."

She waved him away, "Later."

Naruto peeked his head into his shared room. Sasuke's form lay in his bed and Naruto prayed he was asleep. It was hard for him to even talk to the Uchiha anyomre. Closing the door behind himself, he layed on his own mattress, back facing Sasuke. It's not like he was actually going to sleep, but it didn't hurt to try. And besides, it was a good way to past time. He could hear Sasuke's slow even breathing and felt himself slowly drift off.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked him, not sleeping at all.

Naruto was surprised but not taken aback. "That doesn't matter."

"...Yes...it does matter. To me." His voice wavered as he spoke and Naruto wondered if the he was actually crying over it.

"Nothing matters to you, Sasuke. And I can't believe I was fool enough to think you cared about me. But you were always like that. I thought you changed, but you're still the same. If she's what you want, you can have her."

"I don't want - "

"Forget it Sasuke. I just don't want to talk about it now."

He thought he couldn't feel any worse about the way he was treating Sasuke, he heard the brunett sniffle slightly and Naruto sighed.

"Come on Naruto," Amadare nudged him down the platform to when they made it to the Konoha dock. Naruto just didn't want to go into the village. He was terrified of what he was going to see. What he knew he would see.

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, don't worry. What ever we find we'll all face it together. Alright?"

Kyuubi held his hand and walked him down the platform. There were no people at the dock. No other ships besides there's. The dock itself looked untouched, as did the path that lead through the forest and toward his village. It sparked a hope in him that his visions may have just been hallucinations, caused by stress. 'That makes sense,' He thought. 'I have been really stressed lately.'

Kyuubi picked him up and placed him on Alecto's back and leaped on behind him, "Keep a close eye on the surroundings." He warned. "Who knows if anything is still around here."

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as Kyuubi said those words. He hoped nothing was nearby. Just the thought made him tremble a bit.

The closer they made it to the village, the more unstable Naruto's emotions became. He tried to feel acceptance that his village may be destroyed. That didn't work. He tried to feel anger, but that didn't help. He wanted to fell sadness, but his pride wouldn't allow him to cry at the moment. Kyuubi sniffed the air, and shook his head in distaste. "It smells like death," He said, trying to shake the scent out of his nose. The ligers seemed to smell it as well, because they growled and shook their heads.

"...Oh no." Sasuke whispered as the village came into view. They continued to journey closer to Konoha, and Sakura leap off her horse.

"Sakura, stop!" Makai yelled.

"No! I have to make sure my parents are alive!" They leaped off their beasts and Naruto looked on. His once lively and proud village was reduce to nothing. Most of the homes and shopes were literally reduced to dust. Currently, a group of men were digging a whole, while another were covering a fresh mass grave.

A lot of the trees around the village were broken in half and all in all, the village was a mess. Beyound recognition. An old, gray haired women, wearing ragged clothing. She pointed at Naruto, "Why did you come back!"

He stepped back, "Wh - what do you mean?...I - "

"It's your fault! Look what you have done to our home! Those things...those..creatures were after you! We've lost our homes, and families, and our beloved Hokage because they were looking for you! They kept calling your name, demanding you comfront them. They attacked every home in search of you. I lost my daughter, my son...everyone! They should have could you as an infant!" She walked off in a fit of hysterical tears.

Naruto placed a hand over his chest and looked down. Was it really his fault? It was, in his mind. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing, it backfired. If he had stayed, maybe none of the villagers would have been hurt.

But he left so that he could save not only his village, but all the others. Kyuubi held his hand, "Kit, that's not true and you know it. You aren't to blame so don't think so."

His tears dripped from his face to the ground and he shook his head, "No. She's right. I don't know how, but I always seem to make things worse for people. No matter how hard I try..." He raised his head and looked at the village. Unable to control his grief any longer, his knees buckled and Kyuubi caught him as he collasped.

**Mage: I know it's been a while since I've updated. It's just my hand starts to hurt more when I type, and my body doesn't react kindly to medication. I end up puking up everything I eat including liquids. So I just deal with the pain. You see how much you guys inspire me?**

**Sodesne: I hate that bitch to! And it's so sute how you have Itachi caring so much about his brother's relationship. I hope he won't get on your nerves as bad as Sasuke does.**

**Subaru's Voice: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. And I'm working on getting those two back together. And if you send your little minions on me, I'll send my elite demon ninja's after you and watch as they rip out you vital organs in alphabetical order, then laugh as they drag your carcass into hell and fest upon your rotting, festering flesh in pure delight. Try me.**

**Bloodofakiller: That idea was pretty cool, eh? And I've made Amadare the official jokester on Sakura's forehead. I've already written the part I told you about in that e-mail. Tehe..hee!**

**Goddess Of Sand: I like that idea of making her eat her limbs! We all hate the dirty slut, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Koolanimefreek: Oh yes that slut did! The worst part is she lied about it! And I wanted to make Dairen all cute and cuddly, did I do a good job? As you can see, I followed the advice you gave me for the story. In the next chapter there will be a battle and Sasuke ends up getting hurt. Just when Naruto thinks they are bothe going to die...a mystery person saves them both...**

**Shinycry: I'm so sorry I made you cry! And Nara say's even though he's getting married he thinks you're totally cool, and thank you for the compliments. And thank you so much for hoping my hands gets well, reading you review made my hand feel much better! **


	22. Chapter 22

Rating: M

Mage: Not feeling to good today either, but it didn't stop me from typing! Oh, and so you know, I have a healthy love of blood, that explains what happenes between Naruto and Sasuke.

Chapter 22: Hinode to the rescue

Naruto's eyes flutteres open gracefully. His friends surrounded him, and he sat up slightly on the soft sofa he lay on. His blue eyes surveyed the large room they were in, "Where are we?"

"At the Hokage's house," Kyuubi responded.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "This isn't the Hokage's home."

"The _new _Hokage," Amelia corrected.

"...New?..."

She nodded, "Yeah. That old fart is dead and - " Nara placed one of his daggers to her throat.

"Don't make me cut a bitch," He said in a low growl.

Naruto bit his lip to stiffle his cry. Sasuke tried to comfort him, but the blond pushed him away, allowing Iruka to take him in his arms instead.

The new Hokage stood next to Sasuke. It was a female this time, who looked to be in her thirties. The women gave him a kind smile, "Hello. My name is Tsunade. I...I know you cared a great deal for the third Hokage." She looked down sadly. "As did I. And I understand if you want to be alone at the - "

"No!" He said. "Just tell me...tell me what happened." Her boobs were...damn...and she had bright blond hair.

"Amadare has told me that at times you have severe visions. The mark of a well developed Sorcerer. You have already seen what has happened. Over half of the population of this village were either killed, or carried away by the beasts. Probably to be used as slaves or sacrificial lambs, to what deity, I can only imagine."

Zyra sighed, "The bad news doesn't end there. They don't want you here Naruto. They want us to leave, now. Right now."

"But we can't! Not until we find the - "

"We will. But they don't want us taking refuge here in the village. We can take shelter in the forests." She chuckled, "It'll be just like camping."

Amelia snorted, "I don't like camping."

"And I don't like you, so we're even."

Knowing that no amount of argueing would change anything, he nodded and looked at Sakura, "Your parents. Are they okay?"

She avoided eye contact with him, "They're fine. Why do you even care?"

"Sorry...I just wanted to know."

"Must you be such a bitch?" Kakashi asked. "After all the shit you caused, he's still worried about your well being and yet you insist on being a bitch. I just don't understand sluts nowadays."

"I said nothing wrong." She glared at her teacher.

Naruto sighed, "Can we leave now?"

"So soon?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Believe me, it's better this way. The sooner I leave, the sooner the villagers can work on getting their lives back together. They won't rest until I'm out of here."

"...I understand. In my chambers I have books that will help you on your search."

Kyuubi helped Naruto stand, and the kitsune slipped on his jacket. He and Sasuke held eye contact for a moment, before Naruto turned away. Sasuke sighed and looked down, and together, they left.

"Can we stop already?" Sakura complained. "How far into the woods are we going to go?"

Kagayoku sighed, "If you wish, we can stop here. It hasn't been long. The sun is just beggining to set."

"Good idea," Amelia agreed, sliding off her horse.

Kyuubi helped Naruto off Alecto, and the worried liger licked the kitsune's face. "I'm fine," He assured the animal. But the truth was he wasn't. He couldn't shake off a dreadful feeling. Like something horrible was going to happen. Looking up at the sky, he noted that there was no full moon. So there was no way to explain the feeling. He patted Alecto's head gently.

Iruka placed a hand over Naruto's forehead, "Are you okay? You feel slightly warm."

"I'm fine. Just...just hungry."

"So am I," Nara said. "As soon as we get some wood, I'm sure Kagayoku and Leo won't mind doing the cooking."

The two ninja shrugged in indiffrence. Amadare clapped her hands together, "Well then, lets assign each one of you a job. Nara and Sakura, you two go get wood - "

"I know you not pairing me with that stank hoe!" Nara barked.

"Look, lets put our diffrences aside and - " She noticed the ligers become rigid, and their ears were up. "Somethings coming!" Quickly, each of them grabbed the nearest weapon. Both ligers looked from side to side as if waiting for something.

"I hear something," Kyuubi said. His ears were even better than the ligers, and could just make out the sound of a distant howl.

"But I don't see anything." Kakashi said. As he said this, something large leaped from a nearby bush and tackled Sasuke to the ground. He screamed in agony as it bit into his arm, embedding it's jagged, razor sharp teeth into the tender flesh.

"GAHHH!" Sasuke tried to pry the creature off. Kakashi thrust a two kunai blades into it's head, but seemed to effect the beast little. Luckly, Alecto wasn't to picky about what he ate, and wrapped his jaws around the creature. It squealed and struggled violently and Naruto wondered what the hell it was.

It was a little bigger than a full grown pitbull, with the anatomy of a wolf. But there was one very terrifying flaw. There was absolutely no skin or fur whatsoever. It was a mass of muscle, blood, and a whole lot of other mess. Naruto touched the wide wound on Sasuke's arm and the Uchiha screamed. The blond tore a piece of shirt and tied it around the injury. "Why won't it stop bleeding!" He asked frantically. Within secounds the piece of cloth was drenched in blood.

"What...what was that?" Sasuke asked, his voice waning.

"Sasuke!" Sakura knelt down and placed his head in her lap. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"What was that thing?" Iruka asked.

"A demon lupin. Their teeth are filled with a poison that thins the blood, making in unable to clot and stop. It travels through the entire bloodstream, causing unbearable pain as it does. The pain won't kick in for some time, but we have to stop the bleeding." Amadare removed a large leaf from the pouch around her waist, and handed it to Naruto. "Chew this until it's a paste and smear it over his wound. It should help. The rest of you I want to come with me. Where the nearest supply of fresh water!"

"Twenty miles from here, give or take a mile or two," Sakura answered.

"Someone should stay here with Naruto," Kyuubi said. "Those things travel in packs, and can easily pick up the scent of blood. The plants will take a few minutes to work."

Amadare handed him a few more of the leaves, "This herb covers the scent of the blood as well. I need all of your help. The sooner we find some helpful herbs, the sooner we can get back here and rid him off the poison."

"She's right," Kagayoku said. "Naruto, will you be okay by yourself?"

He nodded, "Yes. Just, please, hurry."

"No! I'll stay here with him," Sakura insisted.

"No, you come with us. Lets go!" They hurried off, and Nara pulled Sakura off by her hair, and followed the rest of the group.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. The Uchiha was partially awake, but Naruto wasn't sure how long he would be. The wound had stopped bleeding little, and so he began to chew another one of the leaves. The paste stung as it was rubbed into the wound and Sasuke groaned.

Naruto became highly paranoid. Each little sound, he jumped at and looked around, praying nothing would find them. He kept his quiver within arms reach, ready to fight if needed. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He looked at the trembling boy in his arms. Even though Sasuke was shaking, he was sweating heavily. For the moment, all he could do was try and keep the brunett as comfortable as possible. Using his free hand, he reached into his bag and removed a soft cloth to place on his forehead. Looking at his arm, Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes. The plants seemed to do very little, and already a puddle of blood had formed under Sasuke's arm, while he skin began losing it's color. 'What am I going to do?' Naruto thought. 'If I don't do something now, he'll bleed to death.'

Biting his lip, he poundered over what to do. Reaching for his kunai blade he looked at it, 'It may be the only way to replenish his blood supply.' Feeling for a vein in his neck, when he found one, he pressed the blade to it. Cutting deeply, he raised Sasuke's head up, "Sasuke?" The brunett had been slipping in and out of conciousness.

He cracked his eyes open. His vision was blurred, but he knew who he was speaking to, "...Huh?"

"This may sound...I need you to drink some of my blood." He had cut over a vein, and was already bleeding heavily.

Even though he was distorted, and weakened, he wasn't sure he heard right, "What?"

"You heard me!" He snapped. Not because he was angry, but scared. Scared for Sasuke. He leaned down so that his own wound was above Sasuke's mouth. "...Go ahead."

"You shouldn't have done this," He said. He wasn't keen on the idea of Naruto hurting himself for his sake. Especially after what happened. "...Why are - "

"Because I love and care for you and don't want to see you die! Now you don't have a choice. If you don't, you'll bleed to death and so will I. This may hold you until the others return with the herbs."

Knowing that Naruto could never be swayed once he'd made up his mind, Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto gasped as he felt the ninja's teeth clench onto his skin, and suck. 'Well, at least this time I'll have a good reason for having a hickey.' He didn't want to think anything sexual about it, especially at a time like this, but the body has a strange way of reacting to even the must nonsexual things. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was quite dizzy and seeing double. "Geez," He said. "Were you trying to drink me dry?" He then blushed at the double meaning behind the statement. "How do you feel?"

"A little better. Thanks." He nodded. "Naruto...I...I need to know...do you hate me?"

"...Sasuke, you need to rest. The others should be - "

"You do. Don't you?"

What was Naruto to say? No, yes. The truth was he didn't really hate Sasuke, he just...he wasn't sure what he felt. He knew he was hurt, and angry, and he felt mixed emotions toward the Uchiha, but he wasn't sure if it was hate. "Sasuke...I - " He froze in mid sentence. He trembled as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps tracking through the forest towards them. Piercing howls filled the air around them, and they both shuddered.

Something was heading towards them, and fast. 'Why now?' Naruto thought. 'Why now!' After bleeding like a foutain, and still at it, Naruto was in shape to be fitting. Sasuke was in even worse shape. Naruto pulled Sasuke's lithe body closer, hiding the Uchiha's face in the crook of his neck. He yelled as as a row of trees were knocked down and three Hunters came into view, followed by a pack of demon lupins. He couldn't seem to move, like he was frozen in his spot with fear. He knew he had to get away soon, but how was he to run when he could barely see straight? Let alone move well. Feeling Sasuke's breathing become more even, he looked and the boy was unconcious again. Good for him, bad for Naruto. With a loud growl one of the lupins lunged for them. Naruto screamed and closed his eyes, waiting for the piercing pain that was sure to follow. Even in his fear, he protected Sasuke with his own body, so when it did attack, he would be the target. When he didn't feel anything and he heard the lupin squeal, he opened his eyes.

There before him stood a women, with long white hair. At first glance she'd seem like somewhat of a pushover. He could hardly believe this women in a white kimono was saving them. Turning around, she buried the curved blade of her gold-handled spear in between the eyes of another lupin, that had snuk toward Naruto. Pausing momentarily, she looked at him, "Are you okay?" His eyes widened. Her voice was quite deep, almost masculine, and this confused him, but he nodded anyway.

"Good," She said, before running towards a Hunter. He watched in awe and fear as she slaughtered the creatures, one by one. When the last lupin hit the ground, she ran back over to him, "Your neck!" She said frantically. "What happened! Was it from one of the lupins!"

"No, no!" Naruto shook his head. "Who...who are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not an enemy."

"That doesn't make you an ally."

"Trust me, we fight on the same side. The boy, what happened to him?"

Naruto explained the whole situation, nearly bringing himslef to tears. "Calm down," She said, touching his cheek. "Here, give him this." Opening the small pouch she carried, she handed him a small green pill. "It'll stop the poison in it's tracks and thicken his blood. He'll feel some discomfort, but it won't be as bad as the poison travelling through his veins."

He looked at it and shook his head, "How do I know I can trust you? I mean, you're just some random women who came out of nowhere and save us. For that I am thankful, but..."

She grinned, "Well, for starters, I'm not a women. And if I wanted to kill you, why would I save you from those demons? It would have been easier to let them do it."

"...I guess." Hesitantly, he shook Sasuke gently trying to get him to wake. "Sasuke? Sasuke?"

The boy opened his thick lashes partially, and looked at him, "...The...the creatures...where are - "

"Don't worry about that. Just...eat this."

"What is - "

"_Eat it._" He feed the pill to Sasuke. He had no choice but to trust but to trust the man. Sasuke was only getting weaker. He could barely speak, or hold his eyes open. Amadare and the others were no where in sight.

The man handed Naruto a gourd, "Give him some water, to help it down."

"Thank you," Naruto said, handing him back the gourd once he was done.

"You're welcome. It won't take long for the effects to kick in, but he is going to lack energy. But your neck, what happened?" Naruto explained what he'd done, and the man looked at him slightly wide-eyed. "...Very rightous of you. Here," He gave Naruto three white flower petals. "And three tablespoons of boiling water and mash it into a paste. Spread it on your wound, and then bind it tightly."

"Thank you. Thank you very much but...who are you?"

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? What about?"

"I know about the mission you're on. And you need to know that even if you collect all the spirit protectors, that won't awaken Chi."

"What! But..."

"I don't know whats the final piece to the puzzle, but I know it doesn't stop at the spirits."

"How do you know this!"

"I just do."

"Who sent you!"

"No one. And one more thing, you can fuse your own power into your arrows. That'll make them much more powerful."

"Who are you! Is to lie to only reason you came?"

"...You can't know who I am. Not just yet. I'm not lying to you, I have no reason to. And I came here also...to see you." He placed his hand over Naruto's and the blond felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over him. So intense, he felt he'd never smile again. When the man moved his hand, it went away as quickly as it had come. He leaped into the branch of a neaby tree, he speed away.

"Wait! WHO ARE YOU!" But it was to late. The man was already gone. Naruto looked at the petals in his hand, the same hand that the man had touched and sighed. Who was that man? And why did he feel such a sense of longing when he saw him. He shook his head. Poundering over a mystery would get him nowhere.

"HEY, NARUTO!" He turned around and saw Amadare running towards him, holding a handful of green plants, and a full gourd of water. "HOW IS HE!"

"FINE!" Naruto yelled back. "THE BLEEDING'S STOPPED!"

'What!' She nearly tripped over her own feet. 'The herbs were supposed to slow it down, how did it stop the bleeding?'

When she came within a few feet of the two, she dropped and did a baseball slid. "And she scores!"

He sweatdropped, "What the hell was that?"

"Not sure," She said shrugging.

Sakura jumped off her horse and ran to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke!" She layed her head on his chest, "I thought I was going to lose you!" She whined. Iruka and Kyuubi made a few gagging sounds.

"Can you get away from me?" Sasuke said.

"Are you okay?" She asked, smoothing his hair back.

"He's fine!" Naruto snapped. "He's...Uhhhh..." He placed his hand over the wound on his neck. Thats when they noticed the blood.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi caught him as he leaned back. "What happened!" He explained what happened, and why he had to do it.

"He was losing to much blood," Naruto reasoned. "...Uhhh...What was I to do?"

"You did that for him!" Makai said shocked. "You better than me. After what he did, I'd have let his ass die and - "

Nara hit him over the head, "_Shut up, and sit down_."

Kakashi moved Iruka's hand and inspected the injury, "It doesn't look to good."

"It's fine," Naruto said. "I can use these." He showed them the petals.

Kyuubi picked one up and looked at it, "These are petals from a rare flower, that doesn't even grow on this land."

"Someone gave it to me," He explained the whole ordeal as Amadare tended to Sasuke's arm, and Kyuubi used the petals for his neck.

"You were attacked while we were gone!" Iruka repeated. "I told you, we should have left someone with you!"

"He's right," Kyuubi agreed. "If that man hadn't saved you..." He sighed. "That doesn't matter now, how does your neck feel?"

"Fine. Thank you, Kyuubi."

Kagayoku stood, "Me and Leo will start supper. The rest of you set up camp. I think it best if we take turns stadning guard. We don't want anything sneaking up on us or anything."

"I'll be first," Zyra said.

Amadare smiled, "Good. And first thing tomorrow, we start our search!"

Malikai grinned, "Let the games begin."

**Mage: Okay, so for the next chapter, Is the chapter that they find Akasha! At least I hope.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**We interupt this program for an important message:**_

_Hello! I'm Dr. Dontgivafuc, and I'm introducing my new product, 'Forehead-B-Gone!' A new advanced formula that alters the hormones in the body that increase the size of the forehead, and sends them else where to increase the size of more important areas! This is scientifically proven to work in 99percent of all cases! Why not hear from a few of our happy customers:_

_Sakura: My name is Haruno Sakura. Before this wonderful product, my forehead was so large, I had terrible backaches constantly! But now, my boobs are so huge...I have terrible backaches constantly! And my butt is so large, I don't even know if I'm sitting or standing! As a matter of fact, I can't even walk!...Wait a minute...I was better off with my fore - _

_Dr: Moving on!_

_Gaara: Hi. Before this, my forehead was big. Not huge, just big._

_Dr: No, your shit was fucking unbeliveable. You didn't need dick, I could fuck your forehead alone. Then you got the nerve to have tattoo that says love on the huge shit! What's really good with that?_

_Gaara: Shut up or I'll kill you._

_Dr: Kill me and I'll sue._

_Gaara:...You pose an interesting point. Anyway, now that I've used this product, my forehead is no longer the size of an Iraqi nuclear warhead, and my wangwang is now so long, I can piss in texas without leaving home. I've also impregnated thirty-five women in New york, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Texas, and California. If you or anyone you know has, or think they have a child by me, please get in contact with me so we can negotiate child support payments. _

_Dr:...I thought my sister's daughter looked like you! You son of a...Shit...we still on air. Um...Anyway, call now and you'll receive this wonderful head cream for 19.95! Thats two cents off the retail price! Just 19.95! Checks and money orders are accepted. Call now at: 1-800-big-head. All checks and money orders payable to: Amara and co. 150-30 harlem river dr, po box, 00001, New york, ny 10039. Thank you, and remember, Dr.Dontgivafuc, gives a fuck about you! Oh, and if you think you have, are pregnant with, or soon will be pregnant with Gaara's child please call 1-212-491-3117, or go to our website, The results of our numerous DNA test will be showed on pay-per-view, wed, May 11._

_Sakura: This advertisment was a paid commercial by, MageOfBlackFlames productions. We now resume our scheduled programming already in progress:_

Rating: M

Chapter 23: Konoha's hidden village

Naruto laid on his futon, close to the fire. He was restless and couldn't seem to get any sleep. Sighing, he sat up and looked at his fellow ninja, who were sleeping soundly. Ame and Alecto slept under the nearset tree. Even Sasuke was sleep, and for that Naruto was glad. He didn't want to be questioned once again. Kyuubi sat farther away from them, on top of the nearby hill, that overlooked the ocean. He stood up and walked over to the man.

"I...hope I'm not intruding," Naruto said, as he sat next to him.

Turning his head, Kyuubi smiled at him, "Not at all."

"...About what happened yesterday - "

"Don't worry about it."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, before everything was clear. But now...I'm just confused. I hate him...and yet..."

"You don't?"

"Yeah. I want to forgive him, but I don't know how to do that. How do I just act like what he did never happened and move on. That's what he's asking me, and I think thats so selfish."

"You aren't supposed to act like it never happened. You have to face it and somehow overcome it. If not, then you can kiss your relationship with bastard child goodbye." Even in this moment of turmoil, he refused to call the Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Maybe thats the best thing. Maybe this is a sign that I should give up on him. Sometimes, we hang onto things that the gods themselves want to tear apart."

"If everytime something happened to throw us off course, and we took that as a sign, this world would be a lot more screwed than it already is. Just try. Try and piece it all back together. You know how the puzzle fits, start working on it. Something more happened that night. Something Sakura is not telling us, and though she may never tell us, you should at least understand that. Sakura means nothing to him. Never has, never will. Bastard child is the queerest person I have ever had the misfourtune of meeting. But above all that, I know he would rather die than be without you."

"Maybe...but...It's just to hard to think about. To hard to comprehend. I just want to wake up and realize that it never happened, it was just a dream."

"I understand that. But just think about what I said, okay?"

Brushing the grass of his pants as he stood, he nodded, "Alright. Thanks Kyuubi."

"No problem, kit."

_Next morning_

"RISE AND SHINE, BITCHES AND BASTARD CHILDREN!" Kyuubi yelled as the sun rose over the horizon. "I SAY RISE AND SHINE!"

"What a nice way to wake us," Sasuke said. He strained to sit himself up, still weak and tired. His chakra levels were completly diminished for the time being.

Kyuubi grinned, "I was going to set your hair on fire, and let your panicked screams wake them up, but then I knew kit wouldn't like that."

"Thank you Kyuubi," Naruto yawned. In total, he had gotten less than three hours of peaceful rest. Rolling his neck, he sighed, "Oh what I wouldn't give for a nice hot bath. With bubbles."

"Perfumed bubbles," Zyra added, getting the same dreamy look on her face Naruto held. "Sweet, strawberry scented bubbles."

Nara nodded, "Yeah. And bath salts. Soothing, bath salts."

"And a rubber ducky," Kyuubi said. "A cute, yellow rubber ducky. That squeaks." The dreamy looks faded and they looked at him. Catching what he said he starred back at them, "What?"

"...A rubber ducky?" Makai repeated.

Kakashi shrugged, "If micheal jackson can sleep with little boys, Kyuubi can play with a rubber ducky."

"I was only kidding!" He yelled. "Geez, you humans suck at taking a joke."

"We're sorry, Kyuubi," Naruto said, putting his puppy eyes in full effect. "Can you forgive us?" He pouted.

The spirit smiled, "How can I say no to a face like that." Sasuke glared daggers at him, and Kyuubi gave him an equally dirty look.

"Hey, wait a minute, isn't their a hot spring in this forest?" Kagayoku said.

Amadare crawled out of her futon and reached for her travel pack. Pulling out a large brown book that was given to her by the current Hokage, she opened it. "Hey...you're right! It says on page five, that there a hot spring around here. It's considered _very _sacred ground to worshippers of Akasha."

"Who's Akasha?" Amelia asked.

"The spirit protector of Konoha."

Naruto jumped up, "Do you think if we go there, we'll find her!"

"Well...it doesn't say she actually goes there. It just says it's the only hot spring in all of Konoha, and was made by Akasha herself. And besides, it's going to be hard as hell to find her probably. Spirits are very elusive."

"I never knew of any hot spring here," Sasuke said.

"Well, if it was considered sacred ground, then you wouldn't because no one would want you to just go there whenever you want. It'd be kept secret. But obviously if the Hokage's had this book, then they sure knew."

"So what are we waiting for!" Naruto yelled. "Lets get going!"

"Don't you at least want me to make us something to eat?"

"Screw breakfast! Let's go!"

"Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in breadcrumbs, would you look at that?" They hadn't walk very much. After traveling about six miles north and a hell of a lot of argeuing about direction, they found the hot spring. It was a big strech of hot water, and if you looked at the horizon, you could clearly make out moutain off in the distance.

"HOT SPRING!" Amadare and Naruto yelled. They grabbed each others hand and began jumping around madly. "We're gonna get in the hot spring, we're gonna get in the hot spring!" They chanted.

"Who's going into the hot spring!" Amadare asked. "I know I am!"

"I am!" Nara said.

The twines started to remove their shirts, "We are!" Amelia, Sakura, Zyra, and Iruka also decided to. The others wanted to remain on land, and just relax.

Kakashi's jaw dropped when he noticed they removing _all _their cloth "Iruka...you're...uh...um...no...clothes...?"

"Duh!" Amadare smiled. "Nothing's better than skinny dipping in a hot spring!" She leaped into the water, fully unclothed.

Kagayoku smiled, "I could get used to sitting here. Just watching. Kakashi, close your mouth."

The copy ninja couldn't until Iruka follwed her, and leaped into the water. Naruto and the others did as well.

"Hey Iruka," Amadare said to the ninja, as they swam to a large rock in the middle of the spring. Amelia and Sakura went to another side, and for this, Naruto's group was glad.

"Huh?" He said.

"You're being watched," She said with a slight giggle.

Naruto chuckled, "Master Kakashi's eyes seemed to be glued on you."

The chunin blushed, "Stop that."

"Oh come on," Makai huffed. "You know you like him. Hell, love him probably. And why wouldn't you? That is one hot ass ninja. I'd bone him."

"Me too," Malikai agreed. "I love the whole bad ass attitude he has. And yet, he's sweet and caring. Gods, does he have a brother?"

"Now, now boys," Zyra smiled. "Kakashi is after Iruka and Iruka alone. He could give less than a fuck about us."

"Fine by me. All I want is to _fuck._"

"He isn't _that_ into me," Iruka reasoned.

Nara gasped, "Are you kidding me! He is _so _into you! I see the way he looks at you. The way he talks to you, treats you. He wants you so bad, he must walk around with a hard-on twenty-four seven."

"And I've caught a glimspe of Kakashi's 'other' ninja." Malikai whistled, "Believe me Iruka, when he bangs you out, you won't be walking for a few days, and when you start, you'll be pigeon toed and bow-legged." They laughed at the wide blush and look that crossed the chunin's face.

"But seriously, how do you really feel for Kakashi?"

Iruka bit his lip, "Look, I trust you guys, so I hope what I say will stay between us and us alone."

"We swear it." They all said.

"Well...I really, really care for him...and...you know."

"So whats keeping you from starting a realationship? You two are perfect for each other."

"I just need time, that's all."

"Well, from the way he's looking at you, he doesn't mind waiting."

Nara giggled, "Speaking of looks, two people are sizeing Naruto up."

"Two?" Iruka turned around and looked. Sure enough, both Sasuke and Kyuubi were looking at Naruto with looks that Iruka didn't approve of. He looked at Naruto, "Well, I see a threesome in the making."

"Master Iruka!" He screamed at his ex-teacher. "Are you becoming a pervert like Master Kakashi!"

"What can I say? He's wearing off on me."

"I wouldn't mind having a three way with those two," Makai confessed.

"Those two are hot too," Zyra said. "Especially Kyuubi. And it must feel nice to have a little Uchiha in you

every now and then. You should hurry and get back together with him." Naruto glared at her for a moment.

"I would definantly bone Sasuke," Makai said. "I mean look at him? He's on fire!"

Malikai glanced at the two, "But compared to Kyuubi, he's luke warm."

"Hey, they both look good to me."

"Love is in the air I guess."

"Amadare?" Zyra said.

"Huh?"

"Does Kagayoku always look at you like she wants to drag you off and fuck you, or is it just because...she wants to drag you off and fuck you?"

"I guess she's just looking out for me. You know how protective she is of me. And we haven't had sex in two days. I am rather horny."

"T.M.I!"

"I wonder how protecive," Malikai wondered. "What would she do If I grabbed your boob?"

"I don't think thats a good idea."

Ignoring her, he squeezed her left breast tightly and she yelped. He looked around, "I'm still alive. Maybe she didn't - "

"DUCK!" Malikai pushed his brothers head under water, narrowly missing a kunai blade aimed at his neck.

Coming back up for air, he looked at the Kage, and cringed. "S-SORRY! W-W-WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"IT BETTER NOT!" She scremed. Ame and Alecto sat by her side and growled at him, showing their support.

Amadare gave Makai an 'I told you so' look, "See what I mean. You gotta be more careful around me."

He sighed, "I pitty the fool who ever tries to hit on you. But back to a more pressing matter, Iruka, whats really keeping you from Kakashi?"

"I told you," The chunin exclaimed. "I need time."

"Tell me the truth. No need to lie around us."

He sighed, "Well...I don't feel like...I...I'm not good enough for him."

Nara and Naruto gasped and sunk into the water. The twins grabbed each of them and pulled them back up, not wanting them to drown.

"Are you kidding me!" Makai shrieked. "There's nothing wrong with you. Just so you know, I want to fuck you too. So does my brother."

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled. Amadare laughed as Iruka's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The two brothers nodded. Makai smiled at him, "What can I say? Where we live they don't make chunins like you. Sexy, funny, kind."

"And a real nice ass," His brother added.

"Yeah, a real nice ass."

"Owww!" Iruka yelped as he felt two pinches to his butt. The twins grinned. "There's really nothing special about me."

"Of course there is," Makai said. For example," He pulled Iruka towards him and kissed him. "You kiss really well."

Malikai pushed his brother out of the way, "Let me see." He pulled Iruka toward him and kissed him as well. "Hey. I could get used to lips as soft as those."

"DUCK!" Amadare screamed, pushing both brothers under the water. Kakashi had sent two shuriken their way, aimed at the head.

Makai broke the surface of the water, "WHAT IS THIS! 'ATTEMPT TO KILL MAKAI' DAY!" Kakashi starred evily at the two, and the the twins trembled at the sheer evilness behind it. Slowly, they turned away from the glare of the angry ninja. "Hey...where's Iruka?"

Zyra noticed small bubbles forming on the surface of the water and realized what happened, "Oh shit!" Diving down, she found Iruka sinking to the bottom, grabbed him, and swam him back up.

Iruka twitched and coughed up water before coming back to reality, "...Lets just pretend that didn't just happen."

"Fine by me," Nara said. "And by the way - " He was silenced when an arrow landed on the rock he leaned on, and Amadare sat on. It missed his hand by inches. "Who the hell!" They looked up at the direction the arrow had come from, as did Kakashi and the others. Two women stood their, scowling at the people in the hot spring.

The tallest had short blue hair and blue eyes while the other had short brown hair and purple eyes. From the third eye on their stomachs, they knew the women were sorcerers.

"So why are they trying to kill us!" Nara screamed.

The taller female glared at him, "Espalemas!" ( Imbeciles! )

The brown haired one pointed, "Ruf tyna oui tavyla Akasha's cylnat knuiht!" ( How dare you deface Akasha's sacred ground! )

Naruto was the only one who knew what the women were saying. The others gave them blank stares.

"Did that broad just cuss me out?" Nara asked.

"They're angry at us for using the hot spring."

"Naruto, tell them who you are," Amadare said. "If they know, they might only attempt to kill us and not actually do it."

He cringed, "I hope." He looked at the women and gave a shy smile, "...Um...sorry!" This time the two women exchanged confused looks. "Crap! they speak no english!" Clearing his throat he spoke in a powerful tone. One that he rarely used, "Vunkeja dra ehdniceuh uv so vnehtc yht E." ( Forgive the intrsuion of my friends and I. )

The blue haired women gasped, "How do you speak in our native tongue!"

"How the hell can you speak english!" Naruto retorted. "I thought you couldn't speak no fuckin english, why the fuck you speaking fucking english you motherfucking fuck!"

"Answer me or die!"

"I wouldn't make such an idle threat!" Kyuubi yelled from the other side of the bank.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Hinode, prince of Sorcerer's. Grandson to Niobe, Queen of sorcerer's, and nephew to Varuna, princess of Sorcere's. My father was the beloved fourth Hokage."

She relased her weapon, "Naruto!" She dropped to her knees, bowing down to him. "Forgive my insolence!" The secound girl seemed not to know what was going on. The blue haired one spoke to her in their language, telling her who she was. He received the same reaction from here.

"Um...could you two like...look away so we can put some clothes on?" Having them bow down to him was all good, but not was he butt-booty-nakie.

"Most certainly!" She turned around, still on her knees, and the other girl followed suit. Quickly the ninja swam back to land and dressed as fast as they could.

"Oh for god sake's Kakashi!" Makai yelled. "At least _act _like you aren't making love to Iruka with your eyes! Must you be so obvious!"

Grinning, Iruka blushed and took his time to pull on his briefs and pants. He glanced at Kakashi and the elite looked away, scratching his head. Nara grabbed the reign of the horses and followed the group as the walked to the two women who had their backs to them. Naruto placed a hand on the eldest girl's shoulder, "You can turn around now."

She did, and continued to bow, "If you wish to take our lives now, we would understand."

Naruto's eyes grew dramatically in size, "What! Of course not! Please, stand up. All this bowing is really not needed."

"Yes, you highness." She and the other girl stood.

"It's Naruto. Call me by that name."

"But, your highness, that would be most disrespectful - "

"Please. I insist." He didn't really like them treating him as if he were the gods gift to earth. Even though he was, they didn't have to rub it in. It made him feel...weird. When one is used to being shunned all his life, having people treat with the upmost respect would take time to get used to.

"I can't believe someone would even consider you of a high status," Sakura said snobbishly. "I mean, look at your background - "

"That's more than enough," Leo said. "If we wanted your opinion, we would have asked."

"You's a hoe!" Makai stated, for no other reason than the fact that he hated her.

His brother grinned, "Hoe!"

"You's a hoe! I said that you's a hoe!"

"Hoe!"

Leo glanced at them, "Enough of you two as well."

They pouted, "Yes, sir."

Sasuke felt like killing himself. 'Dear god, did I actually sleep with that thing? What the fuck did I smoke, eat and drink!' Just the thought made him woozy. Clutching his stomach, he walked to a nearby tree.

"Where are you - " Nara heard the loud regurtating sounds and nodded. "That's what I feel like doing every time I look at her face. It's alright boy. Let it out. Just let it spew."

Kakashi shook his head, "Should we help? He sounds like he's ready to puke up his vital organs."

Naruto ignored them and looked at the sorceress before him, "May I ask your name?"

"Most certainly your high -...Naruto. My name is Tomoe, and this is my best friend, Tomoko. It is our duty to look after this sacred area until nightfall. We had heard from various sorces about that mission you are undertaking. We had no idea the gods would bless us with your prescence and that of your friends. Is your friend unwell?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged, "He does that sometimes. What do you do to people who...deface this area."

"It depends on the circumstance. Sometimes the penalty is death. Why are you here in the woods anyway. I know you search for Akasha, but shouldn't you be in your village?"

"They refuse to let us lodge their. They blame me for the recent attacks, and I understand."

"Madness!" She shook her head. "Lady Shinya has always held people of your village with the upmost contempt. May the gods punish them again for their ignorance. She was right in telling us not to trust them."

Zyra blinked, "Lady Shinya?"

"The ruler of our village, Lithuania. Home of the Fire Sorcerers."

"Please, wish no harm on my people. They have suffered more than enough loss, and I understand their sadness."

"Wise words. I'm sorry."

"But...I take it you know of the attacks?"

"Yes. It was horrible. We sorcerers came to help fend off the beasts, but failed miseribly. After the Hokage was...Akasha came to the aid of her village, but even in her spirit form, she was no match for the beast that followed."

"The beast that followed?"

"She destroyed the Hunters effortlessly. And for a moment, we were fool enough to believe we had won. But then another demon came. More horrifying than all the terrors of the world put together."

"What was it?"

"Not what. Who. It was Grendel. Luckly for us he could not stay long. Still being weak after being awakened from the dead. He absorbed the energy of all those he killed, and took their souls." She shook her head.

Kakashi sighed, "Man. I though I was a bad ass. This Grendel takes the cake and eats it to."

Tomoe smiled, "But that doesn't matter. It is your destiny, Naruto. To destroy him and bring the world into a new golden age. I know you will!"

He smiled, unsure of himself, and looked down. 'I hope.' He thought.

Sasuke finally walked back to the group, wiping the side of his mouth, "Since you two stand guard here, does Akasha ever actually come here?"

"Yes! Every night she baths in this spring. We've left more offerings than usual seeing as she is still hurt over...you know...the attack."

"Every night!" Amadare sÛÙ×ÕÓÑÏÍËÉÇÅÃÁ¿¼º¸¶´²°®¬ª¨¦¤¢ žœš˜-"'ﾐŽ-"'ﾐŽ

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving you post?"

"Surely she will understand."

Kyuubi shrugged, "I don't see why not." He smiled smugly, "Besides, I'll need all the rest I can get if I want to show Akasha why _I'm _the supreme spirit."

"Don't get cocky," Leo said. "She may beat you into a bloody pulp."

Tomoe picked up her weapons and the weapons of her friend, "Then follow us."

"We're here," Tomoe said, an hour later, standing in front of a huge oak tree.

Nara raised an eyebrow, "Um...I don't see a village anywhere."

"One moment." Reaching into her pouch, she removed an ivory, ornate flute. Placing it sideways to her mouthe, she played a few melodious notes. Naruto watched as the wind picked up, spinning the leaves around in a whirlwind that surrounded them. The front of the tree shone brightly with a multi-colored light. Returning the flute back in it's place she smiled, "Follow me." She walked into the tree and dissapered.

"Oh shit!" Makai said. "What the...how the...thats some freaky shit."

Signaling for them to follow her, Tomoko dissapered into the glowing bark. Shrugging, Kakashi followed. Then Iruka, and Naruto, until all of them had safely passed.

Naruto looked around, "It's nightime!" He observed. "But how?"

"Time runs diffrently on in sorcerer territory. When it is day in you land, it is night in ours. And vice versa." The village was about as large as Konoha, but the houses were much more lavish as was the area itself. Off in the distance, Naruto could just make out what looked to be a mansion. Torches were lit in front of nearly every house, giving off a good supply of light. "Whats that?"

"Thats where our ruler lives. I'll take you, just follow me."

Sasuke took a step forward and his legs gave way. Sakura tried to catch him, but was pulled down by his weight, "Sasuke, It's alright, I've got you."

"And how the hell does that help?" Makai snapped. How dare that bitch even touch him? The nerve. The very nerve.

Naruto walked over to him, and helped him up, pushing Sakura away carelessly, "You're weak. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," He lied, not wanting to be a liability. "I'll be fine."

He pulled one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulders, and held him by his waist, "Then I'll just help you."

"I'm to heavy for you."

"You aren't. I'm much stronger than you." He chuckled. "It's okay, I can manage."

"I could go back into mu sprit form and carry him for you," Kyuubi offered, to everyone's shock.

Naruto shook his head, "No. I'll support him." He looked at Sasuke, "Like I always have."

**Mage: Goddamn it took me long! I thought I would never finish this chapter. I know I said they would find Akasha in this one, but that's been pushed up to the next chapter, sorry! And if you think things between Sasuke and Sakura are over, belive me, it's just starting. And as for Naruto and Sasuke, they have a long way to go. And Kakashi and Iruka, I don't what the hell they waiting for. **

**ShinyCry: I made gag faces when I wrote that part as well! And you say you'll love me forever if I kill that bitch off? Wow, you must really loath her. You're on a new level of hate. My story makes you want more, eh? I'm happy you're enjoying it! I could just give you a hug! But I only give one hug a year and as you know, mothers day is coming up. When I invented my original characters, I'm not sure what I was thinking, but from what you say, I was thinking the right thing! Oh, and I'm glad my story doesn't confuse you like most do, even though Naruto's bloodline was a bitch to understand. And yes, my hand is healing fine!**

**Ranchan11: We should do a drive by on that bitches house, but I ain't sure if you down with illegal shit like that. Lol! You really think this story is good? Well then I'll make the next update extra soon!**

**Sodesne: Oh no! Is Itachi all right! Please don't kill him! For Sasuke's sake!...Sorry, I'm...overreacting. You're right, Itachi is quieter than Sasuke. He thinks he's a bad ass, but he's far from it. I hope Itachi **

**keeps him in check!**

**Subaru's Voice: Oh, minions and demons are ever so fun! Demons and minions and Sakura, oh my! I don't belive I'm much of a writer, but I don't have much confidence so, what the hell. But, I will never stop writing! I will try and improve my skills as I create plans to take over the world and destroy the president! Ha...ha...muwhahahaha!**

**Bloodofakiller: I hate the villagers too! They all make me sick and should get fucked really hard in there asses with hot, flaming sticks! If you think a marshmellow roasting over an open flame taste great, try a human liver. That's whats really good!**

**Koolanimefreak: I'm glad you liked the two chappies. I worked my ass off to write them! And I'm trying to add enough Sakura bashing to keep you happy! I didn't want them to leave Itachi and the family so soon, but Naruto still has a mission to continue and trials to overcome ( A very big one that involves Sasuke and Sakura!..._wink_ ). I would have killed her parents, but they are needed to play a short role in this, you know once something happens to Sakura. ( Come on, just guess. I know you know it! ) And yes that was Hinode who saved them! Okay, I don't like Orichimaru at all! I just...ughhh! my shit looks better than him! And believe me, thats saying something. But, I wanted to change the original plot of the way the thrid Hokage died to give it my own and flare and because Orichimaru might be in my next fic, but not this one. He freaks me the fuck out for some reason..._shiver_. But anyway, I can't wait to get the next chapter up, and thank you! I've never been called a genius before! A smart ass, but not a genius!**

**BinuyashaS7: Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty of Naruto and Sasuke conflict, and a Naruto and Sakura fight scence! ( It's about to be what? A girl fight! ) And I agree, Sakura is a slut, and I can't wait to update!**


	24. Chapter 24

Rating: M

Mage: Hello! Hope you liked the last chapter. This one might not be as long.

Chapter 24: Akasha, the spirit dragon

Hinode kept his hood down and cloak tightly around himself as he walked through his village. He kept his eyes on the ground, avoiding the constant stare of loathsome creatures and ninjas. Everything about this village was demonic, evil, and disguting in every aspect. The ocean was no ocean at all, but a huge expansion of bile and gore. Haven to numerous horrifying creatures that made Hinode tremble just thinking about it. The sky was always an eerie red color. And the sun never shine. There was no day and night, only night. Even the moon looked evil when it shone in the sky. Being held captive on a land like this could have drove anyone insane, and it normally did. Some of the slaves Grendel kept here went made there first week. It pained him to see such a thing happen to innocent people, but made him want Grendel dead all the more. There were only three classes in this village: Noble, Worker, or Cattle. Not everyone on in the village was their because they wanted to be, but they were either kidnapped and forced to live here as cattle for the upper classes, they were born into the cattle class, or they were recruited by Grendel or his others side men.

He shivered as the cold night wind bit through his thin cloak. For a land that was on the same dimensional realm as Hell, it sure did get cold sometimes. He prayed that Grendel hadn't noticed his abscence, but then again, Hinode had a made a few trips before, and the man never knew. He always went on nights that Grendel set aside to talk to his army about their 'progress.' It was easy for him to travel between the two realms. He had enough energy, unlike his 'husband.' If needed, he could manipulate the souls Grendel had taken and use them as energy. Something that not even Grendel could do. Being forced to marry a madman had it's advantages. Crossing the drawbridge that lead to the castle, he gripped the small locket he always kept with him.

Tomoe beat the heavy, brass knocker of the huge oak door to the mansion. Nara looked around the area and shivered, "Why does this place look like something from a horror movie?" The mansion did look rather creepy, sitting atop a lone hill. This was the only area where no torches of any kind were light, making the scene more eeire.

Makai whistled, "I'm suddenly reminded of 'House on haunted hill.' I don't think I want to spend the night here. The dark skinnned people always die first. I'm to pretty to die you hear me! I'm to damn pretty!" Before he could continue his ranting, the heavy door opened, and they were greeted by a young green haired female. She conversed for a few moments with Tomoe and Tomoko, seeming angry at first. Then she looked at Naruto and her eyes scanned his face. She bowed over and over, speaking hurridly in her language, before letting them in. It was a good thing they had finally made it. Sasuke seemed like he wouldn't be able to move much farther, and was growing weaker. They followed the women down a few halls and large corridors.

"Where is she taking us?" Nara asked. "This place is getting creepier by the minute." Indeed, it was an eerie home, with odd statues and carvings of demons and some of angry gods. Others depicting scences of furious battles.

"Lady Shinya's chambers. She should be meditating at this time."

"I swear," Makai said, walking slower than the rest. "If something pops out the next corner, I'm screaming and running off like a little bitch."

Nara chuckled, "I'm just going to feed Sakura to it. That should kill it. Amelia would be dessert." The girls glared at him.

"You'd leave your twin like that!" Malikai shrieked.

"Is their really any need for another me? If I make it out alive, I'll be fulfilling my life dream."

"And that is?"

"Being a only child."

"You know what! Go get fucked really hard in your ass with a flaming stick!"

"Or I could be like you and use my fingers."

That was the last straw, Malikai grabbed his brother into a headlock, forcing the group to stop and watched as he tried to kill his twin. "Go to sleep bitch! Go to sleep!"

"Enough!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke needs to get some rest, and we don't have time to play childish games! Whatever your problem is, solve later, not now. If I have to repeat myself, there will be consequences. This is no joke! Lives are being destroyed each wasted minute! If you want to act like a child, I suggest you return to your land and _stop wasting my time_. Understood?"

The twins looked at the angry kitsune, a sight they rarely saw. "Understood."

"Good." The women continued walking and they continued to follow. Finally, they came to a large, closed double door. Ten feet high, eight feet wide, and glittered with the light of the torches burning on either side, as if the doors were made of pure gold. But, there were no handles.

Kakashi noticed the missing objects, "That's a nice ass door, but you know what would go great with it? Some damn handles! Or a knob or lock at least."

Shaking her head, Tomoe removed her flute again, and played the same tune she had done before. Slowly, the heavy doors began to pull apart, and open, making a loud rumbling noise as it did. With the door completly open, they followed the mysterious women, Tomoe and Tomoko into the enormous room. The ceiling was made of class, exposing the night sky, and letting the stars twinkle down on them. Off to the far left a weird pool of water. Not really a pool, more like an indoor pound, filled with odd glowing blue water, filled with white lotus. Beautiful, yet strange. Ahead, in the center of the room, a women with lovely violet hair that fell over her shoulders sat in a high back, wooden, gold decorated chair. Her eyes were closed and her posture erect. Her hands were folded on her lap, and Naruto would have sworn she was asleep if not for the slight flutter of her eyes every now and again. Her dress looked much like the one his aunt and grandmother wore, but red. As red as the ruby in the women's tiara. She wore nothing on her feet except anklets, something Naruto realized was normal for sorcerer's.

"Lady Shinya," Tomoe said, in a loud tone.

The eye on Shinya's stomach snapped open, and looked at each of them in turn, though she kept her eyes closed, "Tomoe? Tomoko? What is the meaning of this?" Her tone was sweet, yet firm. "Why have you left your respective post?" Her face showed no emotion, but her third eye narrowed slightly. Since her third eye was red, Naruto assumed her eyes must be red as well.

"Lady Shinya...it's...I...look at the boy closer. The youngest one. That should explain it."

Her eye landed on him, looked him over, up and down. It was a little unnerving for him, but he didn't fidget or squirm not once. He stood as erect as she, even though he held Sasuke up. Her red eyes snapped open and she jumped slightly, in shock. "..." She opened her mouth to speak, but could find no words. Rising from her seat, she slowly walked over to him. By now, all three eyes were on him, and though he tried to, he couldn't seem to look her in the eye's. Placing a finger under his chin, she lifted his head up and starred intently at him. "Your eyes..." She began, her mouth curling into a small smile. "You have your fathers eyes. But Your's are bluer. Much bluer. Your mother has that same nose. Grabbing his free arm, she rolled up the sleeve a bit until she found the mark she was looking for. A small brown, diamound shaped mark. "You have the same birth mark as your mother."

Naruto looked at her directly since she opened her eyes, "You know my mother?"

"Yes. I knew your father as well. I know your grandmother and your aunt. We sorcerer's keep in touch." She grinned. "I understand why you and Tomoko left," She said to Tomoe. "You need not return to your post. Take Tomoko and Julia with you."

"Of course." She looked at Naruto and bowed once again, then motioned to Tomoko and the other young women, Julia, to follow her. When she left, the doors close once again.

"I know why you have come," She said. "And I know of the importance of your misson, and I'll help you anyway I can. You have the support of me and my people." She grinned at Sasuke, "But I'll assume for the moment that you'd like nothing better than to rest. Your ligers and horses will be taken to the stables to be feed and cleaned. You baggage has been placed in third floor drawing room." She clapped her hands twice, and hearing the rumbling of the door, Naruto looked back. Two women walked into the room, and grabbed each of Sasuke's arms. "These two will escort you to the bathing rooms. Food will be set out when you return."

Makai looked at Shinya, "Damn. Talk about pimp status."

The women exited the room, followed by the rest of the group.

The bathing room was much more elaborate than Naruto expected. The tubs resembled minni pools, having been built into the ground, instead of above, and rimmed with gold and made of black marble. There were thirteen tubs in a single room, just enough for them all, and near each one, a small rack of oils, soaps, salts, and perfumes. Two female servants stood near each of the marble tubs, pouring in various oils and scents, which changed the water color from clear, to a deep purple. The room was spacious, and crystal chandelers gave off enough light to see, but were dull enough to keep them relaxed. A small basket of fruit was kept near the crystal cut faucets and another larger basket was to be used to hold there discarded clothing.

"Is there anything else you need?" One women asked, closing an oil bottle.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Nope." They answered together. Smiling, the women gather the rest of the servants and exited the room, and they bowed slighty to Naruto as they left.

"Oh no," Iruka complained with a faint blush. "I have to be naked in front of you guys again?"

Makai grinned, "With a body like that, you shouldn't be worried." Kakashi looked at him, giving him the 'don't go to sleep tonight,' glare and the twin silenced. They spread out, each undressing before a marble

tub. Naruto sighed happily as he slid into the warm water. It was slightly oily, and smelled like fresh fruit.

"This feels nice," Sakura said. "And it smells great."

"I know," Amelia said. "Much better than that hot spring."

"You know," Leo said. "There are a lot of things much better than your face, but I don't complain, do I?" Hearing a squeak, he turned and looked at Kyuubi who occupied the tub behind him, "Kyuubi...I know you don't have a rubber ducky in there!"

Sneaking something behind his back, he brushed his long hair away from his eyes and smiled, "What! Me! With a rubber ducky! Never in a million years!"

"So whats that?" Sasuke asked, at a small yellow duck floating around above the water.

"Shit!" He yelled, grabbing the plastic toy. "Dammit, Sunshine! I told you to stay where you were!"

Naruto stiffled his laughter, "You named it...Sunshine? Oh god, that's hilarious!"

"I believe I'm the only normal one who hasn't lost their mind in this group," Nara said grinning.

"You're a crossdresser," Sakura commented. "I hardly find that normal."

"Well you know what! For a crossdresser, I sure as hell look way better than you! That's why your forehead's the size of mount olympus. At least I'm cute."

"Can you guy's stop it?" Naruto asked in a tired voice. "Can't you just try to get along? Shouldn't we be figureing out our fighting strategy for Akasha, instead of argueing?"

Kyuubi nodded, "You prove a good point. Her spirit form is that of a dragon."

"I'd assume water based attacks would work," Sasuke said.

"Not to much though. She's a spirit protector, haven't you been listening for the past month and a half? A few measly ninja strikes won't help. I think the only one among us who stands a chance agaisn't her is Naruto, and maybe, just maybe, me."

"We shouldn't all fight in the same spot," Naruto said. "Everyone should be striking in diffrent locations, and lets never end up in the same location with anyone. We don't want to make Akasha's job easier and if we're all in diffrent areas, she'll never be able to keep up with our attacks. At the most, we'll be injured mildly. I once read that a dragon's weak point is it's stomach. Normally it's the only part not covered in scales or tough skin. While you all distract her, I could try and get beneath her, and strike there a few times.

Kagayoku nodded, "Wow Naruto. It's been a few moments, and you've plotted out a full battle plan. Amazing."

He smiled, "I guess. Sasuke, you won't be fighting. You're arent' strong enough."

"...Alright." As reluctant as he was to pass up a fight, he had no choice. Naruto was right, he hadn't gained much of his chakra back, and he'd need a hell of a lot to fight agaisn't Akasha. So, unless he found a way to get his strength up in a few hours, he wouldn't be doing much of anything. "Naruto," He brought his voice down to a whisper, being the closest one the blond, "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do you hate me?"

"...I won't answer that. I don't have to."

"Just tell me!" He screamed, louder than he wanted.

"I won't speak about it! Just drop it!"

"No! I deserve to know!"

"You don't deserve a thing!" By now, they were full out screaming at each other. The others watched as they verbally assaulted each other, knowing there was no point in them intrerfering.

"Naurto...either you love me or you hate me...I can't make this work if you don't tell me."

"Stop acting like you can make it all better! A simple answer won't change anything, it won't help. I don't know what I feel, okay! I can't say I hate you, and I'm not sure if I want to love you. I...just leave me alone!" He turned his back to the stunned Uchiha, and didn't say another word. Unsure of what to say, Sasuke turned away. Things were getting worse before they got better. Much worse.

After going in circles for ten minutes, they finally found their way back to Shinya's chamber , the door

already open for them.

"I told your dumb ass we were going the wrong way!" Leo barked at Makai.

"No you didn't!" The man defended himself. "You said, 'I think we're lost,' not, 'we're going the wrong way.'"

"I see why Malikai wants to kill you."

"Yeah! Well, I see why he wants to kill me too!" He retored, without thinking. "Hey...wait a minute...that's not I was supposed to say...shit." They could smell the wonderful scent of various types of foods upon entering the chamber-room. A large square table was placed in the room, covered with all types of wonderful meats and vegetables and side dishes and desserts and breads and drinks and anything else they could think of. Shinya's chair had been pulled up to the front of the table, and another chair similar to it, but less elegant was placed at the other end, and the rest of the chairs were lovely wooden ones. Not too ornate, but not too plain.

"Please, take a seat," Shinya offered, smiling at them. They made hurried over to the table and Naruto pulled out one of the chairs on the side, but she stopped him. "No. I would like you to sit here." Pulling him gently by his hand, she seated him in her chair, and she sat in the one similar to it.

From the moment they sat, Sasuke and the others dug into the food as if they had never seen it in their lives. The women ate properly, and slowly, while the guys dogged it. Naruto was the only one who ate nothing, pushing the food on his plate from side to side, and taking tiny bits every now and then, but never seeming to enjoy it.

"Is something not to your likeing?" Shinya asked worriedly.

He smiled weakly, "Everything is wonderful, I...I'm just not very hungry." Maybe it was the stress, maybe he was tired, maybe he was upset, or maybe everything, but he just didn't fell like eating. He just didn't feel like doing anything except curling into a little ball, and fading away. Knowing he couldn't do that, sleeping was the next best thing. Again, he attempted to eat something, but put it back on his plate. They all sensed something was up with him, but wasn't sure what. "I'd just like to sleep," He said in a soft voice. "I'm pretty tired."

"There is a bedroom on the third floor prepared for you. The first door to the left." She placed her fork down and dabbed her napkin over her mouth, "Would you like me to take you?"

"No," He said, getting up from his chair. "I can find my way." He hurried away from the table, feeling Sasuke's worried gaze on him. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and get a good rest. But with the way he felt, that would probably be impossible.

Naruto lay in his bed, not yet sleep, but not fully awake. Each time he thought about what he had witnessed between Sasuke and Sakura, he felt like sneaking into her room, and sliting her throat. 'From ear to ear,' He rhought. 'And I'd have to cut her slow, so the blood won't splatter. I could make it look like a suicide. Or say she attacked me, so I defended my - ' He stopped. How could he let her get to him like this? He wasn't a murderer. As much as he wanted to be, he wasn't going to let that bitch rule him. As he sat up to roll onto his side, he heard the knob to the door twist. There wasn't much light in the room, just a slight glow from the oil lamp nearby, and it was so small, it couldn't shine enough like to envelope the large bed.

His face contorted in slight anger as the one person he _did not _want to see at the moment, walked into his room, "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing in here? No one gave you permission to come in here I'm quite sure."

"I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen." He was going to get his point across, even if he had to tie the blond to a chair. He couldn't stand the fact that everyone believed that he willingly slept with Sakura. Would anything willing sleep her? He was quite sure of the answer to that.

"Listen! The hell I won't!" He got out of bed, then suddenly wished he was wearing more than a pair of boxers.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, and stood with his back to it, "You never gave me the chance to explain."

"Really? Well listen _Uchiha _there is no reasonable explanation to why you were fucking her. At least not one I can think of. Now get out."

He walked up to Naruto, "No. I won't let you continue to think that I'm in love with her."

"You don't have to be in love with somebody to fuck them. You're smart, you should know that. You did it to me."

"I never _fucked _you," He said, a hint of ice in his voice. Why did Naruto have to be some damn headstrong? "There's a diffrence between fucking and making love. Big diffrence."

"How could you know." Naruto yelped as he was thrown onto the bed, quickly overpowered by the Uchiha.

"How could I not?" He smirked as he tore off what little clothing the ninja wore, placing kisses over the tanned skin. His mouth trembled a the firm sweetness of the flesh, and he let one hand dig into the kitsune's waist, using the other to hold him down. The rigidness of Naruto's shocked body, and the look in his eyes told the brunett he was both angry and pleased at what was happening. The blond was angry as hell, and yet with each moist kiss, each touch and caress, the rage subsided. He wanted to break the Uchiha's

neck - but tenderly. And soon, he began pulling at Sasuke's black shirt, trying to rip it off, until finally the boy helped him, and raised it over his head, dropping it to the ground.

"I shouldn't let you do this," Naruto whispered breathlessly. "I shouldn't even let you be in my room. I still haven't forgiven you yet," He reminded him, as the ninja leaned over his neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin. Naruto ran his hands over the sturdy chest, and unbuttoned the shorts. Dipping his hand inside, he squeezed the brunetts stiff length, and Sasuke bit his neck. The more Naruto squeezed, the harder he bit down.

"But you will forgive me," He ran his tongue over the bruised skin. "You spend you time punishing me, when it's Sakura you should be angry at. She drugged me, you know?" He sat up, moving Naruto's hand, stopping the small waves of pleasure running through his body. He grabbed the kitsunes highly alert arousal, stroking him slowly.

He bit his lip, "And...why should I...believe that?"

"Because I made a promise to you. One that I intend to keep."

"And...that was?"

"To love you. Forever."

Suddenly, he pulled Sasuke down, crushing their lips together. Knowing he shouldn't have let it go this far, but not really caring anymore. "Forever? That's a long time. Are you up to it?" He chuckled.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

He smiled, "If you could, then you wouldn't have slept with - Ahhh!" (You all know I suck at yaio sences.)

Without warning, he pushed into Naruto, forcing the boy to dig his nails into his shoulders, "Don't even say it." He pulled out slowly, gently, leaving just the head in the blond, then slam back in. And the relentless thrust provoked the only sounds Naruto made: moans tied in with hollow sucks of air from the back of his throat. Like the rapid loss of air from a balloon. His hands slid from the pale ninja's shoulders, where red scratches were left behind, and trailed them down the powerfully built arm, to the wrist located on either side of him. His fingers clasping around the pale skin in a vice grip. Sasuke showed no outward signs of pleasure, but his eyes were heavy lidded and he clenched his bottom lip between his teeth. Naruto thrashed his head and closed his eyes agaisn't the unbearable pleasure.

Sasuke dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around a hardened nipple, letting his other hand play with it's twin, and resting his weight partially on one hand, and partially on Naruto. The blond didn't mind it. He placed his hands over the Uchiha's head, the tingleing sensation from the brunetts tongue mixing with the feeling of his slow, hard movements, causing his fingers to curl around the thick raven locks. Stopping his play with the pebble hard nipple, he ran his hand down Naruto, his skin slightly moist from a fine layer of sweat forming over his body. Sasuke held one of the tanned legs about his waist, quickening his pace. Naruto knew that he was supposed to still hate the Uchiha. He was supposed to want to never forgive him for the hurt. But He knew there was more to the story than Sakura let on, and Naruto was too wrapped in pleasure to even think about revenge.

Besides, revenge was good...

Sasuke was better.

Amadare awoke as the sun rose over the village. She streched, yawned, and then smiled. Oh, what a wonderful day it was going to be. They'd finally get the secound spirit. And maybe Sakura would get bruned to a crisp. Life was sweet. Looking over at Kagayoku, she decided to let the girl sleep for a bit longer, while she got ready. She crawled out of bed, and grabbed her pack, before leaving to get to the bathroom. She hummed to herself along the way, in a cheerful mood. Then she bumped into Sakura and screamed as she hit the floor, "GAHHH! OH GOD, IT LIVES! PLEASE, FORHEAD DON'T KILL ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE PLUMP BREAST, A FIRM ASS, GODDESS-LIKE LOOKS, AND A SHAPE TO DIE FOR! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!"

"What are you talking about!" Sakura bellowed, placin her hands on her hips.

Amadare paused her ranting and looked at the girl. She sighed in relief, "Phew! It was just a nightmare. I had the worst dream that your forhead grew so large, it took on a life of it's own, and tried to kill me. Man...it was horrible. How the hell do you look in the mirror everyday?"

"Bitch. You think you're so fuckin funny, don't you?"

Amadare stood up, "Call me what you want. That still don't make you forhead any less obvious." The pink haired ninja fumed. Rolling her eyes, Amadare walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. By the time she came out, the rest of the group was just waking up. "Hey Iruka," She said, as the chunin headed into the bathroom she exited.

"Morning. Can you do me a favor and go wake Naruto? I told Kakashi to do it, but I don't think he's gotten out of his bed yet."

"Sure, no prob." She walked down the hall and made a left. "Now which way is his room? Oh, found it!" Twisting the knob, she let herself in. "Hey Naruto it's..." Both Naruto and Sasuke lay in his bed. One bed, two ninja, no clothes. She knew what went on.

Sensing her prescence, Sasuke stirred and unwrapped his arm from the blond, looking to the doorway, "Oh...Amadare...you see..."

"I see alright," She smiled. "You and Naruto are officially a couple again. That bitch is gunna shit when she finds out."

"Then let her," Naruto said, waking as well. "I'm fed up with trying to be nice to her." He turned to Sasuke, smiling brightly. "I didn't hurt you're arm did I?"

"No, no. It's fine. It's healing well. I guess...we should get ready. Am I still not allowed to fight?"

"Depends," Amadare answered. "Do you have complete function of your arm?"

"Yeah," He waved it around to prove his point.

"And I can sense your chakra levels. They're pretty high. Not like they normally are, but it's good enough. If Naruto thinks it safe - "

The kitsune shook his head, "No. He could hurt himself further."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke assured him. "I promise. I'll follow your battle plans and commands completly. You know I hate being left out of the action!"

"Alright! Just don't do anything foolish."

"I promise."

She shrugged, "I should leave and let you two...you know...put some clothes on perhaps?"

"Oh! Yeah," Naruto blushed. "I...forgot I didn't have anything on."

"You might want to take care of that. Oh, and we are all to meet in the first floor sitting room. Prepare yourselves and your weapons. Akasha may be good, but knw for sure, she's a real bad ass."

"So are you all prepared?" Shinya asked. They nodded an affirmitive. "Good. Tomoe and Tomoko will escort you and bring you back once you have attained Akasha. I have asked them not to interfere in the battle. They are still in training and it might prove to much for them."

"What about Amelia and Sakura?" Leo asked. "They'll alone be a setback. They are the weakest ones in the group. Shouldn't they stay? Let them keep the ligers and horses company."

"If you really think they will only hinder your battle, then it is best they stay."

"But what of Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "His arm is still injured, he shouldn't be allowed to fight. He should stay."

"We've already decided that he can fight along with us. His chakra levels are good, and continue to rise steadily," Naruto replied. "Theres no reason he shouldn't come."

"Do you want him to get hurt! If you care about him - "

"BITCH, DON'T START!" He screamed, shocking the others. "Don't you dare question how much I care for him. If you loved him half as much as I did, you wouldn't have drugged him to get him to sleep with you!"

"I drugged him _because _I loved - " She stopped, suddenly realizing she had just blown her cover.

"So...you did drug him..." Nara said. "He _was _telling the truth. And all this time we thought Sasuke..."

Naruto walked up to her, and stood in front of her. Without warning, he spat in her face, saliva hitting her cheek, nose and mouth, "Trashy bitch."

Disgusted, she wipped it off, "Oh yeah? Well, when he called my name, I'm sure that wasn't from the potion." She smiled smugly.

Furiously, he kicked her in the face, sending her to the floor. Dropping to his knees, he grabbed her by the neck, "STUPID UGLY BITCH!" He slammed her head into the ground, to emphasize each word.

"Whoa, whoa, Naruto stop!" Leo tried to pry his hands off her neck, and was surprised by the grip he had on her. Blood began to appear on the spot where he head was being repeatedly bashed, "Naruto, you're hurting her, stop it!" Finally, he pryed the boy's finger away. Sakura lay there with her eyes and mouth open in a silent scream. Tears filled her eyes, and she sniffled. Amelia helped her to her feet. Shinya never said a word, and didn't plan on it.

"Can't we all just get along!" Makai cried. "Why can't we be friends? Why can't - " His twin slapped him to quite his singing. "On a serious note, at least she used protection." Catching the look in her eyes he froze. "...You _did _use protection...right?" Everyone's eyes were either on Sasuke or Sakura.

Nara bit his lip, "Uh-oh..."

"Oh gods, no," Iruka said.

Shinya only sighed, "Amelia, take her into the bathroom. See what you can do."

Leo looked at Sasuke, "Do you remember putting on a party hat?" He asked. Sasuke could only shake his head, not making any eye contact. Tension suddenly filled the room.

"Go and find Akasha," Shinya said. "And when you have found her, we will straighten this matter out." Nodding in agreement they left.

It was an odd feeling walking through the early morning village of the sorcerer's, and then ending up back in the night woods of Konoha. The stars were out, and Naruto noted with slight fear that there was a half moon. It wouldn't be long before another village was attacked. Kyuubi haulted, and his ears twitched slowly, "I hear something. It sounds like...singing?" He said, not sure he was hearing right.

"It's Akasha," Tomoe smiled. "She's already at the spring, let's hurry." They followed her quick pace through the woods, dodging trees, rocks, and leaping over holes and gapes. The closer they came the louder the singing. Makai accidently ran into a tree, but he wasn't hurt by it. Though the tree was left with a permanent imprint of his body.

"Shhh!" Tomoe slowed as the spring came into view. She, Tomoko, and Zyra hid behind the same tree. Makai and his brother were crouched behind some bushes, Naruto, and Iruka were hidden behind a large boulder, while Kakashi, Kyuubi and Sasuke were high above them, in the tree Tomoe hide behind. Leo and Nara just stayed crouched down, out of view.

"Is that her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Tomoe answered. Akasha stood by the spring, singing in a mournful tone in a language only Naruto, Tomoe, Tomoko and Kyuubi could understand. In an attempt to get a better view, Sasuke moved and the branch he held onto to broke, falling to the ground and creating noise as it did.

Akasha stopped her song, and looked in their direction. She couldn't see them, but she knew someone was near. "Who's there!" She demanded. "Show yourself!" Naruto and the others moved from their hiding places, and moved toward her, but not to close.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," He introduced himself, not letting her imtimadate him.

She smiled and her hostile tone of voice lightened, "I knew who you were before you spoke. You look just like the ancients predicted. You have come for me I daresay?"

"I have."

"Then you can have me."

Makai shrugged, "...Well...that was easy. Come on, lets get back now. We got something to settle back at the mansion."

"I don't think so," Akasha said. "You didn't actually believe I was going to make it so easy, did you?"

"Ummm...yeah, pretty much."

"You're wrong. First you must prove you stength to me. If you win, I'm yours, but if you lose I'm free to leave."

"You still on ol' bitter bitch, ain't cha?" Kyuubi asked, grinning at her.

"Dammit Kyuubi!" She glared at him. "Why do you always have to ruin the mood!"

"Habit. Are you sure you want to fit us? If you just came along with us, it would be a lot easier on you. Aren't you a bit to old to be fighting?"

"I am not old you prick! Enough talk!" Akasha glared at them. "Lets fight!"

Kyuubi smiled smugly, "I wouldn't want to leave a mark on your pretty face."

"Fight you in my human form? Get real!" Holding her first two finger of her left hand in front of her, she closed her fiery eyes.

"We are so screwed," Makai said, as her body began pulsating with a bright red aura.

"We are not," Leo assured him. "How bad can it be?" In a bright array of mulitcolored red lights, her body changed shape, texture and color. The dragon that stood in place of Akasha was enough to make Kakashi shiver. She had two sets of heavy wings, large, colored and beautiful. Her tail ended in a heavy ball of steel like material, used most likely for pummeling her victims. Her body was just like that of an average dragon, scaled and powerful. Two horns protruded from her forehead, and some of her jagged, razor sharp teeth were visible even with her huge jaws closed. Using her tail, the four legged dragon leveled many of the trees that hindered her movement, watching with glee as the group dodged to onslaught of falling trees.

"Watch out!" Leo grabbed Zyra out of the target of falling oak tree.

She gasped, "Thanks!"

Kakashi pushed Iruka out of the way, rolling both of them to safety, "You alright!"

Except for a slight bump to the head he was okay, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you...Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're still on top of me."

"Oh! Right," He stood, and helped the chunin up as well.

"Remember what I said!" Naruto reminded. "Move around and attack!"

Thats what they did. Using the fallen trees to their advantage, they jumped from branch to branch, trunk to trunk. Hiding in the leaves, and then attacking. Sasuke aimed a shuriken straight for her eye, but Akasha, using her tail, hit back at him, like a baseball. Dodgeing his own weapon, he leaped and flipped onto another tree. To their dismay, they found that their weapons had no effect, and they couldn't get close enough to use any chakra based attacks.

"I've been waiting a while for this," Kyuubi said, before changeing into his own spirit form. He was about as big as Akasha, but not quite. She out weighed him by a few thousand pounds. Kyuubi wrapped one his own tails around her neck, dragging her down. She raised her tail to strike him, but he caught it in his jaws, biting down. Roaring in pain and rage, she grabbed the tail with a clawed foreleg, squeezing it until the fox had no choice but to let go. Seeing a opportunity she struck him with her tail in his ribs, sending him falling to the ground. As if watching out for Akasha wasn't bad enough, the ninja had to make sure they weren't crushed by the fighting spirits. Rearing up, the angry fox wrapped his jaws around her foreleg, crushing the bone with his teeth. She jerked her leg, slamming him into a tree. Letting the limb go, he reared up on two legs scratching her face with his claws. She caught the paw in her mouth.

Using two of his tails, he pryed open her jaws freeing his bleeding paw. Both took a jump back, glared and bare their teeth at one another. Kyuubi dug his paws deeper into the ground, and Akasha extended her claws further. Turning her attention to the group, she inhaled and exhaled waves of fire at them. They dodged it, but Nara and Makai weren't as fast. The flames caught Nara in the arm and Makai in the leg.

Malikai caught his brother as he fell, "Brother!"

"I'm fine, nothing fatal." Though the skin was melted and charred, bloody and exposed, he knew he'd be alright. "Nara, you okay?"

"Yeah." His kimono was burned at the sleeve, and his arm was in horrible shape, like Makai's leg.

"I can get a clear shot since she's preoccupied with Kyuubi," Kakashi said. I'm going to try and get beneath her."

"No!" The others yelled.

"Kakashi, you can't!" Iruka shouted. "You'll get crushed!"

Nara nodded, "Let Kyuubi handle it."

"It's still to dangerous," Naruto said.

Kakashi left his hiding spot, and hurried over to her, focusing his chakra, "LIGHTENING BLADE!" She tore her gaze from Kyuubi and raised her tail to strike the ninja. Iruka, who had followed pushed the elite out of the way and Akasha's tail hit him, throwing him like a ragdoll into a tree. The force of his impact broke the tree in half, and dropped to the ground.

"IRUKA!" Angered, Kakashi continued his assault. While Akasha looked away, Kyuubi lunged toward her, and bite into her neck, holding her down. Seeing a clear target, Kakashi jumped over her, running the blade across the skin of her belly as he did so. He dropped to the ground and ran over to where Iruka lay.

Naruto and the others followed. The elite dropped down to his knees before the motionless chunin who lay face down. Kakashi rolled him over and saw the thick trail of blood rolling from a wound on the side of his head, and cut and bruise on his collar bone, a cut cheek, and who knew what else he had. The jounin held the journeyman's head in his hand, "Iruka? IRUKA?"

"He's alive," Sasuke noted, feeling the slight pulse.

He bit his lip. This was all his fault. If he hadn't tried to attack her so soon. He looked back and saw Kyuubi still had her pinned down, Until she flipped them over and changed their positions. She caught him by the neck, and threw him a few feet. She seemed a bit sluggish and they attributed it to the heavily bleeding cut on her belly. Naruto looked at Kyuubi. His strength was waning fast. Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he remembered what that man told him. _' You can fuse your own power into your arrows. That'll make them much more powerful.'_

"KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed. "STAY DOWN! I CAN TAKE IT FROM HERE!" 'I think,' He added as an afterthought.

"Don't you dare go and try and fight her!" Sasuke warned.

"I'm not," He said, readying an arrow. 'How do I control the earth element?' Closing his eyes, he tried his best. 'If this doesn't work, we are all screwed.'

"What the hell is he planning?" Zyra asked.

He aimed and released the arrow. The arrow glowed with a light green light and it trailed behind it like a shooting star. The arrow landed in front of Akasha, instead of hitting her.

"Naruto, did you even pratice your aim!" Nara exclaimed.

He smiled, "I hit my mark dead on." From where the arrow landed, thick, thorny, green vines sprang out from the ground, wrapping themselves around Akasha entirely. She struggled and attempted to bite through them. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled flames, but it only darkened the vines. When one snapped, another would sprang up and take it's place. Kyuubi stood back as she struggled, struggling himself to stand. The more she fought, the more she became entrapped.

Finally, she gave up, her efforts fruitless. Laying down in defeat, she shrunk back into her human form. The vines released her as she lay on the ground, breathing heavily and deeply. She was heavily batterd, as was Kyuubi returning to his human form. With his help, she stood and they walked back to the group.

"If my face scars I'll kill you," She warned him.

He snorted, "You ain't that pretty no how."

"You did it!" Tomoe squeeled, as Tomoko began ranting happily in her language.

"You did," Akasha said. "You've won the honor of my prescence and respect."

Naruto placed his hand over Iruka's forehead, "Now is not the time. Your attack really hurt Iruka. We have to get back to Shinya."

Standing, Kakashi picked up Iruka's limp body, to worried to notice how light the ninja was. Naruto and Malikai helped Makai, and Sasuke helped Nara. Getting Akasha was a bit easier than they expected. The only problem now?

Sakura.

**Mage: Oh god, my Iruka! Oh, he'll be fine, no worries. Oh and as for Sakura...**

**Well Akasha and Kyuubi seem to hate each other, don't they? They don't, it's just that they don't get along that's all. I'm thinking of having Grendel make an apperance, and Gaara will be appearing soon since the next land they go to is the land hidden in the sand. He'll be the Kage. And so you know, A LOT OF GUYS ARE GOING TO FALL FOR NARUTO, BUT NONE OF THEM WILL GET HIM, HE BELONGS TO SASUKE AND ONLY SASUKE! GAARA WILL BE ONE OF THE GUYS WANTING TO BED HIM, BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN...then again...**

**Ranchan11: Oh yeah, dude, I got the perfect gun for you. It's a .40 Caliber Glock 27, a capacity of ten rounds including one in the chamber, with Hydra-shock ammunition, 135 grain, center-post hollow-point with a notched jacket and a velocity of 1,190 feet per secound, high energy and efficent stopping power! I was hoping you'd like my advertisment! Was it that good? My mother died laughing when she read it! If you have a few ideas, explain, and I'll try and make it happen! I'll definetly put more sorceresses in here, and Sakura really is ugly to the point where you want to puke. I might have Sasuke sing Eminems song 'Puke' to her. Teehee. And I know, Kakashi and Iruka need to stop frontin and start fuckin. **

**Bloodofakiller: I'm sorry you didn't like the advertisement. (_ Runs into the bathroom and starts crying because she thought she had a sense of humor, only to find out she scared one of her favorite reviewers...sniffle) _And by the way, Tomoe and Tomoko aren't related, they're best friends, and I don't know whats with me and twin names. Twins run in my family tree, so I guess I'm just used to it. Sorry.**

**BinuyashaS7: You've _never _had your name of someone's fic? Well, as long as you review, you'll always find your name here! You're a cool reviewer! I'm not sure how anyone is going to react when they find out that Sakura is...you know. I really do love Makai and Malikai. I don't consider myself a great writer, but I'm glad you say I am! My confidence has never been so high! See you next chapter!**

**Sodesne: I knew you wouldn't really hurt them! And Sasuke fans don't hate you, we love you! And we'd love Sasuke a little more if he didn't have such a stick up is ass! Oh wait...that's not a stick...that Naruto's - ( _Runs away and hides _).**

**Subaru's voice: I guess I write fairly average. Don't you dare say your stories suck! Hey, look at this one, it sucks ass! Could you give me the names of your stories? I'd love to read and review them! Thank you for the compliment!**

**Shinycry: Yayyy! You loved it! Awesome! I know, I know, Kakashi and Iruka need to get down to the nitty gritty, I'm working on it, I am. Makai and Malikai really like Iruka, but he's unofficially off the market. Would you like to pinch Iruka ass? I think I could arrange that, Yayyy, you say I have a sense of humor! Do I really? And you hit the mark right on, Sakura is...you know. I look forward to seeing your review next chapter! p.s: I still love Micheal!**

**Koolanimefreek: Horayy! You liked my interlude! No, no I'm not thinking of a threesome or anything like that. Kyuubi is just...he's just the one who's always there to make things seem for better for Naruto when the kitsune feels like everything is falling down. Don't get me wrong he does have feelings for Naruto, but he knows that Naruto loves Sasuke and won't get in between that. You're right, Naru belongs to Sasuke and Sasuka only! I HATE SAKURA SO BAD! SHE CAN MAKE EVEN THE DEVIL PUKE! Kakashi really wants to get Iruka in bed, face down, ass up. And Sakura can't die, I need her for the sequeal.**

**MESSAGE TO ALL REVIEWERS: IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE SIGNED ONTO ANY CHAT SITES, PLEASE GIVE ME THE HOOKUP. I WOULD LOVE TO TALK TO ANY OF GUYS, ESPECIALLY WITH SUMMER COMING UP, I'M GOING TO BE BORED OUT OF MY ASS.**


	25. Chapter 25

Rating: M

Mage: Uggh, I'm so tired. So...so...so tired. So, in this chapter, the truth about Sakura comes out. Is she pregnant? Is she not? You'll find out.

Chapter 25: Dooplaganger of Reflection

Shinya sat in her chambers, waiting, paceing and meditating to keep herself calm. The group had been gone for some time now, almost six hours. Were they having trouble finding Akasha? Or maybe fighting her? Or worse, would one of them not come back at all? She had ordered her servants to set out futons inside the room, and medical supplies just in case. She hoped she wouldn't need them. Just as she was about to send some of the tracker-sorcerers out to see if they were alright, her door slowly churned open and Tomoe walked in, supporting a women with bright red hair, and firery eyes. The red ruby on her forehead proved to Shinya that she was indeed Akasha. She looked at them, scanning them over with her eyes for injuries. Akasha and Kyuubi, who was helped by Leo, were pretty badly battered. Nara and Makai both had horrible burns, but she could treat those easily.

Then she saw the chunin, being carried by Kakashi. He was unconscious, and the side of his head was heavily covered in blood. It was deep. She'd have to work fast if she didn't want it to get infected, if it wasn't already.

"Lady!" Naruto cried.

"Don't worry," She said. "Bring him over here. Place him on the futon. The rest of you injuried lay on one as well. I'll need more supplies to help his wound. Naruto, grab one of those towels, and dip it in the warm water in that bowl right there. Quickly."

Hurridly, they did as they told, step by step. Kakashi placed Iruka onto one of the futons lined up in the middle of the grand room. Naruto grabbed a small, white towel and submersed it in the water. wringing it out partially, he folded it into an even square and placed it over the wound, brushing away the blood covered hair. Kakashi used another towel to wipe the sweat and dirt that covered Iruka's face. 'Please be okay,' He begged to himself. How could he let Iruka take a hit for him like that? He should have listened, and now who knows what could be wrong with him.

Shinya returned, holding a small basket with tubes of various healing oils and creams, "Move the towel." She ordered Naruto. He did, and in shock, she gasped and dropped the basket, "Oh my..."

"What!" Kakashi asked. He turned Iruka's head over slightly to see, and was more than surprised to see the wound was...gone.

She looked at Naruto, "...Were you the only one to touch it? Since you got here."

Shocked himself, he nodded, "Y-yes, but...I couldn't have..."

"How did you do that?" Kagayoku asked.

"I don't know...maybe it wasn't me. I-I...Akasha, did you heal him?"

She pressed an ice pack to her knee, "No. Sorry, I have the ability to inflict injuries, not heal them. Not my forte."

"Kyuubi?..."

The man shook his head, "I'm with Akasha. We don't heal, we kill. I didn't do it."

"Hinode used to be able to heal others, but not himself," Shinya explained, still in shock. "As a child he had control of this ability, but as he became older, it waned until it dissapered completly. Most sorceresses have this ability only as children. It never stays past the age of ten. I guess...you are an exception to this rule."

"I thought it was only females born with that?" Kyuubi said.

"It is. Naruto and his mother were an exception to that rule as well. Come," She pulled Naruto over to were Nara sat and placed a fresh cloth over his injured arm, "See if you can heal this."

"I couldn't," The blond explained. "I don't even know how!"

"Just try."

"Fine." He placed his hand over the cloth, and sat there. He wasn't sure what was happening, if anything.

"It tingles!" Nara said.

Naruto moved his hands away and Shinya revealed Nara's arm. Most of it was healed, the skin grown back in most areas. In the area's that hadn't healed completly, it wasn't as badly burned as before, being only minor and less painful, "Oh my."

"So...this means kit can heal people?" Kyuubi said, putting two and two together.

Shinya nodded, "So it seems. But it has a limit. Well, this is unexpected to say the least."

"But, I can't heal myself?" Naruto asked.

"No."

With a small groan, Iruka opened his eyes partically, and met Kakashi's worried face, "Kakashi?"

"Iruka!" Naruto went over to the chunin and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're awake!"

Kakashi let out a thankful sigh, "Iruka, how do you feel?"

The ninja tried to sit up, "Like a pile of shit and a big bag of 'what the fuck.' But I'm okay." Looking at Akasha sitting next to Kyuubi, he grinned, "Your aim is excellent."

"I'm sorry," She spologized. "It's just, when I fight...I kinda get a little out of hand."

Kyuubi coughed, "Talking about things that are out of hand, can we talk about your weave - "

She smacked him over the head, "First off, it's not weave! Secound of all, fuck you!"

"I bet you want to. But, you're not my type."

"And you're not my gender." She looked over at Amadare, "By the way, whats your name - "

Kagayoku grabbed Amadare's hand and pointed to the large ring on her finger, "See this? It's called a wedding ring, which makes her my wife, which her mine. Don't let me have to warn you again."

Iruka chuckled and then clutched his shoulder, his face screwing up in slight pain. Kakashi moved his hand, "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know. It must be a bruise or something."

"Here, let me see," Slowly, he unbuttoned Iruka's shirt for him, removing it and dropping it to the ground.

Both Makai and his brother sat up and whistled. "Damn," Makai said. "Now I know how micheal jackson feels at a boy scout's sleepover. Hey Iruka, can I beat it - " Kakashi grabbed one of the bottles of oils and threw it over his shoulder, hitting the man in the head and knocking him out cold. Getting the point, Malikai silenced and let Naruto heal his brothers leg as much as he could.

Kakashi looked at the heavy, large bruise on Iruka's shoulder. Taking a cloth, he poured some the contents of one tube onto it and rubbed it over the brunett's shoulder, "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Not that I give a flying fuck, but where's Sakura?"

Shinya's expression turned grim, "...I believe she is in the secound floor bathroom, where I left her. She wants to see her parents before you move on to the next village, and...she wants to talk to Sasuke."

"Why?" The Uchiha asked.

"Thats for her to explain to you. Seeing as you are all in better shape, you may return to your rooms until nightfall."

Naruto and Sasuke held eye contact for a moment, and then the brunett left, making his way up the stairs.

Sasuke could hear the girl crying before he even walked into the large bathroom. She sat on a small stool next to the sink and Amelia stood next to her, hands on her shoulders. A small flower pot sat on the counter with a single pink rose in it.

"What's going on?" He asked harshly. Amelia motioned to the flower pot. He shrugged, "What?"

"You know nothing of how Sorceresses take pregnancy test, do you? Their test can detect the pregnancy before the body can. It's simple. Shinya took a single drop of her blood and mixed it with water. She used it to water a plant seed. If it grew, she was pregnant. It only takes secounds to grow. If it was a pink rose, she would have a girl. A blue rose indicated a boy."

He looked at the pink rose and shook his head, "What were you thinking! You could have at least used protection, was that to much to ask! Are you out to destroy my entire life or something!" He couldn't believe this was really happening. He couldn't believe she had actually been so stupid.

"Yelling won't help," Sakura said finally. "I'm pregnant, alright? The baby is yours, so what are you going to do about it? My parents will never allow me to have an abortion, it's to dangerous."

"You're a slut, how can I be sure the child is mine?" He asked coldly.

"You took my virginity!"

"Not in my right state of mind! Tell me, what If I choose not to be a part of this childs life, what will you do then?"

She chuckled sarcastically, "I know you'd never do that. It's not who you are. I hear you and Naruto are back together. Is this true?"

"Very much so." He watched in satisfaction as more tears formed in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about him? You'll have to marry me. It's the decent thing to do."

"WHAT! YOU DON'T HONESTLY BELIEVE I WOULD CHOOSE YOU OVER HIM?"

"BUT YOU WOULD CHOOSE YOUR CHILD OVER HIM! Tell me, do you have any idea how much he will hate you, as well as me, once he finds out I'm pregnant with your baby?"

Sasuke couldn't even imagine how hurt the blond would be. He was sure this was the end of them. Just when they pieced everything back together..."I'll find a way to make it work."

"He won't want it to work. He won't want you or the child."

"I'll find a way. I'll be there for the child, which means being there for you. But I won't marry you, no. And I won't give up Naruto."

"You can't have the best of both worlds."

I don't want the best of both worlds. I only want Naruto and my child."

"I don't want it."

"Want what?"

"I don't want the baby. If my parents refuse an abortion, I'll do it in secret. Or give it up for adoption."

"No!" He screamed. "All you have to do is deal with her for nine months, that's all. After that, I'll take care of her. She'll have a mother and father. I will not allow you to give my child away!"

"A mother? And where would you find that?"

"You'd be surprised how motherly Naruto can be."

"What makes you think I'd want my daughter to raised by that half-breed freak!"

"You've made your choice. You don't want her, you don't need to be in her life. And I don't want you in her life either. Nor do I want you in mine. I want you to understand it, here and now, _I don't love you, I never will. You mean nothing to me, and the only reason I'll look after you is because you are carrying my child. Once she is born...you could burn in hell for I care._" He walked out.

The ice and bitterness in his voice caused her to cry even more. She felt that it wasn't fair. She had love Sasuke since they were children. It wasn't fair that he choose Naruto over her. But she would never give up. Besides, onve her parents found out, things could change. If they though Sakura was a bitchy nut case, wait until they meet her family.

Sasuke walked into his room, and wasn't surprised to see Naruto sitting on his bed, crying silently. He went over and sat next to him. "...You know?" He asked softly. The boy nodded. "Shinya told you?" Another nod. "I've...decided to keep the child." He closed his eyes, and waves of tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded. Sasuke didn't know what else he could. Easing the pain was out of the question, nothing could do that He expected Naruto to hit him, or yell at him, curse him. He was shocked when the boy wrapped his arms around him into a hug.

"I understand. Well, I'm trying to. I'll just have to get used to the fact that she's going to be in the childs life as well as ours."

"Shhh," Sasuke pulled back and placed his hands over the ninja's face, "You don't have to worry about that at all."

"But...the baby - "

"Sakura wants nothing to do with her - "

"Her?"

"It's a girl."

"But how - " He explained to Naruto about the test, and how he knew. "She wants to have an abortion?"

"Yes, but I told her...that is she carried her for the nine months, I'd raise from then on. Without her. Look, if you hate me for - "

He kissed the Uchiha, not wanting him to finish the sentence. "I don't hate you. Well...maybe just a tiny bit. And...if you'll let me, I'd like to help. I know this isn't your fault, and I know you want to keep the baby, and I want you to. I'm hurt, yes, but more at Sakura. I can't blame you or the baby. It was all Sakura's fault and she deserves my hate and my contempt. I want to help you...raise her."

He pulled the boy into a bear hug, "I love you," He repeated over and over.

Naruto smiled, "I love you too. Since we know the baby is a girl, why don't you give her a name? We can't go around calling her 'it' until she's born." He chuckled.

"I've...already thought of one."

"What is it?"

"Aiko. It means the little loved one, or beloved. Aiko Uzumaki Uchiha."

Naruto kissed his neck, "I like it." He said. "It's lovely." He grinned.

Naruto looked over at a stray kunai laying on the bedside table. How easy it would have been for him to thrust it into the Uchiha's back. He hated him. He hated Sakura. He hated the fucking bastard growing inside her. His fingers tingled at the prospect of reaching for the blade. He was angry as hell, but he played the part of docile young blond idiot so well. Not even Sasuke noticed. Not now. He wouldn't do anything just yet. 'I'll get my revenge safely,' Naruto thought. 'Quietly and safely.' He chuckled on the inside.

_Sasuke's pov: _ ( Please no flames! I'm trying real hard to write a good...you know, really, I am. I know this sucks, but please, work with me! )

A gentle touch is all it takes. You press your body to mine, wrapping your arms around my neck and kissing me. You pull back a moment, and see the tears in my eyes. Your expression becomes worried, and you ask me what wrong. I shake my head, unable to explain that I cry not from sadness but from fear. A fear that, no matter how hard I try, I may never be able to prove how deeply I truly love you. I could give you the world and it wouldn't mean a thing. I want you to understand so badly, I want you to know it. To feel it. But I'm not sure if you do. It seems easier for you. Easier for you to make me understand how you need me, and it upsets me, because I don't feel I do the same.

Pushing the depressing thought to the back of my mind, I gently began to nibble your neck, and listen as you moan. A soft, sweet moan. Sweeter than any sound in the world, and I want to hear it again. I know exactly how to tease you for maximum pleasure. Where to touch, kiss, lick. How to bring you to the brink of orgasm, only to stop, just to hear you plead. You fall back onto the bed, pulling me down onto you. Piece by piece I remove you clothing. Unzipping your jacket, raising you shirt, and then removing your bottom clothing. Sitting up on my knees, between your legs, I look at you, admire you, and smile. You give me a shy smile, a blush straining over your face. You've always been shy about your body, and I've never understood why. Maybe you just don't understand how beautiful you are. Grabbing your left hand, I bring it to my face, sucking the first three fingers into my mouth.

You give me a confused look, and then I pull your fingers out. Before you can question me, I push your finger into your entrance. Your eyes widden and you gasp. I direct the digit in and out of your body, watching as your cheeks redden and you moan. You seem to have forgotten about stopping me and instead let me continue. I grab your other hand and wrap it around your shaft, making you stroke yourself. Your head thrashes from side to side, and you raise your hips slightly, sliding a secound finger into yourself. I sit up on my knees once again, watching as you pleasure yourself, feeling all the blood in my body rush down to my hips. Once you slid a third finger in, I remove my own clothes, not tearing my gaze away from your moaning form. The sight of you touching yourself making me unbelieveably hard.

By the time I'm undressed, a trail of pearly liquid has begun to slid down your shaft. I pull your fingers from your body, and move your hand away from your arousal. You whimper at the loss, and attempt to put your hands back, but I firmly hold them down agaisn't your sides. Leaning down, I take your erection into my mouth, letting the salty fluid dance on my tastebuds. You let out a shaky cry, and thrust upward, "S-Sasuke," You moan. "Uhh, oh gods, Sasuke!" Senseing that you are about to give in, I pull my mouth away from you. You let out an anguished cry and look at me. I know what you want, but I can't let you come. Not yet. Not until I'm inside you, filling you. When I'm sure the onsets of your orgasm has died down, I stop before you come. I do this a few times, until you beg me, plead with me to stop teasing. Waiting until I sense no trace of an orgasm, I entertain myself by nibbling the soft, tender flesh of your inner thighs. When you are soft enough, I kiss my way back up to your lips.

You give me a pleading look. I smile and nod. Even when I push into you I still can't seem to express what I feel. You moan and whimper, wrap your legs around me and leave your marks over my back and shoulders . I barely show any signs of pleasure, and it's not because it doesn't feel good, it feels incredable, but because this is just the way I am. And this begins to upset me, but again, I push it to the back of my mind. After some time I can feel a tight not forming in my abdomen, and I know it's only a matter of time before it snaps. I'm quite sure you feel the same thing because your sounds increase in intensity, and you tighten around me. Pinning your arms above your head, I entwine our fingers, and you squeeze my hands. I don't increase my the speed, but thrust harder, and you seem to like this way better. I want release as much as you do, but what I want more is for you to come first, and you know this, because when you do, you don't try to hold back. You turn your head sideways and cry into the pillow. A cry that's a hybrid between a moan and whimper.

I can feel the tremors running through your body, the wet heat hitting my stomach and the clenching of your muscles. Almost immediatly afterward, I follow you, coming into you with a soft sound of my own. This time, you open your mouth in a silent scream and arch up into me, whimpering afterward. Suddenly my arms felt like jelly and I can't support my body. I fall ontop of you, and bury my head into your neck, feeling your heart beating agaisn't mine, both completly in tune with the other. You keep your legs wrapped around me, not wanting me to pull out just yet, and I can feel your muscles still clenching and unclenching just slighty around my soft memeber. I feel you rub one hand over my back, and run the other through my hair, petting it so gently, it nearly lulls me to sleep. And then, unexpectedly, the rush of sad, angered emotions come back. I can feel the tears prickling my eyes. I don't stop them from falling onto your neck. I pray that you think it's only sweat because I don't want you to see. I don't want to have to explain something to you that I can barely understand myself. As if reading my mind, you force my head up and look at me. "...What is it?" I avert my eyes. "Sasuke?..." I say nothing, but pull out slowly and lay next to you.

You attempt to question me again, but I place a finger to your lips, and shake my head. Not wholly because I don't want to answer, but because I'm not sure if I have the answer. Looking guilty, as if it were your fault, you ask if you can move closer to me. Still, I don't speak. I only pull your body flush agaisn't mine. You look at me with those big, heavenly blue eyes. You don't question me any further, and for that I'm grateful. But you take me into your arms, and comfort me. I want to tell you something. Thank you for everything somehow. But...I don't know how. I don't know what I could give you that could show you how much I thank you. Love you. Need you. I want to protect you forever. I want to be with you just as long. Soon, I'm overcome with sleepiness, and I fall asleep. Still in your arms.

_Normal pov:_

For only a few hours did they sleep peacefully. Late in the night, Naruto awoke in a fit of screams, causing Sasuke to jump from his sleep as well. Naruto's skin was cold and pale. His breathing was quick and frantic and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Naruto - "

"Go...get Amadare."

"...Was it another vision - "

"Just go!" He closed his eyes. He knew what he had seen, he remembered most of the details. They needed to leave Konoha. Now.

Slipping on his shorts, Sasuke hurried out the room, and down the hall, hoping he could remember where Amadare and Kagayoku's room was. Stopping in front of the third to the righ, he opened it, without knocking. Both women were dead sleep, and he pried at the two, forcing them from their sleep.

"My god, it's past one in the morning," Kagayoku moaned tiredly. "What the hell do you want?"

"It's Naruto," Sasuke answered. "He had a dream."

Amadare's eyes snapped open, "Dream, or vision?"

"A vision I th - " He hadn't finished his sentence before she leaped out of the bed and ran out the door. Kagayoku followed behind her, pulling Sasuke with her. Amadare switched on the light and rushed over to the shaking boy.

"What was it?" She asked anxiously. "What happened."

He shook his head, "We have to leave. Now."

"What happened? What did you see?"

"...The...Land hidden in the sand...Grendel...Gaara."

"What? What was it?"

He took a deep breath, "Grendel attacked the village, just like he did ours. But there were more Hunters, and rouge ninja. I saw Enigma was one of them."

"That fucking fuck face!" Kagayoku screamed. "Why won't that dingo hopper die!" She thought for a moment, "Hey, the full moon isn't for another two days. Why would he attack now?"

"Obviously he couldn't wait," Amadare said. That's a good thing. It means he wasn't able to get as many souls as he wanted."

"I'm not sure if souls were all he was after. I think...I'm quite sure he was after their power as well." Naruto sighed.

"Makes since. He is still weak, so he would need power of course. And if he gets to his full power before he's destroyed, we are so gonna be in some deep shit. Continue, Naruto. What did you see?"

"Instead of running, the villager fought back, whiping out a good part of the invaders. They lost many, but not as much as us. I don't remember when Gaara appeared, but Tenmari and Kankuro were at his side. Hunters trampled over the people to get to him in particular. One rouge threw something at him. A weapon I'm sure, but I'm not sure what. Tenmari pushed him out of the way, and then fell to the ground. I saw blood, and woke up screaming."

Amadare bit her lip, "This is serious. He's staying one step ahead of us. Get up, and get dressed. I guess I'll have to wake the others and Shinya to explain."

"I have already heard," Said a warm voice from the open door. Shinya stood there, holding a small lantern she used to navigate her way through the dark hallways of the night covered mansion. "I expected this. Sensed it. If you wish, I will go alert the servants to prepare the Ligers and horses, and pack enough food for you all."

"Thank you, Lady. That would be highly appreciated."

With a slight nod, she walked away with a swish of black silk.

"You two get ready," Amadare continued. "Meet us in the first floor sitting room. Naruto? Are you okay?"

He nodded, "A...little. The tremors normally don't last this long. Neither does the cold."

"Just give it time." Grabbing Kagayoku's hand she walked out.

"This is so cutting into my beauty sleep!" Amelia complained, loungeing on a chair in the sitting room of the first floor.

Zyra yawned, "As ugly as you are, you need more than just a few hours of sleep."

"Should put your ass in a coma," Iruka commented, resting his head agaisn't Kakashi's shoulder, to tired to care about who he was leaning on.

"What is taking him so long?" Sakura whined.

"He's still shaken up about it," Amadare explained. "Wouldn't you be if you had to go through what he's has to?" The girl only rolled her eyes and snorted.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto made their way down the stairs. Naruto looked completly out of it.

Iruka jumped up, becoming alert in secounds, and went over to the ninja, "Naruto, are you feeling any better?" The blond only nodded. The chunin didn't buy it, "Maybe we should wait until morning? If you sleep, you may feel better. Besides, you need to rest. Between fighting Akasha, healing us, and putting up with that bitc - I mean Sakura, you should be exaushted." Naruto shook his head.

"Then I guess we should get going," Kagayoku said, standing. She looked at Shinya, Tomoe and Tomoko. "Thank you all very much for helping us. We owe you so much."

Shinya shook her head, "Of course you don't. It was our pleasure. We wish you only the best as you continue on."

"That's right," Tomoe said. "Show those Grendel loving bastards no mercy!" Tomoko talked rapidly in her language, and started jumping up and down in excitement until Tomoe grabbed her, holding her still.

Turning to Naruto, Shinya pulled a long, white ivory, flute. It looked much like the one Tomoe used to reveal the entrance to this village, except his was decorated with six diffrent emblems. "These are the emblems of the six diffrent hidden Sorcerers village. Use this flute to find the secret entrance to them."

"But he doesn't know the notes," Sakura said. "What good is that?"

"He'll know them when he needs to. Take good care of it. It used to be your mothers."

Naruto head snapped up, "...Really?"

"Yes." She smiled sadly, "Well, you should all be on your way. Akasha, I expect you to take good care of them."

She grinned, "Of course I will. But if something terrible happens to Kyuubi along the way, I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, you threatening me already!" Kyuubi questioned.

"No. I'm just saying. If you end up in a ditch, skinned and honey - roasted, I had absolutely no part of it. By the way, how many calories are you worth? Do foxes go well with low fat barbeque sauce, and is ceaser salad a good choice, or should I go with the fruit?"

"I see why Grendel wanted your ass dead years ago. Even If I was in control of my mind, I probably would have destroyed you myself."

Kakashi sighed, "Calm down children. It's best if we hurry and leave."

Amadare and Zyra strapped a few extra pacakages of clothing, blankets and food to the sides of the Ligers and horses.

"I hope we have enough blankets," Kagayoku said. "Just in case we end up having to spend the night in teh Desert."

Nara shivered at the thought, "Gods, I hope not. They're all types of disgusting creatures lurking in the sand. Scorpions, lizards, snakes..." He shivered again.

"Which spirit protector is in charge of that land?" Zyra asked Akasha.

"Hmmm," She said thoughtfully. "His name is...crap, I can't remember it. Kyuubi, what was his name again?"

"Hell if I know. He was pretty powerful. But such an idiot."

"Yeah, I do remember him not having the best intelligence. But hell, he was smarter than you."

"And he damn sure was cuter than you."

"Fuck you!"

"I bet you'd like to. But, I'm just to good for you."

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked in a horse voice. "We still have to stop in Konoha."

"For what!" Akasha shrieked. "We've got to hurry and get to - "

"First we have to see Sakura's parents."

Leo stopped harnessing his horse, and trembled, "Did any one else feel that?"

Nara nodded, "I did."

"So did we," The twins said.

"Feel what?" Sakura asked, as she climbed onto one of the horses.

Kagayoku looked around, "Fear. The fear of...seeing the two big ass foreheads that created your huge cranium!" They cracked up in laughter and Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait till this mission is over," She hissed over her breath.

"Whatever. Come on, lets go see where the hell she lives. And meet her parents." Another wave of trembles swept over the group and they laughed again. Once everyone was saddled onto their animal of choice, they followed the trail that lead from the mansion, and through the village, and to the tree that

doubled as a secret doorway between the two villages. Naruto removed the flute from his pocket and looked at it. Did they really expect him to play it? He'd never played an instrument in his entire life, including the flute. But he also remembered what Shinya told him. Placing it to his lips, he waited, wondering if he could remember the notes, but without hesitation, his fingers moved across the stops, and played the exact same melody Tomoko had played.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you could play the flute."

Naruto place it back into his pocket, "Neither did I."

Naruto looked around his village. Gods, it was a mess. It was early in the morning, and people were already awake, working to get the place back into order. He wished he could help, but they wouldn't want him near them. They didn't even want him in the village, and he could tell from the horrified, angry looks they gave him. "They still blame me," He said.

"Don't let them get to you," Akasha soothed. "They...they just don't really understand, that's all."

"Lady Akasha?" A young women called out. "Akasha? Are you leaving us?"

She nodded, "Yes."

The women gasped, "B-but why? What if those...things come back? Then what will we do?"

"I'm going to find the man who did this. They won't come back. I promise. I've protected this land since I can remember, have I ever failed you?"

"...No...but...you aren't leaving with..._him_...are you?" Her eyes narrowed into angry slits as her gaze passed over Naruto."

"Can I kill her?" Kyuubi whispered to Akasha. "Please, let me kill her, come on, just this once."

She ignored the desprate man, "As a matter of fact, I am leaving with him. He is now in control of me."

"...You know...what he is, don't you?"

"Just let me blaze that bitch," Kyuubi continued. "Come on, you know you like white meat. I'll make sure she's extra well done."

"Enough," She told him in a low voice. "You aren't killing her and that's final." She turned her attentions back to the women, "He was a vessel, he is no longer. He's much more than you or anyone in the village can understand, and maybe when we return, you'll know." The women looked at Naruto, and then Akasha, before silently walking away.

"I hate this village," Makai stated. "Lets get to her house quick so we can leave this dump." Sakura led them through the village, to her home. Amazingly, the house was nearly unscathed except the lawn was a mess, scattered with broken wood, and trees. She leaped off her horse and ran toward the door, knocking frantically. While she knocked, Naruto and the group jumped down from their respective beast and followed her.

"This is a nice place," Makai commented. "Are you sure you live here?"

His brother nodded, "Yeah, you sure? You seem more like a gutter tramp to me. Not the type that comes from a high class place like this." She ignored them, and continued knocking until an old man answered the door.

"Hello, Sakura," He said.

"Is that your father?" Zyra asked.

"No. He's the family servant."

Kagayoku chocked on her spit and patted her chest, "F-family servant! Your family has money! As if the fact that you lived in a house wasn't shocking enough."

"Are these your friends?" He questioned, looking at them unpleasently.

She rolled her eyes, "Not all of them."

"Well, do come in. Your parents are waiting in the dinning room." He opened the door wider, allowing them in, and his ran his gaze over each of them, giving Naruto a very dissaproving look.

Kyuubi glared at him, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Kyuubi, don't," Naruto begged. The servant gave them a slight impatient huff and closed the door. They followed Sakura through the sitting room and down the hall, letting her direct them to the dinning room.

"Nice," Nara said. "But trash compared to my home. I have _12 _servants, not just one."

Two well dressed people sat at the large circular table each with a cup of coffee and the man, who they assumed was her father, reading a book. There prescence was sensed and the women stood from her place, to walk over to Sakura.

"Sweetheart!" She said, wrapping her arms around the girl. "So nice to have you back."

"You look well," Her father said, not moving from his seat, or looking up from his book.

Her mother looked at the group behind her, "These must be your friends, please, all of you take a...seat." She became hesitant when she looked at the Naruto, but then smiled warmly at him. "Take a seat, take a seat. Would you like anything to eat? Maybe drink?" Sakura had gotten her pink hair from her mother, and her eyes from her father, who had brown hair and a mean look about him. Her mother looked calm and sweet.

They said no thank you, and then noticed her fathers eyes focusing on Kyuubi, inspecting the pointed ears, marked face, and pointed canines. He gave Naruto a distasteful look, but said nothing.

Nara smiled at her, "Thank you Ms..."

"Hanna," She said taking a seat. "Please, just call me Hanna, and my husband is Aeacus."

"Oh, well, Hanna, thank you very much."

"Of course." She smiled, "Such a nice young man." He gave her a blank stare, and she chuckled, "The Adams apple. Gives it away every time. Though you had fooled. You make a lovely women."

"Thank you."

Aeacus gave Nara a look, "Man? That thing is a man?" Sakura and Amelia chuckled.

"Aeacus!" His wife scolded. "Don't you say such things. Apologize to him."

"Don't you mean it?"

She gave him a stern look, and then turned to her daughter, her glare softening, "Dear, isn't this the day you leave?"

She looked down, "Yes...but...I um...I needed to tell you something."

"Something?" Aeacus finally closed his book, and looked at his daughter.

"Yes. I...I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant." Hanna dropped her cup and placed her hands over her mouth. Aeacus became tight faced and balled his fist up.

Hanna placed her hands on the table, as if she would fall out of her chair at any moment, "...P-pregnant? Now?"

"...Yes. Now."

"And the father?" Aeacus asked. "Who is it!"

"Don't scream," Hanna said patiently.

"You be quiet! Now, who is he!"

"I am," Sasuke said calmly.

"You?" He slammed his fist onto the table, "Damned Uchiha! I knew your brother was doing this village a favor when he slaughtered the rest of them! Should have done us a bigger favor and gotten rid of you - "

"Dad, listen - "

"I have listened and I have heard. And I will be the judge of what is to happen to the child."

"You will not decide!" Hanna said, screaming now as well.

"I am her father!" Everyone at the table gave each other unesy looks as they watched the parents argue.

"And she is the mother! It is her and Sasuke's choice. I am as upset as you, but we will all have to live with the choice she makes!"

"I will make it for her!"

"I've already decided!" Sakura shouted, standing to her feet. "Sasuke wants to raise the child himself and I've decided that it is what I want. I don't want the baby, Sasuke does. So he'll have it."

Aeacus looked at the brunett, "Let him raise the child alone? You must be mad! You're condemming that child to a horrible life."

"Better a horrible life than no life at all!" Naruto stood up, defending the decision. "Nothing could be more horrible then what I've been put through."

"You should know, wouldn't you, you filthy disgrace! You shouldn't even be in my house!" Sasuke and Kyuubi were about to shout something when Hanna cried out.

"Enough! Just shut up!" Aeacus and Naruto settled down along with Sasuke and Kyuubi. "The decision has been made. Sasuke, are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded, "Yes. Positive."

"And you Sakura?"

"I am."

"Then it is settled."

"The hell it isn't!" Aeacus bellowed. "I will not allow shame to brought onto my family. He _will _marry her and he will do it soon!"

Sasuke hit the table with his fist and glared at him, "No I will not! She brought shame to herself, and I won't pay the price!"

"A girl who isn't married and is with child is a disgrace to any household!"

"Do not dare speak of my daughter that way!" Hanna trembled with sheer anger at her husbands words.

"She is my child do too!"

"Yet you have never treated her as such! You give her what she wants, whenever she wants. You never once taught her how to treat and respect others! You let her go around, hurting people as long as it makes her happy!...Just like you have done to me for the past twenty years of my life. Face it. It's our fault she's in this mess. It's her fault for not trying to prevent it. It's their job to figure out how to fix it." She turned to the angry Uchiha, "I know you do not wish to marry my daughter, and you will do no such thing."

"Mother!" Sakura cried. "But what about - "

"Silence! Not another word from you! You get this behavior of plotting to get what you don't deserve from your father. I wish I could have raised you better, but I've failed you. I've come to terms with that. But I won't fail my grandchild. And as I have already said, it is settled."

Aeacus shook his head, "Why you little bitch."

She glared at him and her daughter, "I learned from the greatest."

To angry for words, Aeacus stormed out of the room, and Sakura rushed out of the house in a fit of tantrum-like tears. Amelia ran after her, calling to her to wait up.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Hanna sat down, "Forgive me. I don't normally act so inproper in front of guest."

"Improper?" Malikai repeated. "Chick, you fucking rock! You put it down for that bastard!"

She grinned slightly, "I still don't understand. Sasuke, if you have no intention of loving my daughter, why sleep with her?"

He bit his lip nervously, "I'll tell you the truth. But you might not believe me." Taking his seat, he did a run down of all the things Sakura put them through, including how she drugged him, and how Naruto risked his life to save her.

"My, my, my. She's been a busy little bee. It all makes since now. But even so, Aeacus is going to tell his mother, who'll tell the rest of the family. They hate the hell out of me, despise Naruto, and just flat out don't trust anyone with Uchiha blood in them. Looks like the only one who'll believe you is me, and I have no power over them, I'm sorry."

"They hate you? Why?"

"Oh, well, It's just that his side of the family doesn't think I'm good enough, and since everyone on my side of the family is long dead, they just take their cheap shots. I don't really care. I know I'm to good for Aeacus. I only married him because I became pregnant, had a miscarriage and six months later I was pregnant with Sakura. Naruto, even though this is our first meeting, I want you to know that I've never looked at you as a disgrace or as a 'thing.' To me, you're not just a villager, but one of the best in this wretched village."

Looking a little taken aback from this he smiled, "Thank you."

"And Sasuke, I hope that even though you dispise my daughter, you won't keep me from knowing my grandchild?"

"Of course I won't," He promised.

"That's not in your nature is it?" Said a new voice behind them. Looking, they were more than shocked to see Niobe and Varuna stading there.

"You guys!" Naruto ran over and jumped onto Niobe.

She smiled, "Hello to you too! How has my grandson been? Need me to kick anyone's ass for you? Kill someone possibly? Torture?"

Varuna patted his head, "Mother, don't fill his head with such wicked thoughts. He's much to adorable to think such things. How've you been Hanna?"

"Wait, you know each other?" Naruto asked. "Hold on...Hanna...are you a - "

She shook her head, "No, no, not really. My mother wasn't my real mother. The couple who raised me were both Sorcerer's, so I know all about the one's that live around the other lands. Both my adoptive parents were killed, but by then I was old enough to take care of myself. That's another reason Aeacus and most other people don't like me."

"Because you were raised by Sorcerer's?"

"Yeah."

"So would they have liked you better if you were raised by wolves?"

She chuckled, "I doubt it. So, to what pleasure do I owe for your neglect to use my front door?"

Niobe shrugged, "You know we Sorcerer's ain't fond of doors. We sensed that Akasha's root of power shifted from her domain, so we were just checking up on what happened. We assumed that she was with you Naruto, but we had to be sure. Can't risk Grendel getting one of them."

Naruto nodded, "Oh. But it's odd, he doesn't seem to be after them."

"A lot of things don't seem to be what they are, but the truth comes sooner or later. All the piecies of the puzzle aren't together yet." He nodded, remembering how he never told the group what that man said to him, or how Grendel had possibly attempted to kill him one night.

"I've missed you!" Varuna exclaimed, crushing Naruto in a bear hug.

"Well," Hanna said. "I need some more time to argue with my husband, so I guess you'll be taking your leave. And do be careful along the way."

"I'll look after them," Niobe promised.

"We've already informed Gaara that you guys should be showing up pretty soon," Varuna told them as they left the house. Sakura sat waiting on her horse, with a very pissed off look on her face. "You be careful. I don't really trust him. He seems like a shady guy."

"Gaara just isn't the emotional type," Naruto reasoned. "But all in all there's nothing wrong with him."

"My father want us to stay at my Grandmother's home we make it to the Land of Clouds."

Varuna gave Sakura a intent look, "...Hey...your grandmother wouldn't be named Agnus, would it?"

"As a matter of fact it is. How do you know?"

"Oh dear gods!"

Iruka looked at the two women, "Is there something we should know?"

"Agnes is the biggest Sorcerer hater in all the lands. Her husband died in the war. You know, the one between us sorcerer's and you ninja."

"I remember you telling us about it."

"Well, yeah. Ever since then, she's dispised our race. She's even tried to get the Kage of her land to start a Sorcerer Genocide. She hates half-breds just as bad, and at the rate news travels nowadays, I'm sure she knows who Naruto is related to."

"My grandmother has good reason to feel the way she does," Sakura said in a bitchy tone. "Your people are all about power and bloodshed. You should be slaughtered, or tamed at least."

"Shut the hell up," Nibobe said. "Damn, why the hell are you still alive? I would think something would have eaten your ass by this chapter."

Varuna sighed, "She's already gotten many of the population to believe that Sorcerer's are evil people, but we aren't."

"Of course you aren't!" Nara said. "And anyone who believes otherwise should be skinned, seasoned, floured and deep fried."

"What the hell is with you and cooking _people_?" Iruka asked.

"We should leave now," Sasuke said, leaping onto Ame's back, and sitting Naruto in front of him. "I'm sure Nara doesn't want to spend the night in the desert."

He leaped onto his horse, "Yeah, we have to leave now!"

"Be careful," Niobe reminded. "If we're lucky, we might see you in Gaara's land. Bye sweetie!"

Naruto grinned, "Bye." The two women dissapered and he patted Ame's head, "Ready girl?" She let out an excited growl and he scratched behind her ears, "Kagayoku, do you know the way?"

"Of course," She said. "We'll probably make it to the desert by nightfall, but we'll still have to travel even further to get to the village."

"As long as we not sleeping in no damn desert!" Nara exclaimed.

"So, what exactly does Sunagakure look like anyway?" Makai asked, as they travelled at a steady pace.

Naruto shrugged, "It used to be made completly of sand. But people say that since Gaara became the Kage, it's really improved. Who know's what he's done."

Sasuke snorted, "With his murderous ass, he probably built the enitre village from the bones of his victims."

"He sounds like a real whacko," Nara remarked, shuddering.

"He is. I'm talking micheal jackson whacko."

"Damn!" The group exclaimed.

"Don't tell me he get down with little boys," Leo said fearfully.

"Hello, if you haven't noticed, they found micheal not guilty, you jerk!" Makai screamed, getting agitated.

The Uchiha shook his head, "I'm still telling Itachi to lock his kids in the closet if he ever comes around."

"Go to hell!"

"Go to Neverland."

"Alright already!" Naruto said, silenceing them. "We get it. Micheal isn't guilty, and Gaara isn't crazy. He just has some issues that he hasn't really faced, and...you know."

"You guys need some serious help," Akasha remarked.

"No we don't," Kakashi said, and then thought about it. "Oh...wait...as a matter of fact, we do."

Naruto chuckled, "What would I do without you idiots?"

"You've been so quiet lately dear, what's the matter?" Grendel asked a withdrawn Hinode.

The man shook his head, "I've been trapped in this repulsing village for years, unable to see my son or family, and my husband is a pyschotic, sociopath, hell-bent on destroying everything good in the world. Why should anything be the matter with me?" He said sarcastically.

"My, my. All these years, and you still aren't used to it? Tell me, did you enjoy the show at Sunagakure? Either I'm crazy, or the purple haired boy is a powerful ass kid. Either way, I gatherd a good amount of souls and energy."

"I'm more than sure it's both," He said.

"Well - " His remark was cut short as the huge door to his chambers was slowly pushed open. A male ninja walked down the black carpet, placed in the middle of the floor, leading up to the raised platform occupied by Grendel and Hinode. His hair was lavender and neck length, and his eyes were a solid, dark purple. His pants were tight, leather, and his shirt was of the same material, but either it was to small for him, or he brought it as a belly shirt. Quite sure he brought it that way. A large sword was strapped to his back, and he walked with one hand on his hip, looking very full of himself at the moment. Once headband was tied around his arm. This held the mark of the land hidden in sand. A secound one, tied around his head, held the mark of Grendels land. A skull, surrounded by two large snakes, and three gold daggers.

"Sinca?" He called the man by name. "What brings you to my prescence today?"

He smirked, "Everyone has heard of your right hand man's many failures. That fool Enigma. Has he ever done anything right?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well then, I bring you great news."

"I'm listening."

"After my extensive research on the human soul, it's functions, and it's origins, I've mastered a unique and powerful skill. So powerful, it can only be used once. It takes a extended amount of time for me to build up enough chakra to perform the skill. You know how powerful the human soul can be."

Grendel sat up a bit straighter, his interest suddenly peaked, " Don't I? And what is this 'unique' skill."

He smiled, "I call it 'Soul suppression.' It quells the soul. As you know, the soul holds all of ones memories, personality, and everything that makes that person human. Using this attack turns the victim into nothing more than an empty shell, allowing me to have full control over them for an unlimited amount of time. Till the end of their days if I choose."

"That is unique, to say the least. But I'm quite sure that it has it's limits, does it not? I've heard of it, but only once. If I were stronger, I could have done it myself. But as you can see, I have other ways of controling those I own." He looked at the collar on Hinode's neck, and the man glared at him.

"Not many. The person I choose will have to be weak enough to have their soul overthrown, but strong enough to be an excellent fighter once I turn them into my personal killing machine. If the victim is to strong, it won't work. To weak, and it'll be a waste of time."

"I daresay you know of Naruto and his pathetic little group?"

"I created this just for them."

"And who do you plan to use it on?" Hinode asked, suddenly more attentive at hearing his son's name.

Sinca grinned at him, "Don't worry. You're little brat won't be the one I use. He's much to strong and I haven't enough chakra to control him anyway. But you need not worry Grendel, I have choosen the perfect person."

"Good. Now explain why you want to do this anyway?"

"Think about. I'm taking a person from their own group, one of their trusted, most beloved friend, and I'm turning him agasin't them. I'll make him fight them, kill them, and kill others. He'll collect a fair amount of souls for you, I'm certain. And they won't leave that land until they find him, giving you time to do whatever it is you need to prepare for Diablo's arrival."

"If I had known I had such a marvelous ninja on my side, I would have gotten rid of Enigma long ago. Any other surprises you have in store for them?"

"Oh yes. One more awaits them in the desert. A very fiesty fighter she is, and her own special skill should keep them busy while you sit back and relax. Little Naruto is not going to like what she does."

Hinode stood from his seat, "What the hell do you plan on doing to him!"

"Don't worry. He won't get hurt. At least...I think not." Laughing, he walked away.

"I don't think so!" Grabbing Grendel's own blade from it's spot on the man's lap, Hinode charged for him.

Swiftly, Since unsheathed his sword, spun around and negated the mans attack, "Aww, how cute. Ready to kill me to protect your boy."

"I've been wanting to kick your ass for years, this is just the icing on the cake." He kicked the ninja in the face, and blocked his blade. Sinca recovered quickly from the hit and soon, all could be heard was the loud sound of metal hitting metal as both tried to get a good hit. Grendel watched from his seat, as the two battled each other, accessing the value of each movement and guard. From the looks of it, Hinode hadn't lost a bit of his sword talent. Sinca could use a little work, and if he didn't stop them soon, the ninja would become just another soul in his collection.

"Hinode, enough!"

Instantly, the man's body froze, and he could no longer move. 'Dammit!' He thought. 'I was so close!' He cursed the thick collar around his neck.

Grendel walked over and helped Sinca off the floor, "As you can see, Hinode's knowledge of the blade runs deep. I suggest you not tell me things concerning to boy when he is around, least you cherish your life."

Sinca wipped the blood from his lip, "Damn him!"

"Take your leave, and prepare for what you have promised me."

He bowed, "Yes, My Lord." Glareing at Hinode one last time, he turned on a heel, and left the grand room.

Unfortunatly, like Nara feared, they set up camp in the desert.

"But I don't waaaaanna!" Nara cried so cutely, it almost made them reconsider.

"Sorry, but it's to late. It would be dangerous for us to continue, not to mention we need to rest."

"If it wasn't for Amadare getting us lost off track _twice_ we wouldn't be going through this!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," The young girl apologized. "How was I supposed to know the map was upside down!"

"It doesn't matter," Kagayoku interrupted, hoping to keep the peace. "Lets just set up camp, make something to eat, and go to sleep."

Kakashi shrugged, "Fine by me."

Later on after dinner, once the rest of the group had fallen asleep, except for maybe Nara, Naruto sat up, talking to Akasha. Getting to know her a little better, and he was surprised at what he found out. Aside from being comical, she was wise and compassionate about the things she believed in. She was content with not knowing where she really came from, or how she came to be, and she acknowledged the fact that fighting alongside Naruto was to be her destiny. Maybe, the end of her own long journey.

"Give me your hand," Akasha ordered, grabbing a Kunai blade from Iruka's back pack.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes widdening.

"It's just something I have to do. We have to Blood Bond."

"What!"

"It'll complete our connection. In a vague sense, you're the master, I'm the slave. You need total and complete control over me, just like you do Kyuubi."

"But I didn't have to Blood...whatever, with him."

"That's because he was locked inside you for years. You were already bonded. Spirtually, mentally."

"Well...if you say so."

"Consider this a friendship pact. I promise not to do anything you tell me not to, and you promise not to abuse your power over me. Okay?"

"Alright." Holding out his hand, she held him by his wrist, and ran the blade along his palm, letting the blood seep out from the cut.

She ran the blade along her own hand and then grabbed his bloody one, letting the red liquid mingle. Naruto felt a warmth run throughout his body, and it made him chuckle. She smiled as well, "There. We are bounded, you and I."

"Cool," He grinned.

"Yeah. Cool."

_The next day_

To Nara's dismay, they spent the previous night sleeping in the desert. Kagayoku declared that it was to dangerous and cold to continue on during the night. With little light, they could get attacked by anything. The others awoke to find him sitting on his futon, rocking back and forth.

"Snakes...lizards...scorpions...spiders..." He repeated over and over, in a small voice.

"I think he's finally gone mad," Makai observed. "I knew it would happen someday.

Naruto tapped the his shoulder gently, "Nara? Nara? Earth to Nara!"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the kitsune, "Huh? Oh...is it morning already?"

"Yes."

"So we can leave?"

"As soon as everyone is ready."

"Yes!" Leaping up, he rolled up his futon, packed up his blankets, and strapped them onto his horse within two secounds. "Lets go."

Amadare sweatdropped, "Seriously sweetie, you should at least brush your hair, change your makeup and please, brush your teeth."

"Oh...alright. But then you have to promise we'll leave."

"Promise."

"Akasha, can you help me start this damn fire for breakfast!" Leo asked the women.

Putting the brush she borrowed from Amadare away, she pinned up her hair, and walked over to him, "Sure, no problem." With a quick snap of her fingers, a huge flame burst from the neat pile of wood Leo made.

He yelped and jumped back as the flames missed his hair by inches, "I said start the fire, not _set me_ on fire!"

"Oh, stop complaining. It's lite, right?" She gave him a carefree grin.

"If you think her aim sucks, her cooking is worse," Kyuubi remarked from his spot on the ground, rolling up his own futon.

"I'll have you know, I am a great cook, you dirty cock!"

"Yeah," He said sarcastically. "Deep fried ass and honey roasted shit, sounds wonderful."

"Oh shut up. It's not like you can cook."

"You know I can. Southern fried chicked, homemade macaroni and cheese, collard greens, cornbread, pork and beef roast, potato salad and macaroni salad."

Malikai whistled, "You can coo all that?"

"And more."

"Damn. That's straight soul food right there. Leo, hurry up with that damn breakfast!"

"Shut up!" The ninja snapped. "I am not your damn slave!"

"Well, you are a bit darker than Iruka."

"And what the hell does that mean!" The chunin asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning slightly sideways.

"I-I'm just saying."

"Iruka should do the cooking anyway," Sasuke said.

"And why the hell is that!"  
"Leo can't cook."

Iruka glared at the man, "Is that true!"

The ninja averted his eyes, "Well...you see, I didn't think now would be the right time to tell you guys, but...um yeah. I can't cook for shit."

"Ay, you baka! What were you going to bo, test us with your toxic food!"

"Pretty much."

"Damn you, move! I'll do the cooking! See if this were a few centurties back, I wouldn't have to worry about this shit becaus I'd be in the house and you'd be in the cotton field."

Zyra chuckled, "Oh lord, pick that cotton." ( An: I still have much love for my ancestors. I love you Africa, oh, and Peurto Rico, I love you too. )

"Damn, I wish we had ice," Kagayoku said whistfully. "There's no way to chill the drinking water up, and you don't want to drink hot water, do you boy?" She patted Alecto's head softly, and he nuzzled her cheek.

"Let me help you," Akasha offered. With another snap of her fingers, blue fire surrounded the water gourds for a short moment before dissapering. "There, try them now."

She picked up one of the frosted gourds and drank some, "Wow, ice cold. Thanks."

"No problem." Once breakfast was completed, they ate hurridly, and cleaned up the area, leaving no trace of their prescence. Not wanting to go on the move right after eating, they relaxed and waited for about an hour, Nara still on edge.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

Kagayoku stood and strectched her long limbs, "We might as well. They're probably wondering why we haven't made it yet."

"Oh boy, we're going to see Gaara," Sasuke said sarcastically. "I just can't wait."

"Don't be like that," Naruto scolded, leaping onto Ame, and pulling Sasuke up behind him. "I don't even know why you've got such a problem with him."

"One, he's crazy, two, he's crazy, and three...yeah, that fool is fucking crazy."

Ignoring the comment, the others ordered their beast to a swift troot. Through most of the way Akasha and Kyuubi bickered and argued about...well, about anything they could think of.

"I hate the freakin desert," Nara complained for the millienth time. "It's hot, bleak and - " Suddenly his horse came to an abrupt stop, throwing him forward to the ground, and the others stopped as well. "Ouch," He cried, rubbing his bottom as he stood. "That hurt."

"Whats going on?" Amelia wondered. The horses seemed highly agitated about something, neighing loudly, and paceing around in various directions. The ligers stampped their paws, and growled. "What are they growling at? It's just a boulder." And it seemed the animals were growling at the boulder that was positioned near them. "There are some over there, and over there, and we just past a few! What the hell is there problem."

"It's not the rock," Kyuubi said grimly.

"It's who's on it," Akasha finished.

Nara took a closer look, "No, I don't see anything except a big ass - WHOA!" Before he could continue, he was thrown like a rag doll ten feet away from the group, landing with a loud 'thud.'

"Nara!"

Struggling to stand, He wiped the blood and sand away from his face. "Alright. Okay. Maybe there _is _something there." The group slide off their animals, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"How perceptive," Declared a voice. Like a mirage, the sitting form of a women appeared on the rock, one leg crossed over the other, and resting most of her weight on one hand. Her eyes were a solid white black, and her hair was short and the same color of her eyes. Her thin lips were painted purple and her pointed nails were black, as well as the weird skull and snake sign on her forehead. She smiled, exposing sharp, jagged teeth.

"Damn, what dental plan fucked you up for life?" Nara asked before spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood.

"Well, well. This is the group that's supposed to save the world?" She chuckled. "How utterly pathetic."

"Why you stupid little - " Leo made an attempt to go for her, but with a simple down ward motion of her hand, he crashed headlong into the ground.

"Calm down little man, you have no clue who I am."

"Bitch, I don't want to know."

"I'll tell you who I work for, if you ask me nicely."

"Fuck you." Another downwaed hand motion, and his head raised on it's on before crashing to the ground again.

"Let me guess, Grendel?" Naruto said knowlingly.

"No. _I_ work for Sinca, and _he _works for Grendel. You can call me, Lao."

"Sinca? And he is?"

"You'll know soon enough. But as for now, I was said I could have a little fun so..." She pointed to Naruto, pointed upward, and watched as the boy levitated over to her.

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke screamed.

"You'll see soon enough," She promised. "Crystal Entrapment!" Four large, square slabs of clear crystal appeared around him. With a snap of her fingers, the slabs connected, forming a solid, crystal cage. Naruto beat agaisn't the walls and screamed, but he wasn't heard. The entrapment was soundproof. He could here them, but they couldn't here him. He tried to use his kunai's, shuriken. Nothing seemed to work. "Calm down sweetie, there's more to this than that." Focusing her gaze on Naruto, she gave him an intent stare. Studying him, his mind, and his innermost feelings. His hidden thoughts that he shared with no one.

"Let him out!" Kyuubi leaped up to Naruto's prison, attempting to slash it open with his claws. The strike didn't damage the crystal in the least.

"Move it, weakling," Akasha pushed Kyuubi out of the way and tried to free the kitsune, using an attack og her own. "Freezing inferno!"

The fox spirit shook his head as her attack did nothing, "That was straight trash. How the hell are we going to get him out of there!"

"First off, what is she doing?" Kakashi pointed to the women, watching as her Chakra flared up around her body before seperating from her. Once that was done, it began to shift, and take shape, until it took a human form. They were more than shocked at who's human form it took.

"NARUTO!" They shrieked.

"Why would she make a dooplaganger of him?" Kakashi pondered, and then the pieces began to fall together as he remembered something he had been told long ago, "Wait! That...oh crap."

She chuckled, "This isn't just any dooplaganger. It's called A Dooplaganger Of Reflection. It will reveal his hidden animosity to all of you. You see, no matter how nice you are to someone on the outside, it's what you feel on the inside that counts, and from the way he looks, he's not happy with any of you." Sure enough, a evil smirk graced the kitsune's normally cheerful features, and his eyes were at least a shade or two darker. "I won't need to fight you. He's going to destroy you for me!"

The dooplaganger grinned and held out his hands. Slowly, a scythe began to materialize in his hands, as long as he was tall. The deadly, pointed tip glittered in the desert sun and he smiled. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

MAGE: Well, it took me long enough to freaking update! Sorry, but I've been studying for my regents. On top of that, somebody sent me a flame. To sum it up, they basically said my stories suck, and I kinda agree a tad bit. Oh well. Writing was never my thing. _Sigh._ So what did you think of that little poem I put? It's more like, Naruto's feelings on when he and Sasuke...you know.

Mask Of time: Yayyy! Our favorite couple has made amends. Sorry, but I'm really not sure what will happen between Gaara and Naruto. Skies the limits, and their are no limits...But don't worry, it won't affect Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. And as you have read, Sakura is indeed pregnant. But don't jump to conclusions, she won't have Sakura's forehead. Somehow, Sasuke's sexyness saves the day and so Aiko will be pretty, but not as pretty as Naruto and Sasuke's daughter. Shit. I just gave it away. Oh well, that will be just part of the surprise. I kinda of like male preg because I can turn the character in a raging hormonal freak who needs a leash. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I hope you continue to review! If you have anything you want me to add, please, let me know!

Serene Careening: Kyuubi and his rubber ducker. Such a weird combination, don't you think? You like the yaoi I write? Thanks! Maybe I'll add even more! Naruto and Sasuke are back together, but it seems like everything in the world is trying to tear them apart. What ever will happen between them?...

Ookami Hanyou Gurl: You've been reading all this time and you haven't reviewed? I'm really dissapointed in you. You made me cry, dammit! But I'm glad it's because you wanted to get to the other chapter faster. Thank you!

Ohjuotaku: You read it in one day! Damn! You must really like it! Naruto is such an adorable thing isn't he? And I'll try to make Gaara a little less angsty and Naruto will get him to open up a little more, so he ends up caring more for the kitsune than anyone. Thanks for the congrates!

Aura-Chan the neko-jin: To Aura: Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long but, I was held down and forced to study. I will definantly e-mail you soon! And you know my e-mail, so feel free to write!

Ruby: Well...um...great Yami...so nice to meet you. Look, don't kill me or anything for not updating for so long. I've heard you Yami's can de a bit...okay, a lot deadly at times. I will love to e-mail you, just promise you won't kill me and sell my soul on hell's black market.

Ranchan11: Yeah, lets shank that bitch, cut of her head, bury her body and hide all evidence! Oh yeah, murder rocks! That's the truth with some cheese on it! I promise, next chapter will be the end of KakaIruka sexual tension. They will finally give in. Took them long enough. I read your e-mail, the thought of that ad is FREAKIN HILARIOUS! Oh my god, I had like the only cramp when I left the computer, I was laughing so hard. I came up with another to, I'll e-mail it to you!

Blood of a killer: You went from the wild, untamed blood of a killer...to Koorime-princess12...I can't even crack a joke on that one. And don't wish that on the baby! And to think I was going to send you an e-mail with _top secret_, upcoming events in the story! _cries. _You still need to help me with some yaoi!

Subaru's Voice: I'm glad you liked the fight scence, and I think I'll put another one in. Naruto needs to kick Sakura's ass. I will definantly get to reading your stories!

Shinycry: Your review made me blush! Stop doing that! People are giving me strange looks. So happy you loved this chapter, I loved writing it. Damn right Iruka's hot! And I'm working on getting that pinch for you. You see? Iruka is just fine, nothings is worng with him...at least for now. Don't worry, Aiko will be pretty. Can't wait to see your next review!

Sodesne: Itachi is so mean! He shouldn't laugh at his brother for getting it on! It's only natural that he takes it in the ass. He sounded like he was about to have a damn heartattack about it, poor Sasuke. Keep up the good work with those two, I'm sure they can be hell at times.

Koolanimefreek: Oh, oh, I read your fic, but I didn't have enough time to review, but I printed out the first chapter of 'Oh baby!' Dude, you have the most awesomest writing talent! It's funny how he always calls her 'Baba' and they just shit on each other. And it's natural for Sakura to have horrible taste in baby clothing. Come on, a sailor's outfit! Naruto would dress his little girl up in a _sailor moon_ outfit, but not a sailor. That is, if it is a girl...Questions... So excited about it. And the way Sasuke and Naruto love each other is so sweet! I feel so inferior right now...T T I've having trouble coming up with plans for the sequeal. It's driving me nuts!

MAGE: Alright you guys, I'm going to need your help seriously. I need to find an animal that can be the spirit protecter of Sunagakure, but as you know, there aren't any really cool animals that live in the desert. I can't use scorpion, and I don't want a huge ass Chameleon walking around. I'm terrified of spiders, so is Nara, and as for it being an ant, well that's just plain stupid. If you know any cool animals that might make a good fusion with Naruto, please let me know. The desert sucks ass. _sigh._


	26. Chapter 26

Rating: M

Mage: In this chapter, The dooplaganger takes over, reveiling hurtful things that Naruto's kept hidden within in his own heart. How will Sasuke cope? And will they free Naruto? And where the hell is Gaara!

Summary: Once again, Naruto risks his ass for the lives of his comrades. Upon getting rid of Lao, an unexpected visitor breaks Naruto's fall. What was it? Where did it come from and why? Finally Gaara brings his ass out, and Sasuke vents out his anger on our favorite kitsune. And, Iruka finally..._Opens up, _to Kakashi.

Chapter 26: No Hesitation

Lao smiled, "Dooplaganger of Reflection. In short, this dooplaganger will do and say all the things the real Naruto wants to, but refuses to do so. This replica holds all his most dark and wicked thoughts. His conflicted emotions. Hate, rage...jealously."

"I've been waiting a long time," Naruto said, twisting the sythe. "Finally...I can show you who I really am."

"You are nothing more than a silly little creation of the third world ugly bitch," Sasuke retorted.

He chuckled, "I'm much more than that. Didn't you listen to Lao? I'm his bad boy side. Remember how I acted so calm when you told me that bitch was pregnant? Do you know what I was really thinking? All the ways I could have killed you right then and there. What poison could I sneak into Sakura's food to induce a miscarriage, so that little baby Aiko never gets a chance." He laughed at Sasuke's wide-eyed expression. "And Kakashi, Iruka, Amadare, all of you. I couldn't get rid of you then," He raised his blade into the air, and got a running start towards the group. "But I can rid myself of you now!"

"You wish," Kyuubi snorted, preparing to tear the flesh off his face. Naruto raised a hand and the man's body slowed. "What the hell!" Slowly, he closed his hand making a fist, and at the same rate, Kyuubi felt his body weaken. "What! How can you control me like this? You're not the real Naruto!"

"How many times must I tell you! _I am a part of him!_ The part he kept hidden from the rest of you all. Until now. "I am the true Naruto."

"No you aren't!" Akasha screamed, running to take Kyuubi's place. Turning away from him, Naruto turned his attentions to her, and did the same to her as he had done to Kyuubi. "Damn you! Shit!"

He raised his left hand, showing her the half-healed wound on his palm, "I bet you think that was a bad idea now, don't you?"

"So you think you're good with your hands?" Kakashi asked. "Look kid, I love ya, but, forgive me if this hurts just a tad bit."

"Before you do anything...how about helping us out!" Akasha screamed, her and Kyuubi lying limply on the ground.

'I know how I'll get out of here,' Naruto thought, looking down at his friends. Grinning, he closed his eyes, letting his chakra flare up. Bad idea. The moment it did, the entrapment began to generate dark electricity, shocking him mercilessly.

Lao laughed, "Oops, I forgot to tell you. You shouldn't try using your chakra. It'll only cause a domino effect within in the entrapment. The end result being you get electrocuted."

"Naruto!" After a few moments, the shock treament came to an abrupt end.

The blond breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure, "Holy shit. I Was nooooot expecting that."

"If he can't use his chakra," Zyra cried. "How will he get out!"

"Fool!" Lao hissed. "There is no way out. The entrapment will become his tomb!"

"Bitch, I can't wait to get a hold of you!" Kyuubi screamed. "I am so going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb and sucking the flesh off your white bones."

"Must you be so damn descriptive?" Akasha asked, disgusted at the mental image.

Lao chuckled, "You can't do a damn thing to me. You two are now just puppets under my dooplagangers control."

Kyuubi growled, bareing his teeth, "Yeah, alright bitch. Say that now, but wait till I can move again. These hands are going to be all over you!"

"All eyes on me!" Dooplaganger Naruto ordered. "Sasuke, don't you want to know how much I hate you? You know, it's gotten so bad that sometimes, I can barely look at you. Barely stand your existence." He chuckled, "Isn't that just the saddest thing you've ever heard."

"The saddest lie I've ever heard," Sasuke retorted.

"You have nothing to do with the real Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled.

He sighed, "I thought I took care of you two already? Guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures, now won't I? Lao, take care of these two for me. I want to kill the girl first." His eyes lingered on Sakura, as she shivered at the intensity of the gaze.

Sasuke stood in front of her, "Don't you dare!"

"Just watch!" He stormed over to the two, and Sasuke met him midway. He didn't have time to come up with much of a plan, so he aimed three kunai's at him, throwing with great accuracy, and speed. One grazed teh blonds left arm, and he easily dodged the other two. He kicked the Uchiha in the small of his back, and landed in front of Sakura. Thinking it over, he decided not to kill her just yet, and so hit her over the head with the side of the blade, knocking her out cold.

'The one time something gets the chance to kill that thing, it wants to spare her,' Kyuubi thought bitterly. 'Just my fucking luck.'

"Damn you," Sasuke cursed, trying to stand and ignoreing the pain in his back.

Naruto stepped on his head, forcing him back down to the ground, "Down, bitch. Did I say you could stand?"

Makai pulled a small metal pole out of his back pocket, and pressed a tiny button in the middle. The pole extended to his height, and a sharp point protruded out the end.

His brother looked at the spear, "A yo, dude, did you just pull that out of your ass?"

Zyra nodded at Makai, "Just shut up and fight!"

Malikai shook his head, "He just pulled that out of his ass."

Kagayoku removed the large, folded shuriken she kept securely fastned to her back, and spun it open, so that all the blades opened, locking into place. "Big deal. Bet you can't take us all on at once!"

The dark kitsune smiled smugly, "Come and see." The brunett beneath his foot tried to stand once again, and Naruto forced him back into the sand, "Be a good slave and listen to your master, will you?" Still he struggled. "Oh, I see. My little bitch wants to fight with the rest of them, is that it? Well, in that case." He kicked Sasuke over to Iruka. "Fight me."

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Iruka helped the boy to his feet.

"I will be as soon as we get rid of that _thing_."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Give it all you've got," Amadare ordered. "Don't hold back."

"That isn't a good idea," Naruto said. "Whatever you do to me," He turned and pointed to the ninja in the cube. "You do to him."

"WHAT! No way!"

"Don't believe me? Watch." Using a kunai blade, a cut open the side of his face. They watched as the real Naruto placed his hand over his own cheek, wondering what the hell just happened. Looking down at the Dooplagangers and it's cheek, he put two and two together.

'Oh no,' He thought. 'How the hell are we going to get out of this!'

Lao looked at the two spirits lying on the ground, "You two look so pathetic. Don't worry, I'll be you out of your misery."

"Who's going to put you out of yours?" Akasha asked. "You know, if I had teeth like that, I'd never open my mouth."

"Amen," Kyuubi chuckled, taunting Lao. "I can see the yellow all the way over here. Breath probably smell like ten cans of shark shit!"

"Hey look! Over there! It's the sun! No, it's the moon! No, it's all that tarter on Lao's teeth! Oh god!"

"She's the post it girl for gum disease. Wouldn't you much rather have that Dooplaganger unfreeze us, so we can fight fairly? You can kick our asses for talking about your divine tarter."

Almost about to give in, she stopped, "You're trying to trick me! You know full well if I do that, you'll go straight into your spirit form!"

"Damn. Finally, a smart ninja that works for Grendel. Never thought I'd see the fucking day," Akasha said.

"I'll teach you two." Using her own black chakra, she bound them with black rings. The same jolt that had gone through Naruto's body, went through theirs as well. She smiled as they withered and cried out in pain. "This is fun." Finally, the duo passed out from pain. "Hmmm, it was fun while it lasted.

"There has to be a way out of this," Amadare said.

"Maybe Makai can pull a solution out of his ass," Malikai said.

"Kakashi, what do you know about these types of Dooplagangers?"

The elite scratched his head, "Well...they didn't teach us much. It's not something that's used often, almost never. I know the only way to destroy it has something to do with it's chakra, but I can't seem to remember. I'm not even sure if I was ever taught that."

"You know, thats fucked up Kakashi! I bet you could tell me every karma sutra position ever invented, but you can't tell me how to kill that thing!" Nara twitched in anger.

"But how come he wasn't affected when Naruto got shocked?"

"Because he was shocked with dark Chakra, and thats what the dooplaganger is made of."

"That...kinda makes since."

"Enough talking, I have to kill you now," Naruto said. Fusing some of his chakra with his scythe, he slashed the blade, sending razor beams heading toward them.

"Gahh!" Once caught Amadare in the leg as she tried to dodge the others. Kagayoku caught her before she hit the ground.

"You alright?"

"...I think." Stadning was difficult, but she focused through the pain. Naruto charged after Sasuke, and all he could do was try and avoid the accurate attacks. He couldn't fight back. If he did, he'd hurt the real Naruto in the process. Picking Sakura up from the ground, he guarded himself as well as her.

The trapped kitsune watched from up above as his friends were literally fighting for their lives, and there was nothing he could do about it if he was trapped. Not to mention Akasha and Kyuubi didn't look like they would be getting up anytime soon, and he couldn't tap into either of their powers lest he get another dose of that god awful shock treament bullshit. What was he to do? He knew he had read about something about this form of Dooplaganger, but he just couldn't remember. All the scrolls he had read in his home, he was positive he could remember how to destroy it. He gasped as he heard Sasuke cry out. The dooplaganger caught him off guard, and in the brunetts attempt to keep Sakura safe, he took a direct hit to his side. Naruto could see the bleeding wound and it only made him angrier.

"Sasuke!" He screamed, beating agaisn't the glass, but it was no use. He couldn't be heard. Shit. And then, it hit him. Dooplagangers of Reflection were unique because they could fight continuosly until they recieved direct damage to their Point of Support. The small amount of Chakra they kept stored within a certain part of their bodies, that literally kept them alive. If this point is assaulted just right, the energy seeps out, destroying the Dooplaganger, and weakening the maker. That was it! That was the answer! But how was he going to let them know? They couldn't hear him at all. 'Wait,' He thought. 'Akasha, Kyuubi and I are all connected. That means we can mind connect. How the hell did I forget that!'

'Kyuubi! Kyuubi, can you hear me! Kyuubi!'

The man's eyes cracked open at the voice inside his head. 'Kit? That you? Inside my head, what the fuck - '

'Mind connection! Don't you remember? You and I are connected, so this makes perfect sense!' He couldn't believe he had forgotten.

'Oh! Now it strikes me. Weird...'

'Now Kyuubi, I need you to do something for me, pay close attention.'

'That would be easy, if I could _move!_ I'm what most people like to call, _paralyzed_. Which means, as you humans so eloquently put it, _the parital or complete loss of the ability to move due to injury or disease of it's nerve supply._ I can't even feel my fingers.'

'Stop being so melodramatic! If you want to get out of this work with me!'

'Alright, kit, I'm sorry.'

'Good, now listen, I know how they can destroy that damn replica of me.'

'Serious!'

'Yes, but I need you to tell them. You can still talk, right?'

'Yes, thats about all I can do.'

'Tell them that they have to hit the Point of Support. They have to focuse their own chakra to pinpoint it.' He told Kyuubi everything he knew. 'Tell them now!'

"Hey, bastard child and company!"

"You again?" Dark Naruto asked. "Honestly!"

"Now is not the time Kyuubi!" Kakashi said, whiping blood from his lip. That damn Dooplaganger had just finished body slamming him. Again. If this was going to continue, their only option would be to fight back.

"Naruto knows how to get rid of that thing, he just told me! Focuse you chakra and find it's Point of Support! The stored chakra that keeps it alive! It'll only destroy the dooplaganger and cause Naruto no harm! Once you hit it - Gahhh!"

"Silence!" Lao hissed, shocking him again. "Or I'll kill you!"

Somehow he managed not to pass out, "It'll destroy it, and weaken - GAHHH! YOU BITCH!" This time he wasn't so lucky. But it didn't matter, they had already learned what they needed to know.

Iruka grinned, "So you have been holding out on us, eh, Lao?"

She continued to smile, "It doesn't matter. To find the point, you have to weaken him enough to have time to focuse, and not one of you have been able to lay a hand on him! Consider yourselves dead, and give up. There's no way you can..." She paused, her eyes widdening as she looked at the wrist of the replica.

Sasuke followed her gaze, and his jaw dropped, "His wrist...are slit open...but..." He looked up to where Naruto was kept, and gasped. The blond held one bloody kunai in his hand, wrist open and pouring blood. But his smile was smug. 'I've weakened him for them,' He thought before passing out. 'I just hope they can kill him in time. Bleeding to death is so last year.'

"That fool!" Lao growled. "Damn him!"

"Whats happening?" The replica asked her. "What the hell is going on!" He held up his bloody wrist.

"That damn boy is about to sacrifice himself for these shit terds!"

"This wasn't in the plan!"

"No shit!"

"I don't understand why you wouldn't have taken his weapons from him before you dumb broad!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I made you, you stupid fuck!"

"Stupid! I'm not the one who fucked up the plan!"

While the two asses argued, this gave Sasuke enough time to work on what Kyuubi told him. "Here, hold her," He told Nara, handing him Sakura.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to do exactly what Kyuubi told us."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then you won't have to worry about that arranged marriage." He scanned his eyes over the replica, focusing hard, and paying close attention.

"I don't see anything," Kakashi admitted, searching as well.

Amadare shook her head, "Neither do - Wait! Did you see that, or was it just me."

"I saw it to!" Makai and his brother confessed. They could just make out a faint glow pulsating in the back of the dooplagangers neck.

"Someone's about to get their ass kicked," Malikai sang softly.

'The neck!' Sasuke said to himself. 'I have to aim for the neck!' Clenching a kunai in his hand, he took a deep breath, and charged for Naruto. The rest of them followed behind him.

It took awhile for Lao and her creation to notice the group lead by Sasuke was storming right toward them because she was to busy argueing. By the time she did it was to late. "Turn around!" She yelled to Naruto.

Quickly he spun around, but it was to late. Sasuke buried the length of the blade directly into his neck, where he could still see the small light on his adam's apple. Smiling, the remainder of the group attacked Lao. Amadare's swift blade removed the women's head. Nara and Malikai caught each arm, and broke it off. Kakashi and Iruka unleashed an assault of shuriken, cutting off her legs, while Makai thrust his spear into her chest. Kagayoku finished it off by throwing her oversized shuriken, cutting the women in half. Leo looked at the bloody pieces on the floor, "Ain't that a way to fuck up an appetite?"

Sasuke pulled his hand back as black gunk flowed from the wound in the replica's neck, melting the kunai, and the dooplaganger. "Ugh! Disgusting." He back away as the melted...stuff, spread out.

Nara's face contorted in disgust, "He went from flesh and bones to..."

"Soup," The group said.

"How are Kyuubi and Akasha?"

He jogged over to the two still forms and checked, "They're breathing. Just knocked out."

Hearing the loud sound of shattering glass, they looked up and gasped, "The entrapment! If he falls from that height - "

As tired and weak as he was, Sasuke ran over, fearful that there was no way he could make it in time. Suddenly he haulted, partially shielding his eyes as a bright rainbow colored light exploded from the sky. He heard a loud swooping sound of something flying down with such speed and foce, he felt himself be pushed back a few feet by the wind. After the intense light died down, they moved their arms and opened their eyes, gasping in shock.

"I'll be dipped in shit and rolled in breadcrumbs," Kakashi _and _Iruka said in awe. Naruto had been saved. Not by Sasuke, but by the beautiful serpant dragon they were looking at. The serpant had huge brightly feathered wings, and long flowing tail feathers that looked like colored flames. Leaning it's head down, it let Naruto's limp body slid down and softly land onto the sand below. It nudged his face foundly, being careful with it's pointed teeth and then raised it's head to look at them.

"...T-Thank you..." Sasuke managed to get out. It's mouth curled up into something that must have been a smile, and it nodded. Then, it flew into the vast sky, becoming a small speck of light and then dissapearing. There was no time to ponder over what just happened. Hearing Naruto whimper slightly, they ran over to him, Sasuke kneeling down next to him. "Naruto!"

He cracked his eyes open just slightly, "I'm...alright - "

"No you aren't you damn idiot! Why the hell did you do that!...You shouldn't have."

Rasing his bloody hand to Sasuke's wounded side, he accesed the intensity of it and sighed, "...Your wound...is to deep for my healing."

"Fuck the damn wound, heal yours!"

Using his last bit of energy he tried to heal him, before passing out once again.

Naruto wasn't sure how many hours it was until he woke up, but when he did, he was shocked to find himslef in a large, spacious room. The furniture was made of a highly polished cherry oak, and the floor was covered with a plush, soft rug. To his left was a huge window. It was fully opened, allowing a sweet breeze to rustle the silk hangings of his bed. Even the sheets were a light green silk. The village outside the window was nice to say the least. There were tall buildings and luxiorious homes. A few building seemed to be still undergoing work, and were being repaired at that very moment. Moving around a bit, he realized that he had on no clothes.

"Are you awake?"

Naruto turned his head and yelped, surprised to see a purple haired, green eyed ninja standing by his bed and mixing something in a glass chalice. "Gaara?" He looked back out the window, "Is this...Sunagakura!"

"Yes, it is," He answered in his dark, accustomed drawl.

That explained the half down buildings. They must have been destroyed during Grendels raid, and were being rebuilt. "But...it looks so...diffrent."

"I know. Can you imagine how much of an inconvience it is building with sand? I decided to make a few changes. We rebuilt the village, and built a wall around it, seperating it from the desert. We planted trees, created pounds, and rivers. Actually, it was Tenmari's idea for those damn trees."

"Tenmari! Is she alright!" He remembered what he had seen during his last dream.

"Her wound is healing fine. She's resting in her room...How do you know about that?"

"Don't worry."

"Here. Drink this. You lost a lot of blood and this will help you replenish your supply."

Naruto grabbed the pretty cup by the two large handles and swallowed the foul tasting mixture, "Where are the others?"

"Fine. Sasuke seems to want to see you urgently. He gave the nurse-nin a hard time." Naruto heard him whisper a foul name, and knew he was talking about the Uchiha. "Do you wish to see him now?"

"Yes, of course."

Taking the empty cup from his hands, he nodded, "Alright." He left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Waiting patiently, he passed the time by looking around the room, and over at the wide window. It was a real nice place. When Sasuke entered the room, he wasn't expecting the cold attitude that greeted him. He smiled at the brunett, "It doesn't hurt much, does it?" Sasuke had no shirt, and Naruto looked at the bandages wrapped around his mid-section.

"I want an explanation," He spat, slamming the door behind him.

"Explanation? Sasuke, what are - "

"Don't play that shit with me!"

Naruto flinched at the ice in his voice. "Really, I don't - "

"Why didn't you tell me how you really felt about everything! You wanted to kill Sakura! The baby! _Me!_"

He shook his head, "It wasn't like that! Sasuke, I couldn't help feeling the way I did, I - "

"But you could have told me how you felt. You lead me on to believe that...you had forgiven me when in reality, you couldn't wait to get your revenge." He expression turned somber. "You always say I lie to you...but it's you who's been lying to me. This whole time."

Feeling tears prickling the sides of his eyes, he tried to explain himself, "Sasuke, I'm sorry you had to find out about how I felt that way. I just didn't want to tell you because I'm just so sick of being angry at you. I can't do it anymore! I admit, I was angry! I hated you and her and the baby, but I think I deserve to be pissed! I planned on getting revenge, but after seeing that dooplaganger...I've changed my mind. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel. I'd never do domething like this to you. Never."

"But all you had to do was talk to me!"

"And say what!" He screamed, getting angered. "That I want that bitch to just dissapear! That I hope the fucking child burns in - " He never even saw the hit coming. He felt the sting of the slap over his left cheek, and cried out. The brunett's eyes widdened, not believeing he himself had done something so stupid. So reckless. What the hell had he been thinking. No, he hadn't been thinking.

"...Naruto - "

"I deserved that," He whispered, rubbing the swelling, reddened cheek.

"No, no you didn't." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "I don't know what the hell is wrong is me, it's like...everything and everyone is agaisn't us. The entire fucking world is."

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the saddened ninja, "Then that just means it's us agaisn't the world. Now just forget about that, and tell me what happened when I passed out."

"Amadare had just began to start trying to stop your wrist from bleeding when Gaara showed up. He said that he was worried as to why we were so late, and he and some of his group decided to come search for us in the desert, thinking that we might have been lost. When he found us, he hurried us here, to the village. He and Amadare treated you and the rest of us. Kagayoku had a sit down with him, telling him everything about what we know and think so far. I don't know why. She shouldn't trust him so much."

"Don't start. Have you seen Tenmari?"

"Yeah, she asked about you. Gaara told her not to do anything except rest for the next few days. Actually, that's what he told us all. But I don't want to go to sleep in this house. He might try and kill me or something."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm only kidding. A little bit."

"There, all done," Iruka said, sitting on his bed. He had just finished stiching a large, deep gash on Kakashi's arm. His room was as nice as Naruto's and Gaara told him this was to be his own private room until they were ready to travel on. Kakashi's room was just down the hall, next to Kyuubi's and across from Akasha, who Gaara treated with the upmost respect. Those two, Kagayoku and Amadare were about the only one's the sand ninja did respect.

Kakashi moved his arm around, unstiffing it, "Thanks, Ruru. I owe you two now."

"Two?"

"You saved my ass when were fighting Akasha, remember?"

He smiled warmly, "You don't owe me anything. Remember all the times you saved my ass? I've lost count." Removing a roll of bandage from the medical kit, he began to wrap up Kakashi's arm carefully. "I wonder where you get your rescue skills from."

He grinned, "Probably my dad."

This intrigued Iruka. He had never heard the elite talk about any of parents. He didn't know much about the man's past at all, and so he felt bold enough to ask questions, "Really? How is your father? I've never heard you mention him before."

"He's been dead for years. He killed himself when I was younger. Much younger."

Iruka's eyes widdened, and suddenly, he wished he hadn't been so curious. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, I didn't - "

He shook his head, "It's alright. Hell, you didn't know. It doesn't bother me now, not anymore." Iruka bit his lip. "Really, it doesn't. I've lost enough people to be used to the pain by now."

"...Kakashi, I..." What was he going to say? I'm sorry? How would that help?

"After awhile the pain kind of dulls. They die, you cry, and then get on with life as best you can. The grieving process gets shorter and shorter, until you just learn to deal with it, hide it, and not think about it." He chuckled, "But memories can always make one cry, ne? What about you?"

"Me?" He moved a bit closer to Kakashi. "Well...I try not to think about, you know, my parents and all. It was worse when I was younger. And once it happens - "

"You fell empty - "

"Lost, and isolated - "

"And if you love again, you feel - "

"They'll dissapear, and so you - "

The two ninja looked at each other, saying the last sentence at the same time, "Stay guarded, and closed."

Iruka looked away, a slight red tint to his face. Kakashi stood, and grabbed his vest from the bed, "I should leave - "

"No, stay." Iruka said, shocking them both. "...If you want."

The silver haired man sat back on the soft mattress. "Why?"

Throwing caution to the wind, he placed his arms around Kakashi's neck, and kissed him. He wasn't surprised that the elite kissed him back, but how willingly he did so. With no hesitation. No worry. Iruka pulled back, slightly out of breath, and looked down, feeling guilty.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"...I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

He pushed Iruka down onto a pillow, "If anything, you should be worrying if _I'm _taking advantage of _you_." He removed the chunins bulky vest, and began to unbutton the solid black shirt.

"Are you?" He asked, not bothering to stop the elite.

"Of course not. Never."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Straddling the smaller man, to keep him on the bed, he leaned down and nibbled his bottom lip, "I think you know why. Does this bother you?"

Iruka's breath began to come up short, "No. Not at all." And it didn't.

It didn't bother him when, somwhere along the line, Kakashi began to undress him, and then himself. Or when the elite held open his legs and forced his way into him. It didn't bother him, because he loved it. Every secound of it. He loved how Kakashi sucked his skin into his mouth, leaving dark marks behind. How the jounin teased him, never going faster than neccessary, even when he pleaded.

"Uhh, Kakashi. Oh, Kakashi, please..."

And still, he continued his slow, steady thrust. "It's better this way," He whispered.

"No," The chunin whimpered, impatient for release, and yet not wanting the feeling to end. "No, no, no." He clawed at the man's back, and bit down on his lip, needing something solid to help control the pleasure coursing through his body. Leaning down to kiss him, Kakashi held Iruka's hands on either side of head, letting the ninja squeeze them as tight as he wanted to.

And even when he wasn't kissing the chunin, he always kept his body as close to Iruka's as possible, hungry for as much contact as possible. Feeling the brunett's body tighten and tense, he knew what was coming. Iruka clenched his eyes shut, and turned his head to side, burying it into his pillow.

"Don't turn away," Kakashi ordered gently. "Look at me."

But he couldn't seem to do so, until he felt the elite's hand turn his face, and then, only then did he open his eyes. He placed his hand over the one on his cheek. As badly as he wanted release, he resisted the approaching peak of pleasure.

"Don't hold back, baby. Just let go. Relax, and come for me."

Unable to hold out for a secound longer, even if he wanted to, he came, clutching Kakashi to his body tightly and tugging at the silver hair, crying out to him. And before he finished, Kakashi came as well, biting the chunin's neck to stiffle his sounds, and forcing a secound, equally powerful climax from Iruka.

Afterwards, the brunett lay there, cradling Kakashi on top of him. The force of his release nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He softly pet the jounin's hair, listening as they both tried to regain themselves. Raising the man's head up just enough to look him in the eye, he brushed a few strands of silver hair away from his face, "Kakashi. I love you. Very much, and I promise, I won't leave you. I'll never desert you. Or forget you, no matter what. I swear it on my life, and on my life as a ninja." He watched as the mix-colored eyes once again filled with tears, but this time, contended ones.

"And I love you, Iruka. And I promise I'll never hurt you, betray you, or dishonor you. For as long as I live. I swear it on my life, and on my life a ninja."

Leaning forward, they sealed the promise with a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: Gaara's lays out the rules of his house, Gaara has Naruto show him the extent of his powers and Akasha attempts to teach him how to summon the many other dragons under their command.

Chapter 27: Life in the sand

After Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep, Nara walked into the room to wake the two teens, "Hey you two, dinner is ready. Get downstairs."

Naruto groaned and buried his head into Sasuke's neck, "What time is it?"

"Eight. Come on, get up. I brought a pair of pajamas for you to put on. Iruka bought them for you. Oh, and he has something to tell you."

He sat up, waking the Uchiha as he did so, "Tell me something? What?"

"Just come down. We're having ramen to."

"I'll get ready." Nara left the room and Naruto crawled out of bed, "Sasuke, you awake?"

"Just barely. Do we have to go down for dinner?"

"Yes. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but couldn't I just eat you?"

He chuckled, "Get up, sleepy head." He picked up the pajama set placed on the bedside chair and held them up looking at them.

"Those are nice," Sasuke said groogily, still half sleep.

He smiled at the the spaghetti strap black tee-shirt that read 'KITSUNE POWER!' in big red letters, complete with a small white fox dressed as an ANBU squad ninja. The matching pants were covered with the same little fox in diffrent stances. "I wonder where Iruka brought this," He thought aloud, slipping them on. "Sasuke, put some clothes on."

"I'm working on it," He said, sitting up, and reaching for his discarded clothing. "I wonder what that freakshow likes to eat. Probably baked human liver covered in gravy made from the fat of an unbaptized baby, and steamed baby fingers."

"Sasuke, I swear, if you say anything negative to him while we are down there - "

"I won't, I won't. How are your wrist?"

"As fine as they can be."

"Your cheek?"

"Fine. Come on, lets go."

Dragging a still, very tired ninja behind him, Naruto found his way through the maze of halls, and downstairs. He managed to somehow, find the group, who were in a seperate room of the house. They were seated comfortably on silk cushions, in a large circle, and in the middle, were trays of various types of food, and tea. Gaara raised his head, and nodded to them, "Take it seat."

"Hey kid," Kankuro said, sitting next to his brother. "I see you're still a little shrimp." He grinned. "But, a cute shrimp."

"And I see you're still a creepy bastard," He said. "But, an even creepier bastard."

"Good one."

"I do try." He smiled at Iruka, "I really love these!"

He laughed, "You're welcome, I knew you would." Naruto saw two large purple marks on his neck, but said nothing of it yet.

"So," Kagayoku began, placing a few pieces of shushi on Amadare's plate. "Not only is this dinner, but lets consider this a group meeting. Gaara wants to set down a few ground rules, maybe ask some questions, and then we'll talk about what happened this afternoon."

"Where's Tenmari?" Naruto asked.

"I ordered her to take her meals in bed," Gaara answered, His eyes closed, and eating carefully. "She's a bit to weak to be walking all around."

Kankuro grinned, "He'd never admit it, but he'd be even crazier if something were to happen to her."

"Shut up."

"Ground rules?" Sasuke repeated. "I'm listening."

Gaara flashed him a scathing look, "Yes, I'll get that out of the way. First off, you are all guest in this house, remember that."

"Here we go," Sasuke mumbled.

"The first bell rings at 6:00 a.m, that's when everyone wakes. Breakfast will be served at 6:45, don't be late. After breakfast, we train from 7:30 until 10:30, and rest after that. The secound bell rings at 12:00, lunchtime. All meals will be served in this room. After lunch, we meditate from 1:00 until 3:00. And from 3:10 to 6:10, that time is used to study in the library on the secound floor. After that, you can do as you wish until the the third bell rings for dinner, at this hour. No one is to leave this house past 10:00pm."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Strictly for safety purposes," Kankuro answered.

"Safety from what?"

Gaara looked his way, "Nothing you need to worry about, as long as you follow the rule."

"This sounds a hell of a lot like boot camp," Nara mummbled. "I miss my mommy and daddy and big brother right about now."

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro said, mouth packed with food, "You'll get used to it after a while. It's the reason why we sand ninja are so strong, we all follow this schedule. It teaches order and punctuality and obedience."

'Do I look like a dog?' Sasuke thought.

"Did you know one sand ninja, has the skill and ability, of two other ninja put together?"

Amadare snorted, "Did you know one Mystic toddler has the ability, skill, and intelligence of all the ninja in all the villages combined, and then some?"

"And did you know that Naruto could destroy this whole village without even moving from this spot?" Kyuubi said.

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah? And how would he do that?"

Akasha and Kyuubi glared viciously at him, "Because we'd do it for him."

"Surely me and Sakura are exempted from the training, right?" Amelia asked.

"Why would you be?" Gaara questioned.

"Well, I shouldn't be fighting, I don't know how, I'm no ninja!"

"Then you'll learn."

"And she's pregnant!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and placed his teacup on the ground, "Is this true?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Kankuro blinked stupidly, "...Wow." He shook his head. "If Tenmari even thought about getting pregnant at this age, I'd kill her, the guy who did it, and his family."

"Even I have to agree," Gaara said. "How far along are you?"

"A week."

"Then you can still train. It'll cause no harm to the fetus."

"Who's kid is it?" Kankuro asked her.

"Sasuke's."

He chocked and took a gulp of tea, "Ugh...piece of shushi came back up. When the hell did you two...you know."

"Never," Sasuke answered. "We aren't a couple. Don't ask any more questions. Respect our privacy please."

"Whatever."

Gaara shrugged, "Another thing, when I'm in my room, don't bother me. Unless it's an emergency."

Naruto gave him a bright smile, "Well, you are the Kage and your word is definately law! And I'll follow every one of them!" The sand ninja gave him an odd look, not used to the outburst of happiness when he set down ground rules. Or at all. "So, master Iruka, what was you wanted to tell me?" He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began slurping up noodles at a rapid pace.

Iruka looked at Kakashi who gave him a slight nod. He took a deep breath and smiled, "Well...Naruto, um...this may be weird, you know, but - "

"You and Kakashi are in love, right?" He said pouring a cup of tea for himself and Sasuke. The Uchiha's head snapped up when Naruto said this, and he looked at the two ninja's. The blond shrugged, "Am I right?" Iruka nodded slowly. Naruto smiled, "Thats wonderful! I've got nothing agaisn't it, just keep each other happy is all I ask. Oh, and another thing." He stood up and walked over to Kakashi, kneeling down in front of the man. His pupils narrowed, and his canines lengthened even more. He jabbed Kakashi in the chest with a clawed finger. "_But if you hurt him_," He began in a deep, dark voice.

Makai flinched and screamed like a bitch, "Dude, that's like some exorcist shit! Malikai, go get some holy water, a bible, a crucifix, and a really hot priest."

"Why does he have to be really hot?"

"Because once I'm through fighting evil, I'll need to purge my soul of all impurities, and the only way to do that is to have sex."

"So, you want to trade in one sin for another?"

"Sin is good, sex is better."

Kakashi starred wide-eyed at the vicious kitsune before him, "_I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOU NECK, SHOVE YOUR BALLS DOWN YOU THROAT, AND ROAST YOUR ASS WITH THE UNHOLY FLAMES OF HELL! And don't try no sneaky shit, cause I'll find out. I have people...all around, just watching and waiting...they know all about you...they always know where you are and what you're doing...you can't hide...can't run...and you can't see them. But, oh, they can see you...watch your back. Just one tiny little mistake...and you'll end up eight feet under ground."_

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "I thought they buried people at a six feet?...Heh...hehe."

_"I'll stomp your ass down another two feet, you understand?"_

"Y-yeah."

_"Boy! Do you understand me!"_

"Sir, yes sir!"

Naruto stood up and gave him a hug, "I'm so happy for you!" He jumped back over and sat down to his meal, everyone around him giving him strange looks. Even Gaara. "What? What are you looking at?"

"..."

_"Finish eating."_ They continued their meal.

"Those are some nice pajama's," Kyuubi commented.

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you got represent the power of the kitsune. Their is no greater power!"

"Except for that of a well developed Dragon who's trained for years and years." Akasha gave Kyuubi a dirty look.

"Oh, please. The Dragon's reputation died along with Sisco's music career. We kitsune's should have our own country, that would be nice."

"A country full of you's? Gods, anything but that. I'd take the destruction of the world before a country of kitsunes."

"Oh come on, you know even you couldn't resist a country full of handsome men like myself. Or in your case, women."

"Wanna bet?"

"Please, you know you want some of this. Stop acting like you can resist all my sexyness."

"I don't need to act. The hate comes natrually."

"Why are you two always argueing?" Leo asked. "You must really love each other."

"HELL NO!"

"Hey, Kakashi?" Makai called out.

"Yeah?"

"Since you and Iruka are official Lovers now, can me and my bro still make passes at him?"

The elite glared, "No."

"Can I bang him and leave him?"

"No."

"Can he become my baby's mother?"

"No!"

"Are you sure he couldn't just bare my child for me?"

"I said NO!"

"So, what if I just - "

"Bro, just give up," Malikai said. "We lost our chance."

He pouted, "This sucks ass."

Amadare laughed, "So, as for what happened today - "

"You'll be pleased to know I had to get four stiches on the back of my head," Sakura said, looking at Naruto. The boy held his head low, and became highly interested in his food.

"And you'll be pleased to know Naruto needed twelve in each wrist," Zyra added.

Amadare continued, "Anyway, Naruto, do you remember how you broke your fall?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I know I hit something really soft, so it must have been the sand. I did open my eyes for a moment, and I saw this really bright light. I thought I was dead. Again."

"What was that light?" Gaara asked.

Kagayoku looked at him, "You saw it?"

"Yes. It's how we found you all."

Akasha smiled, "So, it seems from what Sasuke and the others told me, that damn Sorano finally made his apperance. He always like to have a grand entrance and exit, with his little light shows. He can be such a snob." Everyone looked at her, not sure yet who she was talking about. "The Heaven Serpant," She said. Still she recieved blank looks. "The one that saved Naruto."

"Ohhhh," They said, realization setting in.

"Saved me?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "You see, now that you and I are connected, you too have control over the Dragon race. Well, not as much as I do, but enough to get you by. You see, each of use Protectors, offer a certain amount of control over a certain type of animal, or animals. With me, it's Dragon's and Serpants. With Kyuubi its...um...Kyuubi, what do you offer?"

He glared at her, "He can connect with narture, bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he can do a hell of a lot with that," She said, each word dripping with sarcasm. "If he's about to die, he can just call on Bambi to save him."

"Shut up!"

"Question!" Nara said. "Since when have Serpants been cool peoples with heaven?"

Akasha shook her head, "It's called a Heaven Serpant because of it's beauty. It isn't actually from heaven."

"And it's name is Sorano?"

"Yes."

"But how did Naruto call to him if he had already passed out?"

"He must have done it subconciously. A part of him knew it, but he didn't."

"And you know this, Sorano?"

"Of course. I used to call on him many times."

Naruto got overexcited, "Cool! Can I use them to like...try and take over the world?"

"Oh, yeah of course - ...Wait, you aren't thinking about that, are you!"

"No! I just wanted to know!"

She sighed in relief, "Phew. Good one."

"But is I do decide to take over the world - "

"I'd kill you in a heartbeat."

"...Okay, so I won't.

Later that night, Naruto and Nara sat lamely in Amadare's room. Gaara ordered everyone their own room, which they didn't understand. They could have paired up with their respective mates, but, as they said, this was Gaara's house.

"I'm bored," Nara complained. "Which is odd, because normally I'm to busy kicking ass or getting mines kicked to say such a thing."

"I know," Amadare agreed. "And it's not like I can sleep with Kagayoku in her room and...you get my drift. We even had a little game planned." She sighed.

Naruto shrugged, "I think Sasuke's already sleep, lazy bum."

"Why don't we go do something?" Nara thought aloud.

"We cant." Amadare pointed to the clock on the wall, "It's almost eleven. Remember what Gaara said?"

He huffed, "Screw him! Since when do we take orders from outsiders?" A devilish grin spread across his face.

Amadare raised a thin eyebrow, "What exactly are saying?"

"Oh come on. You know as well as I do that we're _bad ass._ Lets go o. You know as well as I do that we're žœš˜-"'ﾐŽ_ Lets_." Naruto and Amadare looked at each other, both pondering the tempting offer. It did beat sitting in the house the rest of the night. They hadn't gotten a chance to see the village, and on top of that...there was still a Sorcerer's village they had yet to see.

"But...what if they find out?" Amadare voiced her worry. "Kagayoku will be dissapointed and Gaara and Sasuke may try and kill us. And Nara, you're about to be married, _we need to keep you alive_."

He threw his hands in the air, "Rules, rules, rules! Since we have we followed any rules except out own? We are Mystics! Born and raised, and I'm not going to sit back and let that god-awful Gaara dictate my life just because we're in this house! We could just as easily go and stay with the Sorceresses! At least they respect us!"

Naruto looked at the angry ninja, "Wow. You're really upset with this, aren't you?"

"So glad you noticed," He answered, huffing and dropping back onto the bed they shared. He began to fiddle with the blue silk of his kimono. "So what do you say?"

"Well, it has been awhile since we've done anything together," Amadare confessed. "We've just been so busy." She looked out the large, open window. "And I do need to buy a few things."

Naruto sighed, "To bad I didn't bring any money with me."

Smiling, Nara and Amadare pulled each pulled out a large pouch. The young girl opened her leather pouch and held up a gold coin with small rubies surrounding the diameter of both sides. "Mystic money goes a long way."

He looked at the gold piece, "This is what you're money looks like?"

"Yeah. That's a Naki, the equevalent of a dollar." She pulled out another one, five more, each bigger than the first. The last was about the size of her palm.

"Damn!"

"This is a Kali, it equals five dollars. This is a Baki, it's equal to ten dollars. This is a Sanki and a Rali, equal to twenty and fifty dollars. And this is a Loki, equal to hundred dollars." She pulled out a few small silver coins. "This is a Dai, Rai, Nai, Jai. They're equal to a quarter, nickel, dime and penny."

"Wow." He looked at the money, holding it in his hands.

Nara stood up, pouch in hand, and put one foot on the window, "Ready ladies?"

Naruto and Amadare followed him. It was only a little fun, and it's not like Gaara would find out.

At least they hoped.

"Da dum, da da da dum dum, da da da dum dum, da da da - "

"Amadare, Naruto! Will you stop doing the 007 theme music!"

"Sorry," The duo apologized. Getting off Gaara's property proved a bit harder than they thought. There were guards surrounding most of the perimeter of the house, walking to and fro, keeping a good look out.

"They weren't here earlier," Amadare observed. "How deadly can these Sand ninja possibly be. I mean, they take orders from Gaara. Enough said."

Upon making it off the property, and into the market district of the village, they looked around in awe. There were malls, resturaunts, scroll stores, weapon dealers, and more.

"Oh no," Amadare whimpered.

The two ninja turned to her, "What's wrong."

"I-I feel my womenly instincts kicking in. Must...go...shop... Come on!" Grabbing them both by the sleeve, she dragged them into one of the closest clothing stores.

"May I help you?" A middle aged, heavy set sales women asked.

"No, not yet. We're just looking around. Seeing a cute skirt outfit she giggled, "Naruto, don't you think you would look just adorable in that!"

His face contorted in disgust, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh come on! We shouldn't even be dresses like this," She said in a whisper. "What if someone who knows about us tells Gaara they saw us here? At this hour? Do you want him to blow his top?"

"Well no, but - "

"So, we'll have to walk around incognito. Come on, lets go choose something."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just dressed as a _guy_!"

"Don't spoil it," Nara said. "It'll be fun."

At first, Naruto wanted to do nothing more than run out the store screaming, but after awhile, he realized it wasn't so bad. It was rather fun.

"What do you think of this one?" Amadare asked, holding up a black kimono with flower patterns on it.

"To old fashioned," Nara said, turning up his nose.

She grabbed a light red one, decorated with white butterflies, "This one?"

"To childish."

"This one?" She held up the white kimono with a red dragon going around it.

Naruto nodded, "Thats the one!"

After two hours, and 300 Koti (Mystic money) which Amadare had to almost force the cashier to take, each of them had a completly new, and diffrent kimono, those almost impossible to walk in platform shoes, and fans.

"Hide your face with the fan until we find some makeup," Nara warned.

"I remember seeing a cosmetic shop somewhere around here," Amadare said. "Follow me." They left the small store and walked around for a bit until she lead them into a bigger, two story shop. "Excuse me," She asked the sales lady. "Um...can you direct me to the makeup?"

"Secound floor," She told them stiffly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Thank you." They shuffled up the carpeted stairs. "Good. It's not crowded."

Naruto sat in a high stool as they fused and tested with his face.

"That's _too_ dark for his hair color," Nara complained once.

"But the other one was to light," Amadare reasoned, after painting his entire face a ghost white.

"I know, but pink is to light a lipstick. How about this one?" He handed her a deep red lipstick.

"Pretty! What's it called?"

"Spring Blush."

"Just when I thought I couldn't get any queerer," Naruto commented, with a slight grin. After they finished tormenting his face, they placed a wig on him and he looked in a mirror. "Dear gods...I look like a Gaisha!"

"That was the point!"

"Gods, I hope I don't get hit on."

"We can't make any promises," The two giggled. After they had done the same to there apperance, they left the shop.

"Where should we go now?" Nara asked.

"Lets go eat!" Naruto suggested.

Amadare agreed. "But first, lets go into that stationary store. I have an idea."

"So, what are you going to use that for?" They asked as she walked out of the shop with a few blank scrolls, ink, and quills.

She smiled, "You'll see. Come, lets go to that resturaunt. I smell ramen!"

Somehow, the trio made downstairs to breakfast in time, even though they had gotten only four hours of sleep, not including the time they spent undressing from the clothes, cleaning of the makeups and hiding it all in Amadare's room, before sneaking off to their own beds.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "You look a bit out of it."

He shook his head, "I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."

"Tired?" Amelia repeated. "From what?" Naruto ignored her.

'From being _bad ass_,' Nara mouthed to him and Amadare. The three of them chuckled into their rice bowls.

Gaara looked at them, but said nothing.

"Whats so funny?" Zyra asked.

"Inside joke," Amadare winked at them.

"Good morning Gaara," Naruto said to the quiet sand ninja. "Tenmari doing alright?"

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why this damn blond was always so polite to him. It made him sick in a way. "She's fine."

"Of course I am," Tenmari walked into the room, smiling. She was a little more pale than normal, and looked slightly unhealthy, but alright other than that.

"Hello," The group greeted her cheerfully.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Gaara questioned. "You were told to rest for the duration of the week."

"And as you can see, I refused."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "You are not well enough. I want you back in bed. Now."

Acting as if he had said nothing, she took a seat next to Naruto and started a conversation with him. Pretty soon they were laughing and eating, and Gaara had given up the battle.

"I thought he was going to kill you," Naruto whispered.

Tenmari shook her head, "Of course not. You might not notice it yet, but he's become a bit warmer toward people."

"You're right. I can't notice it yet."

Immediatly after breakfast, they followed Gaara out of the house to seperate portion of the property exclusively for training. There were boulders scattered around, trees, and farther off to the north, target sheets.

"Pretty nice setup," Kyuubi acknowledged.

"But I've seen better." Sasuke said.

Gaara ignored both comments. "Naruto, exactly how well is your aim?"

The blond shrugged. "Fairly average I suppose."

He pointed to one of the farthest off target sheets, "Hit the mark dead on." Then, realizing who he was talking to, he added, "If you can."

Giving the sand ninja a fleeting glance, he removed an arrow from the quiver and took a deep breath. He aimed, focused, and released the arrow.

"Dead on! You go boy!" Tenmari yelled.

"You could still use some practice," Gaara said, unfased by the boys obvious talent.

"Since we're here to train, there are some things I need to teach Naruto, if you all don't mind," Akasha smiled, pushing the boy slightly apart from the rest of the group. Shrugging, the others split up, working on diffrent techniques, but Gaara and Sasuke were obviously trying to outdue the other.

"Men." Akasha said under her breath. "Thank the gods for women." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean you, spitefire. Alright, now, the first thing to know about Dragons is that it takes a firm trainer to tame them. You have to believe in yourself before you put your trust in them. And it's tricky. Use to much chakra, and you risk hurting yourself. Use to little, and you won't get one to appear. On top of that, it takes a diffrent amount of chakra to summon diffrent dragons. And it doesn't depend on the size, but their overall strength. Naruto! Are you even listening!"

"Huh!" He dropped the toad he had been playing with moments ago. "Umm, yeah, I heard you."

"Now, do you wish to see Sorano again?"

"Yeah!"

"In that case, I'm going to teach you the signs for him, so look closely." Naruto payed close attention to the quick movements, saving them in his memory. Making the final sign, hands cupped slightly, one underneath the other, she stopped. "Did you see that?" He nodded. "You try." He did as he was told, remaking the same movements as she had done previously. "Good! Kyuubi's right, you are a fast learner."

"Didn't I tell you?" Kyuubi said, a few feet away, training with Iruka. He stopped dodgeing the rocks the chunin threw his way, and one rather large one slammed into his head.

Iruka's hands flew to his mouth as he winced, hearing the painful sound of rock meeting an empty head. "Oh, Kyuubi, I'm so sorry! I thought you were still paying attention!" He ran over to the injured man, a knot forming on the kitsune's head. "Are you alright Kyuubi?"

The man sat up, shaking his head to cure the dizziness, "Kyuubi? Who the hell is Kyuubi? I'm Rick James bitch!"

Akasha placed a hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter. "Oh. My. Gods."

"Oh, no!" Iruka cried. "He's lost his memory I suppose."

"His memory or his mind?" Leo asked.

Makai whistled. "Damn, Iruka. How hard did you hit the poor guy?"

"It was an accident!"

Sasuke forced himself not to laugh, "I have such a bad feeling about this."

Naruto ran over and helped the brunett off the ground. "Umm...Your name isn't Rick James, it's Kyuubi. Come on, you remember, you're a spirit protector."

The man flipped his hair, "I ain't no damn spirit protector. I'M A SUPER FREAK! SUPER FREAK, I'M SUPER FEAKY!"

Gaara...um...well...he was a bit shocked. "I think it best if one of you take him into the house where he can be treated."

Amadare placed his arm around her shoulders, helping Kyuubi walk. "Good idea. Kyuubi, lets go. I'm taking you back into the house."

"You want an autograph?"

"No."

"Bitch, don't you know who I am! I'm Rick James, bitch! You want my autograph!"

She sweatdropped. "I honestly can't believe this."

Kyuubi stumbled and wobbled, and burst into song singing something like, "MY GIRL WANTS TO PARTY ALL THE TIME, PARTY ALL THE TIME, PARTY ALL THE TIME!"

Unable to control herself, Akasha laughed hysterically, doubling over to the ground. "Oh, oh, it hurts! Hahahahah, Oww! Hahahaha! Oh, hahahaha!"

Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "Akasha! That is not funny! He could be seriously hurt. I would expect you to be a little more mature."

She wiped the tears of merth from her eyes and nodded. "You're right, spitefire. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on, lets see what you can do."

"Are you still worried about your little brat?" Grendel asked.

Hinode's lip twitched in anger. "Fuck you and the whore from which you came."

He raised an eyebrow in shock. "Ouch. Such harsh words, my dear. Where did you learn such phrases?"

He glared. "I'm a bitch by blood, not relation."

"Now whats with the sudden attitude?"

"I -" Before he could explain himself the door to the Throne chamber opened. A young man walked in. He was younger than Hinode, with blue hair that stopped at his shoulders, and violet eyes. He wore the same type of robes as Hinode, but in red. At first glance was hard to tell wheather he was a man or women, but his voice verified his gender.

"Good evening, my lord." He said, his violet gaze warm and kind as he looked at Grendel.

The brunett smiled back. "Hello, Takai. What brings you here on this wonderful night?"

"I come for two reasons." He tapped his closed fan agaisn't his chin.

"Let me guess," Hinode said. "One, to piss me the fuck off, and two...to piss me the fuck off."

"As the consort of our lord it is respectful for you to speak only when spoken to. I don't know how he deals with a disrespectful harlot like you."

"And I was told that garbage was always suppose to stay in the trash bin, so why have you left?" One of the guards standing at the side of the main door, laughed, until Takai shoot him a distasteful look. Hinode stood, preparing to leave, not wanting to listen to the snooty man.

"Stay," Takai ordered. "You should hear this, in case you want to defend yourself."

"Defend myself? Agaisn't?"

"My lord, did you notice lord Hinode missing one of the nights prior to tonight?"

Hinode froze. 'Oh no. Don't tell me he knows. He can't!'

Grendel placed his finger agaisn't his chin, looking up, searching his memory. "Why yes. As a matter of fact, I remember clearly. I sent a servant to his room, and he wasn't there. I assumed he was in the library, or wandering somewhere. Who knows, with Hinode."

Takai smiled deviously. "Well my lord, you'll be pleased to know that I know full well the whereabouts of your prized bride."

"His whereabouts?" Grendel repeated, glancing at Hinode. The emerald eyed man looked away.

"Yes. He was not in the palace, nor was he on the palace grounds, or outside the palace gates. In fact, he wasn't even on this realm. He was in Konoha, playing hero to his little brat."

Hinode gasped. "How did you know!"

He flipped his hair. "I have my resources. My father is one of Grendel loyal most subjects. Now, I'm doing my part as well."

Grendel stood from his seat slowly. "Hinode," He said, a hint of ice in his voice. "Is this true? Takai has never lied to me. So I expect you to answer me truthfully."

He shivered, and his bravery wavered, but only for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he held his head high, and looked at the man. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"So you admit that you disobeyed one of my rules?"

"I do."

"And you are willing to accept the consequences."

"I know I have no choice."

"Very well." Grabbing the Ù×ÕÓÑÏÍËÉÇÅÃÁ¿½»¹·µ³±¯«©§¥£¡Ÿﾝ›™-•"ﾐŽ•p2Îu6 Îu÷ ÛÌu-•"ﾐŽ

Closing his eyes for a moment to overcome the dizziness, he struggled to stand, and as he did so, he glared daggers at the blue haired man. "You'll get your just desserts, bitch."

Takai flicked open his fan, waving it lazily. "Don't be so sure about that."

With his jaw set, and hands balled into fist, he slowly walked out of the room. Sighing, Grendel sat down once again, folding his arms over his chest. "As I recall, you said you came here for two reasons. I'm waiting."

"Most certainly." He walked up the three steps leading up to the elevated platform, where the brunett waited patiently. Takai removed a small scroll from the inside of his left sleeve and handed it to him. "My father is inviting you a dinner party tonight. He heard of your successful massacre at Sunagakure, and wishes to thank you properly."

He nodded lightly. "Really? Well, I can also use that time to converse with him on more...pressing matters."

"Such as? If I may know."

"Not yet. But anyway," He opened the scroll and scanned through the invitation. "Tell him I'll be there."

"There something else. Tell me, why are still with Hinode? It's obvious he's nothing but trouble."

"I like them bad," He answered simply.

"But he's also untrustworthy. Wouldn't you much rather have a willing and honest lover by your side?" He purred.

"And would you be referring to?" He asked, quite sure where this was going but choosing to play naive.

"My family has served you well for many, many years. Even before you lost the Kage tittle. Surely, one from my family could serve as the perfect consort. Surely, _I_ could."

"Really?"

"Of course. Hinode just doesn't understand how lucky he is. He isn't worth your efforts. Wouldn't you need a heir? I doubt he would give you such a gift."

"And you would?"

Takai smiled. "It would be an honor."

"Then I'll consider such a proposal," He lied, knowing he wouldn't even think twice.

Takai forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you my lord. I promise, you won't be dissapointed."

When the day was finally over, no one was more glad than Naruto. After spending three hours trying to summon dragons, he was wasted. Not to mention, all he managed to conjure was a small salamder. Nothing close to a dragon. He couldn't seem to keep his chakra as steady as he needed to. But Akasha assured him that it was only natural to make mistakes, and it would take time, of course. Sighing, Naruto wiggled his toes in the cool, refeshing lake water. He decided agaisn't resting in the house, and instead relaxed outside, where he could think clearer.

"Naruto."

He turned around quickly, and he looked at the purple haired ninja. "Oh, Gaara. Ummm...did I break a rule or something?"

He shook his head. "No. Tenmari sent me to look for you, and tell you dinners almost ready."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Since when do you let Tenmari tell you to do things?"

Gaara shrugged. "She is my sister," He explained in a monotone voice. "It's normal I guess."

"Well...I'd like to sit out here for a little longer. Want to wait with me?"

"Just don't take to long," He warned, taking a seat on a rock next to the blond.

"Hey, Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish you could dream?"

He raised an eyebrow at the juvenille question. "I don't wish for anything."

"Oh, come on. I think you do, but you don't want to tell me." He leaned back on his palms, and looked up at the sky. "Do you know what stars are made of?"

"Why are you so interested in what I have to say?" Gaara inquired, a bit restless.

"I'm curious about you, thats all. All I know about you is your insatiable need to kick someone's ass every other secound. Is agaisn't a rule to question you?"

"I believe I should make it one. Do _you_ know what stars are?"

Naruto looked up once again and smiled. "I think...stars are the souls of everyone and anyone that's ever died. They're sitting there, passing time until they can get their wings. Looking down on us. Laughing at all our mistakes, and crying at our flaws. The world is their television, and our lives our their favorite soap operas." He giggled. "And when I see a shooting star, I think it means that one of the souls has finally gotten their wings, and they're now an angel. Each time the sun rises, someone dies. And when it sets, they take their place in the heavens, and become a star."

"Thats an interesting theory."

"Do you ever think of such things?"

"Not really, I don't suppose," He answered, warming up to the boy.

"What do you think about."

"Many things. You could say I think about myself alot."

"Trying to find your inner self?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. But it's difficult. _I'm_ difficult."

"What we are, is never changing, but it's who we are, that is ever changing."

"To true."

Naruto laughed as a small frog leaped into his lap. Picking up the miniture animal, he let it leap around his hands. "So what do you like about the world? Or are you the heartless bastard everyone thinks you are, and forgive my bluntness."

"I'm the heartless bastard." He grinned darkly.

"I don't buy that. You ever heard the saying that eyes are windows to the soul?"

"I believe so. And what do you see in mine?"

"It's not what I see, but if you'll believe me when I tell you."

"Tell me."

"I see a lost soul. A broken, scared and hurt man who was forced to take care of himself sooner than he was ready. I see a soul that's been betrayed. That doesn't understand normal human emotions, and instead, replaces it with a bloodthirsty behavior. I see someone who wants honesty, but isn't honest with himself. I see a lot." He looked at Gaara as he said this. The Kage looked away for a moment, and then stood.

"Come on," Gaara ordered, ignoring the comment. "Lets go."

"What took so long?" Tenmari questioned the two and they took their spots among the group. Gaara shrugged, said nothing, and grabbed a bowl of rice.

"I feel horrible horrible," Sakura complained.

"Did I train you to hard?" Nara asked, faining worry.

"You kept trying to hit my in my stomach! I consider that harsh."

Hearing this, Sasuke glared at him. "Next time be careful."

"Oh stop complaining," Naruto said. "If you didn't want to worry about it, you shouldn't have gotten knocked up."

"Naruto, don't." Sasuke chided.

"Who asked you?" Sakura retorted to the blonds statement. "We all know your not mad because I'm pregnant. Just at whose the father."

Naruto snorted. "Be glad he's the father. Otherwise that would be an ugly ass baby. Then again - "

"Screw you!"

"You already did Sasuke, now you want me?"

"Naruto, that's a enough!" The Uchiha screamed.

"No it isn't! It isn't enough till I say so!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Your little slut, thats my problem!"

By now the entire group stopped eating and focused on the argueing trio. Gaara continued his meal, acting as if nothing was out of the norm. Ignoring the screams, and enjoying him meal.

"I thought we passed this already! I thought you were over this!"

"OVER THIS! Tell me, If go and get knocked up by another guy, would you be proud, you little fuck!"

"Just leave her alone, alright? Lets just - "

"FUCK YOU! Why are you standing up for her anyway?"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm trying to be reasonable."

"Sorry, it's a little to late for that."

"You should be happy about this," Sakura said. "I'm giving Sasuke something he's always wanted. A heir. Another one who carries his genes. Tell me, isn't it obvious why he's standing up for me? I'm carry his kid, you ass! I'm number on his list right now. Try again some other time."

"You know what?" Throwing caution to the wind, he stood up and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her over the tray of food. She hit him in the face, and he kicked in her side, very close to her stomach.

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke tried to pull the two apart, but to no avail. Seeing the struggle, Nara and Kankuro tried to help, and finally got the two rivals to seperate. Sasuke kept a firm hold on the struggling boy. "Stop it Naruto!"

Growling, he calmed down, but Sasuke kept his arms pinned at his side. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"You don't mean that. Now, stop this. Stop acting like a little child!"

"Don't tell me what I mean! Let me go! Get your filthy hands off me!" Pushing Sasuke away from him, he stormed out of the room.

He sighed deeply, and helped the pink haired girl back to her seat. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking rather shaken. "Barely. He tried to kick me in my stomach!"

"I know. I'll talk to him about it."

"Hold up!" Iruka slammed his cup down. "You're going to talk to _him_ about it? I'm I the only one who realizes she provoked him? Or am I as far gone as I think? Cause I know I'm not as far gone as I think. Am I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Umm...I don't think there's a right answer to that question. Is there?"

Amadare rolled her eyes. "What he's trying to say is that you should be sticking up Naruto, not Sakura. No offense," She added, seeing the girl huff in anger. "You are Naruto's man, and as such, it's your job to always defend him. He needs to be able to go into a bar, get drunk off one glass of bacardi, and pop more shit to anyone and everyone in the bar. But when those people are ready to kick his ass, and he runs and hides behind you, it's your job to protect him. That's your man, bitch, and main booty call. You defend it with everything you got. You see how Kagayoku reacted when Makai grabbed my boob? Thats called love."

"No, thats PMS," Makai corrected. "Learn the diffrence."

"But still, he shouldn't have attacked her," Tenmari said, ignoring the evil stares. "I mean, think about it. It just isn't right. A guy is never supposed to hit a women."

"No," Makai corrected again. "A guy is never supposed to get a women pregnant without marrying her, but he can beat the hot, holy shit out her ass if she deserve it."

"What the - Where you raised by barbarians!"

"No. I had a physco for a father and schizo for a mother, so all in all, I say I come from a pretty well rounded home."

Malikai laughed. "Hey, remember that time she beat you with a washing machine because she thought you were a giant pair of dad's dirty underwear trying to drag her to the depths of hell. That was funny!"

"Yeah, maybe for you. I still tremble when I see washing machines."

"Back to the subject!" Zyra screamed.

He stopped laughing, "Oh, right! Well, the best thing you can do is go and talk to him. Other than that, consider youself screwed, and your ass fried. Deep fried, holmes. Deep fried."

Sasuke ran a hand through his thick hair, sighing. "I might as well."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto cried as Sasuke placed his foot in the path of the closing door. He moved away, letting the brunett in, knowing there was no point in resisting. "No more excuses! No more explanations! I've had it! I don't want to hear it, not a single one."

"Calm down. You aren't being reasonable, you know."

"Reasonable! I don't want to be reasonable now that my dinner was interrupted by your pink haired whore!"

"I apologize for that."

"If only an apology was enough. I don't think this is going to work out for any of us, and I want you to leave. I'm not saying this out of anger, I just can't deal with it anymore."

"Because you don't care." Sasuke said, angered and upset. "Why do I feel I'm spending my whole life apologizing to you?"

"No, because I care to much."

"That isn't what it sounds like. If you cared so much, you'd try to understand."

"Don't try to pin this on me. I had nothing to do with it. I'm dealing with the mess you two have made, as best I can. I can't continue to carry this burden, _your_ burden. I can't cope with all this stress. It's too much."

"I don't consider my child a burden." He said, coldly.

"I don't mean the child, I mean her. I mean the fact that there could still be the possibility that you have to marry her. I mean everything that keeps threatening our relationship."

He moved toward the blond, grabbing his hands, and looked him in the eye. "Then marry me."

Naruto nearly chocked on his shock. "What! You - you, you can't be serious."

"I am."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. Marrying you won't make the obstacles dissapear. It won't drive Sakura away. And I'm to selfish. I don't want to share you with her or anyone else." He pulled away, and walked back.

Sasuke followed him, pushing him to the wall. "You won't have to. I promise. And really, I am sorry."

"If only apologies were enough."

Carefully, he nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "I'd lay a thousand apologies at your feet if it'd make you say 'yes.'"

"Trying to take the easy way out when I want a thousand years of pennace from you?"

"You want me on my knees, don't you?" He whispered. "Thats all you had to say." He began to kneel.

Naruto pulled him up by his hair, grabbing a handful of the thick, raven tresses. "What I want is for you to be serious."

"If you want payback, you can have it." He raised the kitsunes hands to his face, brushing the fingers over his lips. "But the least you can do is love me as much as I love you."

He groaned, feeling the onsets of a terrible stress induced headache. "Sasuke...what are we going to do?"

"First, I'll kiss you." Sasuke leaned forward, brushing his lips agaisn't Naruto's, just the slightest pressure. "Then, I'll make love to you, say...until tomorrow morning, and then you'll say 'yes' to my proposal. But first...tell me I'm forgiven?"

The blond shook his head.

"You want me to beg, don't you?" He asked, worry in his tone. He'd never groveled in his life, and he wasn't sure if he could, even now.

"You want me to love you as much as you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Tell me I won't regret it."

"I swear it."

"Maybe I do want you to beg. And...oh, I don't know. I'm not sure if I love you as much - or more."

"No, not more. It's utterly impossible." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Naruto's, kissing more deeply this time. Not a quick, or sloppy one. But gentle, and well coordinated, as if he thought out each movement ahead of time. All the tension, jealousy, stress, hatred, fear, seemed to dissapear, or lessen at least. Naruto curled his fingers around the raven strands, and pulled Sasuke's head away slightly. "So, what do you say?"

"Give me time," He said. "To think on it."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. I can do that." Just when he thought to lean in for another lip lock, the door opened, and Amadare walked in.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were about to...you know...back that thang up."

Naruto pushed the brunett away, flushed, and embarressed. "Um, no, no we weren't. We - we were just talking is all."

She nodded. "Yeah. 'Talking.' Is that what they call it nowadays?"

"Amadare!"

"Alright, I'm just bitchin with you. Anyway, if it's okay with pin - up boy, I'd like to talk to you. In private."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. Naruto, think about what I said."

"I will," He promised.

Amadare closed the door behind the Uchiha. "Think about what he said? What did he say?"

"N - nothing. It was just...just..."

"He asked you something?" He nodded. "Something...important?" Another nod. "Come on, tell me! I'm your best friend, you can't hide from me!"

"He asked me to marry him," He groaned, cracking under the whine. He collasped face down onto his bed, and screamed into his pillow.

She gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Are you...you said yes, right!"

He rolled over onto his back. "Oh come on. You know it's not that simple. I can't just say yes, or no. I need to think on it."

"Think on it? Think on it!" She cried, leaping onto the bed next to him. "What is there to think about? You love him, he loves you, nothing can tear you two apart. It's like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but without the suicide and Julius instead of Juliet."

"I mean, I thought we had the perfect understanding, but ever since this whole thing with Sakura and him, I just not sure anymore. I don't know what to do, what to say. Am I really willing to endure a life with Sakura always around?"

"Are you willing to endure a life without Sasuke?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I...we'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Fine, but check this out." She handed him one of the scrolls she brought the previous night.

"Is this a map?" He asked, opening it up.

"Yeah."

"Of the village, isn't it?"

"You guessed it!"

"Whoa. Where did you get it from!"

She smiled. "I found a copy in Kagayoku's travelling pack, and copied it on the blank scroll. I have another one. A map of the desert. If we could make a map of Gaara'a property, and even this house, we'll have the works!"

"Why are you such a bad influence on me?" He laughed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the food."

"You guys go without me this time. Did you show Nara?"

"Yeah. I should have told him to sit down first. He was so excited, he almost fell out the window."

Naruto chuckled at the mental image. "Well, if we didn't get caught the first time, I doubt we will now."

"Maybe if Gaara didn't work us so damn hard, we'd be able to look through the village during the daytime. But that's the time I use to sleep, so, oh well. Get it anyway you can. But back to this whole marriage - "

"Don't even!" He warned.

"But - "

"Shut it!"

"But I - "

"Amadare!"

She pouted. "Alright, fine."

Mage: WHOOOOO! I'm finally done with the chapter! Weeeeeee! Anyway, I just need to get this off my chest, so bare with me for a moment:

TO ALL YOU HONKEY WHITE CRACKERS OUT THERE, WHO KEEP TRYING TO DISCREDIT MY STORY FUCK YOU, YOUR MOTHER, AND YOUR RELIGION!

Naruto: IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWO DUDES TAKING IT IN THE ASS, USE WHAT LITTLE BRAIN YOU HAVE LEFT, AND DON'T READ!

Kyuubi: BUT IF YOU WISH, SEND YOUR FLAMES! YOU'RE ONLY FEEDING THE FIRE SO I KEEP COMING OUT WITH THIS FUNKY FRESH SHIT! DON'T HATE CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MY IMAGINATION!

Mage: SOUTHERN CRAKERS! Except my reviewer who lives in Ohio, I got mad respect for you. And all my other reviwers, don't matter if you black, white, or confused like Micheal Jackson, I LOVE YOU ALL!

And I've read some of the stories by you guys, which I must say, is fucking awesome! 'Oh baby' leaves me crying more! (Koolanimefreek: I swear as soon as I get this ghetto ass computer back in shape, I will review! Every chapter! EVERY! )

Kyuubi: AND ONCE I RULE THE WORLD, ALL YOU FLAMERS SHALL LICK THE SHIT OUT OF MY ASS HOLE BEFORE I WIPE!

Everyone: ... ;

Kyuubi: ...Oh...um...sorry. Scratch that last part. I...kinda got ahead of myself.

Mage: Yeah...well, anyway, I'm sorry if I made Gaara a bit...whats the word? Whatever it is. I want him to take time and get used to Naruto, then he'll see him in a whole new light, and the he'll take a liking to him. If you have any suggestions, let me in on them. Oh, and as for Sasuke's proposal, he was serious, but I don't know if Naruto will except. At least not now. Laters!


	28. Chapter 28

Rating: M

Summary: After Grendel leaves, Hinode tries to find the answers that could help Naruto, but is devastated by what he finds out. Naruto is still contemplating Sasuke's question, while Amadare and Nara run into an unidentified woman, who is she? And whats going to happen to Iruka?

Mage: I know, it took me mad long to update but I've been getting real lazy lately. Schools about to start up again, and I just don't want to go back!

Chapter 28: Hollow

Hinode lay in the black canopy bed, one of his most trusted servants dabbing a wet cloth over his forehead. "Why did he do it?" Ly asked. She was an middle aged, heavy set women. Her skin was olive, and her eyes a light, honey brown. She was the motherly servant. The one who always cleaned his wounds or listened to how much he missed his home and family, and she was always there to remind him that soon, he'd be free from this hell.

"He found out about me leaving, without his authorization."

She sighed. "Well, why did you? You knew there was the chance he'd find out. That was reckless."

"I know, but...I wanted to see him. I...I haven't seen him since he was born. Too long."

She smooth his hair back. "I understand, hun. I haven't seen my children in almost twenty years. Last I heard, he had them working for an elite family somewhere. This land is so large, they could be in any part of the ten villages."

"I guess...I'm being a bit petty."

"Petty? Child, you're far from being petty. That's your only little one. And to know every vile, evil thing in this place is after him, could make any mother do things like that. Don't let it get you down."

"Ly?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything about your family before you were kidnapped?"

She smiled, and looked up, scanning through the memories in her mind. "Of course. I used to live in Konoha. I'm not sure what happened to my extended family on that day, but I'm sure they were all killed. My husband was killed when we got here. I had my four children, pregnant with the fifth. They killed him right in front of my little ones. And then the baby was born to early, and was small and frail. They said it was no use, so they killed her too. I have a few good memories, but...there aren't many I can remember."

"If only I knew the answer he was keeping for me. I could pass it on to Naruto, and then - "

"Die before he ever gets the chance to know who you really are. Believe me, Grendel would find out. Someway, somehow."

The room door opened and Grendel walked in, hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Still awake?"

"He is, my lord," Ly answered.

"Leave. I want to speak to him alone."

Ly felt a panic rush through her. Had he heard what they said? Was he going to hurt Hinode again? "But, my lord, he is still weak and - "

"Leave, now." He ordered through clenched teeth, not used to telling a servant the same thing twice.

"Yes." She squeezed Hinode's hand softly, and left immediatly.

"You will not accompany me tonight. You need to rest."

"I agree."

He walked over to the bed, and sat next to him, leaning down over the man. "Aren't you worried of Takai?"

Hinode snorted. "He's nothing more than a pathetic child trying to seem important but is only living in his fathers shadow."

"I'm glad you see him as such. He made an...unexpected offer to me."

"Let me guess, he wants to bare your child? Don't look at me with that bland expression, I know thats the only reason he comes around. Carrying your kid will make him feel important."

He shrugged and stood. "I'll take my leave. I won't be back until probably late tomorrow. Enjoy your rest."

'That'll be the day,' He thought bitterly.

Grendel exited the room, and moments later, Ly hurried back in. "He didn't touch you, did he!"

"No, no. He didn't."

"Good." She took her seat once again beside his bed. "You feeling better?"

"Much," He replied, smiling. "But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing. It's...not important."

"Come now, let me in on it."

He sighed. "I just wish there was a way I could find the other piece to the puzzle. Grendel is hiding the whole truth from me. If gather the spirit protetors, isn't the way to call on Chi, then what is the final piece?"

"Well, you could - " She stopped, realizing what she was about to say.

"I could what, Ly?"

"No. It's to dangerous. Not a good idea at all."

"Please. If you know a way I can help my son, please tell me."

She sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. Do you know the village, Alani?"

"Isn't that the village Takai lives in?"

"No, but it's awful close."

"What about it?"

"Well, there, an Oracle is said to reside. She lives in the temple. They say, that Grendel kidnapped her from the land of waves as a child, and when he realized her gift, forced her to work in the name of Diablo. But no one is sure if she is human or not. They say she's lovely, yet she can't age. She's no Mystic. She's pure at heart, yet kills whenever she's ordered to. It's not known what she is."

"So why has Grendel never gone to her for counsel?"

"Last I heard, he did. But he was none pleased with what she had to say. But it didn't affect him much. He doesn't honestly believe that the future can be told, so whatever she said, he swears he can change the tides of fate."

Hinode sat up, ready to stand and grab his traveling cloak. "If I go, while she answer my questions?"

"As long as you bring an offering. Gold, or diamounds. Something. But, Hinode, it's not safe. If he finds out - "

"He won't. I know it. Hurry, go and saddle one of the horses. Pack some food, water, and gold. I should return in a few hours."

"But, Hinode, what if - "

"Please. Try and understand. Do as I say." She nodded, and left the room. He had to go there. This was probably his only shot. And he wasn't going to blow it.

"Owww!" Amadare cried. "You hit me too hard, fucker!"

Nara rolled his eyes. "The sand broke your fall didn't it? And besides, I'm pissed at you. You know I hate this creepy ass desert, yet you insist on training here!" Hearing the call of a distant coyote, his eyes widdened. "It's late...maybe we should head back."

Checking her watch, she shook her head. "It's only a quarter past eleven. Not even midnight yet. What's the matter, scared?" She teased.

"I am not!"

"Afraid that a big ol' coyote is going to sneak up behind you and...EAT YOU!"

"GAHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

She laughed at the his terrified glare and then stopped abruptly. "Oh my god, behind you! Coyote! Run!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nara headed off in the opposite direction at top speed, making Amadare double over in laughter. By the time Nara realized the girl was just making fun of him, he had already ran off a half mile, and rolled down a high, steep sand hill.

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He screamed, his voice echoing back to the her.

"BUT IT WAS FUUUUUUUNY!" She laughed back, imitating him.

Letting out an anguished yell, he turned and was about to continue walking in the same direction, not caring where he ended up. Too pissed at the girl to return to her. Feeling remorseful, Amadare ran after him, ready to apologize. "Hey, Nara I'm sorry. Really, I am. I was just horsing around."

He sighed. "Just don't play around l - " He stopped for a moment, catching a distant sound with his ears. "Hey...do you hear that?"

Listening intently, she nodded. "Yeah...I can just make it out. It sounds like...singing?"

"Yeah. But where is it coming from?" Both stayed quiet, hoping the singing would come closer. When it did, they turned to their left. Far off in the distance, they could just barely make a young, female figure. Clad in white, and holding what looked like a small basket of flowers. Quite ordinary, except for the trail of bright, sparkling light that followed behind, and around her.

"What is that?" Nara asked, referring to the strange light.

"I'm not sure. But I think I can make out the words. Shhh, listen."

Taking a few steps forward, as if hoping it would improve their hearing, they kept silent:

_Black and red, white and gold_

_Awaken all lost desert souls_

_New moons blessings, bright and clean_

_Full moons beauty, sight unseen_

_North is earth and east is air_

_Wayward spirits have no fear_

_South is fire and west is sea_

_Long lost ones come follow me_

_This world is no longer yours to roam_

_Let my voice guide you to your home_

_Desert night, morning bright_

_One power, one voice_

_one spirit, one might_

_shatter the darkness_

_and enter the light._

The two ninja turned to each other, eyebrows raised in amazement. When they looked back, the form was no longer there, but the singing lingered for a short period, before fading off. "What was that?" Nara asked, knowing he would not get an answer.

"I think we should get back." Amadare said. "And forget about this."

"Forget about it? I'm not even sure If I'll be able to sleep tonight, let alone forget. It was so..."

"Who was she singing to?"

"_What _was she singing to?"

"I get the strange feeling that we don't want to know."

"This is all the information I could find," Kankuro said to Kagayoku, helping her in the library.

"Odd." The girl said. "I thought you'd have more books on the spirit protector. And Sungakure's history for that matter."

"From what I read in most of the books, the guardian doesn't show him self much. Any sightings of him is incrediably rare. He isn't as flashy as Kyuubi and Akasha."

"You're just saying that cause you got a crush on Akasha!" His sister teased.

"So do you," He retorted, causing her to blush.

Kagayoku gave them both odd looks. "Well...anyway, we'll have to keep looking."

"There could be more somewhere around here," Tenmari announced. "But how the hell would I know. I didn't even know we had a library in this house."

"That's because you don't read," Kankuro teased.

"At least I _can _read."

"Now, now, be nice to your brother," Kagayoku chided.

He shrugged, used to arguing with his sister. "Why isn't Gaara here helping us?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know how he is. He's just being Gaara."

"Is you brother always so withdrawn?" The Kage asked.

"Thats just the way he is. I mean, deep down he's really thoughtful, but..." Tenmari shook her head. "He's just complicated is all. He's come a long way since becoming the kage."

"So what's with the curfew? Everyone has to be in and stay in by ten? Aren't we a bit old for that, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ummm...um...well, I mean, this place can get pretty dangerous around that time. Like he said, it's for saftey purposes." She smiled nervously.

Feeling she wasn't getting the whole truth, Kagayoku pressed for more infomation. "Safety from who? I mean, come on, me and group have battled hundreds of shadow nymphs, Grendels henchmen, demon lupins, Hunters, and dragons. I think we can look after ourselves, and I'm sure you guys are no pushovers."

"Well, with assassins out and about, it really is for safety reasons."

"Come on, lets start looking for those other books," Kankuro intervined, pulling her away.

Shrugging, she flipped through the pages of some of the old, tattered history books. She fingered the aged, yellow pages, blowing away dust to read the words. She sighed, seeing that some of the passages were written in Dunsha, the ancient language of the desert nomads before the settled in what is now Sunagakure. Who knows what it might have been called all those years ago. She'd need Amadare's help to read the long paragraphs, unable to translate the complicated words into english, or her native tongue.

As much she hated having to wake Amadare up, she had no choice. Standing to her feet, she grabbed that book, and two others.

"Where are you going?" Tenmari asked, returing with four heavy books in her arms.

"To wake Amadare. Some of the passages in this book are written in Dunsha. I need her help to translate. They could be important pieces of information."

"Gaara could help you, but...thats not a good idea." They chuckled.

"You and Kankuro see what you can find while I'm gone."

"No problem."

She hurried out of the library, and retraced her steps back to the corridor where Amadare's room was located. Somehow she managed to balance the books in her hands, and open the door. "Koi, wake up I need..." She trailed off, her eyes meeting the tossled, empty sheets of the bed. No Amadare in sight. Flipping on the overhead light, she dropped the books on a nearby table, and looked around the area. "I cannot believe this! What is that girl thinking!" She yelled angrily. She slammed the door shut. Taking a seat on the bed, she waited, ready to catcth the little trouble maker in the act. 'I am so witholding sex,' She thought. She thanked her good fortune as she realized her good timing as she heard two voices corresponding with each other outside the window.

"Goodnight Nara," Amadare said in a hushed voice.

He giggled. "Night. Be careful on the climb up."

"You too. How the hell do you climb in those shoes?"

"Feminine abilities."

"You trying to call me a dude?"

"You think Naruto will come with us tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Night."

"Goodnight." He dissapered to the other side of the house were his bedroom window was located.

Amadare began the slow, tedious climb to her own window. 'Didn't I turn the light off?' She thought. 'Wait, I think I left it on. Yeah, I probably did.' Her hand gripped the inside edge of the window, and she yelped as she slipped slightly. She sighed in relief feeling someone grabbed her arm, and pull her up effortlessly. Getting to her feet, she smiled, "Thanks Kagay..." She trailed off, releazing who she talking to. 'Oh shit...fuck!'

The women stood there, arms folded and face set. "Well, well, well. I'll assume you have a logical explanation as to why youwere outside after hours."

"Ummm...umm...you - you not even going to believe this, but I was sleeping, and like...I must have been sleep walking cause I -"'ﾐŽ-"'ﾐŽ

"And what if something happened to you and Nara? We wouldn't have known! You could have been in serious danger, and no one could have saved you, and why!"

"Because I broke the rule, and didn't tell you were I was. Really, I am sorry. I didn't mean it, I won't do it again, I won't."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll have a talk with Nara in a little bit, but first, I need you help."

"With what?"

Walking over to gather the books on the table, she sat on the bed and opened them up to diffrent pages. "Some of these pages are Dunsha. I can't read it, so I need you to help me."

"Sure. Just tell me what to read and I'll translate it." She plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Just summarize what you read, and tell me tomorrow morning. I have to get back to the library with Kankuro and Tenmari. It's about time we wrap it up for the night."

"Isn't Gaara helping out?"

They gave each other and look, and laughed.

Naruto was already in bed, sleeping, his body worn down from all the previous action. Moaning, he rolled over in his sleep, clutching the sheet to his form.

"Naruto..."

He stirred slightly, but didn't move.

"Naruto..." The distant echoing voice repeated. This time, he sat up, and opened his eyes. Expecting to see someone standing in his room, he was more than a little disturbed to see that he was all alone. "I could have sworn I heard someone."

"Naruto...come."

'Now I know I'm not going crazy.' He got out of bed, and walked to the window. The voice was so distant, hushed, but crystal clear.

"Follow my voice. Follow..."

As if his mind suddenly went blank, and his body moved on it's own, he leaped out the window, landing quietly on his feet. He walked. Away from the house, through the empty village, right into the dessert. Even though he felt he should have turned back, he couldn't. His body refused to let him. So, he journeyed on, the cold, midnight sand tickling his barefeet, his body chilling slightly. His thin PJ's gave no protection from the cold night air. And still, he walked. Far off, as far as the eye could see, he could make out a glowing form. Even from this distance, he could tell it must have been a women. As he got closer, and his sight clearer, he could see she was standing. She was tall. Maybe six feet. A few inches more. At first glance, he thought she was standing on the ground.

Upon further inspection, he could see that she was no where near land. She stood ercet, on the drifting water of an oasis. 'She's standing on water?...odd. To say the least.' But she was beautiful. He stopped in front of the oasis, and for a time, neither said a word. Just looked at the other. Her midnight black hair dirfted softly in an invisible current, most likely caused by the hundreds of small, bright orbs circling around her lithe form. She smiled, her green eyes alight with wonder as she looked at him.

"Come closer," She said. He looked at the amount of water that seperated the two. "Don't worry. You won't fall through."

Hesistantly, he took a step forward, his foot planted firmly on top of the cold water. Tentatively, he made his way forward, until he stood a few inches from her. She wore a long, armless cloak over a white dress. A decorative diamound cut pefectly positoned, exposed the closed, third eye. So he knew what she was, that sill left another question. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I go by many names. But you can call me, Nozomi." (An: Nozomi is a female japanese name meaning 'hope.' Just thought I should say that...).

"Nozomi? What are those...things around you."

She chuckled, and held one of the orbs in her hand. "You mean these? They are souls, but don't be afraid," She added, seeing him back up slightly. "They're peacful, and protective."

"But why do they follow you? Are you holding them agaisn't their will or something?"

"No, no," She laughed. "I'm a Soul Mistress. These are souls that aren't yet ready to cross over. So, I portect them, and they protect me until it is time. It's a gift not everyone is capable of."

"So...you...tame them?"

"In a sense. Only certain people can do it though. Maybe you'll be able to. One of your children will."

"Umm...yeah, I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet." She giggled.

"Why did you lure me here?" He didn't feel that she was a threat. Nor the souls lingering around. Her prescence was comforting and peaceful. And the bright orbs even seemed playful and curious about him, a few breaking away from her and floating around him. It sent a warm, tingling feeling throughout his body.

Her expression turned grave. "You know, you do resemble her so greatly, it's scary."

"Who?"

"Chi."

"...You mean that Goddess I hear so much about?"

"Yes. There's even more to you than you know."

"Oh great, just what I needed to hear," He said throwing his hands in the air. The unexpected movement scared the orbs, and they flew back to Nozomi's side.

She looked down. "He's getting stronger, you know. You can feel it too, can't you?"

He knew she was talking about Grendel, and he nodded. It was true. He could.

"And he already has so many souls. Sometimes, I think I can even hear him, don't you?"

Another nod.

"In the dark...I can sometimes hear the voice drop into inhuman ranges. It whispers in tones of hushed greed, and all the truths and peace of the world fall to ruin before it's hunger. Even if he gives up his hope of capturing the spirit portectors, it doesn't matter. He'll still be after you. It's you he really wants, and we're afraid what he might do to you if he gets you. What will _we_ do if he gets you?"

He sighed. "If he gets me, then he gets me. No protection could ever be enough from him. All I can do is hope."

"Thats what my mother says all the time." Her lips turned up into a small grin. She held a few of the orbs in her hand for a short while. When she opened them, she held out a small crystal globe out to him, the reddish yellow color of sunlit sand. "Take this. It may help you somewhere along the way."

"What is it?" He asked, rolling it around in his hands, and inspecting it.

"You'll know it when you need it. I have to leave now, but I'm sure we'll see each other quite soon."

Before he could say another thing, she was gone. He walked back onto land, and walked the long distance back to the house, looking at the sphere the whole time.

Climbing through his bedroom window, he made sure he removed the sand off his feet before standing on the carpet. So her name was Nozomi? He hid the small sphere in his backpack, where he was sure no one would come across it. Once Naruto lay back in his bed, he tried to sleep again, but found that he couldn't. God's, had he actually become dependant on Sasuke's body heat to sleep at night? Sighing, he turned over and leaned into a pillow. But it just wasn't the same. There was no thick raven hair. No toned chest to lay agaisn't and even breathing, other than his own, to listen to. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it carefully, he slipped out and quietly made his way down the hall to Sasuke's room.

He was glad the door was locked, and immediatly stepped inside, pulling it closed behind him. The brunett was fast asleep, laying on his side facing the open window. He didn't want to wake him up, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of sleeping alone. Turning the sheets back just enough to slid in, he spooned his body into Sasuke's, the movement making the Uchiha open his eyes. "Naruto? What's wrong?" He wasn't really awake, but alert enough to wrap an arm around him.

"Nothing," He lied. "I had this weird dream, that's all." He leaned in closer, soaking in the brunetts warmth.

"You sure?" He asked, knowing he wasn't getting the full story.

"Yeah. I just want to sleep in here." Naruto was already doozing off. And so he slept, and slept. When the first bell of the morning rang, and Sasuke woke him up, he groaned. "Dammit. I'm too tired to move."

"Do you want to miss breakfast?"

He moved closer to Sasuke's upright form and placed his head in his lap, "No. But I want to stay in bed with you."

"So you've forgiven me?" He asked, kissing his cheek.

"No. That was just pillow talk. I might forgive if you brush your teeth before you kiss me again."

Plucking the boy in his neck, he shuffled out of bed. Thinking that taking a shower with Sasuke would help him wake up, he followed him into the bathroom.

"Good morning fellow asswholes," Makai said, sitting down to breakfast next to his brother.

"You all sleep well?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Naruto, Nara and Amadare chimed in unison.

"One of the servants just brought in the mail," Tenmari announced, sitting down. "Theres a letter for Sasuke, Naruto and a package for you, Nara." Handing each of them their items.

"Oh god!" Nara cried.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "A death threat?"

"Don't you open that box in here," Leo warned. "Could be a bomb."

"Or Anthrax," Zyra added.

"Or what if Osama pops out!" Makai concluded.

"No you idiots!" He barked. "It's from Zephyr!"

"Isn't that the guy you're supposed to be marrying?" Sasuke asked, needing to refresh his memory.

"Yeah!"

"Ohhhh!" Amadare moved closer. "Open it, open it!"

"I can't...I'm scared. What if he's seen a picture of me and wants to call of the wedding..."

"Then he wouldn't send you a package," Gaara noted, paying just enough attention to point out Nara's stupidity.

Biting his lip he placed his hands on the box. Taking a deep breath, he tore it open, and removed the contents inside. A large rectangular jewlary box, and another box, a little smaller, probably for perumes, and another bigger than the two, decorated with hand painted flowers. The last one was thin and long. Large enough for a single, ornate neckalce. He was dying to see.

"Open them!" Amadare begged in her excitement.

"Wait," Nara said. "There's a letter in here as well." Pulling out the white envelope, he broke the seal, and removed the letter.

"Read it out loud! Read it out loud!"

"Will you give me a damn minute! Let's see...it says:

_Dear Nara Izanami Yoshimitsu, _wait, that's not my last name!"

"Keep reading!" Naruto and Amadare ordered.

"Fine!

_Dear Nara Izanami Yoshimitsu_

_How are you? I'm quite sure you know who I am by now, but not much else. On the contrary, I know a great deal about you. I've seen many diffrent pictures of you and must say, you have grown quite beautifully. I know your favorite foods, colors, games, and books. I know you're fond of jewlery, but could live without it. You love action and adventure, and you do it all in style. You'll probably wondering how this letter made it to you, and truth is I'm no longer in our land. Me and my family have moved to our summer home in the land of stone. We'll stay here until you have finished your journey, and we hope when you visit the village, you'll come to see us. I've enclosed a map so that you may be able to find our property. But further more, if you haven't opened them yet, I'm sure you're wondering whats in the boxes. Consider these a gifts for your 18th birthday, even though it's not for another six months. Please stop reading for a moment and pick up the jewelery box and open it._"

Doing as the letter stated, he picked up the box, opened it, and screamed in happiness. "Oh gods!" Inside were various types of jeweled rings, hairpins, earrings, and bracelets. The box was filled to the brim.

"God damn!" Naruto exclaimed. "Read more!"

"I said calm down!" He was just as excited, though he tried to at least act normal. "There's more:

_As you can see, this is your jewelery box, filled with all the best jewels in the land, handpicked by me and my mother, who is already rather fond of you. Now, open the smaller box and the last one, if you will._"

Putting down the first box, he grabbed the smaller one a opened it. Inside there were small draws that held small, crystal bottles of the most exotic scents.

"Damn, this man is hooked on you." Zyra said.

"So many diffrent scents!" He exclaimed, before going back to the letter.

"_This is your perfume box. It has all the best scents ever made. Many of them are my mothers favorite smells, and she hopes you enjoy them as well. Now, pick up the biggest box, and see it's contents._"

Doing just that, he looked inside. "Yeah, makeup!" Inside were various types of eyeshadow, lipstick, nail polish, and more. There was even a jar of gold dust, and the utensils were diamound studded.

"Oh, he's so romantic!" Tenmari exclaimed. "Thats beautiful." She sighed happily.

The best gift of all was the one hidden inside the final box. A single piece of jewelery more beautiful than all others put together. He held up the necklace and Naruto, Amadare and Zyra passed out. Literally. A wide collar of diamounds with a graduated fringr of larger diamounds, centered with a huge square cut ruby, glittered in his hands.

"Does he have a brother?" Makai asked.

Ignoring the statement, he finished reading the letter.

"_The makeup was carefully picked to be sure that it would go perfect with your features, so you can mix and match any color you wish. The necklace is made up of no less than two thousand diamounds. All the best diamounds of Eluria. The ruby can be removed and used as a brooch, and the central portion for a tiara. It's highly functional. I do hope you enjoy your gifts, and hope to see you in due time. Please, be safe and careful. Try not to kill too many people, okay dear?_

_Love always,_

_Zephyr Yoshimitsu_"

"He's already given you his last name," Kankuro pointed out. "Did you sleep with him yet?"

"I haven't even meet him!" He yelled, outraged at the bluntness of the question. "I can't believe this. I've received plenty of gifts, but nothing quite like this. Not even close. Sasuke, who's your letter from?"

"Itachi."

"Really? That's great! And Naruto? Hey, Naruto?" He was still unconcious. "Hey, pass me his letter, will you?" Grabbing the small envelope he looked at it. "It's blank."

"Must be from his grandmother. Of course she wouldn't put a address."

"Oh, right. True." Naruto left the letter in the middle of the circle, promising to open it later.

"Time to train," Kankuro announced.

"Good," Kyuubi said. After finally regaining his memory, he no longer believed he was Rick James. "Iruka, I'm not training with you this time."

He nodded. "It's for the best."

"And maybe today, Naruto will be able to summon more than a salamander!" Akasha said hopefully.

The blond kitsune glared at her. "Haha," He sarcastically laughed. "Very funny. Gaara...um...would it be okay if I went into the desert to train during breakfast."

"The desert? Why there?"

He shrugged. "I just think it's be a good place. You train there, right?" The truth was he wanted to see Nozomi again. She seemed to know so much, and he had a few questions to ask her. Like why exactly did he look like Chi? And furthermore, what did Chi look like?

Well, the boy had a point there. "You can. But be back on time."

He squealed. "I will! I will, I promise!"

"Goodness, calm down," Kankuro looked at the sugar boy. "Gezz, it's just a desert."

"Hey, Kankuro," Akasha called.

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're one ugly ass ninja?"

Turning on a heel, he silently walked out.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Ok," The dragoness began, standing in front of Naruto in the training area. "I decided that maybe we should start small, and work our way up. You ever heard of a Smidgen?"

Naruto looked up, trying to take a guess. "Um...thats how much pepper I put in my Ramen. Just a smidgen.

You know, for taste."

She chuckled, "No, spitefire. "A Smidgen is a type of dragon. As you can tell from the name, they're the smallest living dragons."

"Really? How small?"

"One foot, from nose to the end of their tail."

"Damn! Can that even count as a dragon? Isn't that like a lizard?"

"No, no, you'll see when you summon them. Now. Do you remember the hand manuvers?"

"Yes."

"Well give it a try."

He nodded. (I'll skip on that part, you know what those damn hand poses look like, lets get the Smidgens!)

"Hey whats going on?" Kankuruo stopped dodgeing his sisters attacks and watched as a tiny blue light floated past him. "There's another one, and another, and - "

"Alright, we get it," Tenmari said. Hundreds of the tiny specks gathered around Naruto, and he took a step back.

Akasha smiled, "I can't believe it! You did it! See? That was easy, wasn't it? Now, just tell them you wish to see their true form, and you'll see how cute they are."

"Umm...I wish to see your true form?" He said, the statement coming out more like a question. By now the group had given up on there own practice, enticed by what Akasha and Naruto were doing. Landing on the ground, the little lights began to take shape, and when he got his first look at the little things, he cried out in delight. "Ohhh! They are so cute!"

"Oh my!" Tenmari exclaimed, running over to get a closer look at the creatures. "These are adorable!"

And they were. They looked just like miniture dragons, but without wings. They had big doe like eyes, that were just oh so cute, and colored scales all over. Some walked on hind legs, and others walked on all fours, but all of them were. Unable to resist the cute factor, Tenmari picked up one with blue scales on it's back, and sapphire blue scales on it's belly. They seemed to be well tempered dragons because it immediatly curled up in her hands.

"That is to cute!" Amadare looked at the little dragons. "And look, they're color coordinated!" She was right. If a Smidgen had blue scales on it's back, it had scales of a lighter blue on it's belly and blue eyes. If it had red scales on it's back, pink scales were on it's belly. Each Smidgen was a diffrent color, and though similar, no two were alike.

Gaara, slightly appaled by all the cute colors, raised an eyebrow, "And exactly what can he use these things for?"

"They're really good theives," Akasha explained. "They'll steal whatever it is their master asks them to. And with their speed, sense of smell, and sensitivity to chakra levels, they're great trackers. The females have heart shaped spades at the end of their tails, and the males have a pointed barb. It's how you tell them apart."

"Well," Gaara said. "At least they have a use." He looked down at one of the Smidgens that had walked away from the group and toward him. She circled around him, and then looked up at him, her big eyes filled with hearts.

Kankuro burst into laughter. "Looks like something has a crush on Gaara!" Tenmari giggled, and he glared at them both, even though he had the slightest redness to his cheeks due to embaressment. "Move it!" He yelled at the little dragon. Letting out a sad whimper, she slmuped away, crying.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "Don't act like that! Can't you see they're sensitive?" He picked her up, but she curled into a tight ball, shivering. "Oh, it's alright. He didn't mean it. He's just not...the social type is all. Don't cry." He walked up to Gaara and held the smidgeon out to him. "Kiss her." He ordered.

Makai collasped to the floor in laughter, his brother not far behind. Kagayoku, trying to be respectful, turned away and bit her tongue to stiffle her laughter. Amadare and Akasha on the other just flat out laughed.

The kazekage glared daggers at the boy, "Are you out of what little mind you had?"

He stood his ground. "I'm serious. You made her cry, now give her an apology and a kiss." He shoved the blue and green scaled dragon to him. "Now."

He snorted. "You're out of your mind. I'm not touching that thing."

"Oh, come on Gaara," Sasuke teased. "Whats the matter, afraid it might take your virginity?" He chuckled, "Virgin kage." Kyuubi laughed.

"Screw you flithy Uchiha!"

Naruto sighed, "Fine." He looked at the dragon. "Why don't you give me the kiss and I'll pass it on to him?" She looked down for a moment, contemplating the offer. The leaning forward, presses her snot to his nose, and pulled back, blushing. Turning back to Gaara, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to that of the sand ninja's, giving him a more human kiss. That's when the laughing stopped. "There, he got it." Setting the dragon down, she rushed over to the others and began squealing happily with a group of them. Feeling the odd stares, he looked at his friends. "What? What are you looking at?"

If it were possible, Gaara became even more red, and gave Naruto and odd look. Grabbing his hand, Sasuke pulled away a good distance and looked at him. "What was that about?" He asked, once they were out of hearing range."

"What was what about? I just wanted him to apologize to her."

"Not that, the kiss! What the hell was up with that!"

"Oh, that? It was just a chain kiss! I was passing it on to him, I wasn't kissing him just to kiss him! I wanted to make the Smidgeon happy!"

He sighed at how naive the boy could be at times. "Well...just don't...do it again. I mean, did you see that look he gave you?"

"It was shock."

"No, it was lust."

"You're exaggerating! Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous...just...a bit insecure."

He laughed at his lovers honesty. "Well you don't have to be. Gaara has absolutely no interest in anything except...well, I'm not sure what."

"Really? That's all I needed to hear."

"Well, maybe when I come back after lunch - "

"I'm already ahead of you." They laughed.

Hinode's horse haulted to a stop when it came to the river. Or, what was supposed to be a river. He curled his face up in disgust at the thick slime floating about, and yelped when something that _could_ have been a fish leaped up. The horse backed up and passed about in distress.

"Need to get across?" A deep, gruff voice asked him.

Turning to his left he saw a man standing inside a large canoe, holding onto a thick, worn rowing stick. Sliding off his mount, he walked over to the man, leading his horse with him. "Yes. I need to get to Alani. Can you take me?"

"Sure. It's right down this river. That'll be twenty gold coins." The man kept his face hidden with the hood of his cloak, and kept his head down at all times.

"Shouldn't it only costs ten?"

"You takeing that animal with you, eh?"

Opening his money pouch, he handed the man the coins and carefully boarded the boat. The horse hesistated for a moment or two, but he was able to soothe the animal enough to get him on as well. Once they were settled, the man began to row the boat slowly.

Digging through one of the pouches Ly packed for him, he wondered if the gifts would be enough to appease the Oracle. And if not...

He looked at the heavy sword hanging from his waist.

He'd appease her his own way.

After giving most of the three-hundrend Smidgens names, Naruto headed off toward the outside of the village and into the desert alone. Sasuke offered to go with him, but he declined. If he wanted to find Nozomi, he'd have to do it alone.

"Naruto, you know it isn't safe for you to be going so far by yourself," Sasuke argued.

He smiled. "I promise, I'll be back soon. I can take of myself, you know." He placed his quiver over his shoulders, threw his traveling back over his back, filled with water, snacks of course, and a few other things he wanted to bring, and kissed the Uchiha on the cheek.

"I know, but, we worry about you. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will. See you later!" He ran off. The desert looked a lot diffrent in daylight than night. It looked even more barren, save for a bunch of rocks and cacti. He didn't even see so much as a rattlesnake, not like he wanted to anyway. Pausing to look at his meager surroundings, he tried to remember where exactly the oasis had been. 'Now where was it?'

Thinking he had a pretty good idea, he kept running straight for at least a mile. Just when he was about to give up, realizing no amount of infomation was worth running in the heat like this, he could see the slight sparkle of what looked like the sun gleaming off water. 'Wow, I got a better memory than I thought.' Slowing his pace, he yelped as he tripped over something, and fell flat on the ground. "Owww!" Sitting up on his knees he looked at the sand, trying to figure what the hell made him fall so hard. Brushing away a thin layer of sand, his hand touched something that felt like bone, though it was two shades darker than the color of sand. Crawling back a few inches to see if there were anymore of these 'mystery traps' he came across black, round, glossy rocks, in a set pattern. Some were a little larger than the rest. Peering down closer at the odd stone, he chuckled, "Eww! They look like huge spider eyes."

And then, they blinked.

His eyes widdened and his jaw dropped. "Holy - Gahhh!" What he thought was solid ground, or sand, beneath him, began to shake and tremble. For a moment, he thought it might have been an earthquake. He hoped it was. And then, the land began to rise, and one by one, grotesquely long spider legs began to unfold. Naruto was thrown to the ground, and rolled off to the side as an acerated leg nearly crushed him. Scurrying away a short distance, he was able to see in full, what exactly had risen. He gaped at the arachnid. "I always hated spiders," He said to himself. Letting out a high pitched shrill, the mutated creature ran toward, and by having eight fully functioning legs, it was much faster.

He yelped and leaped back as it tried to step on him, again and again and again. It was hard trying to steady an arrow long enough to aim, but somehow he managed. Positioning two arrows at the same time carefully, he released them into the air. "Yeah!" He celebrated as the arrows embedded itself into two of the arachnids eyes, giving him a headstart on his next move. His plan was to fuse a bit of his own chakra into his arrow as he had done with Akasha, but this time with a diffrent element. 'I'm gunna burn that shit to ashes!' Seeing his chance as the creature thrashed around in pain, trying to remove the object, Naruto wasn't expecting what happened next. A thin stream of pale yellow liquid squirted from the spiders mouth, hitting him on the left side of his abdomen.

For a moment, he thought it might have been it's saliva, but then it began to sting, and then burn. It burned like acid, right through the clothing of that area, and into the skin. He screamed and fell to his knees. Trying to wipe away the liquid, he realized he was wiping away his own flesh, and stopped. Blinded by pain, he couldn't move away and found himself caught between the two front legs of the arachnid. It brought him up to it's mouth, and as if the pain from the burn wasn't bad enough, he screamed in agony as he clearly felt a sharp fang entering his shoulder. Blood streamed from the wound, and down his arm. He could see droplets of red liquid falling from his finger tips. He could feel the jaws of the beast contracting. Then he understood what was going on.

He was being pumped with poison.

Knowing he needed to do something, he grabbed a kunai, glad that he brought them, and stabbed the creature in the eyes again, leaving only two intact. Sinking to the ground, the spider dropped him to the ground, quite a long drop. By now, he was barely able to move. His arrows were scattered everywhere, but luckly, he was able to grab one. Through his pain, he managed to sit up on his knees and aim one last time. Using everything and anything Kyuubi had ever taught him, which made him wonder how he even got this far, he released the arrow that had begun to pulsate with a soft red glow. From the moment of contact, the spider burst into flames. It ran around, shrieking in pain as it was engulfed in flames. Piece by piece it fell apart, until the what was left dropped to the ground, nothing more than a smouldering carcass.

Standing on shakey legs, he smiled, "Told you I'd light your ass up!" He screamed weakly. He placed a hand over his bloody abdomen. Seeing that the blood hadn't begun to stop yet, he looked at how far away he was from the village. There was no way he could make it. Not with the bleeding and the poison at work. Pressing his hands over his wound, a sickeningly green, putrid smelling slime oozed out. 'The poison.' Feeling his eyes start to close, he thought about the promise he made. "Sorry, Sasuke. I'll have to break that promise. Guess I won't be coming back."

He collasped onto the sand.

"Prince Kisho! Get back here and return to the village! You have a dinner you need to prepare for!" An old man yelled, jogging slighty to keep up with the long strides of the tall young man in front of him. The old man's hair was thining, and graying, and he was rather short and stumpy. Yet he had the look of someone very wise, and patient. Well...somewhat patient. "PRINCE KISHO, STOP THIS MINUTE!"

The young, handsome man continued to walk through the hot desert. The sun seemed to have no effect on him, his skin still maintaining a soft whitness, and not a bead of sweat dampened his toned body.

His ears were sharply pointed, and there were three piercings in each. He didn't need shoes because the hot sand didn't bother him in the least. "I do not wish to return, Rafu," Kisho answered. His voice was deep, and firm. "I am not going to attend that damned dinner. I'd rather become food for a demon lupin!" He said, rolling his angelic, violet colored eyes.

"Do not say such things! The queen and princess will be very upset if you do not return!"

"Maybe if she stopped trying to get me to marry, I wouldn't mind going back!" He brushed his rich, black hair out of his face.

"Prince, it is nearing your 18 birthday, most royals your age are already married!"

"And they are all fools for - ..." He trailed off, something catching his eye further off in the deserts distance. He stopped for a moment, and Rafu scurried over to his side.

"What is it? What are you starring at?"

Without an explanation, he ran off, blowing sand into the old man's face. Rafu cursed the fast boy, but followed him anyway, going at a much slower pace. As they got closer, Kisho could see the crisped remains of a giant Sand Arachnid.

Nearby, a young man lay in a puddle of blood, badly burned and wounded. His quiver and bow nearby. He was pale, and had a few scrapes and bruises to his arms, and legs. Kisho ran over to the unconcious form, and checked for a pulse. "Rafu, we have to get back to the village!"

He looked at the limp body, "Oh my, isn't that the young man that princess Nozomi and Queen Tora speak of? What is name? Um...heavens, I've forgotten. Such an important name, and I've forgotten."

"Didn't you hear me! _We need to get him to our village!_"

"Oh! Yes, yes of course!"

Kisho picked up the blond carefully, and hurried off, Rafu still stumbling behind him.

Nozomi sat at her exquisite home in a white wicker chair inside her expensively furnished room. A female servant, maybe about thirty years of age, stood behind her, braiding gold thread into Nozomi's dark hair. The girl sighed, "Kira, have you seen my brother today?"

She grinned, "The boy is always on the run. No, I haven't. He's almost impossible to keep track of!"

The young women scowled, "Don't remind me. I'm almost certain he's going to dodge this dinner. All these hopeful men and women taking time out of their lives to show up, hoping for a chance to a marry a decent man, and he probably won't show up!"

Kira laughed, "Lady Nozomi, you know you brother has always been the one agaisn't rules. He wants to marry for love, not duty. I think that a highly valued virtue."

"As do I, but we do not have the fortune of being able to do such. But's what wrong with marrying for duty? It happened to mother and father, and they're madly in love. So it must work out at some point down the road."

She sighed, placing various hairpins into the wavy tresses, "But you must also understand, that it isn't always like that. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"I know, but - " Hearing a frantic cry come from the floor below, she stood up. "Mother!" She rushed out of the room, Kira following behind her, and down to the main floor of the home. Kisho was kneeled down on the floor, setting a down a lithe body on the couch with Tora crouched over it. "Mother? Kisho? Whats going on?" Tora moved out of the way and Nozomi's eyes widdened. "NARUTO! What the hell happened to him! Kisho, what happened him!"

He shook his head frantically, "I don't know, I could only assume that he was by himself and got attacked by one of the damned Sand Arachnids. I think he's poisoned, and he has a bad burn around his abdomen."

"He was alone! Why was he alone, didn't they get Niobe's letter? For god's sakes, didn't they get Lord Itachi's letter!"

"That isn't what matters now!" Tora cried. "He needs our help. Kisho, get him into a room, and Nozomi, I want to get the medical supplies. Ly, I need you get the antidote from the cellars, as well as the sleeping tonics. Be quick!"

"Yes," The two hurried away. Tora bit her lip nervously. The wound on his shoulder was beggining to fester. It was infected, and badly. His burn was no better.

"How long was he out there?" She asked her son.

"I'm not sure. From the look of those injuries, I'd say about three hours, maybe more."

She placed a hand over his forehead, "He's burning up. When you get him in the room, try and make him drink some water, and put a wet cloth on his head. Make sure it stays cold."

"I will."

'How did this happen?' Tora thought to herself, chewing her lip.

"Gaara is going to kill Naruto," Kankuro said, relaxing in the first floor sitting room with the rest of the group. "He was supposed to be back _hours_ ago. It's dinnertime and he still isn't here. Where do you think he'd like to be buried?"

"Enough with the jokes," Sasuke snapped harshley. He felt uneasy. There was no reason as to why the blond hadn't showed up yet, no reason at all. He said he wouldn't go far, and he didn't know the desert well, so he wouldn't have. Whenever he promised something, he kept to it, so something had to be wrong.

"You don't think he got lost, do you?" Tenmari questioned in a worried tone. "I mean, the desert can seem almost endless, maybe he lost track of direction. He could just be lost."

"That wouldn't be the first," Sakura remarked.

"He has a good sense of direction," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. The double door to the room opened wide and Gaara stepped in, arms folded over his chest.

"Has he returned yet?" He asked. Outside he was pissed at the boy's lateness. But inside he was a bit on the edge about it, biting his tongue to control the worry. Naruto just didn't seem like the type to run off somewhere for no reason. He knew that if the blond understood the rules, he would surely follow them. Something was so out of place, and the constant thoughts of what could be wrong, made Gaara increasingly restless. He sighed, "We can wait a little longer. He's probably lost at the moment. If he doesn't find his way back soon, I'll go and find him."

"He isn't lost!" Amadare screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up from her seat. "He has a map of both the village _and_ the desert, there's no way he can get lost! Something isn't right, either he's hurt or in trouble, and for gods sakes, you're the kage don't just stand there!"

It only took a moment for him to register the terrible realization that the blond could be in dire need of help. "Where did he get the maps from?"

"I found copies in Kagayoku's traveling pack. I traced them onto some blank scrolls, and gave them to him."

"Kankuro, I want you to gather all the chunins and jounins of the village. I want you to go with them and serch every single part of the village and desert. Every shop, every alley, _everywhere!_ Every part of that desert better be searched completly. I want any and all traces of the boy to be returned to me, and I'll take it from there. NOW!"

"Understood!" Kankuro stood, and left to the room.

"Wait!" Amadare said. "Take the ligers! They know his scent, and they can help. They're in the stables with the horses, just tell them whats going on, and they'll follow."

"Tenmari, I want you and guards to check every part of this house, and property twice! Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" She followed her brother's steps.

"I want to help," Iruka said. "There has to be something we can do."

"All we can do is sit and hope. If it'll make you feel any better you can go with Kankuro, and help search the desert."

He stood from his spot next to Kakashi, when the elite grabbed his hand, "I'll come as well."

"No. Wait with the others. Please."

He nodded, but hesitantly. "Alright. I stay."

And so, the remaining members of the group waited

One hour passed, then two, then three, then six. Past midnight, Tenmari and a few of the guards returned, their search empty. Gaara ordered them to go into the desert, and help the others. Sasuke paced back and forth, and chewed his nails down to the skin. The sand ninja walked around, trying to clear his head, stay calm. Finally, near sunrise, the others returned, grim expressions plastered over their faces. It made Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"What have you found?" Gaara asked, his palms cold and clammy.

One chunin walked forward, and held out a backpack. Another held a few broken arrows, a bow, and quiver.

"Those are Naruto's things!" Sasuke walked over, looking the items over. "...Is...is that blood?" As the ninja nodded, time seemed to slow. Nothing made sense anymore.

"We found these near the charred remnants of some type of sand creature. The remains are still being analyzed." Kankuro averted his eyes as he spoke.

"The boy," Gaara said hurridly, "What about him?"

"All we found were a few shreds of bloodied clothing. And..."

"And what!"

"A large area of sand near the creature was covered in dried blood. _Human_ blood. There were also traces of poison in the blood."

"W-what are you saying?" Nara asked, not wanting to believe for a moment that this meant the worst.

Kankuro sighed, and looked down. "...The poison was very high in toxins that cause paralysis...even if he hadn't died immediatly - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kyuubi said. "Kit isn't dead! Hello, he's a part of me, don't you think I would have felt it! Or at least, known! He's somewhere, but he isn't dead."

"He's right," Akasha agreed.

"He was paralyzed. Theres no way he could have moved on his own. He would have bleed to death before he got any - " A swift, painful kick to the shins, shut him up.

"HE AIN'T DEAD!" Amadare screamed, kicking him again in his weak spot, this time, hard enough for him to pass out.

"My lord, we have a another problem," One elite said, walking to the front of them group.

Gaara sighed. "And that is?" He wasn't sure how much bad news he could take.

"The guest ninja, the young chunin...he's missing as well."

The group stood up, looking at each other, not sure what to think. "What the hell is going on?" Kakashi said.

"We don't have any evidence that the dissaperences are related in any way. One moment, he was there, the next, he was no where in sight."

Makai placed his hands over his face, "Oh gods. Not only can we not find Naruto, we've lost Iruka!"

"We have to search again!" Kagayoku demanded.

"As soon as Tenmari's group returns, everyone must eat something and then rest. After that we can start the search again. People just don't dissapear from the face of the earth. They have to somewhere close."

"You better hope," Sasuke said, glaring at him.

Gaara glared back, "I intend to find him. Alive."

_Earlier that night_

Iruka searched the area assigned to him by Kankuro. A piece of the desert three eight miles long in either direction. Before he even moved, he could tell the search would come up empty. There was nothing in his view except endless mounds of sand. But still, he searched. He needed to find something, anything that might help them find Naruto. If something happened to the boy, he'd never forgive himself. He was supposed to be the father figure, and what father would let their child willingly walk into danger? Why hadn't he made Naruto take Sasuke with him? Why did he let the boy go off alone, knowing that it was dangerous?

"You lost?"

Iruka haulted in his run, and turned around. His eyes meet the violet gaze of a young man sitting on the sand, leaning calmy agaisn't a rock. A large, heavy sword strapped to his back, and he was clad in leather. From the headband around his arm, Iruka knew he was a resident of the village. "No, I'm not. As a matter of fact I'm looking for someone who might be lost."

"Really? I been training in this area all day. I could have seen that someone. Know what the person looks like?"

The chunin began talking hurridly, hoping that this man could direct him to Naruto. "Yes! He's short, well not really short, but he's an inch or two shorter than most his age. He's only 16, he has light blond hair, and big blue eyes. His skin is tanned, not pale, and he has endless stamina. He was carrying and bow, a big one, and a quiver full of arrows. and I think he had his backpack with him. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts, and a blue, fur trimmed jacket with a white tee."

"Hey, I think I saw a kid like that walking down to the oasis! Does he have, like, these weird whiskers, or something?"

"Yes! Yes, yes! That's him!"

"Sure? Well, the oasis is north east of here, he's probably there relaxing."

"Thank you so much!" He turned, about to break into a run when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Wha - " A white guaze was placed over his nose and mouth, and the powerful smell overwhelmed him. The last thing he remembered before passing out was looking up into the face of the man he thought was the realization that he had broken one of the most important rules of being a ninja:

Never let your guard down.

Sinca carried the unconcious man into a spare room of Grendel's palace. The man wouldn't be back from his social gathering until the next morning, and Hinode was god knows where. Probably walking around the property or whatever people married to nutcases do. Laying the fragile body onto the bed, he looked down at his captive.

"That was easier than I thought."

"What was?" A voice from the doorway questioned.

Turning, he looked at Leiko, one of Grendels three most trusted advisors. He smiled at her, "My little plan I worked out for lord Grendel."

"Really?" Closing the silk fan that matched the color of her black robes. "And what was that?" She tapped the closed fan to her chin. She walked over and her eyes scanned the sleeping chunin below, as Sinca told her everything about his plot. Leiko smiled, "Well, well." She ran the tip of the fan down Iruka's chin to the hem of his pants. "Mmmm, he looks good enough to eat."

"Remember, he's mine."

She leaned down and licked his cheek, "So sweet he is. Tell me, what would I have to give you, for some time alone with him?"

"He's not for pleasure. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to suppress his soul." He removed a leather necklace with a diamound sphere the size of a marble.

"And what is that for?"

"This little thing is what will ensure my success. It's a container for his soul. Diamound is quite hard to break, so I don't have to worry about it getting free anytime soon."

"You've really thought this thing out."

"Of course."

"But tell me," She looked back down at Iruka. "You have such a beautiful man in your hands...what _else_ do you plan to do with him?"

"It's up to me to decide that."

Before Naruto even opened his eyes, he could feel gentle hands tending to his wounds, humming as they did so. He could make out the two diffrent tones, and could tell one was female and the other male. They weren't familiar voices, and he didn't know where he was. But he did want to open his eyes just yet. Whoever they were, he knew he had nothing to fear. He felt safe and warm, and he was much to tired to continue thinking.

"You're awake, are you not?" The males voice asked him.

Slowly, he opened his heavy lids, and looked up at the two people above him. The young mans eyes were a violet color mixed with blue and green. His black hair was pinned up with jewels and pearls, and framed his worry lined face. He looked at the women, and gasped.

"You!"

She smiled, "Yes, me."

"Where am I?"

"Altadena. Sunagakure's sorcerer village," Kisho answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." He body ached all over, his abdomen stung horribly, and his shoulder throbbed with a steady, deep pain. But he knew he was lucky to be alive.

Kisho raised his head slightly, and placed a small glass cup to his lips, "Here, drink this. It's for pain."

Doing as he was told, he swallowed the sweetened liquid. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, your highness - "

"Lets not start that again."

"But, you are - "

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"It isn't proper for us to be calling you by your name," Kisho explained, while his sister nodded. "We can either address you as 'your highness', 'your Grace', or 'Prince Naruto', or would you prefer 'lord Naruto,'?"

"Lets stick with Naruto," He smiled, knowing they would let him get his way.

Just as he expected, Kisho said, "As you wish."

"You've been still for so long," Nozomi began. "We thought you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow."

He chuckled, and then looked at the young man. "Are you two related?"

"Yes. Nozomi is my baby sister."

"Younger, but wiser," She recited proudly.

He could feel himself start to drift off again, when he sat up in a flash, "My friends! Gahhh!" The pain made him drop back down.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" She chided him. "You can't be moving around like that!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, my friends don't have a clue where I am. They must be worried."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of that as soon as we've taken care of you. Now rest."

Taking her advice, he drifted back off to sleep.

Iruka groaned as he opened his eyes. Moving slightly, the soft sound of silk rubbing silk, enticed him to sit up. He looked at where he lay, and what he was wearing. He was clad in black robes. Well, not really robes, for the top was tight, and the bottom split down the sides, exposing his tanned legs. And his hair was loosed and brushed. He no longer had on his sandles, but thick soled slippers of the same material of the robes. 'Where the hell am I?' From the look of the room, he knew he wasn't in Gaara's house anymore. How did he get here? Who brought him here, and why? He could feel his chakra, or what was left of it. It was pretty much non-existent. 'Did I fight someone?' He thought. He felt weak. No chakra. Yet, no injuries, and no memory of a fight, or struggle. All he could remember was a stench.

A strong, powerful stench.

Raising his arms to stretch, he caught a glimpse of something on his wrist. Bringing them down eye level, he looked at the weird, strange black markings that circled around them. Looking down, he saw the same thing on his ankles. "What the hell," He tried rubbing it off, but it didn't even smudge.

"It's on your neck as well," A voice nearby said. "I thought since you had such nice legs, I should dress you up in something revealing. I do hope you don't mind."

He looked off to his side to see someone, a man, standing next to the bed, his arms folded.

'He looks...familiar,' Iruka thought as his eyes swept over the lavender hair and eyes. "Where the hell am I!"

"This, my friend, is Grendel's home."

He froze. "...Grendel?" 'Oh no, he must work for that sick bastard!' "Why am I here? What the hell do you want with me?" He asked, still trying to rub the markings off. "When I get out of here I am so putting my foot all up in your ass!"

"I'm Sinca, and it's no use," The man explained. "Thats grade A demons blood ink. It's damn near permanent, and the only thing that can remove it, you don't have."

"What exactly is it's point?" He couldn't attack. The best he could do was try and buy some time until he could come up with another plan. With the only weapon in the room strapped to Sinca's back, that would be a challenge indeed. But he didn't survive this long as Chunin with nothing but physical strength. His mind was just as sharp as any kunai.

Holding up his left hand, palm facing Iruka, the chunin looked at the large mark on the skin. Sinca smiled, "This is the master character. Those markings on you allow me to control your chakra, stamina, and overall strength levels, leaving you weak and powerless before me. For the moment. Don't worry, as soon as I've got you where I want, I'll remove them. They won't be needed."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough talk," He took a steep forward when Iruka lunged forward, trying to grab hold of the sword behind his back. The chunin yelped as the marking burned a bright red, and by some invisible force, he was thrown down onto the bed. Now, he couldn't even move.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed.

"It's alright," He said, his chakra already flaring around his body. "This won't hurt a bit." He placed his palm above the chunins mouth, and his chakra molded and shapped itself into a clawed hand, and slipped down into Iruka's throat. "Just one moment more." As the chakra pulled back, holding a small, round, glowing orb, a blank look spread over Iruka's face. His eyes were half lidded, and the normally, warm brown orbs were a deep, stone cold brown. With no soul, he was now, just a shell of a human.

Removing a small vial from his pocket, filled with his own blood, he poured it over the Iruka's inked limbs, and cleaned it off. "Those won't be needed," He said, removing the marks from the ninja's neck, and the one that was on his own hand. After mixing some of his chakra with Iruka's he smiled. 'Now I can control the bastard.' "Sit up," He ordered. Without question, Iruka sat erect, and still. Sinca placed the the necklace, now glowing faintly, around the brunetts neck. "Who are you?"

"Whoever you say I am," Iruka answered in a monotone voice.

"Do you kill?"

"If you want me to."

"My enemies are your enemies. Will you kill who I tell you to?"

"Yes."

"Without question or hesitation."

"Yes."

"Who are your friends?"

"Your friends are my friends."

Sinca smiled, elated at his good work. "And if I asked it of you...would you kill Kakashi of the Sharingan eye."

Iruka nodded. "Yes. I will."

MAGE: MY BABY! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! Oh well. Looks like Ruru is going to be just another pawn for Grendel, ne? So sad, so sad. Well anyway, sorry if it was a bit long, but hey, I needed to get this part out of the way. Is Iruka going to die under Sinca's command? Probably. Is he going to kill Kakashi and the others? Higly probable. Is Kakashi going to go haywire when he finds out what they've done to Iruka? yeah. Oh! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE MY BETA-READER, PLEASE! I WILL PAY YOU!...Um...no, I won't but PLEASE!

SORRY THAT I COULDN'T SHOUT OUT ALL YOU REVIEWERS, BUT I WILL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE! FUCK WHAT SAYS! I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING OSAMA OF THE NET, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THEY CAN PUNISH ME IF THEY, I'LL HIJACK A GREYHOUND BUS AND DRIVE IT INTO THEIR BUILDING! YAYYYYYYY!


	29. Chapter 29

Rating: M

Summary: Hinode travels on and makes it to the temple. A weeks goes by, and still no sign of Naruto or Iruka, and Grendel allows Sinca to take Iruka on a killing spree, to gather more souls and test out the extent of his handywork.

Chapter 29: Zero Hour

Hinode carefully helped himself out of the boat, as well as the anxious horse. "Thank you." He said to the man.

"You're welcome."

He stood for a moment, watching the man row off until he was no longer visible through the thick fog. Mounting his horse, he directed the animal into the village. He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, trying to avoid the stares of the villagers. It was obvious to them that he wasn't from there. He was one of the elites. Not to mention, he was the only clean person around there, which Hinode noted with great disgust. 'If he's going to kidnappe people and turn them into slaves,' Hinode thought, 'He can at least give them decent living conditions.'

Removing the map from the sleeve of his robes, he memorized the last of the directions, and folded it before putting it safely away. After another hour of traveling and odd stares from 'people', if you could some of them that, he found himself in front of the stairs leading up to the large temple. He had to admit, for a place so foul, the cathedral themed temple was a sight to behold with it's stained glassed windows, high arcs, and heavy, wooden doors. 'Whoever thought that a temple for a demon would be so...nice.' Leaving the horse behind he slowly walked up the stairs. The horse neighed nervously, and stampped it's hoves.

"It's okay," Hinode said. "I'll be right back, I promise." Holding the offerings that were packed carefully in his traveling pack, he continued up the hundred plus, stairs.

He made it to the top in record time. Setting down the pack for a moment, he used both hands to pull open the heavy, solid oak door by the brass handles. Grabbing the leather bag, he cautiously walked into the dimly lit temple. There were large statues of demons in diffrent stages of eating, what looked an awful lot like human children, on either side of the temple. The stained glass windows depicted various scences of Diablo's life, from his birth to his _temporary_ defeat. There were no chairs or seating areas. Just wide open space. On a platform at the far end, was an empty, high backed chair. To the left, rows and rows of candles. Some lit, some not.

"Horrible, isn't it?" A warm voice asked.

Spinning around quickly, he came face to face with who he assumed to be the oracle. "Actually, I think it's quite nice in here." From her dark makeup and clothing, he was sure she was.

She shook her head, her pastel blue hair moving with her, "Not that. The fact that people actually come here to pray to that beast." She was lovely, if a bit...creepy. Raising her pink colored eyes to the ceiling she sighed. "This temple should be dedicated to Chi. Or one of her siblings, or one of the children...anything except that demon."

"Are you...the Oracle?"

She looked at him, and smiled, "Yes. Tell me, do you know the full story of Diablo?"

Hinode thought for a moment. "Um...yes, as a matter of fact. I remember my mother telling it to me. He was an Argus for the temple of one of the gods, I don't know which. I don't know what an Argus is either, but I can guess it's a very important tittle. He murdered the Kage of his village so that he could take over and was cursed by Chi to suffer eternally in the underworld. But, she had no idea that his lust for power would turn him into what he now is. So is an Argus really important? Or was that just part of the myth."

"They _were_ important. When he was human, he was a very righteous man indeed. An Argus is someone who has died, but was deemed worthy enough by the gods to return as as they once were. They watch over sacred temples, or doctrines, and are the most respected people of there village. Well, they were. Now, they aren't many left, and all the temples were destroyed long ago. For now, they're just a memory of the worlds past glory." She sighed.

"How long does it take for one to become an Argus after death?"

"Anywhere from a few years, to a few thousand. You see, the soul of an Argus is part human, part celestial being. Depending on which god has supplied the celestial half, and depending on how much, it can take a while for the soul to be reborn into the living realm. Some have a piece of a god in them, or in my case, goddess."

"What!" Hinode's mouth dropped. "You're a...a - you - but - " He became further confused when two sets of silky, feathered wings spread out behind her. Dark in color, broad, and long. "Holy fuck!" He then slapped his hand over his mouth. "...So...thats why you can't age!"

"It's also why I'm the Oracle. I used to be an Argus for the temple of Hisa, the goddess of wind, and foresight."

"So thats where the wings come from...but..."

"And I also watched over a set of scrolls. A very important set. All of them were destroyed when Grendel raided my village, but I managed to save...only one. And it holds part of the answer you seek."

"...A scroll?" He didn't dare believe. "But...but Grendel made sure that he destroyed each and every one, even the copies passed down in Mystic families."

"By the grace of Hasi I managed to hang on to it, and keep the knowledge of it's existence away from him. Follow me." Walking down the carpeted aile, she lead Hinode to a small room near the alter. It was even darker than the entrance of the temple. Only a single candle was lit in the middle of the dreary chamber that was filled with various chests and trunks.

"If it is not to much to ask, what exactly are in all those trunks?"

"Various religious scrolls," She answered moving them out of the way. "Ha! Found it." She exclaimed, picking up a small box buried deep beneath the much larger, heavier ones. It was a mid-sized gold plated box, with a small lock in the middle, which she flicked open easily. "It's written in the old language." The scrolls was a deep yellow color, from age.

"Was it bruned?" He asked, looking the crispy, black edges."

"Yes. Thats why this isn't the complete answer you want, but it's all I have. There's more, or at least, I hope there is."

Moving over to the candle, he scanned over the old, battered scroll. He managed to soak in a few words such as 'Holy,' and 'Sacrifice.' He wasn't used to the way the old words were phrased, and so couldn't really understand. But he knew enough to get a bad feeling from it. That last word that he was able to make out was 'undone'. "What does all this mean?" He asked fearfully.

"Remember, the bottom half of the scroll was destroyed. There could be more that happens. Maybe - "

"What does it mean!"

She sighed. "Grendel _needs_ Naruto. Without him, he can't free the demon."

"Why does he need Naruto?"

"...The boy needs to die."

He bit his lip. "I guessed that. But if he can get Chi, which he will - "

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does - "

"No, you don't understand. If he wants Chi, he needs five spirit guardians and more."

"How much more?"

"He has to sacrifice his own life, to give life to Chi. Hinode, either way, Naruto has to die."

One week later:

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Gaara shouted at his subordinates. "People just don't dissapear off the face of the fucking earth!"

"W-we know," One ninja tried to explain. "But-but we've looked everywhere and - "

"Well guess what, keep searching!"

"But, my lord, we haven't had a full nights sleep iin a week!"

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK! YOU WON'T EVEN SEE YOUR FUCKING FAMILIES UNTIL THE BOY AND THE CHUNIN ARE FOUND! NOW GO!"

"...Yes my lord."

The group sat in silence as he blasted the ninja's. Kakashi paced back and forth. In all, he had gotten about six and half hours of sleep that week, and had eaten virtaully nothing. Sasuke had already had three mental, and five emotional breakdowns. He was on the verge of four and six.

"This is crazy," Kagayoku said. "If he isn't dead then where is he? And what about Iruka? Isn't it odd that there wasn't ecen a trace of him? Like...poof...just gone."

Gaara sighed and dropped into his seat. "I should have told him to stay his ass put."

"It isn't your fault," Tenmari assured.

"The hell it is!" Sasuke barked. "You're right, you shouldn't have allowed him to leave if you knew it was so dangerous around this place, you needed to set curfews!"

"It would have helped if you went with him!" Gaara shouted. "If you had, he wouldn't have gone missing and Iruka wouldn't have had to go search for him! They would both be here!"

"You know what - "

"STOP IT!" Zyra cried. "This isn't anyone faults, and you should put your diffrences aside and focuse on finding our friends!"

"Finding friends?" A familiar female voice asked.

Turning around, they came face to face with Niobe and Varuna.

"Who's missing?"

"How is his fever?" Kisho asked his sister, standing with her by Naruto's bedside.

Placing the tip of her pinky into the blonds slightly open mouth, she tested his tempature. She frowned. "It's still high. 106.4."

"Shit!"

"But it's gone down from yesterday. It may just be taking it's time."

"I hope. Did he tell you anything about where his friends might be? He's going to stuck here for a while. They should at least know his whereabouts."

"Yes. They're residing with the Kazekage."

"Lord Gaara!" He shivered. "Bless their souls."

"What has mother told you?"

"I know, I know. We'll, tell Rafu to go and inform them of his condition. And he can bring them here if they wish."

"I should send Kira with him. I don't trust the compentance of your attendant."

"And yours is any better?"

"Of course. Go and tell him. I'll sit here and monitor Naruto."

Nodding, he exited the room.

Hinode had been even more quite and withdrawn since finding out his sons fate. Grendel even noticed, but received no answers to the odd behavior. It had started when he returned from that dinner. Had Hinode gone somewhere? Been told something? Whatever it was, the man wasn't talking, barely eating or sleeping.

"You've been ever so quiet lately." Grendel commented one night, sitting in the throne chamber. "Whats the matter this time."

He ignored the question, and was glad when attention was averted from him to the guard that enterted the room at that moment.

"My lord?" He said.

Grendel looked at him. "Yes? You have a visitor."

"And who might that be?"

"Lord Sinca, with a guest."

"Sinca? Good. I haven't seen him in a lengthy amount of time. Allow him to enter." After the guard left, He waited paitently, and soon the man entered along with another miystery ninja.

"Good evening my lord," Sinca said smiling.

"Good evening. And...who's the guest?"

"Oh, don't you remember? My little plot?"

Hinode raised his eyes to the downcast ones of the secound man. 'He's...familiar. But...where have I seen him?'

"No," Grendel answered. "What is you name?" The raven haired man remained silent. "Did you not hear me? What is you name?"

"He only answeres to me," Sinca explained. "This, my lord, is Iruka. My very first Soul Surpressed victim. He's does anything and everything I tell him. He fells no pain, no remorse. He no longer has a conscience. He'll fight to the death if I tell him too, and can battle for hours without getting weary."

A bit skeptical, he replied, "He looks normal to me. How do I know this isn't just a trick?"

"Have you no faith in me, my lord?"

"Faith. Not trust."

"Allow me to prove it. Give me a set number of souls you would like me to collect on this night. I swear upon my head, that by daybreak, you shall have each and every one. And he'll do it all single handedly. Besides, I can'-•"'ﾏ-•"'ﾏ-•"'ﾏ

Grendel chuckled. "A smart young man, isn't he?"

Hinode's lip twitched in rage. "You really think you're going to get away with all this?"

"Of course I am. You know, she used to say the same thing," He said, pointing to a solid, stone statue on the far left side of them.

They man had no idea what that remark was supposed to mean, but he had always found that statue oddly creepy. Aside from the fact the statue of a young anguished female looked too lifelike for his taste, it reminded him of someone. Who, he didn't know. But someone.

He glared at the lord, and hissing at him once more, stormed out. He'd head straight to the manors library and research room. He'd find a way to set the poor chunin free. Or get rid of Sinca at least.

Varuna gave them a blank 'You are not serious!' stare. Eyes burning in rage, Niobe blasted them. "YOU WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY GRANDSON IS! HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! DIDN'T YOU GET OUR LETTER! ITACHI'S LETTER!"

"Calm down please," Akasha begged. "We got the letters, but we never exactly had the time to read them."

"YOU IDIOTS! WE REALIZED WHY GRENDEL IS AFTER NARUTO! WE WARNED YOU TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HIM TO AVOID ANY DANGER! AURGHHH!" Pissed off beyound all reason, she punched a whole - the size if an oven - into the wall.

Varuna glared at them. At least she was halfway calm. "Do you have any leads?"

Kyuubi shook his head. He knew if he told them the truth, if the had a reason to suspect the worst, this whole village could go up in flames within moments. "No. But Iruka also went missing at the same time. near the same location, and only a few hours after Naruto."

"And neither you nor Akasha have recieved a connection from him?"

"No. It proves he's more than twenty miles away. Thats the limit."

"THIS IS ISANE!" They watched, helpless as Niobe destroyed the walls one by one. Gaara did nothing to stop her, and instead seemed to look on in awe at her strength.

"Someone better do something soon," Sakura said. "Or this house is going to be in ruins."

"Mother, calm down." Varuna said in a stern voice. Without hesitation, the women paused her distruction of the room, breathing heavily.

She moved to say something, but a young ninja walked into the room. "My lord," He said to Gaara. "You have a visitor."

He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I wasn't expecting anyone today. Who is it?"

"He says his name is Rafu."

"Rafu? I know no one by that name."

"He says he has an important message for you."

Niobe's head shot up. "Rafu! Let him in! Now!"

"Excuse me, but if you've forgotten, this is my house."

"Screw you! I said let him in!"

The servant looked from Niobe, to Gaara, not sure who to agree with. Seeing as the women looked about ready to shorten his life considerably, he walked out and returned with an old man.

"He looks like that Yoda dude," Makai whispered to his brother. "Creepy..."

He scurried over to Niobe and Varuna, bowing over and over, until the older women slapped him over the head, "Fool! Enough respect and tell me what you know! Do you know where my grandson is!"

He whimpered and rubbed the knot forming on his dome. "Q-Queen, I-I have news from Lady Tora and the royal children."

"WELL YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME INFO BEFORE I PUT MY ROYAL FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

He fidgeted and shivered under on her cold gaze. The rumors were about her were true. She was as beautiful as she was ruthless. "...By a-a strange twist of fate, me and prince Kisho came across your boy lying in the d-d-desert. He-he had obviously been attacked by a sand creature and...so we took him to our village and tended his wounds."

"Is he okay!" Amadare asked jumping up and down. "Is he, is he, is he!"

"Yes. He's still a bit out of it but - "

"And Iruka? How is he!"

Rafu gave them a blank stare. "Iruka? Who's that? We only found one person, Lord Naruto."

"So...that means we still don't know what happened," Kakashi said. Beneath his mask he chewed his lips nervously.

"Iruka?" Niobe repeated. "When the hell did he go missing and why didn't I know! First you lose my adorable grandson, the center of all that is adorable, and then you lose Iruka, the sexy ass Chunin! The center of all that is sexy!" After calming down the pissed off women, Kagayoku explained to her, in a stern tone, the details of Iruka dissaperance. "Strange...and no one saw anything? Hear anything? Did you find any signs of a struggle or a battle?"

The female Kage shook her head. "Nothing. Not a single thing."

"If you will," Rafu begin. "Follow me. I'm sure the boy wishes to see you all." Sasuke took in a deep breath, stop chewing his already destroyed nails, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Pausing to think about something, Varuna nodded. "Yes, but there's someone we should talk to in the desert who might be able to give us on lead or where Iruka may be."

"Ohhhhh," Amelia cried. "It's soooooo hot! I'm sweating out my lovely curls! And my makeup looks a mess!"

"No, your face is the mess," Makai remarked bitterly.

"I can't walk any further," Sakura complained. "As if morning sickness isn't bad enough."

Feeling a bit pitiful for the girl, Sasuke said, "Here, I'll carry you."

The group shared nervous looks at each other.

"Is that them?" Niobe asked, looking off into the distance.

Focusing her thrid eye on the area, Varuna nodded. "It is. Come, hurry!" She ran toward her destination, the other trying to keep up with her speed.

"Whoa..." Kankuro said, coming to a stop. "Who are they and how come I've never seen them."

"Damn.." Leo gasped. Basking in sun were hundreds of barely clad women. Some lying on the sand, others running around, playing. None of them wore any tops, though most of them had hair long enough to cover their breast, and those that had shorter hair, didn't seem to mind exposing themselves. "I am so not leaving." What little clothing they did have was nothing more than a short piece of yellow silk tied about the waist into a skirt, and they wore an abundant amount of jewlery.

"Where the hell did all these women come from?" Gaara asked.

"Sand nymphs," Niobe answered. "Pure ones, not Shadow." She cleared her throat, and got the nymphs attention. The women raised their heads slightly, and stopped movement. They all had blond hair and yellow eyes, though the shade of this color varied from one women to the next, and they're skin was a light brown from tanning, much like Iruka's. "Which one of you is the leader!" She shouted.

"I am," A stern female voice declared. Turning, one of the nymphs who had been sun bathing on a rock made her way toward them. Tall, long hair, and unlike the others, wearing a top. From her build, it wasn't hard to tell that she was an experienced fighter, and the daggers holstered about her waist emphasized the point. "What business have you with me?" She folded her arms, gave Niobe a small smile, though her eyes were harsh and cold. The other nymphs scurried away, hidind behind rocks, cacti, and their leader.

"Damn," Nara chuckled. "We haven't even said anything and they scatter like roaches!"

"Do not mock them," The leader said. "They have reason to fear you. They've never seen you before."

"Well, you have, Tirora, so tell them to calm down. They're creepy when they're worried."

"Very funny." One of the women sat on her knees behind Tirora, and whimpered, gripping the women's waist.

Looking down at the pitiful girl, she took her by the hand and spook to her in a soft tone. They were unable to understand her foreign words, but it was obvious she was trying to calm the young nymph.

"I need to ask you something."

Tirora starred at Niobe. "Well? What is it. And make it quick, they don't seem to like you."

"Really? Would they like it better if I was a GIANT SAND SPIDER!" At the sound of those three words, the nymphs dissapered into the sand, screaming and running around. Varuna and her mother doubled over in laughter. Soon, only Tirora stood before them. Some continued to hide behind large boulders, frozen in fear.

She glared, "What is your problem!"

"I don't get the joke," Zyra said.

Varuna chuckled. "Giant sand spiders love to eat young sand nymphs. It's they're favorite meat. Scared, lil' bitches."

"What the hell do want from us? Make it quick before I change my mind and leave."

"We're looking for a missing friend of ours. His name is Iruka, he a ninja from Konoha. Black hair, dark eyes and skin. A bit short for his age, but not lacking in looks."

"A native of Konoha? Hmm...one minute." She beckoned to the remaining nymphs, and after many words of comfort, they slowly walked toward her, looking timid and one edge. As if they were expecting something to pop out at any minute. She spoke to them, asked them questions, and listened to their lengthy answers. "They saw that they did in fact see such a man. No more than a week ago. He stood a few feet from here, over by that large rock."

"Did they see what happened to him?" Kakashi asked urngently.

She questioned the young womem further and nodded in understanding. "Well...you're friend has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!"

She nodded. "Nala," She pointed to the smallest of the nymphs. "Says that she saw Iruka stop and talk to a man."

"Does she remember what he looked like?" Makai asked.

"Light colored hair. Black clothes, and he carried a weapon. Possibly a sword. It was dark, so she isn't sure."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Was there a struggle."

"No. Iruka turned his back to him, and the man grabbed him, put something over his face, and your friend passed out."

'Dammit...Iruka, why would you turn you're back to him?'

Varuna nodded. "Where did they go from there?"

The young nymph spoke up for herself this time. "The bad man said a few words, and this weird thing happen. Almost like...like a weird...a..." Her english wasn't to good, and she couldn't find the right words to explain what she had seen. Frustrated, she looked ready to cry.

"A portal?" Niobe said. "Was it a portal."

The girl nodded. "Yes, yes! That! It was...dark, and..."

"Black?"

"Yes, black, scary. He picked you're friend up and carried him through, and they dissapered. I wanted to tell someone, but I doubted anyone would believe."

Tirora patted her on the head. "Thank you, you've done a very good job." She smiled and ran off.

Niobe sighed dramatically. "Well, I think it's safe to say we know where Iruka is."

Kakashi didn't understand. "And that is?"

"Grendel."

Naruto winced as he opened his eyes and turned his head to the open window. 'Night.' He thought. 'I wonder if it's night where Iruka is.' He already knew, of course what had happened. He wasn't sure if he had dreamt it before, or after it happened, but he did. 'They won't kill him,' He convinced himself. 'They need him.' Trying to sit up, he groaned, and lay back down. It was to much trouble, and even simple movements caused him pain. Hearing the light sound of his door opening he lifted his head up just enough to see Kisho walking in, carrying a small tray.

He smiled, "Have you been awake long? I tried to hurry, but I wasn't sure what type of soup you liked. I decided on chicken. I do hope you like chicken."

Naruto gave the prince a shy smile in return. "I just woke up. And I love chicken."

Placing the tray on the side of the bed, he pulled up a chair and then moved the food over to the spacious work table not to far from the bed. "Here, let me help you." Fixing the pillows, he lifted Naruto into an upright position.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said cheerfully.

The blond watched as Kisho uncorked a small vial and poured the contents, which resembled water, into the large bowl of soup. "Whats that?"

"Just more medicine," Nozomi announced, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good...I guess. Are my friends here yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. Mother is preparing for their arrival."

"And Iruka? Do they know anything about it?"

"We'll know when they make it here."

Naruto sighed. "Well they better hurry. I doubt we have much time before it gets out of hand."

Walking through the village, into the heart of the market, Sinca pulled the hood of his cloak down further, avoiding the strange stares of the villagers. Iruka walked close beside him, head down, and his hand holding the heavy sword on his waist tightly.

"So many souls to gather," Sinca said, smiling. "Don't you agree, Iruka."

"Yes, my lord." His voice was low, dead.

Stopping in front of street vendor selling jewlery, Sinca fingered one of the pearl bracelets. "How much?"

"Fifty," The old women rasped.

"Hmm...I'll take it." He grabbed the bracelet, then casually walked away.

"Hey!" She crowed. "Get back here and pay for that!"

"I said I'd take it, not buy it. Iruka, you like the bracelet don't you?"

"If you do."

"Good. Now kill her. Hell, kill them all. And do be quick about it."

Unsheathing his blade, he leaped over the trolly, swinging his blade over the elder womens neck, and landed behind her. She had a look of utter fear and horror, then her head slid off her neck, rolling on the ground, and hitting the foot of another shopper. The young gril looked down and shrieked loudly, dropping her basket. Iruka then went after her, ramming his blade into her chest. It caused a chain reaction of shocked cries and screams from the nearby shoppers. They tried to get away, or hide, but never got to far. The chunin killed without mercy: men, women and children. Not even the elderly was spared. Everyone was fair game, and one by one they fell at his feet. Before long, the entire market was nothing more than a collection of bodies.

Iruka, heavily covered in red, hadn't even broken a sweat. Sinca closed the small, round vase he had been holding throughout the chunins killing spree, as the last of the glowing orbs was sucked in. He smiled, "Five minutes and twenty secounds. You have to get faster."

"Yes, my lord."

"Make sure you've left no surivivors."

Stepping over the bodies, he looked about, his eye waiting for the slightest movement, the smallest sign on life. A tiny whimper caught his ear and he paused. The sound continued, and he followed it to a small basket left next to the body of women, maybe in her thirties. He kicked her, making sure it hadn't come from her. Pulling down the blanket of the basket, he saw the maker of the cute sounds. A small infant made the cooing sounds. He looked at the baby boy. Sinca walked up behind him. "Iruka, what are you waiting for?" The chunin didn't move. "Now! We don't have time to waste." Why was he hesitating?

Standing, he placed the tip of his blade to the infants throat. It smiled, and made a few spit bubbles. Some distant part of Iruka tried to stop him, hold him back, but without a soul, it was much to weak. Far to distant. With a swipe of his blade, he had slit the childs throat.

Sinca collected the last soul, and grinned. "Good job. The next village is fifty miles away. Lets hurry before we lose light."

Using the childs blanket, Iruka cleaned his blade before sheathing it. His eyes flickered with life for a moment, then died back to that cold, lifeless brown. Feeling something wet slid down his cheek, he brushed it away, and followed his master.

Mage: Whoa...um...not really much to say. If you got any suggestions about what should go on with Iruka or Naruto or whatever, go ahead. Hope you liked this chapter, see you soon! Peace, love, and...I'm not even going that far this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Rating: M

Mage: Who's Genevieve?

Chapter 30: Photograph

Sinca placed a sleeping Iruka onto the bed that had been designated for him. He smiled as he thought about his early success. Grendel had been very pleased with the work they had accompished for the day, and though Sinca wouldn't admit it, he was just as shocked. Things seemed to be going smoothly, at least for the moment.

"Well, well." Leiko walked into the room, speaking in her accustomed drawl. "Looks like you're going to be Grendel's new favorite pet. Feeling quite full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Please, Leiko, I am in no mood to argue with anyone, least of all a women."

"What are you doing?"

He removed crystal from around Iruka's neck. "What does it look like."

"You're going to return his soul?" She asked quietly, watching the brunett intently.

Sinca nodded. "Exactly. Keeping his soul in captivaty for too long could backfire. I don't need any setbacks."

"Backfire? How?"

"He could began to operate properly on his own, without his soul. Remember, it's his soul thats gone, not his mind. He can still think, which means there's still a possibility that he could become rebellious - if given a chance. He'd still be a bloodthristy killer, but I would have no control over who he kills. And he has almost all of my chakra, he's my only protection. If he turns on me, I may need _you_ of all things, to protect me."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Such complicated things do not interest me. I just want to see what he's really

like."

"Are you that desperate?"

"Oh please, he's the best looking thing here that isn't married to Grendel. Admit it."

"I pride myself in my good taste. Now had me that ink over there, I need to take the needed precautions before I return his soul."

"As you wish."

Iruka whimpered as he cracked open his eyes, trying to clear his slightly blurry vision. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his hands. Looking down, he saw the said limbs were tied to the leg of large bed, which he sat next to on the floor. He remembered his first time waking in this room, and couldn't understand why he remembered nothing more. Well, not much. It was all pretty jumbled up. Glancing at his body, his eyes widdened. He was nearly covered head to toe in blood that didn't belong to him, not to mention those strange markings were still on him. "What happened?" He asked aloud to no one. "Blood?...From where? And why can't I remember? What the fuck is going on!"

"Wow, you're the vocal type, I see." A smooth, female voice acknowledge. "Always so loud?"

Raising his head, his eyes locked onto those of the women sitting in a gilded chair very close to him. Her silk fan was opened and she fanned herself lazily, as if the room wasn't already unbearably cold.

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for this? Where's that bastard!"

"That would be me," A secound voice admitted. Sinca walked forward from his spot in a dark corner of the room. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Unfortunatly."

"Ouch. You're cold." Leiko licked her moist lips. "I like that."

"Whats going on? Where is this blood from! And why the hell don't I remember shit!"

"One question at a time." Sinca knelt down, sitting on the carpetted floor next to his captive. "One, you're my slave. Two, the blood is from the innocent people you just massacered, and three, you're better off not remembering a thing."

"Massacered? I haven't killed anyone!" This was all becoming a bit to weird. Weird as Hell.

"Of course you have! You just don't remember. Maybe that's a good thing. You should have seen the face of that poor little girl when you beheaded her baby sister and mother right in front of her." He laughed. "Priceless!"

He shook his head, his denial adament. "No...I...I wouldn't - " But where else could the blood have come from? From what he could tell, he wasn't injured. So it had to be...the blood of another.

"You wouldn't, but I would and since I was in control, you did. Women, children, men, babies, hell, you didn't discriminate!"

Closing his eyes, he swallowed thickly. "What are you doing to me?"

Slowly, as if enjoying the faces of rage and shock Iruka made, he explained to the chunin what he was being used for, and why. "So, how's it feel working for Grendel? I'll warn you, the health care sucks, but the pay is sweet."

"You...You sick son of a bitch! Wait till I get free, I'll smack that grin right off your fucking face!" He struggled agaisn't the binds constricting his hands, but got nowhere. Raising his foot, he attempted to kick the man, but Sinca caught his leg.

"I suggest you calm down." He ran a hand down the bare leg and smiled. "Don't give me a reason to do anything...rash."

"Fuck you," Iruka cursed, pulling his leg back and tucking both on them underneath his body, trying to hide as much skin as possible. Sure, he was helpless at the moment, vulnearable, but he wasn't afraid.

"Hey, why haven't we been introduced?" Leiko complained. She looked at Iruka, "My name is Leiko. You are?"

"None-ya," He answered, glaring at her.

"...Noneya?"

"Yeah, none ya damn buisness, I know you heard of me."

Sinca gave up the information. "His name is Iruka. Lover of Hatake Kakashi, elite ninja of Konoha village, weilder of a Sharingan eye. Iruka is a high class Chunin of the same village, twenty-one years of age, birthday, May 26. His parents died when he was a young boy, killed by Kyuubi. Ever since, he had been withdrawn, and isolated though he has a soft spot for Lord Uzumaki Naruto. And most recently, Kakashi. Am I right?"

"...How do you know all this?" Iruka looked at the smug smile on the mans face, feeling his anger boil.

"I know everything about you. I had to make sure you'd be the perfect candidate for this."

Tracing her closed fan down the chunins face, she laughed sweetly. "Dolphin? Thats a lovely name. You know, dolphins are considered the most beautiful creatures in the world. Intelligent, elegant, and rare. The name suits you so well."

"Don't touch me." He recoiled from her out-stretched hand.

Standing to his feet, Sinca strectched and yawned. "Well, I've got other important things to do. You know, reports to write, children to train, people to kill. Come Leiko, let us give him some solitary time."

"You sure it won't make him insane?"

"Him? No, he's used to being alone, right Iruka?" Laughing, the two left the room, locking the door behind them.

Meanwhile, in the library, Hinode was working the servants to exaushtion. "Alright, I want and all books you find about the human Soul and it's ability to be surpressed or erased! I want to know a counter spell, or antidote, whatever! You find it, you tell me!"

"Um...My - My lord?" One servant said nevously.

"Yes?"

"Well...won't lord Grendel be angry if he...finds out what we're doing?"

"Fuck him! I run this house! Now do as I say and don't ask another question, or so help me god - "

"Yes, my lord!" He scurried off back to the stack of books piled on one of the tables. They searched nearly every section of the huge library, and found nothing. Hinode needed to find an answer soon. It would only be a matter of time before Sinca used him agaisn't Naruto and the others. He shivered at the thought. "Dammit! Why can't we find anything!" Was it possible that Grendel had already gathered all the informative books and hid them? 'I wouldn't put it past that sick bitch.' Looking at the dark, late night sky, he clapped his hands. "Alright, enough for one night. I want you all back here tomorrow afternoon, and if any one of you tells Grendel, I'll kill you myself, understood?"

"Yes, lord Hinode."

"Good. I'll assume you all enjoy living."

Iruka shivered, the freezing night air creeping in through the open windows. The only thing blocking him from the cold, was his thin, silk attire, and the silky curtains of the windows. He winced, another hunger pang making itself known. Damn, if they were keeping him hostage, feeding him wouldn't hurt. He'd been trying to get his hands free for hours, and all he got out of it was raw, bloodied wrist. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, he was tired, and weak. And most of all, he missed his friends. He missed Kakashi. 'I'm getting out of here,' he thought. 'I don't care how I do it, but I will.' Dropping his head down, he sighed. Moments later, his head shoot up as he heard bits and pieces of a conversation going on outside his door.

A loud 'Ouch!' was followed by the soft click of the lock being undone. The door was slowly pushed open and a young, white haired, green eyed women walked in carrying a tray and large pouch.

"W-who are you?" Questioned the brunett, shivering.

She smiled kindly, and Iruka swore that he'd seen that same warm smile somewhere before. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

He raised a brow at the slightly masculine voice. "...Are..."

"Nope. One hundred percent male. I get that a lot." Walking over, he set down the tray and pouch next to the bed and sat in front of the ninja. Iruka was pleased to see the tray filled with an array of food, and drink.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"My name is Hinode. That name sound familiar?" Another warm smile.

"Hinode?..." The brunett gasped and his eyes doubled in size. "NARUTO'S MOTHER! I mean - "

"Yes. That's me."

"So thats where I've seen that smile before."

He laughed, a laugh that was an exact duplicate of the blonds. "You've been around him for so long. The least I can do is say thank you."

"For what?"

"Being his father figure. You were the only one in that cursed village who gave a damn about him. It's an honor to meet you, though I do wish it were on better terms."

"Thank you. But I wasn't the only one. Over the years he's made friends, and people have started to understand him. He's a really great kid."

"Took them too long." He shook his head as he looked at the blood covering the chunin. "You need a bath. The bathroom is right in here. You can't leave this room without Sinca anyway."

"What!"

"He's got grade A ninja standing guard outside the door." Reaching over, he untied Iruka's hands.

Rubbing his aching wrist, he pulled himself to his feet. Walking over to the window, he made to look and see how far a drop it would be.

"Iruka! Don't go near the window!"

"What are you - GAHHHHHHHH!" He was two feet within the opened window, when something, part spider, part scorpion, lunged forward from both sides of the window, knocking him off his feet to the ground. Their mucus covered jaws made loud sucking noises as it looked at him. It was at least the size of a full grown horse, and had over eight, very human like eyes. Spikes covered it's back, and eight spiny legs. "...Oh..." Slowly, he dragged himself back to where Hinode was, and to his relief, the 'things' dissapered, out of sight. "What are those things!"

"Liquifiers. They can track you down by your knowing you scent, and genetic structure. Sinca gave them some of you're blood, and now they guard the outside of your windows. They'll follow you until they die, or you die by their jaws. They have a needle like protrusion in their tongue, which they stick into the abdomen of their victims. They inject a hot, poison that turns their preys insides into a liquid, jelly like substance. While the victim is still alive."

He trembled. "I need to get out of here."

Hinode placed a hand on his. "I'm working on it. I promise, I'll help you get out here. And maybe get out of here myself in the process. But for now, lets just lay low. And you really need to take that bath."

He chuckled nervously, "I guess I should. But...I don't have any other clothes."

Opening the pouch, he pulled out an outfit much like the one Iruka wore now, only it was made of white silk. "Here. The shoes are in the pouch."

He sweatdropped. "Does he get off dressing me like this?"

"Yes."

"...Nasty." Gathering the items, he dissapered into the lavish bathroom. "Is this Hell by any chance?"

"Nope, but a lot of people make that mistake." During the interval Iruka was away, Hinode placed the food on the bed and sat on the mattress with his legs curled up under him.

The chunin leaped onto the bed, sitting in front of his new friend. "Wow, this is some serious ink. I scrubbed my skin raw, and it still won't come off."

"Thats Demons Blood Ink. And those markings on you..."

"What are they?"

"Bonds of Submission. Consider yourself weak and powerless."

He sighed. "They'll never find me here."

"Exactly. Thats why I'm going to try and get us out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since about a week ago, I've been gathering information from any source I could find. About how to get off this place."

"Why now?"

"..." He really didn't want to talk about what he found out about Naruto from the Oracle. No, he couldn't even bring himself to think about.

"Hinode? Are you okay?"

"Hai...I'm fine. But, things are getting really hot and heavy and I'm sick of just sitting here and doing nothing. As a matter of fact, I've tried to escape before, but I never get far."

He frowned. "Well what will make this time any diffrent?"

"Because now I know this land like the back of my hand. I've been here for sixteen years, I've studied evey map, know every secret path. I think this time I may be ready. Besides, before I never knew this was a diffrent realm, so naturally I had trouble."

"A diffrent realm! You aren't serious."

"Yeah. There are many of them out there, this is just a small portion."

"...And...if we fail?"

"You know the old saying, try and try again until you succeed."

He laughed. "I guess that'll work."

"I've been saving up my chakra for a while now, I should have enough to fight if need be."

"Saving?"

"Yes. I can control my chakra levels to make it seem lower than it really is. Once it reaches a certain point, you can guess what Grendel does."

"...Oh..."

"But enough talk, eat up. It's getting cold."

"Oh! Right. Thank you, very much."

He shrugged, "Don't mention it."

"Am I the only one who thinks that Sorcerers have all the nice lands? Look at that, is that gold on the damn ground!"

"Yes," Rafu answered. "Please, touch nothing."

"This villages seem to get nicer and nicer with each country." Amadare noted.

Kyuubi nodded. "Kinda makes you feel shitty, don't it Akasha?"

She growled, "What the hell does that mean!"

"Oh, come on. Here we are walking down a lovely village with all these hot sexy sorcerers and you come from Konoha."

"And what are you trying to say!"

"Simply put, Konoha is two garbage shacks away from being Little Cuba. The houses are trash, the people are ugly as hell - "

"Excuse me?" Sakura snarled.

"See? Sakura is a good example."

Sasuke glared at the fox-man. "Kyuubi, not now."

"What? Truth hurts. Bastard child, you're example number two."

"Oh please." Sasuke wouldn't be described as vain, but he knew full well he wasn't ugly. "Hey Gaara, are you sure you're not from Konoha?"

The sand ninja rolled his eyes. "You know, that was so corny it almost made me laugh."

"Neither of you have any right to be talking about ugly," Makai said.

"Damn right," His twin agreed. "You know what? I wish I had four hands so I could give you both four thumbs DOWN!" The group cracked up, all except Sasuke and Gaara.

"See what you started?" Sakura gave Kyuubi and the twins a nasty look. "You ought to stop acting like children and apologize!"

Kyuubi gave her a distasteful look. "First of all, watch your tone," He rolled his eyes. "I'm Kyuubi, I ain't got to apologize to no damn one, remember that." Everyone chuckled.

"Are they always like this?" Rafu asked Niobe.

She smiled. "Pretty much. You can't have a dull moment with these freaks."

Amadare looked back at Kakashi who walked behind the group. "Kagayoku, he looks really out of it."

The young Kage nodded. "Naturally. Iruka is probably somewhere with Grendel! Grendel of all vile people. You know what he's capable of...you know what he might do."

"But he won't, you know that! He needs him, that's the only reason he would have taken him, he's using him. There's no other explanation and even if there was, that would still be the most obvious one."

"The question is, what is he using him for? Thats the unknown. If it's something..."

"Insane?"

"Yes, than we could be in some shit. Remember when he was the Kage of our land? How he used to kidnapp people and use them for those medical 'experimentations.' If you could call those perverse procedures experiments."

She nodded. "Those poor people. But that was so long ago, whatever he was working toward he must have found the key."

"And if not thats probably why he wanted Iruka."

"Then why didn't he come out and take him? You heard the nymph, she said it was a light haired man. Grendel has dark hair. And he never carries weapons. Besides, he isn't strong enough yet, he wouldn't dare."

"True. So maybe it's not that." They both sighed in relief. "Think one of croonies wanted Iruka?"

"...For what?"

"...Maybe his favors."

"His favors?" She thought this over for a moment before the pieces fell together. "You mean...sexual reasons?"

"Maybe he was a gift to one of Grendels henchmen. A 'thank you for being my bloodthristy bitch' gift."

"So you think he could have been like a purchase or something?"

"That sounds like something Grendel would agree to, does it not?"

"It does. But isn't there anything we can do for Kakashi? I mean, he's got that deep in thought look on his face. Who knows what he's thinking?"

"The best we can do is let him be. We can't offer him any answers."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about!" Kyuubi asked. "Don't you keep secrets from us."

Kagayoku rolled her eyes. "We can if we want. Now, mind yours."

"First of all, watch your tone," Knowing where this was going, the group laughed. "I'm Kyuubi, I ain't got to mind my _biddness."_

"I thought the word was business?"

"No, it's _biddness_."

Zyra shook her head. "You guys are so out of it."

Amadare turned back to her wife and lowered her voice. "I hope Iruka's still alright."

She nodded. "He is. But we better hurry and do something cause he won't be for long."

Queen Tora sat in the family room waiting anxiously for her guest to arrive. Naruto was sleep, out cold, but his condition was getting better. His apetite was sure as hell up to speed. Nervously running a hand through her hair, she sighed. She's have to explain to them why they needed to be careful about letting that boy out of their sight. What if Grendel had been near? Lucky he didn't have near as much power as he did long ago, and for that she was grateful, but that didn't mean he couldn't over power Naruto. The boy was strong. Yes. Of that, there was no doubt. But he was also mortal.

"Lady Tora?" A servant called. "You have guest."

"Who?" She replied sternly.

"Lady Niobe, Lady Varuna, and they're friends."

"Excellent!" She exclaimed standing to her feet. "Allow them inside and escort them here. Hurry."

"Yes, lady."

She only had to wait a short while before she saw her old friend walking towards her with outstreched arms. "Niobe," She said, hugging the women in return. "It has been so long."

"Too long, I daresay." Niobe answered.

"Varuna? Is that you? Looking more and more like your mother than you think."

The princess smiled. "And you seem ever youthful. I should introduce you to the rest." One by one, she introduced them to the queen, and she shook each of there hands.

She stopped at Sasuke, and spoke to him. "I've heard a great deal about you. He speaks of you often." Gaara rolled his eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "I suppose. Is he alright? Awake? Have you drained the poison? It - "

"Calm down, just breath. All is well. He is awake, I believe."

"He is, mother," A soft voice verified. "Kisho took him something to eat, and he is healing wonderfully. You all must be his friends." The group nodded as one.

"Hey, you're the girl from the dessert!" Nara shouted.

She smiled. "I am Nozomi. And yes, I travel the sands often. And those things you may have seen me with are my spirits. I'll explain it all in due time. If you'd like to see him now, please, follow me."

With nothing more to discuss at the moment, they followed Nozomi up the spiral staircase. They walked down chandelier lite hallways covered with portraits and stone statues. Coming across one painting in particular, Gaara stopped in his tracks. "...Who is that?" He asked.

"Whoa!" Makai exclaimed. "That looks like Naruto with boobs!"

"...Actually it looks like Ninja Centerfold technique," Sasuke said, a bit confused. The painting was of a women, who like Makai said, looked like a female version of the kitsune. It was a fictional painting of women with long blond hair, and bright eyes, sitting on the crescent moon. Her clothes were made of white and purple silk, though it was tattered and mostly in shreds. White wings were outstreched behind her, and she looked distressed as blood dripped from the white silk, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"That is a painting of Chi." Nozomi answered.

"NO SHIT!" The group yelled.

She chuckled. "No shit. This is her the day after she created all life forms."

"Dude, that looks like Naruto in drag." Malikai observed, to his brothers approval.

"Yes, well, they do look alike."

Gaara looked more intently at the painting. "More than just alike."

"Well, come on, we're almost there." She took them down two more corridors, through a door that lead them up another set of stairs and down another hallway until she made it to a set of oak doors designed with intricate carvings and gold. She gripped the brass knobs and pulled it open, allowing them to step into the oversized room that could have easily passed for a single family home. The large canopy was to the left of the room, agaisn't the wall, with sheer nylon curtains around it's perimeter. Dressers, tables, couches, and seats took up some of the space to the right of the room, and the middle was wide and open. The glass vertical windows were opened, letting in the air which was rather chill. Naruto and another young male, were on the balcony, the french doors wide open and the breeze carrying bits of the conversation.

"How could they keep this from me?" Naruto asked hotly, his blue eyes burning and fiery. His hand was clutched onto a small photo and he shook angrily. "Why didn't she tell me when I was there to get Akasha?"

"She didn't think it was time," The pointy eared, young male explained. "You were already going through a lot - "

"How could the truth have hurt me, Kisho? I spent years wondering who she was, how did she understand what happened, and the truth was in front of me all along."

Kisho sighed. "I can imagine - "

"No, Kisho! No, you cannot imagine how I feel! You - "

"Naruto?" Akasha called out.

The kitsune jumped, and turned his head, facing all of his friends. He swallowed thickly, and his watery eyes cleared. There was a tense moment when no one said a thing. Time seemed to stop as Sasuke and Naruto held eye contact for a moment, and the truth became clear. Whatever Naruto was hiding from him, whatever happened in his past, he was hell-bent on keeping it from him. The kitsune slipped the photo into his pocket discretely, and smiled. "Hey you guys!" He rushed over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who in turn hugged him back.

"What was that all about," The brunett whispered quietly into the boy's ear, so only they could hear.

Naruto ignore the question, and greeted his other friends just as warmly. But the tension seemed to linger.

"Um...well, this is my brother, prince Kisho." Nozomi dragged her brother by his long hair from the balcony to their guest.

"...Nice to meet you all," He said nervously. "Naruto speaks very highly of you all."

They all gave him questioning looks, as if expecting him to spill the beans. As he hugged Kyuubi, Naruto shoot his a hard glare and he got the message. "Very nice to meet you," Kisho repeated. "I'll take my leave, just remember, dinner is at nine-thirty, and if you need something, just ring the bell...guess that's all." He quickly left the room, dragging his sister by her arm.

"Naruto, is something...wrong?" Kakashi asked, now worried about the boys behavior.

He liked his lips which had gone dry. "...Iruka...any news on him?"

"...You already know?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Oh...right...dreams. No. We haven't made any progress."

"I've got my men working on it," Gaara spoke up.

"And we gather so more information from some hot, sexy, half nude women sun tanning," Kankuro reminded.

"You mean Sand nymphs," Niobe corrected. She turned back to her grandson and picked him up. "Oh, I missed you, so much!"

Varuna snatched him away and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever go off by yourself like that again, do it and I'll kill you myself."

"...Loosen...grip."

Dropping the blue faced boy to the ground, she smiled. "Oops."

He stood up, brushing off his red shorts as he did so. "We've got bigger things to worry about. Where exactly is Iruka?"

Everyone looked at the other, not wanting to be the one to tell the truth. Kakashi stuttered for a moment, then shook his head.

"He's with Grendel." Gaara said indiffrently. "Somewhere with that madman. They went through a portal of sometype, or something like that. Thats all we know."

Naruto looked positively sick. "...Grendel? But...I don't..."

Gaara grabbed him and directed him over to the nearest chair.

"I don't believe this. What could he possibly need with Iruka? Doesn't he already have Theseaus? What is he playing. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have gone to the damn dessert, I should have stayed put and just - "

"Shut up." Gaara cut him off. "It isn't your fault."

"I lied. I said I was gong to train, but I really wanted to find Nozomi."

"Nozomi?"

"She..I don't know, tapped into my mind the night before and I snuck out and met her, and...fuck! I should have just let it go!"

Tenmari patted him on the back. "Come on, Naruto. Cheer up, don't go crazy on us yet."

"Yeah," Knakuro agredd. "I mean, if he wanted to kill him, don't you think he would have sent one of his croonies to do it? Unless he plans on killing him and shipping him back to us in piecies, which in that case - "

His sister struck him fiercly in the ribs. "Shut. Up." She whispered angrily.

"Hey, listen," Gaara said the blond, kneeling down to face him. "Look at me."

The kitsune obeyed reluctantly.

"I'm using every ninja at my disposal to gather information on your friend so that he can be found _alive_." His tone was warm, almost careing. A tone he used rarely, hell, if ever. "So try not to get so caught up about it, alright? All of Sunagakura is on the lookout."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Gaara. I don't mean to trouble you with our problems, but...really, thank you." He gave the sand ninja a hug, who in turn, hugged back.

"Oww..." The boy pulled away and touched his shoulder.

"Whats the matter."

"Nothing...just...my shoulder still isn't fully healed. My stomach is fine..."

"Here," Gaara offered. "Let me take a look."

Sasuke clapped a hand on his rivals shoulder. "No need. I can take care of it. You guys should go downstairs. Hey, Amadare, Nara, didn't you want to go find out the deal with Nozomi?" He reminded, wanting some time alone with Naruto.

"Oh, right!" Nara smiled. "I wonder whats up with those spirit shits."

"Simple. She's a Spirit Mistress," Naruto told them.

"A what?" The two asked.

He smiled. "Go down and ask her about it. She'll tell you anything you ask."

"Cool. See you at dinner." He grabbed Amadare's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Kagayoku sighed. "I guess I'll go for a walk. Need to think things over. Care to join, Kakashi?"

The man shrugged. "Sure."

"Sakura, since you have nothing to do, why don't you...like...I don't know, just get the hell out of this room." The blond said, bluntly.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on Amelia, lets go. I still haven't decided on a name for the _baby._"

Naruto made to say something, but decided agaisn't it. Akasha looked out at the darkening sky. "It's getting late...Kyuubi, how about we go out and spar for a bit? I forgot what kicking your ass feels like."

"Big ego, tiny bite. Lets go!" The man ran out the room, Akasha following behind him and complaing that he had a head start.

Getting the idea, the rest of them thought of things to do in order to leave Sasuke and Naruto to themselves. Tenmari wanted to go shop, Kankuro begged not to go, and she had to practically drag Gaara out of the room. There was an uneasy period of several minutes when the two were finally alone. Naruto looked away, unable to look Sasuke in the eye.

"...You look well," Sasuke said. "How are you feeling."

"Good. You haven't slept much have you?" He asked, finally looking at the brunett and noticed the slightly worn look.

He yawned, and shook his head. "No, not really...we were all pretty worried - "

"I understand."

Sasuke watched as the blond averted his eyes once again, looking at his hands which he played with timidly. Naruto chewed his lip, and fidgeted under the Uchiha's gaze, looking like a small impatient child. "Naruto, don't play dumb." He snapped, his tone harsh and uncaring.

He stood from his seat. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. What the hell is with you and Kisho? Don't give me that look, I don't mean anything sexual, I mean what was that argument about?"

He frowned. "It was a dissagrement, not an argument."

"About?"

"Why are you so worried? Did I ever ask what you and Sakura spoke about?"

"All we discuss is the welfare of the child, that's it."

"How can I know that? Was I there?"

"Don't use that agaisn't me," He growled.

"Don't speak to me in that tone," The blond ordered.

"Tell me whats going on."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and made his way to the balcony again.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oww! Sasuke, my shoulder!" Naruto whimpered, a white hot pain shooting through his arm.

The Uchiha gasped, and cursed himself. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry, then drop the subject."

"This has something to do with your past doesn't it?"

"Don't bring that up."

"Why not? What happened that was so horrible that you can't even tell me?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. The past is the past." He jerked his arm away. "And I don't need to speak of it."

"I told you about mine. I watched my entire clan get massacered by my older brother, and I told you all of it. If I can do that, you can tell me - "

"Sasuke..." His voice was soft, childlike and almost pleading.

The brunett heaved a great sigh, and nodded. "Come here." Naruto moved closer to him and buried his head in the ninja's chest. Sasuke squeezed him softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you." He took a deep breath, then froze. "Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"...Take a shower." The two laughed, then the blond turned somber again. "We'll find Iruka won't we?" He asked, with all the innocence of a child that even is Sasuke had known that they wouldn't, he would have lied anyway.

"I know it. He was our teacher, and he's a genius. If we don't find him, he'll find us."

He frowned. "I hope. Now get in that shower. You kinda smell like Sakura."

Kagayoku and Kakashi walked through the quiet village. Many people were in there houses, lights on, preparing, enjoying, or finishing the evening meal. Outside of one house, a huge party seemed to be going on, with brightly colored ornaments, colorful chinese lanterns, tables of food, music, and crowds of people.

"Thats what you call a block party," Kakashi said.

Kagayoku chuckled. "No, thats a birthing festival. It means someone in that family is about to have a child."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mystics and Sorcerers share the same festivals. One for getting pregnant, one before birth, and one after. The same goes for a dying family member. Then there are ones for a boy entering manhood, and a girl becoming a women. One for engagment, and marriage. Not to mention the main holidays."

"You guys just love to party."

She shruged. "What can I say?" Clearing her throat, she looked at him. "So...how do you feel?"

"...Not sure. I should feel worried, but I feel guilty. I wanted to go with him, but he.."

"He felt he needed to do it alone. He's always been the one to look after Naruto, right?"

"Naturally. He loves the kid."

"So, he felt it was his duty to find him. He...believe in his heart that it was his fault Naruto was gone."

"And now I think it's my fault Iruka's gone. And Naruto feel's no better."

Frowning, she replied, "Well, this won't get us anywhere. Then again, I guess it's all we can do for now."

He frowned. "Do you really need to remind me?"

"Sorry, I just - "

The rest of her words were drowned out by a loud, defeaning roar. "What the," Raising her head, she looked up. "Whoa, shit!" Just outside the front gates of the village, a fierce battle between a herd of Hunters, and a huge black wolf, about the size of a full-sized Kyuubi. "Dude! That can't be!"

"Why would Hunters be here of all places?" Kakashi asked, as people rushed out of there homes to witness what was going on.

"Screw the Hunters, check out that wolf! Do you know who that is?"

"Whoever it is, it's really getting it's ass beat." And it was true. Though the creature was obviously strong, it was being dagerously outnumbered. With all it's attacks, strikes, sand dooplagangers, it was still no match. The Hunters fought back harder, leaving scratches and daeadly gashes over the wolfs body.

Yet each time the animal was knocked, and the Hunters tried to maked their way through the village gates, he would get back up to try and stop them.

"We've got to help!" Kagayoku shouted.

"Lets go!" They made to leap forward, when something huge and white jumped over them. "Kyuubi?"

"Just in time, ne?" The fox teased, jumping over the gates. "Look! In the sky! It's a bird, no, it's a plane, no, it's super bitch!"

"Kyuubi, I heard you!" Akasha screamed, flying overhead in her dragoness form. Swooping down, she grabbed two of the Hunters with her claws and shred them to pieces. "Kibbles 'n bits, anyone?"

"Get the hell out of here!" The wolf growled, turning on Kyuubi. "I can take care of this!"

"Man, you getting your ass beat worse than a battered house-wife! You need our help!"

"It is my duty to protect Sunagakure as well as this land and I don't need your help!" He lunged at Kyuubi, but the fox jumped back.

"Will you chill! Look, they're headed to the village!"

"What!" Abandoning his prey, the wolf turned and sure enough the Hunters had reached the gates. "Dammit!" Running forward, he was able to pin one to the ground, but that left six more to be taken care of.

Ready to help, Kakashi and Kagayoku prepared to jump the high gate when a storm of arrows came from behind them, raining over the gate, and onto the enemies.

"Huh?" Kakashi dropped to the ground, and looked behind him. Standing in groups, the Sorcerers had band together and used their impecable aim to bring down two of the giant Hunters. Kagayoku's mouth dropped as children as young as five held bows twice their size, but aimed with the most precission.

"I...guess they won't be needing our help..." Kagayoku concluded as the last two Hunters fell to the ground.

"You ass!" Akasha yelled at the wolf. "Putting your pride before your people."

"Why you...you...shit..." He passed out before he could finish his insult and as he touched the ground, he shrunk, turning back into a more human form.

"Raise the gates!" One of the villagers ordered to guards, who did so without hesitation. Kakashi and Kagayoku followed them out as they rushed to the man's side.

"Stay back!" Akasha ordered, and they obeyed her. She knelt down, turning the man over on his side. "Wow...talk about sexy..."

"Akasha!" Kyuubi scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." She brushed the man's ear length sandy colored hair. "Do you think you can carry him?"

Standing, Kyuubi threw the man over his shoulder. "Come on, lets get out of here. Kakashi, Kagayoku, you go ahead of us!"

"Got it!" The two turned back, and rushed toward the palace (or mansion, I fogot what it was).

Naruto stood by the bathroom and chuckled. Sasuke looked at him and grinned. "Come on, it's not like you haven't seen me shower before."

"I haven't."

"..Oh.."

"But it sure is a nice past time." He watched as rivelets of warm water trailed down pale skin.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He smiled. "I'll go wait in the room."

"No. Come here."

"What?"

"Come. Here." He repeated slowly.

"Uh-uh, Sasuke. No way, I'm not stupid. You'll just pull me in the shower with you and..." Trailing off, he tried to ignore the tingling sensation that ran through his body at the very thought.

"And what?" Sasuke asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.

His eye caught the brunett's growing arousal, and he backed away. "I'm going in the room."

"Wait, can you pass me the towel on the door?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Grabbing the fluffy towel from the knob, he walked forward and handed it to the Uchiha. Smiling at the success of his scheme, he grabbed the blonds hand, making his drop the towel in surprise and pulled him under the warm spray of the showerhead.

"Sasuke!" He frowned. "My clothes are going to get all wet..."

He nipped at Naruto's lips gently. "Let me take care of that for you." Slowly, he began stripping off the kitsunes jacket, shirt, shorts and shoes, being very gentle near his shoulder and abdomen.

"I can't...believe I fell...for that..." Naruto said, while Sasuke licked and touch every part of the tanned skin.

He gave Naruto his accustomed, 'Gotcha' grin. "I knew you would. I'm always one step ahead of you, remember that." Standing up, he grabbed the boys hips and pressed their bodies together, from the knees up

Naruto arched his neck and upper back away from the shower wall, and made a soft sound. "I...unn, hate when you do this..."

Letting his lips wander softly over the shorter teens neck, he chuckled. "Mmm, no you don't. You love it." He rolled his hips into Naruto's and listens to the soft mewls emmiting from the partially opened lips. "Don't you?" Using his free hand he closed the shower curtain.

Clutching the curtains, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's, letting his tongue caress the Uchiha's lightly. When he pulled away, breathless, he moved his hips more, feeling himself about to give way.

At that moment, Sasuke came to an abrupt stopped and pulled back a little. The blond gave him a crestfallen looked. "I...was about - "

"Turn around."

Reluctantly, he did as he was told. Grabbing Naruto's hands, Sasuke placed them on the wall, holding them there. Most of the kitsunes body was pressed into the wall. The brunett moved forward, placing the head of his erection to the smaller teens entrance. In one fliud movement, he slid in as far and as deep as he could go.

Naruto squeezed his lovers hands, and cried out, a pink blush straining over his cheeks. "Hah...ohhhh, yes..."

Pressing their bodies together again, he brought his lips to the blue eyed teens ear. "You like that?"

"Yes, yes," He cried. Sasuke placed butterfly kisses over his neck, making the blond fell as if his body were on fire.

He pulled out, Naruto shivered, and pushed back in, making the boy moan and cry. "I...bet Gaara...couldn't make you feel this way."

Feeling his legs quiver, the boy answered truthfully, "Ohh, never...Ahhh...not this...good."

Sasuke was enjoying this immensly. He could give more, or he could take it away. He was in control. "Tell me..."

He moaned. "I'll tell you...mmph...anything, just don't...don't stop."

"Promise me...you won't do _anything_...with him."

"...Sasuke, oh gods...Sasuke..."

"Promise me...or I won't let you come."

"...I...Promise...mmmm...ahhhh."

He closed his eyes as his lover's walls became almost unbearably tight. He kept his arms wrapped around the small waist. "...I love you."

"I love you..." He gasped and moaned loudly. Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke switched their positions. He agaisn't the wall, Naruto agaisn't him. "Unnn...gods..."

"Sasuke?" An annoying voice called from the doorway of the bathroom. "Is everything okay."

"Damn," The Uchiha hissed quietly. He slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and stopped moving. The blond whimpered, and Sasuke hissed for him to hush.

"Sasuke?" The voice of Amelia rang out. "Sakura said she wants to talk to you."

"I'm busy now," He called out, trying to hide the pleasure in his voice.

Naruto squirmed and wiggled restlessly, grinding smoothly into the hard member inside him. He bit down on Sasuke's hand, and groaned.

The brunett placed a hand on his lovers hip, forcing the blond to stop his movements.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Go back downstairs, I'll be down later."

"Alright."

He sighed in relief, hearing the door close.

"That bitch," Naruto said when Sasuke moved his cut hand from his mouth. "...Stupid - Ahhh."

Sasuke had pulled out, and slammed back in roughly, making the kitsune forget his anger. "Forget about her. Now where were we?..."

Later on, Naruto found himself in a warm, silk-sheeted bed. He was curled up on Sasuke's chest, sore, but sated. He yawned, and forced his eyes to stay open.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto yawned again and kissed the brunetts chest. "Don't you need to talk to Sakura?"

He snorted. "No need to care about that. Last time I checked, Sakura wasn't the one I just fucked senseless, ne?"

"Very funny. I'll have you know I'm as sore as hell." He grabbed Sasuke's left hand and kissed the bruised cut in the middle of his palm.

"I'll be a little more gentle next time." He chuckled. "How's your arm?"

"Never said I didn't like it rough. Oh, and my shoulders fine." He yawned again.

"Go to sleep."

"I don't want to. You tired?"

"Not really. Just want to watch you sleep. It's cute. Did you know you drool?"

"Haha."

"What? It's cute."

He laughed. "Only to you."

Sasuke patted his head softly, and they stayed silent for a while. After some time, hesistantly, the brunett spoke up again. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"...I was just wondering...when you were in the orphanage and all - "

"No." He said simply, cutting him off. "Don't go there. Not tonight. Don't make a big deal out of that."

"Naruto, I just want to know. You're keeping something from. A big part of your life, and I want to know." He sighed. "Iruka told me a long time ago when we were on the boat that - "

"What did he tell you!" Naruto asked, jumping up suddenly, eyes filled with a mixed emotion. Fear and rage.

"All he told me was that you had a pretty rough time. Naruto...if you don't trust me enough to let me in - "

"I've let you in, haven't I?" He gave Sasuke a sad look. A look of inadaquecy. "I let you into my heart...my body...what more is there? This ain't no free for all!" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

"Let me into your mind. Your past. I've told you everything about me, everything. Every emotion, every moment, all of it. I just feel that you're keeping something from me, something I deserve to know."

"I..." He began. Then he looked down, shook his head, sighed, and laid on his side."

"No, Naruto don't do this, don't." Sasuke begged.

"_Don't do what?_" He asked in a bitter tone.

"Don't shut down on me, not now." He leaned close, sniffed Naruto's hair. Took in the lavnder-berry scent.

"Stop sniffing me like you're a fucking dog," He snapped angrily, jerking away. "Go to sleep."

"Not until you let me in."

"Fine. Stay up all night. Hell if I care." He wrapped himself in his invisible shield, tried to keep his emotions at bay. Suddenly, his tone much warmer, he said, "Some things, people aren't meant to know, no matter how much you love them. Or you don't tell them cause you love them."

Sasuke sighed. Rubbed his temples wearily. "Naruto...don't..."

"You just don't understand. Please...let it go for now. Just let it go."

"I can't." Sasuke turned him over on his back, carefully balanced his weight on top of him, and kissed his neck.

"No, no," Naruto tried to push his head away, but Sasuke had already latched on to a part of his neck, biting down hard. "Ah...Sasuke, don't...don't...tempt me..." But his thighs parted on instinct, allowing the rest of the Uchiha's warm weight to cover him, and easily, the rigid length penetrated the outside barrier.

"Sometimes...I just want to get lost in you," He whispered, moving achingly slow. "But you're guarded...hidden...keeping me at a safe distance."

The large blue eyes glistened with soft tears. He wrapped his arms around the pale shoulders. "...I don't mean to...make you feel that way. I...I..."

Sasuke covered his mouth in a warm kiss. "It's alright."

"Give...give me time..."

"...I can do that."

"You're...moving so slow." He gasped.

"Want me to - "

"No...I like this. Feels good."

He winced slightly, feeling square cut nails dig into his shoulder blades. "It must."

Naruto moaned. "Sorry." He leaned up to touch his lips to Sasuke's. "Mmm..." He liked this sudden change. He could feel everything so clearly, it all felt so intensified and...and...incredible. Sasuke his his face in his lovers neck, bitting, nipping tender pieces of flesh.

The kitsune began to tremble as he neared the edge, his nails digging deeper. "Oh...oh,god..I think...unn...I think I'm...ohhhh, gods...I am...ohh," Naruto quivered beneath the brunett as his body went through a series of convulsions and spasms. He inhaled deep breaths, and exhaled in soft, trembling gasps.

Feeling the weat het agaisn't his abdomen and smiled as he filled his lover with his own seed. Arms feeling like jelly, he dropped onto the moaning, withering blond below him, who didn't seem to mind. Naruto buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, and sighed, mumbling sated words. Not wanting to hurt the smaller teen, Sasuke moved onto his side, watching the pink cheeks of the kitsune inflate, the deflate with his breathing. He pushed a few yellow strands of hair away from Naruto's face. "You okay?"

He stilled. Said nothing, then turned his head to look at Sasuke. Once again, his eyes were filled with tears. "Genevieve."

The Uchiha raised a brow, gave the boy a worried stare. "Who?"

"Genevieve." He repeated softly.

"Who...who is that?"

He smiled sadly. "A part of my past. A memory." He sighed heavily, and turned away again. "Goodnight."

Sasuke watched him fall asleep, feeling as if Naruto was more a mystery now, than ever before.

The two ninja's hadn't been to sleep for very long when the bedroom door burst open, making the two jump up and shout. "What the hell is going on!"

Kakashi switched on the light and screamed. "GAHHHHH! OH GOD, MY FUCKING EYE! DAMN THIS SHARINGAN! I'M SEEING SHIT I SHOULD _NOT_ SEE!" He ran out of the room, leaving the women behind.

Kagayoku stood their with a dumbstruck look as Naruto grabbed all the sheets, using them to cover his body, leaving Sasuke with nothing but a pillow.

"Is there a reason as to why you're in here!" Sasuke shouted angrily, the pillow positioned on his lap.

"We've found him!" Kagayoku said happily, forgetting about the discomfort of the situation. "But he's really hurt, you've got to get downstairs now!"

"Who's hurt?" Naruto asked. "Who's 'he'?"

"Just get downstairs!" She ordered, leaving the room.

Jumping off the bed, Naruto wrapped a sheet completly around him, and ran for the door.

"Wait just a minute!" Sasuke shouted. "You are not going out there like that!"

"Come on, we don't have time!" He left the Uchiha in the room.

Slipping on a pair of pants, he got of bed. "That damn sand bitch better not get no ideas," He growled, leaving the room.

"He's in horrible shape," Tora said, looking at the man lying on a futon on the floor. Nozomi was close by, accesing each wound.

Naruto walked forward, and knelt beside him. "So...this is the guardian for Sunagakure?" He brushed a few strands of hair away from the scratched, yet handsome face of the man. "Does he have a name?"

"The names Xzorion," He answered in a weak baritone voice, cracking open his bright, amber-yellow eyes. "Naruto?"

"Nice to meet you." The boy frowned. "I can only heal some of your wounds, the rest will require medical attention. From the looks of it, none of them seemed to be poisoned., or incurable."

"This is odd. I normally fight really well. Well enough to keep the Hunters at bay."

Kyuubi snorted. "You sure as hell tried to tear me a new asswhole. Last time I checked, you were an idiot. What happened?"

Xzorion ignored him. "I will not waste my time and answer to such a worthless life form."

"Hey, I ain't the one knocking on deaths door, alright punk!" Kyuubi shouted, his fist balled up and being held back by Akasha.

"Kyuubi, chill out. He's our ally." Naruto repremended softly.

"Ally my ass!"

"Akasha, can you take him upstairs? I think it's near his bedtime."

"Bedtime my ass!"

Akasha rolled her eyes and dragged the fox-man away as he spewed insult after insult to Xzorion.

Sighing, Naruto turned his attentions back to the injured man. "Well...I do hope you won't make us fight you in order for you to come with us. I mean, as much as I would like - "

"No need," Xzorion cut him off. "Why do you think we would have to fight in order for you to gain my presence?"

"Oh, well that's what Akasha made us do so I just thought that - "

"She did that? Hump...direspectful creature. Consider us allies, master."

"Um...what did you just call me?"

"No he did not just say, master," Makai snapped. "If you ain't noticed, slavery's been abolished, so walk up in here with that master bullshit. Does it look like I been picking cotton you racially insensitive bastard!"

Xzorion blinked. "Huh?"

In a huff, Makai stormed off, mumbling angry words under his breath. His twin shook his head. "Poor troubled man."

"SICK OF THESE DAMN REDNECKS!" Makai shouted as he reached the top of the stairs. They heard a door slam so hard, they wondered if it was pulled off the hinges.

"Well..." Naruto began. "I guess I should let Amadare clean you up."

"Amadare? The pretty one next to you?"

Amadare blushed. "...Thanks."

"Yeah, and I'm the _wife_," Kagayoku said, standing next to the girl. "Although I'm sure you can see the diamound weighing down her finger." She folded her arms over her chest, giving off that manly aura and wearing an expression that said, 'back off my piece of ass.'

The blond smiled. "Yes, that's Amadare, and her wife. The quiet one over there, that's Gaara." Gaara made a small gesture of recognition. "And those are his two siblings, Kankuro, and Tenmari."

"Hey," The two said casually.

"The one who just stormed off was Makai, and thats his twin, Malikai."

"Nice to meet you," Malikai said poliently. "Please forgive my racially sensitive brother. We used to live in the south. Seeing as you're wearing white robes, you must have reminded him of a KKK member."

"KKK?" Xzorion repeated. "Whats that?"

"Oh, just short for the negro population control. We went through a lot of shit back in our...yes, sir...I's used to gets my ass beats on a daily bases, sho 'nuff," He said, slipping into a southern accent. "Oh...I mean...fuck yeah!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, you've already met Akasha and Kyuubi. The one over there is Sakura."

Xzorion snorted. "Wait...that's a female!"

"What the hell did you think I was!" She shouted hotly. "A man!"

"No...the family pet."

Shrieking in horror, she turned and ran up the stairs before bursting into tears.

"...Anyway, the masked dude, thats my sensei, Hatake Kakashi - "

"_The _Hatake Kakashi, of the Sharingan eye?"

"How did you know?"

"You find out a lot of things when you're able to dwell among humans for a time."

"Oh, and the dark haired one, that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"I thought the Uchiha's were wiped out?"

A vein above Sasuke's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

Changing the subject, Naruto introduced Tora, Nozomi and her brother. "So, thats everyone."

Sitting up as much as he could, the man looked at them. "Nice to met you all...well...some of you."

Kagayoku clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, now thats done, lets get you cleaned up and in bed. Speaking of which, Naruto, why are you wearing that silk sheet?"

The boy stood up and blushed. "Oh...well...I um..."

Seeing Gaara eye the boy a little, Sasuke said, "Well, we just finished having sex, and he hadn't yet got dressed, and I was planning on going down on him before we were interrupted, but I guess we should get back upstairs, shall we?"

Naruto made a face torn between horror and vindication. "Wha..I..." Blushing so deeply he looked like ripe cherry, he ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Gaara gave Sasuke a look, who starred icily back. As the other left to continue whatever it was they had been doing, or to help Xzorion, the brunett walked over to the sand ninja.

"There a problem?" Gaara asked bitterly.

"Don't you ever look at him like that again, do you hear me?"

"Come again?"

He stepped closer into the kazekage's face. "I said don't you ever look at him like that again."

Acting coldly oblivious, he cut his eyes at the boy. "Look at him like what?"

Sasuke's fist balled, and his eyes tightened to angry slits. "Like he's some piece of meat. He's not one of the whores from Sunagakure who'll bend to your every will."

He snorted. "Please. It was only a look. What? Mad because you can't constantly guard him like he's your personal property."

"Thats the problem. You seem to forget he is my personal property. Don't you ever disrespect him like that again, not even in your dreams. Matter of fact, if you do dream it, you better wake up and apologize."

Starring each other down with great contempt, neither moved. Finally, Gaara smiled. "Does it scare you that I could kill you right here, right now, and no one would ever know it was me?"

"Does it scare you that if you tried, I'd rip off that big ass head of yours and see if the Knicks could use it as a basketball? Then again, with a head that size, it'd be better off as a globe."

"Fuck you."

"Not in this lifetime."

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time argeuing with a child. I've got better things to do." With that, he turned around and walked off, Sasuke still glaring at him as he dissapred around a corner.

Iruka turned restlessly in his sleep, tossed and groaned. Sleep no longer came easy in a place like this, and he was constantly plagued by dreams of unknown faces. But they were the faces of people, Iruka was quite sure of people who died here. In that realm, that terrible place. Gasping, his eyes snapper open, and nearly jumped out of skin when he saw a set of oranger-yellow eyes peering down on him. He shouted, the small girl above him shouted, and they both moved to opposite sides of the bed. Iruka looked at the small child, and her wide catlike eyes, the same ones he had seen looking down on him secounds before. In between them was a large tray filled with various edibles. The girl was short, maybe about five, or four. Her black hair was long, almost as long as she was tall, curly, but rather tangled and underkept. Her clothes were old, worn and dirty, and she had no shoes for her sensitive little feet. Her small toes were covered with scratches, old and new. Her finger nails were long, and sharpened either by her, or their own will.

"...Um...Sorry if I scared you," He said, still not sure who this mystery girl was. "Hey, how did you get in here? Are the guards still outside?"

She nodded.

"So..they just let you in?"

A small nod.

Iruka assumed that she must have been one of the slaves Grendel kept, and felt his hate for the man, and Sinca slim in his stomach. How could they treat even young children like this? He figured Hinode must have been up to something and couldn't make it away from his foul husband. So, he decided on trying to befriend the girl. "Hi, I'm Iruka. What's your name?" He gave her his signature good-guy smile, bringing out the fullness of his dimples.

She shook her head.

"...Huh? You...don't have a name?"

Vigorously, she shook her head.

"...Can you talk?" It wouldn't be normal at all for a girl her age to not be able to speak even a simple word.

The child gave him a look.

"Oh... Well..what about your family?" He asked softly.

She took a finger, and ran it across her throat.

"Oh my..." He sighed, and began playing nervously with his fingers. "You know, my parents are dead to. Been dead a long time. How old are you?"

She held up four small fingers.

He smiled. "I remember when I was four. I was a pretty bad kid...got into a mess of trouble."

She gave a small smile, and then pointed to his tray.

"Oh, right. I should eat before it gets cold. Would you like some?"

She gave him a hesitant look.

"Come on, I'm sure it isn't poison. Well, at least not this go." He picked up a glass custard bowl full of a pink pudding. "See? Strawberry yogart! Everyone likes strawberry. Kakashi used to..." He trailed off, and downcast his eyes.

Senseing the chunins sadness, the young girl reached over and poked his hand.

"...It's nothing just...nothing." Smiling, he handed her the bowl. "Try it."

She grabbed the bowl clumsily, and placed it on the bed. She inspected it curiously, then leaned down to smell it. Leaning to close, the cold pudding went up her nose, and she let out a very cat-like sound as she lept off the bed, onto the ceiling.

Iruka's mouth dropped slightly. "Um...are you supposed to be able to do that?"

After a few moments of jumping around, and sneezing, she crawled back onto the bed.

Iruka looked at her in awe and wonder. "How can you do that?"

She smiled and drew her knees up to her chest. Pointing at him, she said, "I-Iru...Iruka?"

He nodded. "Yes. You got it."

"Iruka."

"Now, what is your name?"

"...no...name..."

"...You don't have a name?"

"No." Her voice was soft, very gentle and nervous.

"How long have you been here?"

"I was...born here.."

"And your parents died after?"

"...I...don't know..either...they dead right after I born..."

He sighed. This madman had to be stopped. And as far as he knew, Naruto was the only one who was going to get the job done.

Back in their room, Naruto had drifted off back to sleep, and Sasuke was trying to do the same. But all he could think about was what Naruto kept hidden from him. Kisho had given him something, and whatever it was, the boy would have most likely put it in his traveling pack. Sitting up, Sasuke leaned on his elbow and looked over at a corner of the room where the baige bag sat. Closed up tight. He looked from Naruto to the bag. This was probably the only way he was going to discover a small bit of the truth, and however small it was would be worth it. Quietly, he slipped out of bed. Naruto made a soft sound, squirmed a little, then went back to snoring softly. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. It took a few minutes, but he finally worked up the nerve to move away from the sleeping blond, and slowly over to the bag.

He listened for any slight change of breathing as he knelt down and slowly gripped the zipper of the bag. Opening it, he began rummaging through it quietly, pushing articles of clothing, tooth brushes, and other such. Then he came across a small book, made of black auede and gold scroll designs on the front. A small clasp kept it shut tight. _Looks like a diary,_ he thought. It would have been wise to put it back and walk away, but Uchiha's don't normally realize when it wise to turn back from a mission. Undoing the clasp, he opened it and revealed it's lined, white pages. Before he could flip through the pages, a small photo dropped out, face down. That was it. That was where Naruto put it. Overwhelmed with something that may have been excitement, he reached down. The moment his fingers grazed the back of the photo...

"Uchiha!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke flinched. "Aww, shit," he whispered. Whenever Naruto called him Uchiha, he knew he was in shit so deep, he'd need a bulldozer to get himself out. He forgot all about the photo, dropped the journal, and stood up. "Naruto," he began, turning to face him.

"Don't Naruto me," the boy growled, standing out a bed wrapped in a sheet. "I can't believe you! You're always talking about trust, and I wake up to find you snooping through my bag, and my diary - "

"So that is a diary? I didn't know you kept one."

"And for good reason obviously! Had you known, you probably would have gone and done this shit sooner!"

"Why don't you make it easier and tell me - "

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU SHIT! Stop acting like I'm obligated to trust you! In no way am I in your dept!"

"I've good reason to be searching - "

"And what reason is that!" He shaking with rage from head to toe. His eyes were so angry, so dark. But Sasuke wouldn't back down from his point.

"I know for a fact that there is something big you're keeping from me! I feel it!"

"Oh great, I catch you breeching our trust, and your defense is you've got The Shining, or some type of Sixth Sense!"

He glared at the blond. "Maybe now you'll speak."

"Bastard!" With every bit of force he could muster in his rage, he slapped the Uchiha. Slapped him hard enough to stun both himself and the brunett. "I can't believe...I don't even want to look at you right now, you disgust me." Dropping the sheet, he began putting on his clothes, followed by his sandles.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. Luckily he'd halfway learned haw to control his anger or he might have rammed a kunai in one of the blonds blue eyes.

"West bubble fuck."

"You'd better be back before sunrise."

"You don't rule me, Uchiha. Please remember you place."

"As long as you remember yours."

"Have a care, Uchiha. I know attacks that'll make your lungs shrival up and melt."

"Is that a threat?"

"Thats a fact." He grabbed his pack and threw it over his shoulders. Stepping out of the room, he slammed the door behind him hard enough to splinter the wood.

As he left, Sasuke dragged over to the bed. Each time he tried to make things better, it only got worse.

Must have be in the genes.

Even in his fury, Naruto tried to quickly ease his way out of the house. But Gaara, being the only one who never slept, nor needed to, saw him walking away from his bedroom window. _Where is he going this time of night?_ he thought to himself, watching the boy from his third floor window. Throwing himself over the side of the window, Gaara landed quietly on his feet. "Hey!"

Naruto stopped, and swirled around angrily. His eyes were full of hate and impatience, something he'd never seen in the blue orbs. The sparkles of light that normally danced like fireflies were dulled by a sea of rage. He looked at the sand ninja for a moment, then decided that he didn't want to be bothered with anyone, and continued to walk. It didn't take Gaara long to catch up with him, and when he did, he moved in front of the blond. "Where are you going? Has it not occured to you that it's dangerous for you to be walking so freely, espeically at this time of night."

He moved to Gaara's other side and continued to walk. "Do not talk to me like I'm some imcompetent child, I can fend for myself."

"I'm sure you can, I'd just rather like if you didn't go missing for another week this time," Gaara retorted bitterly. Holding out his hand, he tried to summon a wall of sand to barracade the blond, but nothing happened. "...What the hell..."

"This sand here is ruled by the Goddess and her own magick, not you. You're wasting your time."

"Turn back."

"No."

He sighed in frustration. Gaara rushed over to him, and stopped the blond's forward momentum by grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. "Whats got you so angry that you're willing to risk your life to be alone?"

"Whatever I'm angry about, has nothing to do with you, so I would prefer it if you would let me go in peace!" For a secound, his eyes flashed with a brillance unmatched even by the morning sky, and Gaara was reminded hauntingly of Chi's painting in the hall of the mansion. It was so odd that he moved his hands from the boy as if he had been shocked. Quickly turning his surprise into anger, he turned away. "Fine. Do as you please."

Rolling his eyes at the remorseful feeling creeping through his body, he sighed. "Wait, Gaara, come back. Please, I just need someone to talk to, that's all."

Stopping in his tracks, he said, "Then why'd you push me away?"

"It's hard nowadays to know who can trust and who you can't. Come on...if you want..."

He turned around and walked to the kitsune. "Where are you going?"

"...I'm not really sure."

Shrugging, he followed the boy anyway. For the next hour or so, they walked in silence, until they came across a very beautiful river with a view of some moutains just off on the horizon. Dropping his bag, Naruto sat on the bank, and Gaara followed suit.

"Gaara," Naruto said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust anyone? Anyone at all?"

He sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, arms folded across his chest. "...If you had asked me this question before, I might have said myself, but I do not think that is true any longer."

"Why?"

"I can't trust myself because...there are things that I have said I would never do, that I have. Lots of things I've done.."

"Like what, Gaara?"

"Like, regret. I've always said I'd never regret a damn thing I've done. I'd do what was needed, be content with the outcome, and not think on it any further that that. But even in the darkest of hearts, a small piece of guilt can find a hole to hide in, and it starts to grow and spread, infecting with the speed of a virus... Is that what brings you here? Trust."

"Yeah, broken trust." He frowned, and thought over what he was about to say. Finally, he spilled the beans and told Gaara about he and Sasuke's argument.

The sand ninja glared at the horizon. "Even though you asked him not to, he looked anyway?"

"I don't think he saw it, I woke up in time, but still..."

"I understand."

"I've got a lot of things in there that I haven't shared with anyone. Like...well..." Haulting for a moment, he reached for his bag, and opened it, pulling out a small colorful sphere.

Gaara raised a brow. "..What is that?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, and explained the story of how it was given to him by Nozomi. "I've asked her a hundre times, but she just keeps saying I'll know when I need it." Naruto placed it back in his bag, and pulled out a small, suede diary. "And this too, I hope he didn't read it."

"Is that a diary?"

"Yeah. Do you have one?"

He nearly laughed at the thought. "No. Never have."

Naruto handed it to him, but the sand ninja didn't take it. "Go on, take a look."

"...Why are you letting me read it?" If he hadn't let Sasuke read it, why would the boy let him?

"I trust you, Gaara. It's all about trust. I've written in this diary since I was thirteen. I've had good and bad days. I hope that when you finish reading it...you won't think any diffrent of me..."

Gaara licked his suddenly dry lips and took the book. He opened it, and began to read through, while Naruto stood there watching him.

_June, 1_

_People go by, quiet as sin, heads high and shoulders aligned. Even as I sit here near the Acadamy and write, they pay me no mind, as if I am part of the concrete steps I sit on. And that is the way I like it, at least on days like this. I should be excited, but I feel indiffrent to it all. I've just passed my test, met my new sensei, and teammates. I must say, though my sensei seems alright, I can't say the same for my team members. The pink haired girl, well, Sakura, I've known her for time, is annoying. Her skills are preschool at best, and thoughs she seems nice at times, I get a bad feel from her. I can't explain it really, it's just a nagging sensation in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm around her. At first I thought it was a possible crush, but I only felt it in my stomach, and not in my heart. I've learned to ignore it now._

_The other is Uchiha Sasuke. I would say I hate him, but the first time I meet him, and our eyes met, I saw something. It was fleeting, a short glimpse of his past, but I saw it so clearly. He was five years old, and crying on the ground, covered in red - blood I assume - and I felt a pain in my chest. For a moment I thought I having a heart attack. Then I realized it was the pain of a broken heart. I'm glad it was so quick. This has happened to me before, on many occasions and many people. I always knew that Mizumi was bad news, I could sense it, and once, I had a weird dream. Sometimes, I have really short dreams about something happining, and then soon, it actually happens. Like yesterday, I dreamt that Master Iruka offered to take me to the ramen bar, and today, it happened, exactly like I saw it in my sleep, same scenery, time and all._

_I think maybe it's just...I don't know, luck. But I know there is more to it than that, what it is, I don't know. Oh, Kakashi's is calling for me, better wrap this up._

_Bye._

Gaara read through it intently, and turned the page. Indeed, Naruto did have his bad days, as some of the darker passages exposed.

_July, 29_

_I want to hurt him, kill him. Can he bleed? I wonder. What does the blood of a lifeform as vile as him taste like? Sweet...tempting...or is it poison to the veins?_

_How I wish I knew. He is horrible, and so damn foul...yet she loves him, and yet I can't blame the way he acts. As time wears on, I see more of his past than I would like to, and it is more painful than I would like to admit. I wonder if he realizes how diffrent I am, or is he so dense, he only focuses on power? Bow to him, relent to him? I bow to no man, beast, or other. That is one thing Sakura does not understand. No matter how much you want someone, you should never throw your freedom at their feet, make a fool of yourself for them to notice you. I want to hurt him. Hurt him. Cut. Cut deep, and wide...carve the Nile into his neck...let the red river flow and drift down pale skin... _ I think I may want to kill him...

_But how do you kill whats already dead?_

Gaara continued reading, and with each page, understood the boy more and more. Naruto had not been the happiest of people. Their were days were the passages were short, and warmly phrased. Then their were other days that held long, dark passages. Some entries Gaara skipped; like the ones describing he and Sasuke becoming closer, and leading up to things he had not the stomach for. Naruto shifted when the sand ninja finally closed the book. "...Your mind...you know, for somone so intelligent, you sure as hell make dumb choices at times."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, if thats the most you can say, then you don't think I'm crazy. That's good."

"How could I think you're crazy? I've read, heard and seen worse."

The blond smiled and let out a deep breath. "I know sooner or later I'll have to Sasuke read it but...I just wish he wouldn't have gone behind my back to get to it..."

"You can't blame him..." He couldn't believe he was standing up for the Uchiha, and obviously Naruto didn't either because he gave him a wide eyed, questioning look. "I mean...when you love someone, it hurts to know that they're keeping something from you...you want to believe that they can feel comfortable telling you anything, and they can't...well, it must not feel too good."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to denouce that, but looking more like a fish out of water. "I...I guess..I guess you have a point...still - "

"That doesn't justify what he did, but it explains it..."

"...Alright, Gaara...I'll admit it..you're right. Absolutely right."

He smiled, softly. "I know."

Naruto was grinning, and he raised his head and looked at the horizon, his eyes reflecting the magnificent view of the moutains. Gaara gazed at him, and noticed that a faint; ever so faint golden glow outlined the boy's form. He could feel a warm heat coming from Naruto as well, like the warm feel one got from sun bathing on a summer day. It was so odd, yet so comforting, that he decided not to question it.

"You're a good person, Gaara." Naruto whispered. "No matter what others say."

Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the kitsune. 'I'd like to think so,' he thought to himself.

Mage: FINALLY! This is such a long chapter, good goddamn! But, I write out of love for my wonderful fans, I love you all so very much, If I could kidnapp each and every one of you, tie you to my bed, and have my fun, I would. Instead, I'll settle for your reviews, later!


	31. Chapter 31

Rating: MM

Mage: Chapter 31...wow...I never thought I would make it this far...and it's only just beginning..._Insert Outer Limits theme..._Please stand by.

Chapter 31: Chain Reaction

It was early the next morning when Naruto finally walked back into his bedroom. He was surprised to hear the bathroom shower running, and wondered what Sasuke was doing up so early. 'He must have never went back to sleep...' Sighing, he put his bag in the nearby closet, grabbed the key from the side table, and locked it shut. He hid the small metallic object in his draw, buried beneath folded sheets and pillows. He was sure he didn't really need to hide his bag. After there argument, Sasuke would probably think twice before sneaking in his things again. At least he hoped. It wasn't long after that when Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, wet and wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered softly as he gathered his things for his own shower with his back to the brunett. He noticed the bed was exactly as he had left, pillows in untouched and all. So the ninja hadn't gone back to sleep.

He tried to head to the bathroom, but Sasuke was blocking his way, a towel drapped around his shoulder, and wrapped around his waist. His hair was limp and wet, and try as he might, the blond couldn't read his stoic expression. "Before you rip me a new one, I want you to know," Sasuke began in a monotone voice. "That I didn't mean - "

Something inside Naruto snapped, and the dam that had been holding all his emotions collasped and flooded. "Yes, you did!" He cried, to both their shock. "You knew what you were doing, Sasuke! You knew full well it would hurt me, and yet you did it anyway!" Angry tears filled the sharp blue eyes as he ranted on. "You knew it Sasuke, you knew. Like you said, you're always one step ahead of me. What you did hurt...if you just left well enough alone..." Shaking his head, he buried his face into the Uchiha's pale, wet chest and cried. "You're so stupid sometimes Sasuke!"

The ninja squeezed the boys warm body into his, and nodded. "I know, I am. I'm a damn fool sometimes, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I promise I won't do that anything, I won't. Just don't run off anymore, not when everybody and their mother are out to kill you..."

"I was just so upset, you made me feel so - "

"Don't explain..."

They stayed like that for a time, Sasuke comforting him, as well as calming his own nerves, and Naruto crying words of how stupid and incompetent his lover was at times. Finally, he pulled away. "...I...I think I'll take a shower now..."

"Alright. Don't be long, and get to bed afterwards."

"I will." Naruto dissapeared into the bathroom, and returned twenty minutes later. Sasuke was still in his pajama pants, sitting on a chair by the window and watching quietly as the sun rose. Turning to look at him, he smiled softly at the blond, and Naruto smiled back. Standing, he walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The kitsune gave him a look. "What?"

He leaned down and kissed him, a soft, deep kiss.

Naruto tried to push him away. Okay, he wasn't exactly using a much force. "You can't possibly be horny. It's only been a few hours."

Sasuke grinned. "It's the way to a man's heart."

Naruto raised a pale brow. "I thought the way to a man's heart, was through his stomach?"

Sasuke slid his hands up the towel. "Yes, but the trail starts...right...here.."

"Ah!" The taller ninja and gripped the boy softly, and unexpectedly. Before Naruto could protest, he kissed him again, this time, gropping for the knot that held the towel in place before tugging on it, and letting it fall.

The brunett locked his hands behind Naruto's thighs, and picked him up.

"...This early in the morning..." The fox boy whispered. He felt his moist body being set down on the firm sofa by the window. His legs were manuvered, one placed on the top of the sofa, the other drapped over Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're shivering," Sasuke noted.

"..They'll be awake soon...if they walk in here..."

The Uchiha pulled a finger down from Naruto's neck, to the soft skin between his legs. "...That's what makes it so exciting..." He moved up, and nibbled the kitsunes nipples before sliding back down.

"...Fool," Naruto whispered. Then he buried his head into one of the throw pillows, drowing his moans while Sasuke apologized to him in his own way.

Xzorion was doing much better, and was already up and about during breakfast. Up and about meaning he was argueing with Kyuubi every chance he got.

"I can't stand that damn werewolf." Kyuubi complained to Naruto as they settled in the dining room for breakfast. "Look at him! He thinks he's so much better than us."

"Why? Because he's actually using his fork and spoon? Unlike you." Naruto poured himself a glass of tea. "Tea or Coffee?" He asked Sasuke.

"Coffee," the brunett answered, spooning eggs onto his plate.

Naruto frowned. "You've had a cup of coffee already, to much isn't good for you. You're getting tea."

"So what did you ask me for if you weren't going to give me my choice?"

"Because I have manners, and when you have manners, it's polite to ask."

"It's also polite to listen, did anyone teach you that?"

"Don't you give me that look! And don't get loud with me!"

"I'm not getting loud!"

"What the hell was that!"

"You started it!"

"All I did was answer your question, how the hell did I start it?"

"Fine, you want coffee, get your own coffee!"

"I don't want coffee, I want green tea."

"You just asked for coffee!"

"But since you mentioned it, I've got a taste for tea, so I'll take the tea!"

"Fine then!" Naruto poured him a gup of scolding tea, and placed it in front of him. "There, happy!"

"As a matter of fact I am! Thank you," he added softly.

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I hope it's not to hot."

"Oh, no. It's good."

Then entire table had gone silent.

"They are just so cute!" Tora cooed gently. "Look at them, argueing like a married couple, oh, it's so lovely."

"Ain't it?" Niobe stood behind Naruto's seat, hands on his shoulders.

Tora smiled at her. "You know, it would be nice if you could use my door, you know, like a normal person."

Niobe giggled. "My, my. Since when have I ever been normal?"

Nozomi laughed. "Good question. Where is Varuna?"

"She's taking care of some things." She patted Naruto's shoulders.

The blond tilted his head back to look at her. "Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled. "Oh come now, you're a sixteen year old royal. Take a guess."

"Um..."

"Schooling."

"WHAT!" He jumped out of his seat. "Alright, for your information, my schooling days are over! I already finished ninja academy! I - "

"Now sweetheart, I didn't become queen because I was born into one of the ruling familes. I'm queen because I can speak four diffrent languages, I know the entire history of my people, and of other races, I can sing old songs of my ancestors of many diffrent lands, I can do the Dance of Rain, Fire, and Hope, I play four diffrent instruments, and because I know all the ancient stories surronding the lives of the gods, and their followers. Not to mention I fight good enough to protect my crown."

"You can't be serious!" Naruto shouted. "Besides, I can't go to school, I'm on a mission!"

"Oh, but we've brought school to you. Amadare is on of the brightest among you and she went to a Sorcerer Acadamy as well! That way you can focuse on your studies constantly!"

"But I already speak Rushite..."

"Sweetie, that is the language you were born to speak. The Sorcerer language doesn't count, and if it does, then I speak five languages."

He sighed. "I can't believe this...my life is coming to an end..."

The others merely laughed at his resistance.

Niobe smiled. "You'll be learning to speak, read and write Dunsha, Unselie, Yotivida, and Letricamia. You'll be doing History, Geography, because you've got to know about the other realms throughout the universe. Then, you'll be doing Biology. Since you are a healer, I thought that would be important for you, not to mention your reproductive system. You'll also be doing Sorcerer Arithmatic, let me warn you, it's a bitch. Oh, and don't forget Art, Music, Singing, and Dance. It sounds horrible, but it'll pay off. Every Royal is obligated to have received the proper education before entering their clan. So, I bid you all a lovely morning, bye-bye!" And like always, she dissapered.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto whined. "This sucks! Amadare, I can't believe you sold me out like that!"

She smiled. "Oh come on, you have to know these things! It's just the way your people are. But don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"Since when is learning fun?"

"...Good question. But don't worry, it won't show up on your pop quiz."

"POP QUIZ!"

"Yeah." She giggled, and Naruto dropped his head onto the table with a loud, 'Thud!'

"...This sucks ass..."

The team spent a great portion of the day just laying back and relaxing. Naruto knew they would be moving on to the next land soon, and so opted on spending time with his friends until Kagayoku voiced the time. Amadare gave him a short lesson, introducing him to some of the things he would be study.

"Now, you've got to know that in some of the villages of other lands, and on some realms, not all the people actually believe in Chi. Others worship Naji. This is widely practiced among the Ellodian people of the Arcadian realm. Hey, are you taking notes?"

"Huh?" He pulled away from Sasuke chest. "What? Of yeah, Ellen and Arabic..."

"Ellodian and Arcadian!" She shouted.

"Oh! Right! Got it."

"Now, there are many diffrent realms out there, with many races of people. Sorcerers, Ninja's, Mystics, those are only a few. But there are more. There are Fey's, Relinse's, Immortali, and thats just a few. They are split up into diffrent realms, but they all speak one out of the four langauges, or English. Rushite is only spoken among the Sorcerers. In some of the races, two diffrent languages are spoken, one for the Royals, the other for the common people. And believe me, you won't be accepted into all of these races with open arms because of your race, lineage, or apperance. Hey! Sasuke, get your tongue out of his ear so he can hear me!"

"I'm listening!" Naruto retorted.

She threw her hands up to the air in agitation. "I give up! Naruto, tomorrow, you better be prepared to learn! Sasuke! _Get your tongue out of his mouth!_"

Kagayoku gave her soft look. "Aw, whats the matter, love? Feeling neglected? Come here, come sit on my lap. Come, rest your head into my bossom." She laughed, and Amadare threw one of the pillows on the couch at her.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not being funny, I'm serious."

Surpressing a soft smile, the younger girl climbed onto the Kage's lap, resting her head on her shoulder. Kagayoku whispered something into her ear that made her go bright red, and try to hide her face. Suddenly, she made a soft, drawn out sound.

"Kagayoku!" Makai snapped, trying to repress his laughter. "Get your hand from up her skirt!"

The women frowned softly. "What? Everyone else was doing it."

Naruto sighed as he rolled off the loveseat with Sasuke, and onto the carpeted floor. The bright rays of sunlight filtered in through the tall, full length open glass window. The breeze was warm, and Naruto enjoyed it, knowing they were in the last few weeks of Summer. Sakura was already nearing her third month, and though she was still small, you could just make out the small bump forming. They all layed around in his room. Soom resting on the bed, like the twins and Leo. Others, like Nara, Zyra and Akasha were splayed out on the sofa. The rest of them were either on soft cushions around the room, or like Naruto, on the carpet.

Sakura and Amelia always sat as far away from them as always. The two were sitting together on large silk cushions, discussing something about the baby in loud obnoxious tones.

"She won't be born until spring," Amelia was saying convsersationally. "So, it's best if you start buying things now, since you know the sex."

Sakura nodded. "I suppose so. Grandmother must want to do that of course."


	32. Chapter 32

Rating: M

Mage: ...I've never been so derpressed in my life. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years... TT If this chapter sucks, forgive me...

Chapter 32: Twisted

It wasn't long before Iruka became used to waking up in that strange room that he considered his own now, covered head to toe in blood. Now, it was something of a routine. He'd wake up, Sinca would hand him some fresh clothes, he'd bath, dress, eat, and then stay confined in the room. It had been ages since he had any fresh air, not saying the air on that realm was exactly fresh, but damn, cut a brother some slack. Iruka started seeing less and less of Hinode. He explained that he was busy working out a plan, dodgeing Grendel, and bitch slapping the guards whenever they tried to prevent him from entering a room or area. Talk about pimp status. But with Naruto's mother gone, this allowed him to see more and more of the little girl. Iruka had to admit, she was odd, but in a talented way. She had excellent reflexes, stealth, vision and hearing. Her english wasn't, but sometimes she would lasp into a language Iruka had absolutely no knowledge of. It was fast-spoken, and consisted of more than just words, but small sounds made in diffrent ranges. On more than one occasion, Iruka questioned her on this.

"Iruka, _Kwa iinro fgahit_," she made a small sound between a purr and a growl at a low octave, "_Revbuin yiotio - _"

"What?"

She set his food tray down, and leaped onto the bed. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, now that makes since." He smiled. "Konohagakure. Have you ever heard of it?"

She shook her head. "No. Ko...nohama...curry chicken, or something, right?"

He threw his head back, and laughed. "No, no! Ko-no-ha-ga-ku-re. Konohagakure."

"Ko-no-ha-ga-cuurry."

"You've almost got it - " He then stopped, realizing that after all this time, she still had no name. He needed to call her something, and she needed a proper name. "...Come to think on it...you said you don't have a name, do you?"

She nodded.

"Well...I think I ought you one...Can't have you walking about nameless and such."

She smiled.

"Alright...lets see...how about...Tressa?"

"No."

"Um...Tekla?"

She frowned.

"Yeah, it does sound kinda weird. How about Rhea?"

"No."

He thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright...I'm not really good at names, but this one was always my favorite. How about, Miwaku?"

"...I...I like it!"

"Really? Good!"

She leapt of the bed, and began jumping around the room, repeating her new name. "Miwaku, Miwaku, Miwaku!"

Iruka chuckled lightly as he watched her, and smiled. She was such a vibrant little girl, so full of life and energy. Kind of reminded him of Naurto and how much he missed that Ramen - insane kit. She had survived her for four years without any family, or love, and managed to maintain the very innocence that made her what she was. A child. But how long would that last? How long before she became insane, or worse, actually began to believe in that madman? How long before she realised the horror of the life she was being forced to live. Forever a servant, used to cater to others, and who knows what else. Even if it ment that he would have to stay in this god forsaking realm, he wouldn't let her stay behind. He couldn't. She had no one else. Iruka had been one of the only other humans she had ever even spoken to. Surely he could take care of her. He had some experience in taking care of children. Naruto had been a handful. Besides, he would always have a soft spot for the boy, but he was plain to see he was growing up, and at a rapid pace. Before long, he'd have a family of his own, and a bunch of toddlers under his own belt.

"Miwaku?" Iruka called.

She stopped jumping around and chanting long enough to look at him. "Yes, Esha?" He had no clue what _Egra, _actually meant, only that it was part of her akward language. She didn't even know clearly what it meant, but opted on calling him that.

"...You're a servant for Grendel, right?"

She shook her head, and walked back to the bed where Iruka helped her up. "Um...not entirely."

He raised a brow at this. "Really? So...why does he keep you hear?"

"Lord Grendel say I haveta stay. He says that when I grow up, I haveta become a warrior for his army...Esha, does that mean I'll have to...kill?"

He nodded. So thats why he let the girl live. Because of her talent.

"...I don't want that...I don't want to be that...killing is bad, right?"

He answered it honestly, the way he believed. "Not all the time. Depends on the circumstances. Evil people lead evil lives, so it's best to just cut it short. No point in allowing the evil to spread and infect others, so death is the best option."

"...So you've killed before?"

Iruka's brows knitted together. "Yes." He wasn't proud of his answer, but being a ninja, it was damn near rare in which he went on a mission where he _didn't_ kill someone.

"...So does that mean...my family was evil? Does that make me evil? Esha, I won't die, will I!" She was visibly frantic, and Iruka rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down.

"Of course not! Not every dies because they're evil. Sometimes, people are so sick and twisted, they just kill to do it. No reason, no need, they just do it. It's always the innocent that suffer, and it's wrong. But that's how our world is."

"Even outside of this realm?"

"Even outside of this realm."

She frowned, and leaned into Iruka's silk covered chest. "But I don't like it here. There's never sunlight...I think I remember sunlight from before here, but none here. It's always cold. I don't like the dark, but there's never any sun. And I can't leave the palace because I'm scared of whats out there. I don't like it here."

"You won't always be here, I promise."

"Does Konohagacurry have sun?"

He smiled. "Lots of it. And during the warm seasons, theres always a bunch of grass to roll around in, and the tallest trees. And we have rain and snow, and holidays - "

All of these things fascinated her, because she had never experienced any of it. So, Iruka told her everything from his days in Konoha, to his friends and Kakashi.

Iruka ended his story with a promise. "You'll see Konoha, soon. Very, very soon."

Naruto lay on the carpeted floor, listening as Sakura and Amelia came up with some of the most horrible baby names he'd ever heard.

"Man, if I ever heard of someone with that name, I'd slap the shit out of them just for the fuck of it," Makai.

Most of the names gained commets like, "Say that name again, and I'll smack the taste out your mouth." Or, Malikai's favorite, "Say that name again, and I'll slap the shine off your forehead."

He was damn near asleep when he heard Sasuke say, "Look, Sakura, to save you the trouble, I already picked out a name. Aiko, alright? Her name is Aiko."

Naruto could almost see her smile through his shut eyelids. "Really? Oh, that's beautiful! I really like it, I do."

Amelia agreed. "It is really nice. I think that will do. Now on to furniture, clothes, bottles - "

Before she could carry on, a servant walked in carrying a small silver tray with 2 white, sealed envelope in place. "Letter for, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

She lifted her hand, and the women walked over to her, handing her the letter. "Oh! It's from my grandmother! She opened it, and read it aloud.

_Dearest Grandaughter,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well and happy. As you may have assumed your father has indeed told me about your pregnancy, and while I was at first dissapointed I am glad of your decision. So, it is an Uchiha? Rather appealing. He also warned me of that mongruel, Naru or Narito, whatever his name is. Though would rather not have him in my prescence, I will suffer his existance for the time being. I have already begun purchasing some furniture for the child, not to mention clothing, blankets, bottles, etc. They have been mailed to the Uchiha residence, where I don't doubt the servants will be waiting. I can hardly wait for your arrival. Do come prepared, I've planned a large dinner party in celebration of your pregnancy and visit. _

_I'll meet you at the gates of the village four weeks from the date printed on this letter. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Haruno Agnes_

Kyuubi growled. "So kit's a mongruel now? He saves those dumb bastards, and he's the mongruel? I may not like thousand-year-old meat, but I will slow cook that bitch until she is tender."

"The next motherfucker who mentions anything about cooking somebody," Zyra threatened. "Is getting a whole lotta foot up their ass. Or Leo's case, a whole lotta dick."

He glared at her. "Alright, enough with the gay jokes, alright? I'm straight."

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Leo Gaemahn (Pronounced 'Gayman')

Kagayoku snorted into her cup of tea. "Thats your full name!"

His face remained stoic, but his cheeks reddened slightly. "I'll have you know that is a very prestigious - "

"Gaemah?" Sasuke bit his lip, and held his head down, trying not to laugh outright. "Oh yeah...very prestigious..."

"Gay?" Makai said, feigning stupidity. "What the f---- is gay? In my country, we don't have no fu----- gay. What the f--- is coming out of the closet? What do we need a closet for? We only have two outfits, one to wear, and one to sleep in, so what the hell is - "

"Come on, Makai, don't start," Zyra begged.

Xzorion nodded. "Men shouldn't act like children."

"Look, shut ya racist a-- up! I told you not to talk to me you confederate flag bearing, white a--, African-Pride hating a-- cracker!"

He blinked. "Excuse me, but...what does all that really mean?"

Storming off in another rage, he left the room, shouting some choice words.

Xzorion looked at his fellow allies. "Is he angry at me? Have I said something wrong?"

Malikai shook his head. "Of course not!"

"So what did all those things mean?"

"Oh, just means that he likes you!"

"Really! Oh, good, for a moment I thought he hated my guts."

Sasuke chuckled, then turned his attention back to the blond laying on the carpeted floor. He took him a moment, but he soon realized the boy was sound asleep, lying on his stomach, with his head resting on his folded arms.

Akasha looked on and smiled. "Awww, look at him! He lookie so cute sleeping there like a wittle angel, doesn't he?"

Kyuubi looked at her. "Yeah. He's cute, talented, adorable, gifted...everything you're not, don't you think?"

Akasha punched him in the face so hard, he flew out of the chair and through the glass of one of the closed windows. The shattering of the glass made Naruto jump up in fright from his nap, and look around.

She walked over to the broken and looked down. "Hows the weather down there, Kyuubi?" She shouted down to him.

There was a short pause, and a soft, pain-filled reply. "...I can't feel my dick...and I think I left a testical on a tree limb...ow..."

"Oh! I think I see it! Oh..wait...no, thats a acorn...I'm sure thats the right size though."

"Akasha, whats going on?" Naruto asked. "Whats with the window? What's Kyuubi doing down there? Don't tell me he tried to moonwalk, and fell out the window _again_."

"Yup. Don't worry, spitefire, go on back to sleep."

He moved his muscles, and shook his head. "Can't. This floor is not as soft as it looks." He yelped feeling someone grab his ankle and pull him up onto the couch. He looked at Sasuke, who's hand was still on his ankle, and gave him a sour look. "Hey! Whats the deal?"

Sasuke smiled, something he normally did for and only for Naruto, and not around any one else. But today he made an exception. Sakura glared hatefully at the lovely smile he gave the blond. "You should have fallen asleep here."

"Thats still no reason to drag me around like a damn rag doll!"

"Sure it is." He winked. "Still tired?"

"Hungry. Hey, whats that? Is that a letter from Itachi?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't open it yet. Here." He handed the envelope to the boy.

"What?"

"Open it and read it aloud. I wonder what he's got to say."

Shrugging, Naruto did just that.

_Dear Sasuke+Naruto_

_How is everyone? Good, I hope. I don't know if you've been informed, but Sakura's grandmother, whatever that bitch's name is, has been sending furniture and supplies to your home by the crates. Sakura's mother told the Hokage, who was able to get in touch with me. I've spoken it over with Sumira, and she thinks that it would be a good idea for us to return to the Uchiha Mansion just untl you return. She thinks it's time for some renovation, wants to decorate the nursery, and Niobe says its for the better, seeing as you'll be getting Naruto knocked up at some point. (I hope you don't find my choice of words offensive.) Adding a few extra floors and rooms will be on the to do list. As well as fixing up any of the old rooms. I'm hoping you won't mind. I'll buy all the needed supplies, so don't worry, no one will touch your accounts. Well, send a letter soon, we ought to be in Konoha by next week._

_Hopeing not to see Sakura's face again,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_P.S. What chapter does Sakura drop dead? Just wondering._

Naruto laughed. "Well, we see who got the sense of humor in the family."

Sasuke frowned. "I got a sense of humor. I slept with Sakura, right?"

"Damn!" Nara shouted. "You have to be ugly when every character in a story just shits on you. Damn...makes me feel good I'm sexy...I'm to sexy to be straight, to sexy to be man, look at my sexy ass, shake my little tushie, I do the catwalk, the catwalk, the - "

"Dude." Leo looked at him. "You're taking it a bit to far."

"Don't get mad, Gayman."

"IT'S GAEMAHN! GAEMAHN! A VERY PRESTIGIOUS NAME IN MY CITY!"

"And what city is that? Rainbowville? New Cock City? Oh, don't tell me, it's Nantucket!"

"Screw you!" He shouted, storming out of the room.

They laughed, yet Naruto was the only one who remained silent. He'd been reading the letter from Agnes, and then in anger, tore it to shreds and dropped it on the ground. Everyone got real quiet after that. "Well?" he said. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Luckly Tora walked in and smiled at them. "Come on guys, lunch is ready."

"Mother!" Kisho shouted from the hall. "Can't Sakura eat in there? Her face makes my eyes hurt...all three of them..."

"Well," Kagayoku said, cutting into her chicken. "Since we have what we came for, I suggest we move on. We don't have time to waste, as I am sure you all understand." Her voice held a tone of authority, and when she spoke like that, they knew that it was another way of telling them not to bother on disagreeing.

Naruto nodded. "I understand." He sighed, and tugged at his blond locks with his hand. "I just wish we didn't have to." With that, he stood up and left the table, his meal untouched.

Sasuke dropped his fork as the door closed behind the boy. "Thank you, Kagayoku," he said bitterly.

Her tone softened. "I only ment to remind him, that is all."

"You didn't have to, it's all he ever thinks about." He slammed his napkin on the table, causing his glass to fall and spill the red beverage over the white linen. Amadare's eyes followed his angry steps as he followed Naruto's trail.

"You picked a bad time to speak," Amdare said quietly to her wife.

"What? Are you going to storm off as well?" She said a little more harshly than she meant.

"I would, but I've learned to deal with your mood swings, so surely you won't mind if I stay and finish lunch."

Tora set down her fork, and exchanged worried looks with her two children.

She sighed. "Of course not, I didn't mean - "

"I know, you're as stressed as anyone else. But we have to take it easy on Naruto. Don't you get it? Everything rests on his shoulders, all we can do is help along the way, but in the end, he'll stand alone...can you imagine what it must feel to think about that every given moment? Knowing that no matter how many people are behind you, in the end, it all falls on you."

"He must be dreading that moment," Xzorion said. "But he will not stand alone, we will be right by his side, or at least I will."

Amadare shook her head. "You of all people should remember some of the prophecies. _'When the last soul falls, and the wicked one calls, the end will be nearer still. When the bright light shines, and the holy one cries, all will remain still. Let him stand alone agaisn't it all, and shine at his best, or fall into the depths below the sky, and gain eternal rest_..."

Kakakshi raised his eyes to meet hers slowly. "...Where did you hear that?"

"...Niobe...she told me once, when I asked. It's from a poem written about two thousand years ago..."

Gaara cleared his throat, and stood. "I've lost my appetite." Without another word, he was gone.

Tenmari followed suit. "Neither am I." One by one, they began to leave, until only Amadare and Kyuubi remained.

"So thats what the end is going to be like?"

She nodded. "More or less."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"...I don't think..." He didn't want to finish his statement, and instead, shook his head.

"He'll be able to. He will."

"And if he doesn't, at least he'll have eternal rest..."

Like always, they were up and prepared to move on early the next morning. Tora excorted them to the point that would take them back to Sunagakure. It was a short trip, shorter than Naruto wished, but he was glad in a way.

"You will be missed," Tora said to him. "I do hope this is all over soon."

Naruto smiled. "We're getting closer. I am so itching to kick some Grendel ass."

Her daughter smiled at him. "I liked having you around, you made things exciting. Looks likes it's going to get boring again."

He chuckled. "Trust me, a lot of excitement is about to come about, but I'm not sure it's the type you wish for.

Kisho flexed his arms, as if they were hurting with pent up strain. "I could use a few battles to get my heart pumping. It's been some time since I've had a worthy apponet." In that instant, his sister karate chopped him in the neck. "...Oww." He collasped to the ground.

"Oh!" Nara knelt down and looked at him.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright. I always do that."

Zyra poked him on the cheek. "Well, he'll be out for a few hours. Poor guy."

After a few more moments of poking and investigateing the poor guy, they left. Once in Sunagakure again, it was time to leave Gaara and his siblings.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him," Gaara apologized to the blond quietly.

Naruto nodded. "It's alright. I know he's going to find his way back...I just hope it's soon." He felt a stinging in the corner of his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Kankuro patted his shoulder. "Come on now, you can't wory so much. No good ever comes of it."

"I know, I just - "

"Lord Gaara, lord Gaara!"

The shouting drowned out the rest of the kitsunes words, and they all turned to the sorce of the voices. At least twenty of Sunagakure's ninja were running toward them, looking frantic and flustered.

"What is it?" Gaara asked them sharply. "What is it!"

"My lord," The nearest one began. He looked young, probably a rookie, and the spiky blue hair only added to his boyish looks. Naruto might have even thought him handsome if he didn't have such a fearful look on his face. "My lord, there's been a report from one of the smaller villages off the coast," he gasped. "My lord, an entire village was destroyed!"

Gaara's eyes widened, and this was the closet anyone had ever seen him get to being fearful. "What?"

"It just happened a few hours ago, before sunrise. One of the small villages between here and the Land of Stone. Over a hundred people murdered! Men, women, even children, there are no survivors! Another happened in the market of a nearby village, no more than a week ago! My lord - "

"Who is responsible! Give me a name, description, anything!"

"We have nothing! Without any survivors, we can't gather any information about who it is."

Naruto's knees buckled, and he grew lightheaded. "...I know," he whispered softly. "...I know.."

Gaara spun around, looking at the paleing boy. "What? Who is it?" He gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly. "Naruto?"

"...I should have known, but now that I think about it...it all makes since...thats why he did it..." He wobbled slightly, and Gaara squeezed his shoulders tighter to keep him steady.

"Naruto...say it!"

Naruto pushed the ninja away from him and looked at the group that had adressed him. "How far is the village from here!"

The rookie thought for a moment before answering, "About a six-hundred miles north."

"...We could make it there by sunset...Kyuubi!"

The man nodded. "I understand." In a bright flash of light, he was once again on four legs. Naruto hopped onto his back, and grabbed two handfuls of fur. "Go!" The fox was off, moving at top speed, and leaving the others behind.

"Go back to the village!" Gaara told the ninja and his siblings. "And don't expect me to come back."

"What!" Tenmari cried. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going..."

"Huh?" Kankuro, being the slowest, hadn't yet caught on.

"...Your going to join the mission with Naruto?" Tenmari asked quietly.

He nodded. "Tenmari...I hadn't expected this to happen...I had been thinking about it, and I get it now. If this physchotic, world-ruler wannabe is to be stopped, it's going to take more than a cute blond and his groupies."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke began. "But I'm quite sure - "

"He's right," Kagayoku agreed. "Not about the groupie thing, but about working together. He's powerful, I can sense it. And we'll need all the power we can get. Gaara, are you sure you want to embark on this mission with us? There is no telling when you'll be back...if ever."

"I was sure the moment he attacked my village and nearly killed my sister and brother."

Tenmari and Kankuro gasped. Never had Gaara called them that, he never even considered them related. Gaara turned to face them, and Tenmari gave him a soft look. Her eyes even looked glassy. "Alright," she said. "...This is...what you want."

"I want you two to look over Sunagakure while I'm gone."

Kankuro clapped his younger brother on the shoulder and nodded. "Trust us."

The words Naurto said to him the night before filtered in to his mind and he nodded. "I do."

Tenmari scrunched her face up and sniffled. "Oh...I can't believe I'm crying..."

Hesitating for a moment, Gaara stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Crying doesn't solve anything. Remember that."

"Okay...I will.." And she cried anyway.

Makai looked at them. "Alright, as touching as this all is, I think we should be following Naruto and Kyuubi. Kleenex moment is over with."

Gaara pulled away. "Now go."

The ninja nodded, Tenmari wipped her face, Kankuro waved goodbye, and they were off.

"We'll never be able to catch up," Leo said. "I can't even see them..."

Akasha snorted. "You know, Kyuubi isn't the only spirit creature!" Repeating what Kyuubi had done, she had switched to her dragoness form, not as large as her original, but much larger than Kyuubi. "Everyone get on, but please hang on tight. If you fall, I'm not swooping down to save you."

Xzorion and Akasha caught up with Kyuubi not to long after they dashed off. Akasha flew overhead, keeping speed with the wolf and the fox. Naruto looked determine to make in there in record speed, gripping on to Kyuubi's fur for balance, and half sitting, half standing, with his head set low.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, holding to the soft black fur of Xzorion's neck, "Tell us, what is it?"

"Sasuke, the only reason they wanted Iruka was to make him into their personal killing machine. No other reason than that, and I don't know how they did it, but they did!"

The Uchiha didn't seem to be buying the explanation. "Naruto, there could be plenty of other reasons - "

"Name one!"

"..."

"I didn't think so. Don't you get it? If he took Iruka, what stopped him from taking me when I was comatose in the desert? I was alone, he could have had me. But he needed a certain someone, and that someone was Iruka. We just have to find out what exactly they have done."

"But why him? Doesn't Grendel already have Theseus?"

Naruto shook his head. "Theseus is dead."

"How did you - did you dream it?"

"No, I used common since, and I'm surprised you didn't notice it. Remember when we fought Lao? She said she worked for Grendel, right?"

"...Yeah."

"If Theseus had still been in power, she would have said she was under his command, but she didn't, which means one of two things. Either Grendel disposed of him once he got what he needed, or Lao is one loyal bitch, and I highly doubt the latter."

"So, he's dead. He got rid of him once he got what he needed."

"Exactly, and if we don't get to Iruka soon, he may do that to him. We have to find out what the hell is really going on."

Sasuke nodded. "It makes since now."

"Sure it does."

Naruto wasn't sure how long it took, but he knew he was in the right area when his nose caugh the scent of rancid flesh. Ame and Alecto stopped, shaking their heads and growling. Amadare patted their heads.

"I know," she said. "I know."

They continued on, a few more paces, and over the last sand hill that seperated the smaller villages from Sunugakakure. The sight was more terrible than the smell. Naruto doubled over, and vomitted off to the side. Everything was left as it was, bodies ontop of bodies, and pieces of bodies scattered about.

Sasuke slid off Xzorion, and half walked, half slid down the hill, into the village. He took slow, tentative steps around the dead. A small shoe caught his eye, and he knelt down. It was a baby's shoe. With the foot still inside. "...My god."

"Why would he do this?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside him.

"...Tell me I'm seeing things," Amadare whispered, and pointed off at a small pile of bodies, where something - someone - sat ontop off.

Kakashi raised his eye, and let his gaze follow her finger. "...I don't believe it...Iruka?..."

It was Iruka alright. Or at least a shell of him. He sat on the pile of bodies, holding a large sythe in his hand, the tip dripping with blood. His eyes were dead. Not the warm, chocolate brown, but a dead solid color. He looked right past them, as if he couldn't see them at all, and even Naruto doubted if he could.

"Iruka!" Kakashi shouted.

The man stood, his hair whipping about his face due to the winds. Turning his back on them, he leaped off the pile, and dissapered before he landed.

"That...wasn't Iruka.." Naruto explained.

Sasuke stood slowly, looking at the pile of bodies where Iruka just sat. "...He was alone..."

"Not exactly."

Naruto whirled around, and came face to face with a lavender haired man. "Who are you!"

He laughed. "Oh, look at you. You look so adorable when you're all toughed up. I'm Sinca, not that it's any importance to you." His voice was pleasently deep, nice, and foul all at once.

"You've got Iruka, don't you! Don't you!"

"Course I do. He's my little pet." He fingered the handle of the large blade buckled to his back. "My little...bitch, if you will."

Kakashi balled his fist, and glared at him. "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't fuck around, where is he!"

Since ignored him, and turned to face Naruto. "Little prince, you want a chance to save the next village?"

"The land of Rock and Stone is no more than thirty miles from here. Make it there before I do, or it'll become a replica of your beloved Konoha!" He removed two blades holstered at his waist, and threw them before Naruto's feet. "Go ahead, pick them up. Your mother is a sword prodigy, you know. If you've gotten even a bit of his talent, you just may be able to save all those innocent people. Better move fast. It's a full moon, and the beasts of the night have yet to be sated. Good luck." He was gone before Naruto could curse him.

"Did you hear him?" He asked his group. "We've got to make it there before him..."

"So what the hell are we waiting for!" Makai shouted. "I came on this journey to get some ass, and fight like hell! And it don't look like I'm getting no booty calls without Iruka!"

"Promise me none of you will interefere," Naruto said softly.

"What!" For a moment, Sasuke thought the boy had lost his mind.

"Please," he begged. "Look, you don't understand. I need to do this, not just to save those people, or Iruka but for myself. I depend on you guys to much. Everyone's placing me on this pedestal, like I'm some God or something. I'm constantly being told how powerful I am, so I need to see it for myself. I need to know what I'm capable of."

"...Are you...really sure about this?" Zyra asked.

Nara bit his bottom lip timidly. "Naruto, I'm not to keen about you fighting on your own. You don't even know how many there'll be, you - "

"I'll handle it. Any way I have to."

He paused, then nodded. "Alright."

Amadare and Kagayoku agreed. "Alright."

So did Nara and the twins. Ever Kyuubi and the other two spirits, then Kakashi. Leo and Zyra were hesitant, but knew this is what he wanted, so they nodded as well.

Sasuke looked at him. "...I'm not sure."

"Please, Sasuke."

"I don't like it..."

"You don't need to like it, just do it."

"...Alright, Naruto. I'll agree."

"Good. NOW LETS GO!"

Mage: FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter! Phew, my fingers hurt like hell, damn. Well, I do so hope you all enjoyed this one, I had to rush through it, I'm sure you could tell, but I wanted to get this out the way. Chapter 33 may take longer, but it'll be better, promise! AND IF ID ON'T GET MORE REVIEWERS, YOU GET

NO MORE CHAPTERS, HA! Now, to my reviewers:

**Ruby+Aura: _So nice to see your reviews for almost EVERY chapter! You seem to have really liked chapter 30, and hate Sakura. Who doesn't hate her? I'll be working on some fresh Sakura-bashing material. Oh yeah, you ain't read nothing yet. So, Ruby, I was wondering where did you buy your Yami from? Seeing as I'm single now, things get a little boring, so I'll need some type of pet..._**

**Jellypops:_ AHHH! I missed you, really, I did! I'm so sorry about the whole dissapering act, but, thats what this website is good for. Yup. But of bullshit, but anywho, I hope you'll continue to review, and I hope you liked this chapter. It ain't my best material, but I'm working on the next chapter now!_**

**Hittocerebattosai:_ I get the feeling you like, Sasu+Naru fluff, huh? Well then I'll be sure to add a lot more in the upcoming chapters, mixed with some Sasu+Naru angst, of course. Don't forget to review and stuff, and tell me what you'd like done here, alright?_**

**SociopathLover:_ Umm...I don't think a screen name is supposed to make a person horny... Anyway, wait, you've been reading this story all along! But you only reviewed the secound time around! DUDE, WTF! I feel so...used and...and violated and...oh...it kinda feels nice...But thats not the point! I hope you review for the next chapter! That is...if there is a next chapter..._**

**YumiAngel:_ Girl, you speak the truth. I've read so down right AWFUL Sasu+Naru fics, you know, the type that makes you say 'Dude, did you even read the damn Manga!' I'm not saying mines is good, but I hope it shows I do know a thing or two about Naruto._**

**Fireinthedark:**_ **Yeah, about chapter fourteen being thriteen again, I'm real sorry about that. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can, but I've been a little tired and worn out lately, not to mention all the emotional B.S I'm being put through, but I'll get to it soon.**_

**Anime Princess:_ Well, I see you aren't the verbal type. Only two words for your review. The shortest yet, but I did exactly what you asked, so I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!_**


	33. Chapter 33

Rating: M

Mage: What it is? Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, and will chapter the intersting bits added in this chapter.

Chapter 33: Lady Combat

It's cold this night. Niobe isn't sure if it's just the temperture, or a warning, but it's cold. But, now that she thinks on it, it's always been cold in Eradies. Sorcerer land of Rock and Stone. Why? As a child she often wondered this, but her father could never explain it in a way she could understand. Now she knew.

_'It's cold because a spirit so vile, so inhuman, inhabits the land. She keeps the sun from shining, a sky from being blue. She makes the clouds forever gray, and from them falls everlasting drops of rain. Cold and harsh. The gods cry, but it is not their place to rid the land of her, for she is Kaie, victor to the throne, and that she will remain until she is defeated.'_

The words her own grandmother had whispered into her ear the night of her Dierdre's funeral. Dierdre had once been the queen of Eradies. During her reign, the sun was always bright, and the sky always blue, and cloudless. Even when it rained, the scence seemed warm, sun still shining. She had only been twelve when she had been told of the existence of her half-sister. Kaie. Her name alone meant _Combat_ and she backed it up with all her strength. Her father had had an affair with a Relinse women. Heh. Of all breeds of the world, need it had been a Relinse? They were a race of humanoids created for one purpose. War and battle. Out of the affair came more than just remorse. Kaie. She was two years older than Niobe. Due to her Relinse blood, she is also stronger. So much so, that she is feared. Niobe knows she fears this women, but she has never been the type to back down. And she can't, not when Naruto's well being is on the line.

But back to the story of Kaie. Before the last great war, Sorcerers had once been able to travel the other realms with ease. It had been a way to create alliances and trade. But since, that has been a thing of the past, and though some can still do it, it's much to straineous. Most die just learning how, let alone actually attempting. But when they could, when it was possible, Kaie took advantage of this. She took seven Relinse children, all male, and trained them. Trained them hard, and used torture to get desired results. They were to be her own little elite group of guards. Oh, but not just guards, no. She loved fucking them. Of all the things Kaie was known for, it was her insatiable sex drive that was best known. How did she come to be queen of Eradies? Thats what you're thinking, right? Easy. There are two ways to become a royal. You can be born into the caste, or you can fight your way to top, killing all those standing in between you, and the throne. How do you think she did it?

Dierdre was so pretty. So calm, strong and wise. But none of this was enough agaisn't Kaie. Niobe looked up to her, as a model of what she wanted to be once she attained the crown. But Kaie took her away all to soon. She had often wonderes why her sister had opted on being queen of Eradies, and not taking her own crown. Why didn't she come after Niobe and gain an even higher authority? Why is pointless when you're to terrified to ask. Kaie had been sent to live with a relative of her fathers, became queen at fourteen, and has always lusted after, and hated, Niobe. She is often unsure of who she hates more. Her father, or her half-sister. Both of them think of this. Both are still unsure. Niobe walks down the path leading to toward 'Palace de Hell,' the name her grandmother agressively called it. It's name is more fact that Niobe likes to admit, especially for the poor guards she controls. A huge wall of stone surrounds the actual palace, and has windows and platforms used to protect the kingdom. Two guards stand before the draw bridge. She and they are seperated by the stream that surrounds the entire perimeter. The stream that looks so nice and safe but is in fact filled with schools of man-eating fish.

"My Lady!" The guards cry. Niobe smiles, and can swear she feels her eyes burn at the smile on their faces. She knows them well. Cyric and Gallagher, two of the seveb elite guards under Kaie's command. They are full-blooded Relinse, two of the only ones in all the lands. Because of that, it gives them natural born talent, and unnatural beauty. Gallagher is tall, with brown hair that reached his ankles and skin the color of mother-of-pearl. His eyes are green, or more like emerald, clear and bright. Cyric is a bit shorter than the first, but his sky blue hair is almost always kept in a french braid that trails to the ground. Cyric has the most unusual eyes of the bunch, they being dual colored. A ring of amber wrapped around a pupil, then a thick ring of violet around that. And he to had the same pale skin. His smile widens as she waved at them, making their razor sharp canines evident. Relinse are known for their love of human flesh and blood, thus explains the teeth.

Gallagher lowers the drawbridge, holding Cyric back who is so excited he nearly tries swimming across the deadly stream. Once she is across, she is bombarded with hugs. She has known these men since they were children. She has tried to win their freedom on more than one occasion, but fails every time.

After having his fill of hugs and kisses, Cyric pulls away. "Why are you here? Please don't tell us you're going to fight her again. My lady, she is...not in her right mind..."

"I she ever?" Niobe retorts.

Gallagher shakes his head. "No, but it's worse now. She knows of Naruto's existence. She angry that the family, and even other nobles never told her. It's been years and she's just now finding out."

Niobe nods. "I know. I assumed she would find out some time soon, especially with him so close. She must have sensed it. I'm sure she did."

"So it's true?" Gallaghers eyes widen. "He's...he's alive?"

"Of course. You believed him dead?"

"I assumed that with the attack on Konoha all those years ago...I thought they were after him...thats what Queen Kaie told us."

"Well, now she knows she is wrong, doesn't she?"

"Yes...will we get to...well..."

"You'll get to meet him."

Cyric breaks out into a grin. "Who does he look like more? The prince, or the Kage?"

"A lovely mixture of both, if I do say so myself."

This brings a smile even to Gallaghers face, until he turns somber again. "...You're not going to fight her, are you?"

She shook her head. "No...I wish, but - "

"We rather you not fight her. She's almost killed you five times...we're all afraid she'll succeed."

"She won't. I've got a feeling...I've got a feeling that Naruto may be able to do what I have failed at. He won't like her. I know my little one, and he won't like her."

"You want him to have contact with her! But...but - "

"Do I have a choice? Either he sees her, or she will cross hell and high water to see him. This is how it must be. I just want to speak to her, that is all."

"Alright. We will escort you."

And so they walk. Over the drawbridge, and through the village. Down the miles of the stone path that lead to the palace itself. Even the outside looks dark, and depressing. She walks in something of a daze and doesn't known that she is in her sisters prescence until Cyric clears his throat.

"My queen, you have a guest. Lady Niobe, of the Sorcerers..."

Kaie sits in a highbacked throne, in a room that is like most Sorcerer throne rooms. High glass celings, wide open space, a banquet table to the left, and a dining table to the right. Niobe shifts her weight slightly, her feet pressing into the cool, plush fabric of the red carpet that travels the length of the aile, from throne to door. Kaie is tall. Taller than the average sorceress because of her Relinse blood. She stands nearly six and a half feet. Her hair is gray, not from age, but a light, shimmering gray. Gray and black are her two favorite shades, and when mixed, you'd get the unique shade of her eyes. She is beautiful, yes, but by Sorcerer standards Niobe is more so, and this is one reason she envies her. Her dress is split down the side, short, made of black silk. Her skin is that pale color, nails painted a metallic silver.

"Niobe? What a surprise." Her voice is a little deep, menacing, and holds a tone of lude excitement. "Look at you..."

Niobe walks forward, stopping when she reaches the foot of the stairs that lead to the slightly raised platform, where her half-sister sits. "Greetings, Kaie, Queen of Eradies."

"Greetings to you...sister..." The word is spoken with malice, and she spits it out like venom. "No doubt you've heard that I know of my nephew. What gives you the right to keep him from me? I am his family am I not?"

Niobe hates the sound of her voice. It brings back terrible memories, but she has always bared with it, not showing any outside discomfort, her insides squirm. "...I do not know why..."

"Of course you do! Thought I would use him for my own sick, twisted, reasons? Thought I would turn him into some animal! Well! Answer me!"

She flinches, if ever so slightly. Somehow, she finds her own forceful tone. "That is exactly what I thought." Niobe looks into the dark, grey, almost black eyes of the women. There is a tense moment, and for a minute, Niobe thinks it will all end here.

Then, Kaie breaks out into a smile. "Oh, you always did know me the best. Of course I would have done those things to him, who are we kidding, ne? Torture would have brought out all his true power...yes...his noble blood would have taken his chakra to new heights had you given him to me..."

"His chakra is already reaching new heights, without going through such lengths as torture."

"Yes, it has. But not without torture has you so claim. There are three types of torture. Mental, physical, and emotional. All three work wonderfully well, just ask my guards."

Cyric and Gallagher both shudder, and look away.

"When you think of it, everything he is putting Naruto through, counts as mental and emotional torture. And I'm sure there is much more to come."

Niobe knows that 'He' means Grendel. Kaie never says his name aloud, for he is the only living thing on this planet that she fears, and so respects, even from a distance.

"...You still can't say his name. Grendel isn't such a hard name to remember, is it?"

"I do not say it because I honor him! He should be honored as a god, and his name need not pass from my lips because of that!"

"Yet you want him destroyed?"

"But of course. He stands in the way of my own dreams..."

Niobe doesn't press for information about what this means, and doesn't really want to. "Naruto is getting closer to this land - "

"I have felt it."

"Indeed, you have. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him, or the humans."

Kaie laughs. "You came all the way here to tell me that? What makes you think I want to hurt them?"

"Like you said, I always knew you best."

Laughter. "You sure do! No, no I won't hurt him. You can return to where ever you have travelled from. But before you leave, tell me this. How can you allow Naruto, a noble born, to prance around with those humans?"

"They are not just humans, but his friends."

"And that would be fine if all of them were just friends. But the juicy raven haired one...people say he is more than a friend. That _Uchiha_." More venom.

"That Uchiha is the man Naruto...intends to marry..."

"You're willing to allow a human to enter the royal family? Another human? Was it not bad enough that Hinode - "

"Don't you dare!"

"I am merely saying it is a mistake. Don't get me wrong, the boy is talented, but Naruto deserves more than a human! You have seen the glory of the Relinse, you know that we are immortal. Let my guards court him, allow one of them the honor of bedding our precious little prince. The first to get him with child, becomes his royal consort. What say you?"

"Hell no, with a capatal N and a capital O. It is the Uchiha he wishes, Uchiha he has."

"But the pink haired...um...I hardly believe you can her human, or even a her, but the pink haired ninja seems to already be carrying his seed. Am I wrong?"

"It was a terrible accident."

"I know what she looks like. Calling it a terrible accident is a terrible understatement. But anyway, when do I earn the privilage of seeing him?"

"Very soon."

She smiles. "Then I must prepare, shouldn't I?"

As the sunset, the group was still on the move. Kyuubi moved with the most swiftness, Naruto holding one of the blades between his teeth, the secound in his hand, and using his other hand to hold onto the thick mane of white fur. Xzorion fell in a close secound, with Akasha flying overhead at his pace. Naruto's eyes were narrow slits of a blue so light, it seemed white. It seemed since Sinca threatened them, he had been adnormally angry. Angry to the point where his own untrained magick was strong enough to be sense by most of them.

"That ain't Chakra, is it?" Kakashi asked Kagayoku.

She shook her head. "Magick. And as you can tell, not the friendly type."

"We're almost there." Akasha estimated the remaining distance fairly accurately. "I'd say another twenty miles..."

"Then we aren't moving fast enough!" Naruto shouted.

Two more hours passed. The sun was completly gone, and in it's place, the moon lingered high in the endless black sky, giving off a strong glow.

As they got closer to the village, Kyuubi's ears twitched. "Can you hear that?"

Naruto, having the best sense of hearing besides the animals themselves, listened. "Oh no...it sounds like..."

"Screaming," Akasha answered. She could see smoke rising up into the sky off the horizon, and as they made it closer, the chaos came into view.

Xzorion growled. "I smell Hunters, and Demon Lupins..."

"And I smell Sinca," Naruto said.

Kyuubi leaped down the cliff that lead down into the village, and either by fate, or twisted luck, he and the others landed in front of a group of hunter mounted by rouges. Nara and Zyra looked at the chaos around them; fires, bodies, people in the middle of fights, and others dropping dead from them.

Sitting on the back of one Hunter, was none other than Sinca himself. He smiled. "Well, looks like the party started without you. Doesn't always pay to be fashionably late, you know."

Naruto glared at him. "Nara, Zyra, and Leo, I want you to help the villagers, take them to safety."

"To late!" One rouge answered, standing on the same Hunter as Sinca. "We've come for what we needed. Now we just want to get rid of you."

Kyuubi stepped in front of Naruto, his nine tails tucked behind him. "Touch him, and they'll be Kibbles N' Bits all around."

"No!" Naruto moved from behind him, holding the blades Sinca had given him. "Go away."

Kyuubi nuzzled him, wondering if the boy had lost his mind. "Are you crazy? We were expecting only Sinca, not all these others. You can't do it alone."

"I can." He turned to Sinca. "Where's Iruka!"

Laughing, the man pointed to one of the smaller creatures. The veiled person mounted ontop raised his head.

Kakashi's eye widened, and he moved forward. "Iruka..."

Iruka smiled, a dead, empty smile. "You want me? Come and get me!" He leapt off the beast, and ran off, heading towards the mass of trees at the begining of the forest.

"This is some shit," Gaara whispered, not really sure if this was what he had been expecting. But then again, he was used to such violence.

Without thinking, Kakashi ran to follow him.

"Kakashi!" Nara shouted.

"Nara, follow him," Akasha ordered.

"Right!" Leaving the group behind, he followed the jounins tracks.

Naruto looked up at the Hunters and their 'trainers.' "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Sinca threw his head back and laughed. "Can you believe this, Hera?" He asked, addressing the women on the hunter next to him. "This little half-breed thinks he can take on all of us, plus the hunters."

Hera laughed, "He really has gone mad. Look at him. No matter what others say, he is nothing but a mutt. His mother is no better."

Sinca nodded. "You would have done better to just stay in Konoha, treated like the thing you are. They were right about you. All of them."

None of them were sure when it happened, but they felt it before they saw it. It was a fleeting sense, like the world had shifted or something. Naruto's skin held that golden glow, and his eyes were once again two shades lighter, two times brighter, as if he were carvered of sun and starlight. His face was a deadly neautral, the type you never wanted to see on a enemy because you could never guess what they were planning, and how bad it would hurt.

The entire area seemed to be surrounded by his power, and it made the air thick and heavy. Naruto raised his head, which he had dropped down as they insulted him. Even Gaara flinched. The look in those eyes alone should have made them run, and they must have felt it because they stopped laughing. That power filled him, like some silent snake waiting to strike it's victim. They could feel it, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, all of them. Sakura shuddered, and it hurt as she did so, as if that simple movement made Naruto's magick angry. She latched onto Sasuke. "...It's terrible..."

"Is this all Naruto?" Gaara asked Kyuubi.

The fox nodded. "Not mine, nor Akasha's of Xzorion's. It sure as hell ain't chakra."

"Magick?"

"Freshly opened and ready to kick ass and take names."

"I thought he couldn't control that yet," Sasuke argueed.

"He shouldn't be able to, but this is Naruto. Has he ever followed the rules?"

Naruto raised a pale hand, the blade he had held lying on the ground, forgotten. Some type of power filled the air, made it feel solid, and heavy. The Hunters stumbled back, and the rouges gasped. The pressure grew, and soon even Sasuke and his friends were having trouble breathing.

Gaara looked at the blond. "I've never..."

"You're not the only one," Leo whispered.

In that moment, Sasuke knew that if Naruto whished, he could make the air grow so heavy, that they would suffocate. Sakura struggled to keep her chest rising and falling, but it was so hard. Her knees grew weak, and only Sasuke's arms kept her upright. "Naruto has to stop this," Sasuke said.

Xzorion shook his head. "No. I don't think he can." He looked at the faces of the rouges, the greatest warriors Grendel could boast, and saw they're fear. They were afraid of the boy. Suddenly, Naruto threw his head back and laughed; wild and unnerving. A laugh that promised endless hours of torture, and the gift of death at the end. He picked up the blade he had let drop to the ground, now having one in each hand and as he did so, the pressure lifted. Sakura gasped, taking in a gulp of air, and began coughing, and slipping to the ground. Sasuke kept a tight grip on her, holding her to his chest. (Eww!)

Without warning, in a blur of color, Naruto moved to one of the Hunters, and slashed. The beast let out a shrill cry, and reared up, sending the rouge falling to the ground. She landed in a croutched positon, and glared at the blond. "You bastard!"

Hera growled. "Screw this!" She leapt off her beast, landing beside the women. "You alright, Rea?"

She stood. "Of course." One by one, the eight ninja jumped down of the Hunters, landed beside one another, Sinca standing in the front. With a loud whistle, the Hunters, ran, dissapering into the forest.

"I don't need any liability's," he explained to them. He shouldn't have wasted his time talking.

In a movement to fast for the eye to follow. The blades flashed silver, and he wonded sinca in his chest and abdomen. The man cried out while the others tried to come to his rescue. In another swift move, blood flowed from Hera cheek. Rea stepped in front of her, to protect her, but earned a slit to her throat. He turned on another ninja, slitting his arm from sholder to elbow. He made to strike again, and the man moved, trying to advoid it.

Naruto didn't like this. He caught up with him, and rammed one blade into his throat, ripping it out and using the secound to relieve the body of it's head. Sinca darted in, tried to use his kunai and stab the boy in the chest. Naruto was to fast, and feinted to his left, striking a ninja that had tried to sneak up on him. Turning, he focused back on Sinca, and came for him in a wild, slashing attack, but one of the rouges had stepped in the way. The blow made the female ninja stumble, and fall face down to the ground. Naruto drove one blade into her back. The rouges fought back, or at least tried. It was soon understood that though these were some of the most rutheless, talented warriors, Naruto was better. They watched as the blond moved like something liquid, he was simply better than they were. Even as lazy wheels spun in Sasuke now red eyes, he couldn't keep up. "Not even the Sharingan can see through his movements..."

They watched, for what seemed like hours as Naruto continued to hack and slice at the ninja. At some point, Sinca slipped away, and this seemed not to bother Naruto because he still had enough flesh to be parted. The others thought they were safe.

They thought wrong.

Naruto stood tall, and straight. His face was turned to the side, eyes closed, holding his blades tightly in each hand. He was covered in blood, thick and dark all over his face, chest and arms. The once shining metal was stained bright red, as were his hands. In his fighting frenzy, he had cut himself at the neck and shoulders, and small amounts of blood slid from the small wounds. Somehow you could tell his blood from the rouges. His seemed brighter, more like a pinkish red, while theres was a deep holly. His power surrounded them, made the air heavy with it again. For the first time, Sasuke, no, not just Sasuke, all of them saw Naruto for what he really was.

A warrior.

Not the playful, obnoxious, clumsy Konoha ninja. He wasn't the little boy, torn and broken from being shunned to much and too long. Nor was he the weak, underachiever so many people took him for. He was Lord Uzumaki Naruto, the Dark Lord of Battle, wielder of the Bloodlust, Avatar of Chi, and Prince of Sorcerers, not to mention the heir to the ownership of all Red Nobles. He went by many tittles, had many names. Ninja feared him, Sorcerers revered him, Chi cherished him. For far to long he had played to part of docile, silly ninja. But that was not him. Like he told Sasuke, the Uchiha never knew who he really was. That is, until now. As he opened his eyes, the power in the area became tenfold, and it knocked the wind out of Sasuke and his group.

"We're in trouble..." Akasha whispered.

Slowly, the blond turned to face them, that same sick, unsated smile on his face.

"Oh yes," Xzorion said. "We're in trouble..."

Kakashi stormed through the woods, trying to figure where Iruka had gone this time. While Naruto slaughtered his enemies, Kakashi had been playing a deadly game of hide-n-seek with the brunette. He clutched his shoulder, where Iruka had thrown a shuriken at him from one of his hiding places earlier in the game. He couldn't bring himself to attack the man. Even though it wasn't Iruka, it was, and though that didn't even make sense when said, it made sense as he thought it. He stopped, standing in a section of the forest. In some areas the trees were so tall and leaves so abundant, not much sunlight got through. Kakashi looked around, listened, prepared. He began using every single sense that had kept him alive as a jounin all these years.

"Behind you," A voice said.

Kakashi whipped around, and came face to face with the chunin. With a yelp, he dodged the kunai Iruka attempted to plunge into his chest, landing on his feet a few feet away. This time, Iruka didn't move to follow.

"Who are you?" The chunin asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Iruka...Iruka, it's me, Kakashi...don't you...remember anything."

He took steps back, then turned around and ran.

"Iruka! Iruka!" Kakashi followed after him still. This time, he didn't let the ninja out of his sight as they dodged through trees and rocks, and leaped over small creeks. He wasn't sure where the chunin was headed, until the last minute. Not to far off, was a cliff leading down to river. Iruka came to a hault when he reached the edge.

Kakashi stopped, three feet behind him. "What are you - "

Iruka kept his back to him. "Stop following me..." With that, he jumped.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi ran forward, and stopped, seeing nothing. Iruka was gone. A loud trampling sound made him turn around, and he cursed. Eight Hunters were running right toward him, and none of them looked very happy...

Sasuke wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute, Naruto was attacking the rouges, and the next, he was attacking them. Kyuubi, in his human form so as not to hurt the boy, tried to lure him away from Sakura, who he sought after first. Naruto had begun to slash at her, and screaming, she shielded her body with her arms. Blood flew from the blades as he tried to find more than bone, tried to find something to kill. Naruto had taken offense to the fact that she would not offer the main meat of his body. Xzorion grabbed him by his waist from behind, pulling him away from the girl. Angered, Naruto broke out of his grip, and thrust the blade through his shoulder. Xzorion grunted as Naruto pulled out his blade, but did not fall. In truth, Naruto could not kill the spirits, but he could bring them to their knees with the force of his attacks.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura, the girl crying, screaming in agony. Akasha tried to grab him, tried to use her own magick to restrain Naruto, but he seemed resistant to everything from Chakra, to weapons. There was nothing they could do, except offer themselves up as bait to protect each other. They didn't want to hurt him, but they didn't want to be dead either. He seemed to be drawn to attacking Sakura more than anyone else. Makai escaped with a busted lip, and broken rib, while Kyuubi sported a few broken ribs. Naruto, moving faster than they could keep up with, lunged for Sakura, who was shielded behind Sasuke. The brunette held tight to a kunai and slashed at the boys hand, hoping to make him drop one of the blades. It backfired.

Naruto dodged him, got behind him, then suddenly appeared in front of him so fast, Sasuke didn't stand a chance. He dropped one of the blades, and held one in both hands, holding it above his head and aiming.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. "No!" She knew what was coming, but couldn't have stopped it.

Naruto plunged the blade into the Uchiha's left eye. He ground the blade into his face, wanting not to kill, but maim. Akasha tried to lure him out, but it was as if he could see nothing but his latest victim, and heard nothing except the screams that he had finally torn from Sasuke's throat.

"Gallagher, help the others, but leave the boy to me." Sakura turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing quite a few feet away, was a women, beautiful and tall, surrounded by seven beautiful men, just as lovely as she. Her hair was a storm gray, obviously not due to any aging for she looked no older than late twenties. The sliver glitter of her split dress sparkled in the moonlight.

Gallagher ran over to her, and he knelt down to carry her. "Do not worry. You are in the prescence of the Queen, she will not hurt you."

"Please," she cried. "Please, help Sasuke!"

"Queen Kaie will help him."

"Carden," Kaie said to the guard beside her. His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped just past his rear. His skin was as pale as the moonlight, and his eyes a ruby red. "Hand me my bow." He handed her the weapon, and an arrow from the quiver he carried for her. She brought the tip to her lips, and ran it on her tongue, cutting it enough to coat it with blood. Steadying her back, she aimed at the blond, who was now hacking at Leo and Xzorion as they tried to protect Sasuke. Gaara helped Akasha to her feet, her wounded arm dangling at her side, and his cheek bleeding heavily.

Kaie aimed the arrow at the blond, aiming at his shoulder. "Cyric, I want you to go to him when he falls."

He nodded. "Yes, my lady."

She released the arrow, and it soared into the air, glowing with a soft white light. It left a trail of sparkling dust behind, reminding Sakura of a shooting star. Naruto was in mid strike when the arrow pierced his shoulder.

He made a soft sound, the blade in his hand falling to the ground. The effects were immediate, his body growing heavy as he became dizzy. He stumbled back, and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His eyes turned back to their normal cerulean, and the glow of his skin died down. His legs gave way, and whoever held him let him drop down to the ground carefully. Turning his head, he looked at Cyric. "Who...who are..you?" He felt the arrow embedded deep in his shoulder, and whimpered. Grabbing it with his left hand, he attempted to pull it out, but only managed to cause himself more pain. Cyric placed a hand on his to stop him.

"Shhh," Cyric picked the blond up. "Don't worry, I got you."

"Wha-whats going on...how did...is this blood? Why am I so weak?" He could barely keep his eyes open, but they slid shut agaisn't his will, and before he drifted away, he heard the mans comforting voice.

"My name is Cyric, and don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Niobe looked down on the sleeping boy in the bed. Varuna sat on the opposite side of him, holding his hand. "When will he wake up?"

Niobe shook her head. "I cannot say." She grazed her fingers over the patch on Naruto's shoulder, covering the wound left by the arrow. "Kaie said she used just enough magick to leave him in a temporary coma..."

Her daughters eyes filled up with tears. "Do you know what temporary is to her? That could mean anywhere from a few years to a few centuries!"

"Have faith, Lady Varuna," Gallagher said, stepping into the room, carrying a tray, which held a small bowl of fruit and a small chalice. "Fruit and Barely water. It will help him get better faster." He set the tray down on the nightside on Niobe's side.

"If he wakes up," Varuna replied tartly.

"...How is Sasuke?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "The eye was beyound recovery. The medics removed it."

"And now?"

"They're cleaning the wound. He's awake, seems to be in real good shape other than that. He's afraid of Naruto finding out...what he did..."

Varuna brushed a strand of hair from his closed eyes. "He may not even remember."

"And Sasuke assumes that. He wants you to tell him that one of the rouges did it. That he tried to attack and..."

"And what if he remembers?" Niobe said. "What if he remembers everything? When one calls on the Bloodlust, they normally don't forget."

"Bloodlust?" Gallagher repeated.

"It's common among we Sorcerers. But he can't control it, not at all. Thats why he couldn't control who he attacked, he just did. I didn't expect him to start showing signs of it at this age..."

Gallagher shook his head. "How can he ever hope to control something like that? Something he doesn't even understand?"

"It'll happen on it's own... Are the others alright?"

"Nara is fine. Kyuubi, Akasha and Xzorion are a little worse off, but they're already healing. Sakura's slashes have been stiched and attended to. They will be healed - without any scars - withing the next few weeks. The rest aren't to badly harmed."

"Kakashi?"

"When Nara found him, he had destroyed eight hunters, and other than a minor wound, he was fine. That is..physically. I think emotionally, he's drained."

"I'm sure he is. Where is Cyric? And the other guards? I thought they might have wanted to see Naruto..."

Gallagher opened his mouth, then closed it, looking down at the carpet.

"Gallagher...what is she doing..."

"The queen is...upset with Naruto's condition. She's...calming herself with the help of her guards. I was only told to drop this off, and return to throne room."

"...Torture..."

He swallowed hard, and nodded. "I must return."

"No...wait..."

Gallagher looked down to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him. "My lord!"

Varuna smiled and sat up to linger over him. "Oh, Naruto! You're awake! How are you feeling? Hot, cold? Hungry, thirsty?"

"Tired," came his soft reply. "...She's crazy...Kaie, I mean. I had this dream...but I don't think it was a dream...it was so real..."

"The rumors are true," Gallagher whispered. "You...have the gift of Sight?"

"What? You mean the Shinning? Call it what you want, yeah, I do..."

"What did you see?"

"...She..she fought her way to the top and...she killed the previous queen...and she kidnapped some people...no, they were children...and..." He frowned. "...I'm tired, and I can't really remember anymore than that...but how did I get here? Where are we?"

"We are in the queens palace," Niobe answered. "Eradies, Sorcerer land of Rock and Stone."

"What happened?"

"...You don't remember?"

"No..I mean..it's all sketchy. I think I remember seeing Iruka...and Sinca, a man named Sinca and...after that, it goes all blank." He sighed. "Where is everyone?"

Niobe quickly answered. "Resting. You all got into a terrible battle agaisn't the Hunters and rouges."

"Are they all alright!" He asked urgently, trying to sit up."

"Fine," Varuna answered, pushing him down. "But..."

"But what? Is something wrong? Everyone is okay, right?"

No one could seem to bring themselves to tell him, but Niobe was the one to speak up. "...Naruto...Sasuke - "

"Oh gods, no." He panicked. "What happened!"

"Calm down, he's alright but..." She took a deep breath, unable to say what exactly when wrong. "Can you move?"

"I..I think. A little.."

"Gallagher, help him dress. Then we will take him to Sasuke's room."

"What happened?" Naruto cried. "Tell me what happened!"

He was helped into a pair of lose-fitting pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Once dressed, he bolted for the door, but his legs gave out before he even reached the knob. Gallagher helped him up, lifting the boy by his waist. "Please, be careful."

Niobe opened the door, and allowed the two to exit, she and Niobe following behind them. The house, like the houses of many wealthy Sorcerers, was a complicated maze of stairways, corridors, and hallways. By the time they even made it to the hall of Sasuke's room door, Naruto was weak again.

"...Are the others alright?" He asked, walking slowly with Gallaghers arm around him.

Varuna nodded. "Most weren't to badly injured. They're all doing fine..."

"GET HIM AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!"

They spund around to see Sakura, arms bandaged and being restrained by a young nurse-maid.

"DON'T YOU LET THAT MONSTER NEAR SASUKE!"

"What...what is she talking about?" Naruto asked, looking up at Gallagher.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU DID THIS TO HIM, YOU DID IT!"

"What is she talking about!" He shouted at the three, his gaze accusing, eyes filling with tears. "...What happened..." Without warning, he pulled away from Gallagher, and ran to the door, flying in as he threw the door open. Sasuke lay in a bed, awake it seemed, and it quite a bit of pain. It would have been normal, if the left side of his face weren't covered in blood.

It might have seemed normal, if the inside of his left eye had not been so torn and damaged, with the discarded eye sitting in a glass jar like some sick exhibit.

Naruto placed a hand over him mouth, looking visibly ill. "...How..." Was the only word he could seem to get out.

Mage: Well...what do you think? Damn, I must say I might have gone a little overboard. I might not, but anywho, what did you think? Yes, please, don't foget to review. And don't forget, if there is anything you'd like to see happen, just mention it, and you just might find it in the next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Rating: M

Mage: Don't worry, Sasuke _may not _always have one eye...

Chapter 34: The Fox and the Hound

Haruno Agnes walked down the rich black carpets of the mansions hallways. Today, she looked her absolute best, having to with the guest she had invited. She often marvelled at how deceptive she could be. It amazed her at times. Simply amazed her. She runs her fingers through her salt and pepper hair. She is nearing sixty, but has very few wrinkles. Such is the luck of one who has lived an easy life, marrying for love and money. Well, love of money to be exact. During her years, she's been married six times, each suitor dying young, and each leaving her a ton of money. Wonder how that worked out. To most standards, she is beautiful, and even in her age now. A liar, a thief and a sociopath, she has turned every trick in the book to get what she wants, when she wants.

And now she plans on using that gift in the hopes of helping her granddaughter.

Sakura.

Her son, her only son had sent her the news of his daughters pregnancy. She was carrying the child of an Uchiha. Well, she had thought. An Uchiha would be an excellent addition to her prestigious family. But then, there was that one thing standing in the way. Or should she say person? No, thing, seemed the correct phrase. Uzumaki Naruto. That damn Uchiha had no intentions on marrying her adored Sakura. No, not her little pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl. Instead, he chose that animal. That filty little half-breed. A male, that was hard, but a half-human male? Now that was a kick in the ass, big time. And that dirty little Hanna agreed with that fox-bastard. Agnes had warned her son not to marry that Sorcerer-raised harlot. But it wasn't all that bad. He would divorce her soon anyway, and hopefully marry better this time. As a matter of fact, Agnes already had someone in mind.

But today she had no time to play matchmaker. Today would be spent waiting for Sakura's arrival next week, along with her friends. And today would also be spent meeting with the IwaKage, her speciel guest. She would have to believe her own lies to make the Kage believe them. He was an old fool, believing Sorcerers were peaceful beings. Beings? They weren't human! He claimed that they stuck to the treaty, and so deserved to be treated with dignity. Hah. What a laugh. She'd have to tell him everything him everything Sakura told her about the blond, add in a little deception to get her point across. Somehow, she'd make these recent attack on the villages seem like it was the boys fault. That she be easy. It hadn't started until he left, and whenever the attacks occured, he was soon to appear in the exact area.

So somehow, he had to be at fault. She's make the kage put him in custody, because he'd be a 'Threat to the village if left on the loose.' She'd make up any lie, any story, mixed in with very little truth, and make sure that once that boy arrived, he'd get put away. And oh, oh now, the joy wouldn't stop there. She'd get so good at her stories, that within a few weeks, she'll have the bastard _executed_. And for what?

Well, she'd just have to get that lie underway.

Naruto was screwed like all hell, and he didn't even know it yet.

"...Are you sure it was Iruka?" Kagayoku asked, sitting beside Kakashi as a nurse-maid attended to their injuries. "I mean...it doesn't really - "

Kakashi shook his head, "It _was_ Iruka, I would know him if I saw him. You saw him too."

"I did, but what if it was just a shadow? Or some type of...I don't know, thing Grendel created to throw us off and - "

"That was Umino Iruka, and whatever they're doing to him, it isn't entirely fool proof."

"What, you mean like a form of mind control? Grendel is a master at that, but I don't think it could work at such great lengths. I mean, we're like three realms away from him."

"Then maybe it's something similar to that. But it hasn't completly destroyed the Iruka we know. He had a chance to attack me, kill me even. So, why didn't he?"

"Well, he did attack you."

"He threw a shuriken at me. He must have thought I would have dodged it easily, but I didn't. He didn't attack again after that, just made me chase him around. And what about that thing around his neck? Who wears a diamound like that when they're going into battle."

She thought for a moment. "Unless it has something to do with his condition. But we don't even know if he has a condition, because we don't even know if that was Iruka."

"Look, can you trust me for once?" He snapped, glaring at her. "I think I would know the man I fucked if I saw him!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry, Kakashi, it's just that...I was hoping Grendel wouldn't make getting Iruka back so damn difficult, but I shouldn't have expected any less from that bastard."

"Then we're...hey, you hear that?"

"Hmm?" She kept quiet, straining her ears. "...It's sounds like screaming. Naruto?"

"And it's coming from Sasuke's room..."

They looked at each other and cursed. "Fucking shit!" The two of them rushed out of the room, pushing past the young nurse, and leaving her dumbfounded.

"What happened!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "I want answers, and I want them now!" Niobe held onto him, keeping him from running over the brunette. "Did I do it?" He asked his grandmother. She looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Just tell me, did I do it! Is that why I can't remember, because something happened?"

"You didn't mean to," Kagayoku said, appearing in front of the doorway along with Kakashi. "You didn't know..."

Sasuke glared at her. "Kagayoku, how could you - "

"He needed to know! He would have found out anyway..."

"He's crazy!" Sakura cried. "And I won't stay in this house with him!"

Kakashi turned to look at her as she stood behind him. "Then that is no problem. I'm sure Kagayoku won't mind writing to your grandmother and telling her you'll be there a little early."

"I'm leaving too!" Amelia cried. "Whatever that thing did, I don't want to see it again. I have an aunt that lives in the ninja village, I'm sure she'd love to escort me the rest of the way."

She nodded. "Even better."

"I am not crazy, you bitch!" Naruto shouted at her.

"You maimed Sasuke you sick bastard, and damn near killed the rest of us! Look! Look at what you did to me!" She held out her arms. "You wanted to kill me, and Sasuke wouldn't let you! So you got angry, and you turned on him. Face it, it's your fault wheather you knew what you were doing or not! Your hands were on that blade..."

"...She's right..."

"No, Naruto, she isn't," Sasuke said, holding a white, square gauze to the damaged eye. "You couldn't have known - "

"What was it?" He asked Niobe. "What made me...made me do this?"

Varuna placed a hand on his head. "Bloodlust. Many Sorcerers can do it. It's when we shut off all our human instincts and give into our natural calling. War. We fight, without the thought of pain, death, or without any worry for who we hurt, so long as we kill. Sorcerers are taught how to control it when it blossoms, but you're a bit too young to even be showing signs of it, and that was the most fierce Bloodlust I had ever seen, even compared to your mothers, and his is wicked. You'll learn to understand it gradually, but for now...you must be careful of how much magick you use..."

"I don't think he realized he was using magick," Sasuke explained. "All I knew was his chakra seemed a little...odd..."

"Sorcerers know the diffrence by it's scent. But seeing as you don't have our sense of smell, you'll just have to trust you instincts."

Naruto shook his head, the chuckled bitterly. "...It would just kill her to let me be normal for a little while...it would absolutely kill that bitch to let me be only slightly human!"

Niobe gasped. "Naruto, you can't honestly mean Chi - "

"Yes I mean that bitch! It's her fault I'm being put through all this madness, if she would have just choosen someone else, everything would be fine! I'd be in Konoha, Iruka would be here, and Sasuke wouldn't be maimed for life, by none other than me!"

"Calm down," Gallagher said.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" He twisted away from his grandmothers grasp. "Don't you asswholes get it! I don't want this anymore! I'm not going to continue this mission...whats the point? In the end, we'll all die anyway." He walked out of the room silently, head hung low.

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't want him to see me like this...I told you guys to keep him away, and Kagayoku you knew the deal!"

"I couldn't lie to him!" She shouted. "He's been lied to all his life, the least we can do is open him up to the damn truth every now and then! Or do you enjoy lying to him?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"So then you'll understand why I did what I did." With a slight huff, she walked away.

"Please, sir," the nurse said softly to Sasuke. "Lay back down. You don't want that to get infected, do you?"

"Can I stay here with Sasuke?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I'd rather you leave," the Uchiha answered coldly. "It's bad enough I'll have to deal with you _and_ your family sooner than I had hoped. Now go!"

With an angry gasp, she stormed away.

Naruto made sure to lock the doors and the windows of his room when he finally made it inside. He had more than enough of everything. No more missions, no more fighting, no more putting his friends in danger. They could finish the mission without, but he would go no further. Running a hand through his messy hair, he went back into his bed, feeling a little weak and tired. Resting his head on the softness of the silk pillows, he sighed. Before he could do anything, he'd need some rest. After that, he'd pack up. He didn't have much of an idea as to where he would go, surely he could figure that out later. 'Well...looks like I'm leaving Sasuke...' The thought seemed to make the action official, like now there was no turning back. 'It would have happened sooner or later...' He clutched the dog tag around his neck, the charm bracelet on his arm clanging slightly as he did so. 'But I guess it would have happened anyway. Hah...a freak and an Uchiha...never.'

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto, it's me Makai. Kyuubi's here. And Akasha. And Amadare. And Xzorion. And my twin. And - "

"Dude, will you just to open the door?" Nara barked. "Damn."

"Oh, right. And Nara. And - "

"Will you asswholes go away!" Naruto shouted, not moving from his spot on the bed. "There's nothing I need to discuss with any of you."

Through the door, he heard Xzorion pout. "But Master Naruto - "

A loud thud followed, and Makai's angry shout of, "What the fuck I say about that master shit! Chalax, fool. Chalax."

"Naruto," Amadare whimpered. "Look, no one has any hard feelings. You didn't do anything and besides, Nara has some good news."

"Yeah," he said. "Remember, I get to meet my future husband! If we leave now we can break into their house and kill them all, leaving me happily single once again and - "

"Naruto, Sasuke is really, really worried about you. He wanted to speak with you but you just ran off," Akasha explained. "He needs you right now, kid. Now more than ever."

"Why, so I can take out his other eye!" Naruto shouted.

"Will you stop being so damn dramatic!" Kyuubi yelled. "Alright, big deal, he has only one eye! Kakashi has only one functioning eye, and look at him!"

"Dude, that was a terrible example," he heard Amadare complain. "Can't you do any better?"

He sighed. "Look, Micheal Jackson has no nose, right? But do you think that ever got him down? Do you think that stopped him from looking at the man in the mirror? No, he still beat it. And even though I still don't know what color he is, it was never about black or white. Remember the time he set his hair on fire? Did that get him down? No, he went out a bought a monkey and named it Mojo jojo."

"I thought the monkeys name was Bubbles?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "So the moral of this story is that I should go out and buy Sasuke a monkey to make him feel all better?"

Makai sighed. "No, but you can go in that room and eat his bananna."

"Naruto open the door!" Malikai shouted. "Please? Oh, wait, nevermind."

Before Naruto could sit up and realize what was going on, the entire crew was walking into his room, the door wide open.

Malikai smiled. "My father taught me that." He gave Nara back the hairpin. Each of them found a spot on the bed around Naruto and the boy frowned.

"What do you guys want!"

"We were just hoping you'd want to speak to Sasuke."

"I don't. And I don't want to speak to any of you either."

Kyuubi patted his head. "Look, we're all alright. Maybe a little roughed up - "

"Look at that bruise!" Malikai said as he pointed to his bare arm. "Check that shit out, I got ten altogether just like that. Fuck, Fifty Cent ain't got shit on me. My new name is G-Warrior!"

Even Naruto couldn't hide his laugh. "...I'd just like to be alone, thats all."

"Sasuke's coming in here soon."

"He can't possibly be getting out of bed!"

Nara smiled. "We've said that, but he keeps screaming that he's only lost an eye, not a leg or an arm. He's in tip top shape, really. And he wants to see you before he goes."

"...Before he goes? What do you mean?"

"Sakura is leaving for her grandmother's, sooner than we thought. Tomorrow as a matter of fact."

He looked down. "Really?"

"And Kagayoku, that bitch, has already sent word of our arrival to Zephyr. You can either come with me, Sasuke, or stay here. The guards - "

"Are they alright?" Naruto asked. "I heard that Kaie was...upset..."

"Gallagher has informed her of your recovery. Dinner is in another hour or so. I guess you'll see her there...the guards were...a little patched up, but happy about your state. Remember, Relinse are immortal. You can hurt them, but it takes more than most of us have to kill them."

Naruto sighed. "Way too much is going on. Now, what about the guards?"

"They've been assigned to follow you wherever you go as long as you are here. The queen knows about what happened to you in Sunagakure, and plans to not let that happen again..."

"So now I'm dragging six men with me where ever I go! No way!" He couldn't believe it. He rubbed his temples, his stress making his body ache.

Akasha took his chin and tilted his head upwards. "You were planning on leaving, weren't you?"

He swallowed. "How did you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Naruto, think on this. Sometimes the things we think we do for the good of others, is only an excuse to run away from responsibilites. You are Sorcerer?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you will not run, but will stand your ground and face what hurts. You have us, from now until the end. Remember, Sorcerer's never run."

"Unless it's from the cops," Makai added. "Then ya ass better be ghost. You are a little on the dark side."

Akasha nudged him in the ribs. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Amadare sighed. "Look, lets just put this horrible ordeal behind us, go downstairs and see what we can get to eat."

Malikai nodded. "Yeah! I'm hungrier than a hostage."

Nara shook her head. "Malikai, you're - "

"I said my name is G-Warrior!"

"Ma - "

"G-Warrior!

"Mali - "

"G-WARRIOR, BITCH!"

"Alright, you dick, G-Warrior, G-Warrior! There, happy!"

"Yeah. Now lets go to dinner so I can announce my new name."

His twin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, formally known as..."

During the walk from the room, they encountered none other than Sasuke coming down a set of stairs, heading to Kaie's chamber. He and Naruto looked at each other. His scarred lid was carefully wrapped, and covered with guaze, giving off the illusion of a white eye-patch. Sasuke looked completly fine, as if nothing had happened. There was no anger in his gaze, only worry and hope. Kyuubi cleared his throat and continued walking. "Come you guys," he said to his fellow team mates. "I think they need some alone time," he whispered. The members followed obediently, Akasha being a little reluctant at first. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then shook his head. "I can't do this..."

Sasuke stepped forward, face eteched in sadness. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" He went to hug him, when the boy stepped away.

"Don't!...how can you want to touch me? How...how can you..."

"It was an accident."

"And how many more accidents will there be! How else am I going to maim, or kill! You have to stop treating me like I'm a normal human because I'm not! I'm a fucking animal and you know - "

Sasuke lunged at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Naruto tried to twist out of his grasp but only managed on making them both tumble to the ground, Sasuke's weight on him. The Uchiha sat up, keeping the boys arms pinned to his sides. "You are not like that, you have more pride yourself than that. You are diffrent from me, I understand that. But does that make you inferior? Does that make you any less deserving of love and respect? Or do you want to be treated like some animal? Does the thought of being beaten and hated make you feel better?" He was angry. Not at Naruto, but at how Naruto was acting. "Why do you hate yourself so much?"

Naruto turned his head away. "Because the world told me that was the right thing to do."

"No, not the world. Konoha. And they are not the smartest people, as you should know."

"All I feel...all I think about myself...I've been trained to think like that, trained to hate myself."

"Anyone can break a bad habit."

"It's not a habit, it's a lifestyle. It's all I know."

He frowned. "Do I tell you to hate yourself?"

"No, but - "

"Do I tell you you're nothing?"

"No, but - "

"Do I say that you're worthless?"

"No, but you used to!" The blond shouted at him angrily. "Face it, Sasuke, there was a time when you were as dumb as the people of Konoha! There was a time when you felt how they feel, so don't sit here, DON'T SIT HERE, and tell me otherwise..." He tried to sit up, but Sasuke forced him back down, making him hit his head on the floor.

"I admit that!" Sasuke answered. "I know what I did made me no better than them, but...but I know I was stupid...I've been apologizing for years, what more can I do?"

"That's what you fail to understand. There is nothing you can do to erase that." He sighed, and shifted slightly. "Amazing how all those years of pain and anger brought us here...I took your eye, Sasuke, you gotta have some hard feelings about that."

"I don't. I can't, because you didn't mean it. Like they say, love is blind, and seeing as I have one eye, that's a lot more true for me than most."

"I can't believe you're joking about this!" Naruto gasped.

"Come on, I can still keep the damaged eye in a jar, then we can tell the children how 'Winky' came to be there."

"...You're naming the eye Winky?..."

"Yeah. It sounds nice." He even smiled about it.

"You've gone mad. You really are insane now."

"Lets go to dinner. Then, we can finish talking this out, alright?"

"But you're crazy."

He smiled. "I'm still me, aren't I?"

Naruto looked at him. It was true. He looked no diffrent, he was still himself, even with the makeshift eye patch, it was still Sasuke. Come to think on it, the patch did make him look a bit...tougher, which was rather hot. Still his lover. "...Alright...you win...can you get off me, you aren't light, you know?"

"And looks who talking." Naruto slapped him in the face before walking down the hall.

When Naruto and Sasuke walked into the chamber, the others were already settled down, and the whole atmospehere was very...uneasy to say the least. He looked around, wondering where the guards were, and found them kneeling on the floor, opposite from the dinner table, closest to the empty throne. They were chained; thick metal collars on their necks, their arms twisted behind them, chained and shackled to their feet. As if that weren't bad enough, they were naked. Had this been under diffrent circumstances, Naruto would have lost his breath at the sight of men. Now he was just appalled at how they were being treated.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking toward the men. Upon closer inspection, he could make out stab wounds, scraps, slashes, welts from a vicious beating. They were all so battered, bruised, but no mark scarred their faces. Niobe made sure she never marked their faces.

"Naruto," Niobe called. And she gave him a scared look, as if terrfied that he had dared questioned the queen. He couldn't understand it. His grandmother wasn't afraid of anyone...right?

"It is alright," Kaie answered, sitting at the head of the table. "He may question me if he so chooses, though he must be warned, most who do end up like my lovely guards over there. Worst on occasion."

Naruto gave her a disgusted look and made to help the guards.

"Please, do not interefere," one of the men begged. Besides the injuries, his skin was a pearl white perfection. The sad eyes were a soft mixture of yellow, golds and reds, like the leaves during the dead of fall. Cinnamon brown hair framed his body, stopping at his waist. The toned chest rose and fell quickly as he took deep breaths.

"Lysander, what a good boy," Kaie said. "I guess I have tought you, at least, well."

Lysander's eyes narrowed into angry slits, but he didn't dear look at her. Gallagher sat chained next to him, and after that, Cyric. After him were four more men, all pale, all handsome, all chained like animals. The first had red hair, warm strawberry blond hair that fell in soft curls down his back. His eyes were a bright, breathtaking red, almost as bright as Akasha's.

"That is Phoenix. He is the youngest. He has yet to be broken in completly."

Naruto couldn't believe how she spoke of them. "These are not animals, these are men!"

"In her eyes, we are nothing more than common beasts," a guard said. He was the one next to Phoenix, the one who's hair was braided and wrapped around his waist twice to keep from touching the ground, though it trailed past his calves. "I am Brice. Slave number four." His tone was bitter, full of resentment.

The next man coughed, a little blood trickling down his mouth, and said, "I'm Hyacinth." He flipped his blue-black hair out of his face, revealing light, lavender colored eyes. "And I do wish we could have all met under diffrent circumstances..." He was obviously the light-hearted one of the group.

Kaie frowned, raising her crystal chalice to her pink lips. "He is very headstrong. Foolish, and headstrong. Out of all of them, he is the most apt to torture, aren't you, Hyacinth?"

The last one, Carden, said nothing, and made eye contact with no one. Naruto noticed a deep gash on his chest, and nearly reached out to touch it. Carden flinched away. "Do not waste your magick on me..."

"Come," The queen said. "The two of you must eat with the rest of us."

Naruto took the empty seat that was closet to Kaie, and Sasuke sat across from him, next to Kyuubi.

"Are you staying here too?" He asked Niobe. He had to admit, he felt a little odd being the only one in pajama's at the table, but hell.

Niobe nodded. "I'll be staying in the village for the time being. Until you move on, of course."

"Why?"

She looked away for a moment. "Just in case I am needed."

"She means to protect you from me, Naruto," Kaie replied casually. "She is afraid I may do something to put you or your friends in danger."

Sasuke turned to give her a look. A look of deep distrust and apprehension, but he didn't say a word.

They all ate in silence, but it was a bit uneasy seeing as the guards were right behind them. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, and Naruto understood his silent thought. 'It's not you, it's not me, it's not my problem.' Sometimes his lover was just the most selfish bastard this side of Hell. Naruto set his fork down after playing idily with his honey glazed duck and some other side dishes that were too fancy for his taste. Sitting so close to Kaie made him feel...he couldn't explain it, but he didn't like it. Almost as if he were vulnerable being this close. Like there was nothing he could say or do to protect himself if she chose to do something. It was like sitting next to a God. A very vile, wicked one.

Niobe looked at him. "You are not eating. Are you not well?"

Naruto shook his head. "No..um..just...I'm just not all that hungry."

"If it is fear that soothes your appetite, you need not be afraid of me. We are family, you and I. Why would I wish to hurt you?"

"Huh? We're family?" He looked to Niobe for answers.

She grinned. "So Niobe hasn't told you?" Her eyes wandered over to Niobe. "Should you tell him, or shall I?"

"Do as you wish," she responded quietly.

"Naruto, you're grandmother and I are sisters. Half-sisters, but sisters nonetheless."

The blond blinked twice, then asked, "Are you serious?" He looked from her to Niobe, both nodding an affirmitive. "I..."

"I'm not sure what that makes us, you and I," Kaie explained. "I guess your great - something, or half someone twice removed, who gives a damn?"

Naruto set his chalice down and cleared his throat. "Well...I wouldn't have guessed that..."

Sasuke seemed indiffrent to the discovery, probably to enraptured by the damn food to even listen.

The blond looked over at Gaara and saw he was giving Kaie very suspicious looks. Good. So he wasn't the only one besides Niobe who didn't trust her. He shifted in his seat, the thought of the poor guards over there chained and battered making his stomach turn. "Lady Kaie," Naruto said softly.

"Just Kaie."

"Kaie...would it be overstepping my boundries if I went over to help your guards? Won't their wounds get infected?"

She shrugged. "Probably. But they would not die, for you see, we Relinse are immortal, and it would take much more than simple ailements to kill us."

"...But, can I - "

Sighing, she replied, "If you want, go ahead. The keys to the locks are hanging the wall behind them. Do as you wish with them."

Naruto hurried out of his seat and grabbed the ring of keys.

Lysander looked at Cyric. "Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?" He whispered.

"This is lord Naruto. Do you know what punishment would await her if she hurt him? She is bound by the Goddesses law to protect him, even if she doesn't want to. You heard of what happen to Konoha?"

"That was the first village to fall victim to Grendel's power, right?"

"The same village he is from. They did not abide by the law, and so were punished."

They silence themselves when the boy returned, and began unlocking the shakles, starting with Lysander. Their were bruises left on his neck, ankles and wrist. Naruto frowned. "How long have you all been like this?"

He shook his head. "It does not matter. Thank you, very much."

One by one he helped the men and one by one they thanked him kindly.

"Um...is there a bathroom around here? Those wounds won't heal themselves."

The men gave each other uneasy looks, and Phoenix rubbed his bruised wrist. "I do not think that is neccassary. You really don't have to."

"No, I insist. You were the one's who helped my friends right? And the one's who helped me."

"You have Cyric to thank for that."

Naruto looked at the guard, and smiled. "Yes. I remember his face. And his voice." He felt the someone place a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sasuke.

"I'll help you," the Uchiha offered. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that was Uchihanese for 'I refuse to leave you alone with all these men, so, I'll just follow you just to keep an eye on you. Which is about all I have anyway.'

"The bathroom is on the secound floor, you can't miss it." Kaie didn't bother to look at them, but continued to eat.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

She watched him and the brunette walk away, the guards following behind them. Heads bowed, and silent.

"Dammit, Leiko, why the hell would you put that shit on the wound!" Sinca sat in Iruka's room, said ninja sleeping soundly on the wide, king sized bed, ontop of the thick comforters. His hair was loose, the hairclip holding the tresses together having popped during his struggle to get away. The black strands fell across the silk pillows, constrasting with the rich redness of the material.

"Because if I don't it'll get infected!"

"Whatever. How's Iruka?"

"What do you care, Sinca? What, you catching feelings for him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You catching feelings for him? You've treated him better than any of the others you've taken. You dress him nice, you feed him good, he has his own room, he can bathe when he wishes. And you stalked him even before he left Konoha. Sinca, you don't normally do that. I hope there wasn't another reason as to why you wanted Iruka."

Sinca pulled his arm away, irritating his wound, but glad to be out of her grasp. "I want him to be a killer. That is all. I am Sinca, and have no time for 'Catching feelings' as you call it. Feh, women. You're all the same."

Kicking him in the knee, Leiko slowly opened her silk fan. "Don't get mad because I can see through you. Too much emotion has been the downfall of many men. I suggest you suppress whatever you may, or may not feel."

"Shut up." A knock at the door made him rise, slowly, to his feet. "Come in!"

Slowly, the door opened, and a small child walked in. She carried carried a hand weaved straw basket, the contents of which were covered with a white cloth.

"What do you want?"

Leiko slapped the man with her fan. "That is no way to talk to a child, you fiend."

"She is merely one of the slaves. There is no set way to speak to a slave."

"She is not a slave you fool, she is one of Grendel's trainee's."

"That little runt? You've gotta to be kidding."

"If you knew where that little runt came from, you'd be more careful of the words you used."

Miwaku ignored them, and walked over to Iruka's bed, where she placed the basket, and then jumped onto the mattress. "_Esha_," she said, patting Iruka on the head. "_Esha_, wake up."

The chunin groaned, his eyes slowly opening. It took some time for his eyesight to readjust, and when it did, his eyes landed on the little girl peering down at him. "Miwaku!"

She smiled at his surprise. "You sleep lots!"

Rubbing his head, he sat up and yawned. "There is a reason for everything." Turning his head, he looked at Sinca and Leiko. "Well? How many this time, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not enough," was Sinca's could hearted reply.

Iruka looked at the state the ninja was in, and smirked. "It looks like you almost ran out of luck this time."

"That little runt of yours is much more talented than I had hoped..."

His eyes widdened. "N-Naruto did this to you! Are you serious?"

"I don't see anything amusing about it!"

"I'm not amused, just proud. What? Can't stand competition?"

"You know, I've told you time and time again you owe me a certain extent of respect!" He spat, wincing as he sputtered up blood.

"And time and time again I have told you I will speak to you as I wish, and you won't do a thing about it. Remember, you need me, not the other way around."

"Hopefully, not for long."

"Whatever you say." They glared at each other for a short duration, then Leiko grabbed Sinca and pulled him out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Glade that the two were gone, he focused his attentions on Miwaku. "Whats in the basket?"

Smiling, she removed the white linen napkin, and pulled out two peaches, two apples, strawberry yogurt, pastries, candies, meats, breads, and lastly, a book.

Iruka looked at all the food, and laughed. "How did you manage to carry that basket alone!"

"It was easy!" She picked up the book, showing the cover.

"Ancient Fairytales? Were did you get this?"

"Lord Hinode said that I can have it."

He opened the book, skimmed the pages, and whistled. "Are you sure you can read this alone? I mean, they got some pretty big words in here."

She gave him her best angry look. "I can read that whole thing by myself, I can!"

Iruka chuckled, and set the book down.

Hinode collasped on his bed from exaushtion. Okay, so he had figured out an escape route, researched a way to get the god-forsaken collar off his neck, which was a torture/tracking device. He had enough chakra, hopefully, and he was sure Iruka was ready. The only was problem lying in the way was Grendel. He couldn't get anything underway with the man still around. Didn't he have any meetings or people to go and torture this week? Maybe he would go and address his sick as people. No, that was last week. Attack some new village? Not for another month, and at the rate Iruka was going, Grendel rarely had to go himself. Alright, so there had to be some way he could get past Grendel. He was already stable enough to cast a portal to move through the realms, well, enough for one go. Before, when he saved his son, he had that damn collar and had to use some of the captured souls to negate the signal from the metal chocker, but that was only temporary, so he had to move fast.

But if he got the damn thing off, he wouldn't need to worry about that. He was so in depth in thought, that he never heard the door open, and someone slip into the room. Feeling a hand press agaisn't his leg, he sat up quickly, only to be forced back down on the bed by Grendel. Hinode scowled. "What the hell do you want?"

Grendel smirked. "Nothing."

"Then I would appreciate it if you would get off me. Don't you have that other one to get pregnant? Why are you wasting your time sitting around, when you could be making a heir?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well, you won't be working on it with me. Now, let go."

"Since when do you give me orders?"

"Since when have you stopped listening?"

He smiled. "So feisty and sweet. That's what I love about you."

"I don't know where you got sweet from, but feisty is right on the mark."

"You're aggitated."

"Oh, such a big word. Seaseme Street must be moving on up, huh?"

"What are you angry about?"

"Nothing." He avoided eye contact, knowing that the man would easily tell if he were lying if he looked to hard.

"Liar."

"Then let me lie in peace, and leave me alone. I'm sure you have more important things to do than torture me."

"Actually I don't."

"Ouch."

"We would make such a great couple if you would just submit, and be a proper wife."

"I was never wife material. I mean, how can I be when you MURDERED the only man I ever loved,. FORCED my son to become a vessel and KIDNAPPED me from my family and people. You should be surprised I haven't gone Misery on your ass."

Grendel sighed. "Temper, my love."

"And don't call me that! Only my husband had the right to call me that!"

"Have you forgotten that I am your husband now?"

"Not by choice. Not at all really."

Roughly, he grabbed the younger man by his arm and whispered viciously, "Maybe when your son is dead and you have no reason to worry, you'll have more time to remember you place here."

Hinode glared. "You always know how to fuck up a good day, huh?"

Sasuke and the guards each took any seat they could in the huge bathroom, watching as Naruto bustled around, degrading the queen. "She's crazy, I swear it. I mean, there's mental, there's insane, then there is just plain crazy, and that crazy bitch seems to be all three. How can she? What gives her the right to treat humans like - "

"Well, technically we're not really human," Hyacinth intervined. "We're Relinse, human in form, not in instinct."

"Relinse, Sorcerer, otherwise, it doesn't matter. You don't have four legs or live in the wild shitting by trees and bathing in rivers, no offense to my Kyuubi. It just doesn't matter, no one deserves to be treated like this."

"Don't be so quick to say that," Sasuke said. "I could name a few people who need some time alone with the queen."

"Of course you do, you only think about vile things like that."

"Actually I don't. It's either that, or sex, and I was getting to that last one."

Naruto closed one of the cabinets, carrying an armful of helpful supplies and whispering something that sounded like 'Damn Uchiha tendencies.' Kneeling down before Gallagher who sat on the closed toilet set, he looked at the wounds, and winced.

"You need not do this," Gallagher said. "You still aren't fully recovered and - "

"I know what my body is capable of, Gallagher. Don't underestimate me."

"I am not, but - "

"Dude, lay off," Hyacinth complained. "Stop being so damn uptight all the time, he's trying th be thoughtful and sweet and you just keep slaying the mood."

"Shut up," he growled, cheeks burning.

"Shut don't go up."

Phoenix smiled. "Hyacinth is right."

"For a change," Lysander added.

"Lord Naruto is only trying to help us. Gallagher, do you want him to feel like putting himself on the line like that to help us means nothing?"

Gallagher shook his head fiercly, brown locks flying as he did so. "No, not at all!"

"Then let me do my job," Naruto said kindly.

"Was she for real about what she said?" Sasuke questioned. "About you being immortal?"

They all nodded.

Naruto whistled. "So does that mean you guys are like...thousands of years old?"

Brice chuckled and answered deep, rich voice. "Not exactly. I'm not even past my twenty-first birthday, and I'm the oldest."

"Oh!"

"Kaie took us when we were young, all about the same age. I was seven."

"...It must have been terrible..."

"The first few years, yes. But it was nice knowing that I wasn't completly alone. It was the only thing that saved our sanity, I'm sure." He sighed. "It was like being in a death camp, except they never did enough to give you death, just made you wish for it."

"...Do you..remember anything about your family?"

He nodded. "I remember them all. Sometimes I catch myself wondering what they're up to."

"Me too," Gallagher said softly, and the others agreed. "Though I didn't care much for my uncle - ouch."

Naruto hit a soar spot, but quickly apologized.

"It's alright. My uncle was a complete bastard, and I mean to kill him if I ever see him."

"No, you don't," Naruto said.

"Do you not believe in the Sorcerer code? An eye for an eye."

"Yes but...revenge is another thing altogether. It doesn't bring you that fufillment you think it will. Taking that person's life won't make what they did any less painful. In the end, you may get what you want, but you won't enjoy it. Trust me."

"He's not lying," Sasuke said. "Take it from someone who knows."

Gallagher looked away, and kept quiet. Then decided to plead his case, "You don't know the whole story."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't need to know. It can be no worse than mine."

"Some secrets are best left unmentioned."

"I can't argue with that," Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. "And why can't you?"

"Don't start," the kitsune begged wearily.

"What? You always said you hate secrets, but then again, you keep quite a few, don't you?"

"Sasuke - "

"Well?"

"Now is not the time."

The guards looked at each other, uneasy with the sudden shift of mood.

"Another mood slayed," Hyacinth whispered.

"So...after this, I suggest you all go to your rooms and rest," Naruto said, trying to change the conversation.

"...Depends on which of us the queen wants tonight." Carden's words made the atmosphere even heavier.

Cyric sighed. "How could we forget..."

"Who she wants?" Naruto repeated. "What does that mean?"

"...Which of us she wants to fuck tonight," Brice answers truthfully.

Naruto, having no words for this, just continues patching up the men. At some point, the conversation drifted back to Gallagher secret, something even the men who were like brothers to him didn't know.

"You've talked about it for years," Lysander said. "And we've been brothers for years, and you won't even tell us."

"If you accepted it all this time, don't change you opinion now," he retorted.

Naruto finally spoke up, "You know, if it really bothers you, you could keep a diary. You know, it's a good thing to have, especially to look back on every now and then. I keep all the things I wouldn't dare say aloud in my diary. You know, when I let my friend Gaara read it - " Oh shit, he thought.

Sasuke's eye narrowed. "_You let Gaara read your diary? The same one you nearly ripped my head off for touching?_" His voice was dangerously low, full of anger at Naruto, and hatred for Gaara.

Naruto licked his lips, his back still facing the Uchiha. This was going to be a long night...

**Mage: Well, looks like our favorite little blond has gotten himself into a mess of trouble. But at least he'll be in the constant company of seven of the finest men my story has to offer. Yes...hot, sexy, men that get sweaty and hot and...Sorry, but I'm really trying to feel straight right now but it ain't working. Laters!**


	35. Chapter 35

Mage: Hello, so good to be back again, hope you enjoy my work, and if you don't, well, screw you and the whore from wince you came. See you at the bottom!

Chapter 35: Envy

Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into him as he finished tending to the last of the young guards. They were more than happy to thank the blond and leave, none of them wanting to witness the explosive arguement that was sure to come. Even with the guards gone, Naruto continued to ignore the brunette, sick of the arugeing, sick of the anger. Hadn't they had enough? Well, he had. It wasn't in an Uchiha to quit. No matter what the circumstances. Silently, he began cleaning up the small mess made by his nursing; gauzes, pieces of medical tapes, alcohol pads and such.

"Well?" Sasuke said, his voice deep, and bitter.

Naruto winced. "Well what?" He dumped a handful of trash into the nearest garbage bin, without facing the ninja.

"When did you let him read it?"

Naruto frowned . "...Does it really matter? I mean, really think about that question. Does it matter?"

"Yes, Naruto, it does!" His voice was a bit louder, but so much more harsher. "You'd let him, that damn sand bitch into a personal portion of your life that you shun me from. Why? Whats makes him so worthy and me secound best?"

This time, he spun around to face his angry lover. "Secound best? Worthy? Sasuke, do you hear yourself? It has nothing with you, alright?"

"So what is it about? Why do you trust him over me?"

"I don't - "

"So why?"

"...Sasuke, I was angry at you..and I left, and I just needed someone to talk to and there he was. He helped me realize that I shouldn't have blamed you for wanting to read the diary...and I agreed. But before that, I let him read it..."

Sasuke shook his head. "So you're saying I should be thankful for that sand bitch?"

"No, but you shouldn't be so quick to call him a sand bitch..."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and should have stopped to think about what he was going to say before he actually said it, but he didn't. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back. "...I don't believe you, Sasuke...how could you..."

"If you let him into your past so easily, no telling what else you let him into..."

Rushing forward, he slapped the ninja across the face, being sure to leave a pretty, red hand print across his pale cheek. "You. Son. Of. A. Bitch. You think I slept with him! You have so little trust in me, that you just assumed I'd open my legs for any guy that comes along! Why, because THEY actually treat me better than you? Because they actually think I'm worth something, that I'm capable of things, and know that I'm not just a blond sex toy!"

"Na - "

"Shut the fuck up, you've had your say. I didn't fuck Gaara, Sasuke. I have never done anything with another man, I don't know what being with another man is like, nor do I care to know. I've given you everything, Sasuke, everything, yet with you, it's never enough. When do you just stop! When do you just stop and think and act like the man you claim you to be!" He paused for a moment, his vision going slightly blurry as his anger made his already weak body weaker, but he wasn't going to stop. "What do you want from me? What more can I possibly give you? I stood by you when you were cursed, I stood by you when you were ready to betray Konoha, when you were ready to leave me, when you fucked Sakura, when you decided to keep the baby...and what have you given me?"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek, and looked away, knowing he was in the wrong. "...not enough.."

"Exactly. And yet, I'm the one always wrong, right? Think on this, I never slept with another man, and I'm not carrying another mans child, and if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't keep it. Sound familiar?"

"...Naruto - "

"Forget it, Sasuke, I'm going to bed." He turned on a heel, and left the room. Sasuke listen to his heavy footsteps as he made his way down the hall.

Uchiha's were strong, smart, handsome and wise.

Only problem was that got him into more trouble than it got him out of.

Naruto walked down the long, dimly lit hallway, the plush red carpet warm agaisn't his bare feet. He blurted hundreds of degrading names about Sasuke under breath, trying to ignore the guilt, and the stinging of his left hand, the hand he used to slap Sasuke. With a soft sigh, he came to a hault halfway down the hall, and leaned agaisn't the cold, stone wall, rubbing his eyes. He was dizzy, needed a rest.

"Is something wrong?" As much as the voice sounded concerned, there was still something cold and dark mixed in with the words.

Naruto raised his head and looked up. Kaie and her men were walking toward him. "...I'm fine. Are you...off to bed?"

She nodded. "Yes. Hmm...you're upset. Let me guess, arguement with the brunette one?"

"..How did you - "

"I could smell the Uchiha blood in him. All they do is fight, argue, and bitch."

He wished he could have told her she was wrong, but it was right on the mark.

"I'm guessing you'll be sleeping alone. If you like, you could join me and my guards." Obviously she found that thought amusing.

"...No, no thank you. I'll sleep just fine."

"Well...sister chooses not to speak much to me, so I can't ask her. Very well, goodnight." Each of the guards wished him a goodnight, and followed Kaie into her chambers.

Naruto felt his disgust at the women slime in his stomach. "Kaie..." He whispered it so low, he barely heard. But she stopped, and turned to look at him. Hazy blue eyes met smokey gray, and for a moment, everyone was silent. Kaie's eyes began to darker, and as if in reply, Naruto's blue eyes became a cold whitish cerulean. Some sort of communication, it must have been. Using the color of the eyes to decipher the emotion, and translating the emotion into silent words.

"I know," Naruto finally said. "...I knew it...felt it.."

She smiled. "The question is will you succeed in defeating me...remember who I am, Naruto. Remember who fears me the most..."

"Rememeber who I come from," he responded, no longer feeling weak or tried, but bold and bursting with power. "You have the power of your bloodline on your side...I have the faith and love of a Goddess..." He would have stuck his tongue out, but he didn't want to ruin the mature mood.

Her lip seemed to twitch just a little, but the she smiled. "Of course you do. Of course." And with a soft moment of the hand, she ushered her guards to following her into the darkness of her room, the door closing with a loud bang.

Naruto was not at all surprised to find Niobe in his room, needlessly smoothing the sheets of the grand canopy, and arranging the thick, posh, pillows. "That crazy bitch," she mumbled under her breath. "How the hell...hm..makes me sick...little slut...kill her...bitch..."

"Anger won't help," Naruto said, getting her attention and making his way to the bed.

"Oh, little one." She held open her arms, and Naruto hugged her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes and no." He sighed. "Kaie has to be stopped." Her eyes widened at the simple sentence.

"I know." She shook her head. "I'm trying, I really - "

"Let me try."

She pulled him away enough to look at his face. "What? Are you insane, young man?"

"No, No. But..I think I could - "

"Think nothing, I won't hear of it. You're not fighting her. For one, you don't need to take any more time from your studies than needed. Amadare says study will resume tomorrow."

He frowned. "Ain't that about a bitch?" He looked at his grandmother softly. "Why can't I have a chance at her? You shouldn't be able to dictate who I can and cannot fight."

"Correction. I can, and I am. I am still Queen, and you are still Prince. You move up the next level, then, maybe you can decide who you fight. Till then, the decision is left up to me and your aunt."

"That isn't being a very fair and just ruler, now is it?"

"When it comes to you, I don't have to be just or fair, I just have to keep you alive. And throwing you to Kaie like a piece of meat to a starving creature is hardly protection."

"...But she told me."

"Told you what?"

"...That it was me who was supposed to fight her all along. She said I'm the only one who stands a sliver of a chance."

"Oh really?"

"...I mean, she didn't actually say it, but when she looked at me, I could tell what she was thinking."

"Naruto, I absolutely forbid you to challenge her. During your stay here, you will pay attention to nothing but your studies and your training. Anything else is not important. Is that understood, little one?"

He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and falling onto the bed. "Yes, grandmother..."

"Good. Now, under the sheets and rest. I'm leaving this door wide open, I don't trust that women. Don't close the door for any reason, and Kyuubi and Xzorion have decided to sleep in the hall, just in case. In their animal form of course. Makes for a better scare."

"What! Grandmother, what can she possibly do to me! Is there something I should know?" Niobe didn't answer him, instead, she walked out, wishing him a goodnight.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he was asleep when he heard a soft voices in the argueing in angry whispers.

"Hey, where you going?" That sounded a lot like Kyuubi.

"I'm going to bed, what do you think?" That was Sasuke alright.

"Bed? Thats Naruto's room."

"No shit."

"Hmm..how do I know if you're really Sasuke and not some henchman from Kaie trying to get in his room to kill him in his sleep?"

"...You are such an idiot."

Xzorion decided this was the right time to step in. Getting up from his lounging position, he stomped his front paws on the ground slightly. "Kyuubi, surely you don't honestly think this isn't Sasuke? No enemy would be that stupid, and Kaie isn't even a real enemy. She's just nuts."

Kyuubi bared his canines and looked at the black wolf. "Shut up, will you?"

Xzorion sighed, then yawned, hiding his face in his fur as he did so, so as not to be rude. "Kyuubi, you and I both now you're only doing this cause you're mad at him for argueing with Pup, but our duty is just to be on the safe side, not hinder anyone who walks past. Go on, Sasuke, you look worn out yourself. Get some rest."

Sasuke nodded at the wolf in appreciation. "Thank you Xzorion."

Kyuubi on the other hand glared at Xzorion. "Wait until we train tomorrow..."

"Yes, Kyuubi, just you wait. Nine tails or not, I can still take you down without lifting a single paw." He yawned in all his arrogance, and lay back down, head resting on one outstreched paw. "Now, leave him be so he can leave me to my rest."

Naruto shifted in and out of sleep, but never waking up fully, until he felt a warm, lithe body crawl into bed and spoon themselves into him.

"You awake?" Sasuke asked.

The kitsune sighed. "If I say yes, I'd be lying, and If I said no, I'd still be lying. I was until you bastards woke me up, and please get off me, you are the last person I want touching me." To be honest, Naruto half expected Sasuke to answer, "Would you rather Gaara instead?"

Instead, Sasuke sighed. "What said back there, in the bathroom...that was real stupid, and immature."

"You think?" He snapped.

Sasuke sighed, trying to turn the blond over on his back, which the boy did reluctantly. "...There's a reason why I get like that...not only about Gaara, but anyone..."

"I know the reason. You don't trust me." He looked up at the ceiling, refusing to give the brunette eye contact. "I don't know why..."

Pressing a kiss to the bare neck, he shook his head. "That isn't the reason. This is...not easy for me to say but I..well I just..." And he mumbled something under his breath, looking away, an embaressed blush forming over his white cheeks.

Naruto finally looked at him, raising a brow. "What was that?"

"..I said I get..I get jealous and angry and bitter when you're around any other man than me. There, I said it."

Blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Huh? Are you serious? You, Jealous? Of OTHER men?" He shook his head. No way. There hadn't been an Uchiha that lived and thought anyone a threat to them in any way. Uchiha's were never jealous, they thought they were gods gift to ninja. Or maybe it was just they never admit to being jealous... "What are you jealous for?"

Sasuke frowned. "Wasn't admitting that enough?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope. Now that I know the truth, you can't stop there."

He made a sour face. "It's just...I know you're not my property, I don't think that way...it's just..these men just come out of the woodworks and start falling all over you like..they really love, when they don't even know how...Damn dogs...and I thought back in Konoha, Kakashi was bad.."

"Are you saying theres some type of art to loving me? You can't just do it the way you would any else?" Naruto was thoroughly enjoying this.

"..Well...something like that..I mean, you made me work real hard to get so much as a kiss..."

"...Did I really?"

"Yeah. Remember that time you lost that bet with Sakura and had to dress up as Sailor Moon? And I said you looked nice, and you smacked me cause you felt I was calling you a girl?"

"...Oh..yeah, but I didn't mean that - "

"Or the time I caught you showering, and watched, and you threw an open bottle of Bleach at me?"

"Okay, all those were times when I still didn't trust - "

"And then there was that time you put laxative in the rice ball treats you made me cause you saw me hug Sakura - "

"It wasn't because you hugged her! Look, alright, I get it, you aren't the only one whos fucked up over time. I'm sorry, dammit."

"It's alright..."

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute or two, turing his head to look at the window, visible through the thin silk of the beds curtains. "..Sasuke, that diary had nothing in that you didn't know about, or guess. I started writing in it when I was twelve, till now. Nothing goes past that, so neither you nor Gaara know anything other than what you thought you knew, or you knew. Damn...that sounds even confusing to me..."

"...Even if you didn't tell him, Naruto..doesn't mean you can't tell me." He lay on his back, close to the blond, looking up at the high ceiling.

"I know." He turned his head to the side, away from the brunette and breath in deeply.

Sasuke sighed, and sat up on one elbow, using his other hand to pull the boys head back to look at him, gently. "Hey…..look…if..I mean, I'd understand if you wouldn't want to tell me…I don't deserve to know.."

"Sasuke it isn't about deserving or not deserving, this is not about you, Gaara and your battle for Alpha Male dominance over me."

"You're right….but seeing as we spent the better part of our beginning together…being hateful - "

"I was never hateful to you," he snapped.

He sighed. Whenever the word past came up, not became such a smart ass he could sit on a fruit blindfolded and tell you the intensity of it's flavor. "You're right…I hold most of the blame - "

"You think?" He rolled is eyes in a cute, yet fierce way that made Sasuke imagine that in his mind, the ninja was probably saying 'Boy, don't you even go there.'

"I was….I was angry and bitter how else was I supposed to act? I'm not making excuses."

"That's sure as hell what it sounds like. Sasuke you and I have been through much of the same things, did I become a cold insensitive bastard? Did I place myself on some pedestal to make everyone else around me look bad? Did I ever do anything except try and be your friend!" He say up angrily and sat up on his knees.

Sasuke was taken aback by the blonds accusing stare as the boy blasted him.

"Don't you bring this shit up now! Don't you try and make me think things I don't want to think about! It isn't all about you and your feelings and your hurt, and you rejection, don't I have room for those same feelings! Do you really think everything on this earth revolves around you! I don't…" He took a deep breath, and calmed himself down by running a hand through his messy hair.

"Is everything alright in there?" Xzorion's voice could be heard calling out from down the hall.

"I gotta come in there a cut a bitch?" Kyuubi asked.

"Every…Everything is fine, you two. Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep."

There was a short pause, then the two spirits mumbled something to each other and came to an agreement before going quiet again.

"….What's happening to us?" Sasuke asked sadly.

Naruto looked away from the wide open door and back at the brunette. "I don't know what you mean…"

Without warning he reached and pulled Naruto down onto him, holding him tightly to his chest. "….You're cold…everything about you is just getting so cold.." He ran his hands over the boys back, fingers grazing the cold skin to prove his point. "You barely smile anymore and when you do…you don't mean it…sometimes I look at you and think you're just ready to break down and cry…like you've lived through sixteen years of winter without one day of summer…"

"…Forever Winter.."

"What?"

"…The sun cannot shine through the clouds

Not when my soul is chained and bound

My silence is the only sound I make

My innocence is not all they wish to take

I do not know because I think, but because they tell me so

Forever Winter is all I know

Hold me down and tell me I am wrong for saying no

Pin me here and tell me that you won't let go

Lie and say that this is what I deserve

Because you will it so…

Forever winter is all I know

Let me see the light for a moment

Could I see the truth, Could I hold it

And not let go?

It's not my fault, even though they tell me so

And it's not my fault…

Forever winter is all I know…"

Naruto's voice was so warm, and sweet. The way he sang the words so softly, yet so passionately. He stopped, and Sasuke caught himself feeling slightly crestfallen that he had finished. "That was….beautiful. Where is it from?"

He snorted. "I wrote that in my diary when we were leaving from Konoha the second time…" Before he finished he found himself being pressed onto his back, Sasuke above him. "Sasuke…."

He leaned down, nipping the corner of his mouth softly. "I'm sorry…."

"For what?…" Naruto turned his head to look him in the eye.

"Everything….everything from then to now…all of it.."

"What do you mean from - " He almost finished, but Sasuke's lips pressed against his so softly and kissed him so tenderly, that even If he could have remembered what he was going to ask, he wouldn't have been able to.

The brunette lifted up, and reached for the silk curtains around the bed, closing them tightly, only to give the illusion of privacy. The curtains were sheer, and Naruto could clearly see the outline of the room and it's furniture by the light of crescent moon shining in through the rows of partially opened windows. The door was still opened. Kyuubi and Xzorion's occasional grunts and shifts in their sleep could be heard.

"..What makes you think I want this?" Naruto asked as he felt the other ninja's weight reclaim it's place atop him.

"What makes me think you don't?" He questioned into the blonde's ear.

He felt Sasuke's kisses to his collar bone, going down to his chest. The pale hands running quietly along his tanned skin, brushing teasingly against a pebble hard nipple and resting to softly caress a warm inner thigh.

Naruto forced his chest up and down, trying to breath, but not gasp. Trying to take in sufficient oxygen, but not moan. He smiled slightly as the brunette made his way down his body, stopping just below his navel, nibbling softy. He gasped, and lifted his hips a bit. "Sasuke….no, don't go there…I can't keep quiet…"

"That's what makes it so fun…"

"No…if I make a sound those two will wake up," he whispered back.

"…Then you'll have to hold it all in tonight…" He ran his tongue along the inner thigh of the boy, lifting the golden legs so that they could rest on his shoulders.

"Mm…Sasuke…really we can't…can't…" He sucked in a deep breath as he feels Sasuke's warm mouth already attacking his hot member. His fingers curled up around the silk pillow beneath his head as he pulled it over his face. "Ahhh…aye, Sasuke…" Each cry was muffled by the soft, black fabric of the pillow. He shifted, rolling his hips slightly as one hand dropped from the pillow onto his lovers head.

Sasuke chuckled, and raised his head, having something else in mind when a loud, angry cry shattered the mood quickly. Naruto sat up hastily, and shuddered. "That sounded like - "

"Niobe!"

The two of them scrambled off the bed, Sasuke jumping into a pair of pants and Naruto grabbing one of the silk robes laying over the seat of a chair. Kyuubi and Xzorion were already up and rushing to the source of the sound, which seemed to be the hallway down the left of the bedroom. They rushed toward it, already knowing the others were right behind them, wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on?

"Lady Niobe!" That was the deep voice of Carden, strained and obviously worried. "Lady Niobe, my Queen, enough!"

Kaie and Niobe were in the middle of the hall, each with a weapon at hand. Kaie's long, pale fingers were wrapped tightly around the leather hilt of large blade. It seemed impossible that she should be able to weild it with one hand, but Naruto wouldn't have expected any less. Runes were carved along the sides of the cold metal, and the boy was almost sure he had seen similar markings before, but he couldn't exactly remember. Niobe was in a defensive stance one foot behind the other, holding her sythe in front of her at a slight angle. Obviously this fight had been totally unplanned, for both were still in sleeping attire. For his Niobe, that was nothing more than a black underwear set, for Kaie, red.

"Go back to bed," his grandmother ordered, without turning to look at them. "Now."

"What in the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"What the hell does it look like, fool," Kaie spat. She twisted her blade in her hand, and took one step forward. A large gash was already on her side, and Niobe sported a deep wound on her thigh.

Naruto looked at the guards, each in robes that matched the color of their hair, or brought out the color of their eyes. As he turned to them for answers, Hyacinth looked down at him. "Niobe simply came into the room, and attacked…..like she snapped…"

"Kaie was in the middle of…." Cyric shook his head, and it was clear what he was going to say.

"This is not good.." Phoenix kept saying under his breath.

Naruto looked at the face of his grandmother, the once smooth and lovely face lined with rage and bitterness. Kagayoku and Amadare had agreed to take Amelia and Sakura back to their rooms, who, though they came to see the ruckus, stayed as far away from Naruto as possible. Gaara simply realized what was going on, and walked away, muttering 'It's her fight.'

"Both of you will stop this." Naruto stepped forward, standing in the middle of the distance between them. "Now…is not the time for this. And both of you should damn well know! You both are ruling lands that will be drawn into War very soon, so put your past sicknesses aside, and drop. Your. Weapons."

Kaie connected eyes with Niobe for a moment, the group saw the hesitation in them both, as they pondered on the kitsune's words. It seemed as if they were going to listen, but suddenly, as if waiting, both women let out a war cry and leaped into the air charging at each other. Their weapons were pulled back, raised over their heads, they were ready to strike. It took a mere second, and as Naruto looked a somber, blue aura flared about him as his eyes turned a metallic azure. Kaie's and Niobe's weapons were surrounded with the aura, and they shattered immediately, turning into tiny spectral lights. The eyes of both women widened as they landed beside each other, behind Naruto. The small blue lights danced around for a moment, bright enough to light up the dimly lit hallway brightly before dissapering into nothing…..

They all looked at Naruto strangely for a moment, and the look on Kaie's face was one the guards had never seen before. Awe and fear. Niobe must have noticed it too because she gasp lightly, very quietly, in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have had to do that, you should have ceased on your own." The voice was not just that of Naruto's.

"What in the hell…" Nara blinked a few times, as if seeing clearer would make him hear better.

"Your battle was pointless…" It was Naruto's voice, echoing, crisp and clear, overlaid with the voice of a women. At least, that's what they all heard. And each thought they were hearing things. Slowly, the blonds eyes shifted from bright azure, to soft dusky blue, back to their original cerulean. He sighed a little, seeming almost weak for a moment, then raised his eyes from the ground and looked up at Kaie then Niobe. "….I'm guessing everyone back to bed…"

They both nodded, a similar look of shock on their faces as they did so. Sasuke and his group held the same looks, and one by one, they reclaimed their places back in their rooms and beds. A lot of strange things had been happening to Naruto, and although this was odd, it wasn't the oddest in the least. Besides, they were all sure more was to come anyhow.

Haruno Agnes sat beside her grandson at the dinner table that night. Only the two of them were left. After having invited the Kage of their land, and discussing some very pressing matters about a certain kitsune with him, he had happily taken his leave, thanking her for the wonderful meal.

"You really think this is going to work?" Her grandson asked. Bringing a pale hand to his face, he swept his lavender bangs out of his emerald eyes.

Agnes raised her gaze from the rim of her teacup and faced him. "Well, you have to admit…the boy really is a threat to us all."

"All of us, or just Sakura and her wants?"

The old women scowled at the young man. "That damned Uchiha got her pregnant. The least he could do, was allow himself into the family…hm…but no…he's got that same disorder as you." She grimaced and shook her head.

Her grandson frowned at her, speaking in a low, accustomed drawl. "Grandmother, liking men is not a disorder. And may I remind you I enjoy the company of women just as much as I enjoy the company of men."

"….I didn't need to hear that."

"You didn't need to care."

"I don't." Her sharp gaze narrowed, thin lips pulling into a tight, bitter line.

"Of course you don't. He rested his clothed arm on the top of the fine oak table. "You only care that the Uchiha is fucking Naruto most likely, on a regular basis."

"Kanaye, it isn't normal. He ought to be marrying Sakura. Do you know that status we could gain from that? A Haruno and an Uchiha? But no…simply because of that blonde haired creature - "

"What makes him more of a creature, grandmother? The fact that he is the embodiment of a mythical Goddess, the fact that he is a vessel for a holy creature, or the fact that he was able to steal away the Uchiha's attentions most likely without any effort?"

Her brow shot up, her thin lips parting as a gasp fell from them. "An embodiment of…where the hell do you get this?"

"Sakura writes to me often. I am her cousin, after all." He smirked, his slanted eyes holding a mischievous gaze as he did so. "Yes, that boy is very, very strange."

"And he is the cause for all this…turmoil our sister countries have been having so much of. First Konoha, then Suna, and now he is here…and if he isn't put away, he will make some ill omen befall our land, can you not sense it?"

Kanye chuckled. "I sense the fear of an old women hell bent on increasing her families social status through marriage."

"Can you blame me?"

"Well, money does make the grass grow." He brought his hand to his face, looking at his nails and coming to terms with the fact that he needed to be sure of getting a manicure first thing tomorrow morning. He sighed. "So, what exactly did you tell the kage again?"

"Simply the truth. Told him how it was strange that whenever Naruto entered a country, calamity struck either ten minutes before, or five minutes after. It's obvious he's somehow causing this, the question is how. We all know why, of course."

"He's causing this? Did it ever occur to you that it might be a little thing we young'uns call 'Coincidence?'

She scuffed. "Hardly. Maybe it's because you're too young to remember the days of the Demon Fox Kyuubi."

"I was 7. I remember it well."

"And you're going to tell me, that a human carrying around a wicked creature like that since birth, has no chance of becoming just as vile and evil?"

"Well, if that's what It seems like I'm telling you, then maybe, yes, I am."

Agnes sighed. "You're nothing like you're nothing like my other grandchildren…"

"Of course not. Luckily I got fathers genes, or else I'd never leave the house. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…foreheads of extreme proportions are _permanently _out of style. It was very popular in the Neanderthal Age, but some of us managed to evolve." As he spoke, his lips curled up into a conceited smile. He knew he looked very much unlike most in his family. He, along with very few others, managed to escape the 'Haruno curse' as he jokingly referred to it. No pink hair for him, or large head, or lacking in skill. He had gained the pale skin, bright lavender hair, and deep emerald eyes from his fathers side of the family. And what a blessing it was.

"Out of all my children, only my eldest son married wisely." She frowned. "He married for status, security, not love. Had Ambelina done the same - "

"Mother married father because she loved him…and the fact that she died young was not an omen that she should have been wiser."

"Doesn't matter now, she's already dead."

"I wouldn't think I needed you to remind me of that." Kanaye bit back a bitter retort he had in store for her, never wanting to tarnish the legacy of his mother because of this witch. Bringing his tea cup to his lips, he sipped a small amount of the warm liquid and looked at her. "So, what does he think?"

"If anything goes wrong while he is in our presence, he will be locked up like the animal he is."

Kanaye shook his head, the words of his grandmother so harsh and so pathetic all the same. "So…what is my part in all this anyway?"

"Hm…you like men don't you?" She spat the words out acrimoniously, her gaze cold and features harsh. "Just keep the blonde out of my hair. I want him and Sasuke separated at all possible times, is that understood?"

He yawned from weariness, either of the night, or of her. Presumably both. "And what is that supposed to do?"

"For as long as they are here, Sasuke and Sakura are going to play the role of happily wedded couple….shame is not going to be brought upon this family….not again.

Kanaye knew that, 'Not again' meant that he had been the first one to shame the family, simply because he just so happened to enjoy the company of men. Everyone else seemed fine with it, seeing as it wasn't the worse thing a Haruno had ever been accused of. But she seemed to take it to another level, and go insane with it. "Well…whatever you say. When will they be arriving?"

"Sometime next week, I do believe. I'll be holding a nice big dinner party that night. Gives you time to tame the beast, and gives me time to trap the 'Happily wedded couple.' And I'm sure Sasuke will just love meeting the family."

He sighed. Just what he needed. A family reunion.

The next morning was gray, and rainy when they all awoke to escort the two girls to their desired destinations. Kaie was the one to wake Naruto and Sasuke up, gently shaking the dark haired ninja from his embraced position around Naruto. Sasuke groaned inwardly in his sleep and frowned. "What?" He said, the word coming out like a soft whine. He clung tighter to Naruto, and buried his face in the boys neck. "What time is it?" He groaned.

"Five thirty," she whispered. "We've got to get an early move on if we want to make it to Agnes' home after getting rid off - I mean dropping off Amelia with her aunt. And I've discussed it with Kaie. You will all be staying with Agnes for a short time."

He groaned loudly, and pulled Naruto further into him, hoping the movement would awaken the kitsune somewhat. Naruto moaned, and stuffed his face deeper into the pillows. He could tell that the boy was in no mood to be awoken. "Naruto? Wake up. Come on, wake up."

Sleep-heavy lids sluggishly opened, and the bright blue eyes came into view. "Mmmm….what time is it Sasuke?" Still half asleep, he sounded like a small child unwilling to wake up and prepare for school. Rolling onto his side, he hid his face in Sasuke's chest and yarned.

"It's three something."

"Too early…"

"Naruto, wake up!" Niobe snapped. "You've got to preapre, you've got an impression to make on the TsuichiKage today! Come on, wake up, dear. I've laid the clothes you are to wear out on the couch over there by the window. Be quick, breakfast is soon to be ready."

Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he yawned. Sasuke followed suit, and sat up, pressing his lips to Naruto's shoulder before getting out of bed. "I don't feel good," the blonde complained.

"You're just worried about going to see the Kage." Sasuke stretched, not yet having bother to put on any clothes, then looked at his lover. "Don't worry." He brought his right hand to his face, pressing it to the patch of his eye lightly. "Go get in the shower."

Getting up, and dragging out of bed, the boy headed to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. Sasuke made his way over to the clothing laid out on the couch, and looked at it. He smiled, knowing the Naruto probably wouldn't like it one bit. The robes were of white silk, a gold sash around the waistline, and gold thread along the hem of the robes and sleeves. Placed on the armrest of the seat was a pretty little tiara like headpiece, diamonds and sapphires completing the floral design of the silver structure. Soft soled, white slip on shoes completed the ensemble. His Kitsune would look painfully pretty all dressed up. That is if they'd be able to hold the boy down long enough to get him into it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Naruto shrieked as Nara finished the last touches to his lips, the boys mouth now a sultry shade of coral. "This is INSANE! I look like a female! ARGH!"

Nara smiled. "No, you look like an effeminate male, I look like a female." He winked at Naruto and laughed. "Oh come on, don't be so moody, you look so lovely. Come, look at the mirror, will you?"

He sighed. "Sasuke isn't going to let me live this down, ever." He sighed, dreading the fact that he and Nara would have to leave the privacy of the locked bathroom and go to Kaie's chamber to face them all.

"Of course he'll let you hear the end of it, he'll be too busy boning you to start the beginning." Coating Naruto's golden lids a frosty colored shadow, he grinned. "You are just too cute to be straight and you know it, dear."

As much as he tried to hold it down, his cheeks were soon dusted with a light pink blush and he pouted. "Feh…I'm a guy, remember?"

"And who says guys can't be beautiful too, eh? Hey, if you got it, use it. Especially if your good looking to the point where you can put a few women to shame."

"Meaning Sakura and Amelia?"

"Meaning most of the women in Konoha. Now, come on, lets get downstairs. I'm hungry as hell." Grabbing Naruto's hand, he pulled the boy out of the bathroom. Naruto used his free hand to hold up the hem of his robes so as not to step on them, and followed behind Nara. They stopped before the shut doors of Kaie's chambers, both laughing slightly, and red in the face.

"Shhhh," Nara whispered, pressing his open palm to Naruto's mouth. "I'll go in first…stand by the side of the door, and then you come in. Lets see how they react!" He giggled, and smiling, Naruto nodded at him a soft smile on his lips, and watched as the man entered the room, from his position near the side of the doors.

"Morning," Nara said to them all, stepping in.

Just before the doors closed behind him, he heard Niobe's cheerful voice reply, "We have a letter for you dear."

Naruto calmed his interest in who the letter might be from, and waited for another few minutes before stepping in front of the double doors. He took a few deep breaths, calmed himself a bit more, then pushed them open forcefully as he gracefully walked over the threshold. Nara grinned, the reactions had been instant. Gaara had been in the middle of eating, lifting his chopsticks to his mouth casually. Upon seeing Naruto, he chocked on a piece of rice ball and gagged. The result gave him a somewhat comical look as Kagayoku hit him in the back roughly. Her eyes widened as they fell on Naruto, and she gave him the thumbs up, smiling. Amadare giggled at him, and winked, as Sasuke looked up, open mouthed and frozen. The twin brothers, Makai and Malikai gave him four thumbs up, and whistled.

"You look very lovely," Niobe said proudly as he walked over to take his seat beside her.

"Thank you.." He murmured nervously. He looked about the room, the table, the back to his grandmother. "The guards…they're not coming to eat?"

"They are training now, and have already eaten. They're getting ready to escort us, or more like, you to the ninja land of Rock and Stone."

"Oh…" Finally looking over to Nara the object of his attention at the moment, he saw the young man sitting there, still as stone, a white envelope clutched in his left hand. He tilted his head to the side in interest as he looked at him. "Nara?….Nara, whats up? Did you open it?"

He swallowed loudly. "It's from…Zephyr….I can't open it!" His eyes watered as he panicked.

Everyone at the table sweat dropped.

"You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head, his platinum hair swaying from the fierce objective motion. "No…I'm not…he's here, remember? And remember he wanted me to come visit? I don't think I can…."

"Why not?" Kagayoku asked mildy from her seat beside her wife.

Amadare looked up from her plate. "Yeah, why not?" She brushed her long hair from her face, grabbing some of it and wrapping it about her neck so that it would avoid touching the ground as always. Her violet eyes gave Nara a soft look as she brushed off his worry. "Don't worry dear, you're just nervous, aren't you?"

He nodded. "What If..I'm not enough?"

Zyra chuckled. "You look adorable when you're worried."

As he reached over to grab a small tea cup, Leo shook his head. "You feminine men always blow things out of proportion."

"Shut the fuck up, Gayman."

"IT'S GAEMAHN!"

Kaie allowed a small laugh to rise from her throat as she watched the going on's of her guest. She gazed around at them all, her eyes soon stopping as they landed on Niobe, who seemed the quietest one at the table. That is, before she turned to see Gaara sitting beside Leo and Kyuubi, posture erect, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to have enjoyed a light meal, a cup of tea, and then just sat there silently.

"Well, you're a strange one, aren't you?" Kaie said outloud, catching his attention.

He blinked slowly, almost as if annoyed, like her voice was an intrusion to his inner peace. Casting her his custom, icy glare, he looked at the women. "You wouldn't happen to mean me, would you?"

Xzorion raised an arched brow, setting down his fork and devoting his attention to how this would turn out. Feeling the sudden tension in the air, the others quieted down somewhat, and Nara placed his letter atop the linen covered dinner table.

She looked at him more intensely and nodded. "I am. This is the first time I have heard you talk in my prescence. Tell me, is it because you fear me?"

"If it makes you feel like you're more of a man, than you can think that. But the simple truth is I never

Speak much."

"And why is that?"

"Why do you kill?"

Her eyes narrowed, the grip she had on her glass chalice becoming tighter. "…Because I can."

"There, you just answered your own question."

"You've a sharp tongue for a mortal…"

"And you've a slow mind for an immortal." Gaara spoke in a dead tone, his frosted mint green eyes looking at her in a way that suggested he was truly looking right passed her, as if to him, she wasn't there at all.

"Gaara.." Naruto's voice came out as a soft whisper from where he sat, and as he looked at the sand nin pleading, he bit down on the corner of his bottom lip. "Please, Gaara, don't start anything…"

The Kazekage's head turned back, his attention falling on the blonde boy. The dead look in his eyes faded away, slowly replaced by something else. His lips tugged upward for a moment, and a hesistant smile graced his features.

The look on the kage's face was so foreign to Naruto, he couldn't help but smile widely at him. The pristine blue eyes lit up as he beamed at Gaara.

Xzorion looked to Kyuubi, who then looked over to Akasha, who turned her head to face Leo, who starred at Zyra and who then cast her gaze on Makai, who asked simply, "What the fuck we all looking for?"

Amadare fell out of her seat in laughter, forehead striking the edge of the table before she crashed to the ground in a giddy, drooling heap. "Oui…my head…Hhehehehehehe-ow….heehee…..ow."

Seeking to end the somewhat intimate moment between Gaara and Naruto, Sasuke slammed his fork down onto the table before rising to his feet. He made his way to Naruto's side of the table and grabbed the boy by his elbow carefully, preparing to lead him away from the table. "The ligers should be ready by now, Naruto and I will ride one of the horses, Nara, you take Ame, Leo and Zyra with you to Zephyr's house, Amadare, you can escort Sakura and Amelia." With that, he steered the boy out of the throne room, his grip on Naruto's elbow tighter than it looked.

With a soft sigh, the blonde rolled his eyes, and thought to himself. 'Possessive bastard…'

The others had followed Naruto and Sasuke's trail shortly after. Goodbyes to Kaie were short and formal, their hurried departure soon following.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to the guards…" Naruto whispered, a sad tone in his small voice. Niobe had decided to stay behind, not exactly for Kaie, but the guards. Naruto had the sense that she was going to try and win them their freedom once again, and the thought made him somewhat jittery.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, leaping onto the back of the white horse and wrapping his arms around the silk covered waist of the boy.

"Yeah," he said, mildly unconvincingly. He gripped the leather reigns in his hands, looking over at the rest of the members silently straddling their designated beast. Amelia, Sakura, and Amadare all sat atop Alecto, the liger wide enough and strong enough to carry them without much effort. Nara and Kagayoku were on another white horse while the twin brothers each settled on separate horses. The three spirits had opted on simply moving on foot, knowing they were fast enough to do so, Gaara followed suit.

"Well…what now?" Makai asked.

"This is where we split up…" Amadare looked around at them all. "Just until it's time for the next village.."

"Yeah…but it will take awhile, won't it?"

"Maybe…look, Nara and I will stay with Zephyr and his family. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will stay with Agnes. Kagayoku, the twins, Leo, Zyra, Gaara and Kakashi will stay in the village inn at the east side of town, and you three, Xzorion, Kyuubi and Akasha take the inn in the west. We'll need to keep in contact some way.."

"Little one can use the summoning technique for the dragons. He can use the smaller ones to run through town and pass notes during the night…don't want to scare anyone."

"And during the day," Kyuubi began. "If he still knows how to tap into my chakra, he can summon small birds to do what Akasha's dragons do…but faster." The last remark earned him a smack in the face.

"And if all else fails, he can summon wolf cubs by simply tapping into my power. They are more common to see around here than dragons or exotic birds, so no one would notice a thing.

Kakashi laughed slightly beneath his mask. "Or we could use my dogs."

"So, obviously, we have many options," Sasuke snapped. "Now, lets go, it looks like it's about to rain…I'd like us to make it at least halfway before then."

Through it all, Naruto was quiet, lost in his own thoughts of things. He fiddled absentmindedly with the sleeves of his silk garments, his head bowed downward, eyes downcast. 'I can put on a happy face, but only for a short time…asking for any more than that is cruel and unusual punishment..'

Sasuke's hands rose upward, and rested along the one's of the blonde, which held the reigns of the horse. With a slight tug from the Uchiha behind him, the animal began to trot slowly down the path that would lead them through the portal point and into the ninja village. Looking up at the sky, he wondered if it was just as dreary and gray in the village.

He sighed, sinking into depression once more, thoughts of his sensei, Iruka, drifting into his mind. 'When does it all end?'

_If you give up now, then it doesn't._

He knew the voice well, and sighed inwardly to himself.

If anything, Tsuchi no Kuni was in an even more gloomy state than the Sorcerers home. It was later there, nearly seven in the evening, and instead of just gray clouds, the rain had actually began to fall. And heavily. Naruto had pulled on the hood of his cloak. Amelia had long since been dropped off, demanding that they heavy before the storm hit and ruined her belongings. What a bitch. And after having come to the crossroads of the main village path, the others had split up, leaving just Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. She complained, endlessly about being cold and wet and this and that. It drove them insane, but either way, Naruto had given her one of his cloaks to keep her as dry as possible. Not because he cared for her, but because she was carrying a child he cared for.

"Are you sure you're leading us the right way?" Sasuke questioned her.

She nodded, and sneezed. "We should be there in another - "

"Look, there's a house right there," Naruto said, pointing his finger off into the distance. No less than a half mile off, was a large estate, most of the lights still shining among the top floors.

"Hai! There it is. Lets hurry."

Forcing the horses into a gallop, they hurried to treck the remainder of the distance, the rains only getting heavier with each passing moment. Naruto knew he wouldn't enjoy his stay at the home of Sakura's grandmother, but that didn't matter. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could find what the needed and get the hell out. Besides, what was the absolute worse that could happen?

_Mage:…This…chapter…is…trash. Not only did it take forever, but it gave me utter hell. It didn't come out at all like I planned, I've got too many characters and I'm confusing my damn self, and I think if I don't get this thing back on track, I'll have to drop it for a few weeks and do a full revision. Again. --;; Bah hum-bug. And now to the Reviewers :_

**Dark Isha: **_ I'm glad you enjoy the fic, and I'm sorry I don't accept unsigned reviews…to be honest, I didn't know my account didn't accept it…that's weird…but, well, glad to see you're reviewing now, and enjoying it! I hope to get 36 up way sooner…but I dunno, this thing took a bad turn. ;;_

_**Kaitou Tenshi:** Glad you like it, and Gaara IS with them. I plan on dropping a few characters, I already got rid of Amelia, I need to remove Zyra, Leo, and Nara may stay with Zephry. I really need to cut down on the characters simply because I'm starting to confuse myself a bit. I have terrible ADHD so it's somewhat hard for me to remember and organize properly. Heheh, my bad._

**FireInTheDark: **_ I don't know if I can just have Sakura die. XD I kinda need her for future things, you know? And Sasuke with one eye…well…Naruto has tricks and all…hm…maybe._

**Feisu:**_ Lol, thank you. And I hate Sakura too, trust me, she's an annoying bitch here and in the damn anime. _

**VampireJazzy:**_ 31/2 days! Sorry, I shouldn't write so much, wow, long time. But I'm glad you liked it still, yes! And I swear, Gaara has too many hair shades for me, honestly. In one anime it's brown, then purple, then red, he ought to walk around with a damn skittle bag on his head and call it a day. But thanks for the facts, I needed it, can you believe I was about to look on the internet to find his exact hair color?_

**NarutoMania: **_I'm sorry. There, you're apology. XD. I know, I did take long, so sorry, but writers block has been getting to me as well. I'm trying to take some chapters and focus on all the emotional drama and not just the action. But no worries, I shall attempt to update in another two weeks._

**RuByMoOn17: **_As if I would have ugly men wanting to screw Naruto, XD. And now with one eye, Sasuke is a rugged man, eh? Lol_

**Ixheartxyaoi: **_Well, you have to remember all the emotional torment Sasuke has put Naruto through, either intentional or otherwise. Gaara may have started off mean, but he was never cruel to the boy. And even then, he softened up to him. Sasuke is still as headstrong and arrogant as ever._

**Avila7989:** Yeah! Glad you're liking it, and here is the chapter you were looking forward to. I hope you can look past the crappiness and find it in your heart to review XD

**Yukino Yuki:**_ Glad you like surprises, heh. Well…no I don't think one of the guards will be allowed to impregnate him, but that is what Kaie would like. She believes Sasuke isn't good enough, and will taint his bloodline. Even though Naruto isn't full Sorcerer, along with his nobility and family roots, she wants him to marry someone more 'prestigious' than an Uchiha. And sadly, the baby will be born soon, but it won't be too bad. Yeah, all the Haruno's are nuts and hate Naruto, except for one. Can you guess who it is? Hehe._

**Divina14:**_ Yeah, Kaie is sadistic like that. Sorry I didn't update soon enough, but I tried really, really hard. _

**-Lil Kaji 29-:**_ Here is the update, and I hope you enjoyed it _

**Blue-genjutsu:**_ Yes, hot immortal men…mmm, I sense yaoi goodness. XD_

**Xwolfdemonx: **_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_To all of you I didn't get to yet shout out, forgive me, I'm in a hurry to get this chapter up. I will definitely get to you next chapter, and that's a promise. And chapter 14 will be on it's way someday before this story comes to a close XD Trust me._


	36. Chapter 36

Iruka sat on his bed, legs tucked beneath him and a small bed table settled before him. He grabbed the pair of gold chop sticks placed on the top right hand side of the varnished wooden table, and removed them from the velvet casing. He noticed they never fed him the same thing twice, and tonights dinner consisted of some type of beef and noodle creation, with vegetable's and potatoes. Along with that, there was a small bowl of rice cooked with baby shrimp and covered in a dark seasoned sauce, a dessert, a small loaf of bred, and a chalice of wine. Gods, if they kept up at this weight, he was going to be one fat bastard. Iruka used his chop sticks to lift a small cluster of noodles to his mouth, the mental image of him returning to his friends, and Kakashi trying to wrap his arms around him after he'd gained and extra two hundred pounds. The thought made him snort in laughter, and nearly choke on his food.

Sinca raised a pale lavender brow upward as he turned his gaze on the younger man. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the gilded chair he occupied, not too close from the window, not too close to Iruka's bed. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," Iruka replied, the amused smiles fading from his lips.

The violet haired man noticed the sudden change in Iruka's demeanor. "What? Can't even talk to you without you getting defensive? You've been acting like this for weeks, when are you going to relax?" He frowned slightly. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you," he added in an undertone.

Iruka snorted, rolling in his eyes in one of those dramatic ways that seemed to say 'Puh-lease.' He turned his head away from the man, and focused on his meal, the feather soft raven hair hanging down the sides of his face as he leaned forward a little more, trying to remain nuetral about the man's unwanted prescence. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah. Guard you." He reached into the right pocket of his patent leather pants, having lift himself up slightly to fit his hand inside the pocket of his tight apparel. Slowly slipping out a gold handled switch blade, he began playing with it frivolously. He carelessly released and concealed the blade, over and over, pressing the button on the side to exopse it, then flipping it back into seclusion.

"You'd better be careful," Iruka warned, wishing in the back of his mind that he had some supernatural ability and could make the man cut off his own hand. "Might hurt yourself."

He laughed arrogantly, and continued his play with the small bladed weapon. "Doubt it."

Iruka remained silent for a time, listening to the sound of the blade being expelled again and again. Sinca rested the side of his face alongside the open palm of his free hand, letting his lashes droop in boredom. Without warning, Iruka lifted the small table in his hands, and threw it and it's contents to the floor, the sound of glass dishes and hard wood meeting hard wood resounding throughout the room. Sinca flinched, and his finger moved to the wrong place at the wrong time, just as he was flipping the blade closed.

"Ah! Shit," he hissed, bringing his injured digit to his mouth. He had cut a nice, deep, horizontal line along his pointer, the gash nearly encircling around the finger. "Shit.."

"See?" The chunin chastized in a dead tone. "Accidents happen.."

Sinca sucked his damaged finger into his mouth, all the while glaring at the young man. Hissing at the pain, he stood to his feet and headed to leave the room. "I'll be right back," he told Iruka as he grabbed for the gold toned knob of the door. "And I'll send someone in here to clean up that mess."

Iruka's eyes followed the man as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. There was a soft click that soon followed, and he knew that it had been locked. But that was alright, that could be helped. He didn't wait long; not that he expected to, before the same sound was heard as the door was unlocked, and Hinode stepped in. He rushed into the room, and then spun around quickly to close the door behind him, his hair circling out in a wide arc as he did so.

"It worked?" Hinode asked, looking at the mess on the floor.

Iruka nodded, hardly able to believe it himself. "How did you know he'd cut himself? And how'd you know he'd play with the switchblade right at dinner time?"

Hinode chuckled. "That boy is like a dog with a bone. Give him a shiny new weapon, and he man handles it till he uses it in battle, then he gets bored with it. Look, he won't be back for at least another ten minutes, so that gives us some time. I'm even surprised he was THAT predictable. Had this not worked, I'd have just drugged his drink. He's smart, but still a damned drunk." He moved to sit alongside the bed, resting the large parsel he held under his left arm on Iruka's lap. "In here is what you'll wear when we leave. It's a guardsmen guise. There's also a map of the kingdom, just in case we have to split up, though I hope it doesn't come to that. I've managed to find a paste that will removed those markings off of you, it isn't very sweet smelling, and not likable at all, but it gets the job done."

"What is it?"

"...The feces of one of the Demon Lupin.."

The young brunette's eyes trippled in size as he gaped. "What!"

"I know, I know. It took a few test trials, I stayed in the medical room all day, and that seems to be the only thing that works. Trust me, it's unpleasent, but only for a short

time."

"Disgusting." Tilting his head slightly the left as a thought sprang into his mind, he gave Hinode an inquisitive expression. "What happened to the guards that were standing watch?"

He shrugged. "I enlisted the help of one of the female servants. She's enough to handle them for a few moments. Everything seems to be on track except.."

"Except?

"Well you're still...whats the word?..."

"Soul Surpressed?"

"Yeah, thats it..."

"And I'm not quite sure how to undo it...well, the only thing we can do is hope that Sinca's hold on you is somehow relinquished once we leave here, and find a way to undo whatever it is he did when. Three days is all we have...the next full moon is in three days, and they won't allow you to leave the room till then.."

"Sounds good to me...one more thing though.."

"Hm?"

"There's a little girl around here...I don't know if you've met her but - "

"Miwaku?"

His brow rose swiftly. "You know her?"

Hinode smiled sweetly and nodded, tendrils of white hair swaying from the subtle movement. "Yes, I see her at times, and she speaks of you to anyone who will listen..adorable little thing. Reminds me of - "

"Naruto."

"Yes..."

Iruka looked down, dropping his folded hands into his silk covered lap. "...I know this may already be a strain on you, but...I don't really want to leave her here, and if you can only take one of us, I'd rather you take her and leave me here. I'd rather she leave here, even if I have to stay..."

"No worries," Hinode said, reaching over and patting Iruka's head lightly. "She will be able to come, I know I can pull it off. Don't worry...there's a bigger chance that I won't be able to escape, but if you two can make it, all the better. I'm used to life around here, I can deal with it until Grendel's downfall. No need to worry."

Iruka looked up at the man, his eyes soft with appreciation as he nodded. "Thank you, Hinode."

The man gave him a wide grin and chuckled. "You're most welcome."

One of the young servants tending to the Haruno mansion paused in her dusting of the living room furnishing. Turning her head in the direction of the main door, she waited, making sure her ears were not deceiving her.

"Who is that at this hour?" Agnes said, rushing down the stairs as she held the hem of her dress up.

Kanaye, having heard her loud voice as she stormed down the hall, followed her. "A guest, mayhap."

"Don't get smart with me, child," she snapped at her young grandson.

_'Can't help it if I'm smarter than you anyhow,'_ he thought to himself as he descended the stairs behind her.

"Were you expecting guests, mistress?" The young maid turned to look her way, tilting her head to the side in question.

"No, I surely was not," she replied in her accustomed, rude and bitter tone. Her hopes of the noise being created by mere passerby were diminished as a heavy hand knocked roughly on the door, completely ignoring the gold toned, hand made knocker centered on the white door. "Bloody hell..." She snarled, rushing forward to the door. "And in the middle of a storm as well...how rude." She gripped the knob, pulling it open to look at the three forms standing on her welcome mat, soaked and covered in cloaks. The pink hair falling from underneath the hood of the middle traveller gave away her identity instantly. Agnes gasped, and smiled throwing her arms around the girl, ignoring her wet and cold attire. "Sakura, darling!"

The said girl laughed, and hugged her grandmother in return. "Grandmother!"

"Goodness, you picked a terrible night to travel! It's cold and rainy and, dear me, come inside, all of you."

Sasuke and Naruto followed them into the warmth and brightness of the house, neither having yet removed the hoods of the respective cloaks. Kanaye stood in the middle of the front room, watching as the servant hurridly closed the door to keep out the wind and rain of the storm.

"The horses will need to be put in stables," Sasuke said quietly, more to himself as he pulled down his hood. Agnes looked at the young ninja, her smile still in place as she greeted him.

"And you must be Uchiha Sasuke! Welcome to the Haruno estate, I hope you enjoy your time with us. I am sure the both of you have so much to tell me about your mission." Her gaze fell on the patch, and she sighed, shaking her head. He may have been missing something important, but it hadn't affected his looks in the least. "Such are the dangers of being a ninja, no? You must have done a very brave thing to end up with such damage...I hope you tell me all about soon, for now we've to get everyone out of these wet clothes, goodness. Whats bring you here so soon, anyway?"

Kanaye looked at the brunette, tilting his head to the side. _'Not bad...he's a looker alright...now I see why he wouldn't want something like Sakura.' _ He laughed to gently to himself, continueing his inspection of the ninja's features. The patch over his left eye( I'm not sure if thats the right eye, I'm too lazy to check! XD So sorry) gave him a more deadly look, which in ninja terms translated to 'God damned, I wanna fuck your brains out your nose.' While he looked at the Uchiha, Sakura explained, well, half explained why they had arrived so early, showing off the stiches of her arms, not mentioning who did it, only that it happened in a battle. From then on, the elder Haruno female began to shout and fret over her 'dear little injured dear.'

During her bustle of her dear granddaughter, and her meal ticket to more wealth, she forgot about the third mystery guest standing beside Sasuke. Turning her head to face the figure wrapped in white silk, she raised a brow. Agnes assumed to some degree, that this third visitor was female, due to the style and fitting of the robes and cloak. "And...you are?" She asked mildly.

Naruto's hands rose slowly upward to grip the hem of his white hood. The bracelts along his wrist dangled and clashed, making a gentle type of music at his subtle movements. He was nervous, and it showed it his body language. Agnes' eyes widdened slightly as she looked at the jewel encrested bangles and rings. With slow, careful motions, he pushed the hood back, letting it drop from his wet, flattened blonde locks. He looked up at her, seeing as she was taller than he; and blinked away the small drops of rainwater that managed to cling to his dark lashes. "H-hello. I'm...Uzumaki Naruto." He reached out a hand toward her, offering a shake, and she stepped back a bit. "...Well...can't say I wasn't expecting that..." His eyes softened and features softened in a sad type of way as he looked at the ground.

Kanaye, having watched the whole ordeal, raised a brow when Naruto's hood dropped. He too had mistaken the short stature and slim figure of the ninja to be that of a young girls. Hearing the boys introduction of himself, Kanaye's smile brightened. _'So this is Naruto?...Very, very nice...very nice indeed.'_

"...So..you're Naruto." Agnes regained herself, fixing the collar of her dress and glaring at the boy. "Well, I've hard much about you, and to be honest, none of it was quite good..."

Sasuke's hands tightened, balling into tight fist as he stared at the older women. Naruto cast him a quick gaze, a warning stare that easily translated to 'Chill out, and don't you dare cause more trouble.' Slowly, he unclenched his hands and breath carefully. Her words hadn't affected Naruto much, because in her gaze, he could see something that made him smile. Envy. His lips drew up into a graceful smile, not too overpowering, not too subtle. He clasped his hands behind his back, head slightly down, giving him a quiet, childish look. "I assure you...all that you have heard are lies."

"I find that hard to believe...an entire village can't possibly be wrong, now can they?"

Making his way toward his grandmother, Kanaye pushed past her and reached for Naruto's left hand. Bringing the boys hand to his mouth, he kissed the top of his palm lightly, smiling warmly at the boy as he answered Agnes' question. "Of course they can." He lifted his eyes to meet Naruto's, his smile still in place. "It is very nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. Or shall I call you Prince Uzumaki?"

The boy pulled his hand away slowly, so as not to seem rude, and simply shrugged. "Naruto, is just fine. And it's...um, nice to meet you too."

"My name is Kanaye. Kimioto Kanaye." ( I didn't have time to think of a better name, sorry. )

"Nice to meet you, Kanaye."

"I am glad you think so. I - "

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The ninja held out his hand to the Haruno offspring, eye narrowed slightly in a poor attempt to hide his dislike.

Sweatdropping, the young kitsune turned his attentions to Agnes, who's displeased eyes stuck to him.

"Enough of this," Agnes snapped. "Sasuke," her tone softened as she spoke to him. "I'm going to need to speak with you, in private, if you please. Some...issues must be straightened so that all can go well.."

"All can go well?" He repeated, slender brows raising in wonder.

"I will...explain it to you shortly." She turned away from him, and looked to the young servant who remained in the room, standing adjacent the front door. "Take my grandaughter and get her settled in, now."

Nodding curtly, she motioned for Sakura to follow her up the spiral staircase leading to the upper floors of the household. The pink haired ninja obeyed reluctantly, giving Sasuke a forlorn look.

_'Damn she's getting fat,' _The Uchiha thought comically. _ 'Haha.'_

"Grandmother, isn't Sasuke coming with me?"

Agnes smiled at her. "He can't now dear, not just yet. Now, go on, get out of those clothes and into bed."

With a mumbled relpy of argreement, she moved up the stairs, her movements slow due to the gathering weight in her bellow, one hand moving up the dark wood of the varnished banister. The young servant did her part, one arm over Sakura's waist and the other on her arm.

With her gone, the room became eerily silent. Naruto shifted, his lids lowered, passive eyes on an innocent face. Agnes's mouth turned, unvoiced insults threatening to spill past her coral lips onto the demon in her view. "...Sakura has told Kanaye some amazing things about you...but that doesn't dismiss what you are - "

"And what is that?" Naruto asked. "What am I? Tell me, because I can hardly say I know."

"A fool, slacker, and...a monster."

Sasuke didn't know what to expect, but he surely didn't anticipate that laugh that rose from blonde's throat. The high, and thoroughly amused laughter surronded them, and for a moment, Sasuke wasn't sure if that was even Naruto's laugh to begin with. It was higher, stranger, a foreign sound emitting from a familiar figure.

"Yes, I just may be a monster. But a fool? A slacker? No, no, not me. You don't want to toy with me too much, Agnes...to play with me is to play a God's game..." His eyes narrowed, and the tone of voice that started off light and brisk ended deep and heavy.

The elder Haruno stepped forward to him. "Oh really?" She snorted, letting her eyes wander over the boys features and apparel. "Too bad I don't scare easily..."

"Too bad I tend to scare others easily."

"You know I'm going to make your time here a living hell..."

"You know I can take it, don't you? I've lived with it all my life, do you really think a simple minded wench like yourself can break me? Goodness...you Haruno's have inbred so much, you lack common intelligence, I see."

Sasuke loved watching the boy argue so sharply. _'Ten points for the inbreed knock down.'_

Agnes chuckled, rolling her eyes as if the boys words held nothing over her. "Least through inbreeding I know I don't have any Blood Filth in my family."

"Call it what you want. My family is full of Nobles while yours is full of foreheads."

"Heh. I think this may be an interesting game to say the very least."

"Too bad you'll pay so dearly for it."

"Worth every bit."

"How'd have guessed for a monster, I'd be worth such a price."

She turned away from him, spitting out no reply to his final retort and looked at Kanaye, who stood beside her with a gleeful smirk on his lips. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I hate to sound so...childish and odd but...you just got served..." ( XD No, I don't know why I put that there xD )

Agnes fought back the urge to throw a waspish remark at him, opting to simply let it pass this once. "Take Naruto to his room...and explain to him what you must. Sasuke, please follow me." She walked off, making her way through the maze of furniture and towards the kitchen.

The Uchiha moved to follow, stopping to grip Naruto's hand one time before leaving.

"You're bedroom is on the third floor, along with mine. Sakura and Sasuke are to share a room on the secound floor, with Agnes'."

"So, I'm guessing the point is to keep me from him at all times, isn't it?"

With a regretful sigh, he nodded. "Yes. One thing about Haruno's are, we're a very...wicked bunch, I believe."

Naruto's blue eyes scutinized Kanaye's features. He didn't look much like Sakura, more or less like his grandmother. "Hm. You're right," he answered crisply.

"I hope you don't think such of me."

"I think what I want, when I want, about anyone I want." And with that said, he turned on a heel, heading up the stairs with sharp, angry steps. Quietly, Kanaye picked up the boys cases, and followed his lead.

Agnes motioned for Sasuke to take a seat at the circular table in the middle of the kitchen, which he did so without question. Taking a moment to arrange the velvet string of the black bodice of her simple dress. She settled into a seat across from him, raising her right hand to her hair, checking to be sure that her grand bun was still in tip top shape. Agnes was never one to have anything out of order. "Well.." The elder woman's voice held a quiet strength to it, though the pitch was somewhat unpleasent to the ears, it was bareable at the very least. Folding her hands and then resting them atop the table, she leaned forward to him, just slightly, and sighed. "Well, as I said, it is truly an honor meeting you, my dear."

Still upset with the way she treated Naruto, he simply nodded his head, his single eye frozen in a glare.

Uneasy with his cold demeanor to her, she cleared her throat. "I know all about what happened...how my granddaughters pregnancy is, as you call it, a mistake. Yet, I commend the face that you wish to raise the child alone, seeing as she didn't seem like she wanted to." She paused, taking time to search through her mind for the right words. "But, you must understand that it would be...very difficult for you to raise this child, and if she were to raise it alone as an unwed mother...well, you know how bad that looks not only on my family, but on herself."

Sasuke snorted, turning to look away from the women a moment before returning his glare to her pale face. He looked over her features, though she didn't seem as old as she ways, and wasn't the least what one would call 'ugly' the inner wickedness in her was visible enough to turn Sasuke's stomach. "I will not be raising the child alone..."

She raised a brow in astonishment. "Oh..you won't be?"

"If you didn't know...which I assumed you did seeing at how boldly you degraded him, Naruto is my choice of mate."

"Choice...of mate?...I see..." Her brows furrowed, the thought that the blonde may have left the brunette after being told of Sakura's pregnancy months ago may have broken off whatever it was they had to begin with. She had been wrong. "Well..I understand but...think of the child in this, Sasuke...you raising a baby with...Naruto wouldn't be good for the well being of the coming newborn..."

"How so?" His voice had taken on a abrasive tone as he frowned at her.

"Naruto...is...not only a young...young man, he is also..very diffrent, from what I have been told..."

"Been told? And what exactly have you been told?"

"...Contrary to what he looks, he is not human..." She spread her hands, trying to make her point clear and wanting him to understand. "Sasuke...Sakura, loves you. Always has...and its such a pure and honest love - "

"Pure and honest? She drugged me, slept with me, and is not carrying my child and most likely feeding you lies about Naruto every chance she gets. Yes...very pure and honest indeed in a damned sort of way."

Agnes brought her hands to rest on either side of her temple, rubbing her cranium in weariness. "She loves you...since she was a young girl, your name was the name she associated with love...and she always wished to have you for herself so she could prove it..."

"..Things don't always work out the way we wish.."

"Couldn't you...just try to love her back? Think of the child...her future...you could make it work if you wanted.."

"I don't want it to, and I never will. For someone your age, I'd think you to be wise, and not so ignorant on matters of the heart."

"I don't see how you being with that...boy, is a matter of the heart.."

"It is."

"Impossible."

"Not so. If there is nothing more to talk about I'm tired and edgy and need sleep."

"...For the sake of my familys respect and prestige...I will need you to stay away from Naruto during your time here...it is best that you and Sakura give off the illusion at least, of a married couple, at least while you're here."

He grimaced, the hand resting on the table balling into a tight fist. "You want me to fake it? Not only that, but no contact with Naruto?"

"As little as you can manage. You and Sakura will be sharing a bedroom together, two seperate beds, just to avoid any coflict."

"I can't share a room with that girl, she'll drive me nuts - "

"You don't have much of a choice. You love your child, don't you?..." The last sentence came out as a quiet whisper, her gaze leaving his for a moment as she let the words free into the tense air between them.

"...You're threatening the well being of my child?"

"I am only saying...if you wish to raise the child with...that...'mate' of yours. But if you cannot do this simple thing for me, then, I will be sure the child is taken, and raised by more well to do parents. Meaning, a man, and a woman."

Sasuke stood from his seat, his shitty mood evident on his handsome face, his fist clenched as if he would have liked nothing better than to attack her where she stood. "...Fine...only for the time I am here, but Naruto and I will need at least two hours a day to discuss tactics on finding what we came here for.."

"And that is?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"When the kage mets with Naruto tomorrow, I am sure he will ask."

"He is meeting with Naruto?"

Agnes made a bitter face, her hands folding and resting beneath her chin. "Hm..that grandmother of his, the sorcerer wench. She scheduled a meeting with him, for Naruto, so the kage told me. I don't know why he would even bother meeting with the - "

"I would suggest you watch how you talk about Naruto. I may not be in any position to do anything to you, but Niobe is not only a queen, but a crazy ass bitch at that. Let her hear you speaking of her only grandchild in such a way, and things will get ugly."

"I don't fear Sorcerers unlike some of you silly ninja. They are stains on this earth, you know...unholy power, and demonic ways and - "

"And you're so holy, eh?"

"Holier than thou, my child."

Turning to walk away, the brunette shook his head, hardly able to believe he'd have to deal with her for the next few weeks, maybe longer. "Yeah...it must feel good to lie to yourself so effortlessly."

"By the way, what happened with your eye? Naruto carve if out of that pretty face, did he?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "No. I saw your granddaughter naked and it ran for dear life." ( OWNAGE! XD )

"Once again, it is very nice to met you, Naruto-hime," Kanaye said, as the boy placed his belonging onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

Naruto paused, a cross shaped vein popping out on the side of his head as he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Did you honestly just call me Princess Naruto?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

The boy sighed, and shook his head, turning his attention back to his cases. Unpacking his belonging, he situated them around the room that was to be his for the time being. Kanaye watched as the boy moved about the room, removing robes of the finest quality from his cases and hanging them one by one in the walk through closet adjacent the room door. From other bags, he removed shoes, heeled silken slippers bejeweled with precious stones, each pair matching a specific robe that he had seen put away in the closet. Maybe thats what made his grandmother so unhappy with Sorcerers. With the wealth their nobles had, how could one angry bitter women not be jealous? He laughed lightly to himself. But, what he wouldn't give to just ditch all that fancy crap and run around naked in a field of wildflowers. Or at least naked.

"Is something funny?" Naruto asked, removing the bracelets and gold from his fingers, throwing them carelessly on the top of his dressing table. The heavy jewelary slammed into the top of the shiny wood, making a hollow sound as it hit.

"You're very...angry this day, aren't you? I had often heard you were very kind."

"It seems, when around a woman like Agnes, one cannot remain calm for very long, now can they?"

Kanaye nodded, his bangs swaying forward as he did so. Lifting his right hand to his face, he tucked the stray pieces of hair behind his hair, and sighed. "Well, for what its worth, I do apologize for her behavior."

"Please, she's only a jealous hag." He huffed lightly, sitting down on the firm mattress.

Kanaye laughed a gentle, easy laugh as he nodded. "Yes. She has always been that way, since I can remember. My mother said those same words to me about her when I was around six."

"Do they even manage to get along?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes in a way that always gave him a curiously childish look.

Sighing, he narrowed his eyes at the ground for a moment before facing the young ninja. "My mother died when I was ten. She came down with a strange sickness. No one knew what it was, but she died a few weeks later..." He trailed off, his voice growing lower as he remembered past events stored away in his mind.

"Oh..." Naruto's pretty face became lined with sadness and regret at being so bold as to ask such a question. "Sorry..."

Kanaye waved his right hand lightly, as if dimissing his apology. "Don't worry, it's alright. That was years ago." He watched the boys gaze drop, eyes half lidded adding to the sad look on his face. Quickly changing the subject he asked, "You have a meeting with to TsuchiKage tomorrow, no?"

He raised his head and replied in a low voice. "Yes, I do."

"Hm...Sasuke and Sakura are to be going someplace with Agnes. I bet the old witch planned that too." His lips curled up into a snarl, as if he'd tasted something foul and sour.

"No," Naruto corrected abruptly. "My grandmother arranged a meeting between he and I."

"And particular reason why?"

"Maybe so he can see I'm not the monster everyone takes me for."

"Not everyone takes you for a monster." A faint smile graced his features.

"True. But most do."

"Well, no need to worry. He no longer seems weary of Sorcerers. He finds them to be enchanting creatures now, he'll enjoy your company."

"Yeah, well I - Hey, wait a hot minute! How do you know about Sorcerers!"

"Ah, you're not the only one well read in history. And besides...Agnes has something of a vendetta against them..."

"I see..." This time, he wasn't bold enough to ask why, but simply took the response for what it was. "How did you know I was a Sorcerer anyway?" He quickly changed the subject to something a bit lighter. The last thing he wanted to do was step out of the bounds of propriety and cause another accident like the one prior.

Kanaye took a light step forward, and chuckled. "It's very obvious. You look like one."

Naruto quirked his head, giving Kanaye a wide eyed look. "Um...Sorcerer's look like humans too, you know?" He blinked.

The elder man shook his head. "No, not entirely. They always have an air of...enchantment about them, Sorcerers do...a very strange and appealing characteristic."

The young ninja blinked for a moment, the nodded lightly, unsure of how exatcly to reply to that.

"Well...its late, and I'm sure you'd like to get some rest before you're early meeting in the morning. But, before I take my leave...have you any plans after your meeting with our Kage?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, might I be allowed to show you around the village? The weather may not be all that complying, but, it would be a nice way to spend even a grey morning. This village is very lovely, even in the rain."

The young boy sighed. Just the faintest hint of weariness showed in his clear blue eyes as starred at Kanaye. "Are you doing this just to help out that witch of a grandmother you have?"

"I have no reason to want to help her out in any way, because, she is exactly what you call her. A witch. You'd get an even better discription if dropped that double-u and add my favorite letter in the entire alphabet."

Knowing where he was going in his play, the blonde laughed lightly. "Well, alright then."

"Is that a yes to my invitation, or to calling her a bitch?" His lush lips formed a playful smirk as he raked a hand through his long bangs from his gaze.

"Both." The two males laughed lightheartedly.

Turning away from the boy, still chuckling softly, Kanaye headed to leave the boy to himself. "Well, I've enjoyed speaking with you. And it was nice to finally meet you, Naruto-hime." With that, he left the room in a swish of grey and black silk, leaving the boy alone with a new outlook on the Haruno's.

He stood from his bed, locked his room door and then proceeded to change into his night clothes. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'He isn't bad at all...other then is obvious lack of gender indentification with me, he really isn't that bad at all.'

"I don't see why you just don't fucking get it," Sasuke shouted, slamming the door to the bedroom he was forced to share with Sakura.

The said kunoichi stopped brushing her short pink mane, and set the silver handled brush atop the varnished pine top of the dressing table. Starring at her and Sasuke's reflections in the mirror, she reamined seated in the short stool.

"I do get it, Sasuke." She blinked slowly, opening her lashes at the same slow, calm pace. "I get that for some reason, you're in love with a freak - don't you dare touch me, Sasuke." She watch him stop his forward momentum, hand raised, ready to slap her shitless. "Remember, one wrong move, and you're putting your 'Love' for that freak in danger. You don't want to end up stuck with me forever, do you?"

Sasuke seethed, his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed to hateful slits of midnight. "...You're getting such joy out of torturing me, aren't you?"

Sakura let out a clipped, bitter laugh. "Torturing you? Yes, I guess I do. But it's more than that. This is breaking down that little humanoid, isn't it?" Her pale hand reached forward and grabbed the silver comb that lay beside the brush. Running it through her hair, she smiled softly. "He's hurting, isn't he? He hates being without you, especially when he needs you now most of all. But, no worries, Kanaye will surely care for him. In the mean time, you and I have a marriage to fake, and child to prepare for."

"A child you don't even want," Sasuke spat. "And the 'humanoid' you so hate, gives more of a damn about that child than you, so don't try and be some type of mother now, you bitch."

In a laughing tone, she spoke quietly. "I was always smarter than you, wasn't I? Maybe not as good as fighter, maybe not battle smart, but I could beat you in everything else...haven't you realized it yet? Oh, I've admitted defeat alright. I've admitted it just fine. And in doing so, I've devised my own plan of surrender. You know what they say, if you can't beat them," she paused her little speech with a light snicker. "Join them."

"You're so sick, it's disgusting." He glared at her, jaw set, and hands clenched into fist.

"I bet it is."

"You hate him that much?..."

"I do."

"And for what? Why?"

"...Because I can."

The Uchiha's eyes widdened at the pathetic answer, and he use every ounce of his will power to not rush forward and choke the life out of the girl. "...Sick bitch."

"Yes, I guess I am, aren't I?"

"When this is over...I don't ever want to see you again.."

"Don't worry. You won't have to. By then, I'd have done enough damage to leave you with a shitful of bad memories...heh.."

Gaara sat on his futon, legs and arms crossed, head down, and going nearly insane. "I can't believe...I'm stuck...with these...fools...for gods know..how long.."

Kakashi, who sat beside him, gave him a weary look and sighed. "It isn't that bad - AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKAI, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Makai stopped running around the rented room long enough to look at the frustrated jounin and Kage. "I'm too sexy for my clothes, dammit."

"MAKAI!" Kagayoku yelled, walking into the room with a tray of food. "GET YOUR ASS IN SOME PANTS!"

"Stop acting like you can resist all this sexy. Look at this ass? Just look at it!"

A vein appeared on the side of her head as she trembled with rage. "...There is a hot pot of grits on the stove...either you wear your clothes...or the hot grits, bitch."

With wide eyes, the twin scurried off into another room to dress.

"I don't believe this," Gaara repeated. "Even Kankuro and Temari weren't this...this..."

"Fucking insane?" Kakashi finished.

"Yes, yes, that is it."

Setting out the bowls and dishes for their dinner, Kagayoku sighed. "No worries..this will all be over soon - MALIKAI, TURN THAT MUSIC OFF! FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DON'T HAVE GRILLS, YOU'RE NOT BIG PIMPIN, THE ONLY CHEESE YOU SEE IS FROM THE GOVERMENT, AND ANY HOE YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD WAS JUST A MAN IN A BITCHES CLOTHING!"

Malikai looked at her with a hurt expression. "But...but, Rick Ross said - "

"I don't care."

"But...but, Jay-Z told me - "

"Don't tempt me..."

"But...But, Tupac - "

"DAMMIT, HE'S DEAD, GET OVER IT!"

Picking up his radio and cd's, he ran out of the room screaming and crying. "He isn't dead! He's hiding somewhere in Africa hearding sheep as a descendant from the Shaka Zulu Tribe, damn you! HE IS ALIVE!"

"Oh." Kakashi began.

"My." Kagayoku added.

"GOD I'M SO SEXY!" Makai's voice echoed.

Gaara raised his eyes heavenward, and bit down on his tongue. "If there is a God or Gods or anything...please...please, deliver me from these assholes.."


	37. Turning Point

Chapter 37: Turning Point

Amadare raised her head upward as she and Nara sat atop Ame, pale gaze wandering over the features of the large home before them.

"Is..is this the place?" Nara asked, chocking for what seemed the hundreth time on fear.

The young woman nodded, directing Ame to follow the trail that lead to the large manor. She noted the build and structure of the house, seemingly made of stone, with white paint outlining the windows and doors. The tops were peaked, making the house on the estate seem like a minature castle, and giving it an old enlgish feel. "Least if he is ugly, he's got nice taste."

Nara's eyes widened at the prospect of that thought. "Amadare!!"

"Whaaaaaat?" She whined sweetly. "I'm just kidding...your parents wouldn't give you off to some old ugly thing, now would they?"

Sweatdropping, Nara's shoulders slumped as he lost his erect posture atop Ame's back. "...Eh.."

"Hold it." At the sound of Amadare's order, Ame came to an obedient halt. Slidding off the side of her pet, she dropped to the ground, gripping Nara's hand to tug him downward. "Nara, come on, its late enough! It is ill-mannered for us to be intruding on them at this hour, don't make it worse...Hey, I just used 'ill-mannered'...weird..."

He gripped Ame's fur between his slender fingers tightly. "Damn you," he whispered sharply. "I will not go! I will escape, dammit! Ame! Ride! Let us ride off into the moonlight and together, we may explore the sweets of the lands without the horrors of forced love and..." By the time he stopped his ranting, he found himself being carried to the front door, Amadare having thrown the eccentric young man over her shoulders. "What the - DAMMIT! That ALWAYS happens when I try to escape..."

Ame trailed slowly behind, keeping a good distance from the door. Sitting to the ground, she curled her tail around her hind paws, doing her best to look as harmless as possible.

After setting Nara down, Amadare glared uncharacteristically at him. "Don't try anything, got it?"

He pouted. "I've nothing to try. I wouldn't have made it far anyway, I've lived most of my damn life in my village, do I look like I could survive alone out there with god knows what?"

"I'm glad you now notice." Looking upward, she nodded lightly. "Some lights are still on the higher floors...perhaps, someone is still awake. Now, knock."

He shifted slightly, tapping one foot along the stone beneath them. Raising one arm upward, he gripped the silver, U shapped knocked, and slammed it down once, as light as possible. Waiting two seconds for a reply, he tried to walk away. "Oops, no one is home, wrong house perhaps, come on lets g - OW!"

Reaching out, she gripping him in a sleep hold, dragging him back to the door. "I said KNOCK."

"Fine, fine! No need to go old school crazy..." With a depressed sigh, he knocked, twice, as hard as he could. The fluttering feeling in his stomach wouldn't let up, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Trying to calm himself, he looked around the area. The front yard was cut in half by the cobblestone walkway leading to the front door, the grass on either side thick and green. Bushes of flowers and shrubby grew alongside the house, and two old willow trees grew on either side of the yard. This would have been a place he'd love to visit if he didn't want so badly to get away. Turning his gaze back to the door, he froze. The slow, constant sound of footsteps ascending to the door could be heard though the eerie quiet of the night. 'Stay calm,' he thought. 'You can do this...you can do this...' He shut his eyes, coaching himself in his mind. A second later, the owner of the dragging steps undid the locks and pulled open the door. Nara could still see the bright glow from the heavily lit front room through his closed lids as the heavy white door of oak creeked open. From the sound of awe that passed Amadare's lips, he assumed the house must have looked even better inside. Slowly raising his lids, he looked at the man standing before the threshold and shrieked. With a soft squeak as her eyes adjusted to the light, Amadare's eyes widened. The man standing before them was...well...

"...You're so old.." Amadare whispered, before clasping her hand over her mouth. "Oi! Sorry..." He may have been a dirty looking old man, but he was still her elder.

The old man stood before them in robes fit for a king. A much younger one, Nara added in his mind. The old mans face, naught from age, broke into a lewd smile as he looked at the two.

Nara's eyes widened at the balding man, what little hair he had left now an ageing grey. "Um...is this...the..the home of..um...of.."

"Is this the home of Zephyr..?" Amadare spoke up.

"I'm Zephry!" The old man said. "Come here, baby!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!" The two of them shouted.

"NO!! GAH! AHHHH!" After going slightly insane for the next few moments, and shouting "NEVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Nara collasped to the ground, in a twitching mass.

Amadare blinked. "...I...eh...oh...damn..." Catching Nara before he hit the ground, she looked to the old man. "...Poor Nara..." Just when she thought to hightail it as far away from this place as she could, a soft voice could be heard.

"Grandfather? Grandfather what is all that noise?" The owner of the voice, slowly stepped into view, standing behind the old man. He was tall, a bit over six feet from what she could tell. The light green of his hair shimmered in the light of the house, some of it pulled back in a long ponytail which was thrown before his shoulder, streaking down his silk clad chest. The color of his eyes were almost as light as his hair, if not a shade of two brighter, which went nicely with the paleness of his skin. He raised a hand, using a finger to push his small framed glasses up further onto his narrow nose.

Turning to look at the younger man, the 'grandfather' chuckled. "Sorry, my son, just eh...eh..."

Looking at Amadare and Nara, the younger male moved forward. "Nara?!"

"Huh?" Amadara blinked. "Who are you?"

Turning to her, he took a moment to place on kiss on Nara's forehead ( Yes, he is still foaming at the mouth ). "My name is Zephyr...now what just happened..?"

* * *

Sitting at her dinner table, Kaie looked at her guards with watchful eyes. The men stood on the other side of the table, under her gaze, straight backed and shirtless. "You all know what I'm thinking...don't you?"

Niobe's right eye twitched, and with a deadly glare sent in her sisters direction, she spoke. "...I already told you.."

"...Niobe, you can't expect the sorcerer courts to welcome in a ninja from one of the lower countries so openly. Let alone, allow a marriage, or a child. Naruto, by our standards is ripe for marriage, and he needs a heir...and soon.."

"He will do these things when and IF he is ready, and he will do them with who he chooses." Slamming her balled fist to the table, she growled. "And you will let it be this way."

"...I am a queen as well, remember that..and with that comes power, and knowledge. Knowledge of the laws, and our ways to say the least. I may not be full blooded like you, but I know all there is to know of our kind..."

"You will not contradict what I have said."

"...Your kingdom deserves better than the offspring of an Uchiha...he needs to set an example for his people, OUR people."

"The ways of the nobles have changed, you seem to remain the same.."

"They have not changed as much as you think...it is human nature, sorcerer nature, it is the nature of anything that breaths and thinks to reject those not like them in enough ways, not understanding enough, and not prized enough! The Ninja Sorcerer Wars? The near elimination of our kind? Naruto's treatment in Konoha! These all spawn from the same thing!" She was standing now, palms pressed heavily on her table as she leaned forward to her sister, shouting.

Niobe rose as well, hands clenched into tight fist as she scowled. "This is not your decision."

"As the ruler of a country, yes, it is. One of these guards you see WILL give the boy a child. And you will have no say so in it. Naruto will let it be."

"Naruto would NEVER."

"Dearest sister...you may be queen to one of the most renowed lands, yet you fail to understand certain basics of the crown. To manipulate, is to win." She smiled sweetly. "Naruto...does whatever it takes...to keep others from suffering, even if it means he suffers for them...such a selfless young boy...a great ruler he'll make, if only you give him an equally acceptable mate...but at least I'll be sure he gets a damn good heir.."

"Kaie...I'm warning you...don't you dare - DON'T YOU DARE- try anything foolish..."

"You're in my land name...this is my game..and you can't win here..."

Niobe shuddered, glaring into the dark eyes of her sister, she knew only one thing for sure.

Kaie was right..

Niobe sat back down in her seat, crossing one leg slowly over the other. Whatever Kaie was up to..she'd need to get one step ahead of her...somehow..somehow..

* * *

Naruto groaned in his sleep, hair tossled and sheets thrown every which way. With a wide yawn, he moved to turn over onto his back, a thin trail of drool slidding down the side of his mouth.

"Naruto?"

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly at the sound of his name being called in the silence of the still darkened room. "Wh-wha?!" He sat upward quickly, now wide awake, and was more than a little suprised to see Kaie's guards standing around his bed. He looked at the men that formed a semi circle around the canopy bed, noting that they seemed dress for a full out battle. Leather seemed to be the cloth of the day, seeing as all of them were clad in it. Their blades were carefully seathed into solid gold cases, hanging gracefully from their sides. Had Naruto not known who they were, he'd have thought them warriors from some magnificent dream. As the last traces of sleep left him, and reality set in, he asked the only reasonable question.

"...What the hell are you all doing here..?"

With a quiet laugh, Phoenix winked at him. "We were sent here by Kaie and Niobe to keep a good eye on you while you're away. Neither trust the old wench." Removing his hand from the hilt of his blade when Naruto raised a brow slightly, he ran his slender fingers through his hair, the bright red locks; seemingly silver due to the soft light of the greenish blue sky, where brushed back. The sun, Naruto noted, was just about to rise. Rubbing his eyes with balled fist, he yawned quietly.

"How did you all get into my room..?" He looked at each of the seven men respectively, finally realizing that one was missing... "Where is Hyacinth?"

"I'm touched, you remember me!" The voice was as light and cheerful as always.

Naruto turned his head to the right, looking at the handsome man sitting on the window sill. Hyacinth smiled brightly, one leg crossed over the other as his hair shifted lightly in the early morning breeze. "We got in through the windows. You left them wide open. Expecting us, were you?" He added teasingly.

"Hyacinth," Lysander snapped. "Careful how you speak to him." His multicolored eyes narrowed into slits.

The lavender eyed man jumped down from the sill, walking closer to Naruto and the group. "Lighten up, Ly. Naruto isn't some stick up the rump royal, if you haven't noticed. You do remember he saved us, don't you?"

"Of course I remember." His voice remained stern, and hard. Naruto had come to notice that Lysander was the strict rule bearer of the group. He wondered if the man ever smiled. Doubtful.

Sitting up in his bed, Naruto tucked his legs beneath himself, finally fully awake. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to see you all. But what the hell am I supposed to tell that old wench?"

"Something will be worked out, do not worry," Carden reassured him quietly. He tucked the deep purple locks of his hair behind one pierced ear, looking to Naruto.

The young blonde wondered what lie they can possibly come up with. "Well, I hope she's as dumb as Sakura is ugly." Flopping back down onto the bed, he sighed, taking another moment to stretch his taut muscles.

"Hurry, or we will be late," Brice tapped his fingers along the hilt of his sword, his long raven braid, as always, wrapped around his waist and hanging down to his calves. The amber eyes were bright with impatience and slight annoyance.

Sitting up again, Naruto's eyes widened. "Late? Late for what?"

"...You do know you're going to see the Tsuichikage this day, don't you?"

"..." He blinked. "...I do now...I guess.." He had forgotten, seeing as the date set had been changed once before. They arrived so late last night, and there was no way they could have traveled any further in that storm. Especially not with Sakura nagging on top of all that.

Gallagher gave him a charming smile. "Don't worry, being a bit late wouldn't hurt, I suppose. The Procession won't be arriving this moment."

"Procession..?" Naruto asked. They seemed not to hear him. Cyric simply looked on, saying nothing.

"I disagree," Lysander started, looking to his companion. "A time was set, and we must meet it."

Plopping onto the bed beside Naruto, Hyacinth tucked his hands behind his head. "He can take all the time he needs, ain't that right, Phoenix? Besides, he must look his best, not saying that those pajamas on him don't look mighty flattering."

The red head nodded carefully, and his eyes shifted to Lysander's way, as if to be sure the man wasn't looking at him as he agreed with Hyacinth.

"Get out of that bed right this minute, Hyacinth." Lysander gripped the handle of his blade tightly.

"Awwww," he whined. "What is it? Jealous cause I'm laying beside the beautiful prince, and you're not? Hehehehe."

A vein grew on the side of Naruto's head at being described as 'beautiful', but as he watched Lysander unsheath his blade; the deadly metal shimmering in the first rays of sunlight, anger quickly turned to panic. "Lysander, enough."

Pausing in his actions, his red and golden gaze moved to rest on Naruto. Nodding to the boy, he sheathed his weapon. "As you wish."

The other five men seemed a bit on edge about his display. Yet, Hyacinth remained laid back, even humming a tune slightly. "Well," he said. "Better get ready before he snaps again, Naruto.

Slowly sliding out of bed, the blonde nodded. "Eh...yeah, yeah good idea."

"Niobe wishes for you to wear any color that...as she says 'Brings out your...features' more..I suppose..." Lysander seemed to blush, just slightly as he said those words.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then..eh..thanks." Pausing momentarily, he looked to back to the man. "Is uh..grandmother coming too?"

He nodded curtly.

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting at the kitchen table with Agnes sitting in front of him, and Sakura beside him. He could hardly bring himself to eat anything. Five minutes after breakfast had begun. Sasuke poked moodily at his food, the ever nagging voice of Sakura and her grandmother deciding on where they would be going and what they were to do.

"I've already started sending things for the child to your home in Konoha, Sasuke," Anges stated cheerfully. "I hear its a lovely estate you have. Large, spacious, extra rooms and so forth, empty houses all around, all under your possession."

He simply nodded.

"Your family left it to you, I presume, after the...tragedy, yes?"

Lifting his gaze on her for a moment, his left brow rose involuntarily. So, Sakura had told Agnes about his past too? He shrugged, gave her a faint nod, and continued poking at his food.

Sakura looked over to the ninja, knowing this was not one of his best moods.

"We're going to do some more shopping for the child, I do believe things such as cribs and bottles are of course, a necessity."

For a short time, Agnes tried to engage Sasuke in small talk, while wondering all the while where Kanaye was. "The boy ought to be up by now...where did he get off to this day..?" She huffed.

Setting her fork down, Sakura raised his head, a faint jingling noise easing in through the opened windows of the dining room. "...What is that..?"

The sound of heavy and hurried footsteps rushing down the living room staircase prompted Agnes to rise out her seat and rush away form her breakfast, intent on discerning what was going on.

Stopping abruptly, she looked at the seven strange men standing on either side of the stairs, Naruto quietly stepping down the final step, face to face with the old woman.

"...What is this?" she snapped suddenly. "Who are these men?! What are they doing in my house?" She looked at Naruto's choice of dress. Pale green robes, close fighting, matching accessories, even a coronet encircling the messy blonde locks.

Naruto chewed on the corner of his mouth. He knew this was going to happen, and that a lie needed to be made and quick.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed from the kitchen at her shouting, the pink haired girl holding tightly to the Uchiha. With an irritated growl, he pushed her aside, a slightly retarded look overtaking his features as he looked to Naruto. Snapping back to reality at a fresh wave of shouts from the eldest Haruno.

"Who are these men?!"

The seven guards stood stony faced, passive and handsome all the same.

Sasuke looked to Naruto, knowing who these men were, of course, but not knowing what to answer. The blonde shifted his eyes for a quick moment, and flicked his wrist very carefully. The brunette was sure only he had seen this. And he knew what it meant. It was a simple, easily decoded command to lie, and he followed through with it skillfully, like any well breed Uchiha.

"These are the men that I hired from...a distant clan in Konoha to go with Naruto in order to keep a close eye on his movements and actions to ensure that...all goes well in this village.." He hoped she had taken his moment of hesistation for something other than what it was; confusion in deception. It was the best he could manage.

Agnes looked from Sasuke, to Naruto, then to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi looked at Sasuke, as if trying to search his expression for something. But he didn't have one. He face remained completely stoic as he nodded to Agnes when her cold eyes turned back to face him.

"..I see," she said carefully. "And where exactly are you going off to?"

"I have a meeting with the TsuchiKage today.." Naruto answered quietly, looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Hmph.." She frowned distastefully. Suddenly, she turned, the sound of the bells much louder than before. Lifting a brow, she bit down on her lower lip.

"Come.." Cyric grabbed Naruto by his upper arm, pulling the boy away to the front door. "We are running late...you will return here as soon as possible."

Naruto barely had a chance to even throw another look in Sasuke's direction before he was whisked away by the taller men. Stepping out of the house, the young kitsune stopped short, looking at what awaited them. Blinking, his mouth dropped. "...So...I'm...guessing this is...what you call a procession...thingy...right..?...holy shit..."

The soft ringing of bells intensified in volume as he stepped out of the house, faced by a seemingly endless trail of men, women, his acute gaze spotted a few children even. Each one dressed in robes similar to Naruto's own, yet they were woven of the finest, purest white lace and silk. The large procession of followers contrasted heavily with the surrounding area, looking somewhat out of place. Naruto's nose twitched, and the area's of his cheek marked by the black whiskers tingled a bit. It wasn't any Chakra at all he was sensing, and it was then it hit him. "Oui! These are all Sorce - "

Hyacinth slapped a hand over his mouth. "Uhh...yeah, not so loud, kay? Kaie and Niobe decieded on one thing for a change, and it was that you travelled with safety, security, and of course, like any Sorce- you know what, style." Hyacinth looked to the crowd, then pursed his lips to let out a high pitched whistle. Four men rushed forward from the mid-section of the snaking line of Sorcerer's, each young man holding the side of a silk - shaded litter.

"Oh hell.." Naruto blinked. Looking past the four men for a moment, he let his gaze move over the faces of some of those closest to the front of the line. He wondered if he would be the only one to sense what they were. They looked human, _to a point_. There were mild traits he could notice instantly, that he was sure others would as well. The oldly colored eyes for one. One little girl clinging to the hand of a woman Naruto assumed to be her mother, smiled at him. Her gaze was sweet, and innocent. As innocent as a set of bloodred eyes could seem to someone who wasn't used to it. The gaze of her mother was equally sweet, yet the same crimson tone.

Some of them had hair the texture of the very silk they wore, or even hair that held of color he could only describe as unheard of. One of the young men holding the front end of the litter off the ground owned hair the color of complete, and utter darkness. Naruto swore that if he looked at the young sorcerer from the corner of his eye, he could make out little specks of shimmering light, as if each strand were hiding a tiny star, or jewel perhaps. And they were deathly handsome.

He didn't need eyes to see that. He could feel Sasuke's threatening gaze on his back. Yes, this wasn't going to be very pretty for him when he returned. Sasuke wanted to go, but a deal had been struck, and he had no choice but to tag along with Agnes and Sakura. A fate so much worse than death, it made hell look like DisneyLand. Lysander moved forward, his sheathed brushing along Naruto's side as he did so. Standing to the left side of the litter, he pulled back the white, silken curtains, faced the blonde, and bowed slightly. Not getting the point right away, he felt one of the remaining guards behind him nudge him in his lower back, pushing him forward. Taking that as his que, he follower Lysander's path to the side of the ornate litter. Phoenix moved behind him, pulling back the second half of the curtains, and gripping the kitsune's right to offer him enough leverage to climb up. The carriers lowered their postures enough so that it would be easy for the short boy to board. He hardly needed any help at all, but with these people, saying no was out of the question. The curtains closed around him, and it seemed oddly quiet to him inside the expansive litter. With his knees tucked beneath him, he sat back on his heels, piles of emerald silk pooling around him. How uncomfortable it all seemed most of the time. How did his people ever get used to such, the only word he could think to use, shit?

With a sigh, he looked down, playing with a corner of his robes boredly. "Hmph?" His ears perked up, the sound of a low confrontation issueing close by on the outside. Lysander and Phoenix were both talking animatedly in hushed tones, eyes narrowed, and somewhat weary. With an exasperated sigh, Phoenix turned away, and Lysander entered the inside of the litter, sitting before Naruto. Even on his knees, he was taller than the boy.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lysander said nothing, somewhere off in the distance, bells chimed, and they were moving forward.

* * *

They moved slowly, and Naruto could feel himself zoning out from sheer boredom. Every now and then, a loud exclamation from a passing villager would prompt him to look to his left or right, to meet the gaze of some shocked or awed person. The closer they got to the village square, the more villagers they came in contact with. Lysander was little, if any, entertainment. He simply sat in his place, stony, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed in such a way that signified deep meditation. The only joy one could get from him; so it seemed, was eye pleasure. He was a sight to look at, but this was something Naruto could get whenever he desired from Sasuke. With the more welcoming of the warriors keeping guard around the the moving litter, it was either talk to himself, or talk to Lysander. He had no other choice but to opt for the latter,.

With a soft sigh, he raised his gaze from the hem of his robes and looked at Lysander. "Do you ever wonder how you...bare through with it?"

For a moment, it seemed as though the man hadn't heard him at all. Then, without opening his eyes, he responded, voice sounding even deeper in its whisper. "With what?"

"With...Kaie. How do you manage? And why is she...like that? I mean, I know some people are just born insane, but..."

"Well, she may just be one of those people." His voice rose, only slightly. The tone, not one that was threatening, but malice instead, made Naruto wince as if he had nearly been struck. Seeing this, Lysander lowered his baritone voice one more. "She...is not sane, not even a small fraction. I believe, if not for the memory of my homeland, and of my family, I'd have grown up thinking that was normal..thinking the way she treated us was normal. I know its not." His face remained stony, passive. But his eyes were soft, and clear.

Naruto nodded, saying the only thing he could to think to say. "You're right.."

"Rumor has it...you're planning to fight her. Are you really thinking such a foolish thing?"

"Foolish? You calling me stupid or something?"

"No, no, not what I meant." He sighed, his bangs rising upward slightly from the air he exhaled. "What I mean is...she is...very powerful, Naruto-hime - "

"Dude, chill with the Naruto-hime." Naruto sweetdropped.

"Forgive me, but Niobe seems to think it fits you, seeing as..."

"Seeing as what?"

He shrugged, then brushed off the subject. "Kaie is was trained to be an efficient killer, much more so than what any land teachers their ninja. Relinse are born killer, and from the time she could walk, she was trained to do just that."

"You are Relinsian as well, aren't you? Do you think you're a born killer?"

He paused for a moment, as if thinking on what exactly to say. With a nod, he replied, "I know I am."

"I don't think so."

"You've no idea what I've done in my past...I'm not proud of it...nor do I wish to share it."

Naruto raised a brow, looking at Lysander; the multicolored eyes clouding over with regret and anger. Nodding once more, he looked away from out, glancing at the crowd of people standing so close, they could have reached out and grabbed him. "That's fine by me. Besides, we're here..." His stomach clamped down, churned, and butterflies took flight.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the room, easing through the cracks of the windows and onto the slender frame lying atop the mattress. Nara groaned in his sleep, turning to one side and hiding his head under the pillows to escape the morning.

"Are you not ready to awaken yet?"

"Hhn..." The gentle voice made him raise his head upward and look around the room as he groaned. It wasn't long before his gaze came to rest on the tall man standing by his bedside, a wooden tray of morning edibles in his hand. Nara blinked once, then twice, to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Setting the tray down on the bedside stand, the handsome man parted the sheer curtains surrounding the bed.

Yelping, Nara gripped the sheets of the bed, and scurried off to the far end of the mattress. "Who are you?! And where is Amadare! I am not staying here to marry that old pervert, I am NOT!"

The handsome man's eyes widened for a moment, and even the long, green bangs falling before his face could hardly hide the shock and amusment in his gaze. With a small smirk to his red lips, he smiled. "Nara, you really are a fiery one, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?!" He spat, shifting with the thick white blanket still wrapped around his form. He could feel the smooth material of his sleepwear rubbing against his skin, and it brought him some peace that at least he hadn't woken up in the strange bed naked. That would have definately drove him to homocide. "Answer my questions! And where is Amadare!"

"Calm down, don't worry yourself so. If I remember correctly, you are at the Yoshimitsu residence. Amadare is downstairs eating breakfast, and you were brought here to your room when you passed out after meeting my grandfather." He smiled warmly.

"Your grandfather?! My parents traded me off to your freaking Grandfather?!"

He laughed. "No, no, you have it all wrong. I...my name is..Zephyr." He turned a soft red color in the face as he spoke, small beads of sweat forming on his brows.

"Oh?...Oh!" So THIS was Zephyr? He blinked slowly, eyeing the man suspicisouly.

The older man smiled. "Sorry for the um...scare my grandfather gave you." He pushed his small framed glasses further up on his nose.

Nara forced himself to take deep, even breaths. For if he didn't, he was sure to pass out from the circumstances of it all. "...Well..." What was he to say? He was looking into the face of the man he been informed that he would marry since before he even hit puberty. Did Zephyr think anything of him right now? Why was he red? And what was with the lack of eye contact? Was he not content with his bride to be? Thoughts like these swirled around in Nara's head as he chewed lightly on his bottom lip, teeth digging into the soft flesh. He was jerked from his thoughts as Zephyr slowly rose from the bed, his long locks dragging upward with him.

"I...should head downstairs, and give you time to prepare yourself. My grandfather has an apology waiting for you, and the rest of the family awaits your arrival...breakfast will officially begin in thirty minutes..." His cheeks were still burning, and his gaze remained on the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in all the world. Without another word, he moved toward the door, leaving the room in such a hurry, he neglected to close the door behind himself.

Crawling out of bed; the silk of his nightwear rubbing against his overheated skin, he moved to the door and shut it gently.

So that was his mate to be?

Resting his back against the door, he sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Chi...I trust my parents knew what they were doing..."

* * *

_"Gaara..." The voice called out to the sand ninja in an almost pleading tone, gentle, yet demanding. "Gaara..."_

_The Kage groaned, lithe arms wrapping around his shoulders, oval cut nails digging into his back leaving crescent moon shapped indentions behind. He leaned down, brushing his face against a smooth, whisker marked cheek, listening to the shuddering sound of another light moan._

"For the last time, GAARA, Come on, breakfast is ready!"

The red head, jerked from his day dream, snapped his gaze over to the angry girl in front of him. Zyra stood in place, arms akimbo and mouth twisted with impatience. Giving her a few moments of his attention, he turned himself back to the window, resting his elbow on the ledge.

"I'm not hungry," he stated simply.

"Well, I didn't ask that, I told you food is done. That means you eat. It has nothing to do with being hungry."

"Normally...people eat when they are hungry." His voice maintained its flatness, though it hardened slightly.

"Temari said we need to make sure you eat at least three meals a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon, one at night. You can eat what you want, but you need at least three solid meals."

"...I'm not a child. I will eat when I choose."

"I never said you were, I'm going by what she told me."

He sighed, his patience wearing thin. This morning was one of the few moments where the rest of the gang had dispersed into diffrent areas, and he was happily left to his own dark thoughts, or in this case, sensual. "Go. Away."

Her own patience melting, she nodded. "Alright then. But when you are hungry, I hope you've got enough attitude to make you a hearty sandwhich or two." She turned on a heel, her long braid lashing outward as she did so. As she headed to the door, Gaara's voice stoped her.

"...Has Naruto sent any word yet?"

Raising a brow, she turned to face him. "It's only been one day, what reaons would he have to do so?"

Turning his face back towards the window, he looked out at the sun drenched woodlands. Reaching a pale hand down the side of the window, he plucked the single petal of blue rose growing nearby. "...None."

* * *

As the curtains of the littered parted, Naruto got his first glimsp of the crowd of villagers that had followed them this far. They were all dumbstruck, with faces frozen in various degress of awe, question, and worry. Lysander stepped out first, and carefully helped Naruto out. Looking to his right, he watched a small group of teenage girls look over to the warrior, hearts in their eyes as they swooned. 'Oh grow up,' Naruto thought. His ears felt as if they tingled slightly as his acute hearing picked up some of the questions of the villages.

_'Look at him, who is he? And look at all that? Where ARE they from?'_

_'Wow...they must be royalty! But from where?'_

_'Hey, he's pretty! Thats strange...should boys be pretty? Mommy, should boys be pretty?'_

Trying to keep himself together, he willed himself not to look up and catch the gaze of any of the curious visitors. He felt as if he were on display...all his life he had been on display, he had been looked at, glared at, singled out because of his diffrences. This was no diffrent, no better.

"Raise your head, Naruto."

"You shut up..." His voice came out in a deadly whisper. "You shut up, and keep walking.."

It was the first real command Naruto had given so far. "...As you wish."

Naruto clutched the inside of his billowing sleeves. Everything seemed so quiet now that the procession had come to a rest right outside the main gates of the Kage's home. The quite rustle of silk and lace could be heard as each one of the elegantly clothed individuals dropped down to the ground gracefully, in time, and sat on knees, heads bowed and hands clasped together. They were to remain in this kneeled stance until he returned, at least, he assumed as much. The guards formed a barrier around him, two walking on either side of him.  
"A little late, aren't we?" Phoenix questioned.

Carden, raising his eyes heavenward, shook his head. "No, it does not seem so."

"Where is she?" Naruto's head remained down as he asked.

"Niobe? She must be inside already."

Naruto nodded lightly, still following the guards closely. He was thankful that the crowd of villagers didn't hinder them; easily parting to allow the small group to walk up to the gates. Two Jounin standing before the gates looked at the two men leading the group; Lysander and Phoenix.

"State what business you have here," The first ninja ordered, holding one palm outward to halt their forward momentum.

Lysander looked into the narrowed green eyes of the jounin. "We have a meeting with your TsuchiKage today. That is why we are here." His voice, stern and deep as always, took on a scornful tone with the men, as if he were mentally cursing the man for be so stupid as to not already know why they were here. The two jounin looked at each other, then nodded curtly. The first turned to Cyric, his short blue hair jelled up into a spikey look, making him look even younger than he was. "Alright."

He turned to face the front of the gates, cupping his hands over his mouth, and shouted, 'Open it up.' Slowly, the heavy gates were slowly dragged open. The gate was operated by a rotating handle, which another guard on the inside of the gates pushed round and round. Naruto listened, the terrible grinding of metal on metal gears making his ears ache heavily, his keen ears picking up every single groan and turn. He lifted his hands to his ears, using his palms to block out a small fraction of the noise. When it finally ended, Cyric looked down at the boy, raising a brow upward. "Hime, Are you - "

"What did I say about Hime, hm?" He nearly growled out the remark, his ears still ringing.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, quietly.

"..I'm fine...lets just hurry up.."

With a curt nod, Cyric hurring forward, he and Phoenix leading the small group through the gates and onto the main grounds of the Kage's estates. The grass was lush, and green, and the home of the man was centered atop a moutain, almost like Konoha. There were no past TsuchiKage's carved into this moutain though, only one large Kanji, that Naruto read as 'Strength.' This moutain was higher than the one from his home in Konoha, and decorated here and there with jagged pieces of rock and sharp, steep edges. Climbing up the moutain would be a bitch. Falling down would be an even bigger bitch.

Cyric made a short motion with his hand, like a wave to the moutain, in order to get the groups attention. "Carden, you carry the Prince, Phoenix and I will continue to lead the way. Lets go."

"Hey, wait, I can - " Naruto attempted to protest, but Carden had already stepped forward and scooped him off his feet. The hem of his robes lifted slightly, leaving the middle of his legs on down visible. Carden's eyes shifted, discreetly and for a brief moment, watching the unintentional display of flesh. Naruto noticed it, but refused to say anything. The last thing he needed was for Cyric to go at anyone's throat again.

Cyric looked off at the moutain. "Ready?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Oh just get on with it..." Bad enough he couldn't even be allowed to climb the moutain himself. He was not some fragile little piece of porcelain. All his life, he had taken care of himself, fended for himself. What gave these men the impression that they could just step him and make him do as THEY say? Even though it was for his own 'Protection' it didn't matter. For over 16 years, he had been his ONLY protection.

Each of the guards nodded, shouting as one, "Ready!"

Cyric was the first to run toward the moutain, the rest of them following closely behind. Naruto watched him, slightly awed at how effortlessly and easily they moved, much like ninja, but with more grace and glide than any shinobi could manage, more like Gazelles. Naruto clung to Carden's neck, the Relinse male moving as swiftly as his companions, hardly slowed down by the extra weight. He blinked slowly, focusing his gaze on the drawn up hem of his robes.

"Something wrong?" Carden asked in a whisper.

The young blonde shrugged. "..No, not really. I mean...it isn't anything major..."  
"It seems to have you very upset." He spoke to the boy, but kept his eyes on the rock and cliffs before him.

"Nothing. I just don't like the fact that you all think you can make decisions for me that I can make myself. I can't take it all out on you, Sasuke and Iruka can be just as bad. Iruka used to always..." He trailed off a bit. They still hadn't found the chuunin, and no new leads had even been found. No consolation came from knowing that he was with no one other than Grendel. Grendel...

Naruto shuddered lightly. No one had bothered to mention him, or his mother... In fact he had completely forgot about it. As if, duty were finally taking over, and his sense of love, compassion, all the things that made him were slowly being eaten away by the demand of everything going on. He gasped, thinking quietly. Maybe that was truly becoming a ninja...forgetting all that made you, and living off nothing but the goal of accomplishing each mission...

It was almost like they were trying to go through this mission, without dwelling on the fact that the reason they were in this mess, was because of Grendel. The reason Iruka was gone, was because of Grendel. The reason he had no parents, was because of Grendel. Everything equaled up to the wicked, ex-kage, and they did all they could to not mention him. As if his name was fear in itself. "Feh.." he whispered to himself. "When I'm Hokage, bastards like him won't be around, I'll take 'em all out...yeah!"

Carden blinked. "Huh?" He hadn't heard anything the boy had mentioned, except for his elated 'Yeah!'

Naruto smiled, looking up at him. "Nothing." _Things are only as bad as you make them...make believe its all going to be alright...and it will be...everyone has a mask to where and a part to play. The show doesn't end until your life does. Play along. Life is just one big show, thats all it is. And no matter what...the show must go on.._

Mage: oO' Yay, done with the chappy ;;


	38. Authors Note

Well, I can't say it hasn't been a long time. I started this story two years ago, by pure accident, really. I just felt the need to write something, and decided 'Well, this ought to do the trick!' Of course, I always meant to finish it, but so many things got in the way. First, FF deleted it for reasons unknown to me. So, I started back from scratch. Then, I lost all access to any computer [ for this was during a time when I did not have my own yet . Only now, two years later, do I have a computer of my own and am currently able to write and update stories as often as possible. But, sadly, it is too little, too late. This story was finished, for the most. But all the floppy disks that held the final chapters have long since dissapeared. I remember when they dissapeared, because I cried like a baby knowing I could never re-write such extensive material.

So, in short, I broken one of my golden rules and gave up. Only recently have I created a new name, and begin writing anew. I'd like to say my writing skills have grown if only a bit, but I cannot say for sure. I'm really thankful for all of you who reviewed, favorited me, and added me on your favorite authors list. It made me feel really proud of myself--knowing that I had created a story that seemed to contain all the elements some of you were looking for. Yet, I will never be able to finish any of the three stories under this account, because, as I've stated, the information has been lost.

To be fair, I thought I'd give a brief summary of what would have happened. Naruto would have had sex with one of the Guards--I think it may have been Carden. Kaie actually planned it, stood there, and watched. It would have been by force, for both Naruto and Carden, seeing as he would never think to harm one of royal blood. Not too long after, Sakura would have given birth, and Naruto allowed to name her. Near the end, Naruto also ends up pregnant, but loses it due to a horrible mistake by Sakura that leaves him impaled with a steal spike. It's then they find out the baby would have been a healthy boy, yet it is unknown if it belonged to Sasuke or Carden. Unable to get over it, Naruto sinks into a very deep depression, and nearly kills her. She stays behind in the Land of Clouds while the rest go on. At the very end, Naruto dies--and in doing so, his blood falls onto a statue of Chi, which awakens the piece of her that's inside of him, thus allowing her to fully manifest on earth. A long dialouge follows--Sasuke gets all emotional, Gaara even gets emotional, Iruka [ having been resqued by the very man who kidnapped him in the first place gets emotional, and Naruto's mother who tries desperately to make it in time, gets all emotional. Actually, everyone just gets really emotional.

Naruto is, of course, brought back to life, because Chi doesn't believe the earth is quite safe enough to go on without him, and it's then everyone finds out that Naruto's lost son did indeed belong to Sasuke, and that he has been turned into the God of Justice and Battle. In the end, Naruto and Sasuke marry in a really elaborate ceremony, and our favorite Kitsune is crowned 'Princess' of his kingdoms. Then, it dawns on everyone that the worst isn't over, and more will soon come. But I can't remember what that was. So, there you have it.

My new account is Fearless-Elegance.

In a weeks time, I'll be deleating this account. Thank you all, very, very much. This was my very first story, and I had an absolute joy writing it, even if I didn't get to finish it.


End file.
